sueños, ilusiones y realidad
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: sueños, ilusiones y realidad se ponen de manifiesto en esta historia... en donde el amor juega un papel muy importante S&D sorpresas inesperadas vendran...
1. prologo

Hola a todos a continuación les describiré un poco el nuevo fic que escribiré y espero que me acompañen a lo largo de esta historia… de este que es mi historia

Hola a todos a continuación les describiré un poco el nuevo fic que escribiré y espero que me acompañen a lo largo de esta historia… de este que es mi historia

El titulo es **sueños, ilusiones y realidad**

Esta historia trata de los sueños que tenemos en la adolescencia, las ilusiones que anhelamos cumplir al paso de tiempo y la realidad que muchas veces es muy distinta a la que nosotros imaginamos.

Muchas veces nuestros sueños se destruyen por acontecimientos que no esperamos y por muchas desilusiones a lo largo de nuestra vida. Mas aun cuando conocemos nuestro primer amor y planeamos un futuro juntos, un futuro que por cosas de la vida no se llega a cumplir, por que muchas veces perdemos el primer amor y eso es muy duro.

Salimos adelante con el paso de los años pero siempre nos preguntamos ¿como hubiese sido si el estuviera a mi lado? Hay tantos recuerdos que tenemos de nuestro primer amor y muchas veces esperamos encontrar a esa persona, pero que pasa si esa persona no es la misma de la que nos enamoramos, y más aun si aparece después de tanto tiempo de no saber de el. Eso trastornaría nuestra vida ¿no creen?

Pues una ves te hiciste a la idea de que nunca lo ibas a ver pero ¿cuando aparece en tu vida otra vez? ¿Que reacción tienes tú?

Pasamos muchas cosas en la adolescencia cosas que no pensamos vivir.

Pues con esta descripción los invito a acompañarme en esta nueva historia.

Espero les guste y ya saben que actualizare pronto.


	2. adaptandome

Ella es serena tsukino una joven de 13 años que acaba de terminar el 6 grado vive con su madre ikuko y su padrastro Kenji en Londres es una chica muy tranquila, inteligente no tiene amigos pues el estudio no le permite ser muy sociable

Ella es serena tsukino una joven de 13 años que acaba de terminar el 6 grado vive con su madre ikuko y su padrastro Kenji en Londres es una chica muy tranquila, inteligente no tiene amigos pues el estudio no le permite ser muy sociable. Su madre se caso con Kenji para serena fue un poco incomodo pues ella deseaba tener a su padres juntos pero pues no era posible por que el había formado un hogar. Llevaba una relación muy cordial con su padrastro e incluso le decía papa pues el había sabido ganársela.

Tenia muchos sueños, que algún día anhelaba cumplir, no se había enamorado aun pero deseaba hacerlo ella creía en los príncipes y cuentos de hada, era muy inocente e ingenua ella ayudaba a cualquier persona sin importar si recibe algo a cambio, lo hace por que le agrada.

Estaba ya de vacaciones pues el año escolar había finalizado, ella pensaba en comenzar el 7 grado, era lo único que le importaba su estudio para ser una profesional cuando sea grande. Su madre y su padrastro trabajaban por lo que ella pasaba sola en la casa, leyendo o a veces salía al parque a ver el cielo, muchas veces sintió envidia de los grupos de amigas que veía y ansiaba tener alguien con quien platicar.

Su madre la queria mucho, serena amaba las muñecas y no por que jugara con ellas si no que a las muñecas les contaba sus cosas, sus muñecas eran como las amigas que ella deseaba tener, todas sus muñecas tiene nombre pero hay una que es su mejor amiga, esa muñeca se llama azul; era una muñeca de trapo con cabello rubio traía dos trenzas y un hermoso vestido celeste y naranja una muñeca muy linda. Cuando estaba triste la tomaba en sus manos y empezaba a hablar con ella y hoy era uno de esos días

- sabes azul a veces quisiera tener muchos amigos, para platicar con ellos – decía serena mientras veía su muñeca

- a veces me siento tan sola, aquí en la casa si no fuera por ti no se que haría- dijo la rubia con ojos melancólicos – viendo a la ventana

Asi pasaba todos los dias hablando con su querida azul, su única compañera.

Un día de tantos

Serena hija hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo ikuko es una decisión que hemos tomado Kenji y yo

Dime mama ¿que pasa? – dijo serena

Bueno serena hemos decidido que nos mudaremos a Tokio pues hemos comprado una casa allá y pensamos que te haría bien cambiar de ambiente – decía ikuko

¿Tokio? ¿Por que tan lejos? – dijo serena que pues aunque no tenia amigos se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí

Bueno serena es por que creo que nos haría bien un cambio a todos- dijo Kenji – iras a una nueva escuela conocerás nuevas personas y te aseguro que tendrás amigos

Serena no era de las que reprochaba o llevaba la contraria y aunque no le gustaran las cosas no decía nada, solo obedecía

Esta bien papa y mama acepto que nos mudemos pero traten de que sea la última ves que nos mudamos – dijo la rubia

Sabíamos que entenderías serena, te pido que alistes tus cosas con tiempo ya que en unos dias nos mudaremos a Tokio – dijo ikuko además debemos buscarte una nueva escuela para que inicies el 7 grado

Esta bien mama si no les importa me retiro a dormir – dijo serena dando las buenas noches subió a su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y tomo a azul en sus manos

´- sabes azul no se que nueva vida me espera en Tokio, no quisiera irme pero sabes que tengo que obedecer a mis padres – decía serena – lo bueno es que tu estarás conmigo y bueno como siempre tratare de adaptarme

La chica se quedo en su cama pensando que nuevas cosas le esperarían en Tokio, tenia miedo pues la verdad todo seria nuevo para ella, pero bien nada podía hacer mas que hacerse a la idea.

Y así llego el día en que se mudarían a Tokio, los de la mudanza terminaban de subir las cosas al camión

Bien es hora de irnos al aeropuerto – dijo Kenji – la mudanza nos enviara las cosas

Serena ¿estas lista? – pregunto ikuko quien veía en la cara de su hija tristeza – sabia que ella no queria mudarse

Si mama ya estoy lista – respondió serena – quien llevaba a azul en sus manos

Vámonos entonces – dijo Kenji

Los tres salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, serena veía cada parte por donde pasaba con tristeza, a su manera le decía adiós a Londres una ciudad a la que estaba acostumbrada, llegaron a aeropuerto y minutos mas tarde abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su nueva casa y a una nueva ciudad .

Serena iba al lado de la ventana, veía el cielo con mucha melancolía, unas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules y con mas fuerza apretaba su muñeca, respiro hondo y cerro los ojos.

Kenji e ikuko solo observaban a serena

¿Crees que se adaptara? – decia ikuko

Claro que si, a lo mejor haga muchos amigos – decia Kenji - quien estimaba mucho a serena

Serena mientras pensaba tantas cosas, que no dejaban de dar vuelta en su cabeza, como la idea de una nueva escuela, nuevos maestros, todo seria nuevo.

Horas mas tarde ya estaban en Tokio, se dirigieron a su nueva casa, una vez llegaron entraron

Es muy linda la casa – dijo ikuko – es muy amplia y la colonia se ve muy hogareña

Asi es, aquí hay muchas cosas – dijo Kenji- hay parques, heladerías, cines, de todo un poco y por supuesto la escuela que queda cerca de aquí ¿ que te parece serena?

Muy bonita – respondió no muy animada

La casa era muy bonita, tenia cochera, sala comedor 3 cuartos la decoración de la casa era muy linda el piso era de azulejos blancos, las puertas de los baños eran de vidrio, había un pequeño jardín. Recorrieron la casa y la verdad era muy bonita, horas después llegaron todas sus cosas, serena llevo sus cosas a su cuarto para acomodarlas, mientras sus papas acomodaban lo demás.

Serena llego a su cuarto era muy lindo, las paredes eran azul pastel y había una ventana que iluminaba el cuarto, acomodo su cama al lado de la ventana, luego en su closet su ropa y zapatos y las paredes las decoro con pósters de Winnie Pooh, piolin, Snoopy y así ambientarlo a su gusto. Sobre su cama estaban todos sus muñecos y por supuesto azul, ya decorado su cuarto se dio un baño.

Ya vestida como siempre tomo a azul su amada amiga

Ufff... sabes esta será una navidad igual que todas, no iré a ningún lado y la pasaremos aquí en casa – decia serena a azul- tu sabes que bueno la navidad me pone muy triste

Serena baja a cenar – gritaba ikuko

Ya voy mama – respondió la rubia – mientras dejaba a azul en la cama

A los pocos minutos ya estaba en el comedor con Kenji e ikuko

Hija te hice tu licuado de vainilla – decia ikuko- y además tu ensalada de coditos

Gracias mama esta deliciosa – dijo serena- papa irán a trabajar mañana?

Sabes que si, serena – dijo Kenji- se que detestas estar sola, pero puedes ir al parque o a conocer la colonia, pronto iremos a matricularte a la escuela

Hija si quieres para que no estés sola podemos contratar a una muchacha que te haga compañía – dijo ikuko una muchacha que te atienda

No mama no es necesario yo puedo quedarme sola – dijo serena- no te preocupes

Bueno yo me retiro a mi cuarto- dijo serena- buenas noches y que descansen

- buenas noches hija – respondieron los padres

Serena se puso su pijama pero no podía conciliar el sueño así que se asomo a su ventana, el cielo estaba muy estrellado y la luna muy hermosa, la rubia se perdió en la luna, pensando tantas cosas

Tal vez no sea tan malo estar aquí – pensaba- mañana iré a dar una vuelta a ver como es por aquí y talvez conozca mi futura escuela.

La rubia se arrodillo para rezar y comenzó a decir lo que salía de su corazon

**Señor Jesús te pido que me ayudes a poder adaptarme, quisiera pedirte que me permitas tener amigos, continuar con mis estudios y bueno lo mas importante que cuides a mi mama y papa Te pido por todas las personas que no tienen nada, y te pido que las protejas mucho. Amen **

Haciendo la oración se metió a su cama y se quedo dormida, estaba un poco cansada.

A la mañana siguiente que despertó sus padres ya no estaban, como de costumbre se habían ido muy temprano, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, así que se baño, desayuno hizo las cosas de la casa y después se tiro al sofá a escuchar música, luego de que se aburrió, decidió salir , y es que la verdad estando ella sola si que se aburría y mucho.

Camino hasta llegar a un parque muy lindo, se sentó en una banca, veía mucha gente que iba y venia y de pronto una chica de pelo rubio se le acerco

¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva? Verdad – pregunto la chica

Si me acabo de mudar con mis padres – respondió serena- ¿como te llamas?

Ay perdón que tonta me llamo Mina- y ¿tu?

Me llamo serena – mucho gusto- mina

Y ¿ por que estas aquí tan sola? – dijo mina

Pues la verdad no conozco a nadie, no tengo amigos – respondió serena

Bueno pues si tu quieres podemos ser amigas – dijo mina- además creo que a mis amigas les caerás muy bien

Esta bien entones somos amigas – dijo serena

Las dos chicas congeniaron muy rápido, pasaron toda la tarde hablando, mina era muy alegre y una amiga así le venia bien a serena, las dos se despidieron pero prometieron reunirse nuevamente.

Serena iba a la casa muy feliz, pues ya tenia una amiga…

Conforme pasaron los dias se hicieron muy apegadas, mina iba a casa de serena y salían al parque, iban al cine. Un dia mina fue a casa de serena con sus amigas

Hola serena, espero que no te moleste pero traje a mis amigas – dijo mina- para que te conozcan

No para nada pasen y siéntense – dijo serena - me da gusto que estén aquí

Mira serena ellas son Amy, lita – dijo mina señalando a las dos chicas

Gusto en conocerte serena – dijeron las chicas

El gusto es mío –respondió - mina me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

Las chicas pasaron toda a tarde conversando el próximo año cursarían todas el 7 grado por lo que le pidieron a serena que se inscribiera a la misma escuela.

Serena les dijo que si, pues sabían que sus padres aceptarían, y así las tardes serena ya no las pasaba solas, sus padres la inscribirían en la misma escuela que sus nuevas amigas, estaban contentos de que serena al fin tuviera unas amigas.

Asi pasaron los dias y las festividades navideñas que por supuesto paso con sus amigas era la primera ves que tenia amigas en una navidad.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que cuando nos mudamos nos cuesta adaptarnos y mas empezar en una nueva escuela, el próximo capitulo será mas largo e interesante…. Ya saben que actualizare pronto y no se pierdan el final de te amo **


	3. una nueva escuela

Una nueva escuela

Una nueva escuela.

Las festividades navideñas ya habían pasado, ahora era el comienzo de un nuevo año para serena en Tokio, lo bueno era que había hecho amigas e incluso estudiarían en el mismo colegio.

Hoy era su primer día de clases, serena se levanto muy temprano, pues no quería por ningún motivo llegar tarde a clases. Se puso su uniforme se hizo sus lindas coletas y bajo a desayunar con sus papas.

Serena hija siéntate ya esta listo el desayuno- dijo ikuko- mientras servia a la rubia hot cakes y leche

Buenos días mama y papa – saludo la rubia mientras se sentaba a desayunar

Serena espero que tu primer día de escuela todo te salga bien – dijo Kenji- ya sabes que nosotros volveremos hasta en la noche

Si papa lo se no te preocupes – respondió serena- mientras tomaba su leche

Hija ¿tus amigas vendrán por ti? – pregunto ikuko

No hemos quedado de reunirnos en la escuela – dijo serena- saben solo espero no tener ningún problema

Claro que no hija- dijo Kenji- todo saldrá bien

Serena termino de desayunar, lavo sus dientes y se despidió de sus padres, para salir rumbo a su primer día de clases.

En el camino antes de llegar a la escuela serena se encontraba emocionada y nerviosa, pero se tranquilizaba al recordar que tenia tres buenas amigas, y que talvez su día de escuela seria bueno, pero a pesar de eso sus manos sudaban mucho de nervios, pero en fin cuando sintió ya estaba frente al portón de la escuela.

La chica estaba frente al portón por un momento pensó en dar la vuelta e irse, los nervios la estaban matando

Ufff... debo ser valiente – dijo en sus pensamientos- así se atrevió a cruzar el portón

Serena veía para todos lados y ni rastro de las chicas, algunos se le quedaban viendo pues por su nerviosismo se dieron cuenta que era nueva.

Serena caminaba mas por los pasillos de la escuela, muy nerviosa, de pronto ante ella estaba un chico de cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Serena al ver al chico no se pudo mover, el corazon le latía a mil por hora, ella no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Oye ¿ que me ves tanto? – Dijo el chico- acaso ¿te gusto?

Perdóname no fue mi intención – dijo serena- apenada, pero sin despegar la vista de el

Oye ¿eres nueva verdad? – Pregunto el oji verde - notando que ella estaba nerviosa

Si, es mi primer día en la escuela – dijo serena- ya mas tranquila

Mi nombre es yaten- dijo el chico- extendiendo su mano

Yo… me llamo serena – respondió- estrechando la mano de yaten

Y ¿a que grado vas? – Dijo yaten- sonriendo coquetamente

A 7 grado – dijo serena- nerviosa por la sonrisa del chico ¿y tu?

A 8 grado – dijo yaten – sin quitar los ojos de la chica

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por mina

Serena te hemos buscado – dijo mina- es hora de entrar a clases, las chicas ya están

adentro

Esta bien mina vámonos, fue un gusto conocerte – dijo serena- a yaten mientras mina la jalaba para ir a clases

El gusto es mío – respondió yaten- espero verte pronto

En menos de 5 minutos las chicas ya estaban en el salón, junto a lita e amy

Hola chicas gusto de verlas- dijo serena- acomodándose en su asiento

A nosotras también nos da gusto verte – dijeron lita e amy –

Oigan chicas a que ni se imaginan ¿quien estaba con serena? – Decía mina- con una cara muy picara

¿Con quien? – Dijo lita- mirando a serena

Pues con el arrogante de yaten – puntualizo la rubia-

¿Con yaten? – dijo amy- sorprendida, pues ellas sabían que yaten era muy orgulloso y muy arrogante

Escucha serena – dijo lita- ese chico es un patan, arrogante, presumido es intolerable

A mi no me pareció así – dijo serena- me parece que es muy lindo, ni ella creía lo que había dicho

Mientras las chicas la miraban con cara de asombro, cuando serena se percato de la cara de las chicas no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Ay Dios mío ¿pero que me pasa? - pensaba serena- pues nunca había sentido algo así

Serena si quieres estar tranquila aquí – decía mina- no te fijes en ese tonto, pues es un arrogante de lo peor

Mina que cosas dices – dijo serena- ¿como se te ocurre pensar algo así?, yo he venido a estudiar nada mas.

De pronto entro el profesor y comenzó la clase, por lo que la platica se suspendió

Durante toda la clase, las chicas observaban a serena, pues no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que yaten le había movido el tapete

Serena mientras ponía atención a la clase, pero por momentos venia aquel chico de ojos verdes.

Es hora de ir a un pequeño receso – dijo el profesor- regresen en 15 minutos

Las chicas antes que nada fueron al baño, luego caminaron por la escuela, mostrando a serena la cancha, los salones y todo cuanto había en la escuela

Serena ¿como te has sentido en tu primer día? – dijo amy- quien veía a la chica no muy feliz

Pues muy bien – suspiro serena- aunque extraño mi otra escuela, pero ya pasara

Vamos a sentarnos en esta mesa – dijo lita- para poder platicar

Esta bien – respondieron las demás – tomando asiento cerca del cafetín

Chicas que les parece si nos tomamos un licuado – dijo mina- guiñando un ojo

Es muy buena idea – dijeron amy y lita- pues los licuados eran su debilidad

Esta vez yo invito – dijo serena- dirigiéndose a las chicas

Eres muy amable – respondieron juntas

De nada, yo iré a traerlos- dijo serena- levantándose hacia el cafetín

Serena pidió 4 licuados y tomo la bandeja de pronto alguien la empujo y los licuados cayeron sobre un alumno

Eres una tonta – dijo yaten – lleno de licuado y muy furioso

Yo… yo… lo siento – decía serena muy apenada

Mientras todos los presentes reían al ver a yaten lleno de licuado

Jamás me habían hecho algo así – reclamaba yaten- furioso mirando a serena

Perdón yo… no fue mi culpa – trataba de disculparse- me empujaron

Eres una tonta – dijo yaten- ¿asi eres siempre de torpe?

Serena estaba a punto de llorar, pues aquel chico la hizo sentir muy mal

Oye pedazo de idiota – dijo lita- ya se disculpo no la trates asi

Tu no te metas – dijo yaten- esto lo arreglo yo

¿arreglar? Eres un idiota presumido – dijo lita- vámonos serena deja a este idiota ya no te disculpes

Lita se llevo a serena a la mesa con mina e amy

En serio fue un accidente – decía serena- mientras vio a yaten que la veía muy molesto

Lo sabemos serena – dijo amy- no te preocupes, no te preocupes por ese tonto

Chicas siento haber tirado las malteadas- decía serena- pero que les parece si vamos a comer a mi casa a la salida

Eso nos parece muy bien – decía mina- ¿verdad?

Ay mina – decía lita- no respondas por nosotras

Me gustaría que me acompañaran – dijo serena- ya que bueno mis padres regresan en la noche

Esta bien - dijeron las tres- muy contentas

El receso había terminado y las chicas volvieron a sus salones…

Mientras tanto yaten aun lavaba su cabello

Es una chica muy tonta- pensaba yaten- ay si la vuelvo a ver me muero, nunca me había pasado algo asi

Jajaja pobre yaten tienes el pelo muy enredado – decía will- mientras reia

Yo no le veo la gracia will – dijo yaten – muy molesto

Pues yo si – dijo will- el orgulloso yaten lleno de malteadas por una chica de 7 grado, por cierto es muy linda

¿linda? No me hagas reír – dijo yaten- es una idiota de linda no tiene nada

A yaten serena le había caído de la patada, le caía en el hígado

Mientras que serena no dejaba de pensar en que fue una torpe al tirarles las malteadas a yaten.

La verdad yaten estaba furioso y para serena pues no sido muy bueno su primer dia en la escuela, ya que pues el accidente de las malteadas no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez

Por fin para las chicas había llegado la hora de salida, caminaban hacia la salida cuando de pronto su mirada se fue hacia yaten que estaba no muy lejos de ellas, pero con una chica que se colgaba de su cuello.

Serena ¿que te pasa? – Pregunto lita – quien al ver a serena no pudo evitar ver a la parejita

Amy y mina también vieron a la parejita

Vaya son tal para cual, son igual de arrogantes los dos – dijo mina- no hay que darles importancia

¿Quien es la chica? – Pregunto serena- a las chicas

Es rei hino – dijo lita- la mujer mas detestable de la escuela, por eso son novios, son tal para cual

¿Novios? – dijo serena- un tanto asombrada

Si asi es – dijo amy- ellos son novios desde hace 2 años más o menos

Oigan la plática esta muy interesante- dijo mina- pero la verdad me muero de hambre

Es cierto vámonos – dijeron las demás

Asi salieron de la escuela, hacia la casa de serena, las chicas se acomodaron en la sala

Oye serena ¿pasas siempre sola? – pregunto amy

Pues la verdad si- respondió- ya que mis padres trabajan todo el día

Oye pero ¿no te aburres? – dijo lita- aquí sola

Pues si pero me he acostumbrado- dijo serena- a ver chicas que les parece si pedimos pizza

Esta bien – dijeron las chicas

Asi que la rubia encargo dos pizzas que llegarían en 30 minutos, mientras las chicas platicaban

Oye serena dinos ¿tienes novio? O ¿dejaste algún amor perdido en Londres – dijo mina- muy emocionada, de saber

Pues la verdad no ya les he contado que solo me dedique a estudiar – dijo serena- un poco sonrojada

Ah entonces puede que conozcas a tu primer novio aquí – dijo mina con ojitos de borrego

Ay mina que cosas dices – replico lita- solo piensas en novios

Ay lita ya sabes como es mina – dijo amy- nunca cambiara

No se preocupen chicas – dijo serena- ya estoy conociendo a mina

Ay chicas el amor es lindo – dijo mina- si no vean a yaten y rei se ven tan lindos juntos

Bueno hay una cosa que no te discuto – respondió lita- el amor es lindo pero esos dos no creo que sepan ¿que es el amor?

Es muy cierto – replico amy- los dos son demasiado vanidosos, la verdad solo están juntos por la imagen que dan pero nada mas

Serena solo escuchaba a las chicas, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, las pizzas habían llegado, serena fue a recibirlas, minutos después las chicas estaban en la mesa disfrutando la pizza.

Serena por su parte estaba feliz, era quizá la primera ves que no almorzaba sola en su casa.

Chicas yo quiero agradecerles el que estén aquí conmigo – dijo serena- y sobre todo que sean mis amigas

Serena nosotras siempre seremos amigas – dijo mina- siempre estaremos juntas, claro menos cuando nos casemos

Las chicas miran a mina con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y ríen por las ocurrencias de mina, que siempre hacia unos comentarios tan chistosos.

Y entre risas y pláticas terminaron de comer, estaban muy a gusto las cuatro chicas.

Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo amy- ya es un poco tarde

Es cierto – dijo lita- mirando su reloj

Ay chicas es temprano aun – decía mina – en tono de suplica

Mina lo siento pero yo debo hacer unas cosas – dijo lita – si quieres quédate

Yo debo ir a hacer unas compras para mi mama – dijo amy – nos vemos en la escuela serena

Bueno serena entonces me voy – dijo mina- por que no quiero irme sola

Esta bien chicas nos vemos – dijo serena – despidiendo a sus amigas

De nuevo serena estaba sola en casa, asi que decidió ir a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama dando un suspiro muy hondo.

A su cabeza solo venían imágenes de aquel chico de ojos verdes, la verdad no entendía ¿por que? Solo que al pensar en ese chico su corazon se aceleraba mucho

Tomo a azul en sus manos

Sabes azul fue un desastre mi primer día de escuela- decía la rubia – un poco triste pues recordaba que aquel chico estaba furioso

Tengo una idea iré al parque un rato – pensaba- mientras dejaba a azul en la cama

Se puso un jeans azul, una camisa rosa y salio rumbo al parque, pero en el camino vio una heladería, asi que se detuvo a comprar un helado de vainilla, una vez que había comprado su helado salio de la heladería y en una esquina, se topo con yaten

Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí – decía el chico- un tanto arrogante

¿Tu? Vaya que suerte la mía – pensaba serena- mientras el corazon le saltaba

Sabes niña hoy ha sido un día muy malo para mi – dijo yaten- todo por ti que primero me tiras las malteadas y para colmo te encuentro en mi camino

Yo ya te pedí disculpas –dijo serena- queriendo seguir su camino

A ¿donde vas? A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca – dijo yaten- tomándola del brazo

Oye suéltame eres un idiota – gritaba serena- ya enojada por que el chico no la soltaba

¿Como te atreves a insultarme? – Replico yaten- apretando con mas fuerza el brazo de la chica

Yo no creo que sea un insulto mas bien te digo la verdad – dijo serena- asi que suéltame

No me hagas reír ¿que harás? Echarme el helado encima – dijo yaten- burlándose de serena

Pues si asi lo quieres – dijo serena- quien le echo el helado en el cabello y de remate le dejo el cono de sombrero

Eres una idiota – decía el chico enfurecido – como ¿te atreves?

Eso es para que no seas tan idiota – dijo serena – quien se dio la vuelta y se fue

Yaten por su parte estaba que echaba chispas de enojado, nunca le habían hecho algo asi y menos dos veces en un día.

Serena mientras sentía que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho nunca había hecho algo asi, pero sabia que el la había provocado, ya ni fue al parque si no que se fue a su casa. Cuando llego se echo a reír al recordar lo que había hecho, pero de pronto se detuvo pues algo le decía que el chico estaba más furioso, con ella.

La verdad es que el se lo busco – pensaba serena- por tonto

Se dirigió a la cocina pues sus padres ya llegarían asi que decidió cocinar, termino justo a tiempo, sus padres al fin habían llegado

Hola princesa – dijo ikuko- ¿como te fue? Dándole un abrazo a su hija

Bueno pues muy bien – dijo serena- abrazando a su madre

Papa te extrañe – dijo serena- dándole un beso a Kenji

Yo también te extrañe mucho – dijo Kenji – quien abrazaba a serena

Bueno la cena ya esta servida – dijo serena- señalando el comedor

Los tres se dispusieron a cenar muy tranquilamente, si bien no pasaban todo el día con su hija, la querían mucho y la cena la disfrutaban como toda una familia, eso le gustaba mucho a serena.

Después de cenar se fue a su habitación se sentó junto a la ventana y dio un gran suspiro. Ya que se encontraba un poco desanimada pues la verdad no había sido un día muy bueno.

La noche estaba muy linda el cielo era iluminado por muchas estrellas, lo cual a ella le encantaba, y disfrutaba viendo ese mar de estrellas tan inmenso desde su ventana, de pronto se perdió tanto viendo las estrellas, pero una pareja que se veía muy amorosos la regreso a la realidad; cual no seria su sorpresa al ver ¿de quienes se trataba?

Así es la pareja era nada mas que yaten y rei que estaban de lo mas acaramelados

Ella solo los observaba desde la ventana, ¿por que? Ni ella sabia pero se quedo ahí observando, cuando la pareja se alejo ella se quito de la ventana, se acostó en su cama y la verdad no durmió muy bien, pues por que de solo pensar que mañana tendría que ver a ese arrogante de nuevo………

**Hola a tods espero les guste este capitulo y recuerden aquellas veces que no nos fue muy bien en la escuela, o cuando conocieron a alguien tan orgulloso como yaten ¿a cuantas no nos ha pasado? Que el primer día de clases no es como queremos…. bueno les prometo que esto se va a poner muy interesante conforme avancen los capítulos y ojala me acompañen en esta aventura…….. gracias y los quiero mucho…. Recuerden que actualizare pronto **


	4. ¿ que siento?

Habían pasado varios días ya desde que serena inicio la escuela pero los enfrentamientos con yaten seguían, aquello parecía un campo de guerra entre insultos y gritos cada ves que se encontraban la verdad era que yaten no soportaba ver a serena, y seren

Habían pasado varios días ya desde que serena inicio la escuela pero los enfrentamientos con yaten seguían, aquello parecía un campo de guerra entre insultos y gritos cada ves que se encontraban la verdad era que yaten no soportaba ver a serena, y serena pues tampoco aunque en ella era diferente por que a la vez que le fastidiaba en el fondo sentía algo muy especial por el.

Las chicas ya se encontraban en clase, todas estaban muy atentas, hasta mina ponía atención

Mientras que serena tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte

Serena ¿que te pasa? – dijo mina con cara de borreguito

Eh que nada – dijo serena mas desorientada que nunca

Ay serena que se me hace que estas pensando en yaten – dijo mina o ¿me lo vas a negar?

Mina quieres dejar de hablar tonterías – dijo lita ¿como se te ocurre que va a estar pensando en ese tonto?

Guarden silencio – grito el profesor

Las chicas se sonrojaron ya que toda la clase tenía la mirada sobre ellas, dejaron la plática y decidieron poner atención, llego el momento del receso y las chicas se fueron a la cafetería, a tomar una malteada.

Oye serena enserio no se como aguantas las groserías que ese tipo ha hecho – dijo lita un poco molesta

Bueno a mi me hubiera encantado verlo lleno de helado- dijo mina ya me lo imagino con cara de tonto

Bueno chicas les diré que no es fácil, nunca me había encontrado con alguien tan prepotente – dijo serena dando un leve suspiro

Mira serena el siempre se comporta así – dijo amy así que es mejor que no le tomes tanta importancia

Pues yo digo que serena y yaten terminaran siendo novios- dijo mina con una cara muy picara

Queeeee – gritaron las chicas ante el comentario de mina

Como dices semejante disparate – dice lita

Ay lita ningún disparate bien dice el dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso – dijo mina muy seria

Ay no mina ¿como se te ocurre? – dijo serena yo con ese arrogante pero ni en mis peores pesadillas

Mina no digas esas cosas – dijo amy

Oigan chicas iré al baño – dijo serena levantándose de inmediato hacia el baño

Ya en el baño serena se lavo las manos y peino su hermoso cabello cuando de pronto entra rei, serena no le dio importancia

Vaya a quien vine a encontrar- dijo rei espero no vayas a derramar helado sobre mi

Serena se sonrojo, la verdad sintió pena y vergüenza

Yo… bueno lo que paso con tu novio fue un accidente – dijo serena apenada

Pues ten mas cuidado no seas tan tonta – dijo rei muy altanera ah por cierto ten mas cuidado al verlo pues se puede dar cuenta

¿Cuenta de que? – dijo serena muy nerviosa

De que te gusta – dijo rei te lo digo para que tengas cuidado pues tu no estas a la altura de yaten, eres muy poca cosa para el

Estas equivocada yo… no… - tartamudeaba serena tratando de articular palabra

Ya estas advertida querida – dijo rei no vueles tan alto por que pues la caída seria terrible; dejando a serena ahí parada

Serena aun no sabia como es que ella lo sabia, y es que era verdad yaten le gustaba, pero ella no quería decírselo a nadie por que no era correcto el tenia novia, pero no contaba con que rei se diera cuenta, eso la ponía nerviosa, ya que nunca se había encontrado en un situación así.

Serena se fue a la cafetería con las chicas

Oye serena te tardaste mucho – dijo lita ¿te paso algo?

Bueno si pero quiero hablar con ustedes en mi casa – dijo serena muy nerviosa, pues a lo lejos vio a rei y yaten

¿De que se trata? – dijo amy, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras

Ya se nos vas a confesar que estas enamorada – dijo mina en voz alta

SHHHHHHHHHHH – dijeron las chicas ya que todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo

Lo siento – dijo mina apenada

Oigan chicas ya es hora de ir a clases – dijo serena quien quería salir corriendo de ahí

Las chicas se fueron a clase, pero su maestro había tenido una emergencia así que las clases estaban suspendidas, decidieron ver el partido de 8 grado contra noveno un rato, aunque serena no estaba muy de acuerdo por que pues yaten estaba en el equipo, pero accedió a quedarse.

Hay que sentarnos de aquel lado – dijo mina así veremos mejor el partido

Todas las chicas la siguieron y se sentaron a ver el partido, todas estaban muy atentas a las jugadas de los chicos, serena por su parte estaba muy nerviosa ya que rei no dejaba de observarla, desde el otro extremo.

Hola ¿como estas? – dijo Will dando la mano a serena

Hola ¿como te llamas? Pregunto serena estrechando su mano

Me llamo will y tu eres bombón – dijo el chico tocando las coletas de la chica

Te equivocas yo me llamo serena- dijo un poco molesta

Perdón lo siento- dijo will no era mi intención es que yaten así te llama

Ay no me digas que lo conoces y te mando a molestarme – dijo serena muy nerviosa

Bueno si lo conozco soy su amigo – respondió pero descuida no me mando a molestarte

Que bueno – dijo serena un poco mas aliviada

Veo que yaten no te cae muy bien – dijo will viendo a la chica

La verdad es que como que no congeniamos mucho – dice serena somos muy diferentes

Las chicas ni se habían dado cuenta que serena hablaba con will

Oye pues te diré que eres la primera chica que lo pone en su lugar – dijo un tanto divertido

La verdad no era mi intención pero es bastante arrogante – dijo serena

De pronto serena no supo que paso solo sintió el golpe de la pelota de futbol que se estrellaba en su cara, todos los presentes la veían y a la vez veían a yaten que había sido el responsable de semejante pelotazo.

Serena se levanto y salio corriendo de la escuela, las chicas salieron tras ella pero no la alcanzaron, mientras yaten por su parte ni se movió para ver a serena .

Serena mientras tanto corría y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras en la cancha:

Oye yaten a mi me parece que deberías disculparte con serena – decía will molesto

Yo ¿disculparme? Como se te ocurre – dijo yaten como siempre arrogante

Eres un tonto ella es una chica muy linda – dijo will

Ay ya adivino te gusta bombón ¿verdad? – decía yaten burlándose

Solo estupideces salen de tu boca- grito will serena es una persona muy amable

¿Amable? No me hagas reír – decía yaten ahí me pago una de tantas

¿ por que eres tan idiota? – dijo will apunto de pegarle

Mira si tanto te preocupa ve a verla – dijo yaten ya molesto

Amor ¿nos vamos? – dijo rei colgándose del cuello de su novio

Si amor vámonos – dijo besando a la chica

Will sin decir más se fue pues no soportaba el comportamiento de yaten

Mientras serena ya estaba en su casa pero no dejaba de llorar, pero la verdad es que no lloraba por el pelotazo, mas bien ese era el pretexto pues en su cabeza sonaban las palabras de rei y lo que mas le preocupaba era ¿que iba a pasar si yaten se enteraba?

De tanto llorar se quedo dormida, mientras las chicas estaban en casa de amy

Pobre serena – dijo lita un poco triste

Si para rematar yaten se las desquito muy feo – dijo amy y ni si quiera le pidió disculpas

No creen que ¿deberíamos ir a verla? – dijo mina ella debe estar en su casa muy triste

Que les parece si ¿vamos mas tarde? – dijo amy pues recuerden que quería hablar con nosotros

Es cierto – dijo lita vamos mas tarde

Mientras tanto yaten ya estaba en su casa, se recostó en el sofá, no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en el pelotazo que le dio a serena

¿Que demonios me pasa? Eso fue un accidente – pensaba muy molesto

Rei mientras estaba en su cuarto

Ja así que tenia razón, la insípida de serena siente algo por yaten – pensaba pues mas vale que se olvide de el que ni sueñe que el se va afijar en ella

Mientras serena se había despertado, tenia los ojos muy irritados de tanto llorar se sentó en el suelo tomando a azul en sus brazos

Sabes azul tu me conoces mejor que nadie, y no puedo mentirte siento algo muy especial por ese chico, es la primera ves que siento algo así, pero no es posible el tiene novia, así que será mejor que deje de pensar en el – decía a su muñeca muy triste

De pronto tocaron la puerta y fue rápido a abrir eran las chicas

Chicas – dijo serena pasen siéntense

Serena ¿como estas? – pregunto mina

Pues me duele un poco la cara pero nada mas – dijo serena, perdón por haber salido corriendo

No te preocupes, tratamos de alcanzarte – dijo amy pero no nos fue posible

Serena bueno venimos por que en la mañana dijiste que querías hablar con nosotras – dijo lita viendo a serena

Bueno si… yo… no se como contarles- balbuceo serena

Serena confía en nosotras somos tus amigas – dijo amy con seriedad

Bueno chicas es que verán es la primera vez que siento algo así – decía serena un poco apenada

Ay no serena ¿estas enferma? – decía mina tocándole la frente

No mina, no estoy enferma – dijo serena viendo a las chicas

Y ¿entonces? Gritaron las tres

Bueno la verdad es que yaten me… gusta – dijo serena mas roja que un tomate

Ay no puedes estar hablando en serio – dijo lita es muy arrogante

Serena ¿estas segura? – dijo amy mira que ustedes dos pues no se caen muy bien

Ven chicas yo tenia razón serena esta enamorada – decía mina muy contenta

Chicas se que esto no es posible, por que bueno el tiene novia, así que les pido que guarden el secreto – dijo serena en tono de suplica

No te preocupes serena – dijo lita pero no entiendo ¿como paso esto?

La verdad chicas ni yo lo se, solo paso- dijo serena mas tranquila

Descuida amiga tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras – dijo amy

Pero las chicas notaban que serena no estaba del todo tranquila

Serena ya no te preocupes- dijo mina no diremos nada

Es que no es eso mina – dijo serena lo que pasa es que alguien mas lo sabe

QUEEEEEEEEE gritaron las chicas

¿A que te refieres? – dijo amy

Pues verán rei lo sabe y tengo miedo de que se lo diga, se imaginan seria la burla de toda la escuela – decía serena muy preocupada

No te preocupes para eso somos amigas para defenderte si lo necesitas – dijo lita dándole ánimos a serena

Gracias, chicas ya me siento mejor, son muy buenas amigas – dijo serena

Oye serena mañana es sábado ¿tienes planes? – dijo amy

Pues la verdad no – dijo serena aunque quiero dormir toda la mañana

Nosotros pensábamos ir a dar un paseo – dijo mina si quieres puedes venir

Bueno, no se – dijo serena pero si cambio de parecer les aviso

Esta bien – dijo lita y no te preocupes por nada si esa loca de rei dice algo me las pagara

Bueno nosotras nos retiramos – dijo mina, y pon algo de hielo en tu cara que aun se ve roja

Descuida, adiós chicas – dijo serena

Serena después de haber platicado con sus amigas se sentía mas tranquila, la verdad si que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo pero era una chica muy tímida.

Una hora más tarde llegaron sus padres quienes se sentaron con ella en la sala

Dime hija ¿como te fue hoy? – pregunto ikuko que observaba la cara de serena

Muy bien mama – dijo serena tratando de ocultar la cara

A ver serena dime ¿que te paso en la cara? – dijo ikuko muy seria pues la tienes roja

Hija di que paso – dijo Kenji con dulzura a la chica

Obviamente serena no iba a contar la verdad así que en segundos preparo una buena excusa según ella

Bueno pues verán, estábamos con mis amigas jugando futbol – dijo serena y sin querer me pegaron en la cara

Hija debes tener mas cuidado – dijo Kenji dulcemente

Claro que si papa – dijo serena dándole un beso

Bueno creo que será mejor que cenemos, trajimos tu comida favorita- dijo ikuko poniendo sobre la mesa comida japonesa

Que bien gracias – dijo la rubia mas animada

Unos quince minutos después tocaban la puerta

¿Serena esperas a alguien? – pregunto Kenji viendo a serena

No para nada – dijo serena no se quien puede ser

Iré a ver – dijo ikuko levantándose hacia la puerta

Un minuto después regreso, dirigiéndose a serena

Hija hay un chico que te busca – dice ikuko un tanto seria

¿ a mi? – dice serena

Si serena a ti – dice ikuko esta vez mas seria

Serena no sabia que decir, se preguntaba ¿quien la buscaba

Hija ve, a ver quien es no te preocupes- dijo Kenji muy comprensivo

Esta bien papa- gracias – dijo serena prometo que no me tardo

Serena salio hacia la puerta, para ver quien la buscaba

¿ tu? – dijo serena sorprendida

Hola bombón- dijo will vine a ver ¿como estas?

Si te mando ese tonto puedes irte por donde viniste – dijo serena molesta

No vine por que en verdad quiero saber como estas – dijo will

¿Como supiste donde vivo? – dijo serena fulminando al chico con la mirada

Bueno cálmate la verdad pregunte por ti, además tu peinado no es muy común – dijo will y fue fácil encontrarte

Muy gracioso- dijo muy molesta

Escucha de verdad me preocupe mucho – dijo will muy dulcemente

Bueno pues ya viste estoy bien – dijo serena así que ya puedes irte

Por favor no creas que soy igual a yaten – dijo will si soy su amigo pero no somos iguales

Perdón –dijo serena- no era mi intención

Esta bien te perdono – dijo will- pero con una condición

¿Cual? – respondió serena

Que mañana vayas conmigo a tomar un helado – dijo will pero no me mal interpretes

Este bueno… no se – dijo serena ya que la verdad era la primera vez que un chico le hacia una invitación

Bien hagamos un trato – dijo will piénsalo yo vengo por ti mañana a las 2 de la tarde

Bueno esta bien – dijo serena disculpa por haberte hablado así

No te preocupes bombón… perdón serena – dijo will nos vemos mañana

Alejándose de la casa de serena, serena cerro la puerta dirigiéndose al comedor

¿ quien era el chico? – pregunto ikuko

Es un amigo de la escuela – dijo serena se llama will

Que bueno que ya tengas amigos – dijo Kenji a serena

Si papa ami también me alegra mucho – dijo serena

La familia termino de cenar, muy tranquilos y muy felices, serena minutos después se retiro a su habitación, se dirigió a su ventana, el cielo estaba iluminado por una hermosa luna llena, no pudo evitar pensar en el bendito pelotazo y por consiguiente en yaten, que bueno sabia que no era una perita en dulce, pero en el corazon no se manda y bueno cuando uno se enamora se enamora.

De pronto desde su ventana vio a yaten y rei muy acaramelados, lo que le ocasiono que el corazon se le estrujara, por lo que se quito de la ventana.

Paseo por su habitación repitiéndose a si misma que no podía sentir nada por yaten y pidiendo a Dios que le ayudara a que esto no pasara a mas, trato de pensar en la salida de mañana con will; lo que hizo que se olvidara un poco de ese tonto

Bien mañana será otro día -pensaba mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida

A la mañana siguiente serena se despertó a las diez de la mañana, pues era algo dormilona los fines de semana, se levanto en pijama, como de costumbre sus papas no estaban pues tenían que hacerse cargo de las zapaterías que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado levantar.

Serena fue a la cocina y se preparo un desayuno muy ligero y se sentó en la sala a ver televisión, y así paso hasta medio día, decidió darse un baño pues will pasaría por ella a las dos de la tarde.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba duchada y de pronto sonó el teléfono y contesto

Alo – respondió

Hola serena – dijo lita quería saber si saldrás con nosotros

Ay lita pues la verdad lo siento pero tengo un compromiso – dijo serena espero no les moleste

No para nada serena – dijo lita pero ¿ a donde iras?

Serena le contó que will la había venido a buscar anoche y la había invitado a salir en la tarde

Bueno ya veo – dijo lita entonces nos vemos y cuídate mucho

OK lita gracias – dijo serena salúdame a las chicas

Y así se despidieron, serena busco ropa para cambiarse, se decidió por un vestido rosa de tirantes y unas hermosas zapatillas blancas se veía muy bonita y por su puesto sus hermosas coletas.

Bajo a la sala a escuchar música, pues le encantaba la televisión y la música, el tiempo paso rápido y así dieron las dos, will era muy puntual asi que estaba tocando la puerta exactamente a las dos, serena fue a abrir la puerta

Vaya que puntual eres – dijo serena al ver a will

Bueno no me gusta hacer esperar una dama – sonrío veo que estas lista así que vamos

Serena salio del brazo del chico rumbo a la heladería, en menos de 15 minutos llegaron

¿ que te pareces si nos sentamos en aquella mesa? – dijo will señalando una mesa al lado de la ventana

Muy bien – dijo serena sonriendo a will

Serena se sentó en aquella mesa mientras will iba por los helados, ya con los helados will se fue a la mesa

Bien bombón espero te guste – dijo will dando un helado de vainilla a serena

Claro que si – dijo serena

Ya los dos en la mesa comenzaron a platicar

A ver bombón dime ¿ hace cuanto vives aquí? – pregunto will

Pues en realidad llevo aquí pocos meses- contesto serena

Y dime ¿ ya te acostumbraste? – pregunto el chico

La verdad si, aunque no niego que me encantaría regresar a Londres – dijo serena un tanto nostálgica

Bueno me imagino mudarse es muy difícil – dijo el chico mas si dejaste amigos

Aunque no creas no tengo amigos en Londres- dijo serena pero aquí tengo tres grandes amigas

Y así pasaron el tiempo platicando de muchas cosas, serena noto que will era un chico muy amable y parecía ser un buen amigo; mientras will estaba muy a gusto con serena pues era una chica muy alegre y sincera, le agradaba para tenerla como amiga, eran muy compatibles.

De pronto entra yaten a la heladería, y observa a will y serena dirigiéndose a su mesa

Hola will vaya no imagine encontrarte aquí – dijo yaten viendo a will

Pues veras invite a serena a tomar un helado – respondió will viendo a serena

Ya veo oye niña ten cuidado de no derramar el helado a mi amigo – dijo yaten en un tono burlón

Tu ¿que no te cansas de molestarme? – dijo serena quien ya estaba muy nerviosa por la presencia de yaten

Ay niña no te lo tomes tan personal – dijo yaten mirándola

Esto puso mas nerviosa a serena, will solo los observaba de pronto a will le cayo un mensaje al celular.

Oye yaten me ¿harías el favor de acompañar a serena a su casa? –dijo will es que tengo una emergencia

No yo me puedo ir sola – dijo serena mas nerviosa aun

Por favor serena me quedaría mas tranquilo – dijo will

Pero por que me pides eso – dijo yaten que no ves que ella no quiere

Ay yaten por favor, hazlo si – dijo will pero promete que no serás grosero

En verdad no es necesario will yo puedo irme – dijo serena

Ay ya basta – dijo yaten la llevare pero ya paren

Gracias yaten – dijo will te debo una

Adiós serena, si puedo iré a verte mas noche – dijo will levantándose para marcharse

Adiós will – dijo serena gracias por todo

Will se marcho dejándolos solos en la heladería, yaten solo la miraba lo que ponía a serena mas nerviosa

Oye bombón termina con tu helado y nos vamos – dijo yaten sarcástico

Te voy a pedir que no me digas bombón – dijo serena me llamo serena por si no lo sabias

Perdóname la vida quieres – respondió yaten y apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo

Pues vete – dijo serena enojada

Por que eres tan grosera – dijo yaten enojado- mirándola a los ojos

¿Yo? Aquí el único grosero eres tu – dijo serena quien se levanto y salio de la heladería

Yaten salio tras de ella, ¿por que? Por fastidiarla y por que no podía permitir que una chica de alguna manera lo pusiera en su lugar

Oye espera – grito yaten corriendo para alcanzarla

Serena mientras serena no le prestaba atención, pero yaten la alcanzo tomándola del brazo

Oye niña ya basta no seas tan infantil – dijo yaten quien la tenia del brazo

Te lo pediré de buena manera suéltame por favor- dijo serena quien ya estaba temblando mas que un papel

El nerviosismo de serena no paso desapercibido por yaten

¿ por que estas nerviosa? Ay ya se yo te pongo nerviosa – dijo muy arrogante

No… no digas tonterías lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me tomes del brazo – dijo serena con una hilo de voz

Bueno es comprensible, me imagino que soy el primer chico guapo que lo hace – dijo mostrando su arrogancia nueva mente

¡Ya basta! Contigo es imposible estar en paz – dijo serena ni te molestes en seguirme por que me voy sola

Pues lo siento por que will me lo pidió así que te acompaño – dijo yaten llevando la contraria

Serena empezó a caminar, mientras yaten la seguía ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el camino.

Serena pensaba ¿por que a mi? Hay Dios un día de estos se va a dar cuenta de lo que siento, ay no eso seria terrible.

Mientras yaten solo observaba los gestos que hacia la chica, y pensaba

Vaya es una niña bonita, aunque un poco insoportable ¿ pero que diablos estoy pensando?

Minutos después ya estaban frente a la casa de la rubia

Vaya niña ¿ esta es tu casa? – dijo yaten viendo a serena

Así es bueno ya puedes irte – dijo serena mas tranquila

Vaya ¿quien es la grosera ahora? – dijo yaten burlándose de ella

No soy grosera, ya me acompañaste hasta mi casa y eso era todo – dijo serena cortes mente

Es cierto ya me voy, salúdame a will cuando lo veas – dijo yaten dándose la vuelta y marchándose

Serena por fin entro a su casa, por fin había llegado, el camino lo sintió eterno por lo nerviosa que iba, subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama a descansar un rato, se cambio por una ropa mas cómoda, un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa blanca.

El teléfono sonó y serena contesto

Bueno – dijo serena

Hija solo llamaba para decirte que hoy llegaremos tarde- dijo Kenji pues tenemos un compromiso

No te preocupes papa- dijo serena descuida

Cena y descansa no nos esperes despierta – dijo Kenji cuídate

Adiós papa – respondió serena

Vaya otra vez sola- pensaba serena

Mientras se dispuso a prepara de cenar, se metió a la cocina a preparar algo ligero y se dispuso a ver televisión.

Una hora más tarde tocaron a su puerta

Hola will pasa- dijo serena muy cortes

Hola serena- dijo will vine a ver ¿como estas? Además me que de preocupado por dejarte con yaten

Siéntate – dijo serena pues estoy bien, de tu amigo que te digo que no sepas

¿Te molesto? –pregunto will ay ese yaten

Bueno ya sabes como es de arrogante,- dijo serena pero no tiene importancia

Sabes ustedes dos se ven muy graciosos peleando – dijo will en tono de broma

Bueno yo de gracioso no le veo nada- dijo serena además tu amigo es insoportable

Sabes por ahí dicen que de el odio al amor solo hay un paso- dijo will viendo a serena

Yo… yo… como crees que – balbuceo serena muy nerviosa

Ay serena solo fue una broma – dijo will riendo de ver a la chica

Pues que broma la tuya – dijo serena muy molesta además yo por ese cavernícola nunca sentiría nada

Sabes los nuncas siempre llegan – dijo will viendo la aptitud de la chica

Will sospechaba que serena sentía algo por yaten, y al observar su comportamiento lo comprobó.

Bueno ya olvida todo – dijo will solo fue un comentario

Bueno esta bien – dijo serena

Los dos chicos platicaron por un buen rato, ya que will le hizo compañía a serena hablaron de tantas cosas, los dos habían congeniado muy bien. Serena había encontrado un amigo mas, en el cual empezaba a confiar.

**Hola a tods espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les adelantare que en el próximo yaten descubre que serena esta enamorada de el, pero bueno conociendo a yaten quien sabe que pase, estén pendientes, actualizare el martes, pero si puedo lo hare antes no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. la carta

La carta …

La carta …

Ya habían pasado días desde que serena les confeso a las chicas que yaten le gustaba, hasta will lo sabia pues el y serena eran muy buenos amigos, el la visitaba a veces después de clases y platicaban mucho, will era muy buena persona, para serena era un gran amigo, con las chicas también había una gran amistad ahora eran cinco grandes amigos.

Bueno chicas hay que ir a clases- dijo mina- aunque preferiría no entrar al salón

Hay mina ya no inventes – dijo lita- debemos entrar pronto

Oye serena y ¿will? – Dijo amy- es que no lo he visto

Bueno ni yo – dijo serena- a lo mejor se le hizo tarde, pero lo veremos después de clases

Oigan chicas entremos – dijo mina- por que ahí viene la parejita

Para serena era cada vez mas difícil no ponerse nerviosa, en especial por que rei sabia lo que ella sentía por yaten, pero hacia lo que podía, aunque la verdad al verlos besándose se le encogía el corazon, el aire le faltaba y sus hermosos ojos azules se ponían nublados por las lagrimas, claro todo esto sin que yaten la viera, solo sus amigos sabían lo que la rubia sentía.

Serena no te pongas triste – dijo lita- aunque no me agrada la idea, de que estés enamorada de el

Lita no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veo – dijo serena- aunque se que el nunca se fijaría en mi

Serena no digas tonterías – dijo amy- tu eres mejor que rei, lo que pasa que es un ciego

Gracia chicas – dijo serena- aunque pues la realidad es otra

Oigan pues yo tengo un plan – dijo mina- que les contare después de clases y creo que en algo ayudara

Todas se quedaron intrigadas pero mina no les dijo nada, y se fueron a clase, la mañana en clase transcurrió sin mayor problema para las chicas.

Después de clases se reunieron en casa de serena, las chicas y will serena les sirvió pastel y refresco y se acomodaron en la sala.

Me da gusto estar aquí con ustedes – dijo will- ahora si ya somos buenos amigos

Eso es cierto- dijo lita- ahora somos un grupo muy unido

A pesar de que tu no estas en nuestro salón – dijo amy- al principio creí que eras como yaten

Ay no como creen – dijo will- soy su amigo pero no soy como el

Bueno ya hablemos de otra cosa – dijo serena- no es posible que yaten este en nuestras conversaciones

Lo siento serena – dijo mina- pero hoy ese será el tema de conversación, pues tengo un plan

¿Un plan? – Gritaron todos- muy sorprendidos

Así es – dijo mina- tengo una idea para que yaten se de cuenta de que serena lo quiere

Bueno mina yo no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo serena- pues el tiene novia

Mira serena – dijo will- rei no quiere a yaten y a mi me daría gusto que yaten y tu pues…

Aunque no estoy de acuerdo – dice lita- tu sabrás que hacer serena

Bueno mina- dice amy- dinos ¿ cual es tu plan?

Esta bien – dice mina- escuchen y después me dicen

Yo pienso que serena debería mandarle una carta diciéndole lo que ella siente, así el la lee y bueno alguna reacción debe tener ¿no creen? Además serena es más fácil decírselo por escrito que en persona- ¿que piensan?

Bueno mina – dijo will- me parece buena idea, pero pienso que a la carta no le pongas tu nombre serena

Pues me parece bien- dice lita- y eso de no ponerle nombre a la carta creo que lo hará interesante

Miren chicas – dice amy- creo que debemos escuchar a serena, además hay que ser realistas pues sabemos que yaten es muy orgulloso y no sabemos como reaccionara

Serena dime – dijo mina- ¿que te pareció mi idea?

Bueno mina no se – dijo serena-la verdad yo no quisiera complicarme la vida

Serena escucha- dijo will- creo que es mejor que lo intentes, pues así sabrás si hay una esperanza y si no la hay pues lo sabrás

Creo que will tiene razón – dijo lita- nada pierdes con intentar y recuerda que la carta no llevara tu nombre

Así es – dijo mina- si el se enoja pues no sabrá que la escribiste tu y se acabo

Vamos serena dijo will- no pierdes nada con intentarlo

No se- dijo serena- no prometo nada, pero si me decido mañana llevare la carta

Bueno eso ya es un avance – dijo lita- pero ¿como se la haremos llegar?

Descuida lita- dijo mina- will se la pondrá sobre su mochila sin que lo vean y listo

Vaya mina- dijo amy- piensas en todo

Claro – dijo mina- este plan no fallara, además a lo mejor haya romance en puerta

Bueno chicos – dijo serena- olvídense de eso ya y recuerden que no es seguro que el plan se lleve a cabo

Serena te conozco – dijo will- se que escribirás la carta y mañana todo puede suceder

Si – dijo serena- todo puede suceder o rei me mata o lo hace yaten

Ya no exageres serena – dijo will- yo mas bien creo que las cosas serán diferentes

Bien chicas – dijo amy- mañana ya veremos que pasa

Y lo que resto de la tarde hablaron tantas cosas, no sintieron el tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta estaba oscureciendo.

Oigan chicas- dijo mina- es hora de irnos ya es de noche

Es cierto – dijo lita- vámonos

Will – dijo amy- ¿te quedaras?

Si- dijo will- le hare compañía un rato mas a serena

Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo mina- y ya saben no olviden el plan de la carta

Las chicas se despidieron de will y serena dejándolos en la sala, la verdad el plan de la carta tenia muy preocupada a serena

Serena- dijo will- ¿ que te pasa?

Eh bueno – contesto la rubia- no puedo mentirte el plan de la carta me tiene preocupada

Serena – dijo will- dime ¿que te preocupa? Con sinceridad

Bueno pues veras – dijo serena- me preocupa la reaccion de yaten

Serena – dijo will- la carta no llevara tu nombre

Pero y si descubre que soy yo – dijo serena- se que no lo tomara muy bien que digamos

Bueno tienes razón- dijo will- pero que tal si el te corresponde

No te niego que me encantaría- dijo serena- pero eso no va a suceder, somos muy distintos

Serena pase lo que pase – dijo will- yo estaré ahí, recuerda que mas vale intentarlo para no quedarse con la duda

Es cierto – dijo serena- entonces lo intentare, gracias por ser buen amigo

Bien serena- dijo will- mañana ya veremos y si no sale bien pues ahí queda y te enamoras de otro

Ay ni que fuera tan fácil – dijo serena- es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien

Es normal – dijo will- yaten es tu primer amor

Mi primer amor- dijo serena- dando un suspiro muy hondo

No cabe duda – dijo will- estas enamorada de yatencito

Oye will – dijo serena- el siempre ¿es así de orgulloso y testarudo?

Bueno – dice wiil- si desde que lo conozco, pero es buena persona en el fondo

Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo serena- ay no solo de pensar en mañana me pongo nerviosa

Calma – dijo will- yo te recomiendo que escribas la carta y te quedes tranquila

Bueno esta bien – dijo serena- la escribiré y mañana la llevo

Bien serena- dijo will- entonces me voy para que la escribas y nos vemos mañana

Esta bien – dijo serena- nos vemos mañana

Y así los chicos se despidieron con un beso en la mejia, serena se quedo en la puerta hasta que will se fue, luego entro y subió a su habitación, como de costumbre los padres de serena llegarían noche, la rubia ceno sándwich y un vaso de leche en su habitación junto a la ventana con su querida muñeca azul.

Mientras comía la rubia pensaba ¿como escribir la carta? Pues la verdad no sabía como empezarla, pero decidió cenar y después preocuparse por la carta.

Unos minutos después estaba sobre un pequeño escritorio en su habitación, unas cuantas hojas de papel, y una pluma, unas horas mas tarde en el suelo habian muchos papeles, pues aun la carta no estaba lista, por momentos veía por su ventana, talvez para ordenar sus ideas, al fin escribió la carta, era una carta en donde ella le expresaba a su manera lo que sentía, cuando tenia la carta lista la leía una y otra vez la ultima vez empezó a leerla en vos alta:

**Yaten: **

**No de que manera acercarme a ti, por eso he decidido escribirte esta carta, espero que no te molestes; quiero decirte que para mi eres una persona muy especial, se que nunca te lo diré de frente pero al menos, te lo diré en esta carta que refleja mis sentimientos hacia ti, solo te veo de lejos y asi soy feliz; sabes cuando te veo mi dia se ilumina.**

**Tu sin saber has iluminado mis días, se que quizá te parezca tonto lo que te escribo pero es lo que mi corazon siente, y de alguna manera quería decírtelo.**

**Espero que no te moleste con mi carta, la verdad no es mi intención.**

**Espero tal vez algún día tener el valor de decirte que te quiero con todo mi corazon.**

Ahí estaba la carta ya escrita, la dejo en el escritorio para llevarla en la mañana, ya era casi de madrugada cuando se quedo dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Serena se despertó muy soñolienta, era natural pues casi no había dormido nada por la carta, desayuno un plato de cereal, subió a su habitación por su mochila y la carta, y así partió hacia la escuela, en todo el camino sentía que el estomago muy revuelto por los nervios, llego a la escuela y se reunió con las chicas.

Buenos días serena – saludo amy- ¿ como estas?

Hola amy – dijo serena- yo pues la verdad no he dormido mucho

Serena dime – dijo mina- ¿ la trajiste? Di que si

Di que si serena- dijo lita- por favor

Calma chicas – dijo serena- aquí esta la carta

La carta iba en un lindo sobre blanco decorado, por supuesto sin remitente, de pronto will llego pues el pondría la carta en la mochila de yaten

Hola chicas- saludo will- espero que hayas terminado la carta serena

Pues si – dijo serena- aunque no estoy muy convencida

Ay vamos serena ya no hay marcha atrás – dijo mina- además ya todo esta listo

Will – dijo serena- tengo mucho pánico que tal si las cosas salen mal

Serena- dijo will- nadie se va a enterar que fuiste tu quien la escribió, además pues la carta no lleva tu nombre

No te preocupes serena- dijo lita- además nadie sospechara de ti, por que will la pondrá en su mochila

Ay chicas – dijo serena- espero no arrepentirme de esto

Bien will – dijo mina- aquí esta la carta ya sabes que hacer

Mina le entrego la carta a will, pero no se percataron que rei había escuchado todo lo de la carta, así las chicas se dirigieron a su salón y will a poner la carta.

Bien serena- pensó rei- ahora veras que pasa cuando pones los ojos en alguien que no es para ti

Rei se fue a clases y vio como will le coloco la carta en la mochila a yaten, yaten que estaba por el pizarrón no vio

Will se dirigió hacia fuera mina lo estaba esperando para saber que había pasado

Ay dime ¿que paso? – Dijo mina- por que serena esta con los nervios de punta

Todo fue un éxito – dijo will- la carta ya esta en la mochila de yaten y el no se dio cuenta, así que dile a serena que se calme.

Que bueno – dijo mina- iré a contarles

Mientras en el salón rei buscaba la carta que will dejo, todos veían que buscaba en la mochila, pero como era novia de yaten a nadie le extraño, hasta que encontró la carta salio del salón con todo y carta.

Mientras serena ya estaba tranquila aparente mente, pues aun no cree que todo sea tan fácil.

Unos minutos mas tarde, comenzaron las clases, las chicas estaban muy atentas, pero en el salón de yaten las cosas iban a ponerse un poquito feas, rei había entrado de lo mas tranquila, tomo asiento a la par de yaten

Ahora si – pensaba rei- dudo que yaten te dirija la palabra, te lo mereces pues lo que es mío es mío y yo te lo dije

Unos quince minutos mas tarde, una alumna entra al salón y se dirige al profesor enfrente de todos

Dígame señorita – dijo el profesor- ¿ que se ofrece?

Pues vera – dijo la alumna- una persona me dio esta carta para un chico de esta sección

¿ una carta? – dijo el profesor? Un poco asombrado

Si esa chica me dijo que la leyera usted para toda la clase – dijo la alumna- aquí esta

Bueno entonces la leeré – dijo el profesor- tomando el sobre entre sus manos

Will estaba pálido pues de inmediato reconoció que esa carta era la de serena y no entendía ¿como había llegado a manos del profesor?

Mientras rei solo observaba el nerviosismo de will, la verdad disfrutaba con eso, pero disfrutaría mas la reacción de yaten hacia serena.

Bueno – pensaba will- la carta no tiene remitente así que no hay nada que temer

Pongan atención – dijo el profesor- aquí en mis manos hay una carta que va dirigida para un chico de este salón, me han solicitado que la lea para toda la clase ¿ que opinan?

Toda la clase quería saber ¿para quien era la carta? Y ¿que decía?

Hasta el mismo yaten quería saber que decía la carta, el profesor pues para dar por terminado el asunto bario el sobre y comenzó a leer:

**Yaten: **

**No de que manera acercarme a ti, por eso he decidido escribirte esta carta, espero que no te molestes; quiero decirte que para mi eres una persona muy especial, se que nunca te lo diré de frente pero al menos, te lo diré en esta carta que refleja mis sentimientos hacia ti, solo te veo de lejos y asi soy feliz; sabes cuando te veo mi dia se ilumina.**

**Tu sin saber has iluminado mis días, se que quizá te parezca tonto lo que te escribo pero es lo que mi corazon siente, y de alguna manera quería decírtelo.**

**Espero que no te moleste con mi carta, la verdad no es mi intención.**

**Espero tal vez algún día tener el valor de decirte que te quiero con todo mi corazon.**

**Atentamente SERENA **

El profesor había leído su carta, toda la clase veía a yaten, quien no tenia muy buena cara, will estaba sorprendido pues como es que la carta llevaba el nombre de serena, como era obvio la clase empezó a murmurar causando muchas opiniones.

A unas les había agradado la carta, otras pues simplemente veían aquella carta como una muestra de amor hacia yaten.

Lastimosa mente a yaten no le causo gracia alguna, quien estaba parado y en su mirada no había mas que molestia, camino hacia el profesor le pidió la carta y salio del salón con rumbo al gimnasio de la escuela, se sentó y arrugo la carta entre sus manos, estaba furioso y quizá no le molestaba el hecho de lo que decía la carta, si no el hecho de que la leyeron enfrente de todo el salón.

De pronto se levanto y camino hacia el séptimo grado, le pidió al profesor que dejara salir a serena, el profesor accedió, pero a las chicas les pareció raro que yaten la buscaba.

Serena salio de el salón y yaten la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta el gimnasio sin decir nada.

Oye ¿que te pasa? – Dijo serena- ¿quien te crees?

Eso mismo quiero saber yo- dijo yaten- ¿quien te crees tu? Para hacer tantas estupideces

No entiendo – dijo serena- ¿de que hablas?

Ah ahora resulta que no entiendes- dijo yaten- te hare recordar

Y de su bolsillo saco la carta que serena le había escrito, serena al ver la carta palideció, sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba, quería que la tierra la tragara

¿Ahora recuerdas? - dijo yaten- ¿como se te ocurre decir que lean la carta en el salón?

Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba serena- no dije eso yo… lo siento

¿Lo sientes? – dijo yaten – pues yo te diré algo esto es lo peor que me puede pasar ¿como se te ocurrió escribir esta cursilería?

Es que… bueno… tartamudeaba serena- más nerviosa

Escucha niñita – dijo yaten- no quiero ser grosero contigo pero por si no recuerdas tengo novia

Eso lo se – dijo serena- permite que te explique

Dame una buena razon – dijo yaten-¿ por que escribiste esta carta?

Serena respiro hondo y con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, le dijo:

No se en que momento llegue a sentir esto por ti, pero no lo puedo evitar se que tienes novia y eso lo respeto es solo que quería decírtelo, yo no se como disculparme contigo por esta carta, pero de verdad lo lamento.

Serena derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas que intentaba limpiar para que yaten no se diera cuenta, pero era imposible que el chico no viera esas lagrimas.

Cualquiera que sea el motivo- dijo yaten- no te da derecho a mandar cartas para leer en todo el salón

Pero yo no fui – dijo serena- yo no la mande al salón

¿Entonces? - pregunto yaten- quien estaba muy molesto

Serena no quiso involucrar a will así que guardo silencio, pues prefería que yaten creyera que ella tenia la culpa y no will; ya que según había dicho will eran amigos desde pequeños.

¿No dices nada? – Dijo yaten- eso quiere decir que si lo hiciste, pero sabes no importa, yo tengo novia y eso no va a cambiar, mucho menos por ti

Yaten se dio la vuelta llevándose la carta y dejando a serena hecha un mar de lagrimas, a serena el corazon se le encogía de tristeza, de pronto entro rei al gimnasio:

Vaya tonta – dijo rei- ¿que te paso? Ah ya se yaten te dio las gracias por la carta, no algo aun mejor, ya son novios. Déjame decirte que te mereces eso y mas yaten es mio

¿Fuiste tú? – Dijo serena- con sus ojos empañados por tanto llorar

Así es – dijo rei- yo encontré la carta en la mochila de yaten y me las ingenie para que la leyeran en el salón

¿Como fuiste capaz? –Dijo serena- ¿por que?

Muy simple- dijo rei- sabia que yaten reaccionaria así contigo y eso me agrada, pues creo te lo mereces por que eres muy poca cosa para el; además el es mío, así que aléjate de el.

Serena salio corriendo del gimnasio y de la escuela, corrió como pudo hasta llegar a su casa, se encerró en su habitación a llorar amargamente pues las palabras de yaten y rei resonaban en sus oídos, lloraba con mucho sentimiento nunca pensó alguna vez llorar así.

Las chicas estaban preocupadas y will les contó lo que había pasado, todos se sentían mal pues de alguna manera habían insistido tanto para que ella escribiera esa carta , a la salida de la escuela fueron a casa de serena, pero esta no abrió la puerta pues estaba dormida de tanto llorar.

Así que pensaron en que will viniera mas tarde y les informara como estaba serena, pues pensaban que tal vez no quería verlas.

Mientras yaten en su habitación, leía una y otra vez la carta, y pensaba en lo duro que fue con serena, la verdad le remordía la conciencia, pero por su orgullo no iba a pedir disculpas, eso para el seria la peor humillación pedir una disculpa.

Mientras serena ya había despertado, justo en ese momento toca will la puerta

Hola bombón – dijo will- notando que la rubia había llorado mucho

Pasa – dijo la rubia no de buenos ánimos

Serena las chicas y yo estamos preocupadas – dijo will- ¿ que paso?

Lo que tenia que pasar – dijo la rubia- llorando

Serena le contó a will lo que yaten le Abia dicho y también que rei había sido la causante de todo con la carta

Así que fue esa bruja- dijo will- ay que mujer más detestable

Eso ya no importa – dijo serena- ella tiene razón yo soy poca cosa para yaten

No serena- dijo will- al contrario eres mucho para un idiota como el, no te desanimes, aunque tampoco te digo que te ilusiones

Eso lo se – dijo serena- no te preocupes ya pasara, sabes no ire a la escuela lo que resta de la semana

¿Por que? – Dijo will- no tienes por que esconderte

No me escondo – dijo serena- es solo que es para evitar, creo que servirá para que tus compañeros olviden el incidente

Bueno es cierto – dijo will- si eso quieres

Las chicas pueden ayudarme con las clases – dijo serena- y pueden visitarme en las tardes

Si eso quieres esta bien- dijo will- sabes me gustaría hablar con yaten para ponerlo en su lugar y aclararle que fue su novia quien…

No will – dijo serena- no tiene caso. Prométeme que no harás nada

Pero serena – dijo will- no es justo

Por favor – dijo serena- es mejor no moverle más a este asunto, prométemelo

Esta bien – dijo will- como quieras, no hare nada pero ya no llores

Mira – dijo serena- lloro por que tengo que sacar lo que siento, así que no te preocupes

Bueno esta bien – dijo will- me voy para que descanses además debo ver a las chicas para contarles

Esta bien – dijo serena- diles que no se preocupen

Will se fue y serena subió a su recamara a llorar nuevamente, tomo a azul entre sus brazos y lloro nuevamente tanto que azul quedo bañada en lagrimas, sus padres llegarían noche así que decidio ir a tomar aire al parque.

Estuvo sentada en una banca, viendo el cielo iluminado por estrellas eso la tranquilizo un poco, de pronto a lo lejos observo a una persona que caminaba con la mirada al suelo, era yaten al verlo sintió que el corazon se le salía y a como pudo se quito de la banca y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

El chico se sentó en la banca y al igual que ella observaba las estrellas, pero el chico las miraba con algo de nostalgia, de pronto serena vio que entre sus manos tenia la carta, que leía una y otra vez.

de pronto serena hace ruido y el la ve, lo que ocasiona el nerviosismo de serena, el se levanta hacia ella

¿Me estas espiando bombón? – dijo yaten- vaya que suerte la mía

Perdón yo… dijo serena- no es mi intención ya me voy disculpa

Oye espera – dijo yaten- acompáñame un momento

Aquello le extraño a serena, pero accedió los dos se sentaron en la banca sin decir media palabra, hasta que yaten hablo

Sabes no es muy usual lo que voy a hacer – dijo yaten- pero quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de hoy en la escuela

¿Una disculpa? – dijo serena- mas que asombrada pues en lo poco que lo habia tratado nunca lo habia hecho

Así es – dijo yaten – creo que fui muy duro y es que la verdad estaba muy molesto

Lo siento – dijo serena- no era mi intención incomodarte

No es que me incomode – dijo yaten- es que veras nunca nadie me habia escrito algo así y no supe como reaccionar

Quieres decir que nunca te habían dado una carta – dijo serena- pero y ¿tu novia?

Pues para ella estas son cursilerías – dijo yaten – y por increíble que parezca nunca me ha escrito una carta

Yo… no se que decir – dijo serena- ante un yaten muy distinto al que conocía

Oye – dijo yaten- ¿puedo quedarme la carta?

Este… si quieres- dijo serena- esta bien, bueno yo debo irme

¿Te acompaño? – Dijo yaten- con un tono mas amable

No gracias – dijo serena- nos vemos

Serena se levanto un poco confundida pero mas tranquila, mientras ella se alejaba yaten la observaba, ella no se atrevió a verlo siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Gracias por la carta bombón – pensaba yaten- mientras serena se perdía de vista

**Hola a todos ¿ que les pareció este capitulo? Se que al principio quiza llegaron a odiar a yaten pero el tambien tiene su corazoncito lo que pasa es que pues no sabe como expresarlo. El proximo capitulo estara buen asi que no se lo pierdan actualizare el jueves, pero ya saben que si puedo lo hare antes..**

**Una aclaracion: darien no aparecera aun el aparecera mas adelante, pero no se me desesperen que ya aparecera paciencia, gracias por sus RW y prometo adelantarles un poquito de la historia a toda aquella que mande su RW o alguna pregunta yo se las respondere. Gracias por su apoyo **


	6. una tregua

El es mi amigo

El es mi amigo

La semana avanzaba, semana en la que serena decidió no ir a la escuela para que olvidaran el asunto de la dichosa carta, sus amigas y will la visitaban en las tardes para ponerla al corriente con las tareas y sobretodo con el panorama en la escuela.

Serena ya estaba mas tranquila sobre todo desde que yaten le pidió disculpas aquel día; aunque tenia claro que no debía confundir las cosas, pues el tenia novia. Serena se resigno pues sabia que cuando algo no es para ti, pues es simple no lo es, aunque el saber que yaten no seria para ella no evitaba que ella sintiera algo por el. Serena solo pensaba que si fueran amigos eso la haría feliz, pero a serena eso también le parecía imposible. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana así que la rubia después de pensar todo esto decidió dormir un rato más.

Mientras en la escuela las chicas estaban en la clase, ya estaban mas tranquila pues serena estaba de mejor animo, y en la tarde irían a verla.

Mientras en el salón de yaten, will estaba terminando una tarea mientras yaten estaba en parado frente a la ventana del salón perdido en sus propios pensamientos, rei mientras estaba con las chicas hablando puras idioteces, su tiempo lo pasaban criticando a la gente, hablando mal de ellas o cualquier acción que sea molestar a los demás.

Will de pronto observo a su amigo quien estaba muy pensativo al lado de la ventana, a will le extraño pues nunca lo había visto así.

Yaten – grito will- haciendo seña al chico

Yaten se dirigió hacia will y tomo asiento

Oye yaten puedo preguntarte algo- dijo will- viendo a su amigo

Dime- dijo yaten- un poco distraído, hasta un poco melancólico talvez

Veras te he notado raro últimamente- tal vez tiene que ver con la carta

La carta- murmuro yaten – no para nada ¿como crees? A propósito no he visto a bombón

Es que ella decidió no asistir a clases toda la semana – dijo will- un poco triste, por que quiere que se olvide lo de la carta

Ya veo – respondió yaten- dime ¿por que quiere que se olvide lo de la carta?- dijo un poco intrigado

Pues… creo que eso debes preguntárselo tu – dijo will viendo la reacción de yaten

¿Yo? no a mi me da igual – dijo en un tono sarcástico yaten- si te lo preguntaba era por curiosidad

Si como no – dijo will burlándose de yaten

Sabes que mejor me retiro – dijo yaten levantándose del lugar y saliendo del salón

Ay yatencito – pensaba will – creo que la carta te importa más de lo que aparentas, o será que serena te importa.

Will que conocía bien a yaten sabia que no estaba muy equivocado que digamos, pero will sabia que si estaba en lo correcto no iba a ser fácil para yaten reconocerlo, pues a veces para yaten el orgullo lo era todo.

Mientras en el gimnasio yaten estaba sentado y entre sus manos tenia un papel arrugado, que leía una y otra vez.

Tus palabras son tan… pensaba pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Amor ¿que te pasa? – dijo rei colgándose del cuello del chico- ¿que es ese papel?

Nada importante – respondió el ojiverde – es un examen nada más

Rei quien había reconocido el pedaso de papel arrugado, sintió ganas de matar a yaten, pues no sabia como era posible que el guardara esa carta, pero aun así no dijo nada

Oye amorcito – susurro rei al oído- saldremos hoy en a tarde

Lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo yaten indiferente- tengo cosas que hacer

Pues como quieras- dijo rei- has lo que quieras- dándose la vuelta y dejándolo ahí

A yaten poco le importo la reacción de su novia, mientras en su cabeza solo había una pregunta ¿por que bombón quiere que se olvide lo de la carta?

A la ves se preguntaba por que le importaba tanto, de pronto llego will quien sabe de donde.

A ver yaten – dime ¿ que te pasa? Sabes que soy tu amigo

No me pasa nada- respondió yaten molesto

Ay yaten ¿ por que no aceptas que la carta te ha puesto de cabeza? O a lo mejor es serena – dijo will- viendo a yaten

Yaten cambio su cara, así que se sentó, haciendo seña a will que se sentara a su lado

Bien will te diré la verdad- dijo yaten- solo por que eres mi amigo te pido que me escuches

Sabes que lo hare-así que confía en mi- dijo will muy cortez mente

Bien pues sabes para ser sincero al principio la carta me molesto- dijo yaten- bueno mas bien la forma en que la carta apareció- hizo una pausa

Y entonces ¿ que paso? - dijo will- viendo que su amigo se quedo callado

Sabes la verdad es que nunca me habían escrito una carta, tan bonita, llena de palabras dulces- el tono de yaten era mas dulce

Mira yaten - nunca te había visto así- dijo will parece que serena no te es indiferente

Pues… la verdad no – respondió el ojiverde- pero…

¿ pero que? – dijo will- ¿cual es ese pero?

Primero, rei – dijo yaten- y segundo que serena tiene 13 años apenas y yo tengo 16

Yo no le veo el pero- además lo de rei es fácil la terminas y ya- y bueno yo opino que la edad no importa- dijo will dando ánimos a yaten

Que fácil se oye – dijo yaten- pero no es así de fácil, oye puedo pedirte un favor

Claro dime – contesto will- un poco intrigado

Mientras en casa de serena la rubia apenas abría los ojos y eso que ya era las doce del día, se levanto se ducho, se puso un short de mezclilla corto y una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos lindos zapatos blancos.

La rubia se fue a la cocina, preparo su almuerzo y se acomodo en la sala a ver televisión, así no se aburría mientras esperaba a sus amigos que eran las únicas personas que estaban con ella.

La verdad a serena le había cambiado la vida había pasado de ser una niña solitaria a tener amigos, era mas sociable, sonriente, hasta se enamoro de yaten, cosa que nunca le paso por la cabeza; aunque sus papas no pasaban con ella, eso era lo único que no había cambiado, pero ella se acostumbro, ahora por eso era muy apegada a sus amigos.

Mientras las chicas estaban con will afuera de la escuela

Pues a mi no me parece – decía lita muy enojada

Vamos chicas solo por hoy – suplicaba will por favor chicas

Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo mina- vamos amy y lita si

Bueno esta bien- dijeron las dos chicas

Pero te aclaro que si algo sale mas – protestaba lita- tu serás el único responsable

Si yo- que les parece si vamos por un helado- yo invito dijo will

Siiiiiiiiiiii- dijeron las chicas a coro y se marcharon con will

Mientras serena estaba leyendo un libro, de pronto vio la hora y se fue a la cocina a preparar refresco y a hornear galletas para las chicas y will.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, acomodo las cosas en la sala y corrió a abrir la puerta

¿Tu? Dijo muy sorprendida- pues nunca se lo hubiese imaginado

Hola ¿puedo pasar? – dijo yaten – muy amable

Este … bueno … si pasa – respondió serena nerviosa- quien no podía creer que yaten estuviese frente a ella

Veo que esta sorprendida- dijo el chico- viendo a serena

Pues si… es que no te esperaba – respondió serena- nerviosa

¿Puedo sentarme? – Pregunto yaten- amablemente

Ay perdona – dijo serena- soy una tonta siéntate, ¿quieres un refresco?

Si no es mucha molestia- dijo yaten- quien observo lo nerviosa que estaba serena

Serena le sirvió el refresco y le ofreció galletas, pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía que hacia el aquí.

Serena se acomodo en el otro sofá, quedando frente a yaten, por su parte es estaba de lo mas tranquilo.

Dime bombón ¿por que no has ido a la escuela?- pregunto yaten a la rubia

Pues... Es que… después del incidente de la carta, pensé que era mejor dejar pasar unos días- contesto sin verlo serena

Ya veo- así que primero provocas el problema y después huyes- dijo yaten- viendo a serena

Te equivocas yaten- respondió ya molesta- en primera yo no huyo de los problemas y en segunda, yo no provoque el problema- y si no me crees pregúntale a… - serena guardo silencio

¿ por que te callas bombón? ¿ a quien le pregunto? – dijo yaten quien veía la cara de la rubia

Ay ya basta- respondió molesta- no me digas bombón me llamo serena

Esta bien bombón, lo siento – dijo con cara de niño regañado- oye dime ¿ a quien le pregunto?

Escucha niño yo no se que haces aquí- respondió furiosa- y a quien tienes que preguntarle es a tu noviecita

¿ rei? ¿ no entiendo? – ¿ que tiene que ver ella con la carta? – dijo el ojiverde

Tiene que ver mucho, pero ya no te diré nada total ya paso- dijo tranquila

A no a mi no me dejas con la duda – dijo tomándola del brazo- así que dime ¿ que tiene que ver rei con la carta?

Suéltame, eres un cavernícola – dijo furiosa nuevamente- ay tu y esa son tal para cual

Oye bombón ¿ que te parece si hacemos una tregua? – dijo el ojiverde

No creo que sea buena idea – puntualizo la rubia

¿Por que? ¿ te pongo nerviosa? – dijo burlándose de serena

Ay eres un idiota – dijo serena

Pues seré todo lo idiota que tu quieras, pero así te gusto – dijo yaten

Serena se puso mas roja que un tomate, pues lo que yaten decía era cierto; era la primera ves que pasaba una pena de esa naturaleza…

Ves que tengo razón – dijo yaten muy divertido al ver la cara de la rubia- bueno aceptas mi tregua o no

Y ¿en que consistiría la tregua? – dijo la chica- un poco sonrojada

Pues seremos amigos, prometo no tratarte mal –dijo el chico- ¿ que te parece la tregua?

Pues… la verdad me extraña que seas tu quien me pida una tregua – dijo serena- dudando y vaya que tenia motivos

Vamos no seas desconfiada – dijo yaten- prometo portarme bien

Es que bueno no creo que a rei le parezca – dijo serena- mirando al chico

Pues ella no tiene nada que opinar – dijo muy seguro – dime ¿aceptas ser mi amiga?

Bueno… esta bien acepto ser tu amiga – dijo serena- feliz pues ahora serian amigos

Los dos se dieron la mano como para sellar la tregua que habían hecho, quien lo iba a decir estos dos de amigos, pero bien la vida da vueltas.

Bien bombón ya somos amigos, pero por ahora me marcho por que iré a ver a rei- dijo el chico- te parece si vengo mas noche a verte

Pues… siempre y cuando tu novia no se enoje – respondió serena- seria

Entonces te veo en la noche- dijo yaten – saliendo de la casa

Serena aun estaba sin poder creer que yaten hubiese estado en su casa y menos creía que ahora sean amigos, el corazon le saltaba con fuerza, ella estaba feliz; la verdad nunca se imagino algo asi, pero bien parece que las cosas se iban arreglando…

Mientras yaten iba rumbo a casa de su novia, pero pues pensaba en esa niña de dos coletas y ojos azules hermosos que de alguna manera lo había cautivado por su inocencia y su ingenuidad; sus ojos reflejaban un brillo muy especial, y el sabia que la causante era ella.

Mientras no muy lejos de donde caminaba yaten se encontraba rei con su amiga esmeralda platicando

Rei como es posible que seas tan mala- decía esmeralda maliciosamente

Pues ya ves esa mocosa no podrá conmigo – decía rei – además ya sabe de lo que soy capaz

Mientras yaten escucho la voz de su novia y decidió quedarse escondido para escuchar que platicaban

Ay amiga ¿ como fuiste capaz de hacer que leyeran la carta en el salón? – dijo esmeralda- ya me imagino la cara de yaten

Pues si pero eso es lo que menos me importa- dijo rei- lo importante es que el se desquitara con serena y asi paso

Dime rei – dijo esmeralda- acaso ¿ no quieres a yaten?

¿ quererlo? No – dijo rei- no siento nada por el, el es para mi un accesorio que uso cuando quiero

Ay pobre yaten – dijo esmeralda- riéndose pues era igual que rei

Si pobre te imaginas es un idiota – dijo rei- además pues yo tengo un novio fuera de la escuela y yaten ni enterado

Las dos chicas se reían de yaten, el mientras quien sabe de donde apareció frente a ellas dejándolas heladas.

Vaya rei- dijo yaten- creo que ya no seré tu accesorio- y la verdad me ahorraste el trabajo de cortarte por que para eso te buscaba

Yaten yo… déjame explicarte – tartamudeaba la peli negra

No tienes nada que explicar, creo que yo soy un accesorio que no va contigo- dijo yaten- asi que quédate con tu otro novio que a mi poco me importa

Pero yaten … no es lo que escuchaste – decía rei- nerviosa

Ay por favor escuche perfectamente como hablabas sobre tu accesorio y sobre la carta – dijo yaten- ¿como hiciste algo asi?

Rei que ya había perdido la paciencia se levanto y lo vio de frente

Sabes que … pues si tienes razón tu para mi eres un adorno nada mas- dijo rei- ahora ya lo sabes y pues yo mande la carta de esa niña al maestro para que la leyera

Eres una basura – dijo yaten- como pude pasar tanto tiempo contigo

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto- dijo rei- sabes nunca he sentido nada por ti

Pues ya somos dos- dijo yaten- a pesar de que estaba con el orgullo por el suelo no lo demostró

Espero que no te cruces mas sen mi camino – dijo rei- sabes pensándolo bien creo que te conviene esa niña, asi será ella tu accesorio, piénsalo

Serena es mejor que tu- dijo yaten- enfurecido por el cinismo de rei

Bueno amorcito fue un gusto mientras duro – dijo rei-vámonos esmeralda debo ver a mi novio

Rei y esmeralda se levantaron y dejaron a yaten ahí parado, sin siquiera verlo, mientras yaten estaba furioso no podía creer lo tonto que había sido la verdad es que las palabras de rei le dolieron mucho. Camino y llego al parque en donde estuvo sentado largo rato

Mientras serena estaba en su casa y tocaron a la puerta

Hola bombón – dijo will- ¿ como estas? Aunque will ya se lo imaginaba

Pasa will- dijo la rubia-siéntate tengo mucho que contarte

Will ya se imaginaba lo que su amiga le contaría, pero como vio feliz a la rubia dejo que ella le contara todo con detalles.

Vaya ¿ quien diría que ustedes serian amigos? Esto es sorprendente – dijo will- bueno eso es una señal

¿Señal de que? –pregunto serena- un tanto despistada

De que nada es imposible – dijo will- y de que los milagros existen

Bueno este si es un milagro – dijo serena- sabes el no es tan arrogante como parece

Will veia en la mirada de serena un brillo muy especial al hablar de yaten, cosa que le confirmaba que serena estaba enamorada de su amigo.

Oye serena quería preguntarte algo – dijo will- viendo a serena

Si dime will ¿que pasa? – Respondió la rubia- ay no vayas a empezar a molestarme si

no bombón – dijo will- es que las chicas me dijeron que el próximo sábado cumples 14 años

ah si es cierto – respondió serena- pero ¿ por que me lo preguntas?

Bueno estábamos pensando en hacerte una fiesta – dijo will- ¿ que te parece?

Bueno la verdad no celebro mis cumpleaños – dijo la rubia- pero esta vez me encantaría por que los tengo a ustedes

Pues no se diga mas – dijo will- celebraremos tu cumpleaños como te lo mereces

Gracias will, sabes tu eres muy especial para mi – dijo serena- ere un amigo muy lindo

Gracias serena – dijo will- tu eres también una amiga muy especial para mi

La verdad es que entre serena y will había una gran amistad, una amistad de aquellas como hay pocas.

Bueno serena me voy – dijo will- pues tengo tarea que hacer

Esta bien will- dijo serena- sabes yaten dijo que vendría mas noche

Ummmm ya veo – dijo will- pues entonces con mas razón me voy, para dejarlos solitos

Ay will no inventes- dijo serena- no pienses mal

No si yo no he dicho nada- dijo will- pero igual me voy, nos vemos y cuídate mucho

Will se fue de la casa de serena contento, pues el que yaten hubiese hecho tregua con serena fue un gran paso.

Mientras yaten se encontraba rumbo a casa de serena pero iba en sus pensamientos, pues le dolió saber que rei lo utilizaba, pero a la vez se sentía liberado.

Serena por su parte estaba sentada en el andén de su casa, el cielo estaba muy estrellado y a ella le encantaba ver las estrellas.

De pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

Hola bombón – dijo yaten- ¿ que ves tanto? Al cielo

Hola yaten – respondió serena- pues veo las estrellas, me dan mucha tranquilidad

Ay bombón que cosas dices – dijo yaten- eres tan inocente

Yaten se sentó a su lado y por momentos estaba ausente cosa que serena noto, pero no sabia si preguntar o no, pues con el nunca se sabe.

Hasta que se decidió a preguntar

Yaten ¿te pasa algo? – dijo serena- es que te veo ausente como si algo te pasara, sabes aunque no me conoces mucho puedes confiar en mi

Aquellas palabras iban llenas de dulzura hacia yaten, serena a pesar de tener trece años era una persona muy madura, y tenia una cualidad siempre escuchaba a los demás aunque ella no estuviese bien.

Yaten noto la buena intención en la joven, sonrío leve mente

Sabes bombón tienes razón – dijo yaten- hoy no fue mi día

Si quieres puedes contarme- dijo serena- claro solo si quieres

Bueno bombón eres la primera chica a la que le contare mis cosas – dijo yaten- pero no se lo digas a nadie

Esta bien – dijo serena- puedes confiar en mi

Y así yaten le contó a serena lo que había pasado con rei, la verdad era la primera vez que yaten hacia eso, pero en el fondo lo hacia por que serena le inspiraba confianza y además necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Como veras bombón soy un accesorio nada mas- dijo yaten- y un idiota también

Yo no creo que seas un idiota- dijo serena- viendo a yaten

Bombón pero si tu me has dicho idiota no se cuantas veces – dijo yaten- o me lo vas a negar

Bueno no lo niego – respondió serena- pero eso es diferente por que tu me molestaste

Si es cierto bombón – dijo yaten- sabes debo pedirte una disculpa por todo y en especial por la carta

Ya olvida eso – dijo serena- recuerda que ya somos amigos

Sabes bombón quería preguntarte algo- dijo yaten- pero me ¿dirás la verdad?

Claro que si – dijo serena- ¿ que quieres saber?

Pues dime lo que escribiste en la carta – dijo yaten- ¿ es cierto?

Serena se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta, la pobre se puso de mil colores yaten la veia de reojo y le causaba gracia

Bombón responde – dijo yaten- pero dime la verdad

Pues… hay… como te digo… - tartamudeaba serena- pues si lo que te escribí en la carta es cierto

Quien sabe de donde pero lo dijo, acepto que todo lo que había escrito era cierto

Gracias – dijo yaten- en verdad gracias

¿Por que? –Pregunto serena- quien no entendía pues esperaba que yaten gritara como loco

Gracias por escribirme cosas bonitas- dijo yaten- nunca nadie lo había hecho

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo serena- lo que escribí en la carta es verdad, pero ya no hablemos de eso

¿ Por que? – Dijo yaten- es que acaso ¿te arrepientes de haber escrito la carta?

No como crees – dijo serena- es que solo de acordarme la pena que te hice pasar me da pena hablar de eso

Pero tu no tuviste la culpa bombón – dijo yaten- si no esa tonta de rei

Si lo se – dijo serena- pero en serio me apena mucho, por cierto creo que ya es muy tarde y debo entrar pues mis papas no tardaran en llegar

Si es cierto bombón – dijo yaten- aunque no los conozco, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa

Bueno yaten fue un gusto platicar contigo- dijo serena- y por favor no estés triste

Claro que no bombón – dijo yaten- hablar contigo me hizo bien, duerme bien espero verte pronto

Gracias igual que descanses – dijo serena- ten cuidado y si quieres puedes venir mañana

Te tomare la palabra – dijo yaten- bueno ahora si me voy

El se retiro y ella se fue a su habitación tranquila y feliz por que el era su amigo.

Se quedo profunda mente dormida en su cama, soñando con muchas cosas que habían en su cabecita.

**Hola pues hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero les guste , para todas aquellas que añoran la ausencia de darien en esta historia aguanten unos capítulos mas por favor y no se impacienten ya aparecerá en la vida de serena, por lo pronto solo les puedo decir que entre yaten y serena habrá romance. Porfavor no se desesperen por darien ya formara parte de esta historia.**

**Gracias por todos sus RW me agrada mucho recibirlos y prometo actualizar el proximo viernes ya saben que siempre cumplo asi que espero me acompañen, bendiciones para todos.**


	7. un regalo especial

Ya era sábado día del cumpleaños de serena las chicas estaban preparando la fiesta de serena en casa de ella pues su casa era un poco mas grande

Ya era sábado día del cumpleaños de serena las chicas estaban preparando la fiesta de serena en casa de ella pues su casa era un poco mas grande.

Todas incluidas serena estaban decorando un poco la casa aunque solo estarian ellas y will pero no estaba demás decorar, pues era una fiesta.

Oye serena dime ¿de que te gustaría el pastel? – Dijo lita- para empezarlo a cocinar

Pues de chocolate con fresas me encanta – dijo la rubia- gracias por hacerme el pastel lita

De nada serena, eres mi amiga y no siempre se cumplen 14 años

Oigan que raro que will no este aquí – dijo mina- es muy extraño por que dijo que vendría

Bueno a lo mejor tiene algo que hacer - dijo amy- por cierto serena ¿invitaste a yaten?

Pues bueno, no quise decirle pues creo que por lo de su novia no debe tener ánimos – respondió-

Eso es cierto – dijo mina- jamás me lo hubiese imaginado, pobre yaten

Si vaya que esa chica es malvada – dijo lita- pero saben nunca me imagine que serena y yaten fueran amigos

La verdad ni yo lo esperaba – dijo serena- pero se dio la oportunidad

Yo que tu aprovechaba- dijo mina- pues ya no es novio de la lagartija esa

Ay mina que cosas dices – dijo lita- mejor hay que terminar de arreglar para la fiesta

Siiiiiiiii – dijeron todas a coro

Mientras will estaba comprando un regalo para serena en el centro comercial en compañía de yaten

Vamos yaten ve a la fiesta, solo estaremos con las chicas

No. Ella no me invito así que no pienso ir de colado- dijo muy enojado

Ay mira de seguro algo le hiciste, como que no te conociera

Yooooooooooo como crees, además ahora somos amigos – dijo muy serio

Bueno entonces ve a su cumpleaños te aseguro que eso la hará feliz- dijo will

Pues lo pensare ¿ que piensas comprarle?

Pues aun no lo se bombón es muy especial – dijo will- es una niña muy dulce

Oye will a ti ¿te gusta bombón? – dijo intrigado

Pues que te diré ¿tu que crees? – dijo con afán de molestarlo

Esto a yaten no le pareció gracioso en lo absoluto, pero no dijo nada a will, caminaron por todo el centro comercial buscando un regalo para serena, hasta que entraron a una tienda de peluches, will buscaba un peluche especial para serena, y al fin encontró un oso blanco muy lindo con un listón rosa en el cuello.

Este es el regalo ideal para bombón – dijo will- se que le encantara

Vaya si que la conoces bien- dijo yaten- sabes sus gustos

Bueno bombón y yo somos muy amigos – dijo will- y se que mi regalo le encantara

Si tu lo dices- respondió molesto yaten

Bueno yaten me voy y ojala decidas ir a la pequeña fiesta que le preparamos – dijo will- te estaré esperando

Will compro el oso y se marcho, yaten mientras pensaba en si ir o no a la fiesta de serena así que camino por el centro comercial….

En casa de serena:

Serena ya esta todo listo – dijo lita- el pastel y todo ha quedado muy lindo

Gracias chicas – dijo serena- es el primer cumpleaños que celebro con alguien

Oye serena ¿ y tus papas? –Pregunto mina- es que no pasan contigo tu cumpleaños

Pues no ellos pasan muy ocupados con sus negocios – dijo la rubia- siempre me dan dinero o algún regalo, pero nunca pasan conmigo

Bueno serena pero no te pongas triste – dijo mina- ahora nos tienes a nosotras y siempre seremos amigas

Las chicas abrazaron a serena pues la verdad ellas la querían mucho y tenían un gran lazo de amistad. Serena la verdad estaba feliz por tener unos lindos amigos, nunca se imagino tener unos grandes amigos.

Serena creo que debes irte a cambiar – dijo lita- pues debes estar muy linda en tu fiesta

Si serena – dijo amy- nosotras terminaremos de arreglar

Bueno entonces bajare cuando este lista- dijo serena- espero que will venga pronto

Serena subió a su habitación, mientras las chicas se quedaron terminando algunos detalles.

Mientras serena en su habitación, escogía que ropa usar; estaba muy emocionada por la reunión que se había organizado, se sentó sobre su cama y como siempre hablo con su querida muñeca sobre lo feliz que estaba.

Aunque sabes azul me encantaría que yaten viniera, pero bueno no lo invite por que creo que no estaba de ánimos – dijo tristemente- aunque me encantaría que viniera.

Pero bueno sabes azul no me voy a poner triste por que mis amigos estarán conmigo.

Serena dejo a su muñeca en la cama y se fue a dar un baño.

Mientras yaten había comprado un regalo para serena, pues había decidido ir a la fiesta

Espero que a bombón le guste- pensaba yaten- aunque creo que no la conozco tanto como will

En el fondo la verdad era que yaten sentía un poco de celos hacia will, aunque no lo había dicho no le agradaba mucho que will estuviera tan apegado a serena.

Mientras serena ya estaba lista, llevaba puesto un pantalón de licra negro pegado a la cadera, con una hermosa blusa blanca holgada de tirantes, los zapatos eran color blanco con un pequeño listón al frente y claro sus dos hermosas coletas. Vio su reloj y ya eran las 5 de la tarde, asi que como ya estaba lista bajo a la sala, donde sus amigos la esperaban.

Al llegar a la sala vio todo adornado con muchos globos y a sus amigos con gorros de cumpleaños, will ya había llegado al verla corrió a abrazarla

Feliz cumpleaños bombón – dijo will- te ves muy hermosa, lamento no haber venido antes pero es que te compre un regalo

Gracias will, no te hubieras molestado solo tenerte aquí es suficiente – dijo la rubia- muy contenta

Pues gracias bombón, para mi tu eres muy especial

Feliz cumpleaños serena- gritaron las chicas a coro- sacando a los chicos de la conversación

Ay gracias chicas es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido y todo gracias a ustedes

Bueno serena – dijo mina- y aun falta que veas el pastel se ve delicioso

Si serena – dijo amy- el pastel se ve muy rico

Me lo imagino – dijo serena- lita cocina muy rico

Ay ya chicas – dijo lita- no exageren

Mejor que les parece si nos sentamos un rato y ponemos un poco de música, y asi lo hicieron los chicos pusieron música y bailaron por supuesto will bailo con serena….

Mientras yaten se encontraba listo para ir a la fiesta el traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul una camisa casual negra y unas zapatillas negras la verdad se veía hermoso, así se dirigió a la fiesta de serena, pero en su camino se encontró con una pareja que para su sorpresa no era otra que su ex novia y su novio un tipo bien parecido pero la verdad el nunca lo había visto, y ni le interesaba asi que intento irse de paso pero rei lo detuvo

Vaya yaten que sorpresa verte – dijo rei- ay no me digas que ese regalo es para mi

Pues te equivocas – contesto- un regalo tan delicado no puede ser para ti

Ay querido no me digas que ya me olvidaste – dijo rei- por que eso no te lo creo

Pues tienes razón no te he olvidado y ¿ sabes por que? Por que ni siquiera te recuerdo – dijo el peliplateado

Aquellas palabras le dolieron tanto a rei, que se puso verde de coraje y para rematar yaten la dejo ahí parada como ella lo dejo a el, ni siquiera le presto atención al tipo que estaba con ella, simplemente se marcho dejándolos ahí.

Yaten no le dio ni la mas minima importancia a rei, y así se dirigió a casa de serena, mientras en la casa de serena las chicas estaban de lo mas animadas

Oigan la reunión esta muy alegre – dijo mina- serena se ve muy contenta

Si así es – dijo lita will y ella se ven muy animados

Oigan chicas – dijo amy- no creen que es hora de que serena sople las velitas del pastel

Creo que si – dijo mina- además ese pastel se ve delicioso

Bueno pues ire por el pastel a la cocina – dijo lita- para comerlo

Serena y will se acercaron a las demás

Oye serena – dijo amy- lita fue por el pastel a la cocina para que apagues la velas

Gracias chicas – dijo la rubia- por que he pasado un cumpleaños diferente

Ay serena – dijo mina- no tienes nada que agradecer

Mientras lita venia con un hermoso pastel de chocolate adornado con muchas fresas

Bien serena aquí esta el pastel- dijo lita- solo deja que le ponga las 14 velitas

Gracias chicas – dijo la rubia emocionada- y gracias a ti will

De nada bombón no tienes nada que agradecer, por cierto traje mi cámara para tomar fotos

Bien serena – dijo lita- ya esta es hora de que apagues las velas y pidas un deseo

Serena – dijo amy- pide tu deseo con todo tu corazon y se hará realidad

Esta bien así lo hare – dijo la rubia- muy emocionada

Se acerco al pastel, y antes de soplar las velas cerro sus ojos y en su pensamiento pidió su deseo

Muchas felicidades serena- dijeron todos en coro corriendo a darle un abrazo, de pronto tocaron a la puerta

¿ quien podrá ser? – Pregunto lita- creo que ya estamos todos

Yo creo que no – dijo will- creo saber quien es

Will fue a abrir la puerta y efectivamente era quien el pensaba su amigo yaten

Vaya yaten – dijo will- veo que te animaste a venir, pasa

Pues si – dijo yaten- aquí estoy ¿donde esta bombón?

Por aquí – dijo will- sígueme acaba de apagar las velitas

Serena al ver a yaten sintió que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho se veía tan guapo y pues estaba feliz por que su deseo se había cumplido, las chicas estaban viendo los ojitos de serena que brillaban como dos estrellas.

Bombón – dijo will- mira quien acaba de llegar

Hola bombón – dijo yaten- espero que no te moleste que este aquí

Este… no… como crees – titubeo la rubia- gracias por venir

Buenas noches mina, amy y lita – dijo el peliplateado

Buenas noches contestaron las chicas en coro

Oye bombón te traje esto – dijo yaten- espero que te guste

Yaten le dio una cajita color plateado con un listón blanco, serena la tomo mirándola con ternura

Gracias – dijo serena- no te hubieras molestado

No es ninguna molestia bombón – dijo yaten- feliz cumpleaños

Yaten sin decir nada se acerco a serena a darle un abrazo, serena sintió ternura al sentir el calor de yaten y yaten la abrazaba muy tiernamente sintiendo su delicado aroma, las chicas y will estaban asombrados pues no se imaginaron algo así, ese momento fue muy mágico para serena y yaten.

Oigan chicos – dijo mina- ¿ piensan quedarse pegados?

Mina los había sacado de ese momento tan lindo yaten y serena se separaron ella estaba sonrojada mientras el estaba muy tranquilo y con un semblante muy tranquilo

Perdón chicos- dijo serena

Bombón no te preocupes – dijo will- siéntate a mi lado para que pruebes tu pastel

A yaten no le hizo mucha gracia que serena se sentara con will, pero no dijo nada

Lita empezó a repartir el pastel y la bebida

Oye serena – dijo amy- deja el regalo de yaten junto a los otros para abrirlos después

Serena se levanto y dejo la cajita en la mesa donde estaban los demás y volvió a sentarse junto a will.

Todos estaban disfrutando del pastel, pero para nadie paso desapercibida las miradas entre serena y yaten.

Oigan chicos – dijo mina- ¿ que les parece si serena abre ya los regalos?

No es mala idea- dijo will- bombón ¿ quieres abrirlos ya?

Pues si ya quiero abrirlos estoy muy emocionada

Pues bien serena- dijo amy- te los pasare para que los abras uno a uno

Bien serena – dijo lita- este es de amy

Serena tomo el regalo y lo abrió era un hermoso brazalete con unas pequeñas lunas colgando

Ay amy gracias – dijo serena- esta muy lindo

De nada serena – dijo amy- me alegra que te guste

Lita le paso el siguiente regalo, que era de mina y lita, era una hermosa blusa color turquesa

Ay chicas gracias repetía la rubia una y otra vez la verdad estaba muy emocionada, mientras yaten solo observaba a ala rubia, y will lo observaba a el.

Bien serena – dijo mina- ahora te faltan dos regalos el de will y yaten ¿cual quieres abrir primero?

Bombón – dijo will- abre el mio ¿si?

Will lo hizo para ver la reacción de yaten, el cual casi lo fulmina con la mirada, cosa que a will le causo gracia, pues eso le confirmaba que yaten sentía celos

Esta bien – dijo serena- abriré el tuyo

Lita le paso el regalo a serena y esta abrió el regalo, era un hermoso oso blanco con un listón rosa en el cuello

Will esta hermoso – dijo la rubia- es muy lindo me encanta

Serena se levanto a abrazar a will pues la verdad le había encantado el oso, yaten solo los observo

Oye bombón – dijo yaten- no te olvides de mi regalo

Ay lo siento – dijo la rubia- es que me emocione mucho

Si me di cuenta- dijo yaten- veo que te encanto el oso

El tono de voz de yaten cambio por completo

Ay yaten – dijo will- no te molestes ya bombón abrirá tu regalo

No te equivoques – dijo yaten- yo no estoy molesto en lo absoluto

Si tu lo dices- dijo will- aunque a mi si me parece

Chicos ya cálmense quieren – dijo serena- no es necesario que discutan por favor

Toma serena – dijo amy- abre el regalo de yaten

Ay si serena – dijo mina- para que veamos ¿que es?

Serena tomo la cajita en sus manos y la abrió y al ver lo que contenía la cajita sintió una gran emoción, era una hermosa medalla de oro con un dije de una linda estrella

Serena – dijo will- dinos ¿ que es?

Perdón chicos – dijo la rubia- es que me encanto mucho el regalo

Serena mostró a todos los presentes el regalo de yaten, la verdad la cadena estaba hermosa todos quedaron maravillados con el regalo de yaten

Bombón – dijo yaten- ¿ me permites ponerla en tu cuello?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la petición de yaten, pues la verdad lo desconocían se comportaba muy especial con serena

Claro que si – dijo serena- seria un placer

El chico puso delicadamente la medalla en el cuello de serena

Oye bombón – dijo will- me voy a poner celoso

Serena se puso roja, pues no encontró que responder, mientras yaten casi mata a will con la mirada

Oye will- dijo yaten- que yo sepa tu no eres el novio de bombón

Tienes razón – dijo will- pero podría serlo

Cuando yaten escucho " pero podría serlo" sintió que la sangre le hervía ahí el peliplateado se dio cuenta, bueno mas bien confirmo lo que se negaba a aceptar serena le gustaba

Oigan chicos no peleen – dijo amy- creo que no es el momento

Si es cierto – dijo yaten- perdóname bombón

Chicos ya basta – dijo serena- ustedes no parecen amigos

Bombón perdóname – dijo will- que te parece si nos tomamos unas fotos aprovechando que estamos todos

Siiiiiiiiii – dijeron las chicas a coro

Bien entonces empecemos- dijo will- primero todas ustedes juntas

Y así se tomaron muchas fotos todos, para guardarlas de recuerdo, la verdad pues para serena habia sido el mejor cumpleaños del mundo

Chicos yo quiero agradecerles por todo- dijo serena- este día ha sido muy especial para mi, pues he estado en con ustedes compartiendo un rato muy agradable.

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo amy- sabes que te queremos mucho

Oigan chicas – dijo lita- creo que ya es hora de irnos, ya son las 8 creo que se nos paso el tiempo volando

Es cierto – dijo mina- debemos irnos oye will ¿te iras con nosotros?

Pues si – dijo will- no puedo dejarlas ir solas ¿ no te molesta bombón?

No will – dijo serena- ve con las chicas

Es que bombón – dijo will- no quiero dejarte sola

Por eso no te preocupes – dijo yaten – yo me quedo con bombón haciéndole compañía

Esta bien – dijo will- pero me la cuidas

No te preocupes – dijo yaten- conmigo estará muy bien

Bueno serena – dijo lita- es hora de irnos, nos veremos después

Esta bien chicas cuídense mucho y gracias por todo

Serena despidió a los chicos en la puerta y luego volvió a la sala con yaten, quien se había quedado sentado en el sofá, esperando a serena.

Oye yaten ¿ quieres algo de beber?

No bombón gracias – respondió el peli plateado

Bueno entonces llevare mis regalos a mi habitación

¿ puedo acompañarte bombón?

Claro que si – respondió- sígueme

A ver bombón te ayudo con las cosas

Asi los dos subieron a la habitación de la rubia, entraron yaten se quedo impresionado con la habitación era una habitación muy calida adornada con estrellas y lunas por todas partes era una habitación muy linda

Toma asiento – dijo la rubia- yo mientras guardo la blusa y el brazalete

Oye bombón ¿ por que tienes tantos peluches en tu cama?

Bueno yaten – dijo la rubia- quizá no entiendas pero sabes ellos son mis amigos

¿Tus amigos? – Dijo el peliplateado- ¿ no entiendo?

Pues veras antes no tenía muchos amigos- dijo la rubia- es mas no tenía amigos y pues ellos se convirtieron en mis amigos a ellos les cuento todo lo que me pasa

Vaya ya veo – dijo yaten- entonces todos esos muñecos saben todo sobre ti

Bueno si- respondió la rubia- aunque a la que le cuento todo es a esta muñeca ella se llama azul

Yaten solo la miraba, la verdad es que nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera así como ella tan dulce y tan tierna en sus ojos el veía una inocencia muy pura.

Oye bombón ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

Si dime

¿ por que no me invitaste a tu fiesta?

Bueno es que pensé que con lo que había pasado con tu novia no ibas a tener muchos ánimos

Ah con que era eso

Claro que si. Aunque me alegra que hayas venido la verdad

¿te gusto la medalla?

Por supuesto, esta hermosa te prometo que siempre la llevare conmigo

¿En serio?

Claro que si, esta medalla siempre estará conmigo

Bombón dime a ti ¿te gusta will?

Claro que no el y yo somos muy buenos amigos, sabes el siempre esta conmigo cuidándome al igual que las chicas

Ya veo. Dime bombón ¿ y tus papas?

Bueno creo que no tardan en llegar, ellos siempre vienen noche por su trabajo

Y dime yaten ¿tienes hermanos?

Pues no, soy hijo único solo vivo con mi madre, pero ella al igual que tus padres llega muy noche. Te das cuenta bombón tenemos mucho en común

Pues la verdad si, quien lo diría después de tantas cosas

Así los dos chicos platicaron quizás hasta las 10 de la noche, de pronto los padres de serna habían llegado, serena y yaten bajaron a recibirlos a la sala, era la primera vez que sus padres veían que serena estaba con un amigo en casa.

Princesa ¿ como estas? – dijo Kenji- te ves muy linda

Hola papa me alegra verte, hola mama que gusto que ya estén aquí

Mi pequeña serena – dijo ikuko- pensé que estarías dormida

No mama estaba esperándolos – dijo serena- quería contarles como me fue con mis amigos hoy

Princesa ¿ quien es el chico? – pregunto Kenji- no me digas que es tu novio

Ay no papa ¿como crees? El es Yaten Kou mi amigo

Mucho gusto señores Tsukino

Mucho gusto yaten – dijo ikuko- me pareces un chico muy encantador

Gracias señora

Oye yaten – dijo Kenji- en serio ¿ no eres novio de mi hija?

No señor. Solo somos amigos

Ay papa que cosas dices

Oye bombón yo me marcho – dijo yaten- creo que ya es muy tarde

Ikuko has oído – dijo Kenji- la llamo bombón

Ay querido – dijo ikuko- no hagas drama mejor dejemos solos a los chicos para que se despidan

Hija te espero en tu habitación cuando tu amigo se marche – dijo ikuko- adiós yaten espero que sigas visitando a mi hija

Adiós señores tsukino fue un placer

Serena acompaño a yaten a la puerta, salieron un momento

Bueno bombón fue un placer estar contigo, feliz cumpleaños bombón

Gracias yaten por venir y por mi regalo

Bombón ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

Claro que si

Yaten le dio el abrazo a serena y la abrazaba muy tiernamente, serena sentía que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho y yaten pensaba "bombón yo… te quiero"

Se separaron y el le dio un beso en la mejia a la rubia sin que esta se lo esperara

Buenas noches bombón descansa

Buenas noches yaten gracias por todo

El chico se despidió y se fue serena estaba confundida pues el comportamiento de yaten era extraño para ella, pero a ella le agradaba mas.

Serena subió a su habitación pues su madre la esperaba, entro a su habitación y su madre estaba sentada en la cama de la rubia

Vaya princesa veo que vienes muy feliz

Si mama, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido

Serena le mostró a su madre los regalos, pero su madre veia la medalla que serena portaba en su cuello

Dime serena y ¿ esa medalla?

Pues me la dio yaten, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños

Ummmmm ya veo- dijo ikuko- eso te tiene feliz

Serena se sonrojo un poco

Sabes hija, creo que ese chico te gusta – dijo ikuko- en la sala vi en tus ojos un brillo muy lindo

Bueno mama… yo…

Sabes serena a tu edad yo me enamore de tu padre, tenia muchas ilusiones, sueños que cumplí pero la realidad de un momento a otro fue muy dura

Lo se mama

Sabes hija yo solo puedo decirte que a tu edad nos ilusionamos demasiado y muchas veces las cosas no son como pensamos- dijo ikuko- pero eso no significa que la vida termine por una desilusión

Si mama, gracias por tus palabras

De nada hija, siempre contaras conmigo para lo que sea y cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme

No te preocupes mama así lo hare

Bueno hija descansa

Ikuko se despidió de serena y salio de la habitación ikuko como toda mama se dio cuenta que su hija estaba enamorada de ese chico, por eso le dijo esas palabras, que son muy ciertas, pero también pensaba que su niña estaba creciendo y pues en su corazon ya habitaba un sentimiento hacia yaten.

Mientras serena en su habitación, se preparaba para dormir con la medalla puesta, para ella esa medalla significaba mucho y en su pensamiento solo había un nombre " yaten"

Mientras un chico peliplateado en su habitación solo pensaba en una hermosa niña de ojos azules, a su mente venia esa mirada llena de inocencia y ternura que ella tenia, confirmando así que sentía algo por su querido "bombón"

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabia uno pensaba en el otro, esto era inevitable ya que los dos estaban enamorados.

**Hola a tods mis queridas amigs aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado ¿ que les pareció el regalo de yaten? Bueno pues antes que nada gracias a todos los que retoman el tiempo para leer mi historia de verdad sin ustedes esto no tendria sentido en verdad gracias.**

**Quiero agradecer a muchas amigas que he conocido atraves de esta pagina creanme que las quiero mucho y como les he dicho el Internet hace milagros, no importa la distancia si no la amistad.**

**Ahora si a todas las que están ansiosas por que nuestro amado Darién aparezca en la historia les pido que me aguanten unos capítulos mas por favor no sean malitas se que lo extrañan pero ya aparecera. Aguanten tantito**

**Actualizare pronto ya saben que no me tardo mucho, como siempre contestare sus RW y bueno gracias por su apoyo **


	8. ¿ quieres ser mi novia?

Habían pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de serena, a cualquiera le podría parecer extraño pero en estos dos meses yaten había pasado a formar parte del grupo de serena, es decir pasaba más junto a serena y las chicas y por supuesto con will

Habían pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de serena, a cualquiera le podría parecer extraño pero en estos dos meses yaten había pasado a formar parte del grupo de serena, es decir pasaba más junto a serena y las chicas y por supuesto con will. La verdad yaten en estos dos meses era mucho mas tierno su carácter se había vuelto un tanto dulce y todo era por ella por su bombón, en este tiempo había estado buscando el momento de pedirle que fuese su novia pero por una cosa u otra no era posible.

Will y yaten se encontraban platicando en la escuela, mientras las chicas estaban en clase

Oye will ayúdame

Dime ¿que quieres?

Pues veras quiero pedirle a bombón que sea mi novia

¡ por fin! Pensé que nunca se lo pedirías, ya te habías tardado

Es que bueno no encuentro el momento adecuado

Ay bueno a mi se me ocurre una idea… déjame y te cuento

Mientras las chicas en el salón estaban reunidas en grupo pues tenían hora libre

Oigan chicas – dijo mina- si que este tiempo nos hemos unido mas

Ay deja eso – dijo lita- la novedad es que yaten ahora pasa con nosotros

Bueno eso se debe a serena – dijo amy- no ven como le brillan los ojos

Ay ya basta- dijo serena- no digan tonterías, el y yo solo somos amigos

Mira serena – dijo mina- eso ni tu lo crees

Miren chicas mejor hablemos de otra cosa – dijo amy- el sábado será el festival que preparan los de 8 y estará buenísimo

¿ festival? – dijo serena- no me habían contado nada

Pues mira serena- dijo mina- en este festival hay ventas de comida, juegos y muchas cosas

Si – dijo amy- es un festival muy lindo y por supuesto tenemos que venir

Bueno suena interesante – dijo serena- ¿cuando es el dichoso festival?

Es este sábado – dijo mina- y bueno a ver que numero tienen los de 8

De pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba que era hora de ir a casa, cosa que a las chicas alegro mucho, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a la cancha pues todo este tiempo siempre esperaban a will y yaten para irse a casa.

Cuando llegaron los chicos no estaban, cosa que era raro pues los chicos eran puntuales

¿Donde estarán? – Dijo amy- es raro que no estén aquí

Pues si- dijo mina- pero hay que esperarlos

Pero si no vienen en 10 minutos nos vamos- dijo lita- y que nos busquen en la tarde

De pronto se acercaba una chica de largos cabellos negro hacia las chicas, era la envidiosa de Rei hino.

Se dirigió hacia las chicas y se paro frente a serena

Vaya chiquilla tonta –dijo rei- ¿que haces aquí? Ay ya se esperando a tu niñero

Oye – dijo lita- ¿quien te crees? Para hablarle así a serena

Ves lo que digo- dijo rei- tienes muchos niñeros por donde quiera

Escucha rei – dijo serena- ¿ que quieres?

Hablar con tigo – dijo rei- pero a solas

Chicas déjenme sola- dijo serena- busquen a yaten y will ya los alcanzo

Las chicas no estaban muy de acuerdo pero no les quedo de otra y fueron a buscar a los chicos dejando a rei y serena ahí paradas.

Bien rei tu dirás – dijo la rubia- ¿ que quieres decirme?

Escucha serena . dijo rei- yo creo que no deberías hacerte ilusiones con yaten, como te dije antes eres muy poca cosa para el

Eso no es de tu incumbencia rei así que no me importa lo que tengas que decir

Escucha serena tu para yaten eres una niña, ¿que pasara cuando el se aburra de ti? O cuando lo avergüences, cosa que en ti es común

Pues no creo que lo avergüence mas que tu, que ya se te olvido que lo engañaste

¡Como te atreves! Estupida

Rei alzo su mano para darle una bofetada a serena, pero fue detenida por yaten

No se te ocurra volver a intentar ponerle una mano encima a bombón – grito enojado

Vaya así que defiendes a esta nunca imagine que te fijaras en una insípida como ella

Ten cuidado con tus palabras, rei ella no es como tu

Ay yaten no me digas que te enamoraste de ella, eso seria el colmo

Mientras serena solo escuchaba, pues no salía de su asombro que el la defendió

Yo no tengo por que responderte rei, y no te vuelva s a cruzar en mi camino

Pues lo siento tendrás que verme aunque no quieras, por que estamos en el mismo salón

Pues tienes razón, pero eso a mi me importa muy poco

Vámonos bombón no le prestes atención a esta tonta

Los dos se marcharon del lugar, para reunirse con los demás, pero serena se detuvo para pedirle un favor a yaten

Yaten no le digas a los chicos que reí quiso pegarme

Pero ¿ por que bombón ?

Pues las chicas y will se van a molestar y no quiero que las cosas pasen a más

Bueno bombón esta bien, pero si ella te vuelve a molestar solo me dices

Te lo prometo, y gracias por defenderme yaten en verdad te lo agradezco

Bombón yo te voy a cuidar siempre, por que yo…

Serenaaaaaaaaa –gritaron las chicas

Lo que provoco que yaten no terminara de hablar, las chicas iban a su lado al igual que will

Oigan chicos ya nos habían preocupado- dijo mina- ¿ que te dijo esa loca?

Pues nada importante – dijo serena- mejor vámonos

Si – dijo amy- aunque hoy no puedo ir a tu casa serena por que debo hacer unas cosas

Ni yo – dijo lita- debo ir a mi clase de cocina

No se preocupen chicas – dijo serena- creo que mi única esperanza son mina, will y yaten

Bombón lo siento pero nosotros no podremos acompañarte – dijo will- es por el festival debemos preparar un numero para el sábado

¡ que emoción! – dijo mina- ¿ que harán?

Eso es una sorpresa – dijo yaten- para enterarse deben ir el sábado

Claro que iremos – dijo lita- ya me entro curiosidad

Ay chicos que les cuesta contarnos- dijo amy- no diremos nada

Pues no – dijo will- no sean curiosas

Bombón – dijo yaten- tu ¿ iras el sábado?

Claro que si tengo mucha curiosidad por ver que harán

Bueno bombón- dijo will- te aclaro que el que participara será yaten

Yatennnnnn – gritaron las chicas

Oigan me van a dejar sordo – dijo yaten- no veo por que la sorpresa

De pronto estaban frente a casa de serena, todos se despidieron menos mina; quien se quedo con serena, las chicas entraron se pusieron cómodas y se dispusieron a almorzar, almorzaron muy tranquilas, lavaron los platos y las chicas subieron a la habitación.

Mina se quedo asombrada al ver aquella habitación tan ordenada y tan acogedora

Oye serena me gusta mucho tu habitación, es muy linda

Gracias mina, la verdad pues este es mi espacio aquí me refugio entre estas paredes cuando estoy triste

Las chicas se sentaron sobre la cama y empezaron a platicar muchas cosas, pero mina tenia mucha curiosidad por preguntarle sobre yaten, y pues la curiosidad le gano

Serena ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Siempre y cuando no sea una pregunta fuera del lugar

Claro que no. Dime serena ¿ que te gusta de yaten?

Ay mina ¿ por que me preguntas eso?

Anda serena responde

Pues veras mina, en todo este tiempo que se ha unido al grupo puedo ver que es muy dulce y tierno

Ay si en especial contigo, la verdad yo no se que esperan para ser novios

Bueno mina, a lo mejor el no es para mi

Ay serena si yaten pone cara de borrego cuando te ve

Ay mina ya mejor pensemos ¿ que preparara yaten para el festival?

Mientras en casa de yaten

Vaya bombón se va a sorprender con lo que piensas hacer – dijo will- mira que estará casi toda la escuela

Eso no importa – dijo yaten- solo me importa ella

Vaya yaten te pego duro el amor, ¿ quien lo iba a decir? Nunca te había visto así por alguien

Es que bombón no es alguien, es la persona de la que estoy enamorado

Will casi se muere, pues yaten de su propia boca había dicho que estaba enamorado

Ay no esto es serio, veo que si la quieres

Claro que si will así que mejor ayúdame a seguir ensayando para darle una gran sorpresa a serena.

Las horas pasaron y de pronto anocheció, mina se despidió de serena y will de yaten serena se quedo en su habitación sobre su cama y tocaba una y otra vez esa medalla que colgaba sobre su cuello.

Una hora después tocaron la puerta y serena bajo a abrir

Pasa yaten ¿ como va lo del festival?

Bueno bombón creo que bien, yo solo venia a verte pues me imagine que estarías sola

Gracias pues mina ya tiene rato de haberse ido, pero no te preocupes yo estaba en mi habitación

¿ y tus papas?

Bueno ya sabes ellos trabajando, vendrán mas noche

Bombón bueno yo quería pedirte que por favor no faltes el sábado al festival

Ummm no te preocupes ahí estaré

Gracias bombón, en verdad

No me agradezcas ahí estaré con gusto, viendo lo que has preparado

Bueno bombón yo me retiro y te dejo descansar

Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejia a la rubia y se marcho dejándola con muchas mariposas en el estomago, serena se fue a su habitación y se quedo dormida estaba feliz.

Durante los días antes del festival will y yaten casi no pasaron con las chicas, pues will estaba ayudando a yaten con su sorpresa, las chicas esos días pasaron en casa de serena y como si nada llego el día del dichoso festival.

Las chicas se reunieron en casa de serena y partieron hacia la escuela, yaten y will las verían allá, serena y las chicas estaban muy curiosas, pues querían ver que haría yaten

Llegaron a la escuela, los chicos ya las estaban esperando.

Chicas que gusto verlas – dijo will- se ven muy lindas

Gracias – dijeron a coro

Hola chicas – saludo yaten- que gusto verlas

Oye bombón – dijo yaten- te ves muy linda

Este comentario hizo que serena se sonrojara, ella llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes un poco arriba de la rodilla unas zapatillas blancas que combinaban con el vestido.

Gracias- dijo serena

¿ a que horas empezaran los puntos artísticos? – dijo mina- es que ya me muero por saber ¿ que harás?

Ay chicas ni se imaginan lo mi querido amigo hará- dijo will- les aseguro que esto no se lo esperan

Oigan ya veamos que hacemos – dijo yaten- para matar el tiempo

Vamos a la cafetería – dijo amy- creo que ahí mataremos el tiempo

Siiiiiiiiiii – dijeron a coro

Y se dirigieron a la cafetería, ahí estuvieron platicando mucho tiempo, para nadie paso desapercibida las miradas que yaten le hacia a serena, hasta rei que estaba ahí se dio cuenta, la verdad estaba verde de coraje pero no por el hecho de que estuviera con serena, si no que le molestaba que nunca se comporto con ella como lo hacia con serena.

Pero en fin a ella poco le importaba, pues ella tenia novio, aunque pues ver esas escenitas de yaten babeando por serena no le caía en gracia.

De pronto por el altavoz anunciaron que era hora de presentar los puntos artísticos, eso era lo que le encantaba a la mayoría así que todos corrieron hacia allá, los chicos habia reservado asientos de primera fila para las chicas.

Yaten se despidió de todos para ir a su lugar, el seria el ultimo en pasar, pasaron muchos puntos artísticos pero serena esperaba ver a yaten, will mientras solo observaba a serena pero no dijo nada para que fuera una sorpresa.

Las chicas también estaban muy impacientes, y al fin el anfitrión tomo el micrófono y dijo " para cerrar este evento el alumno yaten kou de 8 grado presentara un punto muy especial"

Recibámoslo con un fuerte aplauso, a lo que todos los presente aplaudieron y yaten ya estaba en el escenario, tomo el micrófono

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis amigos por estar aquí, pero debo agradecer a una persona muy especial que me ha enseñado a que hay cosas mas importantes que el orgullo, esa eres tu bombón quiero pedirte que subas aquí conmigo

Serena estaba helada, sentía que el corazon se le iba a salir las chicas igual pero al ver que serena de la impresión no se movía la sacaron del trance y will la subió al escenario

Yaten la miro de frente y dijo:

Bombón he preparado esto para ti con mucho amor y espero que te guste

Serena estaba sonrojada, las chicas felices y los demás contemplaban aquella escena, pues nunca se imaginaron a yaten hablándole así a una chica

Bombón esta canción es para ti, espero que te guste esto es lo que quiero que sepas

En el momento comenzó a sonar la música y yaten empezó a cantar

**Sabes no pido nada mas**

**Que estar entre tus brazos**

**Y huir de todo el mal**

**Que a todo he renunciado**

**Por estar junto a ti**

**Sabes no dejo de pensar**

**Que estoy enamorado**

**Te quiero confesar**

**Que soy solo un esclavo**

**Que no sabe vivir sin ti**

Yaten le cantaba de frente a serena, ella temblaba al escuchar la letra de la canción; todos guardaron silencio

**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**

**Encendiste la luz**

**Me llenaste de fe**

**Tanto tiempo busque**

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

Ese instante parecía que solo existían ellos dos en el lugar, el se le acercaba cada vez mas

**Como aguja en un pajar**

**Te busque sin cesar**

**Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar**

**Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

**Sabes te quiero confesar**

**Que te encuentro irresistible**

**No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible**

**Por quedarme cerca de ti**

**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**

**Encendiste la luz**

**Me llenaste de fe**

**Tanto tiempo busque**

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

Todo el publico presente contemplaba la escena, era una declaración de amor muy linda serena no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción

**Como aguja en un pajar**

**Te busque sin cesar**

**Como huella en el mar**

**Tan difícil de hallar**

**Tanto tiempo busque**

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

**Sabes no pido nada mas**

**Que estar entre tus brazos...**

Yaten termino la canción y con el micrófono en mano dijo:

Mi querido bombón esta canción describe mejor que nada lo que siento por ti, eres la persona mas linda que conozco y me he enamorado de ti, lo reconozco aquí frente a todos, por eso quiero preguntarte aquí frente a todos ¿ quieres ser mi novia?

Todo mundo esperaba la respuesta de serena, la cual estaba muda era demasiada felicidad para ella.

Hasta yaten estaba nervioso, pues pensaba que alo mejor su respuesta no era la que el esperaba, hasta que al fin serena hablo

Yaten yo… no se que decir yo también estoy enamorada de ti

¿Entonces bombón?

Entonces… si acepto ser tu novia, te quiero mucho mi niño rebelde

Y de pronto yaten deposito en lo labios e serena un tierno beso, lo que hizo que serena se pusiera de mil colores pues era su primer beso.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron por que pues fue una forma muy romántica para declararle su amor a serena, de pronto serena y yaten ajaron del escenario tomados de la mano, y salieron de la escuela todos los veian con ternura.

Yaten llevaba de la mano a serena, rumbo al parque ya estando los dos ahí

Bombón ¿ te gusto la canción?

Me encanto, gracias

Gracias a ti bombón por llenar mi vida con tu alegría ¿ me quieres?

Claro que si, te quiero desde el primer día que te vi

Los dos se acercaron lentamente para darse un beso muy calido lleno de tantos sueños e ilusiones.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y bueno tengo una noticia a todas las fieles a darien dos chap mas y aparecen. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues el proximo capitulo tendra muchas emociones ya veran por que cuidense mucho y actualizare pronto. **


	9. planes juntos

Eran una pareja muy sólida, tenían muchos planes juntos a pesar de que cuando se conocieron no se soportaban pues eran una pareja muy linda habían sabido llevar su relación, uno era el complemento del otro

Eran una pareja muy sólida, tenían muchos planes juntos a pesar de que cuando se conocieron no se soportaban pues eran una pareja muy linda habían sabido llevar su relación, uno era el complemento del otro.

Se habían vuelto inseparables, la mayoría del tiempo pasaban juntos, realmente se amaban no era de gusto tener cinco años de novios; así es serena y yaten tenían cinco años de novios.

Serena tenia 18 años era una chica muy linda y estaba muy enamorada de yaten, el era su primer amor, tenia muchos sueños con yaten

Mientras yaten tenia 21 años se había convertido en un chico muy lindo, el carácter le cambio por completo, mas bien pues cambio por serena solo ella logro que se convirtiera en un chico dulce y tierno.

En estos 5 años pues serena y yaten siguieron manteniendo una gran amistad con las chicas, se visitaban cuando tenían tiempo, pues en cinco años cada quien de cierta manera se enfoco a cosas distintas aunque pues la verdad la amistad se mantenía.

Will el gran amigo de yaten y serena pues lamentablemente tuvo que mudarse de Tokio, hace unos meses; pues obtuvo una beca y un trabajo en Canadá pero se fue muy feliz por que yaten y serena estaban juntos, para serena no fue fácil que will se marchara pues el era su confidente y un lazo de amistad muy fuerte. Aunque se comunicaba casi diario por Internet.

Serena estaba terminando la secundaria, yaten tomaba clases de canto pues deseaba ser un gran cantante. Siempre tenían tiempo para verse, platicar. A rei se la encontraban de vez en cuando siempre hacia comentarios mal intencionados pero a ellos poco les importaba, hoy cumplían 5 años y se habían citado para pasar la tarde juntos en el parque.

Yaten ya estaba sentado en la banca del parque esperando a su bombón con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, vestía una camisa color negra con letras doradas al frente un jeans azul de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras. Esperaba impaciente la llegada de su bombón.

De pronto a lo lejos venia una chica de coletas rubias, ella al ver a su amor en la banca del parque corrió hacia el, con todas sus fuerzas, yaten la vio y se paro para abrazarla los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Amor ¿llevas mucho esperándome?

Bueno la verdad un poco bombón pero yo a ti te esperaría toda la vida

Yaten eres muy lindo, perdón por hacerte esperar pero tuve que hacer unas cosas en la casa

No te preocupes bombón, esto es para ti

Yaten le dio el ramo de rosas blancas estaban hermosas, la rubia las tomo

Están hermosas yaten gracias

No tan hermosas como tu ¿ que te parece si vamos al CROWN a tomar una malteada

Me parece una buena idea pero que te parece si vamos a mi casa a poner las flores en agua

Como tu digas bombón

Y así pasaron a casa de serena a poner las flores en agua, y después fueron al crown entraron y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo al lado de la ventana.

De pronto llego andrew a tomarles la orden

Hola andrew que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo serena. Hola yaten

Hola andrew ¿ que tal tu día?

Pues bien siempre trabajando ¿ que les traigo?

Ummm... a mi una malteada de chocolate y una porción de pastel

Y ¿ tu yaten?

Yo una malteada de vainilla nada mas

Sabes serena te veo muy contenta

Pues veras andrew hoy yaten y yo cumplimos 5 años de novios

A vaya 5 años a mi ya me huele a boda chicos saben en los tres años que llevo aquí no me imagine que llevaran tanto

Pues así es yo no me imagino sin bombón a mi lado

Bueno ya veo, bueno chicos enseguida les mando sus malteadas por que debo trabajar y felicidades

Gracias – respondieron los dos

¿ Recuerdas cuando me echaste la malteada en la cabeza?

Umm claro que si, te lo tenías bien merecido

Sabes bombón yo nunca me imagine llegar a amarte tanto

La rubia se sonrojo por las palabras de su novio, pues le hablaba de una manera que la hacia estremecerse.

Yo también te amo, nunca me imagine que llegaríamos a cumplir 5 años de novios

En ese momento llego andrew a dejar las malteadas a sus amigos

Bien chicos aquí esta su pedido que lo disfruten

Gracias andrew – dijeron los chicos

¿Recuerdas cuando le pedí permiso a tus padres?

Que si lo recuerdo, eso nunca se me va a olvidar estábamos tan nerviosos

**Flash back**

_**Dos chicos iban tomados de la mano caminado por el parque, la chica rubia se veía muy nerviosa.**_

_**Serena tranquila, es mejor decirles a tus padres que somos novios **_

_**Si lo se pero es que me siento muy nerviosa, siento un vacío en el estomago **_

_**Amor tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá muy bien, además pues tus padres ya nos están esperando**_

_**Si lo se y mira que es raro por que se la pasan trabajando pero bien que Dios nos ayude **_

_**Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos aunque yaten trataba de no demostrarlo la verdad lo estaba. De pronto ya estaban frente a la casa de serena, los dos chicos se vieron suspiraron muy hondo y tomando fuerzas y valor entraron a la casa.**_

_**¡Mama! ¡Papa! Ya llegamos ¿ donde están? **_

_**Espéranos en la sala ya vamos, siéntense**_

_**Los chicos tomaron asiento, de pronto ikuko y Kenji ya estaban en la sala, se sentaron frente a los chicos**_

_**Buenas tardes señores Tsukino**_

_**Buenas tardes yaten – respondieron los dos **_

_**Bien serena te escuchamos **_

_**Señora ikuko si me permite quisiera empezar yo **_

_**Bien yaten mi esposo y yo te escuchamos**_

_**Pues.. verán yo estoy aquí por que deseo su autorización para ser formal mente el novio de serena**_

_**Ay Kenji tenia una cara no muy agradable, ikuko solo miraba a los chicos con ternura, en especial al pobre de yaten que estaba temblando**_

_**Mama y papa yo se que quizás les pueda sorprender esto pero pues queremos su autorización **_

_**El silencio se hizo presente nadie decía nada y pues los chicos estaban con el alma en un hilo, el corazon se les iba a salir de la angustia**_

_**Escuchen muy bien jovencitos- dijo Kenji muy serio- tienen nuestro consentimiento pero hay ciertas reglas que tiene que obedecer **_

**Fin del flash back **

Ay amor como olvidar aquel día tus padres nos dieron una letanía de condiciones

Si amor pero mira hoy cumplimos 5 años

Oye bombón tu no me has dicho ¿ que piensas estudiar en la universidad? Ya que es tu ultimo año en la secundaria

Bueno pues me encantaría ser maestra de kinder me encantan los niños, pero también me gustaría ser modelo

Eso es muy lindo y veo que cuando tengamos hijos sabrás cuidarlos muy bien

Bueno eso si te imaginas un hijo tuyo y mío seria muy lindo

Bueno serena la verdad yo quiero que tengamos mas de un hijo

Así ¿ como cuantos quieres tu?

Pues unos 5 digamos

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¿cinco? Ay no solo a ti se te ocurre algo así

Vamos serena imagínate toda nuestra familia

Ay si tu imagínate ¿ que haremos con cinco niños?

Vamos bombón dime que si tendremos 5 hijos

Esta bien, pero imagínate que decida ser modelo ¿aun así quieres 5 hijos?

Claro bombón te prometo que los cuidaremos muy bien

Pero te imaginas si tu eres cantante y yo modelo seria muy agotador tener tantos bebes

Por eso no te preocupes los cuidaremos muy bien

Ay contigo no se puede, yaten pero no importa yo contigo tendría todo un equipo de futbol

Jajá jajá rieron los dos pues a veces decían unos disparates pero eran sus sueños, su manera de forjar un futuro juntos, se amaban tanto que pues para ellos era normal de formar una familia y unos que otros disparates.

Ay no somos unos locos

Si bombón pero unos locos enamorados

Vaya chicos están muy felices

Claro andrew imagínate bombón y yo tendremos cinco bebes

Ay no ustedes están locos, pero me encanta verlos felices

Gracias andrew, bueno bombón es hora de irnos ya es tarde

Como digas amor, andrew nos vemos otro día

Adios chicos cuídense

Los dos chicos salieron muy abrazados de la cafetería, eran una hermosa pareja su amor se veía con solo verlos era un amor puro y sincero.

Bombón ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

Claro que si!! ¿Por que no vemos una película?

Esta bien bombón, como tu quieras ¿que película te gustaría?

Pues no se… alguna romántica

Ay bombón tu no cambias, eres mi dulce bombón te amo

Yo también te amo mi niño hermoso

Los dos se pararon por un momento yaten la miro fijamente y delicadamente se acerco a su boca para darle un beso, el cual ella correspondió con mucha ternura.

Gracias bombón por hacerme muy feliz

Amor no tienes nada que agradecer en todo caso yo te debo a ti el ser muy feliz

Los dos se agarraron de la mano y se fueron rumbo a casa de yaten, a los pocos minutos llegaron.

Siéntate bombón, dime ¿que película quieres ver?

Pues la verdad cambie de opinión no quiero ver ninguna película

Ah no y ¿ que quieres?

Quiero que me abraces muy fuerte por favor

Yaten noto en el tono de la rubia un tanto de tristeza así que se acerco y la abrazo como se lo había pedido, no entendía por que su bombón estaba triste ¿que podía preocuparle a su hermosa niña? No se iba a que dar con la duda

Bombón ¿que tienes? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Yaten lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de que esta felicidad se acabe

¿ por que? ¿ a que le tienes miedo?

Tengo miedo a que esta felicidad se acabe, a que de alguna manera nos separemos y todos nuestros sueños no se realicen

Amor no seas tontita, eso no va a pasar yo nunca te voy a dejar siempre vamos a estar juntos

¿Lo prometes?

Claro que si mi bombón lo prometo, dime ya estas tranquila

Pues si creo en tus promesas, sabes quiero contarte algo

¿ dime bombón?

Como sabes mis papas llegan noche, pero a veces yo estoy despierta y pues los escucho pelear y eso no me gusta

Bombón sabes a veces mis padres también peleaban y tuvieron que separase por eso vivo con mama a veces los padres pues hacen cosas que lastiman a los hijos pero yo estoy aquí contigo

Gracias yaten, te amo

Yo también te amo mi bombón ¿ quieres cenar algo? ¿ ya es muy tarde?

No yaten no te preocupes solo abrázame por favor

Claro que si mi niña, descansa un rato y luego te despierto para llevarte a tu casa

Y así serena se queda dormida sobre yaten como una niña pequeña, yaten solo la abrazaba y la miraba tiernamente, era su niña su gran amor era todo y no concebía la vida sin ella.

Te amo tanto mi bombón te amo diciendo esto le deposita un tierno beso en los labios, el se queda dormido a su lado cuidándole el sueño a su amada …..

Una hora después la rubia se despertó y se encontraba entrelazada en los brazos de yaten, se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo la rubia vio el reloj que yaten tenia en la sala y el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche.

A la pobre serena casi se le sale el corazon, ¿ las diez? –Pensó- la rubia mis papas me van a matar.

Solo escribió una nota a yaten y le dio un tierno beso y se marcho con cuidado de no despertarlo. Camino unas 2 calles y llego a su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas obviamente sus padres estaba ahí, la pobre chica dio un suspiro hondo y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa solo estaba su madre quien la miro muy molesta pues estas no eran horas de llegar.

Serena ¿ que horas son estas de llegar?

Mama lo siento me quede dormida en casa de yaten y se me hizo tarde

¿ como que te quedaste dormida?

Si mama no pienses mal, solo me quede dormida y el no quiso despertarme eso es todo

Escucha serena no quiero que vengas noche, me imagino que ¿no has estado en casa todo el día?

Bueno… yo pues no mama toda la tarde la pase con yaten no te molestes por favor

Serena no estoy molesta es solo que no me gusta llegar y que no estés

Mami lo siento te prometo que ya no pasara mas ¿ y mi papa?

La cara de ikuko cambio cosa que serena noto, pero espero que su madre hablara

Tu papa vendrá mas noche hija no te preocupes

¿ estas segura? ¿ todo esta bien?

Si hija es mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es muy tarde

Si mama y gracias por no regañarme, buenas noches

La rubia subió a su habitación sospechaba que las cosas entre sus padres no estaban bien, pero no quiso preguntar a su mama, así que subió a su cuarto se puso su pijama y se asomo al balcón a ver la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo.

Mientras tanto yaten apenas despertaba de su sueño, al notar que su bombón no estaba se despertó del todo buscándola de pronto encontró una nota de su bombón

_**Mi niño hermoso: **_

_**Gracias por este dia tan lindo y gracias por velar mi sueño; cuando desperte te vi tan lindo dormido que no quise perturbar tu sueño, no te preocupes por mi me ire a casa nos vemos mi hermoso niño.**_

_**Sueña con los angelitos, te ama serena.**_

Yaten solo suspiro al terminar de leer la nota de su bombón, y a su mente vinieron tantos planes junto a ella y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad y amor, anhelaba una vida junto a esa niña que le robo el corazon.

Mientras tanto serena estaba en la ventana viendo la hermosa luna y pensando en ese hermoso niño de ojos verdes… su amado yaten; en su mundo no existía nadie mas que el; el su vida, su todo, su primer gran amor.

Y así al mismo tiempo los dos se dispusieron a dormir pensando el uno en el otro, pensando en sus planes juntos.

_**A veces todo puede parecer perfecto pero cuando menos lo esperamos la vida nos enseña que no lo es, todos los sueños se rompen, las ilusiones se pierden y la realidad no la queremos aceptar.**_

Bueno mis querida/os lectores aquí esta este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, no tengo palabras para agradecer sus RW solo les puedo decir gracias por sus comentarios.

Bueno pasando a otra cosa quiero decirles que en el próximo cap serena y yaten se separan, a algunas les alegrara por Darién, así es darien aparecerá pero después de la separación, quiere decir que falta un cap mas para que nuestro amado darien entre en la vida de serena.

Bueno ya les adelante un poquito, recuerden actualizare el proximo viernes pero ya saben que si puedo lo hare antes.


	10. corazones rotos

Corazones rotos…

**Corazones rotos…**

Eran los últimos días del mes de octubre, el ambiente navideño se sentía en el aire, para serena y yaten era la navidad numero cinco que pasarían juntos, un par de meses atrás habían cumplido 5 años de novios y pronto según sus planes pasarían juntos una navidad mas.

La rubia estaba en exámenes finales, muy feliz por que tendría ya descanso de tanta tarea; yaten seguía con sus clases de canto la verdad tenia futuro como cantante. Cada día los dos compartían sus sueños, no había nada que empañara la felicidad que sentían al estar juntos.

Era hora de que serena saliera de la escuela yaten estaba esperándola como siempre a la salida, serena al verlo corrió a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años dándole un beso muy tierno.

Ay bombón que recibimiento

Es que me encanta verte esperándome a la salida, además te amo tanto que las horas que no te veo me parecen una eternidad

Ay bombón ¿ que cosas se te ocurren? ¿ nos vamos?

Claro que si, ¿ me llevaras a tomar un helado?

Por supuesto mi bombón yo no puedo negarte nada

Los dos enamorados se dirigieron al CROWN a tomar un helado, era el lugar que mas entre besos y arrumacos llegaron, tomaron la mesa que estaba al fondo al lado de la ventana, como siempre.

Serena yaten que gusto verlos

Hola andrew a mi me da gusto verte

Vaya serena te ves muy animada

Como no estarlo, la escuela se acaba pronto vendrá el mes de noviembre y con ella la navidad

Tienes razón serena tienes motivos para estarlo

Yaten ¿ que cuentas?

Ay andrew yo estoy feliz de tener a esta niña hermosa conmigo ¿nos traes un helado?

Claro en seguida

Andrew se fue a traerle los helados a los chicos, les llevo la orden y los dejo platicando solos

Me encanta verte muy feliz bombón

Como no estarlo si tu estas conmigo ¿como vas con tus clases de canto?

Muy bien, creo que tengo un buen futuro

Claro que lo tienes, eso no lo dudes

Sabes bombón cuando sea famoso te escribiré una hermosa canción

Eso me agrada mucho, te aseguro que yo seré tu fans numero 1 y estaré en primera fila para escucharte cantar

¡ que bueno bombón! ¿Dime que quieres hacer hoy?

Pues no se dime tú ¿que te parece si este día hacemos lo que tu quieras?

Muy tentadora tu propuesta que conste que tu lo dijiste, lo que yo quiera

Ay yaten no seas mal pensado, todo menos eso solo pasara cuando nos casemos

Bombón no seas mal pensada, mejor vámonos este día será inolvidable

Los chicos salieron de ahí felices tomados de la mano a puras penas serena se despidió de andrew haciéndole una seña, la vida pintaba color de rosa para esta pareja cuando estaban juntos.

Dime ¿ a donde vamos?

Calma bombón iremos a un lugar muy hermoso, te encantara

Yaten condujo a serena hacia un lugar que estaba escondido entre árboles, tomándola de la mano le ayudo a pasar.

Mira bombón este lugar se llama la gruta es un lugar muy hermoso

Serena quedo maravillada con aquel lugar era simplemente de ensueño; parecía sacado de un cuento.

Había una hermosa cascada rodeada de muchas flores, el agua de la cascada era muy transparente; las orillas estaban rodeadas de mucho césped verde y por supuesto unas hermosas flores sobre todo resaltaban las rosas blancas en aquel lugar, se podía escuchar el canto de los hermoso pajaritos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, todo parecía tan mágico.

Bombón ¿que te parece el lugar?

Me encanta amor; esta hermoso ¿por que no me habías traído antes?

Por que a mi me encanta complacerte pero hoy recuerda que tu dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera

Si es cierto y no me arrepiento de habértelo dicho este lugar me encanta

Pues bien princesa entonces disfrute esta tarde aquí en este bello lugar, este paraíso es todo tuyo

Me encanta cuando te pones romántico, quisiera quedarme aquí siempre

¿ por que dices eso bombón? ¿Que te pasa?

A serena le cambio la expresión del rostro, su mirada se torno triste

Yaten lo que pasa es que mis papas han estado peleando mucho y eso no me gusta

Bombón no te preocupes en todo matrimonio es normal que hayan peleas

No yaten es que nunca los había escuchado pelear de esa manera y algo me dice que algo va a pasar

¿Que crees que pase?

No se, pero si te diré que siento que yo seré la mas perjudicada en todo esto

Bombón tranquila, no te quiero ver triste ¿dime que puedo hacer para verte sonreír?

Ya que es tanta tu insistencia ¿podrías darme un beso?

Amor eso ni lo preguntes

Y en el instante el la tomo de la cintura, con delicadeza levanto su barbilla y por un instante admiro esos hermosos ojos azules de su amada, para después unir sus labio en un beso muy tierno en donde sus bocas se perdieron, como si fuera la ultima vez que esos labios se unirían. Delicada mente se separaron y se quedaron abrazados por unos instantes sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Ese momento fue tan mágico, para los dos y pues el lugar se prestaba para el romanticismo.

Mi querida princesa espero que el beso haya sido de su agrado

Por supuesto amor tus besos me hacen subir a las nubes

Bien mi amor ¿que te parece si nos quedamos aquí lo que resta de la tarde?

Como tu quieras yaten pero si me duermo me despiertas de inmediato

No te preocupes, sabes hoy tengo una clase de canto en la noche y no puedo llegar tarde

¿ Clases en la noche?

Si bombón lo que pasa es que quiero repasar y decidí hacerlo en la noche de vez en cuando

Vaya tengo un novio muy aplicado yaten

Y yo tengo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, soy el hombre mas afortunado

Los chicos se acomodaron sobre el césped, viendo las nubes parecían dos niños pequeños buscándole forma a las nubes; pero era su manera de estar juntos ellos compartían las cosas mas pequeñas.

De pronto yaten se dio cuenta que la rubia ya no dijo ni una sola palabra y cual no es su sorpresa al verla profunda mente dormida, como una niña pequeña y con una sonrisa muy tierna en los labios.

Yaten solo se le acerco y le dio un beso entrelazándola entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado.

No se cansaba de verla, para el serena era su vida, su felicidad pero sobre todo era su futuro, así pasaron las horas el solo la contemplaba dormida; y aunque no quería le interrumpió el sueño pues el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

¡Ay no me quede dormida!

Tranquila bombón, te veías hermosa durmiendo

Gracias amor, pero será mejor irnos por que no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clase

Esta bien bombón vámonos

Y de inmediato dejaron aquel hermoso lugar, para volver de nuevo a la realidad; iban caminando tomados de la mano, serena sentía una angustia inexplicable no sabia por que tenia esa sensación y no le dijo nada a yaten para no preocuparlo.

Amor déjame aquí, ya mi casa esta cerca vete a tu clase

¿Estas segura?

Si amor no te preocupes, de todas maneras nos veremos mañana

Bueno amor esta bien, nos veremos mañana

Se despidieron con un beso, serena sentía que el corazon se le hacia pequeño y no se explicaba ¿ por que? Cuando yaten ya se iba ella lo detuvo

Bombón ¿ que pasa?

Nada no me hagas caso, pero ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Claro amor lo que quieras

Abrázame muy fuerte por favor

Yaten no entendía, pero la abrazo como si fuese la ultima vez que lo hiciera, serena sentía una gran tristeza y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules, con discreción se las limpio para que yaten no se diera cuenta.

Yaten quiero decirte que te amo, mas que a mi vida

Yo también te amo bombón, eres mi razón de ser

Yaten siempre estas en mi corazon y en mi pensamiento, te amo

La rubia abrazo de nuevo a yaten con todas sus fuerzas, yaten hizo lo mismo y por un instante no dijeron nada.

Amor ya ve a tu clase, nos vemos mañana

Si amor sueña conmigo

Yaten se alejo siguiendo su camino, serena lo veía alejarse pero a la vez sentía que el corazon se iba con el, no se explicaba el por que de esa angustia que sentía.

Te amo yaten

Estas palabras dijo la rubia y se dirigió a su casa, cuando llego a su casa las luces estaban encendidas cosa que le pareció extraño, saco su llave y abrió la puerta al entrar encontró dos maletas hechas, le pareció raro pero pensó que quizás sus padres se irían de viaje.

De pronto unos gritos la asustaron pero reconoció que eran sus padres peleando y gritando muy fuerte

Ya estoy harta por eso me voy con serena

Esto no puede terminar así tenemos que hablar

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya lo decidí me voy con serena y no hay mas que hablar

De pronto Kenji e ikuko notaron que su hija estaba frente a ellos con sus lindos ojos humedecidos por el llanto.

¿Que pasa mama?

Serena ya tus cosas están en la maleta, nos vamos

Serena sintió que el corazon se le hizo pequeño no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, empezó a llorar con mas fuerza no quería irse en un segundo todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con sus amigas y con yaten llegaron a su mente y a la vez sus lagrimas brotaban con mas fuerza.

Mama yo no quiero irme, no me hagas esto por favor

Lo siento mucho serena pero ya lo decidí

Papa no dejes que nos vayamos por favor, no quiero

Calma hija no te preocupes, no llores

Serena obedéceme que nos vamos el taxi no tarda en venir por nosotras

Mama no por favor no quiero irme no quiero dejar a yaten ni a las chicas

Ikuko por favor no te vayas creo que nuestros problemas tiene solución

¡ ya basta! Ya tome una decisión, tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos

Mientras serena lloraba amargamente, su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo todo lo que ella amaba en Tokio de alguna manera se lo estaban quitando.

Papa por favor no quiero irme, ayúdame

Kenji estaba triste de ver a serena llorando amargamente y suplicando por no irse, el la quería mucho

Serena hija no llores por favor te prometo que esto se solucionara escúchame ikuko por favor

No quiero escucharte

Te propongo que te quedes aquí con serena y yo me iré, solo dame dos meses para arreglar algunas cosas

Mientras tu estés aquí no me quedare, lo mucho que puedo hacer es regresar en dos meses

Hazlo por serena aquí encontró amigos, le costo tanto adaptarse por favor

Ya te dije regresare en dos meses cuando tu ya no estés

Ikuko miraba a serena llorar y se le partía el corazon de verla así sabia que su hija estaba sufriendo y que quizás la odiaba pero pues a veces los padres toman decisiones que nos afectan mas de la cuenta y para serena esta era una de ellas, se acerco a su hija y le dijo

Hija ve a despedirte de tus amigos, no llores en dos meses volveremos

Mama no quiero irme, dejame quedarme en casa de mina por favor

No serena, entiende he dicho que nos vamos

Mama no puedo despedirme de ellos no voy a poder, ¿ por que me haces esto?

Serena corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró con llave, sobre su cama se echo a llorar amargamente, y se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿ por que? Si ella no quería irse, tampoco entendía la actitud de su madre.

Tomo una hoja y un bolígrafo pues sabia que yaten no estaba en su casa y no quería irse sin despedirse así que escribió una carta:

_Mi niño hermoso: _

_Cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré en Tokio, mi mama ha decidido separarse de mi padrastro y pues hoy cuando entre ya tenia todo listo te dejo esta carta para que lo sepas por que pues se que estas en tu clase de canto, además no tengo valor para decirte que me voy._

_Lo único que me consuela es que regresare en dos meses y pasaremos la navidad juntos; mi madre acepto regresar en dos meses y eso me tranquiliza un poco; aunque siento una tristeza muy grande recuerda que te amo mi querido yaten regresare en dos meses por favor espero que me entiendas esta no es mi decisión si no la de mi madre, te amo_

_Con todo mi corazon tu bombón _

Serena puso la carta en un sobre y salio de la habitación, se encontró con su madre y su padre al bajar las escaleras.

Serena es hora de irnos

Serena vio con mucho enojo a su madre quizá por primera vez en su vida, solo le dio una mirada de tristeza

Ya regreso

Fue lo único que la rubia dijo y salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, fue a casa de amy pero no estaba, en casa de lita tampoco había nadie, su única esperanza era mina, pero ella tampoco se encontraba. Lloraba con mas fuerza deseaba despedirse de sus amigas y decirles que regresaría en dos meses pero las chicas no estaban.

Su única esperanza era la carta de yaten al menos el les comunicaría a las chicas lo que había pasado, corrió hacia la casa de yaten y dando un suspiro muy ahogado por sus lagrimas dejo la puerta entre los vidrios de la ventana, así yaten podía verla.

Yaten te amo, te amo

Estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de la rubia mientras corria hacia su casa; aunque por su mente paso la idea de no llegar a su casa para que su madre desistiera de la idea, pero pues se decidió a ir a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa el taxi estaba afuera su madre estaba acomodando las maletas, Kenji estaba afuera viendo como ikuko acomodaba las maletas, en ese momento la esperanza de la rubia de quedarse se desvaneció; corrió hacia Kenji

Papa no quiero irme, no quiero

Serena hija no llores, regresaras en dos meses no te enojes con tu madre hija lamento tanto verte asi

¿Por que?¿ Por que? Ahora que tengo amigos no es justo

Tranquila serena aunque tu madre y yo nos separemos si algún día me necesitas ahí estaré, pues cuando regresen yo ya no estaré aquí, no olvides que te quiero mi querida hija

Serena lloraba mas fuerte y tenia un nudo en la garganta, su corazon le dolía; de un momento a otro por una decisión de sus padres su vida estaba cambiando y tal como lo dijo la mas perjudicada seria ella.

Serena abrazo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a el de pronto ikuko los interrumpió

Serena sube al taxi, ya es hora de irnos

Hija sube no llores ni te preocupes, recuerda que te quiero mucho

Yo también te quiero papa

Serena con muchas lagrimas y muchos sentimientos encontrados subió al taxi sin ver a su madre

Kenji se acerco a ikuko, para decirle que en dos meses le dejaría la casa y que regresara por el bien de serena, ya que ella no podía pagar las consecuencias de sus errores, ikuko le dijo que si regresarían siempre y cuando el no estuviera en la casa. Y asi el taxi dio marcha con serena llorando sin consuelo alguno.

Dentro del taxi ikuko intento acercarse a su hija, pero ella le dio una mirada fría, la verdad estaba muy enojada con su madre, no podía creer que por dos meses no estaría con sus amigas y con yaten, suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas que yaten encontrara la carta y que comprendiera, pero sobre todo que la esperara dos meses.

El camino se le hizo eterno a la rubia y mucho mas el vuelo, todo había sido tan repentino y tan cansado había llorado tanto que ya no tenia fuerzas para llorar, solo pensaba y le pedía a Dios que yaten encontrara la carta.

Estaba muy enojada con su madre durante todo el vuelo no le dirigió la palabra, estaba muy enojada, por fin el avio aterrizo en Londres, siguió sin hablarle a su mama, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a un apartamento lujoso que ikuko había comprado tiempo atrás.

Serena entro con su maleta tenia los ojos muy irritados de tanto llorar, iba directo a su habitación pero su mama le ordeno que se sentara en la sala, la chica a pesar de que estaba molesta hizo lo que su mama le ordeno.

Hija se que estas molesta conmigo, pero hay cosas que no entenderías

Mama ¿ por que me haces esto? Tu sabes cuanto me costo adaptarme, hacer amigos y de pronto vienes y me dices nos vamos, no te juzgo mama pero ni siquiera se por que se dejaron tu y Kenji

Hija no me lo tomes a mal pero no quiero decirte el por que, solo te pido que me comprendas

¿ comprender? Siempre lo he hecho cuando nos mudamos a Tokio yo no quería y no dije nada, por tu trabajo nunca pasa conmigo, eso también lo he comprendido pero tu mama ¿ me comprendes a mi?

Hija yo… lo siento en verdad te prometo que en cuando Kenji desocupe la casa regresamos

Serena solo vio a su madre, y se levanto tomando su maleta dirigiéndose a su habitación sin decir nada. Llego a su habitación y se echo a llorar en la cama, tomando con fuerza la medalla que yaten le había dado, lloro toda la noche y al fin el cansancio y las lagrimas la vencieron se durmió pensando en yaten.

Serena quiso llamar a yaten para explicarle las cosas, pero su madre la traía de un lado hacia otro y no pudo llamarle, ella la menos estaba tranquila por que pues le había dejado una carta explicándole todo, trato de llamar a sus amigas peor no pudo comunicarse con ellas, todo estaba en su contra; con su mama las cosas no iban muy bien pues serena estaba resentida con su madre, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a Tokio, al menos la navidad la pasaría allá junto al amor de su vida.

Cada uno de los días que pasaban a serena se le hacían eternos, pedía con todas sus fuerzas que los dos meses pasaran rápido y pues aunque fue larga la espera para la pobre serena al fin habían pasado los dos meses, estaba lista para irse de nuevo a Tokio, por fin mañana 23 de diciembre estaría de nuevo junto a sus amigas y su gran amor.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa la verdad era un manojo de nervios, dejo lista su maleta.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano estaba con su madre abordando el avión con destino a Tokio, estaba muy feliz. Las horas de vuelo se le hicieron interminables, por fin el avión aterrizo, la chica jalaba a su madre para que se apresurara, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a su casa, serena apenas y entro sus maletas, salio corriendo hacia casa de yaten.

Pensaba que por fin lo vería y pues el corazon casi se le salía del pecho, solo de pensar que lo vería, llego a la casa de yaten toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie se asomaba a la puerta, ella sentía una punzada en el pecho.

De pronto un vecino salio al escuchar a la rubia , serena lo vio

Buenas tardes señor perdone no sabe ¿ a que horas regresa yaten?

El señor s ele quedo viendo desconcertado, la miraba una y otra vez

Señorita serena el joven yaten se fue

Serena sintio que su corazon se paro de inmediato, no podía creer lo que el vecino le habia dicho

¿Se fue? ¿Por que? ¿A donde?

Serena solo quería saber donde estaba, estaba muy confundida

Señorita serena no se a donde se pudo haber ido el joven yaten, perdóneme no tengo idea

Serena salio corriendo busco a las chicas, ella les contó por que se cabía ido pero las chicas le dijeron que no sabían donde estaba yaten, de inmediato fue a buscar a Andrew.

A el también le contó lo que había pasado, pero andrew no sabia ni siquiera que yaten se habia ido.

Serena dices que le dejaste una carta

Así es Andrew ahí le dacia que vendría en dos meses

Cálmate serena no se que decirte, ire a buscarlo mas tarde para ver si lo encuentro

Yo voy contigo, necesito verlo

Y así los dos chicos no esperaron mas y fueron a buscar a yaten, otro vecino les dijo que el había salido con maletas de la casa.

Esto desanimo mas a serena pero no se explicaba en donde podía estar yaten

Andrew la llevo a su casa pues la chica había llorado mucho, serena se fue a su habitación y lloro amargamente, por que no sabia nada de yaten.

Los dias pasaron las chicas y andrew ayudaron a serena pero no habían tenido noticias, esta fue la navidad mas amarga que serena paso, si yaten lloro día tras día, todos los dias iba a la casa de yaten con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero no sabia nada de el, ella lo amaba y no perdía la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Serena se había vuelto muy triste Andrew y las chicas trataban de animarla, pero su corazon estaba destrozado era un dolor muy grande, todas las noches le pedía a Dios que cuidara a yaten y que por favor le permitiera verlo era lo único que pedía día. Su unico cosuelo eran los recuerdos que tenia y la medalla que el le habia regalado.

La verdad serena estaba molesta con su madre pues de cierta manera sentia que ella tenia la culpa de todo, un dia le llego a serena una beca de modelaje para irse a estudiar al extranjero, la beca era por tres años, muy a su pesar acepto con la insistencia de los chicos.

Pasados los tres años le prometio a los chicos regresar y les pidio que cualquier cosa sobre yaten le avisaran de inmediato.

Y asi la rubia ya estaba en el aeropuerto, sin sus amigos pues no quiso que fueran a despedirla.

Suspiro hondo y dijo

En tres años estare de regreso, ojala estes bien mi amor, ojala el destino te ponga en mi camino nueva mente, diciendo esto la chica de coletas subio al avion, con el corazon hecho pedazos pero con la fe de que lo veria nuevamente.

_**Bien mis queridas lectoras aquyi esta este cap y tal como le sdije en el proximo aparece darien, aun hay muchas cosas pendientes y espero que este cap sea de su agrado. Prometo actualizar pronto ya saben que siempre cumplo.**_

" _**cuantas veces deseamos que las cosas no pasen, cuantas veces deseamos no sufrir pero el destino se empeña en desgarrarnos el corazon"**_


	11. mi regreso

Una hermosa chica, tomaba un taxi en el aeropuerto de Tokio para ir a su nuevo apartamento cerca de donde se fue tres años atrás; serena había regresado a Tokio convertida en una hermosa modelo, estaba mas hermosa que nunca sus coletas las había dejado

Una hermosa chica, tomaba un taxi en el aeropuerto de Tokio para ir a su nuevo apartamento cerca de donde se fue tres años atrás; serena había regresado a Tokio convertida en una hermosa modelo, estaba mas hermosa que nunca sus coletas las había dejado atrás ahora llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros cortado en capaz, las facciones de su cara eran las mismas llenas de dulzura, su mirada estaba triste, pues había una enorme tristeza en su corazon. En estos tres años ni un solo minuto dejo de preguntarse ¿donde estaba yaten? O si algún día lo vería nuevamente, esas preguntas la atormentaban y la seguían atormentando por que ansiaba con toda el alma saber de el, pero no sabia nada; en estos tres años mantuvo comunicación con mina, amy y lita, ellas pues no estaban en Tokio cada una fue a lugares distintos a perseguir sus sueños, pero siempre se comunicaban, el único que seguía en Tokio era andrew, su amigo.

A sus 21 años serena nunca se volvió a enamorar, en su corazon solo estaba el gran amor que sentía por yaten. Se quedaría una larga temporada en Tokio; sentía una gran nostalgia, pues ese lugar guardaba sus sueños, sus ilusiones que un día tuvo y que se fueron por capricho de la vida quizá.

El taxi llego a su destino y la rubia pago al conductor y tomo su maleta, se veía hermosa traía puesto una minifalda azul de mezclilla y una camisa holgada color negra, unas botas hasta la rodilla. La rubia llevaba en el cuello la medalla de estrella que el le había regalado para su cumpleaños, de pronto entro a su apartamento, era un lugar muy acogedor y elegante.

Subió a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y dio un leve suspiro, no había comido nada así que ordeno una pizza, en su cuarto comió y luego empezó a desempacar, de su maleta saco un pequeño sobre, que decía " mi cumpleaños" ese sobre contenía las fotos del cumpleaños que celebro con sus amigos y con yaten, una leve sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, pues habían sentimientos que aun estaban ahí , viajo de inmediato a aquel día que se divirtió tanto con sus amigos, no pudo contener unas lagrimas que rodaron por su mejia

No puedo creer que hayan pasado tanto tiempo ¿ donde estarás mi niño? Pensaba la rubia

Entre las fotos estaban unas que se había tomado con yaten el día de su cumpleaños, al verlas su corazon se estremeció, apretaba con fuerzas la medalla que colgaba de su cuello.

Mi niño no pierdo la esperanza de que nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente, aunque quizás ya me habrás olvidado – pensaba serena

Si las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera, pero el hubiera no existe – pensaba

Termino de ordenar su ropa en su nuevo apartamento y decidio darse un baño ya en la tina decidio relajarse un poco, pero recuerdos llegaron a su mente

**Flash back**

_**Serena caminaba mas por los pasillos de la escuela, muy nerviosa, de pronto ante ella estaba un chico de cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos verdes.**_

_**Serena al ver al chico no se pudo mover, el corazon le latía a mil por hora, ella no entendía lo que le pasaba.**_

_**Oye ¿ que me ves tanto? – Dijo el chico- acaso ¿te gusto?**_

_**Perdóname no fue mi intención – dijo serena- apenada, pero sin despegar la vista de el**_

_**Oye ¿eres nueva verdad? – Pregunto el oji verde - notando que ella estaba nerviosa**_

_**Si, es mi primer día en la escuela – dijo serena- ya mas tranquila**_

_**Mi nombre es yaten- dijo el chico- extendiendo su mano**_

_**Yo… me llamo serena – respondió- estrechando la mano de yaten**_

_**Y ¿a que grado vas? – Dijo yaten- sonriendo coquetamente**_

_**A 7 grado – dijo serena- nerviosa por la sonrisa del chico ¿y tu?**_

_**A 8 grado – dijo yaten – sin quitar los ojos de la chica**_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Serena solo sonrío, aunque ese recuerdo le movió muchas cosas, se puso un vestido color lila hasta la rodilla, unos lindos zapatos del mismo tono del vestido y se hizo una media cola, poniéndose un listón lila en el cabello, coloco en sus labios un poco de brillo labial, tomo su bolsa y se marcho, hacia el CROWN.

caminaba por las calles que le traian tantos recuerdos, todo estaba en su mente como si hubiese sido ayer.

De pronto llego al crow y entro todo estaba igual nada había cambiado, de pronto andrew se acerco a la joven que el no reconoció

Buenos tardes señorita ¿ que desea tomar?

Jajaja ¿ no me recuerdas

Andrew estaba confundido aquella chica no se le hacia familiar, la miraba de pies a cabeza, de pronto en su cuello vio colgada una medalla que se le hizo muy familiar.

¿Serena?

Así es andrew soy yo serena

Andrew y serena se abrazaron pues los dos estaban tan felices de verse

Te ves tan cambiada serena ¿ por que no me avisaste que venias?

Por que quería darte una sorpresa, me alegra tanto verte

A mi también serena, ¿ quieres sentarte?

Claro que si, veo que la mesa de siempre esta desocupada

Por supuesto espérame ahí te traeré tu malteada favorita y me cuentas que has hecho de tu vida

Esta bien, pero no te tardes

Serena se dirigió a aquella mesa de siempre, en donde alguna vez planeo su futuro junto a yaten, de repente vino a su cabeza un recuerdo

Flash back

_**Si amor pero mira hoy cumplimos 5 años**_

_**Oye bombón tu no me has dicho ¿ que piensas estudiar en la universidad? Ya que es tu ultimo año en la secundaria**_

_**Bueno pues me encantaría ser maestra de kinder me encantan los niños, pero también me gustaría ser modelo**_

_**Eso es muy lindo y veo que cuando tengamos hijos sabrás cuidarlos muy bien**_

_**Bueno eso si te imaginas un hijo tuyo y mío seria muy lindo**_

_**Bueno serena la verdad yo quiero que tengamos mas de un hijo**_

_**Así ¿ como cuantos quieres tu?**_

_**Pues unos 5 digamos**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaron, pues ese era sus sueño formar una familia junto a yaten, de pronto andrew la saco de sus pensamientos

Serena aquí esta tu malteada, ahora si cuéntame mi querida serena ¿ como te fue en estos tres años fuera de Tokio?

Veras andrew me convertí en modelo Salí en portada de algunas revistas, hice muchas pasarelas, me fue muy bien profesionalmente y no descarto hacer algún proyecto en Tokio

Vaya serena si que te ha ido muy bien has cambiado tanto, te ves muy hermosa

Ay andrew que cosas dices, la verdad pues mi trabajo requería ciertos cambio y pues decidí hacerlos

Serena todos te extrañamos todo este tiempo, no había día que las chicas no pensaran en ti, nos hiciste mucha falta

Lo se andrew pero recuerda que ustedes me convencieron de ir a estudiar fuera; ustedes también me hicieron mucha falta los extrañe tanto

Me lo imagino serena pero no queríamos verte triste por yat…

Andrew guardo silencio, pues no sabia si haría bien en mencionarlo, se sintió un poco apenado, la rubia sonrío leve mente

Dilo andrew no querían verme triste por yaten, no te preocupes por mi

Serena yo lo siento en verdad no queria remover cosas que todavía te duelen

Andrew no te preocupes. Dime en este tiempo ¿no has sabido nada de el?

No serena, el no ha vuelto por aquí, yo tenia la esperanza de que regresara pero no, dime serena ¿ lo has olvidado?

No andrew no lo he olvidado, deseo con todo mi corazon verlo y poder hablar con el yo lo amo, tu sabes que yo lo amo y no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarlo

Serena como tu amigo te digo que te entiendo, pero pues no puedes seguir aferrada a un amor que quizas nunca vuelvas a ver

Créeme que lo se andrew pero el todavía esta en mi corazon y se que un dia nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar

Serena yo no quiero verte triste y si tu tienes esa esperanza pues mantenla. Dime serena ¿ donde vives?

A unas cuadras de la que antes era mi casa, es un depa muy lindo y grande para mí, pero en fin andrew a grandes rasgos esa es mi vida

Bueno serena arriba esos ánimos ¿sabes algo de las chicas?

Si cada una esta realizando su sueño, creo que es lo que todos merecemos. Y tu andrew ¿ que me cuentas?

Pues ya sabes serena siempre aquí en el crow trabajando y bueno ya sabes de mi vida no hay nada nuevo.

En ese momento el celular de andrew suena, se aleja un poco de serena para contestar mientras la rubia, sigue tomando su malteada y con sus pensamientos en el ese chico de hermosos ojos verdes que para ella significaba mucho, de pronto andrew se acerco a la mesa de la rubia

Serena disculpa pero tenia que contestar esta llamada

Ummmm no me digas que era una chica

No para nada es un amigo que viene a Tokio mañana y me aviso para ir por el al aeropuerto

¿ un amigo?

Si lo conocí antes de venir a Tokio es un buen chico y después de tantos años mañana estará aquí

Que bueno andrew me alegro por ti y dime ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

Se llama darien chiba, es una gran persona oye ¿ por que no me acompañas a recogerlo mañana?

Como crees además yo ni lo conozco, aparte imagínate si llega con su novia

Oye ahora que lo mencionas no dijo si vendría con ella

Ah ¿entonces si tiene?

Pues veras creo que si, pues yo la conocí y hasta donde vi los dos tenían muchos planes juntos, pero eso lo veremos mañana anda ¿ me acompañas?

Ummmm esta bien pero si la novia se me va encima es culpa tuya

Jajaja que cosas se te ocurren pero bueno el vendrá en el vuelo de las diez

OK esta bien andrew mañana conoceré a tu amigo, creo que me voy a descansar pues estoy un poco cansada

¿ te acompaño?

No gracias quiero irme sola, mañana estaré aquí temprano. Nos vemos andrew

Adiós serena cuídate mucho

Serena salio del crown rumbo a su apartamento y pues las estrellas empezaban a hacer su aparición, y mientras ella veía al cielo se preguntaba una y otra vez por su querido yaten.

Habían tantas dudas en la rubia, dudas que nadie le podía responder mas que el pero no estaba, se preguntaba una y otra vez si el había leído la carta que ella dejo, pero esa pregunta quedaba en el aire, al igual que todas las que se hiciera.

Llego a su casa y subió a su habitación, abrió una caja en donde estaba su querida muñeca azul, aun la conservaba, también tenia el oso que Will le dio, se cambio y se puso un hermoso camisón de seda color rosa de tirantes muy finos, se asomo a la ventana tenia una hermosa vista a la ciudad, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente y resbalaron por sus mejias.

No voy a llorar, por que se que tu estas bien – pensó serena

Así se fue a su cama, quedándose despierta por un buen rato recordando aquellos tiempos en donde todo de alguna manera no era complicado, extrañaba tanto a sus amigas, pero ellas estaban realizando sus sueños. Se quedo dormida pues el cansancio la venció.

A la mañana siguiente se estaba bañando muy temprano por que no quería hacer esperar a su amigo andrew, se puso un jeans de mezclilla negro, un top color blanco y su cabello se lo recogió con un hermoso broche, sus zapatos eran color blanco con un hermoso listón a los lados, su maquillaje era natural.

Ya lista salio hacia el crown a buscar a andrew, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron sobre la chica pues realmente estaba hermosa, esta sin prestar mucha atención se dirigio a la barra en donde estaba andrew

¡ hola andrew!

¡Serena hola! Te ves hermosa ¿ ya desayunaste?

Gracias andrew, y pues no he desayunado

¿ te sirvo un café?

Por supuesto me ayudara a despertarme

En el acto andrew le sirvió un café a la rubia, quien la verdad se veia hermosa, era un ángel

¿ como pasaste la noche?

Ay pues ya te imaginaras casi no pude dormir, tantas cosas se venian a mi mente pero al fin me quede dormida, pero la verdad tengo mucho sueño

Serena tomate tu café en lo que termino de atender y luego nos vamos

Esta bien andrew yo aquí te espero

Serena se quedo sentada tomando su café, andrew se fue a terminar de atender los clientes.

Mientras un hombre de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos como la noche estaba a punto de llegar a Tokio, quiza para olvidar una tristeza que guarda en su corazon, unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalan por las mejias del hermoso chico quien las limpia rápidamente y da un ligero suspiro esperando llegar a su destino lo mas pronto posible.

Mientras tanto en el crown:

Serena ya habia terminado su café; la rubia pensaba en sus amigas y en como le gustaria verlas. De pronto andrew la saco de sus pensamientos

Serena ¿ que te parece si nos vamos?

Como tu digas andrew, vamos por cierto quiero que me ayudes a escoger un coche pues creo que es necesario para mi

Como quieras serena, yo te ayudo ahora debemos buscar un taxi que nos lleve al aeropuerto

Para su suerte paso un taxi en el que se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, andrew estaba feliz de ver a su amigo después de tanto, mientras serena pues recordaba su partida de Tokio hace tres años, y todas los cambios que esa partida había traído. Para ella no era fácil recordar, mucho menos olvidar.

De pronto llegaron al aeropuerto:

Estamos muy puntuales en cualquier momento aparece por aquí

Recuerda que si su novia se me va encima tu me defiendes

JAJAJA que cosas dices, hasta donde yo recuerdo la novia de darien es muy cortes

Bueno si tu lo dices, eso espero

De pronto andrew vio a su amigo a lo lejos y le hizo una seña para indicarle donde estaban, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia andrew.

Era un hermoso chico de 27 años vestia un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa color azul unas zapatillas color negro. Se dirigio donde estaba su amigo

Andrew ¡ que gusto verte!

Darien hermano tanto tiempo sin verte

Los dos chicos se dan un abrazo, pues hace mucho que no se veian mientras serena solo los observaba. De pronto darien observo a la hermosa chica rubia que se encontraba ahí parada

Andrew ¿ ella es tu novia?

Ay no como crees es mi amiga perdón por no presentarlos, darien ella es serena; serena el es mi amigo darien chiba

Darien y serena se dieron la mano, darien al tomar la mano de serena sintio una sensación que no sabia que era, el la miro directo a esos ojos azules que cautivan a cualquiera y darien no seria la excepción.

Andrew solo los observaba, pues serena se perdio en la mirada de darien

Lamento interrumpir pero creo que deberíamos irnos

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza

Andrew yo alquile un auto, pero deseo comprar uno por que es muy necesario

¡ perfecto! Así acompañas a serena que quiere comprar uno

Andrew tu dijiste que me acompañarías

¿ tan mala compañía parezco?

No darien no es eso lo que pasa es que no quiero molestar

Los amigos de andrew también son mis amigos, así yo te acompaño a escoger tu carro

Bueno esta bien, yo te aviso

Los chicos salían del aeropuerto y subieron al auto que darien había alquilado, serena subió atrás y darien y andrew adelante, tomando el volante darien.

Darien ¿ te quedaras en Tokio?

Si. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en el hospital general de Tokio y decidí aceptar

Que bueno darien, sabes pensé que vendrías con…

Este no es el mejor momento para hablar de ella

Lo siento darien no quise incomodarte

No te preocupes andrew, amigo tengo tanto que contarte pero por ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa

¿ tienes casa en Tokio?

Si la compre un mes antes es una casa muy linda queda cerca del parque

Ummmm ya veo

Mientras serena ni siquiera escuchaba lo que darien y andrew platicaban, darien discretamente la veia por el espejo

Dime andrew serena es así de callada

Pues no y ya me imagino por que tiene esa cara de tristeza

Y puedo saber ¿ por que esta triste?

Solo te puedo decir que a veces el amor es tan extraño y doloroso a veces

JA si lo sabre yo

Darien chiba te conozco demasiado y tu tienes algo

Asi es andrew, no te imaginas ni siquiera lo que es, pero por el momento no quiero hablar de eso

Dime ¿ tiene que ver con ella?

Si ella es la culpable de mi amargura, la culpable de este dolor tan grande que siento, pero prometo contarte después

Como quieras darien

Por lo pronto ya llegamos a mi casa

Darien ayudo a bajar a serena del auto, pues era un chico muy caballeroso y entraron a la casa de darien. La casa era muy hermosa tenia una sala muy grande, cocina 3 habitaciones, terraza y un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas rosas.

Tu casa esta hermosa darien

Que bueno que te guste serena, puedes venir cuando quieras

Gracias darien eres muy amable

Darien dime ¿cuando comienzas en el hospital?

Veras andrew creo que mañana, tendré que confirmarlo

Es que recuerda que me tienes mucho que contar

No te preocupes eso es lo que mas quiero poder hablar contigo para desahogarme

La mirada de darien estaba llena de tristeza y melancolía, serena se preguntaba ¿ que causaba en el esa tristeza?

Chicos creo que ustedes deben hablar, así que yo me retiro para que hablen a gusto

Serena permiteme acompañarte a tu casa

No te preocupes darien vivo muy cerca de aquí, me ire sola

Serena de ninguna manera, permite que darien te acompañe, el y yo hablaremos en otro momento

Esta bien vamos

Los tres salieron de la casa, andrew se despidió de los chicos y se fue dejándolos solos

Darien y serena empezaron a caminar, ninguno decia nada hasta que darien se animo a hablar

Dime serena ¿ cuantos años tienes?

Tengo 21 ¿ y tu?

Yo tengo 27. y ¿ a que te dedicas?

Veras soy modelo, acabo de regresar de hecho ayer regrese

¿ por trabajo?

No exactamente, mas bien regrese por que deseaba estar aquí, pero pues no descarto hacer alguna pasarela

Ya veo y dime serena ¿ tienes novio?

Pues no alguna ves tuve, pero por ahora estoy soltera

Serena se puso triste, pues sin querer volvió a recordar a yaten, darien se dio cuenta que la mirada de serena cambio

Perdoname serena no quise incomodarte con mi pregunta

No te preocupes darien, y dime tu ¿tienes novia?

No. Como tu alguna vez tuve pero pues no se en que momento ella cambio tanto y a ella le debo esta tristeza que siento

Darien no te pongas asi

Los ojos de darien empezaban a cristalizarse, pero el no dejo salir esas lagrimas

No me hagas caso serena. Sabes me pareces una linda persona

Gracias darien tu a mi me caes muy bien

No olvides que te acompañare a comprar tu carro

Como crees que lo voy a olvidar

De pronto llegaron a casa de serena:

¿Quieres pasar darien?

No serena, si no te molesta quiero ir a descansar

Claro que no, descansa y pues gracias por acompañarme

De nada serena, espero verte pronto

Claro que si darien, cuídate mucho y descansa

Darien le dio un beso a serena en la mejia y se marcho, serena entro a su cuarto y tomo una ducha se recosto en su cama y como de costumbre solo pensaba en yaten.

Mientras darien estaba en su habitación, muy triste

¿ por que lo hiciste? Nunca te voy a perdonar por lo que hiciste, yo te amaba y destuiste todo ese amor

Estos eran los pensamientos de darien ante ella esa persona que una vez amo, pero que se encargo de destruir todo el amor que el le tenia matando sus sueños y sus ilusiones.

_**El amor a veces nos desgarra el alma, y creemos que no volveremos a amar pero la vida siempre nos da una nueva oportunidad**_

**Bueno queridas lectoras como lo prometi ya darien forma parte de la historia, se que quizas tengan algunas dudas les prometo que se resolverán por lo pronto pues ya llego darien a la vida de serena. Y pues veamos que es lo que pasa entre estos dos.**


	12. un auto y la foto

Un nuevo auto

**Un nuevo auto**

Era una hermosa mañana serena apenas estaba despertando, los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana.

Hoy en la tarde ella y Darién irían a ver un auto pues el se había ofrecido a acompañarla a pesar de que el acababa de llegar congeniaron mucho desde un principio.

Se baño y se cambio pues queria ir a visitar a Andrew al crown así aprovechaba para platicar y desayunar de una vez ya que no le agradaba comer sola. Se puso un short de mezclilla azul muy corto y una camisa un poco holgada color negro con letras plateadas al frente y unos zapatos color negros su cabello lo llevaba recogido con un liston negro, ya lista salio hacia el crown.

Llego muy contenta pues aunque habían momentos que estaba muy triste trataba de no demostrarlo.

Buenos días Andrew

Hola serena buenos días que gusto verte ¿ ya desayunaste?

No Andrew de hecho vine a desayunar contigo

Vaya como Darién no esta te acuerdas de mi

Ay Andrew no seas resentido el y yo hemos congeniado mucho y bueno en la tarde iremos a ver mi auto

Ya veo bueno no importa que me abandones, pues mi amigo esta muy triste y tu amistad le hara bien

Sabes queria preguntarte algo

Dime serena

Es que bueno Darién esta muy triste, lo veo en sus ojos y pues no me he atrevido a preguntarle

La verdad el no me ha platicado nada, pero en cualquier momento lo hara, lo conozco y se que tiene una pena muy grande

Si eso es cierto sabes andrew yo pienso que algo le hizo su novia

Puede ser aunque no hay que sacar conclusiones, hay que esperar

Tienes razon, que te parece si mejor desayunamos

Esta bien serena ¿ que quieres desayunar?

Pues hoy se me antoja fruta y un vaso de leche

Enseguida lo traigo

Mientras darien en su consultorio:

Estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, pues las consultas habían terminado, pero sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en sus recuerdos inconciente mente unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejias, limpiándolas de inmediato.

¿ en que momento cambiaste tanto? no puedo perdonarte

Estos pensamientos estaban en su mente día tras día, a pesar de tener el corazon hecho pedazos trataba de sonreír; la verdad se parecía mucho a serena. De pronto recordó que había quedado con serena de acompañarla a ver un auto de inmediato se quito su bata la colgó y salio de su consultorio.

Mientras tanto serena se había quedado con andrew toda la mañana haciendole compañía y ayudandole a atender a los clientes, pues aunque era una modelo muy famosa, no era arrogante ni mucho menos.

Serena toma un descanso, me has ayudado mucho

No te preocupes andrew, me gusta mucho ayudarte, aunque cuando haga una pasarela pues no te ayudare mucho

Y ¿cuando harás una?

Por ahora descansare un poco, pero no descarto hacer una para mejorar el colegio en donde estudie.

Que bueno serena ¿ a que horas vendrá darien por ti?

No tengo idea pero me imagino que no debe tardar

Si algo tiene darien es que es muy puntual

Serena mientras continuaba llevando las ordenes a las mesas, de pronto un detrás de ella

Te ves muy linda de mesera serena

¡Darien! Me asustaste

Perdón princesa no fue mi intención

Ante este comentario serena se sonrojo un poco ya que darien se lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que no lo pudo evitar

Ay darien que cosas dices ¿ quieres tomar algo?

Pero solo si tu me lo sirves

Esta bien dime ¿ que quieres?

Una malteada de chocolate y un trozo de pastel

De pronto andrew los interrumpe

¡Hola darien! ¿Como te fue hoy en el hospital?

Muy bien andrew, siempre con mucho trabajo

¿Quieres comer algo?

Si justo le estaba ordenando a tu nueva mesera

JAJAJA darien que cosas se te ocurren

Si muy chistosito darien

Ya serena no te enojes, por cierto te ves muy linda

Gracias darien

Princesa primero como algo y después nos vamos a buscar tu auto ¿ te parece?

Si como digas

Así serena atendió a darien y junto a andrew se pusieron a platicar, pasando un buen momento juntos.

Vaya darien ahora ya te veo mas relajado, aunque a mi no me engañas se que te pasa algo

Darien se puso serio por un momento cosa que para andrew y serena no paso desapercibida.

Tienes razón andrew y te prometo que cuando me sienta preparado te contare

Claro amigo sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Princesa ¿ te parece si nos vamos?

Como tu quieras darien

Andrew acompañare a esta linda señorita a ver su auto prometo llamarte después

Si vayan no se preocupen

Así serena y darien salieron del crown

Bien serena dime ¿ como deseas tu auto?

Mmmmm me encantaría un convertible negro

Vaya serena tienes buenos gustos

Pues veras darien cuando me fui de Tokio me convertí en una gran modelo, y de mi primer contrato compre uno

Y ¿ donde esta?

Lo vendí en una subasta para ayudar a un orfanato, y pues ahora quiero comprar uno de nuevo

Bueno entonces creo que aquí podemos encontrar uno que te agrade

Serena y darien estaba frente a TOYOTA MOON

Bien princesa entremos a ver por cual te decides

Si

Y así los dos entraron, cual no seria la sorpresa de serena al ver a su padrastro Kenji en el mismo lugar

¡Papa!

¿ serena?

Los dos se abrazaron pues tenian tanto de no verse, darien solo observaba que serena estaba muy feliz

Papa que gusto verte tenia tanto sin saber de ti

Yo también hija, pero me alegra tanto verte, soy socio de TOYOTA MOON

Que bueno papa pues veras yo venia a ver un auto, por que quiero comprar uno

Ya veo hija; pues estas de suerte escoge el que quieras yo te lo regalo

No papa no puedo aceptarlo

Claro que si hija, acéptalo por cierto ¿y tu madre?

Ella esta en New York con mi abuela

Que bueno hija, por las revistas he tenido noticias tuyas, me alegra que seas una modelo

Gracias papa OH por cierto permíteme presentarte a Darien chiba

Mucho gusto darien mi nombre es Kenji

El gusto es mío Kenji

Serena dime ¿ y yaten?

La rubia se entristeció por la pregunta de su padre, darien lo noto y se preguntaba ¿quien es yaten?

Pues veras papa es una larga historia, que te contare después

Esta bien hija, solo que yo no vivo en Tokio, siempre me encuentro viajando, pero te daré mi teléfono por si se te ofrece algo

Si papa no te preocupes

Bien hija escoge tu auto, y no aceptare un no

Pero papa…

Pero nada serena escoge tu auto o dime ¿como lo quieres?

Justo le decia a darien que quiero un convertible negro

Estas de suerte hija acaban de entrar uno que creo que te encantara, síganme

Cuando llegaron a otra parte del negocio, darien y serena quedaron boquiabiertos frente a ellos estaba un hermoso convertible negro, muy hermoso

¿ te gusta serena?

Esta hermoso papa, pero no puedo aceptarlo

No acepto un no espérame un momento

Dejo ahí a serena y darien

Vaya serena tu padre si que te quiere

Si darien, pero no es mi padre es mi padrastro pero lo quiero como mi papa

Ya veo, tu madre y el se separaron

Si darien se separaron fue muy duro y ahora cada quien tiene su vida, hasta yo

Me lo imagino serena

Dime darien y ¿ tus padres?

Ellos murieron cuando yo estaba pequeño

Darien perdón yo no quise…

No te preocupes serena, aunque ellos no estén conmigo yo los llevo en mi corazon

Por supuesto darien, además ellos te cuidan desde el cielo

De pronto Kenji regreso a donde estaban darien y serena

Serena ya regrese toma

Kenji le dio a su hija las llaves del nuevo auto

Pero papa…

Serena Tsukino no quiero discutir, el auto es tuyo

Gracias papa en serio eres el mejor papa del mundo

De nada hija, para mi eres la mejor hija del mundo, nunca pensé volver a verte

Ni yo papa y espero que no te pierdas de nuevo

No hija no lo hare dime darien ¿ a que te dedicas?

Soy medico, trabajo en el hospital de Tokio

Ya veo sabes darien me caes muy bien ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Por supuesto dígame Kenji

Cuida a serena, por favor

Oye papa yo puedo cuidarme sola, ya crecí

Si hija lo se pero para mi siempre serás mi niña

No se preocupe Kenji, yo cuido a su hija no se preocupe

Que bueno darien. Ahora ya puedo irme mas tranquilo, serena prométeme que te cuidaras mucho y salúdame a tu madre

Esta bien papa me cuidare mucho y claro que saludare a mama cuando la vea

Bien hija me voy cuídate mucho, darien fue un placer conocerte

El placer fue mío señor que tenga un buen viaje

Hija cuídate mucho espero verte pronto

Asi Kenji salio dejando a serena y darien para serena fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a su papa después de tanto tiempo eso a ella la alegro mucho. Darien noto la alegría de la rubia pero a la vez noto en ella una gran nostalgia.

Creo que es hora de probar mi nuevo auto, asi que vamos darien

Esta bien serena vamos

Y en menos de 15 minutos la rubia manejaba junto con darien por las calles de Tokio en ese hermoso convertible negro, serena estaba feliz al sentir la brisa en su cara, pero a la vez sentía un poco de nostalgia, con una mano apretaba la medallita que colgaba en su cuello, a pesar de que no lo decía no había un solo minuto que no pensara en el, aunque pues Andrew ya había hablado con ella pero la realidad era que su corazon de alguna manera necesitaba respuestas, que quizá nunca tendría. Darien la observaba y veía esa medallita que ella apretaba con fuerza.

Serena ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

Si darien dime

Serena ¿quien es yaten?

Serena no sabia que responder no se imagino que darien le preguntaría eso

Yaten es una persona muy especial para mi

Ummmm yo creo que es mas que especial para ti

Tienes razón darien, pero no quiero hablar de eso

Esta bien serena como quieras oye ya es tarde ¿quieres cenar algo?

No es mala idea

Bien princesa que te parece si ¿cenamos en mi casa?

Esta bien, pero no me digas que ¿ tu cocinaras?

Por supuesto que yo cocino, es mas te gustara la cena que te preparare

Entonces no se diga mas, vamos a tu casa

Serena acelero a todo lo que da, para llegar a la casa de darien y en pocos minutos estuvieron ahí, los chicos bajaron del auto

Dime serena ¿ quien te enseño a conducir así?

Pues nadie yo aprendí

¿Aprendiste? No me digas…

Ay ya darien mejor abre por que me muero de hambre

Debi suponerlo tu estomago pide a gritos comida

Ay darien que malo eres

Así los dos chicos entraron a la casa

Bien serena puedes sentarte en lo que yo preparo la cena

Gracias darien, no te preocupes yo espero

Darien se fue a la cocina dejando a serena en la sala, serena empezó a curiosear en un estante donde habían muchos libros, tomo uno lo comenzó a leer de pronto en medio de una pagina encontró una foto de darien junto a una hermosa chica, serena la tomo entre sus manos

¿ quien será ella? – Pensaba- el se ve tan feliz a su lado y ella es muy linda y muy elegante

Serena observaba la foto y se preguntaba ¿donde estaba esta chica? Así serena se quedo con la foto entre sus manos, y no se percato que darien la observaba

Serena ya esta lista la cena

Serena se puso nerviosa y no tuvo tiempo de nada, darien ya había visto la foto

Darien yo… lo siento

No te preocupes serena ven a cenar

Serena se dirigió al comedor la mesa estaba servida la comida se veía deliciosa

Espero que te guste el espagueti, y un poco de vino para acompañarlo

Si darien esto se ve delicioso, gracias

Los dos se sentaron a cenar, por unos minutos el silencio reino entre ellos, la verdad serena estaba muy apenada con darien por la foto pero no fue su intención.

Darien quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber tomado tu libro sin permiso

No tienes por que disculparte serena

Darien ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ya me imagino que quieres saber, pero dime

Bueno… ¿quien es la chica de la foto?

Darien dio un hondo suspiro y apretó los puños con mucha fuerza

Ella es mi ex novia

Darien lo siento yo no quise…

no te preocupes serena, la culpa es mía por no botar todas sus fotos, por odiarla como una vez la ame

Las palabras de darien estaban llenas de rabia y coraje en contra de aquella chica que una vez amo

Darien no te pongas así soy una tonta por preguntar

No princesa tu no tienes la culpa, no te pongas triste

Sabes darien yo no se que te hizo tu ex novia pero puedo decirte que hay cosas que duelen mucho pero no recuerdes lo malo, solo recuerda los momentos felices

Eso no es tan fácil serena, junto a ella yo tenia tantos sueños y ella por su egoísmo mato todas mis ilusiones

Serena observaba los hermoso ojos de darien que se empezaban a nublar por unas lagrimas que empezaban a caer sobre sus mejias

Sabes darien yo una vez también tuve muchos sueños y créeme que te entiendo

Gracias serena, sabes eres muy especial me gusta mucho estar en tu compañía

A mi me pasa lo mismo contigo, bueno creo que debo irme tu necesitas estar solo

Serena se acerco a darien y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejia, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marcho en su auto, pues darien necesitaba estar solo.

Darien tomo el teléfono y llamo a Andrew ya no aguantaba mas y deseaba contarle a Andrews, pues el era su amigo y sabia que lo entendería. En 45 minutos andrew habia llegado.

Dime darien ¿que pasa?

Siéntate Andrew necesito hablar contigo ya no puedo mas

Es sobre ella ¿verdad?

Si es sobre ella, tu sabes que yo la amaba que era todo para mi

No tienes ni que decirlo darien yo se cuanto la amas

No andrew la amaba por que ahora la odio

¿ que paso entre ustedes?

Pues veras….

Mientras tanto serena conducía en las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad; de pronto llego a una pequeña loma, se recostó en el pasto y vio el cielo tan hermoso lleno de estrellas y una hermosa luna.

¡ que hermosas se ven las estrellas!

Con este ultimo pensamiento serena se quedo un momento pensando, y después subio al auto y se dirigió a su casa.

Mientras en casa de darien:

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, no se que decirte darien

Ahora comprendes ¿ por que me lastima tanto hablar de ella?

Pues si ahora entiendo, pero ¿ no has sabido nada de ella?

Solo se que es muy famosa, pero nada mas

Dime darien si ella apareciera ¿ que pasaría?

No se hay muchos sentimientos encontrados en mi, no se que haria

¿La perdonarías?

No se que decirte andrew eso es algo que no puedo responder por ahora

Me lo imagino, darien solo puedo decirte que puedes confiar en mi y que tienes derecho a ser feliz, te lo mereces

Lo se Andrew pero por ahora no tengo planes de enamorarme

Pues ten cuidado darien, el amor puede estar donde menos pienses

JA eso no lo creo, aunque no me voy a negar la posibilidad si esa chica aparece

Esa es buena señal

Andrew yo queria preguntarte por serena pues hay momentos que la noto triste ¿ que le pasa?

Ay darien serena tiene su corazon hecho pedazos, por un amor que no sabe donde esta

No entiendo ¿ como que no sabe donde esta?

Darien a mi no me corresponde contarte nada, creo que es algo que ella te contara mas adelante

Tienes razón andrew

Bueno darien yo debo irme, que descanses nos vemos

Adiós andrew y gracias

Mientras serena no podía dormir y pues se quedo un poco preocupada por darien así que decidió llamarle para saber como estaba y además quería invitarlo aun lugar

¡Hola darien! Soy serena espero no despertarte

Serena que gusto escucharte y no estoy dormido

Pues me alegra por que tengo una propuesta que hacerte

Ummmm que interesante dime princesa ¿ que propuesta?

Que te parece si el fin de semana salimos por ahí

¿ por ahí?

Bueno pues quiero mostrarte un hermoso lugar, se que te gustara

Me gusta tu propuesta, así que acepto

Que bueno darien entonces paso por ti el sábado a las 8 ¿ te parece?

Por supuesto princesa entonces nos vemos el sábado por que estos días estaré muy ocupado en el hospital

Esta bien darien, pasa buenas noches y nos vemos el sabado

Buenas noches princesa

Y así los dos ya tenían una salida el sábado, serena ya se quedo mas tranquila al escuchar a darien y darien no sabia por que pero se alegro mucho de escuchar a serena, pues con ella se sentia muy a gusto.

**Hola de nuevo…… bien aquí esta el cap se que quizas stan intrigadas por saber quien es la novia de darien y tambien por saber que hizo, pero calma que en el proximo cap sabran quien es la causante del dolor de darien y por que.**

**Quiero agradecerles de verdad por sus rw creanme que de verdad significa mucho para mi. Ya saben que actualizare pronto y pues culquier cosa estoy para servirles.**


	13. darien,sueños rotos

La gruta

Como lo habían decidido llego el fin de semana en que serena y darien tendrían un día de campo serena se había levantado temprano para preparar las cosas a tiempo, tomo un baño y escogió la ropa que llevaría, decidió ponerse un short de mezclilla azul una blusa de finos tirantes negra y unos zapatos negros con listón rosa a cada lado, su cabello lo llevaba recogido con un hermoso listón rosa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un poco de comida y pues por unos momentos se quedo pensativa tocando suavemente la medallita que yaten le había dado en aquel cumpleaños tan hermoso que había tenido, por un momento deseo que todo fuese como antes, pero de un hondo suspiro volvió a la realidad, recordando que había quedado de pasar a recoger a darien, la verdad es que ella y darien habían congeniado muy bien, se llevaban de maravilla.

La hermosa rubia metió la comida a la canasta y de pronto se puso en marcha hacia la casa de darien… en unos instantes llego y pito tres veces para que darien saliera, de pronto sale el hermoso pelinegro vistiendo un jeans de mezclilla azul, una camisa negra que le marcaba su definido abdomen y unas zapatillas negra, simplemente se veía hermoso.

Hola serena buenos días

Buenos días darien, sube al auto

Como digas serena, por cierto te ves hermosa

Darien subió al auto mientras serena solo lo veía y estaba nerviosa ya el comentario de darien la había sonrojado. Serena empezó a conducir, darien solo la observaba

Es tan hermosa – pensaba darien

Mientras serena estaba atenta al volante y sumergida en sus pensamientos, darien por su parte se sentía tan a gusto a su lado… de pronto serena se estaciono atrás de unos arboles

Bien mi querido doctor chiba hemos llegado, sígueme

Darien tomo la canasta del auto y siguió a la rubia y de pronto se encontraron en aquel lugar conocido por serena y desconocido para darien

Para serena todos los recuerdos le volvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras darien estaba maravillado con aquel lugar

¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a la orilla del lago?

Como quieras princesa

Serena se acomodo a la orilla del lago y veía aquel lugar se mantenía igual de hermoso, parecía que el tiempo al menos en ese lugar no había pasado las rosas, la cascada, el césped todo estaba igual, darien vio la tristeza que apareció en los ojos de serena, pero no dijo nada.

Oye darien ¿ te gusta el lugar?

Es muy hermoso serena ¿ como lo conoces? Por que tengo la impresión que has estado aquí antes

Así es darien, pero no quiero hablar de eso, además yo quiero que hoy tu te sientas bien, por que se que tu corazón tiene una pena y solo por hoy olvídate de eso ¿si?

Olvidar… no están fácil serena

Bueno darien al menos por hoy tengo una idea acuéstate aquí

¿Para que?

Tu no preguntes y hazlo yo hare lo mismo

Los dos se recostaron en el césped mirando hacia el cielo

Bien darien ahora mira las nubes y el cielo están hermosas ¿ no lo crees?

Tienes razón, se ven tan llenos de paz

Así es sabes a mi me encanta hacer esto ver las nubes, el cielo y las estrellas

Me lo imagino dime

Sabes darien me gustaría que confiaras en mi, se que no me conoces de toda la vida pero si quieres hablar puedes confiar en mi

Gracias serena… oye serena esa medalla es muy hermosa

Si es muy linda es un bonito recuerdo de muchos sueños que tuve un día

Ummmm ya veo… este lugar es hermoso y muy tranquilo

Darien ¿cuales son tus sueños?

¿Mis sueños? Hace mucho que mis sueños ya no existen

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron pero de rabia, serena en el poco tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había visto así serena quería y no quería preguntar

Darien… tu tristeza tiene que ver con tu ex la chica de la foto ¿verdad?

Así es serena ella es la culpable de mi amargura, la odio como nunca pensé odiar a nadie

Dime darien ¿Qué te hizo ella?

Me quito mis sueños, mato mis ilusiones y me dejo lleno de rabia

Darien se levanto del césped, serena hizo lo mismo y los dos quedaron frente a frente

Darien ¿quieres contarme?

Creo que me hará bien decírtelo serena así que lo hare

Esta bien darien te escucho

Darien comenzó su relato:

Éramos muy felices mi sueño era forma una familia al lado de ella esos eran nuestros sueños, bueno mas bien los míos por que ella supo fingir muy bien todo y un dia de tantos

Flash back

Darién tengo una noticia que darte

Dime michiru ¿Qué pasa?

Estoy embarazada

Amor soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

Darien yo no quiero tener este hijo no ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser una famosa

Pero michiru ¿Qué dices?

Como lo oyes darien este hijo en este momento es un estorbo para mis sueños

Pero michiru nuestro sueño es formar una familia

¿Nuestro? No darien ese es tu sueño el mío es ser una famosa violinista

Como puedes decirme eso michiru

Asi de simple darien no te amo lo suficiente como para sacrificarme tanto

Pero michiru entonces tu…

Si darien pienso abortar y ya esta decidido

¡ no puedes hacerlo!

No te estoy pidiendo permiso darien

Es mi hijo michiru recapacita

Darien encontraras a alguien que comparta tu sueño pero esa no soy yo

No entiendo ¿Por qué? Nuestro hijo no es culpable de nada deja que nazca por favor

Lo siento pero no puedo mi carrera esta antes que nada

Fin del flash back

Esa es mi tristeza serena

Darien yo no se que decir no puedo creer que ella sea así

Te juro serena que yo la amaba y guardaba la esperanza de que ella recapacitara pero no lo hizo

Serena no sabia que decir la verdad no lograba entender como ella había sido capaz de algo asi.

Darien yo lo siento tanto

Gracias serena…

Dime darien después de ese día ¿la volviste a ver?

Si. Ella me prometió pensar las cosas para mi había una esperanza de formar una familia junto a ella y mi hijo y pues una mañana decidí ir a verla pero antes pase a comprar una ropita para mi bebe pero…

Flash back

Buenos días michiru ¿Cómo estas?

Bien. Pasa darien

Darien observa una maleta hecha al lado del sofá

Michiru esa maleta ¿es tuya?

Así es darien me voy he firmado un contrato y pues simplemente me voy

¿Sin despedirte de mí?

Darien tenía en sus manos el regalo de su futuro hijo

Creo que es lo mejor darien

Mira es para nuestro hijo, lo compre antes de venir

Michiru no dijo nada por un momento, solo veía a darien fijamente y de pronto

Darien se que con lo que te diga me odiaras pero ya te lo había dicho… yo aborte por eso iba a ir sin despedirme

¿Cómo pudiste? Era nuestro hijo TE ODIO, TE ODIO

Se que me odias pero fue lo mejor como te dije yo tengo sueños y los voy a cumplir

A costa de nuestro hijo, el no tenia la culpa

Bueno darien ya basta busca tus sueños que yo hare lo mismo

Eres una…

Darien se fue dejando a michiru ahí

Fin del flash back

darien apretaba los puños con fuerza pues recordar ese momento lo llenaba de furia y de impotencia, era un dolor muy grande para el, serena al verlo llorar lo abrazo muy fuerte y darien se echo a llorar como un niño, eso le sirvió para desahogar todo lo que su corazón tenia guardado.

Un poco mas tranquilo, veía el agua cristalina de el lago serena se encontraba a su lado

¿ te sientes mejor darien?

Si princesa gracias

Ummm yo creo que me estas mintiendo ya se te daré algo para que te sientas bien

Serena saco de la canasta una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y enseguida se lo dio

Toma

Se ve delicioso

Pruébalo te aseguro que sabe mejor

En el acto darien probo el pastel y su cara al menos cambio un poco

Ves como una rebanada de pastel te hace sentir mejor

Tienes razón princesa, pero no es solo el pastel si no tu compañía

Sabes darien te aseguro que cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de tener un hombre como tu a su lado y la verdad darien no quiero verte triste se que no es fácil pero piensa en tu futuro

Mi querida princesa eres tan especial, tan dulce

Que cosas dices mira que me lo voy a creer oye ¿ no se te antoja nadar un rato?

Yo no traigo ropa serena

No importa para todo hay solución dobla tu jeans hasta las rodillas y quítate tu camisa y ya esta

Pero serena

Sin peros yo me adelanto por que el agua se ve deliciosa

Serena se metió al agua se sentía tan bien ahí, a lo lejos vio a darien quitándose la camisa cosa que la sonrojo un poco al ver el abdomen bien definido del pelinegro

De pronto darien ya se encontraba en el agua junto a ella

Ves el agua esta deliciosa

Tienes razón princesa, el agua esta deliciosa

Bien ¿que te parece si nadamos?

Como tu digas princesa

Así los dos nadaron y jugaron en el agua parecían niños pequeños jugando, de pronto serena se sentó sobre una piedra

¿Que te ocurre princesa?

Eh nada darien es solo que… no tiene importancia

Darien no quiso preguntar mas pues esperaría que ella le contara su pena

Oye princesa creo que es hora de salir del agua

No darien no quiero

Pero te puedes enfermar, y no quiero que te enfermes

No pasa nada sal tu yo te alcanzo en un momento

De ninguna manera señorita serena

Y en el acto darien la tomo en sus brazos ella no protesto al contrario rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de darien y se recostó sobre su pecho.

Darien sentía una hermosa calidez al llevar a serena en brazos

Es tan hermosa- pensó darien-

Serena no pronuncio palabra alguna aunque sus mejías iban un poco sonrojadas, de pronto estuvieron fuera del agua, darien con mucho cuidado bajo a serena

Bien princesa creo que es mejor que te seques

Pues yo solo traje esta ropa pero no te preocupes se secara rápido, por lo pronto me recostare en el césped

Darien se sentó a su lado, y la observaba a el le parecía una chica tan dulce y tierna y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto con una mujer pues disfrutaba la compañía de serena

De pronto darien vio a serena y cual no es su sorpresa al ver que estaba dormida

Parece un ángel dormido- pensó darien-

Será mejor que la lleve al auto – pensó

Y asi lo hizo con mucho cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al auto con mucho cuidado la puso en el asiento y el se fue a traer las cosas que habían quedado se puso su camisa y empezó a conducir con cuidado de no despertarla.

De pronto llegaron a casa de serena y como no quiso despertarla pues busco las llaves de la casa y la llevo en brazos a su recamara y la recostó con cuidado ya la ropa estaba seca asi que solo la cobijo un poco.

Darien al verla dormida quien sabe que le paso simplemente deposito en sus labio un cálido beso, serena solo sonrió

Gracias por escucharme princesa, eres tan especial descansa

Así darien se fue de la dejando a serena dormida y el pues ya un poco mas tranquilo llego a su apartamento a descansar. Para el este había sido un dia muy lindo pues hace mucho que no la pasaba también.

**Hola a todas mis amigas pues aquí esta este cap que les parece lo que hizo la condenada de michiru yo apuesto a que ustedes no le harían algo asi a darien bueno pues muchas aun asi que espero que sigan con mi fic .**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios ya que llegue a los 102 rw nunca me lo imagine y pues sin ustedes esto no seria posible estoy muy agradecida.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto ya saben que cumplo **


	14. serena, sueños rotos

Serena

Ya habían pasado varios días desde su salida a la gruta, y darien pues estaba ya mas tranquilo… darien se encontraba con Andrew tomando un café ya que pues por el trabajo de darien no se veían diaria mente y Andrew tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que había pasado en la gruta y pues no quiso preguntarle nada a serena así que se espero a ver a darien

Dime mi querido amigo ¿como les fue en su picnic?

Muy bien Andrew

¿Muy bien? Solo muy bien ay no darien no creo

A ver Andrew ¿que quieres saber?

No se dime tu ¿Qué te pareció serena?

Es una chica muy linda, sabes en un principio como me dijiste que era modelo me la imaginaba diferente pensé que era frívola y orgullosa

JAJAJA serena ¿orgullosa? no ella es todo lo contrario, es una persona muy dulce pero dime ¿a donde fueron?

La verdad era un lugar hermoso y muy tranquilo estaba lleno de flores, el canto de los pájaros se escuchaba era un lugar muy relajante

Ya se estuvieron en la gruta

¿La gruta?

Si veras ese lugar es muy hermoso según se, ahí yaten y serena pasaban su tiempo libre planeando muchas cosas

Ahora entiendo esa tristeza en su cara por momentos, creo que ella lo extraña

Me temo que si sabes aunque no lo demuestra se que siempre esta triste

Debe quererlo mucho ¿verdad?

Si yo soy testigo de cuanto se amaban pero pues por cosas de la vida no están juntos

Ya veo… sabes así como ella me escucho yo deseo hacerlo

Así que ¿le contaste lo de michiru?

Si la verdad me inspira confianza y por eso lo hice

Que bueno darien

Andrew dime ¿ que le gusta a serena? Tu debes conocer sus gustos no se algo..

No me digas que te gusta serena

Solo dime ¿Qué le gusta a ella? No se flores, chocolates no se

Bueno hasta donde se le gustan las rosas, los peluches y los helados

Ummmm ya veo ¿dime la has visto hoy?

La verdad no tal vez tuvo un compromiso o no se

Es que estoy pensando en un lugar que creo que le agradara

Vaya mi querido amigo veo que serena es muy especial para ti

Es solo una amiga

Si como no, si tu lo dices

Ya Andrew no pienses cosas que no son

Tranquilo darien solo fue un comentario por cierto ¿Cuándo compras tu auto?

Me lo entregaran hoy en un rato voy por el es un hermoso convertible color gris similar al de serena

que bueno darien y dime a ¿donde piensas llevar a serena?

Eso es un secreto Andrew

Bueno lo entiendo, ojala tu logres convencer a serena para que deje de estar triste

No lo prometo pero lo intentare, bueno amigo debo irme debo pasar por mi auto y luego iré a verla

Ok darien salúdala de mi parte

Darien salió del CROWN mientras Andrew solo tenía un pensamiento en mente

"creo que darien se esta enamorando"

**Mientras tanto serena: **

Estaba en su casa en su habitación contra su pecho tenia a azul su querida muñeca a pesar del tiempo se conservaba intacta, unas lagrimas rodaban por las mejías de la rubia, esos recuerdos le venían a la mente una y otra vez… recuerdos de sueños rotos

¿Donde estarás? No pierdo la esperanza de verte de nuevo ¿habrás leído mi carta?

Pensamientos… que la hacían sufrir mas pues por mas que pensara no les iba encontrar respuesta a menos que el su yaten se las cosa que sabia que era imposible… se metió a dar un baño se quedo un momento en la tina cerrando sus ojos para olvidarse de todo quizás por un momento..,

Salió de la tina se cambio llevaba puesta una licra negra ajustada y una blusa larga color lila straples su cabello recogido en una cola alta y unas zapatillas de cuña color lila, su maquillaje era muy delicado.

De pronto tocaron el timbre de la casa, serena se preguntaba ¿quien podía ser? Ya que no esperaba a nadie, abrió la puerta y cual no seria su sorpresa

¡Darien!

Hola princesa decidi venir a visitarte espero que no te moleste

Claro que no pasa

Espera quiero que veas mi auto, ven

Serena salió y vio el auto de darien estaba hermoso tenia muy buen gusto

Tu auto esta precioso darien

Gracias princesa

¿Entramos?

Como quieras princesa

Serena y darien entraron a la casa darien noto los ojos de la rubia irritados

Serena ¿has llorado verdad?

Para nada fue una basurita la que me irrito los ojos

Aja si como no

En serio darien, eso fue

¿Por que será que no te creo mucho?

Bueno ya hablando de otra cosa ¿como has estado?

Muy bien serena y ¿tu?

Bien

Serena la verdad he venido a hacerte una invitación

¿Una invitación?

Si quiero que el viernes me acompañes a un lugar

¿Que lugar?

Esa es una sorpresa, dime ¿aceptas?

Pues… por supuesto que acepto

Entonces es un trato, dime princesa ¿ quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Si me encantaría

Andrew tenia razón le gustan los helados – pensó darien-

Bien señorita entonces vamos a la heladería pero iremos en mi auto

Como tu digas darien

Y así muy gentil mente darien abrió la puerta para que serena subiera al coche, y así se fueron a la heladería, para serena era conocida entraron y se sentaron en la mesa del fondo junto a la ventana…

De pronto el mesero se acerco a tomar la orden de serena y darien

Buenas tardes ¿que desean ordenar?

Princesa pide tú

Bueno pues quiero una banana Split grande

¿ que sabor desea el helado?

De chocolate y un poco de jalea de fresa

Y ¿usted caballero?

Lo mismo que la señorita solo que mi helado de vainilla por favor

Como ordene

El mesero no dejaba de ver a serena, la veía una y otra vez serena lo noto y le dijo

Disculpe ¿por que me mira tanto?

Perdone señorita pero usted se parece mucho a una joven que venia hace tiempo con un joven de ojos verdes y cabello plateado, si es usted la recuerdo siempre se sentaban en esta mesa

Así es tu debes ser Alex ¿verdad?

Si señorita que gusto me da verla de nuevo por aquí

Gracias Alex a mi me da gusto verte

Señorita verdad que usted ¿es modelo?

Si así es soy modelo

Me podría dar su autógrafo

Por supuesto

El hombre saco su libreta y se la dio a serena quien con gusto le escribió el autógrafo

Gracia señorita mi esposa tiene todas las revistas en las que usted sale

Gracias Alex que amable

Bueno señorita enseguida le traigo su pedido

El mesero se retiro dejando a serena y darien ahí en la mesa

Vaya princesa por lo visto frecuentabas este lugar

Si asi es muchas veces vine con mis amigas…

Ya veo, eres una modelo famosa

No, bueno al menos no aquí, en Londres si soy muy conocida por que realice muchas pasarelas para diseñadores exclusivos entre ellas Carolina Herrera ella me catapulto al mundo del modelaje

¡WOW! si lo dicho eres muy famosa, no cualquiera trabaja con ella, aunque no se de moda por los medios se sabe que es una mujer muy famosa

Pues así es, ella me brindo la oportunidad de ser lo que soy ahora

Vaya serena me sorprendes y dime ¿ tienes proyectos de modelar aquí en Tokio?

La verdad es que vine a Tokio de vacaciones se podría decir pues ya extrañaba estar aquí

¿Viviste mucho tiempo aquí?

Si viví aquí 5 años y aunque al principio no fue muy fácil, pues me sentía sola pero encontré unas lindas amigas lita, amy y mi querida mina

Y ¿donde están ellas?

Al igual que yo realizando sus sueños, te diré que la extraño mucho aunque estamos en contacto me encantaría verlas pero en fin

De pronto el mesero llevo la orden de serena y darien, a serena le brillaron los ojos al ver el helado, el mesero se retiro

JAJAJA

¿De que te ríes darien

Perdóname princesa pero es que me encanta esa carita linda que pones al ver el helado

Muy gracioso darien

Ya princesa come tu helado o se derretirá

Pero ya no te burles de mi

No princesa yo seria incapaz de burlarme de ti, pero mientras comes cuéntame algo mas de ti

Pues como te decía extraño mucho a mis amigas, con ellas pase los momentos más lindos de mi adolescencia, pero en fin son recuerdos muy lindos que guardo en mi corazón

Me lo imagino princesa, sabes en la vida hay personas que dejan huella en nuestra vida y los amigos no son la excepción

Tienes razón darien, los amigos dejan una huella en tu vida, oye darien come tu helado si no se derretirá

Como digas princesa, por cierto recuerda te llevare a un hermoso lugar el sábado

¿Como crees que me voy a olvidar?

Así los chicos pasaron un momento alegre, y serena pues por un momento olvido la tristeza que tenia

¿Nos vamos princesa?

Si ¿quieres que vayamos un momento al parque? Si tienes tiempo claro

Por supuesto vamos

Salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron al parque serena se sentó en la banca y darien a su lado

¿La pasaste bien serena?

Por supuesto darien a tu lado ¿quien no la pasaría bien?

Me alegra por que entonces se que te gustara el lugar a donde iremos el sábado

Tengo mucha curiosidad pero en fin

Sabes serena no podre verte hasta el sábado por que trabajare los días completos, pues debo cubrirle a un compañero ya que tiene un compromiso

No importa darien, no se nada de ti aparte de lo que me contaste en la gruta

Pues no hay mucho que contar, soy huérfano mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era muy pequeño, todo su dinero pues paso a mis manos al cumplir la mayoría de edad y decidí ser medico

Siento mucho lo de tus padres, pero has salido adelante y eres todo un profesional tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti te lo aseguro

Gracias princesa, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa ya?

Pues no quisiera irme pero debo dejarte descansar, además te veré el sábado… debo pensar que cocinare para el sábado

De ninguna manera princesa, tu no cocinaras nada solo me acompañaras del resto yo me encargo

Esta bien darien como quieras, vámonos

Los dos chicos se fueron darien la dejo en la puerta de la casa prometiendo pasar por ella el sábado y así se despidieron

Asi de rápido llego el fin de semana, serena se levanto a ducharse y cambiarse pues darien en cualquier momento pasaría por ella, saco de su closet una licra negra muy ajustada y una camisa amarilla con tirantes al cuello

Creo que esto esta bien – pensó

Y asi se puso la licra negra y la camisa amarilla la camisa era larga le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas se veía muy bien con esa ropa de su zapatera tomo un par de zapatos amarillos. Después de vestirse prosiguió a peinarse se hizo una cola alta con todo su cabello dejando en la frente un pequeño fleco aplico un poco de maquillaje

De pronto escucho un auto estacionarse frente a su casa

Debe ser darien – pensó la rubia

Quien bajo de prisa tomando su bolso y en efecto cuando ella abre la puerta darien estaba frente a ella

Buenos días princesa te ves hermosa

Buenos días darien eres muy puntual

Yo jamás hago esperar a una dama ¿ nos vamos?

Si

Darien abrió la puerta del auto a serena y asi darien empezó a conducir

Dime darien a ¿donde me llevas?

Te llevo a mi lugar secreto

¿Lugar secreto?

Si princesa se que te gustara el lugar solo que pues el lugar queda como a dos horas de camino

¿ dos horas?

Si princesa mientras tanto puedes dormir y yo te despierto cuando lleguemos

Serena se quedo dormida darien iba pendiente del camino pues ya casi llegarían a lo lejos darien vio la cabaña la cual estaba situada a orillas de la playa, ese era su refugio ni siquiera michiru lo conocía era la primera vez que llevaba a una mujer a su querido refugio, sentía la necesidad de compartir ese refugio con serena.

Darien estaciono el auto se quedo por unos momento observando a la rubia se veía tan hermosa dormida, el verla así le provocaba a darien mucha ternura, pues sabia que su corazón guardaba una tristeza. No quiso despertarla asi que la tomo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y la llevo a adentro de la cabaña, acomodo a la rubia en el sofá con mucho cuidado, la cabaña era muy acogedora asi que darien estaba seguro que a serena le agradaría.

El pelinegro se fue a la cocina busco en la refrigeradora algo para darle a serena, encontró fruta así que la lavo y la pico en trozos sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja puso todo en la bandeja y se fue hacia la sala. Coloco la bandeja sobre una mesita para poder despertar a serena, darien le hablo con mucha delicadeza para despertarla

Ummm

Hemos llegado bella durmiente

Ummm a ¿donde?

A mi refugio

Darien la ayudo a levantarse y se sentó en el sofá

Siento mucho a verme dormido darien

No te preocupes serena, come un poco de fruta y leche

Gracias darien

La rubia empezó a comer la fruta que darien le había dado junto con la leche, darien solo la observaba, serena termino de comer

Darien tu ¿ ya comiste?

No aun no comeré mas tarde en el almuerzo

Serena observo la cabaña le gusto mucho pues tal como darien dijo era muy acogedora

Esta muy linda tu cabaña darien

Gracias serena hay algo que quiero mostrarte ven

Salieron por una hermosa puerta de madera, era una vista espectacular se veía todo el mar era hermoso ver las aguas azules de la playa

Es hermoso darien

Me alegra que te guste este lugar pues es muy tranquilo

Me encantaría ir a la playa

Aun no señorita… que te parece si esperas a que haga el almuerzo comemos y después vamos

Me parece muy buen trato

Entonces si quieres puedes leer, ver televisión, escuchar música o lo que quieras mientras yo cocino

¿No quieres que te ayude?

No princesa hoy te consentiré yo

Esta bien dime ¿cual es mi cuarto?

Veras serena esta cabaña solo tiene una habitación, es aquel cuarto del fondo

Bueno si no te molesta me gustaría descansar un rato

No hay problema serena yo te aviso cuando el almuerzo este listo

La rubia se dirigió a la habitación al entrar a ella observo la hermosa cama cubierta con sabanas blancas de seda, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color café muy hermoso el cuarto de darien era muy hermoso.

La rubia encontró un libro así que en vez de dormir se puso a leer, mientras tanto darien en la cocina:

Estaba muy afanado cocinando, buscando los ingredientes, lavando lo que utilizaría, mientras serena leía

A los dos se les había pasado el tiempo, de pronto darien ya había terminado se dirigió a la habitación toco antes de entrar

Serena ya esta el almuerzo

Que bien huele darien ya me muero por comer

Entonces vamos

Serena dejo el libro en su lugar y se dirigió al comedor con darien ya estaba todo servido

Darien acomodo la silla para que serena se sentara

Esto se ve delicioso

Te aseguro que también sabe delicioso

Darien había cocinado unas pechugas de pollo a la parrilla arroz capeado y unos vegetales para acompañarlos.

Esta delicioso darien

Ves te lo dije, no me digas que pensabas que no podía cocinar

Pues la verdad no estaba muy segura, pero me equivoque

El ambiente era muy acogedor para los dos, entre risas y platicas terminaron de almorzar

Te ayudare a lavar los platos

No es necesario, yo lo hare

Darien déjame ayudarte

Esta bien vamos

Terminaron de lavar los platos y se sentaron en el sofá por un momento

¿ vamos a caminar a la playa?

Si me encanta la idea

Dame un segundo me iré a cambiar princesa

Darien se fue y cuando regreso traía un pantalón de tela un poco transparente en color blanco y sin camisa dejando ver su hermoso abdomen

No es justo si me hubieses dicho que había playa hubiera venido preparada

Ya no te enojes vamos

Y así al llegar a la playa caminaron por la orilla, serena llevaba los zapatos en la mano las olas mojaban sus pies entre risa y juegos pasaron toda la tarde

Serena jugando empujo a darien para que se mojara y asi sucedió darien quedo mojado

Oye princesa no es justo ya veras

La tomo en sus brazos y la metió al agua, serena lo jalo y sin querer el también cayo al agua los dos se vieron muy divertidos y comenzaron a reir, serena y darien se quedaron sentados en la arena viendo el hermoso atardecer.

Es tan bello, hace mucho no veía un atardecer

Ni yo princesa

Los dos entraron a la cabaña, serena temblaba de frio ya que la ropa estaba muy mojada

Vamos a mi cuarto creo que puedo encontrar algo para ti

Darien comenzó a buscar en el closet y de una hermosa caja saco un hermoso vestido

Toma creo que es de tu talla

Serena tomo el vestido era un hermoso vestido color blanco con tirantes y unos hermoso bordados de rosas en las orillas, se dirigio al baño para ponérselo al salir darien queda boquiabierto al verla el vestido le quedaba perfecto resaltaba su busto y cintura lo combino con unas hermosas zapatillas blancas

Darien ¿ de quien es este vestido?

Era de mi madre, lo guardo por que me encantaba como se veía con ese vestido parecía toda una princesa como tu

Serena se sonrojo ante el comentario

¿ que te parece si tomamos chocolate?

Me parece bien darien

Los chicos se fueron a la sala darien fue a la cocina por chocolate y pastel le sirvió a serena

¿ te gusto el lugar?

Si darien he pasado un día muy hermoso

De nada princesa

Por un momento hubo silencio serena de nuevo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos darien quería saber que le pasaba

Serena ¿ ocurre algo?

EHHH bueno yo…

Serena asi como tu me pediste que confiara en ti, yo ahora te pido lo mismo

Gracias darien

A ver princesa cuéntame cual es tu pena

Veras darien….

Serena comento a relatarle todo desde un principio, el le ponía toda la atención del mundo mientras veía en esos ojos azules que las lagrimas brotaban mientras ella le relataba las cosas con una gran tristeza

Y cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre tenia las maletas hechas yo me negué a irme pues no quería dejar a mi papa, mis amigas y a el todo ruego fue inútil, subi a mi habitación y le escribí una carta explicándole el motivo de mi partida y diciéndole que regresaría en dos meses, no lo encontré por que el tenia clase de canto así que la deje a modo que el la viera y me marche a mi casa, me despedí de mi papa y me marche a Londres, los dos meses me parecieron eternos y para mi sorpresa cuando regrese el se había ido nadie sabia a donde se había ido… fue muy duro por que es el amor de mi vida todos mis sueños se derrumbaron de un dia para otro… días después me llego una beca de modelaje la cual acepte por que me sentía muy triste mis amigos me impulsaron a irme y asi lo hice…….. hasta hoy regrese 3 años después y aun tengo tantas dudas y preguntas, y guardo la esperanza de encontrarlo algún dia, por hoy solo tengo esta medalla que siempre me acompaña.

Darien se había conmovió con el relato de la rubia no sabia que decirle

Serena tranquilízate un poco, entiendo lo que sientes pero no quiero que te vayas a a enfermar

No sabes darien todo lo que siento siempre me pregunto que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedado… si no me hubiera ido quizás el tampoco se hubiera ido

Princesa sabes yo también pensaba en el hubiera pero no podemos retroceder el tiempo, solo nos queda salir adelante y tu lo has hecho tienes una carrera, eres hermosa y no te diste por vencida

Lo se darien pero quisiera saber ¿ donde esta? ¿ por que se fue? Son muchas preguntas

Te entiendo princesa créeme que te entiendo pero por favor no llores, ire a traerte agua

Darien se levanto a la cocina por agua mientras serena lloraba, darien volvió con el agua

Toma el agua por favor

Serena tomo el agua y se calmo un poco

¿ ya estas mas calmada princesa?

Si darien lo siento es que hay recuerdos que duelen mucho

Lo se princesa, lo único que te puedo decir es que tal vez el no era el indicado para ti, no se si lo veras nueva mente pero guarda en tu corazón todos los momentos lindos que tuviste a su lado y sigue adelante

Las palabras de darien reconfortaron a serena quien le dio una leve sonrisa

Gracias darien por escucharme

No princesa gracias a ti por confiar en mi y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo

Gracias darien… ¿a que horas nos vamos?

Yo creo que es muy tarde para irnos ¿ que te parece si nos vamos mañana?

¿Mañana?

Si no te preocupes tu duermes en la cama y yo en el sofá que esta en el cuarto para que no te quedes sola

Esta bien darien

Los dos subieron a la habitación, darien se puso un pants negro para dormir, no llevaba camisa puesta

Serena aquí tengo un camisón de mi madre usalo para que duermas comoda

La rubia se metió al baño a ponerse el camisón le que daba muy bien era celeste de tirantes y le quedaba un poco debajo de la rodilla

Bien princesa yo dormiré en ese sofá y tu en la cama

Pero darien no puedo permitir eso, yo dormiré en el sofá

De ninguna manera

Darien la cama es muy grande que te parece ¿si dormimos los dos en la cama?

Si no te incomoda dormir conmigo esta bien

De ninguna manera aunque espero darien que no tires patadas

No te preocupes princesa, prometo dormir muy quieto

Los dos se metieron a la cama para dormir pero no les resulto muy fácil

Darien por su parte se acostó de lado pensando en que serena había sufrido mucho y que aun amaba a yaten, pero no se explicaba por que le importaba si ella lo amaba o no ya que solo eran muy buenos amigos

Serena pues la verdad estaba muy sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca y el corazón le latía muy rápido pero no sabia ¿por que?

Darien quien sentía a la rubia dando vuelta en la cama le pregunto

¿ no puedes dormir verdad?

La verdad no, es que me hacen falta mis peluches, ya que duermo abrazada a ellos

Ay princesa yo no tengo ningún peluche, pero ¿ crees que si te abrazo puedas dormir? Serena no dijo nada, darien se acerco a ella y la rodeo con los brazos, para abrazarla, ella al sentir los brazos de darien se lleno de una gran calidez y de mucha tranquilidad

Unos minutos después serena se había dormido, darien la veía y parecía tan dulce dormida, darien la abrazo con tanta ternura mientras pensaba

¿ aun lo ama? ¿ por que me siento tan bien a su lado?

Estas y muchas preguntas rodearon la cabeza del pelinegro, pero al fin se quedo dormido junto a serena, a la mañana siguiente serena estaba mas tranquila desayunaron para irse.

En todo el camino darien observaba a serena, mientras ella disfrutaba de la vista del paisaje, darien la veía con una gran ternura….

Llegaron a casa de serena

Gracias darien ayer la pase muy bien te veo después

De nada princesa fue un placer estar contigo te veo luego

Serena se acerco a darien y le dio un beso en la mejía, darien se sonrojo un poco y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios, se despidió nuevamente de serena y se marcho, a su casa pero en el camino no dejaba de pensar en serena.

**Hola mis queridas amigas aquí les dejo un nuevo cap espero les guste y bueno les agradezco todos sus rw ya que ustedes con sus comentarios me dan muchos animos… actualizare pronto lo prometo. Cuídense mucho y cualquier duda estoy para servirles**


	15. mis sentimientos por ella

El viento…

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que serena le había confesado su pena a darien, entre ellos había una gran compatibilidad.

Serena estaba en el CROWN con Andrew tomando una malteada

¿Como has estado serena?

Muy bien Andrew oye darien ¿ no ha venido?

No, creo que tenia trabajo en el hospital, por cierto serena veo que pasas mucho tiempo con darien

Así es, el es una persona con la cual me siento muy bien hablando y compartiendo cosas que nos pasan

UMMMMM si comparten muchas cosas

Un momento ¿que significa ese UMMMMM?

Dijo serena levantando una ceja

Nada, olvídalo es que ustedes están muy juntos últimamente

Pero como amigos, no pienses cosas que no son OK

Esta bien perdóname la vida, olvida el comentario

AY Andrew… las cosas que se te ocurren

No son ocurrencia son posibilidades

Posibilidades pero no para mi, por que yo amo a yaten

Se que lo amas pero y si ¿nunca lo ves de nuevo? ¿Piensas quedarte pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue?

Las palabras de Andrew eran muy ciertas, serena se quedo callada un momento

¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Te equivocas no hay día ni noche que no lo piense, así como también deseo verlo se que quizás no se cruce en mi camino. Créeme Andrew soy mas realista de lo que piensas, pero en mi corazón quiero mantener la ilusión

Tienes razón serena discúlpame, es solo que me gustaría verte feliz de nuevo

Lo se Andrew, pero por el momento creo que mi corazón aun conserva muchas cosas que duelen

De pronto entra darien al CROWN, quien al ver a Andrew y serena se dirige hacia ellos

¡Hola Andrew! ¡Hola princesa!

Hola darien – dijeron los dos

Darién se sentó a la par de serena

¿Como te fue darien?

Muy bien Andrew ¿podrías traerme algo de comer?

Enseguida darien

Andrew se fue dejando a los chicos solos

Me alegra verte darien, justo estaba preguntando por ti a Andrew

Que gusto me da que preguntes por mi, princesa por cierto te tengo un sorpresa

¿Una sorpresa?

Si princesa

Darien de su chaqueta saco una hermosa rosa roja

Espero que te guste princesa

Esta hermosa darien no te hubieses molestado

No es ninguna molestia al contrario, para mi es un honor darle una flor a otra flor

De pronto llego Andrew con un sándwich para darien y un jugo

Espero que te guste darien

Claro que si amigo no te preocupes

Vaya que bonita rosa serena, veo que te esta brotando lo detallista darien

Serena fulmina a Andrew con la mirada por el comentario, ya que cree que lo hizo con doble intención

Yo siempre he sido detallista Andrew

Lo se darien tranquilo

Ay Andrew tu y tus comentarios hasta me recuerdas a mina

Las chicas como las extraño

Yo también Andrew las extraño mucho, todas son muy especiales para mi, espero que tengan un tiempo para venir pronto

Eso seria emocionante

Bueno chicos yo me voy quiero irme a mi casa asi que los dejo

¿ pero por que? ¿Te pasa algo princesa?

No darien es solo que quiero irme a mi casa

Entonces te acompaño

No es que quiero caminar hasta mi casa

Entonces te acompaño, dejo mi auto aquí y nos vamos

Pero…

Nada de peros serena asi yo ne quedare mas tranquilo si darien te lleva

Pero que insistencia con ustedes

Y aunque digas que no te acompañare

Esta bien vámonos

Adiós Andrew

Adiós chicos cuídense y yo cuido tu auto mientras regresas

Los dos chicos salieron de CROWN serena por su parte iba muy pensativa cosa que darien noto en seguida

Serena ¿ocurre algo?

No para nada es solo que hoy platique con Andrew algunas cosas pero nada importante

A mi no me da la impresión de que no sea importante

¿ por que lo dices, darien?

Por que tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario ¿ que te pareces si nos sentamos aquí un momento? Aun es temprano

Como quieras

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una banca del parque, en ese momento habían algunos niños pequeños jugando…

Son tan hermosos ¿verdad?

Si lo son dime serena ¿ cuantos hijos piensas tener?

UMMMM sabes años atrás decía que dos, pero hace mucho que no me planteo esa pregunta

Y a ti ¿ cuantos te gustaría?

Pues creo que dos, pero no estoy seguro

UMMM y ¿ que prefieres niño o niña?

Me encantan las niñas, al igual los niños asi que lo que sea estará bien

Ya te lo dije y lo repito, serás un excelente padre

Tu también serás una buena mama, son tan pequeños tan indefensos pero te llenan tu vida de amor

Si es muy cierto, un hijo es lo mejor del mundo

Por varios instantes guardaron silencio solo se quedaron observando a los niños jugar en el parque, cada quien por un instante se encerró en sus pensamientos.

Darien creo nos vamos ¿ si?

Como tu digas mi princesa

Los dos caminaron, serena miraba con mucha ternura la rosa que darien le había dado

Darien de nuevo gracias por este lindo detalle

No tienes que agradecer, lo hice con gusto además me imagine que te gustaría

JAJA pues acertaste oye dime darien ¿ que clase de música te gusta?

De todo un poco escucho instrumental, romántica, balada, etc. Y ¿ tu?

Bueno me gusta mas lo romántico, al igual que las películas pero te confieso que las de terror me encantan

Vaya no pensé que te gustara el terror

Bueno te aclaro que es solo en las películas

Entonces ya veré que día te invito al cine

Gracias darien

Minutos después Darién y serena estaban frente a la casa de la rubia

Bueno princesa hasta aquí te dejo y espero que descanses

Gracias darien

Diciendo esto se despidieron con un beso en la mejia serena se disponia a entrar a su casa cuando de pronto

¡ hola bombón!

Serena al escuchar esas palabras sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo, se había quedado inmóvil, por un momento pensó que quizás lo había soñado aun con miedo se dio vuelta para ver de frente a esa voz y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver frente a ella a ….

WILL ¿eres tú?

Si bombón soy yo ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?

No como crees

La rubia corrió a abrazar a su gran amigo, aquel que compartió con ella tantas cosas había vuelto, después del abrazo serena lloro de la emoción pues no es para menos. La rubia lo invito a pasar

Vaya bombón veo que te has convertido en una chica muy hermosa

No exageres, will

No exagero mírate eres una hermosa modelo

¿Como sabes a que me dedico?

Pues para encontrarte tuve que investigar donde estabas y fue fácil ya que eres muy conocida

Vaya reala mente estoy muy sorprendida, como es que no me avisas que venias

Bueno pues quería darte una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo

¿Por que?

Pues por que vi a ese chico que te acompañaba y esta de muy buen ver no me digas que es tu…

No digas tonterías darien es mi amigo y nada mas

Tranquila bombón

Oye ya no me digas bombón, por si no te has dado cuenta ya no llevo mis coletas

Esta bien buscare otro nombre para decirte

Dime serena y ya ¿quieres algo de beber?

No gracias, mejor cuéntame que ha sido de ti

No hay mucho que contar, estuve en Londres estudiando modelaje acabo de regresar a Tokio vivo sola mis únicos amigos son Andrew y darien… no hay nada mas que decir

Dime bombón, perdón serena ¿donde esta yaten? Pensé que Vivian juntos

Los hermosos ojos de serena se cristalizaron por unos instantes, will lo noto en seguida

¿Que pasó serena?

No se donde esta yaten

¿Como?

Si lo que pasa es que ….. serena le conto lo acontecido a will, la rubia termino su relato

Sabes serena yo vi a yaten hace dos años, en un viaje que realice con mi padre pero no me comento nada, cuando le pregunte por ti cambio el tema, me dijo que estaba estudiando para ser un gran cantante

¿El esta bien?

Si el esta bien aunque en su mirada había un poco de tristeza y rabia, aunque si tu le dejaste una carta no se que paso

Eso mismo me pregunto yo día a día ¿ que paso? Pero no tengo respuesta no te dio algún lugar donde localizarlo

No serena lo siento, si lo hubiese sabido le hubiese pedido algún dato

Bueno no importa, al menos se que esta bien, aunque yo nunca lo vea

No te desanimes bonita, yo quiero darte una noticia que espero te agrade

¿ cual?

Mi padre Eduard quiere que seas la invitada de honor de la fiesta que dará en un mes ya que eres una súper modelo y tu presencia pues dará mas realce a la fiesta

Wow me sorprende tu propuesta

Di que si, es mas puedes llevar a tu amigo ¿aceptas?

Bueno esta bien ahí estaré, cuenta con ello

Gracias serena eres un amor

Por cierto will ¿cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

Lamento decirte que no por mucho tiempo pues mi padre y yo solo venimos por negocios, de hecho negocios que se trataran en la fiesta

Ya veo sabes siento mucha nostalgia al recordar tantas cosas que vivimos tu y las chicas

Las chicas como las extraño, es cierto bombón hay tanta nostalgia al recordar sabes hay un recuerdo que tengo muy presente

¿Cual?

Pues veras ahora que lo pienso son muchos, por ejemplo cuando te dio un pelotazo, o cuando le tiraste el helado

Hay ni me lo recuerdes eso fue terrible

La rubia y will se quedaron recordando tantas cosas…….. Mientras darien estaba con Andrew en el CROWN ya que tenia que ir por su auto

¿La dejaste en su casa?

Si, aunque platicamos un rato de algunas cosas iba pensativa por algo que le dijiste

Si creo que me pase un poco pero es por su bien, espero que entienda

Andrew a veces el corazón no entiende de razones

Bueno hablando de cosas del corazón dime darien ¿como va tu corazón?

Mi corazón esta bien Andrew, no te digo que la perdono porque no puedo

Lo se darien tu eres igual que serena

Pues si será por eso que congeniamos tanto, Andrew tu ¿crees que yaten aparezca?

Pues la verdad no lo se, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que el día menos pensado regrese ¿ por que?

Por nada en especial, es solo que cabe la posibilidad

Asi como también cabe la posibilidad de que michiru aparezca en tu vida

No creo que aparezca pues para ella su carrera es todo, bueno amigo yo me voy a mi casa por que quiero descansar

OK darien te veo después

Gracias por cuidar mi coche

De nada amigo

Asi darien condujo hasta su casa, se tiro en el sofá y lo único que susurro fue "serena" subió a su habitación tomo una ducha y se recostó e su cama a leer un libro pero por alguna extraña razón no podía concentrase…. Mientras will y serena aun recordaban viejos tiempos

La noche se nos paso volando serena creo que me voy y que te parece si mañana te recojo a las 10 para presentarte a mi padre

Esta bien will estaré lista para conocer a tu padre

Bien serena paso por ti mañana

Los dos chicos se despidieron serena subió a su cuarto se puso un camisón corto color azul de tirantes, se disponía a dormir cuando sonó su teléfono

Alo

Buenas noches princesa

¡Darien!

Espero no molestarte

No para nada darien justo iba a dormir pero no creo poder hacerlo

¿ por que princesa?

Pues hoy cuando me dejaste en mi casa me encontré con will el amigo que te conté ha regresado por negocios

¿El amigo de yaten?

Si aunque también es mi amigo, y mañana ire a conocer a su padre, pues dará una fiesta muy pronto

Que bueno princesa, pero eso quiere decir que ¿no te veré mañana?

UMMMM pues mira no creo pasar todo el día ahí o bueno ¿ por que no me acompañas?

No creo que sea buena idea mejor te veré después y bueno te dejo descansar buenas noches princesa, sueña con los angelitos

Buenas noches darien y que tu también sueñes con ellos

Los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo, darien se quedo mas tranquilo al escucharla pero pues el quería invitarla al cine, pero como ella tenia un compromiso pensó que no era conveniente, asi los dos durmieron muy tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, darien estaba en el hospital y serena apenas había abierto sus ojos ya que pues si durmió bien, no tenia muchas ganas de levantarse pero recordando el compromiso que tenia con el papa de will pues se puso una bata y se fue a la cocina a preparase unos HOT CAKES y un vaso de leche. Luego de desayunar se metió a bañar y por unos instantes se quedo en la tina para relajarse un momento.

Después salió del baño directo a su closet para buscar que ponerse se decidió por un vestido color café hasta la rodilla con unos delicados tirantes el vestido era sencillo pero le quedaba muy bien ya que acentuaba sus atributos, los combino con unos zapatos café de cuña (plataforma) y se aliso un poco el cabello ondulándose las puntas, se veía muy hermosa su maquillaje era muy delicado ya que no necesitaba mucho para verse bien, se puso su medallita y tomo su bolso.

Mientras daban las diez de la mañana bajo a la sala a leer un libro, de pronto tocaron a la puerta

Buenos días ¿es la casa de la señorita TSUKINO?

Si soy yo ¿ que desea?

Vengo a entregarle este hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, me firma aquí por favor

Si claro

Serena firmo y tomo el ramo poniéndolo en agua, busco su tarjeta y al fin la encontró pues no tenia idea de quien lo mandaba, la tarjeta decía:

**Para la princesa más bella que he conocido, con mucho cariño DARIEN. **

la rubia al terminar de leer la tarjeta solo sonrió por un instante, el gesto de darien le agrado mucho asi que pensó en llamarlo para darle las gracias

Hola darien espero no molestarte

No princesa para mi es un placer escucharte dime ¿ pasa algo?

Bueno darien yo quiero darte las gracias por las rosas están hermosas

De nada princesa y que bueno que te gustaron

Como no van a gustarme darien, gracias por ser muy detallista

De nada princesa

Bueno darien solo quería agradecerte, que tengas un hermoso dia

Igual mente princesa

Minutos después ya estaba will en la casa de serena

Vaya serena te ves hermosa, no cabe duda

Gracias will la verdad no sabia que ponerme

Tu con lo que te pongas te ves hermosa serena

Vaya veo que ya no me dices bombón

Bueno por que tu me lo pediste y además pues tu nombre suena bonito

La verdad pues me gusta mas que me digas serena

Me imagino que es por que te recuerda a yaten ¿verdad?

Pues si tienes razón

Oye que lindas flores se puede saber ¿quien te las mando?

Fue darien

Con que darien, creo que ese tipo esta enamorado de ti

No digas tonterías ¿ como se te ocurre algo asi?

Bueno no se lo intuyo, pero vámonos por que mi padre ha de estar esperándonos

OK vamos

Se fueron en el auto de will

Dime will a ¿ donde vamos?

La mansión queda es aquella que se ve a lo lejos, es una hermosa mansión mi padre tiene un hermoso jardín en la terraza lleno de muchas rosas

Ah es esa hermosa mansión vaya me imagino que es un lugar hermoso

Si, cambiando de tema dime serena ese tipo darien ¿a que se dedica?

Will no le digas tipo, se llama darien y es doctor

Perdóname la vida, yo insisto darien te ve como algo mas que una amiga

No seas tonto el y yo solo somos amigos

Bien como digas, ya llegamos

Will entro a la mansión era un jardín muy hermoso el que tenían que cruzar antes de llegar a la puerta de la mansión serena estaba maravillada habían rosas rojas, blancas, rosas, amarillas, eran todo de ensueño. Llegaron a la puerta y will y serena entraron, la casa era hermosa y muy delicada su decoración.

De pronto el papa de wiil estaba frente a ellos

Buenos días will

Buenos días papa, mira ella es serena Tsukino

OH mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Eduard

Mucho gusto MR Eduard

Llámame eduard serena

Con gusto eduard

Siéntense por aquí por favor

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala

La verdad serena es un gusto conocerte, eres mas hermosa en persona

Gracias eduard

Pues quiero hacerte una invitación serena, creo que will ya te hablo de eso ¿ verdad?

Si eduard algo me comento

Bien pues te explico serena en un mes dare una fiesta para mis amistades ya que pues en esa fiesta cerrare unos negocios muy importantes y me encantaría que tu estuvieses en la fiesta serena, para mi seria un orgullo contar con tu presencia

Cuenta con mi presencia eduard ahí estare

Puedes venir con darien serena

Que amable will

¿ darien?

Si papa darien es un amigo de serena

Que coincidencia yo conozco a un darien, bueno lo conoci hace tiempo es un joven que deseaba ser medico

Que coincidencia papa, el amigo de serena es medico

Dime serena ¿ como se apellida tu amigo?

Chiba, darien chiba

OH pero que coincidencia, es el es un muchacho muy estudioso ¿ con que ya es medico?

Si eduard trabaja en el hospital de Tokio

Me encantaría verlo ¿ crees que te acompañe a la fiesta?

Pues creo que si, yo me encargo de convencerlo

Ay serena eso no te costara mucho

Los tres se quedaron platicando muy amenamente, mientras en el hospital de Tokio darien no tenía ya pacientes así que decidió ir al crown a tomar algo y platicar con Andrew

¡Hola darien! ¿Que te sirvo?

Un refresco y un sándwich

Enseguida te lo traigo, mientras darien se quedo sentado en la mesa del fondo junto a la ventana de pronto llego Andrew con la orden

Aquí tienes amigo, pensé que vendrías con serena

No ella tuvo un compromiso y quizás no la vea hoy

Andrew noto que en las palabras de darien había un poco de tristeza y se atrevió a preguntar aunque pues quizá su amigo no le diría la verdad o tal vez si

Darien contestame con la verdad como mi amigo que eres lo que te voy a preguntar

Si Andrew dime

UMMM pues veras darien talvez tu no te des cuenta o no quieras aceptarlo, pero yo he visto cuando estas con serena que tus ojos de alguna manera brillan, que tu de alguna manera te has enamorado de serena sin imaginarlo ¿ o me equivoco?

Darien guardo silencio por unos momentos, Andrew no sabia que significaba ese silencio o si habría una respuesta de parte de darien hasta que al fin…

Andrew yo te dire la verdad solo por que eres mi amigo, la verdad es que no se cuando ni como paso solo puedo decirte que junto a ella me siento feliz, siento que mi vida tiene un por que y si estoy enamorado de serena

Lo sabia darien chiba sabia que terminarías enamorándote de serena, pero ¿ por que no se lo dices?

No quiero arruinar la amistad y confianza que ella me tiene, además ella esta enamorada de yaten y en el corazón no se manda

Darien yo mejor que nadie se lo que ella siente por yaten, pero deberías de decírselo además yaten no esta hace tiempo que no sabe de el tu mejor que nadie sabe la historia

Claro que lo se Andrew pero a pesar del tiempo ella aun lo ama, a veces cuando veo esa tristeza en sus ojos me siento tan mal por verla asi y también por que se que en ese instante piensa en el

Imagino lo que sientes darien pero ella no sabe lo que tu sientes por ella si lo supiera tal vez ella se diera una nueva oportunidad en el amor y correspondería a tus sentimientos

Y ¿si no lo hace? No Andrew no quiero arriesgarme a perder su amistad

Darien por una parte tienes razón y te entiendo por mi parte me encantaría ver feliz a serena contigo

Si pero por el momento prefiero callar lo que siento por ella, quizá mas adelante se lo diga pero por ahora no y te pido que guardes el secreto

Por supuesto darien

Mientras en casa de will serena platicaba muy amenamente con eduard mientras will atendía unos asuntos en el despacho

Vaya serena su vida en el modelaje ha sido muy interesante

Así es eduard

Y dime ¿ por que estas en Tokio?

Por que este lugar tiene muchos recuerdos hermosos para mi, extrañaba mucho estar aquí

Por el tono de tu voz me imagino que aquí encontraste tu primer amor ¿ verdad?

Así es eduard aquí encontré a mi primer amor y unas grandes amigas, con ellos compartí los momentos mas lindos de mi adolescencia

Me imagino esa etapa es muy bella, es una etapa en donde tienes muchos sueños por cumplir, aunque sabes no todo lo que soñamos se cumple

Si lo se eduard, y dígame en la fiesta ¿habrá algún artista que amenice la fiesta?

Por supuesto ya estoy arreglando eso, sabes serena en mi terraza tengo un hermoso jardín pero me gustaría enseñártelo en la fiesta

No hay problema eduard

Bien ¿ que te parece si pasamos al comedor?

Con gusto

Se desplazaron hacia el comedor en donde ya la comida estaba servida eran unas apetitosas langostas con arroz blanco y un vino para acompañar la comida.

Mientras tanto darien se encontraba en su casa tirado en el sofá con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, por una parte deseaba confesarle a serena lo que sentía pero por la otra tenia miedo de perder su amistad ya que ella en ningún momento ha hecho algo para demostrar que siente algo mas que amistad hacia el, y además ella amaba a yaten cosa que darien entendía. El no sabia cuando se enamoro de la rubia simplemente paso y ahora ella hacia latir su corazón aunque ella no lo supiera.

Asi paso toda la tarde para el pelinegro pensando tantas cosas y a la ves en una misma "serena su querida princesa"

Mientras en la mansión

Fue un placer pasar una momento agradable contigo will y contigo eduard

El gusto es nuestro serena, permite que el chofer te lleve yo no puedo hacerlo por que tengo asuntos pendientes

No te preocupes, fue un placer y estaré en la fiesta muy puntual

Te lo agradezco serena pronto te mandare la invitación

Gracias eduard

Asi la rubia se despidió subiendo a la limosina que la llevaría de nuevo a su casa, en media hora ya estaba en su casa, tiro su bolso en el sofá fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. De pronto tocaron la puerta y cuando abrió

Darien pasa

Perdón por venir sin avisar, princesa

No hay problema, acabo de venir siéntate

Dime ¿como te fue?

Pues muy bien estamos invitados a una fiesta que se dara en un mes en casa de will

¿Estamos?

Si no me lo vas a creer pero el padre de will dice que te conoce y me pidió que me acompañaras a la fiesta

¿ en verdad?

Si el padre de will se llama eduard

Vaya que pequeño es el mundo, si lo conozco eduard castillo

Asi es, el se expreso muy bien de ti

Me agrada la idea de verlo

Bueno pues doctor chiba en un mes iremos a la fiesta de la mansión

Será todo un honor ser tu acompañante princesa

Que galante eres, por cierto gracias por las rosas

De nada princesa, por cierto yo quiero invitarte al cine ¿ que dices?

Me encanta la idea darien, ¿ cuando iremos?

Pues cuando tu digas

Bien veamos en 15 dias vienen nuevos estrenos y talvez venga alguna de terror

Esta bien entonces esperaremos los estrenos

Gracias darien, eres tan lindo conmigo

"es por que te amo mi princesa y me encanta verte feliz" – pensó-

Bueno princesa me voy te dejo descansar

Gracias darien pasa buenas noches

Igual mente princesa.

Y así los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejía, darien por su parte iba muy feliz de haberla visto pues con solo verla el estaba feliz…

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo un nuevo cap espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado y pues ya vimos que darien acepto su amor por serena, ¿ que pasara? Por otro lado a todas aquellas que quieren saber de yaten solo les digo que su regreso esta próximo, si asi es pronto reaparecerá en la vida de serena… esto se pondrá un poco complicado ya que darien pues se enamoro de serena pero con la llegada de yaten todo podría tomar un rumbo distinto… bueno nuevamente quiero agradecer a todas ustedes que siguen leyendo mi fic y por sus hermoso rw que de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Actualizare pronto **


	16. te amo serena

Te amo mi princesa….

Por fin había llegado la salida al cine de serena y darien, pero seria en la noche mientras por lo pronto cada quien estaba en sus cosas.

Serena estaba en su casa pensando en la película que vería con darien la verdad a ella le encantaba mucho ir al cine y hace mucho que no lo hacia. Pero mientras llegaba la hora estaba viendo unas fotos que tenia en una hermosa caja, si eran esas fotos junto a el, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba. Se preguntaba ¿ por que las cosas tenían que ser así? O acaso no comprendió que su madre decidió por ella, esas preguntas venían a la mente de ella una y otra vez. Y es que la verdad cuando pasa algo asi nos cuestionamos muchas cosas.

Mientras tanto darien estaba en su apartamento pensando en como ella de alguna manera había sanado su corazón, tenia un gran dilema decirle o no a serena de sus sentimientos, además pues veía los pro y los contra de su confesión y la verdad es que cada vez estaba menos convencido de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto a serena le había llegado la dichosa invitación de la fiesta en la mansión la cual pues ella estaba contenta de recibir, minutos después tocaron a su puerta

Le llego un nuevo arreglo de rosas con una tarjeta

"**para mi querida princesa, ni estas rosas se comparan con tu belleza" **

**Darien **

Están muy bellas darien tan detallista como siempre – pensó

Puso las rosas en agua, y las llevo a su habitación empezó a pensar en esa fiesta y no sabia ¿ porque? Pero sentía algo raro al pensar en ese evento. De pronto tocaron a su puerta de nuevo enseguida se fue a ver quien era

Hola serena

Hola will ¿ que te trae por aquí?

Solo vine a ver si ya habías recibido la invitación

Si ya me llego, acabo de recibirla pero no has venido solo a eso ¿ o si?

No la verdad es que no, quería invitarte a cenar hoy en la mansión

Lo siento will pero tengo un compromiso hoy asi que no puedo

Me imagino que es con darien ¿ verdad?

Si asi es iremos al cine

Serena te lo digo y te lo repito darien esta enamorado de ti… y no me mires asi yo solo te digo la verdad

No digas tonterías, el es mi amigo

Bueno como quieras solo respóndeme algo

Dime

En verdad ¿ amas a yaten?

No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta will

A nada en especial, olvidalo que te parece si vamos a tomar una malteada

Me encanta la idea, iremos al CROWN asi conoces a Andrew y si tenemos suerte también a darien

OK vamos

Los chicos se fueron caminando y en poco tiempo ya estaban en el CROWN

Hola serena

Hola Andrew mira te presento a mi amigo will, will el es Andrew

Mucho gusto Andrew es todo un placer conocerte

El gusto es mio ¿ les sirvo algo?

Si Andrew dos malteadas

Ok siéntense enseguida se las llevo

Will y serena se fueron a su mesa

Es un lugar muy bonito

Asi es yaten y yo veníamos a diario por las tardes

UMMM ya veo, sabes gracias a ti el cambio mucho

Lo se y eso me da gusto espero que no haya cambiado, donde quiera que este

Serena… no fue mi intención ponerte triste

No te preocupes por mi

De pronto llego Andrew con las malteadas

Bien chicos aquí les dejo su orden

Gracias Andrew por cierto no ¿ha venido darien?

No serena pero no ha de tardar

Ok gracias Andrew

Oye esta malteada esta deliciosa

Verdad que si, a mi por eso me encanta este lugar

De pronto serena vio que darien entraba al CROWN y en el acto lo llamo haciéndole seña para que se acercara a su mesa, darien cuando la vio sintió que el corazón se le salía y feliz de la vida se acerco a su princesa

Hola princesa ¿ como estas?

Hola darien que gusto verte, siéntate aquí a mi lado

Will solo observaba a darien

OH perdón darien, mira el es will mi amigo

Mucho gusto will, soy darien chiba

El gusto es mío darien

La verdad es que a will no le cayo muy bien darien, darien se sento a la par de serena como ella se lo había pedido

Princesa recuerda que hoy iremos al cine

Por supuesto darien que no lo olvido ¿ quieres tomar algo?

No princesa gracias, mejor te dejo para que hables con will yo ire a saludar a Andrew y paso por ti a las 6

Ok gracias darien

Adiós will fue un gusto conocerte

Adiós darien

El pelinegro se fue hacia donde estaba Andrew dejando a los dos chicos

Will por lo que pude observar no te cayo bien ¿ verdad?

Pues la verdad no mucho, pero es tu amigo no el mio para mi gusto creo que se ve muy arrogante

JAJAJA no como crees darien no es nada de arrogante

Bueno si tu lo dices, pero dime ¿ ira contigo a la fiesta?

Si quiero que me acompañe y además tu padre lo quiere ver

Si lo se

¿ por que me lo preguntas?

Simple curiosidad

Mientras en la barra Andrew y darien

Así que iras con ella al cine

Si iremos hoy

Bueno amigo yo creo que es tu oportunidad de expresarle lo que sientes

Lo he pensado pero no me animo es que no quiero perderla

Y si en ves de perderla ganas

No lo se Andrew

Mira darien, como tu amigo te digo que se lo digas, si se lo dices y no pasa nada pues al menos lo dijiste y no te quedaras con el "si se lo hubiese dicho"

Pues si tienes razón, lo intentare aunque no prometo nada

Hay darien eres tan terco, por cierto te va a doler el cuello de tanto ver hacia alla

Muy gracioso Andrew

Darien no te pongas celoso, el es un buen amigo de serena yo no lo conozco pero oia a serena hablar de el con yaten creo que es un amigo en común

Me lo imagino y crees que el ¿sepa algo de yaten?

Pues no creo por que serena ya nos hubiera dicho algo

Si tienes razón

De pronto serena y will se levantaron de la mesa

Adiós chicos me voy

Adiós serena – respondieron

Darien no se te olvide pasar por mi

Claro que no princesa ahí estaré

Fue un gusto darien, nos vemos Andrew

Adiós will – dijeron los chicos

Mientras serena se marchaba con will, pues tenia que arreglarse para su salida con darien, ya en la entrada de la casa de serena

Bien will ¿vas a entrar?

No prefiero irme a mi casa, te deseo suerte con tu cita

Bueno gracias will entonces te veo después

Si adiós serena

La rubia entro a su casa, mientras will iba en su auto, pensando en que el no estaba equivocado darien estaba enamorado de serena…

Mientras la rubia no sabia que ponerse para ir al cine, veía su armario sacaba una y otra cosa y nada le parecía hasta que se decidió por un jeans a la cadera color azul y una blusa de tirantes color amarillo unas zapatillas color amarillo y una pequeña cartera, dejo todo listo sobre la cama y se fue a dar un baño. Darien ya estaba en su casa alistándose para pasar a recoger a su princesa, la verdad se sentía muy nervioso ni con michiru había sentido todo lo que su princesa le provocaba.

Serena ya estaba terminando de cambiarse la verdad estaba muy linda, termino secarse el cabello con la secadora, se dejo el cabello suelto, con sus puntas onduladas y se dejo un pequeño fleco sobre la cara un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista, bajo a la sala a esperar a darien

Mientras darien ya estaba listo llevaba un jeans azul de mezclilla una playera color celeste con detalles al frente que resaltaban su bien marcado abdomen y unas zapatillas negras, ya listo subió a su auto y condujo hasta la casa de serena.

Serena mientras se percato que no llevaba puesta su medalla y subió a su cuarto por ella, ya que pues nunca se separaba de ella, de pronto tocaron la puerta

Debe ser darien – pensó

Y enseguida fue a abrir y en efecto era darien

Pasa darien

Darien se quedo mudo al verla tan hermosa

Buenas noches serena te ves hermosa

Gracias darien, dame un segundo y nos vamos

Como quieras princesa

Serena subió a su habitación dejando a darien en la sala, darien sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez la sentía tan lejos… de pronto bajo serena

Bien darien ya estoy lista ¿ nos vamos?

Como tu digas princesa

Los dos salieron de la casa, darien como siempre de caballeroso le abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto y asi se marcharon hacia el cine en el camino platicaron de muchas cosas, entre ellos todo era muy ameno, hasta que ya estaban en el cine darien ayudo a serena a bajar del auto

Bien princesa ya estamos aquí ¿que película quieres ver?

Pues quiero ver la "casa de cera"

Pues bien si esa quieres ver, esa veremos ¿ pero estas segura?

Si darien a mi me encantan las películas de terror

Bueno entonces vamos a comprar las entradas

Asi fueron a la taquilla a comprar las entradas, y luego a comprar algo de comer durante la película

¿ que se te antoja princesa?

UMMMMM… pues pop corn, nachos con salsa de carne y soda

Segura que solo eso

Si darien y ¿ tu?

Con popcorn y soda esta bien

Asi pidieron las cosas y entraron a la sala, la película no había comenzado aun, se sentaron en las butacas de en medio, darien la observaba y la verdad sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de tenerla ahí tan cerca.

Unos minutos después empezó la película serena estaba muy atenta a la película ya que de verdad le gustaban esa clase de películas, aunque claro se le salió uno que otro grito del susto, darien la verdad no estaba ni siquiera viendo la película el tenia su pensamiento en otra cosa… y ya había tomado una decisión

De pronto serena grito lo que saco a darien de sus pensamientos

Princesa tranquila, recuerda que solo es una película

Perdón darien pero me asuste

Darien la miraba con ternura, pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba por estar en la película

Ya había terminado la película se encontraban afuera del cine

¿Te gusto darien?

Ehh si …

Imagínate que horror toda la gente convertida en estatuas de cera, si que ese tipo estaba demente

Darien no le estaba poniendo atención en lo mas mínimo

Darien ¿ te pasa algo?

Bueno lo que pasa es que… yo tengo algo que decirte

Y ¿por eso estas así? Ni que me dijeras algo malo

Es que no se como lo vayas a tomar

Ya dime

No princesa aquí no

¿Entonces?

Te gustaría acompañarme al parque

Huy que misterio darien, pero si vamos al parque

Subieron al auto y se fueron al parque, los dos se sentaron en la banca del parque, la luna estaba hermosa era una hermosa luna llena

Es una noche hermosa

Si darien la luna se ve muy bella tiene un brillo muy especial

Si serena esta noche es muy hermosa

Bueno darien, dime ¿ que me quieres decir?

Darien se quedo pensativo por un instante, serena solo lo observaba

Darien dime ¿que pasa?

Princesa es que no se como tomes lo que te voy a decir

Darien me asustas

Tranquila princesa solo te pido que me escuches por favor

Si darien te escucho

Mi princesa, no se como ni cuando empecé a sentir esto, pero solo puedo decirte que tu le has dado un sentido a mi vida con tu forma de ser, con tu dulzura, con cada momento que estoy a tu lado

Serena sentía el corazón acelerado, se paro de inmediato darien hizo lo mismo quedando los dos de frente

¿Que me quieres decir darien?

Princesa lo que quiero decirte es que yo…

Hizo una pausa pues no sabia que pasaría después de que lo dijera " la voy a perder" ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza

Tu ¿ que darien?

Yo estoy enamorado de ti, yo te amo serena no se como ´paso simplemente me enamore de ti

Ya lo había dicho, se lo dijo de frente ella no había dicho nada solo unas lagrimas brotaban de sus lindos ojos azules, el se preocupo mucho pues no sabia que significaban esas lagrimas de su princesa.

Serena ¿dime algo?

Serena se sentó de nuevo en la banca sin decir ni una palabra cosa que preocupo mas a darien, pero para serena fue una gran sorpresa escuchar que darien la amaba, ella se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso hasta que al fin hablo:

Darien yo no se que decirte, esto me toma por sorpresa

Lo se serena pero tenia que decírtelo, ya no podía más con este sentimiento

Darien tu y yo nos conocemos bien, tu sabes que yo estoy enamorada de yaten, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie

Si princesa lo se, pero yo TE AMO

Darien yo…

No pudo terminar darien la beso por fin sus labios se habían unido a los de su princesa, fue un instante pero el sintió que fue una eternidad, de pronto serena se separo de el

Darien ¿por que lo hiciste? Esto no puede ser

Lo hice por que te amo, entiende serena yo te amo

Darien yo… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

Como tu digas princesa

Los dos subieron al auto, todo fue silencio entre ellos, serena limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, darien la vio y se reprochaba el haberle dicho lo que sentía

Llegaron a casa de serena

Serena yo no quise incomodarte con lo que te dije

No te preocupes darien, gracias por ir al cine conmigo

Serena estaba triste se le notaba en la voz, dio una leve sonrisa a darien

Princesa yo… de verdad no quise incomodarte

Mi querido doctor, gracias por todo

Serena entro a su casa, darien subió a su auto hacia su apartamento, serena corrió hacia su cuarto, se tiro a su cama a llorar mientras en una mano apretaba con fuerza la medallita de yaten

Lloraba como una niña pequeña, de pronto se paro junto a la ventana la luna aun seguía ahí tan hermosa y brillante se sentó al lado las palabras de darien le sonaban en su cabeza, de pronto sonó el teléfono ella contesto

Hola serena soy will ¿ como te fue?

Bien

Serena ¿ te pasa algo?

No will nada

Serena a mi no me engañas ¿ quieres que vaya a tu casa?

Si por favor

Ok en 10 minutos estoy ahí

Mientras darien se fue a casa de Andrew

No debí decirle nada

Cálmate darien, ya se lo dijiste ya no hay marcha atrás

Es que no debí soy un imbécil

Cálmate darien, serena es muy inteligente lo que pasa es que le tomo de sorpresa

Tu no entiendes, y si ¿no quiere verme mas?

No lo creo, mira tranquilízate quieres ella esta bien

Mientras will ya había llegado a casa de serena

Pasa will

Serena has llorado ¿verdad? Y no me lo niegues por que te conozco

Tú tenías razón will

¿De que hablas?

Darien esta enamorado de mi

Ves te lo dije, y no quisiste escucharme pero ¿ tu que sientes por el?

Yo lo quiero mucho como mi amigo, además mi corazón no esta listo para enamorarse de nuevo

Serena escucha lo que te voy a decir tu tienes derecho a ser feliz, olvídate de yaten no puedes basar tu vida en el, quizá no sientas nada por darien ahora pero tu mereces ser feliz

Will yo…

Serena no tengas miedo de darte la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, aunque bueno darien no me cae bien se que su amor es sincero pero dime en verdad ¿ que sientes?

Will tengo miedo de muchas cosas, mis sentimientos hacia yaten no han cambiado y no quiero lastimar a darien el no se lo merece

Pero ¿por que no darte una oportunidad? Lo que viviste con yaten fue hermoso pero ahora las cosas son diferentes quizá el ya hizo su vida yo lo único que te puedo decir es que hables con darien y la decisión final la tomas tu

Gracias will aunque no te prometo nada, tus palabras me hacen bien

Bueno serena yo te dejo descansar, te veré después

Así serena se fue a su cama aunque la verdad poco pudo dormir, y darien pues estaba igual no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Ala mañana siguiente serena fue a casa de darien muy temprano

Princesa pasa

Gracias darien, espero no haberte despertado

No la verdad no pude dormir bien ¿ quieres desayunar algo?

No yo vine por que creo que necesitamos hablar

Si lo se

Darien tu eres muy especial para mi y por lo mismo no voy a mentirte, yo te quiero mucho y eres una gran persona pero…

No digas nada princesa escúchame, solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo, no te pido que seas mi novia solo que pasemos tiempo juntos como hasta hoy

¿Cuanto tiempo?

¿Te parece hasta el día de la fiesta?

Esta bien darien, el día de la fiesta yo te daré una respuesta

Te prometo que sea cual sea yo la respetare

Gracias darien

No mi princesa gracias a ti por devolverme la luz en mi vida

Después de esa plática los días pasaron y serena y darien salían juntos como siempre lo habían hecho, darien por su parte estaba feliz por que pues su princesa estaba a su lado por otra parte le preocupaba que la fiesta ya llegaría y el sabia que ese día ella le daría una respuesta, cosa que le atemorizaba

Estaban los dos en el CROWN:

Pasando un rato juntos en el crown, estaban muy divertidos cuando de pronto llego Andrew a sentarse un rato a su mesa

Vaya par de tortolitos menos mal no son novios que si no…

Cállate Andrew, tu sabes que yo adoro a mi princesa

Eso si no te lo discuto, si algo me consta es que la amas

Serena solo los escuchaba y de reojo veía a darien tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza

Princesa ¿ pasa algo?

No darien nada, estaba pensando en la fiesta, por cierto Andrew acompáñanos a la fiesta

Pero yo no tengo invitación

Por eso no te preocupes, tu vas conmigo y no hay problema

Bueno esta bien, los acompañare

Bueno entonces ya esta iremos los tres a la fiesta

Asi pasaron los tres platicando un rato sobre muchas cosas, por momentos serena tomaba de la mano a darien y asi como le tomaba la mano lo soltaba, para darien no paso desapercibido ese acto.

Se fueron del crown a caminar por ahí, darien la tomo de la mano y asi siguieron caminando, serena sentía una sensación agradable junto a darien se sentía protegida. Por un momento se quedaron parados, viendo el horizonte

Serena sabes tengo miedo

¿ de que darien?

De tu respuesta, tengo miedo de perderte sin tenerte

Darien, no pienses en eso por favor

Serena ¿puedo abrazarte?

Serena no contesto solo lo miro a esos hermosos ojos en los que cualquiera se perdería

Darien la abrazo, al hacerlo pudo sentir esa calidez que ella irradiaba, ella también lo abrazo y al sentir su aroma sintió una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía sentía esa protección que alguna vez sintió. Darien no resistió la tentación de tenerla tan cerca y con mucha suavidad tomo el mentón de su princesa lentamente lo acerco hacia el hasta unir nuevamente sus labios, con la diferencia de que serena por unos instantes correspondió el beso.

Serena se sonrojo y solo arrecosto su cabeza en el pecho de darien, el la abrazo diciéndole " te amo" así estuvieron por unos instantes hasta que el la llevo a su casa, prometiendo que pasaría por ella para ir a la fiesta…….

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí esta este cap que bueno espero les guste se que tiene dudas pero en el siguiente cap se despejaran algunas creo yo… bueno que les puedo decir ¿habrá amor entre estos dos? Todo indica que… bueno decubranlo conforme avancen los cap, por lo pronto me despido no sin antes darles las gracias por sus rw y nos vemos en el próximo cap recuerden que actualizare pronto.**


	17. frente a frente

Una fiesta….

Por fin había llegado el día de la fiesta en la mansión, esta seria una noche llena de sorpresas en especial para Serena, quien ni siquiera se imaginaba las sorpresas de la noche.

Serena se encontraba en el centro comercial pues acababa de comprar el vestido que usaría en la noche, la rubia entro a una cafetería por un cappuccino sentada ahí pensó sobre la respuesta que debía darle a darien esta noche, la verdad era claro que amaba a yaten, pero a la ves y quizás por primera vez pensaba en que se merecía una segunda oportunidad en el amor… muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente ene se momento, y debido a eso le costaba tomar una decisión, pues darien era muy tierno con ella y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de eduard estaban afinando los últimos detalles de la fiesta todo aquello era un sueño, rosas por todos lados, mesas manteles muy hermosos todo aquello pintaba para ser una noche espectacular will y su padre se encontraban en el estudio

Oye papa no me has dicho ¿ quien será el cantante que vendrá a la fiesta?

Bueno hijo es un joven muy talentoso, todo este tiempo ha estudiado canto y por fin la suerte le sonríe, es mas según se vivió aquí en Tokio un tiempo

A will esto le recordaba a yaten pero eso seria imposible, seria demasiada coincidencia

Hijo ya lo conocerás estará aquí a las 7 de la noche

Esta bien papa como digas, si me disculpas me retiro

Will se fue a su habitación un poco inquieto, pues si el estaba en lo cierto para serena seria una gran sorpresa, pero ¿ por que ahora que serena intentaría darse una oportunidad?

Will pensó en contarle sus sospechas a serena, pero después pensó que podría estar equivocado y era mejor no alarmarla, así que olvido el asunto.

Mientras darien estaba con Andrew en su apartamento:

Sabes darien me encanta ver a serena feliz de nuevo y gracias a ti

No te creas Andrew yo se que ella piensa en el aun, pero si ella me da una oportunidad la haría feliz

Se que la harías feliz y se que esta noche ella te dará un si

Ojala Andrew DIOS te escuche por que si no no se que haría

Calma darien lo peor que podría pasar para que ella no te de una respuesta seria que en la fiesta estuviera yaten

Darien fulmino a Andrew con la mirada y es que la verdad ¿ como se le ocurre decirle eso?

Calma darien fue una broma, además que yaten apareciera ahora seria terrible pero eso no sucederá, aunque como alguna vez te dije puede aparecer pero no esta noche

Tienes razón, ya quiero que sea el momento de pasar por mi princesa, te aseguro que será la mas hermosa de la fiesta

Si de eso no tengo duda, serena siempre ha destacado con su belleza, sabes antes se peinaba con dos coletas y la verdad también se veía hermosa

No lo dudo, sabes como me hubiera gustado conocerla antes quizá las cosas serian distintas hoy y no seria yo el que esperaría una respuesta de ella

Ya darien no te atormentes con eso, hoy tu estas aquí, tu la llevaras a la fiesta y te aseguro que serás tu el dueño de su corazón

Bueno ya Andrew hay que decidirnos que nos vamos a poner

Así los chicos decidían como iban a ir a la fiesta

Mientras serena ya había llegado a su casa, puso la caja del vestido sobre la cama, de pronto sonó el teléfono

¡Hola princesa!

Hola darien ¿como estas?

Pensando en ti, como siempre y ¿tu?

Sabes aunque no me lo creas yo también he pensado en ti

Eso me alegra mucho princesa, dime ¿ a que horas pasamos por ti?

UMMM a las 8

Esta bien princesa ahí estaremos, hasta entonces

Adiós darien

La rubia se dispuso a leer un libro para matar el tiempo, pero pues se quedo dormida en su cama muy plácidamente. Luego de una hora mas o menos despertó con un poco de hambre, asi que se fue a la cocina a preparar un bistec y un poco de arroz con ensalada, se fue para la sala y se dispuso a comer. Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta enseguida fue a ver quien era

Hola will pasa

Hola serena espero no molestarte pero quería pasar a saludarte

No para nada, es mas acompáñame a almorzar

No quiero molestarte serena

No es ninguna molestia además sabes que no me gusta comer sola

Bueno esta bien

Ok entonces comamos en el comedor para que estemos mas cómodos

Como digas serena

Los dos se desplazaron al comedor serena fue a la cocina a servirle comida a will, mientras will pensaba en decirle o no sus sospechas sobre el cantante de la fiesta, peor no sabia que reacción tendría ella, y además solo era una suposición

Serena le sirvió y se sentaron a comer, platicaron de muchas cosas y bueno will no pudo evitar preguntar

Serena ¿que has decidido con respecto a darien?

Pues ya tome una decisión, y la sabrás hoy en la noche

Serena ¿que pasaría si yaten regresara?

No se por que me preguntas eso, pero es algo que no te puedo responder, por que no se que pasaría

Si tienes razón mi pregunta esta fuera de lugar

Por cierto me muero por ver el jardín de tu casa

Pues hoy lucirá espectacular así que lo podrás ver

Que emoción, ya me muero por ir a la fiesta

Nosotros te estaremos esperando, bueno serena me despido y nos vemos en la noche

Ok will ahí estaremos, hasta en la noche

Will se marcho serena lavo los platos y hizo limpieza en su casa, se dispuso a ver una película pues aun faltaba un poco para arreglarse…. Cuando la rubia se percato de la hora ya eran las cinco de la tarde, subió a su cuarto a darse un baño para comenzar a arreglarse.

Unos minutos después la rubia salió de la ducha, saco su vestido y lo coloco sobre la cama, lo contemplaba una y otra vez. Unos minutos después ya traía puesto el vestido que le quedaba de maravilla.

Era un vestido strapless color verde de gasa entallado hasta la cintura con detalles de hojas plateadas en la parte del busto , la parte de atrás de el vestido caía en una especie de cola en varias capas como hasta los tobillos, el vestido la daba mucha soltura a la rubia y dejaba ver sus largas y esculturales piernas, se puso unas hermosas sandalias de gargantilla plateadas que le venían a la perfección. Se alació el cabello dejándolo suelto sus puntas un poco onduladas y un fleco de lado, y como toque final un maquillaje suave y delicado.

Estaba hecha una princesa, se sentó en su tocador para acomodarse el cabello y vio la medallita de yaten, la tomo entre sus manos y pensó; "**mi querido yaten Dios sabe que te amo, pero he decidido darme una oportunidad junto a darien, el es un hombre muy bueno y creo que merezco intentarlo, a ti yaten te guardare en mi cor**azón **como un hermoso recuerdo"**

asi la rubia esta noche había decidido no usar mas la medalla, la guardaría como un hermoso recuerdo, la deposito en su cajita pues en verdad estaba decidida a intentarlo con darien.

Mientras tanto darien estaba a punto de ir por su princesa junto con Andrew, darien simplemente se veía divino usaba un elegante traje negro satinado el cual acompaño con una camisa del mismo color sin corbata, llevando los primeros botones desabrochados, los cuales dejaban ver su pecaminoso pecho.

Ya listos subieron al auto con rumbo a casa de serena, llegaron y tocaron la puerta en el instante serena abrió darien al verla se quedo pasmado de la impresión, parecía un ángel simplemente bella

Darien di algo

Princesa estas muy bella

Gracias darien

Lo mismo digo serena te ves espectacular, seremos los hombres mas envidiados de la noche

Que cosas dices, bien chicos ¿listos?

Si princesa

Entonces vamos

Serena tomo del brazo a darien la verdad ni se acordaron de Andrew ya los tres en el auto rumbo a la fiesta:

Bueno chicos creo que esta noche estará llena de muchas sorpresas

Eso creo Andrew pero ya veremos que pasa ¿ tu que piensas darien?

Princesa para mi esta será una noche muy especial pero por que tu estas a mi lado

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues darien se lo dijo con una voz tan dulce y atn seductora que derretiría a cualquiera.

En efecto para ellos seria una noche llena de sorpresas, y la verdad nadie se las esperaba, por fin habían llegado a la mansión, toda la mansión estaba iluminada y adornada por doquier con rosas simplemente sacado de un cuento, en el salón las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles color crema los centros de mesa eran pequeños arreglos de rosas, habían globos de helio adornando todo el techo simplemente hermoso

De pronto will y eduard vieron entrar a los chicos

Serena te ves hermosa

Gracias will, buenas noches eduard permíteme presentarte Andrew es un buen amigo

Mucho gusto Andrew un placer

El gusto es mío

Y bueno eduard ya conoces a darien

Darien tanto tiempo sin verte

Lo mismo digo eduard, es un gusto verte

Bien chicos su mesa es aquella de de adelante para que disfruten la velada

Muchas gracias eduard

Por cierto serena hoy si puedes visitar el jardín

Que emoción eduard, si me indicas con gusto ire

Darien acompaña a serena al jardín por favor

Si eduard con gusto

Sigan derecho hasta el final del pasillo

Asi lo hizo la pareja cuando llegaron al jardín todo era hermoso todos los rosales estaban hermosos llenos de color, había una iluminación muy tenue y la vista hacia la ciudad era excelente.

WOW si que esta hermoso, mira cuantas rosas

Si princesa es hermoso

Darien se acerco a serena levanto su mentón con delicadeza hasta unir sus labios a los de ella, simplemente el momento era mágico, ella correspondió el beso se sentía tan a gusto con darien… un instante después se separaron serena estaba sonrojada

Te amo princesa, te amo

Darien… yo...

Fueron interrumpidos por will

Perdón chicos pero el evento esta por comenzar y mi padre quiere que seas tu quie ofrezca unas palabras a los invitados serena

Con gusto enseguida vamos

Bien los espero, mira que con tanta cosa no pude ver si había llegado el cantante, pero en fin ya mande a alguien mas, bueno no se demoren

Claro que no

Princesa ¿que ibas a decirme?

Bueno te lo diré mas noche

No es justo princesa

Darien no me hagas esa cara que no me vas a convencer

¿Ni siquiera con otro beso?

Ni siquiera con eso, mejor vamos adentro, y no comas ansias

Los chicos entraron y como era de esperarse serena capto las miradas de todos los presentes, todos a su paso murmuraban lo bella que estaba, antes de llegar a su mesa, una mujer de largos cabellos negros se acerco a saludarla

Buenas noches serena

¿Rei?

A si es querida vaya que pequeño es el mundo, mira donde te vine a encontrar

Lo mismo digo rei

Por cierto querida ¿donde esta yaten?

Perdóname rei pero eso a ti no te importa

Serena sin soltar a darien se dio la vuelta hacia su mesa, estaba muy molesta

Princesa tranquila

Serena ¿ que pasa?

Nada will que la insoportable de rei esta en le fiesta

Serena como lo siento, pero ella se ha vuelto una persona muy importante y mi padre la invito

No te preocupes por eso

Que mala suerte serena

Pues si Andrew pero no dejare que eso me amargue la noche

Bien dicho serena

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a platicar un instante, de pronto will le dijo a serena que subiera a la tarima para dar algunas palabras y asi lo hizo

Esta noche es un honor estar aquí en esta fiesta compartiendo con ustedes, pero esto no seria posible sin nuestro anfitrión de la noche asi que pido un aplauso para eduard.

Eduard subió al escenario a dedicar unas palabras y la fiesta estaba transcurriendo sin problema alguno, los chicos en su mesa ya estaban cenando unas lascas de pavo en salsa con champiñones y un poco de vino para acompañar la comida, la noche avanzaba muy amenamente, Andrew, serena, darien y will estaban en la misma mesa al frente del escenario, de pronto Eduard subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono

"muy buenas noches a todos los invitados, esta noche para engalanar la fiesta con su presencia tenemos a un joven cantante, para el cual les pido un aplauso con ustedes YATEN KOU"

Serena estaba inmóvil no podía creer lo que había escuchado pensó que tal vez su mente la había traicionado, will, Andrew y darien estaban igual que serena, pero la mas afectada era serena, de pronto yaten salió al escenario, ahí serena confirmo que era realidad el estaba frente a ella. Yaten al estar en el escenario su corazón dio un vuelco completo tenia frente a ella a su bombón, tan hermosa, tan delicada era ella el amor de su vida, en los ojos de yaten habían muchos sentimientos, amor, amargura, sorpresa, etc.

Yaten dando un hondo suspiro, rogando a Dios poder hablar acerco el micrófono a su boca y dijo:

"esta noche es un honor estar aquí y antes de interpretar mi canción quiero hacer una dedicatoria para el gran amor de mi vida, que se encuentra frente a mi justo como lo prometió alguna vez, lo ¿recuerdas bombón? Alguna ves prometiste que estarías en primera fila para escucharme cantar. Esta canción la escribí pensando en ti, diciendo esto las luces se tornaron tenues, mientras serena estaba estática, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando la persona que mas amaba estaba ahí frente a frente, darien y los demás estaban desconcertados, yaten comenzó:

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad**

**Desde que te fuiste no me queda mas**

**Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**

**Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión**

**En cada resquicio de mi corazón**

**Como hacerte a un lado**

**De mis pensamientos**

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás**

**Aposte la vida y me deje ganar **

Serena sintió un vuelco en su corazón mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

**Te extraño**

**Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

**Te amo**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio**

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo**

Yaten le cantaba a ella mirándola a los ojos, por las mejías del peli plateado corrían lagrimas

**Te extraño**

**Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo**

**te olvido**

**a cada minuto lo intento**

**te amo**

**es que ya no tengo remedio**

**te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo**

**no OH OH **

Yaten cantaba con mucho sentimiento, mientras serena solo lo miraba confundida y llorando, para ellos no había nadie mas a su alrededor

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad**

**y si lo pidieras mas podria dar**

**es que cuando se ama,**

**Nada es demasiado**

**Me enseñaste el limite da la pasion**

**y no me enseñaste a decir adios**

**he aprendido ahora**

**que te has marchado**

darien no podía creerlo ahí estaba frente a el su rival que de alguna manera le llevaba ventaja, sentía que la había perdido, la rubia no dejaba de llorar…

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás**

**Aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

**Te extraño**

**Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

**Te amo**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo**

yaten termino su interpretación, fue aplaudido por todos los invitados menos por los de la mesa de enfrente, el peli plateado bajo del escenario, fue detenido por Eduard lo que le impidió acercarse a la rubia, darien will y Andrew estaban preocupados serena no reaccionaba, hasta que al fin hablo

Sáquenme de aquí, por favor

Las palabras de la rubia apenas se escuchaban

Darien hay que llevarla al jardín

Los tres chicos se levantaron, darien sostenía a serena, y se dirigieron al jardín yaten observaba a los chicos

Ya en el jardín:

Díganme que estoy soñando, que el no esta aquí

Serena cálmate, te ves muy mal

¿Que me calme? No entienden el esta aquí frente a mí, después de tanto tiempo

Princesa tranquila, yo estoy contigo

Will tu ¿lo sabias?

No serena, no lo sabia, yo no te ocultaría algo así

Serena creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

No Andrew yo no puedo irme hasta que lo vea, necesito saber tantas cosas

Pero serena no creo que sea el momento

¿El momento? He esperado tres años y creo que es el momento

De pronto una voz se escucho lo que hizo que todos lo vieran

Tienes razón bombón yo creo que es el momento

El silencio los rodeo a todos por un momento, mientras serena estaba frente a el los dos se veían fijamente

Buenas noches Andrew, will es un gusto volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo

Me alegra mucho verte yaten – dijo will

A mi también me alegra verte – dijo Andrew

Y tu bombón ¿te alegras de verme?

Serena estaba muda, más blanca que un papel no podía articular palabra alguna

Responde bombón

Yo… yaten

La rubia tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento, darien alcanzo a sostenerla

Princesa creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

No darien estoy bien

Yaten lanzo una mirada a darien pues al escuchar que le dijo princesa no pudo evitar querer matarlo de pronto para terminar de coronar la noche rei se hizo presente en el jardín

Vaya permítanme unirme a esta reunión, vaya que sorpresa verte de nuevo yaten

Para mi también lo es

Ya me imagino que serena es la mas emocionada de verte, bueno aunque te diré yaten que creo que ya te olvido, no es que sea intrigosa pero pues eso parece

Cállate rei, lanza tu veneno en otra parte

Will tu siempre defendiéndola pero es obvio es una cualquiera tanto que decía amar a yaten y viene muy galante con otro tipo

Cállate rei no sabes lo que dices, tu no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida

Yaten dirigió una mirada a darien y dijo:

Creo darien que tu presencia no es necesaria ni grata, en pocas palabras vete

Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, así que si no quieres verme puedes irte

Yaten ignoro a darien acercándose a serena

Bombón creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar

La tomo de la muñeca y dio unos cuantos pasos, darien se le puso enfrente

Suéltala, esa no es manera de tratarla, además ella no esta bien

Tú cállate y no te metas

Will y Andrew rodearon a yaten y a darien pues no querían que se pelearan en esos momentos, hasta que serena hablo

Chicos no se preocupen por mi, ustedes mas que nadie saben lo que siento y deseo hablar con yaten, necesito aclarar muchas cosas así que tranquilos

Pero princesa, tu no estas bien

Serena se acerco a darien

Mi querido darien, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien te lo prometo pero entiende que debo hacerlo

Esta bien princesa, ve yo esperare lo que tu decidas

Serena le dio un beso en la mejía a darien y se alejo con yaten, mientras rei se retiro los 3 chicos se quedaron asombrados por todo lo que acababa de suceder, darien era el mas afectado de todos, aunque trataba de mostrarse sereno.

Darien nosotros lo sentimos mucho

Chicos no se preocupen sabia que esto podía pasar, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

Si darien es mejor, vámonos

Los tres chicos se retiraron de la fiesta, muy preocupados por serena, sabían que las cosas cambiarían a partir de hoy.

Mientras yaten conducía su auto serena estaba ida no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino, asi llegaron a la gruta aquel lugar en donde pasaron una hermosa tarde antes de irse, yaten ayudo a serena a bajarse del auto, la luna tenia un brillo excepcional, se reflejaba en las aguas claras de la cascada, seria testigo de una platica que cambiaria muchas cosas en la vida de estas dos personas que estaban frente a frente…

Los dos chicos estaban de pie, mirándose fijamente, los ojos de la rubia estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, mientras yaten la veía sin demostrar ninguna emoción por el momento.

Sabes serena aquí hay tantos recuerdos, que duelen, pero eso no importa yo quiero que me respondas ¿por que demonios te fuiste sin decir nada? Pensé que me amabas, pero me doy cuenta que no es asi, nunca fue asi jamás signifique nada en tu vida

Tu no puedes decir eso yaten, tu eres lo que mas amo en la vida

No me hagas reír, ¿amarme? Dime serena ¿a que le llamas amor? A irte sin decir nada no me hagas reír, finges muy bien serena

No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así, tu no sabes…

Saber ¿que? ¿Que me extrañaste? Mejor dime serena ¿por que te fuiste? Pero dímelo de frente

Antes quiero que me escuches y después me juzgas pero mientras no

Esta bien te escucho – dijo frio

Serena comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado cuando ella llego, a su casa

Yaten tu tenias una clase de canto por lo que estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer, no quería irme sin decírtelo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue escribirte una carta, cuando la escribí corrí a buscar a alguna de las chicas pero no estaban asi que me fui a tu casa y deje la carta entre los vidrios de la ventana con la esperanza de que tu al leerla me entendieras y me esperararas pues en la carta te decía que regresaría en dos meses

Yaten no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella no se había ido por su voluntad si no por su madre, y el pensando tantas cosas era un imbécil serena continuo con su relato

Yo regrese en dos meses, tal como te lo dije en la carta venia muy feliz por que estaría a tu lado y cuando regrese tú te habías ido, eso fue duro para mi, no te imaginas cuanto llore por que tu ya n o estabas, fue la navidad mas amarga que pase sin ti, días después me llego una beca de modelaje y decidi aceptarla, en estos tres años jamás deje de pensar en ti, ni un minuto, regrese a Tokio hace poco con la esperanza de encontrarte pero no fue asi

Yo jamás encontré una carta tuya, a la mañana siguiente fui a tu casa y nadie salió pregunte como loco por ti, ni las chicas ni nadie me daba razón de ti, hasta que un vecino me dijo que la noche anterior te habías ido, me llene de rabia, pensé que no te importaba, igual que a ti me llego una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y la acepte, estos tres años fueron un suplicio para mi.

Ya los dos habían expresado lo que sentían pero ¿donde estaba la carta? Esa era una duda más

Serena yo te sigo amando pero tú ¿me amas? O ¿ ya me olvidaste?

Yaten yo te amo, deseaba tanto este momento tenerte aquí conmigo de nuevo

Mi bombón yo te amo nunca he dejado de amarte

Yo también te amo

Esas palabras tranquilizaron el corazón de yaten y serena

Lentamente yaten se acerco a serena, y le dio un beso, un beso que ella correspondió al principio con mucho miedo pero después lo beso como nunca…

Mientras darien estaba solo en su apartamento pensando en que a lo mejor su princesa se había reconciliado con yaten, la verdad no estaba tan perdido en lo que pensaba, mientras serena estaba abrazada a yaten hace mucho que no sentía su aroma, tan cerca.

Yaten y serena se dirigían hacia la casa de la rubia, serena se recostó un poco sobre yaten mientras el conducía, cuando llegaron a casa el la tomo en sus brazos la llevo hasta su cama y la deposito dando un suave beso en los labios.

La cobijo y el se quito la camisa y se arrecosto sobre el sofá que estaba en el cuarto de serena, por un momento, luego se paso con la rubia solo para poder sentir su calor y la abrazo, el cansancio lo rindió y se quedo dormido.

**Bien niñas aquí esta el cap como ven ya apareció yaten y bueno de aquí para alla la historia dara un giro y cualquier cosa puede pasar, se que queda la duda de ¿ que paso con la carta? Pues ya lo sabran, se que se preguntan ¿ que pasara con DARIEN? Bueno ya lo verán como dije esto dara un giro pero creo que eso es lo que hace a una historia las sorpresas y lo inimaginable. De verdad gracias por sus rw y bueno quiero agradecer a LUENY Y MARILU por que me ayudaron con el vestuario de serena y a mi amiga NUBIA SERENITY por que se encargo del vestuario de darien. Gracias por sus rew y bueno ojala nadie tenga un colapso nervioso después de este cap . muchas gracias por sus rw**


	18. ella es mia

Te amo bombón….

Serena acababa de despertarse aun había se encontraba con la ropa de la fiesta, estaba un poco confundida, se levanto por un momento pensó que todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta había sido producto de su imaginación, de pronto yaten iba entrando con una bandeja para serena en donde le llevaba el desayuno.

Bombón buenos días

Esa vos le recordó a serena que no había sido un sueño que en verdad el estaba ahí con ella

Yaten buenos días… yo pensé que todo había sido un sueño

No amor aquí estoy contigo y no me iré de tu lado nunca mas por que te amo mas que a mi vida

Yo también te amo yaten

El peli plateado se acerco para besarla, necesitaba sentir esos labios nueva mente, ella de igual manera le correspondió

Amor te traje el desayuno, espero que te guste

Gracias amor tu siempre tan lindo conmigo, pero creo que voy a bañarme antes

Esta bien, amor

Yaten me baño y desayunamos juntos

Si amor como quieras

Serena se metió a la ducha, estando en la tina, pensó en darien le debía una explicación, ya que la respuesta pues no llegaría, pero aun así hablaría con el. Mientras yaten se encontraba si camisa recorriendo el cuarto de serena, de pronto serena salió de la ducha con una bata puesta

Yaten la tomo por la cintura, acercándola hacia el, dándole un beso de pronto el comenzó a besar el cuello, poco a poco los besos de yaten fueron subiendo de intensidad, serena por su parte correspondía a los besos de yaten las caricias de yaten la hacían olvidarse de todo, de pronto tocaron la puerta lo que hizo que los besos apasionados no pasaran a mas

Uy quien podrá ser

Yaten creo que es alguno de los chicos, pues han de estar preocupados

Pero que inoportunos son de veras

Ya tranquilo entiéndelos están preocupados, iré a abrir

No iré yo

En el acto el ojiverde fue a abrir la puerta y cual no seria su sorpresa al abrir la puerta, Darién estaba ahí

¿Tu que demonios haces aquí? – dijo muy cortante

Vine a ver si serena esta bien

Escucha Darién no quiero ser grosero contigo pero para preocuparme por serena estoy yo, además ella y yo estábamos ocupados y tu nos interrumpes

Darién sintió que su corazón se le estrujo, las palabras de yaten le confirmaban lo que lo atormento toda la noche, ellos se habían reconciliado

Oye ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado? Lo más conveniente es que te vayas

No me iré de aquí sin verla y si ella no quiere verme que me lo diga ella

Oye por si no te ha quedado claro ella es mi novia

De pronto serena sale para ver quien era aun en bata

Yaten ¿quien era?

Serena al ver a Darién se sintió muy mal, y el al verla en bata no pudo evitar pensar que había estado en brazos de yaten

Darien… yo

No digas nada princesa solo vine a ver como estabas

Yaten tomo por la cintura a serena lanzándole una mirada retadora a darien

Pues ya viste que esta bien así que puedes irte

Yaten, no seas grosero con darien

No te preocupes princesa, me voy y lamento si te causo algún problema

Darien espera, por favor

Dime princesa

Gracias por preocuparte por mí

De nada princesa, bueno me voy

El pelinegro se marcho con el corazón roto, pues su princesa estaba con el, subió a su auto y se fue

Mientras serena y yaten:

Yaten fuiste muy grosero con darien el solo quería saber como estoy

Pues no tiene por que, mejor ya no hablemos de el que te parece si desayunamos

Bueno esta bien

Serena y yaten desayunaron juntos después de tanto tiempo, la verdad serena se sentía muy bien a su lado, como aquellos tiempos cuando se conocieron, serena estaba feliz hace tanto que no se sentía asi, y no digamos yaten que estaba feliz por estar al lado de serena.

Amor yo tengo una duda

Dime yaten ¿que pasa?

Pues me pregunto ¿donde esta la carta? ¿Que habrá pasado con ella?

La verdad no lo se yo solo la deje y me fui

Y ¿no viste a nadie cerca?

La verdad iba tan apurada que no me di cuenta

Sabes amor yo sospecho que quizás rei tomo la carta

Ahora que lo dices puede ser, y tiene lógica

Ella es la culpable de todo lo que paso, pero no logro separarnos por que estamos juntos de nuevo

Si yaten estamos juntos de nuevo

Dime serena ¿que paso con tus papas?

Pues ellos están separados, a papa lo vi hace poco mama pues ella esta bien sabes la verdad desde hace tres años he hecho mi vida sola, las chicas cada una esta cumpliendo su sueño y pues eso me alegra, espero verlas pronto

Las chicas… yo también quisiera verlas, bombón tu ¿ te enamoraste en este tiempo que estuvimos lejos?

La verdad no yaten siempre estabas en mi mente, no había dia que me preguntara ¿donde estabas? O si estabas bien, la verdad no me enamore de nadie

Y ¿tu?

Bombón, yo tuve citas con algunas chicas pero no fue mas que eso citas, por que en mi pensamiento solo estabas tu

Yaten no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando estas conmigo…

Mientras tanto darien estaba en su casa tirado en el sofá, pensando en que su princesa anoche había estado en brazos de otro, ¿como sacarla de su corazón? ¿Como no amarla? Si ella era su vida la amaba con todo su ser, la verdad estaba destrozado pero si ella era feliz el lo era, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

Mientras will y eduard platicaban sobre lo que sucedió anoche ya que eduard no sabía nada

Así es papa yaten y serena fueron novios

Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, me imagino la sorpresa de serena

Si imagínate, y pobre darien ya que el esta enamorado de serena

Que situación mas incomoda para ambos, pero yo recuerdo que darien tenia una novia muy hermosa, michiru creo que se llama

Bueno eso no lo se, serena nunca menciono nada de eso

Pero dime serena a ¿quien ama?

Ella ama a yaten, y aunque darien al principio no me caía bien en la fiesta me di cuenta que es un buen hombre

Cuanto siento todo esto, pero sabes will muchas veces el corazón cambia de dueño sin que nos demos cuenta

¿Que quieres decir?

Nada hijo, olvídalo. Por cierto will yo debo irme a arreglar unos asuntos fuera del país

¿Cuando te iras?

Dentro de unas horas, supongo que tú te quedaras

Si papa quiero quedarme y después te alcanzare ¿te parece?

Si hijo claro que si

Mientras tanto yaten y serena:

Amor mas tarde iremos al CROWN quiero ver a Andrew

Si yo también yaten, el también debe estar preocupado

Amor veras yo quiero preguntarte algo, pero no te molestes

Dime yaten ¿que pasa?

Veras serena a mi me parece que ese tipo esta enamorado de ti

Yaten que cosas dices, darien y yo somos muy buenos amigos compartimos muchas cosas pero nada mas

Serena no quiso decirle la verdad a yaten ya que pues no quería que darien tuviera problemas, además conociendo a yaten no se quedaría tan tranquilo

¿Compartieron cosas?

Ya basta yaten, tus celos están fuera de lugar

¿Yo celoso de ese? Para nada bombón el no me hace ni cosquillas

Bueno entonces compórtate quieres

Perdóname amor, lo siento

Olvidémoslo ya por favor

Si serena prometo no comportarme así de nuevo

Sabes yaten creo que por primera vez me has dicho serena se siente raro

Es cierto pero de ahora en adelante repetiré tu nombre cada vez que me sea posible por todo el tiempo que no pude hacerlo

Eso me gusta, oye yaten ¿a que horas iremos al crown?

Dentro de un rato

Mientras en el crown: darien y Andrew se encontraban platicando sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta

Que mala suerte darien, la verdad fue una sorpresa que yaten apareciera

Pues si…. Pero ella esta feliz y eso es lo que importa

La verdad es que la pobre de serena estaba atónita ayer en la noche, fue demasiado

Si Andrew y justo cuando pensé que al fin ella me aceptaría

Cuanto lo siento hermano pero dime ¿que piensas hacer?

¿A que te refieres?

A tus sentimientos hacia ella

Mis sentimientos hacia ella ya no importan al menos se lo dije y ella lo sabe tu sabes que no puedo hacer nada mas

Pero ¿te darás por vencido así de fácil?

Es que no se que hacer estoy desesperado, sabes hoy en la mañana fui a buscarla para ver como estaba y para mi sorpresa el que me abre la puerta es yaten

Y ¿que paso?

Pues imagínate se puso histérico al verme

Y ¿serena?

Ella salió unos minutos después al parecer estaban ocupados según las palabras de yaten y yo solo llegue a interrumpirlos, no sabes lo que sentí al verla junto a el

Me lo imagino darien

De pronto entra will quien se acerca a saludarlos

Hola darien, hola Andrew ¿como están?

Pues imagínate

Darien yo siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado

No te preocupes

La verdad eres una gran persona y me hubiese gustado que serena y tu pues…

No importa saben con verla feliz me conformo aunque sea al lado de yaten

Darien nosotros te apoyamos, aunque seamos amigos de yaten tu eres también nuestro amigo

Gracias chicos en verdad

Los tres chicos pasaron platicando ahí mucho tiempo, cuando de pronto una pareja de enamorados iba entrando al establecimiento si en efecto eran serena y yaten quienes venían muy contentos, Andrew y will se vieron entre si

Hola will, Andrew

Hola yaten – contestaron los chicos

Serena que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo chicos

De pronto la rubia vio a darien la situación se torno incomoda, mas yaten se encargaría de tensar la situación

Oigan chicos ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

Will y Andrew vieron a darien quien pues lo tenso mucho la petición de yaten

Claro que pueden – dijo darien

Lo que sorprendió a todos menos a yaten, serena y yaten se unieron a la mesa serena quedo sentada frente a darien, yaten se sentó a la par de ella y bueno ya los 5 juntos el ambiente se torno un poco tenso para todos en especial para serena, ya que pues le debía una explicación a darien, pero por ahora no podía dársela por obvias razones

A ver chicos quiten esas caras ¿que les pasa? Acaso ¿no les agrada que haya regresado?

Como dices eso, estamos contentos de verte – dijo will

Pues no parece

Vamos yaten no te molestes – dijo Andrew

Serena como amaneciste – pregunto will

Serena iba a contestar pero yaten la interrumpió

Los dos amanecimos muy bien, como era de esperarse hasta que cierta persona nos molesto muy temprano

Yaten miro a darien con una mirada asesina que no paso desapercibida para nadie, darien quien capto que la indirecta fue muy directa lo miro y dijo:

¿Por que no dices que te molesto que los interrumpiera hoy en la mañana?

Tienes razón darien, me fastidio mucho verte ahora en la mañana pero lo que mas me molesto es que preguntaras por serena

Te aclaro que no tiene nada de malo que me preocupe por serena ella es mi amiga y ni modo que llegara preguntando por ti ¿no crees? Además anoche ella no se encontraba muy bien que digamos

Serena era la mas tensa, su cara demostraba mucha angustia, pues yaten y darien estaban peleando, para will y Andrew la situación se tornaba muy incomoda…

Serena se dispone a hablar para calmarlos mientras los dos se miran muy desafiantes

Por favor este no es el lugar ni el momento…

No termina de hablar por que yaten la interrumpe

Escucha darien, ya no te preocupes por serena por que ella esta conmigo y me tiene a mi

No si eso no tienes ni que decirlo de eso me di cuenta esta mañana cuando llegue a "interrumpirlos"

A serena se le suben los colores al rostro, quiere explicarle a darien que las cosas no son como el cree

Darien lo que viste ahora en la mañana no es lo que tu…

Pero yaten la interrumpe nueva mente

Exacto darien como lo comprobaste serena me tiene a mi, así que tu sales sobrando aquí

Es mi impresión o me tienes celos

No me hagas reír yo celos de ti por favor ubícate quieres

Aquí el único desubicado eres tú

Serena ya no soportaba mas la situación, will y Andrew solo observaban el rostro de serena cada vez mas angustiado por la situación aquello no era una simple platica

Las miradas entre yaten y darien eran cada vez mas asesinas, la verdad es que uno sentía celos del otro, pero la mas perjudicada era serena por que ella amaba a yaten pero darien era un apersona muy especial para ella

Yaten yo creo que es mejor irnos

Pero ¿por que serena? Aquí el que tiene que irse es otro

Ya basta darien, yaten ¿que les pasa? Compórtense y tengan un poco de cordura

Lo siento will pero con este aquí no se puede tener cordura

Yaten vámonos por favor

Esta bien amor vámonos

Serena se levanto junto a yaten, darien la observaba lleno de ternura pero a la vez sabia que la situación había sido incomoda para ella. Serena miro a will y Andrew

Chicos en verdad lo siento, no quise que esto pasara

No te preocupes serena- dijeron los chicos

Darien te pido una disculpa por este mal rato la verdad no es mi intensión incomodarte

Yaten tomo a serena de la cintura, cosa que molesto a darien

Vámonos serena no tienes por que disculparte con este

Yaten la jalo, darien estaba a punto de reclamarle a yaten pero will le hizo una seña y no hizo nada por que vio que la mirada de serena era de tristeza por lo que acababa de suceder

Cuando la pareja salió del crown los chicos veían la mirada de tristeza de darien, era más que evidente su amor por ella

Darien lo siento

No te preocupes will estoy bien

Darien no le hagas caso a yaten

No se preocupen por mi, ella es feliz a su lado y eso me basta

Darien apretaba los puños fuertemente para detener la salida de las lágrimas ver a su princesa con otro era la muerte para el pero imaginar las manos de ese estúpido engreído tocando su cuerpo y haciéndola su mujer era aun peor para el.

Mientras yaten y serena ya fuera del lugar:

La rubia se encontraba angustiada por lo que acababa de pasar, yaten la llevaba de la mano y de pronto vio a la rubia muy distraída

Serena perdóname por favor no quise incomodarte

Yaten a mi no me gusta esta situación, no quiero que pelees con darien cada vez que lo encontremos

Perdóname serena pero ese tipo no me cae nada bien, y en segundo creo que se preocupa demasiado por ti

Ya te dije somos muy buenos amigos

Ya amor dejemos de hablar de ese tipo mejor que te parece si ¿vamos a la heladería?

Como quieras yaten

Los chicos se fueron a la heladería, Alex los atendió

Buenas tardes señorita serena, es un placer tenerla por aquí

Gracias Alex, por cierto creo que recuerdas a yaten el es el chico con el que venia hace tiempo

Claro señorita lo recuerdo, usted es el novio de la señorita ¿ verdad?

Así es Alex que gusto verte, después de tanto tiempo

Lo mismo digo, pero díganme ¿ que les sirvo?

Yo quiero una banana Split pero la nieve que sea de fresa y jalea de chocolate

Ok señorita

Y ¿tu yaten?

UMMMM un milk shakes

Enseguida se los traigo, compermiso

Los chicos se quedaron en la mesa, la verdad serena estaba un poco triste, pero no podía demostrarlo así que disimulo muy bien, de pronto Alex volvió con los pedidos dejándolos nueva mente ahí.

Serena comenzó a comer su helado con mucho entusiasmo

Me encanta verte feliz serena

Soy feliz por que tu estas conmigo

Sabes serena no he visto la medallita que te di en tu cumpleaños ¿la perdiste?

No como crees es solo que la guarde

¿La guardaste? ¿Por que?

Pues… lo que pasa es que pues… simplemente me bañe y se me olvido ponérmela de nuevo

Serena no podía decirle que la tenía guardada para darle una oportunidad a darien

Dime serena ¿te gustaría salir a cenar?

Pues que te parece si mejor cenamos en casa y dejamos la salida para después

Como tú digas amor ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Si claro

Los dos salieron de la heladería y pues darien salía del crown en ese instante, inevitablemente se vieron yaten solo lo miro y tomo a serena de la cintura, serena por su parte solo bajo la mirada, pues sabia que darien la amaba y no quería lastimarlo. Darien solo dirigió la mirada hacia ella dándole una tierna sonrisa y se marcho, yaten y serena hicieron lo mismo. Yaten y serena llegaron a casa, serena durante todo el camino no dijo nada

Bien amor ¿que quieres cenar?

Pues no se que se te ocurre

UMMM pues se me ocurre que pidamos comida a domicilio

Me parece muy bien

Dime ¿ que quieres cenar?

Pizza

Bueno amor tus deseos son ordenes para mi

Enseguida yaten pidió la pizza, para mientras los dos se acomodaron en el sofá, yaten abrazo a serena rodeándola con sus brazos, ella no dijo nada solo se acurruco en sus brazos, hace tanto que no se sentía tan bien, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar el tono de Darién al decir que los había interrumpido en la mañana.

Amor ¿ te pasa algo?

No mi niño es solo que pienso en que tantas noches desee tenerte aquí y por fin se me cumplió

Y así será de ahora en adelante no te dejare sola siempre estaré contigo

Gracias yaten

No amor gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz

Sabes yaten muchas veces pensé que ya habías hecho tu vida, que ya tenias una familia y aunque me dolía pensarlo deseaba de todo corazón que fueras feliz

Mi serena, mi querida niña lamento tanto haber sido el causante de tu tristeza; sabes si nonos hubiéramos separado quizás ya estuviéramos casados y tendríamos cinco hijos

¿Todavía quieres cinco hijos?

Si amor aun quiero cinco imagínate todos parecidos a ti

Pues si los llegamos a tener me gustaría que también se parecieran a ti

De pronto llego la pizza, y pues se dispusieron a cenar muy tranquilos, al terminar la cena se disponían a dormir

Amor se que para ti no es correcto que durmamos juntos, y no pienso incomodarte ayer me quede por que pues con todo lo de la fiesta no hubo tiempo de nada, pero hoy pienso irme a un hotel

No es necesario yaten, puedes quedarte se que tu me respetaras además pues ya es muy tarde para que te vayas y bueno los dos somos adultos y sabremos comportarnos

Claro que si princesa yo nunca te faltaría el respeto, lo que podemos hacer es comprar otra cama

Eso es muy buena idea

Mientras tanto en el parque un pelinegro estaba sentado en la banca del parque, viendo la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo, su mirada era de tristeza y melancolía

Pensaba en tantas cosas pero en especial en una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que según el estaba en brazos de otro, mas no se imaginaba que entre ellos no había pasado nada…

Así pasaron semanas en las que pues sin querer Darién coincidía con ellos o ellos con que salir fuera de la ciudad para corroborar unos compromisos que tenia pendientes, serena esa tarde salió a caminar un rato por el parque, mientras veía niños jugar se sentó en la banca, de pronto Darién llego y se sentó a su lado

Darién que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo princesa

Ella no sabia que decir hace mucho quería hablar con el pero no lo hacia por yaten y ahora que estaba ahí no sabia que decir

Darién yo se que desde el dia de la fiesta las cosas cambiaron mucho y quería pedirte una disculpa por que se que de alguna manera estas sufriendo por mi culpa

No te preocupes princesa, no tienes de que disculparte con que tu seas feliz yo lo soy

Darién… yo también quiero pedirte una disculpa por el comportamiento de yaten, se que nuestros encuentros han sido muy tensos, en especial el de la cafetería

Olvídalo yo estaría igual de celoso si los papeles fueran distintos, pero pues así son las cosas; lo único que lamento es que hoy ya no puedo platicar contigo muy seguido

Lo se Darién es que ya no quiero mas encuentros como los que se han dado

Lo entiendo princesa, y dime ¿ por que estas sola?

Pues yaten tuvo que salir fuera de la ciudad a arreglar unos asuntos Darién hay algo que quiero decirte

Dime princesa

El día después de la fiesta que llegaste a buscarme lo que viste no es lo que…

SHHHH no tienes que darme explicaciones princesa

El no la dejo explicar que entre yaten y ella no había pasado nada, cosa que la puso triste pero por una parte era mejor así, de pronto el celular de serena sonó era yaten para decirle que estaba por llegar, Darién al escuchar quien era no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Darién fue un gusto platicar contigo, pero debo irme

Darién hubiese querido no dejarla ir, pero no se atrevió a detenerla solo la vio irse vio como ella se alejaba…

**Bueno queridas niñas aquí esta un nuevo cap y bueno esto no es nada a comparación de lo que se avecina poco a poco la historia se complicaramas como ven la guerra entre Darién y yaten esta declarada, y asi surgirán complicaciones a lo largo de la historia. Amiga susy muchas gracias por tu ayuda cuidate muxo y bueno actualizare el próximo sábado o antes si me es posible. Gracias de verdad por cada rw que me dejan es un honor para mi recibirlos. Mi querida Nubia serenity tranquila amix respira, te veo en el msn**


	19. la llegada de mina

Mi amor…

Serena estaba muy contenta pues iría con yaten a recoger a mina al aeropuerto, pues su gran amiga llegaba hoy por fin una de sus amigas regresaba a Tokio es por demás decir que se encontraba muy emocionada.

Te ves hermosa amor

Gracias mi niño tu también te ves muy guapo, estoy súper impaciente por ver a mina

Me lo imagino vámonos ya pues no tardara en llegar

Ok vamos

Los dos chicos salieron rumbo al aeropuerto para recoger a mina, mientras mina venia igual o mas emocionada por ver a serena había tantas cosas que tenia que contarle, en pocos minutos el avión aterrizaría en Tokio.

Mientras serena y yaten ya habían llegado al aeropuerto los dos iban tomados de la mano, muy juntos la verdad era que estaban muy felices, de pronto se escucho que el vuelo había llegado ellos estaban impacientes de ver a mina, de pronto hacia ellos caminaba una hermosa rubia de ojos azules con su cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, si en efecto era mina, no había cambiado mucho aun conservaba sus mismas características.

Mina al ver a los chicos les grito muy emocionada

Mina que hermosa te ves

Gracias serena tú te ves muy bien

Tanta era la emoción que las chicas gritaban en pleno aeropuerto, se abrazaron lloraron y de todo ya mas calmadas salieron del aeropuerto

Yaten perdón por no saludarte, ¿como estas?

Muy bien mina, me da mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo ¿ que les parece si nos vamos?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron las chicas

Yaten tomo las maletas de mina y subieron al auto con rumbo a casa de serena, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas habían tantas cosas que tenían que contarse

Oye serena yo creo que será mejor que me valla a un hotel

Para nada mina, te quedaras conmigo

Pero serena tu y yaten están juntos y pues no quiero hacer mal tercio

No te preocupes mina yo me quedare en casa de will asi que no te preocupes

Hay me encantaría ver a will hace tanto que no lo veo

No te preocupes mina, lo veras pronto pero hoy me imagino que querrán ponerse al corriente de sus cosas

Pues si… tienes razón

UMMM mina ese anillo que traes en tu hermoso dedo ¿ que significa? No me digas que…

Hay serena no se te escapa nada, pero no comas ansias ya te contare

Los tres chicos llegaron a casa de serena

Mina ¿ quieres comer algo?

No serena si no te molesta me gustaría darme un baño

Claro que no hazlo mientras yo me quedo con yaten

La rubia subió a ducharse mientras yaten y serena se quedaron en la sala

Amor te voy a extrañar estos días

Pero yaten te veré a diario además pues mina es mi amiga

Te entiendo amor, ustedes hablaran cosas de mujeres, y te entiendo amor pero ¿ me das un beso?

Claro que si mi amor, como voy a negarte un beso a ti que te amo

Lentamente yaten tomo la barbilla de la rubia acercándola a su boca para darle ese beso tan deseado, ese beso fue mágico para los dos, el chico lentamente se separo de ella y le dijo un te amo susurrado al oído cosa que estremeció a la rubia, la tomo por la cintura quedando clavado en esa hermosa mirada angelical que lo volvía loco

Serena ¿puedes traerme mi maleta?

Claro amor ya te la traigo

La rubia subió a la recamara por la maleta de yaten, a los pocos minutos bajo la rubia con la maleta

Bien amor me iré nada mas me despida de mina, sabes estaba pensando por que no vamos al crown hoy en la tarde

Serena pensó que en el crown podía estar Darién, pero pues tenia que acostumbrarse

Esta bien amor te parece a las 4

Perfecto amor yo llevare a will y ahí nos vemos

De pronto mina bajo a la sala ya cambiada

Mina nos veremos en la tarde en el crown llegare con will para platicar

Ok yaten nos vemos luego

Adiós amor te amo

Dijo yaten dándole un beso a la rubia quien le dijo también que lo amaba, así yaten se retiro dejando a las dos hermosas rubias solas

Mina ¿quieres comer algo?

No serena, lo que menos me interesa es la comida, lo que me interesa es saber como es que yaten esta aquí ¿como lo encontraste? Cuenta serena por favor

Mina cálmate, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?

Si creo que ahí estaremos más cómodas además podemos comer unos chocolates que hay en mi maleta mientras platicamos

Las chicas subieron a la habitación, mina saco los chocolates y se acomodo en la cama

Ahora si serena dime por Dios como pasaron las cosas

Bien mina es una historia, larga y complicada hasta cierto punto pues imagínate yaten aparece de pronto

¿Complicada? No me digas que tenias un nuevo amor cuando el regreso

No mina no exacta mente

Como no exacta mente

Pues mira te contare que paso desde que regrese de Londres, mina se puso muy atenta para escuchar el relato de serena.

Serena le comento desde su llegada a Tokio, las noches que pasaba pensando en yaten, como conoció a Darién, todas las cosas que compartió con Darién, la declaración de Darién sobre sus sentimientos, y por supuesto el día de la fiesta, serena relataba esto ultimo con melancolía y cierta tristeza en su voz cuando termino su relato, mina estaba muy curiosa de saber

WOW no te lo puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, es como de novela antes que nada serena descríbeme a Darién por favor

¿Para que?

Bueno quiero imaginármelo, no puedo creer lo afortunada que eres, pasas una noche en su cabaña, van al cine, te dice que te ama, y el día que le ibas a dar una oportunidad aparece yaten, no puedo creerlo, pero descríbemelo

Hay mina tu tan dramática, pero bueno te diré como es Darién tiene un cuerpo envidiable, es muy galante, amable, tierno, dulce tiene el cabello color negro y una mirada que hace que te pierdas en sus ojos

Bueno amiga creo que por tu descripción es el hombre perfecto, me muero por conocerlo, es mas la gran Mina Aino tiene que conocerlo

Hay mina… que cosas dices

Es la verdad serena un hombre así no se encuentra todos los días, pero dime después de la fiesta que paso

Serena le conto a mina el mal entendido que se había dado, pues por lo que Darién creía

Serena a mi me parece que a ti te importa mas de lo que dices lo que Darién piense

No digas tonterías mina, es solo que se que el sufre y por si fuera poco a cada lugar donde vamos nos lo encontramos y la situación es muy incomoda para el y para mi

Me lo imagino serena, pero tu amas a yaten yo se cuanto sufriste por el, y ahora ya están juntos así que debes ser feliz

Pues si así es

Pero dime serena ¿tu en verdad lo amas?

Mina pero que tonterías las tuyas claro que lo amo

Sabes a mi yaten me cae muy bien, pero por lo que me cuentas ha vuelto a ser un poco arrogante, con la gente

Lo se mina, a veces me da miedo de que esto no funcione

Ves tienes dudas de tu relación

La verdad es que si, te juro que estoy feliz de tenerlo conmigo, pero

Ves serena ya pusiste un pero, sabes te conozco mas de lo que piensas y a mi me da la impresión que como te dije a ti te importa mucho Darién

Claro que me importa es mi amigo

Dime serena ¿empezabas a sentir algo por Darién?

No como se te ocurre, mejor cambiemos de platica no hablemos de mi cuéntame que has hecho tu

Pues que te puedo decir serena me ha ido muy bien en Estados unidos mi sueño se cumplió soy una gran actriz, te puedo decir que cumplí mi sueño no hubo dia que no pensara en ustedes, pero en fin cada una ha logrado lo que deseaba

Así es mina, pero dime ¿ quien es el que te dio ese anillo?

Pues un hombre hermoso al que amo con todo mi corazón mi querido Armand

¿Armand?

Si serena es un chico muy guapo y también es actor, soy muy feliz en el encontré toda la felicidad del mundo

Vaya mina si que estas enamorada

Aunque claro si Darién es así como lo describes no lo pienso ni dos veces y dejo a armand

Muy graciosa mina

JAJAJA aunque claro si tú sintieras algo por Darién yo te lo dejaba pero como ya tienes a yaten no te importa

Claro que no mina puedes hacer lo que quieras es mas si lo vemos yo te lo presento

Claro serena pero ¿como lo harás? Se te olvida que yaten ira

Tienes razón mina

Bueno aunque se me ocurre algo

Hay no mina ¿que se te ocurre?

Mira se me ocurre que podemos irnos mas temprano al crown, con el pretexto de ir a ver a Andrew y si tenemos suerte Darién estará ahí y lo conoceré ¿que te parece mi idea?

Pues muy buena pero yaten puede sospechar

Mira yo le explico, y que nos alcancen en el crown

Pero mina…

Nada de peros tu tranquila yo me encargo por cierto ¿que hora es?

Son las dos de la tarde

Perfecto serena ve a cambiarte que yo me encargo de yaten y ni se te ocurra decirme no

Hay mina pero si Darién y yaten se matan tu serás la única responsable, bueno yo lo sentiré por ti por que creo que el muerto será otro menos Darién

Muy graciosa mina

Bueno vete a cambiar

Así serena fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientras mina hablaba con yaten para decirle que se verían en el crown. Unos minutos después mina y serena ya estaban listas serena llevaba un short corto color rosa con una camisa blanca y un listón blanco en el cabello, mina por su parte llevaba una falda corta color azul y una blusa amarilla de seda asi las dos chicas se fueron en el auto de serena hacia el crown

Mientras Darién y Andrew se encontraban en el crown:

Darién cambia esa cara por favor

No puedo Andrew es que no entiendes verla con ese imbécil hace que quiera matarlo, además serena no es de su propiedad

Darién yo te entiendo, de veras pero pues no podemos meternos en su relación

Lo se, sabes me encantaría tanto verla

Pues tu deseo se ha concedido, ahí viene y si mis ojos no me engañan viene con Mina

Las chicas entraron al crown, Darién volteo para ver a su princesa mientras ella lo miraba muy tierna mente, mina salió corriendo a abrazar a Andrew

Mina que gusto verte ¿cuando regresaste?

Hace unas horas, estoy muy feliz de verte Andrew

Yo igual mina estas tan linda mina pero no has cambiado nada

Gracias Andrew

Los chicos platicaron un momento mientras serena estaba de pie junto a mina viendo a Darién el hacia lo mismo la veía por un momento nada existió en ese lugar, serena sentía una sensación que no podía explicar, pero pues mina los interrumpió

Serena ¿que te pasa?

Eh nada mina ¿por que?

Es que bueno veo que estas viendo a ese chico, un momento serena no me digas que el es Darién

Mina baja la voz

Para Darién no paso desapercibida la voz de mina

Dime serena ¿es el?

Si mina pero cállate, vámonos hacia la mesa de allá

De ninguna manera serena

Hola me llamo mina aino

Hola mina me llamo…

Darién si ya lo sabía serena me ha hablado de ti

¿En verdad?

Si y bueno serena se quedo corta eres muy guapo, eres todo un caramelo, un bombón un…

Mina cállate quieres

pero ¿por que serena? Si es la verdad

JAJAJA Darién soltó una carcajada

Yo no le veo lo gracioso Darién

Perdón princesa pero mina es muy graciosa, siéntense un momento

No es buena…

Claro Darién con gusto

Dijo mina jalando a serena a la mesa

Andrew trae tres malteadas por favor

Enseguida Darién

Mina esta muy emocionada de conocer a Darién, serena estaba nerviosa pues Darién no dejaba de mirarla, ya con las malteadas en la mesa

Dime mina ¿a que te dedicas?

Bueno Darién soy actriz y me encanta mi trabajo y tu ¿a que te dedicas?

Soy medico

OH ya me imagino todas tus pacientes han de ser mujeres

JAJAJA no te creas mina, pero dime tu ¿tienes novio?

UF pues si estoy comprometida, y tu Darién ¿tienes a alguien en tu corazón?

Serena mira a Darién como esperando una respuesta positiva quizás, y Darién la mira a ella

No, solo trato de olvidar a un amor

¿Olvidar? Que acaso te dejo

No es solo que ella esta enamorada de otro

No puedo creerlo, y dime Darién la chica a quien amas es ciega por que solo así me explico que te haya rechazado

No mina lo que pasa es que en el corazón no se manda

Pues quizá, mira que yo por ti me olvido que traigo un anillo puesto

Serena estaba muy molesta y miraba a mina de una manera muy agresiva

Dime serena tu no crees que solo una ciega dejaría a Darién

Pues… yo…

Bueno no importa serena, a mi me encantas Darién pero llegaste tarde a mi vida

JAJAJA mina que simpática eres

Serena ¿pasa algo? No has dicho casi nada

No mina es que estas tan entretenida que no quise interrumpir

Perdón serena lo siento

Princesa perdón no fue nuestra intención

No importa Darién, por cierto me da gusto saludarte hace tanto que no lo hacia

Lo mismo digo princesa

Mientras mina solo los observaba y pues tenia razón serena aunque lo negara sentía algo por el, pero sabia que serena no lo aceptaría tan fácil mente, pero a la gran mina debía hacer algo.

De pronto will y yaten llegaron yaten al ver a serena en la mesa de Darién sintió unos celos espantosos, se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos y sin ver a Darién se dirigió a su novia

Amor te extrañe

Diciendo esto le dio un beso muy apasionado, Darién apretaba los puños para no írsele a golpes, serena estaba muy tensa sabia lo que Darién estaba sintiendo

Will viendo la situación, propuso ir a su mesa

Claro vamos

Dijo yaten quien tomo a serena y se la llevo a la mesa, mientras mina estaba con Darién

No te preocupes yo la conozco y se que le gustas, nos vemos luego

Mina le dio un beso en la mejía provocando el nerviosismo de Darién y el enojo de serena, aunque serena no sabia por que estaba molesta

Ya los chicos en la mesa

Mina te ves muy hermosa, me da tanto gusto verte

A mi también will no sabes cuanto los extrañe, pero bueno hay sueños que cumplir y pues creo que todo de alguna manera lo hicimos ¿verdad?

Si mina es muy cierto, cada uno realizo su sueño

Por cierto mina dinos ¿ quien te dio ese anillo?

Ay yaten pues les contare estoy comprometida

¿En serio?

Si por supuesto will, aunque bueno con gusto me olvidaba de mi compromiso, por que acabo de conocer un bombón de hombre, pero no puedo hacerlo JAJAJA

Mina que ocurrencias las tuyas tu no cambias

Y dime mina ¿quien es el bombón según tu?

Pues Darién quien mas ese chico es muy hermoso

A yaten no le gusto nada el comentario, pues su cara cambio radical mente

No puedo creerlo mina

Pues si will aunque pues el… ama a otra

Mina lo dijo con malicia mirando a serena lo que provoco que serena se pusiera nerviosa

Pues yo no veo nada espectacular en ese tipo

Ay yaten tu que le vas a ver, si eres hombre pero para mi es el hombre perfecto

Mina que cosas dices

Es la verdad will ¿no lo crees serena?

Serena casi se atraganta ¿como responder algo así? Mina si que no tenia remedio, por un momento las miradas iban sobre serena para ver su respuesta hasta que por fin contesto

Pues no lo se mina tú y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos

Tienes razón y no es nada en tu contra yaten pero pues no eres mi tipo

Mina ya cállate

Hay solo fue una bromita

A yaten no le hizo mucha gracia, a parte que Darién no dejaba de observar a serena cosa que le molesto mucho pero lo ignoro, mientras Darién la observaba y notaba en la cara de su princesa mucha tristeza

Dime mina ¿cuando te casaras?

Pues aun no tengo fecha, pero ya veré por cierto ¿que haremos en la noche?

No lo se no tenia planes

Ni nosotros

UMMM que mal

Mina tan indiscreta como siempre no dejaba de ver a Darién yaten lo noto y como era de esperarse abrió su linda boquita

Oye mina si tanto lo quieres ver tráelo a la mesa

Bueno ya que insistes

Mina se levanto y se fue a la mesa de Darién, mientras will, yaten y serena la observaban, serena rogaba a Dios que no viniera, yaten estaba seguro que no vendría pero pues ahí estaba de pronto parado frente a ellos y mina colgada de su brazo

Ves yaten lo fui a traer, Darién siéntate aquí conmigo

Para Darién era incomodo pero pues no lo demostraría o trataría de no hacerlo, will solo observaba a serena quien estaba muy nerviosa

Si ya veo mina, ahora ya lo tienes cerca

Claro que si para suerte mía y mala suerte de otros pero bueno ya basta de cosas Darién ¿quieres tomar algo?

No mina gracias

Sabes Darién mina nos contaba que tu amas a una mujer dime si no es mucha indiscreción ¿quien es?

Serena se puso pálida, will igual pues si Darién lo decía ardería Troya

En efecto yaten amo a una mujer la mas hermosa de todas, tiene una mirada tan limpia y hermosa que hechiza a cualquiera es simplemente un hermoso ángel

Darién dijo todo esto sin dejar de mirar a serena, cosa que le confirmo a yaten que la mujer a la que Darién se refería era su serena

Pero dime Darién acaso ¿no te quería?

Eso no lo puedo responder yo… así que te quedaras con la duda

Darién tu ¿eres amigo de serena?

Si lo soy mina, creo que somos buenos amigos

¿Es cierto serena?

Si mina Darién es mi amigo una persona muy especial

Pero no te ilusiones Darién eres su amigo y yo su novio y pues si notas hay una gran diferencia

Eso lo se yaten, pero como te dije antes yo creo que tu tienes celos de mi

Yo de ti JAJAJA nunca serena no se fijaría en alguien como tu

¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! Yaten deja de comportarte como un tonto

Serena exploto ya no aguanto mas y pues ya se veía venir

Darién nuevamente perdóname

Serena se levanto de la mesa molesta, triste, con ganas de llorar asi salió la rubia del crown dejándolos a todos ahí, a yaten le sorprendió la reacción de serena, a will y Andrew que había observado todo pues no les sorprendió.

Yaten creo que es mejor que la alcances

Si will, mina te veo en casa de serena

El peli plateado salió corriendo tras su novia, mientras serena caminaba por las calles un poco aturdida la verdad de unos días su vida había cambiado mucho, demasiado quizás para ella se sentó bajo un árbol ya estaba oscuro de pronto comenzó a llorar no sabia por que solo sentía aquella necesidad de hacerlo

Mientras en la cafetería

Chicos creo que esta ves a yaten se le pasó la mano

También es mi culpa por seguirle el juego solo espero que mi princesa este bien

Darién tu ¿la amas?

Si mina más que a mi vida, ella es todo para mi

Darién tranquilo, y no te preocupes por serena

Will como me pides eso, no puedo

Darién mira yo mina prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda pero no hay que precipitarnos

Mina no enredes mas las cosas

Perdona pero yo las voy a desenredar ya lo veras

Ay mina

Mientras serena

Aun lloraba sus ojos azules estaban irritados de tanto llorar de pronto yaten la encontró

Amor perdóname soy un imbécil

Serena al escuchar su voz le dio una leve sonrisa y se tiro a sus brazos a seguir llorando yaten no entendía por que su niña lloraba así

Amor perdóname

No yaten perdóname tu a mi no se que me paso, la verdad no me gusta estar en este tipo de situaciones

Amor perdóname, te amo no quiero verte llorar

Entonces no hagas esas escenas por que con eso me haces sentir mal

Perdóname amor lo siento

Lo sientes y ¿como crees que me siento yo? Al verte en ese plan tú no eras así

Lo se amor perdóname es que tengo celos de Darién aunque se que no tengo motivos para estarlo no puedo evitarlo

Serena no contesto pero ¿por que? Será acaso que yaten si tiene motivos para estarlo… solo ella lo sabe

Yaten se sentía muy apenado la verdad serena nunca le había hablado asi, no quiso continuar la conversación, solo la abrazo de nuevo serena correspondió a su abrazo de nuevo

Serena ¿nos vamos? Para que descanses

Si yaten pero ¿mina?

Ella ya esta en casa no te preocupes

Ellos se marchan, mientras mina va con Darién

Darién se que la amas y si yo puedo ayudarte lo hare solo dame tiempo yo la conozco tarde o temprano se dará cuenta

Esta bien mina gracias por tu ayuda de verdad avísame si ella esta mal

No te preocupes Darién yo te aviso si algo sucede, ahora me voy por que quiero verla yo estoy en casa de ella te veo luego

Ok mina

Mina se va a casa de serena en donde pues yaten esta con ella

Serena amor prometo que no va a volver a suceder

Eso espero yaten

¿Me dejas darte un beso?

Si amor claro que si

El la besa en los labios tan tierna mente en verdad la ama y bueno ella también o al menos es lo que ella cree

Mina llego muy apurada tocaba la puerta y yaten fue a abrir

¿Como esta ella?

Esta bien no te preocupes me despido de ella y me marcho por cierto quiero llevarla a cenar creo que será el fin de semana

Ok yaten como digas

Yaten se despidió de serena dejando a mina ahí con ella

Serena ¿estas bien?

Si mina no te preocupes no es nada importante

¿Estas segura?

Si mina y ¿Darién?

Bueno amiga el se quedo muy preocupado por ti, pues sabe que la situación te incomodo pero he de decirte que el culpable es yaten por tonto, por que déjame decirte que el lo provoco y ni modo que Darién no dijera nada

Lo se y me da pena con Darién en verdad

¿Por que no lo llamas?

No mina no creo que sea prudente

Prudente seria que yaten no abriera su bocota para la próxima, por que la única afectada eres tú

Serena guardo silencio

Anda llámalo así el se quedara tranquilo por que estaba muy preocupado, es mas yo le marco

Enseguida mina marco a Darién quien contesto en seguida

Bueno

Darién soy mina

¿Que pasa? ¿Esta mal?

No para nada solo quiere hablar contigo y creo que tu también y no te preocupes por yaten el no esta te la paso

Gracias mina

De nada

Mina da el teléfono a serena

Hola Darién

Princesa ¿estas bien?

Si Darién no te preocupes discúlpame tu a mi por las tonterías de yaten

Tranquila hermosa no te preocupes solo descansa y quiero decirte que no me alejare de ti yo estaré siempre contigo para lo que necesites

Darién… yo…

¿Que pasa bonita?

Nada… gracias por preocuparte por mi

Como no hacerlo mi niña, bueno te dejo descansar sueña con los angelitos

Tu también Darién y descansa

La llamada termino serena se sentía tan a gusto al hablar con Darién y bueno ni que decir de Darién que estaba feliz por que su princesa estaba bien

Ves serena no fue difícil pero dime ¿por que lloraste?

Bueno mina es que me desespere por la situación, me sentía asfixiada no se que me paso es solo que yaten se comporta de una manera que no comprendo

Amiga claro que si comprendes esta celoso de Darién

Mina no vuelvas con eso

Serena a las pruebas me remito tienes a dos hombres enamorados de ti y tarde o temprano te tocara elegir entre uno de los dos

Mina esperaba que serena le dijera que amaba a yaten pero no lo hizo entonces a mina le dio la pauta de pensar que sentía algo por Darién pero mina bien sabia que cuando ella aceptara la verdad las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

Mientras yaten estaba con will

¿Que te pasa yaten?

Nada solo pensaba muchas cosas

Yaten me imagino en lo que piensas es en Darién ¿ verdad?

Si will es el, sabes creo que el ama a serena pero yo no le dejare el camino libre

Yaten creo que te estas precipitando estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas

No lo creo will pero en fin me siento muy mal por ser un estúpido no debí comportarme así con serena

Tienes toda la razón yaten ella no te ha dado motivo alguno, si me permites un consejo por tu bien no te comportes tan estúpida mente o tu estupidez hara que la pierdas

Will se retiro dejando a yaten solo en la terraza, yaten salió a caminar un momento y para su desgracia se encontró con Reí

Vaya que gusto verte yaten desde la fiesta creo que no te veía

Lamento no decir lo mismo

¿ que pasa querido? Ah no me digas serena ya no te quiere

Cállate

No yaten es la verdad a mi parecer tu no le importas como antes y sabes que me atrevo a jurar que es por Darién

Sabes Reí todo esto te lo debo a ti

Ah no a mi no me culpes de tus desgracias yo no tengo nada que ver

Claro que si y lo sabes, si tu no hubieses quitado la carta yo jamás me hubiese ido pero por ti estuvimos separados 3 años

Vaya con que lo adivinaste, pues si querido fui yo de alguna manera tenia que vengarme de ella, aunque te diré que no pensé que me saliera tan bien el asunto de la carta

Eres una cínica, ¿ como fuiste capaz?

Mira mejor agradécemelo por que tarde o temprano ella te dejara de amar bueno si no lo ha hecho ya

Eso nunca serena me ama

Ummmm pues allá tu después no digas que no te lo advertí, adiós querido te veo luego y salúdame a serena

Reí se marcho dejando a yaten peor que antes, pues por fin había comprobado que ella escondió la carta pero la verdad eso no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era que serena lo haya dejado de amar, pero el sabia que no era así, que su princesa lo amaba.

Decidió tranquilizarse pues no caería en el juego de reí, no después de que ella le confirmo lo de la carta, una sonrisa tranquila se dibujo en los labios de yaten ya que el pensar en su princesa lo tranquilizaba, para yaten serena era su vida.

Mientras Darién estaba enn su habitación pensando en su princesa y pensando en que mina de alguna manera le ayudaría y de alguna manera eso lo tenia un poco tranquilo, serena por su parte no podía dormir sus pensamientos estaban muy revueltos para ella; mina ya estaba pensando ¿ que haría para ayudar a Darién? …….

**Hola amiguitas lindas pues aquí les dejo un nuevo cap como ven ya llego la gran mina quien será aliada de Darién ya que ella cree que serena siente algo por el y de alguna forma hará que se de cuenta ¿ lo lograra? Pues conforme avance la historia lo descubriremos. Por otra parte yaten no le hara las cosas muy fáciles a Darién ya que pues no esta dispuesto a perder a serena y pues serena aun no acepta que siente o empieza sentir algo por Darién y pues les aviso que no lo hara tan fácil. **

**Bien quiero agradecer a ANNYFANSSAILOORMOON POR SU RW ya que ella fue el rw 200 amiga gracias por leer mi fic de verdad y por el tiempo par un comentario para la historia.**

**Bueno gracias también a cada una de ustedes por su rw saben que a cada una le contesto su rw y pues lo seguire haciendo me siento feliz por sus comentarios pero sobre todo de que les guste mi historia. Gracias y pues como siempre actualice antes del sábado y porfavor no se pierdan lo que sigue de la historia**

**Hasta pronto **

**Patty ramirez de chiba**


	20. por ti podria morir

Una cena especial…

El fin de semana había llegado mina seguía en casa de serena yaten en casa de will, Darién por su parte seguía en el hospital aunque claro no podía dejar de pensar en su princesa, mina había estado frecuentando a Darién durante estos días para hablar con el y claro contarle algunas cositas de serena, mina de alguna manera se había convertido para Darién en su gran amiga ya que tenían en común la amistad de serena; mina había prometido ayudarle a Darién, a serena no le hacia mucha gracia pero no lo decía cuando mina le contaba las tardes que pasaba con Darién ( claro exageraba un poco) por dentro sentía algo que aun ella no lograba entender pero aun así la escuchaba.

Mina pues notaba que serena aunque disimulara sus gestos decían otra cosa, mientras yaten pues seguía junto a serena salían a caminar, pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos, los encuentros con Darién eran inevitables pero yaten se controlaba un poco aunque no disimulaba que la presencia de Darién lo molestaba.

Oye serena creo que esta noche iré a cenar

¿Con quien?

Hay no me digas que no sabes, iré con Darién como ya te había comentado nos llevamos muy bien

Si así como alguna vez nos llevamos el y yo – pensó la rubia

Que bueno mina me da mucho gusto

Si lo se por cierto ¿que harás hoy?

Pues yaten y yo iremos a cenar

¡Que coincidencia!

Si es toda una coincidencia, por cierto mina ¿vamos al centro comercial?

Claro amiga me encantaría

Las dos chicas se fueron rumbo al centro comercial serena mas que todo necesitaba estar un momento fuera de casa no sabia ¿por que? Solo lo necesitaba

Mientras yaten y will:

Sabes will hoy llevare a serena a cenar

Que bueno yaten creo que eso les hace falta salir a divertirse

Si yo también lo creo will, me he comportado como un tonto con serena, pero sabes no ha sido mi intención

Lo se yaten, por cierto no puedo creer que rei haya escondido la carta que serena te dejo

Pues si así es ella de alguna manera es la culpable de que ella y yo estuviésemos separados, si ella no hubiese hecho eso las cosas podrían haber sido distintas

Pues si pero asi se dieron y ya esta ahora están juntos y es por que se aman

Si will no sabes cuanto la amo, sabes will hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Dime yaten ¿que pasa?

Bueno tú sabes ¿que tan cerca estuvo serena de Darién?

Will sabia de los sentimientos de Darién hacia serena pero a el no le correspondía decirlo, y pues yaten eso quería saber.

Mira yaten ellos son amigos como lo somos tu y yo, entre los dos surgió una linda amistad por que pues congeniaron muy bien

Seré directo contigo ¿crees que serena siente algo por Darién?

¿Por que me lo preguntas a mí?

Pensé que tú podías decirme algo

Yo no tengo nada que decir yaten entre ellos solo hay una gran amistad

Bueno olvídalo, cambiando de tema ¿por que no vienes con serena y conmigo a cenar?

No creo que sea buena idea ustedes deben salir solos

Como quieras will por cierto ¿cuando te iras?

Pues por ahora no lo se, no tengo fecha así que por lo pronto me tendrás aquí

Eso me alegra por que tú eres mi amigo will

Así los chicos siguieron platicando mientras las chicas ya estaban en el centro comercial

Bien serena ¿que haremos a parte de tomar un café?

UMMM pues ver las tiendas pero primero hay que tomarnos un café

Ok serena como tú digas

Las chicas entraron a la cafetería y ordenaron sus cafés con un pedazo de pastel, mientras mina mandaba mensajes de su celular ¿a quien será?

Mina ¿que haces?

Nada serena estoy enviándole un mensaje a Armand pero ya esta

El mesero les llevo sus pedidos a la mesa para mina esta era una gran oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar tenia que saber que tanto serena sentía por Darién aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente

Dime serena ¿que te pondrás hoy para la cena con tu amorcito?

Pues la verdad no tengo idea pero algo encontrare en mi armario y tu ¿que te pondrás para salir con Darién?

La verdad no tengo idea, sabes serena Darién es un chico muy amable muy tierno lindo hermoso…

Ya mina ya te entendí – dijo un poco molesta

Serena ¿por que te molestas?

Yo molesta no como crees

Serena acaso Darién ¿te gusta?

Mina por amor a Dios no digas tonterías

Pues créeme que no son tonterías anda serena solo dime ¿no te gusta ni un poquito?

No mina no entiende

UMMMM entonces dime si yaten no hubiese aparecido ¿lo hubieses aceptado?

Serena se sonrojo ante la pregunta de mina

Pues la verdad es que… quizás si pero las cosas no sucedieron así

Pero podrían suceder ¿no crees?

No mina no puede suceder yaten y yo somos novios

Novios pero no esposos así que no hay nada escrito

Mina me voy a enojar contigo

No lo creo serena

De pronto un hermoso pelinegro estaba parado frente a las dos chicas

Darién que sorpresa verte por aquí

Lo mismo digo princesa

Mina discretamente guiño el ojo a Darién

Vaya Darién que coincidencia, llegas justo a tiempo

¿Para que mina?

Para que serena no se quede sola

Un momento mina ¿a donde vas?

Calma serena voy a comprar una chuchería o algo así mientras Darién te acompaña un momento, no tardare

Pero mina... Como…

Adiós serena vuelvo en unos momentos

Mina se fue dejando a Darién ahí de pie, serena estaba muy nerviosa

Siéntate Darién

Con gusto princesa

¿Quieres tomar un café?

Con gusto

Serena ordeno el café para Darién el cual le llevaron enseguida, la verdad serena estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que decir

Mina me conto que saldrán a cenar hoy

Si es cierto princesa sabes los dos nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos

Si ya veo y dime Darién ¿como has estado?

Pues no me quejo mi niña, aunque te he extrañado extraño tanto salir contigo pasear por el parque

No te creas Darién a mi también me hace mucha falta platicar contigo, pero…

Si lo se princesa tu tienes a yaten a tu lado y créeme que lo entiendo pero asi como tu lo amas yo te amo a ti

Darién por favor no sigas, esto no esta bien

Mi querida niña respóndeme una sola cosa ¿eres feliz?

Darién esperaba un si inmediato el cual no llego así de pronto lo que lo hizo dudar

Pues si

No te veo muy convencida

Serena guardo silencio Darién noto tristeza en los ojos azules de la rubia

Sabes princesa te traje un regalo

¿Un regalo?

Si toma es para ti

Le dio una hermosa rosa blanca la rosa estaba tan bella serena sintió su corazón latir en ese momento

Gracias Darién esta hermosa

No mas hermosa que tu mi querida niña

Darién tu no cambias siempre tan lindo conmigo

Por un momento hubo silencio entre ellos a el solo le bastaba con verla mientras que ella pues ni siquiera sabia que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca

Darién ¿me acompañas a buscar a mina?

Si vamos

Los dos chicos pasearon por todo el centro comercial buscando a mina la cual quien sabe donde se había metido por que no aparecía por ningún lado de pronto mina venia como si nada y se acerco a ellos

Ay chicos ya iba para la cafetería, pero bueno ya que están aquí ¿por que no vamos a jugar a las maquinas?

Pero mina es que

Darién di que si

Dijo colgándose de su brazo y acaricio su mejía serena sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima, cosa que mina noto pero eso era lo que mina buscaba

Mina recuerda que debemos arreglarnos para la cena

Si serena es cierto, ay Darién debemos irnos ¿ a que horas pasas por mi?

A las 8

Ok Darién te estaré esperando

Adiós princesa

Adiós Darién fue un gusto verte

Así se despidieron los tres serena en todo el camino serena iba muy pensativa, solo observaba la rosa que le dio Darién, mina que la conocía muy bien sabia que algo empezaba a surgir en su corazón

Serena ¿que te pasa?

Eh nada mina

Es que ves esa rosa de una manera tan nostálgica

Ay mina solo la veo con cariño nada más

Ok serena como digas

Así las chicas llegaron a casa pues tenían que alistarse para sus citas, y pues ya era un poco tarde, las dos subieron al cuarto y empezaron a buscar que ponerse una hora mas o menos ya tenían puesto el vestido que pues ya era un avance

Serena llevaba un hermoso vestido de gasa negro strapless hasta la rodilla, en la cintura el vestido llevaba una laza roja y a su lado derecho una rosa en un tono roja su cabello lo llevaba suelto un poco ondulado de las puntas y un fleco al lado.

Mientras Mina llevaba un vestido en corte sirena color blanco un hombro le quedaba al descubierto realmente parecía una muñeca su cabello lo llevaba recogido con un hermoso broche color plata

Real mente las dos rubias se veían hermosas parecían unas princesas

Te ves muy bien serena, yaten se quedara mudo al verte

Lo mismo digo mina Darién se quedara pasmado al verte

UMMMM si se quedara tonto pero al verte a ti, por cierto yaten ¿a que horas vendrá por ti?

La verdad creo que a las 8 AY no al igual que Darién lo había olvidado

No te preocupes yo me ocupo de Darién y tu de yaten aunque si quieres encierro a yaten y te vas con Darién

UY mina ya no digas disparates quieres

Ok solo era una sugerencia vamos a esperarlos a la sala

Las dos rubias bajaron a la sala y esperaron a los chicos serena se encontraba muy nerviosa pero ¿que la ponía así? O mejor dicho ¿quien la ponía así?

De pronto tocaron a la puerta el corazón de serena se sobresalto mina abrió la puerta

¡Darién! Que puntual

Mina estas muy hermosa

Gracias Darién pero mas hermosa esta serena pasa

Darién entro y al ver a la rubia tan hermosa con ese vestido que acentuaba sus curvas sintió ganas de correr a abrazarla, pero pues de pronto yaten llego

Buenas noches

Serena al ver a yaten sintió una presión en el pecho, pues sabia que algo diría al ver a Darién ahí

Buenas noches yaten

Vaya mina vas de salida

Así es yaten espero que tengan una linda velada

Yaten camino hacia donde estaba serena tomándola por la cintura levemente beso sus labios, Darién quería golpearlo pero ¿con que derecho? Mina lo tenia del brazo lo que lo detuvo un poco.

Bueno serena nos vemos mas noche Darién y yo nos vamos

Adiós mina, adiós Darién

Adiós serena

Buena suerte Darién pero no olvides que mina esta comprometida

Gracias por recordármelo yaten, para la próxima invitare a alguien que tenga novio no te preocupes

A yaten le molesto la contestación de Darién aunque fingió no darle importancia, mina y Darién estaban en el auto de Darién, la verdad es que mina tenia un plan seguirlos y cenar en el mismo restaurante, a Darién no le parecía muy buena idea pero pues cuando a mina se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la detenga.

Esperaron que yaten y serena subieran al auto para empezar a seguirlos, sin que se dieran cuenta, la verdad la noche no pintaría bien para alguno o quizás para todos quien sabe…

Yaten y serena llegaron al restaurante, por supuesto yaten fue reconocido de inmediato brindándole lo mejor del lugar junto con su novia, que también la reconocieron de inmediato.

El restaurante era muy hermoso cada mesa era iluminada por una pequeña luz tenue que hacia todo mas romántico, había una pista de canto pues de vez en cuando alguien cantaba la pareja tomo su asiento seguido de las miradas de todos los presentes que murmuraban lo bien que lucían juntos.

Les llevaron la carta y ordenaron filetes término medio en salsa rosada y un vino blanco para acompañar, sin que serena se diera cuenta mina y Darién entraron al restaurante, yaten los vio y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo

¿De que te ríes?

De nada amor, no tiene importancia, sabes hace mucho que no estamos así en una cena como esta

Si es muy cierto hace mucho que no salíamos

Por cierto amor te ves hermosa, eres toda una princesa

Serena se quedo pensando, el le dijo princesa pero no sonaba igual que cuando Darién se lo decía pero ¿que estaba pensando?

Gracias amor tu siempre tan lindo

Mientras en la otra mesa Darién y mina los observaban fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que les llevo las cartas, Darién y Mina ordenaron ensalada de langosta con crema de guayaba y champagne para acompañar enseguida el mesero les llevo la cena, Darién y mina comenzaron a cenar, claro sin despegar las miradas de serena y yaten para este ultimo no paso desapercibida tal cosa, mientras serena ni cuenta se daba que a unos cuantos pasos estaba Darién con mina, las dos parejas terminaron de cenar y pues mina tenia que hacer algo para que serena supiera que ellos estaban ahí, pero ¿ que podría hacer?

Mientras serena y yaten:

Sabes amor mina y Darién están aquí a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros ¿que te parece si los invito a sentarse con nosotros?

A serena esto no le parecía buena idea además los cuatro juntos pues… eso seria cualquier cosa meno una cena

Yaten yo creo que no es buena idea

Amor por favor además creo que la noche será interesante

Yaten hizo seña a un mesero para que le dijera a mina y Darién que se sentaran con ellos, el mesero hizo lo indicado.

Vamos Darién es muy buena idea, además pues veremos la reacción de serena

Mina eso es lo que me preocupa para ella este tipo de situaciones son muy tensas

Darién entiende es la única manera de que ella admita que siente algo por ti entre mas cerca estés de ella será mejor además yaten no nos invito a su mesa por que si, algo debe tener en mente

Unos minutos después de que mina le diera razones para sentarse con ellos el accedió, además mina no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara así que no le quedo de otra

Ya los cuatro en la mesa:

Serena trataba de no ponerse nerviosa con la presencia de Darién, pero mina sabia que su amiga por dentro sentía mariposas en el estomago

Amor ¿que te parece si pedimos el postre?

Esta bien como quieras

Yaten llamo al mesero para que ordenaran sus postres, mina fue la primera en ordenar un Napoleón de manzana con helado de vainilla a la canela; serena pidió un peras al vino dulce con cono de amaranto y helado de caramelo, yaten se decidió por unos deliciosos canutillos de mora azul rellenos de capota de mango y helado de vainilla y Darién pues obto por un pastel de chocolate con nuez de macadamia y helado de coco.

Una vez pedido el postre fue servido inmediata mente en la mesa para los cuatro chicos quienes lo disfrutaron a pesar de la situación obviamente yaten no dejaba de darle picones a Darién pues estaba mas acaramelado que nunca con serena, mina solo los observaba pues serena tenia una cara y no precisamente de felicidad

Oye yaten ¿´por que no cantas algo?

No mina yo vine a cenar

Entonces canta tu Darién

Darién casi se atraganta ósea como mina le pedía que cantara si el pues a puras penas se sabia una que otra canción

Tú ¿cantas?

Ay yaten pero que pregunta claro que canta si lo sabré yo que lo he escuchado canta divino tiene una voz que derrite a cualquiera

Serena mientras se preguntaba si en verdad Darién cantaba o era una idea mas de mina y de ser que cantaba ¿por que nunca le canto a ella?

Pues te diré mina que acepto cantar si Darién canta también

Anda Darién di que si

Darién acepta por favor, seria un honor que cantaras

Acepto solo por que tú me lo pides serena

A yaten no le cayo en gracia que serena le dijera que cantara, y tampoco entendió ¿por que lo hizo? Pero en fin Darién ya había aceptado

Bien Darién déjame hablar con el dueño de este lugar y veremos que tan bien cantas ¿te parece?

Como tú quieras yaten

El peli plateado tomo a serena de la mano para llevarla con el pues no era tonto de dejar a su novia ahí con su rival

Mina ¿en que lio me has metido? ¿Como se te ocurre decir que canto?

Perdóname Darién pero pues ahora subirás al escenario y le cantaras a serena, si quieres dedícale la canción o que se yo, serena alguna reacción debe tener obvio también al ver a yaten algo sentirá y ese es el punto que averigüe que siente por cada uno y si las cosas son como yo pienso pues muy pronto para ti las cosas serán diferentes

Mina solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir estas cosas, pero yaten es un cantante

Si lo es pero tú eres un hombre enamorado y si cantas con el corazón pues le darás sentimiento a la canción ese sentimiento llegara a serena

Pero mina…

Nada de peros Darién o subes a cantar o yo personal mente ayudo a yaten para que le pida matrimonio a serena así que escoge

Esta bien cantare pero tu serás la responsable si algo pasa

Tu tranquilo Darién que ya tengo un nuevo plan lo pondré en práctica mas adelante y si este plan que tengo en mente no da resultado pues no se que hare, por ahora tu cantas por que cantas

De pronto volvieron a la mesa yaten y serena

Bien Darién ya esta todo listo podemos subir al escenario cuando gustes, solo que preferiría que fueras tu primero, pero pues yo te presentare ¿de acuerdo?

Como quieras

Ok entonces empecemos

Yaten se paro en el escenario, tomo el micrófono

Buenas noches damas y caballeros esta noche el doctor Darién chiba y yo los deleitaremos con un par de canciones que esperamos sean de su agrado, sin mas que decir dejo a Darién con ustedes quien será el encargado de empezar con esta noche de canciones

Darién subió al escenario mientras yaten se fue a la mesa con las chicas, abrazando a serena desde luego esto tensaba a Darién mientras mina pues estaba ansiosa por ver que pasaba, Darién se acerco al encargado de las pistas para decirle con que canción empezaría y hablo

Tengan muy buenas noches, en esta hermosa noche cantare una canción que en lo personal describe el ¿porque? Amas a esa persona es por eso que esta noche quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi "PRINCESA" por que con esta canción te digo cuanto te amo.

Serena sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo Darién le cantaría a ella, yaten estaba furioso por que no esperaba que Darién se la dedicara a ella y mina estaba mas que satisfecha con todo, asi empezó a sonar la pista y la hermosa voz de Darién empezó a entonar sin despegar la mirada de su princesa

**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**

**Amo lo que muestras o insinúas**

**Amo lo que eres o imagino**

**Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío**

**Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes**

**Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas**

**Yo amo tus dudas y certezas**

**Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja**

**Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas**

Serena lo veía a el a Darién cada frase que el cantaba de la canción hacia que ella sintiera mariposas en su estomago, de alguna manera por instantes se perdia en los ojos azul zafiro de Darién

**Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**

**Amo tus olores, tus fragancias**

**Te amo en el beso y la distancia**

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**

**Te amo por amor sin doble filo**

**Te amo y si pudiera no amarte**

**Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo**

Serena ni siquiera respondía a los besos de yaten, por más que este insistía

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**

**Te amo por amor al dar lo mío**

**Te amo con orgullo de quererte**

**Porque para amarte yo he nacido**

**Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas**

**Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas**

**Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas**

**Te amo en lo que mides y lo que piensas **

**Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas**

Darién cantaba con el corazón como mina se lo había dicho, serena sentía el corazón acelerado

**Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas**

**Te amo en la carne y en el alma**

**Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas**

**Amo lo que pides y regalas**

**Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas**

**Amo tus instantes y lo eterno**

Serena no sabia que sentía en ese momento pero hubiese querido abrazarlo, pero un beso de yaten en su cuello la volvió a la realidad

**Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno**

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**

**Te amo por amor sin doble filo**

**Te amo y si pudiera no amarte**

**Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo**

**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**

**Te amo por amor al dar lo mío**

**Te amo con orgullo de quererte**

**Porque para amarte yo he nacido**

Darién termino su canción real mente con su voz derritió a todas las demás damas presentes que aplaudían y pedían otra, el bajo del escenario y se fue a la mesa

Nada mal Darién, pero ahora es mi turno así que prepárate

Mientras yaten subía al escenario mina felicitaba a Darién

Darién cantaste hermoso, no sabia que yo inspiraba todo eso en ti, pero pues estoy comprometida JAJAJA

Ay mina

Serena mientras estaba confundida muchas emociones la embargaban en ese instante

Darién estuvo muy linda tu canción

Gracias princesa era para ti, pero no se lo digas a nadie será nuestro secreto

Serena no dijo nada solo sonrio, mientras yaten ya estaba arriba del escenario

Bueno después de la canción de Darién es mi turno cantar y pues esta canción es para el amor de mi vida mi serena, la pista comenzó a sonar

**Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****Cuando tu piel era fresca****  
****como la hierba mojada**

**Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****Cuando tu boca y tus ojos****  
****De juventud rebosaban**

**Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****Cuando tus labios de niña****  
****Mis labios los estrenaban**

Darién al escuchar la canción sintió una puñalada en el pecho, inevitablemente la letra decía que serena fue suya de otro modo ¿ por que cantaría esa canción con tanta seguridad

**Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****Cuando tu vientre era aun****  
****Una colina cerrada**

**Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Me lo he llevado yo****  
****Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Lo he disfrutado yo****  
****Tu experiencia primera****  
****Despertar de tu carne****  
****Tu inocencia salvaje****  
****Me la he bebido yo**

**Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Me lo he llevado yo****  
****Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Lo he disfrutado yo****  
****Tu experiencia primera****  
****Despertar de tu carne****  
****Tu inocencia salvaje****  
****Me la he bebido yo****  
****Me la he bebido yo**

A serena le pareció incomoda la situación pues ¿ como se le ocurrió cantar eso? Ella solo pensaba en lo que Darién pensara de ella

**Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****Cuando tu cuerpo era espina****  
****De palma recién plantada**

**Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****cuando cerrabas los ojos****  
****apenas yo me acercaba****  
****Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****cuando temblaban tus manos****  
****Tan solo si las rozaba**

Yaten desde el escenario veía la cara de Darién que obvia mente no era de felicidad en su interior yaten sonreía, mina por su parte le decía a Darién que se calmara

**Fuiste mía****  
****solo mía, mía, mía****  
****cuando tu ayer no existía****  
****pensabas solo en mañana**

**Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Me lo he llevado yo****  
****Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Lo he disfrutado yo****  
****Tu experiencia primera****  
****Despertar de tu carne****  
****Tu inocencia salvaje****  
****Me la he bebido yo**

**Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Me lo he llevado yo****  
****Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Lo he disfrutado yo****  
****Tu experiencia primera****  
****Despertar de tu carne****  
****Tu inocencia salvaje****  
****Me la he bebido yo**

**Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Me lo he llevado yo****  
****Lo mejor de tu vida****  
****Lo he disfrutado yo****  
****Tu experiencia primera****  
****Despertar de tu carne****  
****Tu inocencia salvaje****  
****Me la he bebido yo.**

La interpretación del peli plateado termino y fue igual mente aplaudido pues su voz era extraordinaria aunque claro mientras el era el triunfador Darién quería matarlo y es que Darién solo de imaginarse que serena estaba en sus brazos se ponía furioso

Bien Darién ¿que te pareció mi canción?

Eso pregúntaselo a serena por que la canción era para ella no para mi

Esto ultimo Darién lo dijo muy molesto

Mina subiré a cantar una nueva canción pero terminando nos vamos

Diciendo esto Darién le dijo a serena a su oído esta canción es para ti, mi amada niña

Ok Darién como digas

Yaten estaba furioso escucho lo que Darién le susurro a serena al oído

La verdad mina se quedo asombrada pues no sabia que cantaría Darién esta vez el peli negro subió al escenario y antes de cantar solo hizo una dedicación

"cuantos alguna vez hemos sentido que podríamos morir por ese amor que vemos tan inalcanzable, pues esta canción es para ese amor que llego a mi vida y a ti mi querida princesa te digo POR TI PODRIA MORIR"

**Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí****  
****Para ganarme tu amor ohhh y calmar este dolor****  
****Pues que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar****  
****Que desearte me hace mal****  
****Que necesito tu calor ****  
****Y yo daría todo por tí****  
****Yo por ti podría morir**

Serena sintió que su corazón se estrujo al escucharlo cantar, los ojos de Darién estaban cristalizados

**Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer****  
****Para derrumbar esta pared****  
****Que no te deja verme como soy****  
****Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor****  
****Dime cómo hacer para lograr****  
****El poderte un día enamorar****  
****Dame alguna pista o dirección para conquistar tu corazón o no puedo más****  
****Tal vez será que me queda grande tu amor****  
****Que mereces algo mejor ohhh****  
****Que el destino me engaño****  
****Incierto es todo lo que pueda pasar****  
****Por eso nada voy a esperar**

Serena se estremecía cada vez mas, tenia miedo de lo que eso significara para ella

**  
****Te amaré sin condición****  
****Y yo daría todo por tí****  
****Ohhh yo por tí sin condición ****  
****Y yo daría todo por tí****  
****Ohhh yo por tí podría morir**

**  
****Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer****  
****Para derrumbar esta pared****  
****Que no te deja verme como soy****  
****Y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor****  
****Dime cómo hacer para lograr****  
****El poderte un día enamorar****  
****Dame alguna pista o dirección****  
****Para conquistar tu corazón****  
****Por tí podría morir**

**  
****Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer****  
****Para derrumbar esta pared****  
****Que no teja verme como soy****  
****Y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor****  
****Dime como hacer para lograr****  
****El poderte un día enamorar****  
****Dame alguna pista o dirección****  
****Para conquistar tu corazón****  
****No puedo más...**

Darién bajo del escenario con muchas emociones dentro de si, serena no dejaba de verlo era como si de pronto la tristeza que Darién tenia también fuera su tristeza Darién se acerco a la mesa

Mina creo que debemos irnos

Como tu digas Darién

Los dos se despidieron de serena y yaten y salieron del lugar, serena estaba a punto de llorar por lo que pidió a yaten que se fueran, yaten estaba furioso asi que salieron del lugar

Yaten y serena iban en el auto yaten se detuvo pues serena estaba llorando

Dime serena ¿ que te pasa?

Nada

Yaten ya no lo soporto y exploto

Mírame y dime que no lloras por el, dime que esas lagrimas son por mi dímelo serena

Serena no respondía, ¿ que iba a decir? Que se enamoro de Darién y no supo como paso

Habla no te quedes callada, dime que lo amas ¡ dilo!

Yaten la tomo de los hombros y la sacudía con fuerza serena solo lloraba pues estaba entre la espada y la pared, en ese momento solo ella sabia lo que sentía

Suéltame me lastimas

Y tú crees que no lo haces con tu silencio

Ya basta no empieces con tus celos estúpidos

¿Estúpidos? No lo creo una cosa te digo serena Darién no es rival para mi eso te lo aseguro

Déjame en paz y búscame cuando la cordura haya vuelto contigo

La rubia se bajo del auto y empezó a caminar, yaten la siguió y la jaloneo muy fuerte al punto de casi tirarla al suelo real mente estaba descontrolado, serena viendo como estaba le dejo ir una bofetada y para suerte de ella pasaba un auto en ese momento, al cual subió sin pensarlo para su sorpresa era Darién

Serena ¿ estas bien?

Si Darién y ¿ mina?

Bueno mina decidió pasear por ahí un rato y yo pase por aquí de casualidad

El silencio reino entre ellos, nuevamente Darién detuvo el auto un momento la luna estaba hermosa

Mira princesa la luna esta hermosa

Si Darién tienes razón tiene un brillo único

Un brillo como el tuyo, serena sabes que yo te amo y que desearía estar a tu lado

Mi querido Darién si tú supieras… pensó la rubia

Darién creo que es mejor que me lleves a mi casa por favor

Si mi niña hermosa

Asi lo hizo el la llevo a su casa mina los observaba desde la ventana

Darién gracias por tus canciones

De nada serena

Los dos se vieron fijamente se perdieron en sus miradas y de pronto se besaron fue un beso lleno de amor, de dulzura pero sobretodo de esperanza para Darién de pronto serena se separo de el

Darién perdóname yo no se que me paso

No te preocupes princesa, yo esperare por tu amor

Mientras mina en su cabecita estaba afinando un nuevo plan

Yaten por su parte estaba furioso, pues no iba a permitir que Darién le ganara el amor de serena…

**Bien aquí esta un nuevo cap y como ven serena se peleo con yaten pero pues solo les puedo decir que el plan de mina será decisivo para estos dos … en unos dos cap mas quizás veamos el plan y creo que funcionara, por otro lado yaten esta furioso y pues pronto michiru llegara, gracias por sus rw y actualizare pronto nos vemos **


	21. un corazon confundido, un plan en marcha

Un corazón confundido….

La noche anterior no había sido del todo buena empezando por que yaten la trato como nunca lo había hecho, serena se encontraba en su cama muy triste, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados los que sentía en ese momento.

Se sentía mal por que por primera vez ella y yaten se habían peleado, también estaba Darién anoche se habían besado, y ella no se resistió a su beso…

De pronto mina llego con el desayuno para su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos

Buenos días serena

Hola mina buenos días

Por lo que veo no has dormido bien

Asi es mina no pude dormir

Serena anoche llegaste con Darién, debo decirte que me extraño ¿donde se quedo yaten?

Se quedo en plena carretera, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, me jaloneo casi me tira al suelo estaba total mente fuera de si, así que decidí bajarme y ene se momento pasaba por ahí Darién

Vaya los celos están volviendo loco a yaten, pero bueno desayuna que esto esta delicioso y me cuentas con calma

Serena conto a mina como habían pasado las cosas, mina escuchaba a serena, la verdad serena no sabia que hacer y pues la pregunta por parte de mina llego

Serena dime pero dime la verdad ¿que sientes por Darién?

Si quieres que te sea sincera mina, no lo se me encuentro confundida

Entonces dime ¿que sientes cuando besas a Darién? ¿Que provoca el en ti?

El beso que nos dimos ayer hizo que me estremeciera el sentir sus labios contra los míos me provoco una sensación de dulzura que hace mucho no sentía, pero eso no quiere decir nada

Hay serena no seas tonta, acéptalo de una buena vez no se si amas a Darién pero te gusta

Mina cállate por favor mina déjame dormir estoy muy cansada

Si claro evade la realidad, pero después no te lamentes

Mina salió de la habitación dejando a serena en la cama peor que antes

Mina por su parte estaba maquinando su plan que a como estaban las cosas estaba segura que daría resultado

Darién por su parte estaba en su casa, contrariado por todo lo que paso anoche pero si de algo estaba seguro es que lucharía por el amor de serena y no le importaría nada, de pronto tocaron la puerta el pelinegro fue a ver quien era

Hola Darién buenos días

Mina buenos días pasa ¿que te trae por aquí?

Pues que va a ser, vengo a que me cuentes que paso anoche y no me digas que nada por que los vi besándose

Mina pues lo que paso es lo que viste, nos besamos

Si se besaron y te diré que serena esta tirada en la cama muy confundida como te dije algo despertaste en ella

He decidido luchar por su amor aunque se que no será fácil

Hay Dios gracias te aseguro que con mi plan todo será distinto

Mina no quiero que hagas una barbaridad, te lo advierto

Darién me ofendes, como puedes pensar algo así

Hay mina te conozco

Ya Darién, agradece que la gran mina te ayuda por que sin mi estarías perdido

Que modesta eres mina

JAJAJA ya Darién calma y me voy por que iré a estar con serena te veré luego para contarte mi plan

Ok mina nos vemos

Darién se fue al hospital a su trabajo y mina se fue a ver a serena pero cuando llego serena no estaba.

Mientras yaten estaba con will

Yaten te sugiero que te calmes así no arreglaras nada

¿Cómo me pides eso? Ese imbécil quiere quitarme a serena y tú me pides calma

Yaten en primera no insultes a Darién el es un buen chico

No me digas que estas de parte de ese

No estoy de parte de nadie es solo que te conozco y tu prepotencia puede traerte muchos problemas

Entonces ¿que pretendes que haga? Que me quede cruzado de brazos, pues no lo hare eso te lo aseguro

Yaten entiende por favor…

Ya will perdóname pero tengo cosas que hacer te veo luego

El oji verde se fue dejando a will un poco preocupado, yaten estaba furioso y como dijo no permitiría que Darién le quitara a serena, mina estaba muy preocupada pues no sabia donde estaba serena

Mientras serena estaba en el CROWN

Andrew necesito hablar contigo

Hola serena ¿como estas?

La verdad no estoy muy bien

¿Por que serena? Cuéntame

Ay Andrew si supieras…

La rubia relato a Andrew lo que había sucedido en la cena con yaten y Darién y lo mal que se sentía

Vaya serena me imagino que la situación es incomoda para ti, pero ¿que piensas hacer? Es decir yo creo que tu no estas confundida mas bien te niegas a aceptar que en tu corazón esta Darién y no yaten

Andrew no me ayudes mucho quieres

Serena solo tu puedes tomar la ultima palabra

Lo se Andrew, pero la verdad estoy confundida sabes no se en que momento mis sentimientos se confundieron

Pues quizás se confundieron conforme al trato que llevabas con Darién, quizás sin que te dieras cuenta el entro en tu corazón

Ay Andrew ¿por que pasan estas cosas? Yo ansiaba que yaten regresara pero ahora no se que es mejor

La rubia dio un hondo suspiro, la verdad para ella las cosas no eran muy fáciles, empezando por que pues yaten la buscaría y pues la verdad su corazón estaba hecho un lio.

Serena tranquilízate tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas, definir tus sentimientos y tomar una decisión

UFFFFFFF lo se bueno Andrew me voy te veo luego

Ok serena cuídate mucho

Si Andrew bye

La rubia salió del CROWN sumida en sus pensamientos llego hasta la gruta ese lugar en donde habían tantos recuerdos de aquellos días al lado de yaten se recostó sobre la hierba mirando al cielo, eso la tranquilizaba pero su corazón hace mucho que no estaba tranquilo, imágenes de yaten y de Darién pasaban por sus cabeza…

Mientras Darién regresaba a su consultorio después de revisar a sus pacientes y cuando entro vio a yaten sentado en su escritorio

Te estaba esperando Darién creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Me quitaste el pensamiento lo mismo te iba a contestar

Bien Darién siéntate aquí en tu puesto y hablemos

Los dos hombres estaban sentados frente a frente, yaten miraba a Darién con rencor, odio pero sobre todo con mucha altanería, mientras que Darién tenia una mirada tranquila

Escucha Darién anoche quedo claro que sientes algo por serena

No te equivocas no siento algo por ella, la amo que es distinto

Bien no me creerás tan estúpido para dejarte todo en bandeja de plata y si así lo piensas siento desilusionarte

Descuida no creo que seas estúpido, yo luchare por el amor de serena, por que se que ella siente algo por mi

Y según tu eso que siente por ti ¿es amor? No lo creo nunca te lo ha dicho

Pero puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir que ella me ama

Entonces yo podría decir lo mismo por que yo la hice mía cosa que tu no has hecho y si lo haces serás el segundo como vez te llevo ventaja

Darién no lo soporto mas y le dejo ir su puño en la cara, yaten cayo al suelo de inmediato, pero se levanto dándole un golpe a Darién en el estomago Darién le devolvió el golpe sacando sangre de su boca

¿Que te molesta Darién? Saber que serena ha sido mía o pensar que serás el segundo en su vida

Me molesta que pregones lo que pasa entre ella y tú eso no es de hombres

A mi poco me importa lo que te moleste y te advierto que no será fácil quitarme a serena, por que si algo pasa entre ustedes ten por seguro que estará pensando en mi

Sal de aquí solo dices puras estupideces

Estupideces muy ciertas, aunque te duelan

Yaten salió del consultorio dejando a Darién furioso pero por que no le parecía correcto que yaten pregone lo que pasa entre el y serena.

Mientras serena en la gruta había decidido meterse a las aguas de la gruta, pues su cabeza estaba muy confundida…

Unos minutos después a la gruta llegaba yaten, cuando la vio ahí a ella el amor de su vida, sintió un vuelco en el corazón estaba muy avergonzado por la forma en como la había tratado la noche anterior no tenia valor de verla a la cara después de todo ella en estos 3 años de ausencia nunca lo engaño mientras el………

Serena al verlo salió del agua, la ropa le escurría a montones al verlo ahí no sabia que hacer, realmente estaba molesta con el…

Serena ¿podemos hablar? Por favor amor escúchame

La mirada de yaten real mente decía que estaba arrepentido serena lo noto

Esta bien yaten dime ¿que quieres decirme?

Amor yo no se como empezar, quizá pidiéndote perdón por la forma en la que me comporte contigo ayer, en verdad lo admito serena los celos me ganaron ayer, el verlo ahí dedicándote esas canciones no es para menos se que no tengo justificación por mi comportamiento, pero perdóname por favor

Realmente las palabras de yaten eran sinceras, le hablaba a serena con el corazón

Yaten la verdad me dolió mucho la forma en que me trataste ayer, nunca antes lo habías hecho creo que así lo nuestro no va para ningún lado

¿Que me quieres decir? ¿Me estas terminando?

No yaten en ningún momento dije eso, lo que quiero decir es que si continuas así lo nuestro no funcionara, sabes creo que en estos 3 años tu y yo hemos cambiado mucho

No amor no hemos cambiado lo que pasa es que Darién entro en nuestras vidas

¿Darién? El no tiene nada que ver el es mi amigo y tú y yo tenemos una relación pero te juro yaten que tu comportamiento me asfixia

Amor dame una oportunidad, te juro que me comportare

Escúchame yaten nos daremos una ultima oportunidad, y te digo ultima por que mi paciencia esta llegando al limite ¿entiendes?

Si te entiendo amor pero yo te repito que no soporto a Darién por eso quiero pedirte que te alejes de el

Lo siento mucho yaten pero no te complaceré, a ti te consta que en un tiempo lo hice pero no lo hare por que Darién es mi amigo y yo tengo derecho de tener amigos

Yo no te estoy prohibiendo que tengas amigos solo te pido que te alejes de Darién

Pues lo siento te guste o no seguiré mi amistad con Darién por que no hay motivo para alejarme de el

Te parece poco que te ame

Ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que no me alejare de Darién por tus celos y tu desconfianza así que te aguantas

A yaten no le causo gracia que serena no se alejara de Darién, según el tenia un punto a favor el cual era que según el serena no sentía nada por Darién

Esta bien amor, no te alejes de Darién si no lo deseas respetare tu decisión por que se que me amas

Yaten se acerco a ella rodeando su cintura y lenta mente poso los labios sobre serena ella le correspondió el beso, yaten de alguna forma sentía que había ganado

Yaten abrazo a serena quedándose asi por largo tiempo, serena de alguna forma se siente culpable por que sabe que ha dejado de amar a yaten serena sabe que lo que siente por Darién es amor; ahora si estaba convencida amaba a Darién pero de alguna forma quería intentar salvar la relación con yaten… ¿por que? Ni siquiera ella lo sabia simplemente quería hacer un ultimo intento.

Asi los dos se fueron a casa de serena en donde mina los esperaba los dos entraron a la casa

Serena me tenias preocupada vengo y no te encuentro y ni si quiera me llamas

Lo siento mina perdóname es que necesitaba estar sola

Buenas noches mina acaso ¿no me ves?

Claro que te veo para mi desgracia eres un idiota ¿como se te ocurrió tratar así a serena?

Mira mina lo que pase entre serena y yo es cosa nuestra y de nadie mas

Tienes razón pero no voy a dejar que te comportes como un animal

Mina por favor no peleen ya he tenido suficiente

Lo siento serena y perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero no entiendo como es que estas aquí con este cavernícola

Bueno mina nos reconciliamos

Yaten selo dijo a mina muy prepotente

Pues felicidades yaten a ver cuanto te dura el gusto

¿Que tienes en mi contra mina?

Yo no tengo nada en tu contra, pero te daré un consejo "no te niegues a ver la realidad que se encuentra ante ti, por que el despertar sera muy duro" sabes muchas veces es mejor retirarse con humildad, pero eso es algo que por lo visto tu no conoces

Mina por favor

Si serena lo se, me voy y vuelvo mas noche… adiós yaten y ojala escuches mis palabras por que estoy segura que me entendiste

Mina se va dejando a yaten echando rayos y centellas

Yaten ¿quieres cenar algo?

No amor solo deseo estar a tu lado darte muchos besos sentirte mía

Yaten ¿que quieres decir con sentirte mía?

Serena quiero pasar esta noche contigo, quiero hacerte mía

Pero… yaten… yo…

El peli plateado no dejo que serena continuara la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla los besos por parte de yaten eran muy apasionados la rubia no sabia como detenerlo no quería que se enojara pero no estaba preparada para entregarse a yaten el por su parte comenzó a querer desvestir a la rubia pero en ese momento serena se separo bruscamente de el dejando a yaten consternado

¿Que pasa serena?

Perdóname yaten pero no es el momento no ahora que nuestra relación no pasa por un buen momento

Yaten se sintió con el orgullo herido pero no lo demostró

Entiendo amor perdóname será mejor que te deje descansar nos vemos luego

Serena se quedo sola y realmente se sentía mal, por tantas cosas que ni ella pensó llegar a sentir, se fue a su habitación a tratar de descansar…

Mientras mina estaba en casa de Darién contándole lo sucedido

Darién no te preocupes ya te dije que con mi plan las cosas cambiaran

Pero mina ella regreso con el, así que no hay mucho que hacer

Te equivocas Darién aun hay mucho que hacer

Los dos se quedaron platicando del plan, mientras yaten estaba furioso nunca ninguna mujer lo había rechazado y serena si lo hizo, eso fue lo peor para el llego a casa de will

Yaten pensé que no venia tengo una buena noticia

¿Que noticia?

Tu representante llamo diciendo que te necesita para que amenices un evento te quiere en estados unidos mañana mismo

¿Mañana?

Si así es ¿hay algún problema?

No para nada

Yo te acompañare así sirve que veo algunos negocios

Esta bien will iré a arreglar mis cosas dime a que horas nos vamos

A las 10 de la mañana

Ok entonces tengo tiempo para avisarle a serena mañana, me retiro a mi habitación

Yaten se fue a su habitación y will sacaba su celular para hacer una llamada

Mina ya esta todo listo aunque aun no puedo creer que te este ayudando, mira que menos mal con mis contactos pude conseguir que yaten amenice un evento pero solo serán unos días

Gracias will en verdad te lo agradezco

Ay mina solo espero que esto no vaya a resultar mal

Para nada will, tu encárgate de yaten que yo me encargo de serena y pues a ver que sucede

Mina si yaten se entera me odiara por esto

Y si el plan resulta Darién y serena estarán juntos, lamentable mente will alguno perderá y creo que no será Darién pero dime ¿a que horas se irán?

Pues conseguí un vuelo para mañana a las 10 de la mañana

Ok will lo demás corre por mi cuenta

Ok mina y aunque no debería te deseo suerte

Igual mente y de verdad gracias will

Así termino la llamada, y la verdad es que quien diría que will ayudaría a mina pero bueno eso era lo primordial que yaten no estuviera y ya mina lo había conseguido, la gran mina no actuaba de mala fe ni en contra de yaten simplemente pues luchaba por el verdadero amor

Mina se encontraba con Darién cuando hablaba con will

Bien Darién yaten se ira mañana a las 10 así que pues mira el plan que he pensado consiste en que serena llegue a tu cabaña

¿A mi cabaña?

Si Darién, mira se me ocurre que hay que dejarle en la puerta una invitación de un evento y yo la convenceré de que vaya

No entiendo ¿como llegara a mi cabaña?

Pues muy fácil, se que suena muy cruel pero yo le vaciare el tanque de gasolina calculando que le alcance únicamente para llegar a tu cabaña o cerca de ahí

Mina estas loca, como se te ocurre semejante cosa, no mina no estoy de a cuerdo

Darién tu tranquilo nada puede salir mal, además la dejare incomunicada pues sin que se de cuenta de alguna manera le quitare el celular y no tendrá como llamar a nadie

Mina estas loca, menos mal es tu amiga

Mira Darién entiende ella se quedara en tu cabaña por que es miedosa y no se quedara en la carretera y lo demás corre por tu cuenta

Pero mina…

Nada de peros estando los dos solos en la cabaña creo que podrán hablar más tranquilos y pues para como están las cosas con yaten creo que estar solos servirá de mucho, tu solo utiliza tus encantos, que solo que serena sea de piedra cosa que no creo se resistiría al tenerte cerca

No me parece una buena idea que tal si las cosas no resultan bien

Darién yo creo que resultara, además como te dije no le quedara mas que quedarse ahí, tu pues no justificaras tu presencia en la cabaña puesto que es tuya, el plan no tiene nada complicado y creo que tendrá buenos resultados ¿ te arriesgas Darién? Tomando en cuenta que quizás esta oportunidad no se repita

Darién se quedo pensando un momento, ya que no estaba muy convencido, pero como decía mina quizás no habría una nueva oportunidad, además pues el la amaba y pues después de pensarlo por un instante…

Esta bien mina y que sea lo que DIOS quiera

Sabía que aceptarías, ahora préstame tu laptop para elaborar la invitación del evento

Darién le dio la laptop y mina elaboro la invitación del evento terminadora se despidió de Darién y se fue a casa de serena, dejo la invitación en la alfombra de la entrada con la intención de que alguien la encontrara o pues que fuera la misma serena quien la encontrara

Mientras yaten estaba en su habitación preparando su maleta, por una parte pensaba que esos días servirían para que la relación con serena se estabilizara ya que ella tendría su espacio, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debería irse pues Darién estaba cerca y podría aprovechar su lejanía para conquistarla asi el peli plateado se tiro en su cama pues muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza…

Mina dormía placida mente mientras serena no podía dormir por mas que lo intentara, pues en su cabeza rondaba un nombre y al cerrar los ojos veía un rostro y no precisa mente era el de yaten… así es serena pensaba en Darién

A la mañana siguiente temprano yaten tocaba la puerta de la casa de serena. El recogió la invitación en ese momento serena abrió la puerta

Buenos días amor

Buenos días yaten pasa ¿ que te trae por aquí tan temprano?

Pues amor perdona que venga tan temprano pero es que me ire de viaje

¿Por que?

Lo que pasa es que tengo que cubrir un compromiso, mi representante llamo ayer y me voy con will en el vuelo de las 10

Pues no se que decirte es tan repentino tu viaje

Si lo es pero sabes amor, solo serán unos días y creo que estos días pues nos servirán para fortalecer nuestro amor ¿ no lo crees?

Si yaten tienes toda la razón

Por cierto encontré esta invitación en la puerta

Yaten le dio la invitación a serena ella la leyó

Es una invitación a un evento, pero en fin yaten de verdad no te preocupes por nada ve cumple con tu compromiso y despeja tu mente un poco

Lo hare amor y te extrañare

Yo también te extrañare yaten ¿quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

No amor no es necesario, yo te llamo cuando llegue me voy por que tengo cosas que hacer aun

Yaten beso a serena para despedirse, ella le correspondió pero por alguna razón no sentía la misma sensación que el provocaba antes, asi el peli platedo se marcho…

**Bien aquí esta un nuevo cap como ven yaten se ira unos días y bueno el plan de mina esta en marcha funcionara??? Lo sabremos en el próximo cap gracias por sus rw nos vemos luego y actualizare pronto**


	22. una noche a solas, te amo

Una noche a solas….

Yaten había partido y pues habían pasado 3 días de su partida serena se sentía muy tranquila, quizás los dos necesitaban estar alejados aun no resolvía si asistir al famoso evento por su parte mina trataba de convencerla a cada minuto, en estos 3 dias no había visto a Darién pues por alguna razón ella lo evadía prefería quedarse en su casa, tampoco había ido al CROWN ya que pues era casi seguro que ahí lo encontraría, ella simplemente quería un poco de tranquilidad.

pero mina haría todo lo posible por quitarle esa paz

Anda serena vamos al crown, mira que Andrew y Darién preguntan por ti

Mina no insistas quiero quedarme aquí en mi casa viendo una película o que se yo

Vamos serena que te cuesta además como crees que voy a ir sola

UY mina contigo no se puede, dame 5 minutos y nos vamos pero prométeme que te comportaras mina

Serena me extraña que me pidas eso, si alguien sabe como comportarse esa soy yo

Serena subió a cambiarse enseguida bajo con un pantalón capri aperlado y una camisa perla de algodón alicrado la blusa es un poco transparente y muy sexy hizo una cola alta en su cabello y asi ya estaba lista

Vaya serena si que tienes buen gusto para escoger la ropa, ese conjunto me encanta

Gracias mina vámonos ya al crown

Las dos chicas se fueron al crown y bueno efectiva mente ahí estaba Darién junto con Andrew

Darién si te soy sincero el plan de mina me resulta un poco arriesgado pero pues viniendo de ella ¿que puedes esperar? Ahora si tengan mucho cuidado con el plan pero por lo demás esta excelente

Pues no te niego que me preocupa un poco el bendito plan pero pues ya una parte esta hecha yaten no esta y suena mal pero debo aprovechar su ausencia

En ese instante entraron las dos chicas rubias Darién sintió un revoloteo en su corazón al ver a su princesa ahí tan bella como siempre, mina y serena se acercaron a saludar a los chicos

Que gusto verte serena

Lo mismo digo Andrew

Princesa te ves tan hermosa como siempre

Gracias Darién

Permíteme invitarte hoy princesa

Bueno Darién yo…

Claro que si Darién serena acepta encantada, sabes ¿ por que no van a comer un helado?

Mina te puedes callar

Para mi seria un honor si tu quieres serena

Bueno esta bien Darién vamos

Serena acepto por que de alguna manera quería platicar con Darién hace tanto que no lo hacían, mina y Andrew los observaron hasta que salieron

En definitiva Darién esta loco por serena

Y serena por Darién, por eso mina esta aquí para darles un empujoncito JAJAJAJA

Por cierto mina si tu plan funciona ya pensaste ¿ que pasara cuando yaten vuelva?

UMMMM tienes razón no lo había pensado, pero mientras no regresa no me preocupare por eso, will prometió entretenerlo lo mas que pueda

Ay mina ojala no le cause esto un problema mayor a serena con yaten

Pues te dire que el problema ya lo tiene y se llama yaten pero pues mientras eso no pasa no me preocupare

Mientras Darién y serena estaban comiendo un helado en el parque el silencio reino por un momento la verdad ninguno sabia que decir, pero sus miradas hablaban por ellos

Serena yo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de la otra noche en el restaurante no quise causarte problemas con yaten

No te preocupes Darién, tu no eres el causante de nuestros problemas, al contrario soy yo la que tiene que pedirte una disculpa por que yaten no se comporta muy bien contigo

Bueno princesa en parte lo entiendo

Hagamos un trato Darién no hablemos de yaten, mejor hablemos de lo que sea menos de el

Ok me parece pero conste que dijiste "lo que sea"

Si lo que sea

Bien serena entonces hablemos de ti y de mí

Darién sabes me imagine que hablaríamos de algo asi

Serena sabes que te amo más que a mi vida, y solo quiero saber si existe una pequeña esperanza para mi

Serena guardo silencio por un momento ¿que contestarle a Darién? En verdad lo amaba pero no podía decírselo ya que ella aun tenia una relación con yaten y no se le hacia justo ilusionarlo, su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora

Darién se coloco frente a ella y buscando una respuesta la tomo de la cintura aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, los dos se veían a los ojos, se perdieron en sus miradas sus labios quedaron a poco centímetros para besarse

Dime que no sientes nada por mí y te juro que te dejo en paz para siempre

Serena no podía responder estaba inmóvil al sentirlo tan cerca, su olor, su aliento todo la ponía nerviosa

Respóndeme serena por favor

Serena no supo como pero lo beso, lo beso con tanta ternura y amor su cuerpo tembló al sentir los labios de Darién y sus manos entrelazando su cintura después del beso se quedaron abrazados en silencio ese momento para los dos fue mas que mágico, pero de pronto serena se separo de el, Darién no entendía nada

¿Que pasa princesa?

Darién esto no esta bien, no es correcto

Pero ¿por que serena?

Ni si quiera yo lo se, no se que paso perdóname

Ella se disponía a retirarse pero Darién la detuvo tomándola del brazo

¿Por que no admites lo que sientes? Yo estaré contigo

Serenaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba mina

Mina la había salvado

Chicos perdón por interrumpirlos, pero serena debemos hacer tu maleta recuerdas mañana tienes una invitación

Pero mina no estoy segura de ir

Bueno serena tienes que ir tu eres una chica que nunca falta a una invitación

Darién de verdad lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que arreglar la maleta de serena

No hay problema mina yo las dejo nos vemos luego

Adiós Darién

Cuídate mucho princesa

Así las rubias se fueron a su casa, serena por su parte iba muy pensativa la atormentaba el hecho de haber sido ella la que beso a Darién, tenia miedo esa es la verdad no quería despertar ese sentimiento del todo pero no se había dado cuenta que ya era muy tarde para eso…

Serena amiga ¿ que pasa?

Ay mina es que no te imaginas

Serena me asustas dime ¿que paso?

Es que bueno yo…

Tu ¿que?

Yo bese a Darién

Mina casi se cae de la impresión pensó que sus oídos la engañaban

Repite lo que dijiste

Mina bese a Darién ¿no te das cuenta?

¡Dios gracias! Al fin que bueno

Mina yo no le encuentro lo bueno

Perdóname serena pero besar a Darién creo que tiene todo de bueno, a comparación de yaten pues… que conste que no tengo nada en contra de yaten

Mina ese es el problema yaten

Ay serena no te compliques la vida, pero dime querida serena ¿que sentiste al besar a Darién

La verdad mina sentí que el mundo se detenía, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus labios en los míos

Menos mal amas a yaten que si no pensara que estas enamorada de Darién

Serena se puso seria por el comentario de mina

Cállate mina, sabes mejor ayúdame a alistar mi maleta me voy a ese dichoso evento

Que bien es lo mejor que puedes hacer serena no te preocupes yo te ayudo

Y asi entre las dos hicieron una pequeña maleta con lo mas necesario

Bueno mina creo que me dormiré pues me siento un poco cansada

Serena yo no creo que estes cansada pero alla tu

Serena se durmió por que en silencio había llorado sin que mina se diera cuenta, la gran mina por su parte al percatarse que serena dormía salió de la casa y pues tal como lo dijo vacio un poco el tanque de gasolina, bueno vacio mucho el tanque utilizando una manguera, luego de eso limpio por si acaso derramo gasolina y entro a la casa de nuevo muy despacio para no despertar a serena, reviso su cartera y saco todo el efectivo que la rubia llevaba en su cartera

Mas vale prevenir no sea que se le ocurra tomar un taxi – pensó mina

No cabe duda que mina pensaba en todo, no se le escapaba nada

A la mañana siguiente las dos rubias desayunaban muy tranquila mente

Dime serena ¿a que horas es el evento?

Según la tarjeta dice a las 5 p.m.

Ya veo y dime ¿conoces el lugar?

Pues la verdad por ahí queda la cabaña de Darién

UMMMM ya veo bueno, por cierto serena ¿ que piensas hacer con tus sentimientos?

Si te soy sincera no lo se, por ahora no quiero pensar en eso

Esta bien serena como tu quieras

La tarde llego sin mayor novedad para las chicas, asi serena estaba alistándose para ir al evento con un hermoso vestido corto color naranja pastel llevaba en la cintura una rosa dorada muy hermosa sus sandalias eran al color del vestido con pequeños detalles dorados y su cabello lo llevaba semi recogido, estaba hecha toda una princesa

Mina sin que serena se diera cuenta le saco el celular de su cartera ahora si ya todo estaba listo

Bien mina me veo bien

Pero que pregunta serena te ves hermosa

Entonces me marcho por favor mina cuídate mucho te llamo cuando llegue

Si serena no te preocupes

Asi la hermosa chica partió sin ni siquiera imaginar lo que le esperaba, eran aproximadamente dos horas de camino ya que quedaba cerca de la cabaña de Darién, la rubia manejo sumida en sus pensamientos, de pronto vio a un lado y pudo ver la cabaña de Darién una leve sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, unos kilómetros mas alla se dio cuenta que el tanque de gasolina estaba vacio

Demonios ¿como puede pasarme esto?

La rubia se altero más cuando el auto se paro y pues sin gasolina no había manera de hacerlo caminar, busco en su bolsa su celular y su grande su sorpresa cuando vio que no traía su celular

Dios mío ¿que esta pasando? No entiendo como no traigo mi celular

La rubia trato de mantener la calma, pero la verdad como mantenerla se había quedado en medio de la nada

Calma serena, respira – decía

No puede pasarte nada, claro solo que te asalten, te secuestren, te mueras de hambre – todo esto pensaba la pobre

Pero le paso algo peor para ella que todas las calamidades que había pensado empezó a llover, por suerte se metió al auto y no se mojo tanto, lo malo fue que la lluvia duro mucho y ¿que podía hacer ella sola? Sin teléfono de pronto se le ocurrió esperar un taxi pero OH sorpresa cuando abre su cartera había dinero si pero para tomar el metro y en medio de la nada no había un metro

Bien tengo dos opciones quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca en medio de la nada o caminar hasta la cabaña de Darién para pasar la noche – pensaba la rubia

No lo pensó ni dos veces cerro su auto, tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña, las sandalias la estaban matando por lo que se las quito y las llevaba en la mano, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver ya un poco mas de cerca la cabaña eso si estaba muy empapada era lo peor que le había pasado a la rubia por fin llego a la cabaña de Darién le extraño un poco ver las luces encendidas

Ay no quizás Darién este aquí y tenga visita – pensaba la rubia

Se quedo parada frente a la puerta unos minutos la lluvia no cesaba, no se decidia si tocar la puerta o no al fin se decidió a tocar Darién que ya sabia que era serena no se demoro a abrir y a hacerse el sorprendido

¿Serena?

Darién perdón por molestarte pero es que mi auto se quedo sin combustible, no traigo celular, ni dinero y lo peor de todo estoy mojada

A Darién le dio ternura verla toda empapada

Pasa serena

Gracias Darién espero no interrumpirte ni molestarte

Princesa ¿como piensas eso? Tu no eres molestia para mi, por que no te das un baño para que no te enfermes mientras preparo algo de cenar

Esta bien Darién gracias

De nada princesa ya sabes donde esta la habitación

Serena tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la habitación, cuando entro se sintió tan bien ahí esa habitación irradiaba mucha calidez, ella se sentía muy bien ahí.

Saco de su maleta una pijama de short y camisa en fondo celeste con unas lunas en toda la pijama y entro al baño a ducharse.

Mientras Darién estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, estaba muy feliz por que el plan había resultado, por fin podría hablar con su princesa, ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas a medias.

Serena por su parte ya estaba cambiada bajo a la sala para ver en que podía ayudar a Darién, cuando lo vio sintió morir de nervios, Darién sólo traía puesto el pantalón de su pijama negra, los nervios de Serena no eran algo que la incomodaba, más bien digamos que…la excitaba, y eso la asustaba un poco, armándose de valor para no lanzarse a sus brazos y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse se acercó a él.

Darién ¿te ayudo?

No Serena la cena esta casi lista dime ¿quieres comer en la sala o el comedor?

Pues en el comedor

Ok entonces siéntate ya que estoy a punto de servir

Darién sirvió unos deliciosos espagueti con albóndigas y una copa de vino para acompañar la comida ya los dos sentados en la mesa.

Darién de verdad perdona por molestarte a lo mejor querías estar solo, pero no se como se quedo sin combustible mi auto, ni como no traigo mi celular ni dinero, parece como si todo fue planeado.

Darién casi se atraganta con la comida, primero por la suposición de Serena y luego pues el remordimiento de conciencia.

No me molestas Serena y pues todo lo que tengo es tuyo y lo sabes.

Serena se sonrojo por el comentario de Darién y pues la verdad la cena transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, luego se sentaron en el sofá Serena estaba más que nerviosa.

Serena creo que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

Serena sabiendo a lo que se refería sintió que el corazón le palpitaba fuerte

Darién yo no creo que sea el momento

Lo siento princesa pero hablaremos quieras o no además yo creo que es el mejor momento no hay nadie que nos interrumpa.

Serena no quería hablar con el por que sabia lo que ella sentía y la verdad tenia miedo de enfrentarlo y de admitir que lo amaba

Darién…

Serena mi niña dime ¿qué sientes por mi? por que esta angustia me esta matando a veces pienso que sientes algo por mi, pero otras veces no se que pensar.

Serena no sabia que responder se encontraba entre la espada y la pared ¿qué contestarle a Darién?

Darién no viendo reacción de serena, la tomo por la cintura jalándola hacia el sus bocas quedaron a poca distancia para besarse, Darién pudo sentir el nerviosismo de serena

Ahora si Serena dime ¿qué sientes por mí?

Darién… yo bueno... La verdad es que...

Darién la beso sin darle tiempo de nada mas, Serena por su parte correspondió al beso simplemente se dejo llevar, por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar Serena estaba mas roja que un tomate, el beso a ella solo le confirmo lo que hasta ese momento se negaba a aceptar.

Mi princesa respóndeme ¿me amas? Te juro que si me dices que no te dejare en paz para siempre

No Darién

El pelinegro al escuchar ese no sintió que su corazón se detuvo

No quiero que me dejes en paz por que yo TE AMO, no se en que momento ocupaste mi corazón pero te amo mas que a mi vida, te amo y te lo digo de frente con el corazón en la mano te amo mi querido Darién.

Darién no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ella le había dicho que lo amaba, no podía creerlo.

Serena repite lo que dijiste.

Con gusto mi Darién dije que te amo, te amo como nunca pensé llegar a hacerlo te amo y no quiero separarme de ti.

Darién la levanto tomándola de la cintura y dando vueltas junto con ella le gritaba que la amaba que era el hombre más feliz por que ella le correspondía.

Bájame Darién bájame me voy a marear

Lo siento princesa es que estoy feliz

Darién la bajo y la abrazo aun no lo podía creer

Serena no lo puedo creer

Entonces te demostrare que es verdad mi amado Darién

Diciendo esto la rubia lo beso fue un beso tierno y apasionado, Serena se había olvidado de Yaten por completo ahí en esa cabaña solo existían ellos dos, por unos instantes entre los dos no había mas que besos, palabras de amor, miradas.

Serena no sabes cuanto te amo, te juro que te amo más que a mi vida

Y yo Darién te amo eso no lo dudes

Sabes mi princesa quisiera que esta noche no terminara nunca quisiera tenerte a mi lado siempre

Amor yo tampoco quiero que termine

No resistieron más y se volvieron a besar, era tanta la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro, querían de alguna manera recuperar el tiempo perdido desde que se dieron cuenta que se amaban.

Poco a poco ese beso subió de intensidad, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Darién sentía a Serena un poco nerviosa.

Tranquila amor, no haré nada que tú no quieras, nada me haría mas feliz que pasar esta noche contigo, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío pero no quiero presionarte.

Pero yo quiero estar contigo, quiero entregarme a ti, ser tú mujer, que tu seas el primero y el único en mi vida.

¿El primero? – se preguntaba contrariado pues Yaten le había asegurado que Serena había sido suya. Sin embargo en ese momento era lo que francamente menos le importaba, él sólo se apuraba por no hacerle daño a su princesa.

Mi pequeña niña, me haces el hombre más feliz.

Darién la apretó más contra si, y volvió a besarla, y ella correspondía a ese beso apasionado y cargado de amor. Nada ni nadie existían ya, sólo ellos dos demostrándose el inmenso amor que se tenían.

Serena sólo se dejo llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que cierto pelinegro provoca en ella, ******algo que nunca llego a sentir con Yaten, ni siquiera cuando lo amaba.**

******En ese momento las palabras salían sobrando, se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Darién no iba a desaprovechar ni un solo segundo, por lo que rápidamente volvió a besar a Serena, pero esta ves, dejaba un sendero de calidos y húmedos besos desde los labios de la rubia hasta su delicado cuello, ella por su parte deslizaba las manos desde la desnuda espalda del pelinegro hasta su abundante cabellera.**

******Sin saber cómo, Serena se encontró sólo en ropa interior y a medias escaleras, con las piernas envueltas en la cintura de Darién, provocando gemidos al sentirse tan íntimamente cerca.**

******Mirándose a los ojos, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, llegaron hasta la recamara, sorprendentemente el ambiente era de lo más romántico, la habitación estaba en penumbras, tan sólo la luna con su tenue luz deja que estos dos cuerpos desconocidos comenzarán a reconocerse, mientras que las transparentes y fuertes gotas de agua, no dejaban de asomarse por el ventanal, como limpiando todos los miedos que en esos momentos pudieran sentir.**

******Lentamente Darién, acomodo a Serena en la cama, no se cansaba de admirar la belleza de su princesa, la recorrió con la mirada y con las yemas de los dedos, grabando a fuego en su memoria este precioso momento. Serena, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa y se sonrojaba por la forma en que Darién la veía, no tenía miedo y estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, él, tan sólo él le daba esa seguridad para desafiar al mundo entero.**

******Se volvieron a besar, sólo que en esta ocasión las hábiles manos de Darién comenzaron a desnudar a Serena y ella no se quedó atrás, también se deshizo del estorboso el pantalón a Darién.**

******Serena sintió estremecerse al sentir los labios de Darién atacando uno de sus senos y su mano recorrer su intimidad, él por su parte estaba más que feliz y satisfecho por provocar esas reacciones en su amada, y no es que fuera machista, pero se sentía en las nubes por ser el primero en recorrer esa suave y tersa piel, en hacerla convulsionarse bajo su cuerpo cuando logro su primer orgasmo.**

******Cuando Darién no aguantaba más y comprobó que Serena estaba lista para recibirlo, se colocó encima de ella, sin hacerle daño, y mirándola a los ojos supo que ella estaba tan necesitada como él, así que si más, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente para que el dolor de la primera vez no fuera tan grande. A ella por su parte sólo se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos celeste, lágrimas que Darién bebió de su rostro.**

******¿Estas bien princesa?**

******Mejor que nunca mi amor.**

******¿Te duele mucho?**

******Un poco, ya se me pasará, sigue no te detengas. **

******Y Serena lo besó, demostrándole que era suya en cuerpo y alma. Poco a poco Darién comenzó a envestirla más rápido y más fuerte, la habitación se lleno de intensos gemidos y pronto el dolor que Serena experimentó, se convirtió en un extraordinario placer, que no se comparaba con el primer orgasmo, nada se sentía mejor en este mundo que sentirse un solo ser con el amor de su vida… con Darién.**

******Y así los dos estallaron juntos en el máximo placer, algo más que físico, era como estar en las nubes, flotando, tomados de las manos.**

******Te amo princesa.**

******Y yo a ti Darién, eres el amor de mi vida.**

******Correspondiendo sus sentimientos en un tierno beso, permanecieron acostados, abrazados, escuchando el latir de sus corazones y las respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad, hasta que el sueño los venció…**

******A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Darién por un instante pensó que había sido un sueño pero al verla ahí a su lado dormida como un ángel comprobó que anoche la tuvo en sus brazos se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo su princesa se convirtió en mujer a su lado **

******El la admiraba aun dormida y se preguntaba ¿por que yaten mintió? De pronto su amor abrió los ojos**

******Buenos días amor**

******Mi querido Darién buenos días sabes pensé que todo había sido un sueño**

******No mi amor ya ves que no estamos juntos aquí, anoche fui muy feliz al tenerte en mis brazos **

******Y yo mi amor fui feliz al ser tu mujer, la mujer de Darién chiba **

******Sabes eso se oye lindo mi mujer, la mujer que mas amo en esta vida **

******Darién ¿ puedes darme un beso? **

******Si amor como negarle eso a mi niña **

******El la beso y ella correspondió a ese beso tan tierno y bello solo el la podía hacer sentir asi **

******Amor ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

******Dime Darién **

******¿ por que no aceptabas lo que sentías? **

******Por tonta, por miedo a amar a alguien que no fuera yaten pero ya no tengo miedo si tu estas conmigo **

******Así será amor yo estaré contigo siempre, mi vida es tuya**

******Te amo mi Darién te amo**

******Los dos se abrazaron nueva mente el acariciaba la espalda de serena, provocando que serena se sonrojara **

******Amor ¿ quieres desayunar algo? **

******Si ya tengo hambre Darién, ¡ Dios mi auto! Me olvide por completo**

******Tranquila amor llamare al servicio de grua, y que lo lleven a tu casa ¿ te parece? **

******Si amor también debo hablarle a mina ha de estar preocupada **

******No te preocupes princesa, ire a llamarle tu mientras date un baño**

******Si Darién gracias **

******Serena entro a la ducha mientras Darién llamaba por teléfono a mina, y le pedia que se encargara del auto de serena, mina parecía loca preguntándole tantas cosas Darién le dijo que tendría que esperar a que serena le contara ya que el no lo haría, mina resignada pero feliz por que su plan dios frutos no le quedo mas que despedirse de Darién**

******El pelinegro hizo unos hotcakes con miel de maple deliciosos un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja, todo estaba servido para desayunar, serena bajo de inmediato con un short azul y una blusa color turquesa**

******Amor te ves hermosa**

******Gracias amor, y el desayuno se ve delicioso**

******Los dos se sentaron a desayunar, serena le daba bocados a Darién como que fuera un niño ´pequeño el hacia lo mismo**

******Te amo serena **

******Yo también te amo amor nunca lo dudes, sabes Darién hay algo que debo decirte **

******¿Que pasa princesa?**

******Darién mi vida tu sabes que yo soy novia de yaten aun, pero te juro que cuando el regrese terminare con el**

******Mi niña yo lo se y no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo cuando ese momento llegue**

******Gracias Darién **

******Amor soy yo quien te da las gracias por llenar mi vida de luz y de amor**

******Y yo Darién te doy las gracias por hacerme tan feliz, quiero estar contigo siempre**

******Así será mi amor te lo juro**

******Los dos unieron sus labios nuevamente para sellar ese gran amor que se tenían …**

**Hola pues mis queridas niñas aquí esta este capitulo ojala les guste como ven hubo miel. Quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial con todo el cariño del mundo este capitulo esta dedicado para mi adorada amiga NUBIA SERENITY de verdad amix este cap es para ti con todo mi corazón tal como lo prometi para que veas que si cumplo. **

**Bueno antes que se me olvide una niña me dejo un rw preguntándome el nombre de las canciones del cap en donde Darién y yaten cantan pues amiga aquí te dejo los nombres**

**Las que canta Darién son POR TI PODRIA MORIR – de luis fonsi y AMO de axel Fernando**

**La que canta yaten se llama FUISTE MIA de esta he escuchado la versión de Alexander pires **

**Ojala te sirva. Bueno niñas ahora pregúntense ¿ que va a pasar? Aun hay cosas por ver en esta historia esperare sus rw y sabes que les responderé lo que sea gracias por su apoyo y esperen lo que viene actualizare pronto.**


	23. enfrentando la realidad, ya no te amo

Nunca me cansare de decirlo… te amo

Serena y Darién habían decidido quedarse en la cabaña, un día mas pues ese lugar era más que hermoso para los dos, estaban felices de estar juntos.

A serena le encantaba ver el hermoso atardecer y mas aun al lado de Darién, todo aquello era un paraíso para ellos, pero a serena le preocupaba la llegada de yaten, eso no la tenia muy tranquila que digamos

Amor ¿que te pasa?

Nada Darién

A mi no me engañas amor ¿que tienes?

Tengo miedo Darién

Miedo ¿a que?

A la reacción de yaten, no se como tome las cosas tengo miedo

Darién se acerco a ella y lenta mente levanto su barbilla

Amor no debes tener miedo yo estoy aquí contigo para protegerte y si es necesario hablare yo con yaten

No Darién quiero ser yo quien se lo diga

No estoy muy convencido, pero se hará como tu quieras, ahora mi bebita quita esa carita de tristeza y vamos a la playa ¿si?

Si amor solo déjame me pongo mi traje de baño

Enseguida serena subió a la habitación dejando a Darién por un momento pensativo y no por el hecho de que le preocupara yaten, el era lo de menos lo que le angustiaba era que si serena se daba cuenta que el y mina planearon el que ella pasara la noche aquí no sabría como reaccionaria ella, eso le angustiaba a Darién

De pronto serena ya estaba abrazada a Darién la rubia traía un traje de baño de dos piezas en color celeste se veía muy hermosa su cabello lo traía en dos hermosas coletas asi como las usaba en el colegio, en la cintura traía un pareo transparente en color celeste

Amor te ves hermosa, me encantan esas coletas

Gracias bebe ahora si ¿nos vamos?

Si amor vamos

Los dos enamorados caminaron de la mano y descalzos por la playa todo era hermoso el atardecer, el mar, el viento todo estaba a su favor

Darién tomo a serena en brazos metiéndose los dos al agua parecían dos niños pequeños jugando con el agua, si a la felicidad se le cambiara nombre se llamaría serena y Darién

Darién tomaba a serena de la cintura dando vueltas con ella y gritando cuanto la amaba, realmente Darién era el hombre mas feliz del mundo el amor de su vida estaba a su lado ¿que mas podría pedir?

Salieron a sentarse en la orilla de la playa, serena se sento entre las piernas de Darién mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos

Sabes Darién yo con gusto me quedaría aquí para siempre

Amor yo también quisiera eso pero no podemos evadir la realidad

Querrás decir mi realidad por que yo le debo una explicación a yaten mientras que tu eres libre

Amor tu también lo serás además, no creo que yaten no acepte que no lo amas mas

La verdad amor eso espero, aunque conociéndolo no lo se

Era muy cierto lo que serena decía Darién era libre no tenia ninguna relación mientras que ella tenia un noviazgo con yaten

Mi niña tranquila disfrutemos estos momentos y después los dos enfrentaremos lo que venga

¿ lo prometes?

Si amor lo prometo, ahora dame un beso ¿si?

Claro que si mi amado Darién

Lenta mente Darién quedo encima de ella empezó a acariciarla recorrió el cuerpo de ella con sus labios hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, haciendo que serena se estremeciera al sentirlo sobre ella el aun sobre ella la miraba fijamente

Te amo serena te amo

Yo también te amo mi Darién nunca lo dudes

Se besaron nueva mente, la verdad es que no había duda se amaban mas que a nada en la vida decidieron ir a la cabaña pues ya habían pasado mucho tiempo fuera

Mientras mina y Andrew en el crown

Mina de verdad me alegro que serena este con Darién pero eso no significa nada, pues el no te conto nada

Eso lo se pero mi intuición no me falla Andrew y se que ellos están juntos

Pues bueno mina si tu lo dices solo una cosa te dire la reacción de yaten no será de alegría

Hay a Andrew esto lo se pero pues en el amor uno gana y otro pierde y yaten ya gano pero ahora le toco perder y debe entenderlo

Bueno yo de verdad deseo que todo esto valga la pena

Te aseguro que lo vale mi querido Andrew lo vale

Mientras en la cabaña:

Darién lo había olvidado por completo el evento de ayer

¿ que pasa amor?

Creo que debo llamar para disculparme por no llegar

A Darién se le fueron los colores

¿Que te pasa Darién?

Nada amor es solo que mina me dijo cuando le llame que se encargaría de llamar y dar una disculpa en tu nombre

Ah que bueno mina siempre piensa en todo

Darién sintió un alivio cuando serena le creyó, la verdad es que estaba muy mortificado por mentirle a serena pero ni modo fue una mentira piadosa

Sabes amor esta es nuestra ultima noche aquí antes de volver a la realidad

Mi niña tranquila no debes tener miedo nuestro amor podrá contra todo y yo estaré a tu lado

Gracias Darién nueva mente gracias por amarme así, puedes abrazarme

Claro que si amor ven conmigo

Los dos se acostaron en el sofá abrazados en silencio cada uno pensaba en sus preocupaciones y si que las tenían… serena se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Darién, el se levanto del sofá con cuidado para no despertarla, la noche ya había caído el cielo estaba hermoso, la luna tenia un brillo espectacular el ambiente era muy acogedor.

Darién miraba a su niña dormida aun no podía creer que la había hecho suya que fue el primer hombre en su vida

Sabes mi niña luchare por ti no me importa yaten ni nadie solo me importas tu – pensaba Darién mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, de pronto se levanto y se acerco a la ventana se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos

Mientras mina

Estaba en casa de serena había apagado el celular por que yaten llamaba a serena cada 5 minutos y pues obvio no podía contestar, de pronto a mina le sono su celular era armand

Hola amor que gusto escucharte

Hola mina amor te extraño tanto

Armand yo también te extraño ¿ como estas?

Mina estoy muy bien aunque extrañándote pero dime mina ¿ que has hecho?

Ay amor si te contara lo que he hecho no me creerías

Mina conociéndote no me extraña nada

Pues te contare armad soy una Diosa del amor

JAJAJA mina amor ¿que hiciste?

Déjame te cuento…

Mientras serena y Darién

Serena aun dormía mientras Darién pedía comida para la cena pidió lomito de cerdo con verduras arroz cantones, camarones empanizados y wantan y de beber te de Jamaica

Serena empezaba a abrir los ojos, de pronto se paro del sofá

¿ Darién?

Aquí estoy princesa

Ya es muy tarde no me di cuenta y me dormí

No importa amor, sabes eres tan hermosa dormida que no quise despertarte

Hiciste muy mal yo quería cocinar para ti – haciendo un puchero

Mi bebe no te preocupes ya pedí comida

Es que yo quería cocinar para ti

Amor tendras muchas noches para cocinar para mi, esta no será la ultima vez que estemos juntos

¿ lo prometes?

Lo prometo, te lo juro mi niña

Los dos unieron sus labios nuevamente, en un beso apasionado

Amor ire a darme un baño

Si princesa, ve yo alisto la mesa

Serena fue a darse un baño, ella estaba feliz nunca se había sentido asi Darién provocaba en ella sensaciones que nunca pensó llegar a sentir y se sentía muy plena por eso.

La comida que Darién pidió habia llegado arreglo la mesa con dos rosas rojas al centro y unas velas sirvió la comida y espero que su niña bajara, cuando bajo se quedo mudo al verla solo traía encima una camisa rosa de Darién su cabello aun estaba mojado

Te ves hermosa

Se que no es manera de presentarme a cenar pero me gusta como se me ve tu camisa

Te ves hermosa amor, siéntate y cenemos

Como digas mi niño hermoso

Los dos se sentaron a cenar entre risas, besos y caricias termino la cena

Sabes Darién me quede con ganas de postre

Yo también y no me quedare con las ganas, mi postre serás tu amor

Muy bien Darién chiba entonces ¿que le parece si usted es mi postre?

Es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero la acepto dígame señorita Tsukino ¿donde desea comer su postre?

Pues me encantaría que fuera en la recamara ¿ si tu aceptas?

Darién tomo a serena entre sus brazos subieron a la habitación el la recostó en la cama, en la mente de serena habían muchas preocupaciones, bueno en realidad solo una yaten Darién imaginando lo que pasaba empezó a llenarla de besos y tiernas caricias bajando por su cuello, Darién con sus dientes fue desabrochando la camisa que serena traía hasta dejarla solo con su ropa interior, el subió nueva mente para besar los senos de serena, poco a poco Darién la fue recorriendo dejando en su cuerpo un camino de besos llego hasta su ombligo y de nuevo subió para besar sus labios

Serena por su parte se aferraba a la espalda de Darién con fuerza, luego ella empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que Darién se excitara, la respiración de los dos era muy agitada, Darién con suavidad separo las piernas de serena, poco a poco se puso en posición para penetrarla ya estando dentro Darién empezó a moverse lenta y rápida mente lo que provocaba gemidos de placer en serena, el pelinegro se sentía feliz de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, serena nueva mente se aferraba a Darién pronunciando su nombre, simplemente se amaron ella en brazos de Darién se olvidaba de todo no había un mañana simplemente Vivian el hoy.

Se volvieron uno solo, los estaban abrazados de nuevo cobijados entre una hermosa sabana blanca de seda impregnada con el perfume de los dos

Te amo Darién no quiero que esto termine, pero mañana yo volveré a una realidad que debo enfrentar y tengo miedo tengo mucho miedo

Mi niña tu realidad es mi realidad y la enfrentaremos juntos, eso si no voy a perderte no estoy dispuesto a perderte ahora que se que me amas como yo a ti

Darién abrazame fuerte por favor

El peli negro la abrazo pudo sentir el miedo y la angustia que serena tenia, la rubia se tranquilizo al sentir los brazos de Darién a su alrededor, asi los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados…

A la mañana siguiente los rayos tenues del sol los despertaron en ese momento serena se dio cuenta que la realidad estaba cerca

Amor buenos días

Buenos días mi príncipe

Los dos se besaron tierna mente

Creo amor que me ire a bañar, desayunamos y nos vamos ¿ te parece?

Si Darién como tu digas

Darién se metió a bañar mientras serena tenia los nervios de punta, daba vueltas por toda la habitación, a los minutos Darién salió de la ducha en toalla dejando ver ese hermoso abdomen, la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso haciéndola estremecerse como si era la primera ves que se besaban

Amor ve a bañarte mientras yo cocino

Solo si me das otro beso – dijo ella haciendo un puchero

Como ordene mi niña

Y se lo dio, serena se metió a ducharse mientras el se vestia el ya listo bajo a preparar el desayuno… unos minutos después serena salió de la ducha busco un hermoso vestido rosa pastel corto de finos tirantes al hombro para ponerse se veía hermosa su cabello lo llevaba suelto sus zapatos eran al color del vestido adornada con lazas muy finas.

En unos momentos ya estaban desayunando juntos aunque serena estaba un poco inquieta, no dijo nada, terminado de desayunar lavaron los platos e hicieron sus maletas

Lista mi amor

Si Darién lista

Mi vida no tengas miedo

Es que…

Darién la beso haciéndola sentir tranquila, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al coche, Darién abrió la puerta a serena y ella subió al coche, en minutos ya se encontraban manejando hacia Tokio serena iba muy callada algo le decía que decirle la verdad a yaten seria terrible, Darién le tomo la mano haciendo que ella sonriera, serena de tanto pensar se quedo dormida.

Darién manejo muy pensativo, pues por nada del mundo se alejaría de serena

Por fin habían llegado a Tokio estaban estacionados en la casa de serena, Darién la despertó delicadamente

Amor llegamos

Si ya veo

Ven me bajo contigo

Si amor, mina debe estar en casa vamos

En efecto la que los recibió fue mina muy contenta al verlos tomados de la mano, los tres entraron a la casa

Ahora si cuéntenme ¿ como les fue?

Mina antes que nada no sabes la tragedia que me paso mi auto sin combustible, estaba en medio de la nada, sin dinero empezó a llover y tuve que caminar a la cabaña de Darién

Pobre de ti serena, me imagino lo que habras pasado

Pues si el susto que pase no te lo imaginas, no entiendo como paso

Bueno serena eso no importa, lo importante es que no te paso nada, por que me imagino que contigo estaba a salvo Darién

Si mina yo la cuide mucho

Y dime Darién ¿ como la cuidaste?

El comentario de mina iba con doble sentido por lo que los dos se sonrojaron

Ay ya no se lo tomen tan enserio, por cierto veo que vienen tomados de la mano ¿que significa eso?

Bueno mina hay algo que te voy a contar

Hay ya dime!!!!!!!!

Bueno mina lo que pasa es que … veras Darién … y

Hay serena no me la hagas de emoción dilo

Mina lo que mi princesa intenta decir es que nos amamos

QUEEEEEEE

Asi es mina amo a Darién

Ves yo sabia que resultaría

Darién casi se va de espaldas mina como siempre de indiscreta

¿ que resultaría?

Eh nada serena

Mina no me mientas a que te refieres con sabia que resultaría

Pues que resultaría cierto que ustedes se aman, era eso lo que pasa es que no me dejan terminar

Darién sintió que el corazón le volvió a l cuerpo, pues mina salvo la situación

Me alegro por ti serena en verdad ves yo te lo dije

Gracias mina no te imaginas lo feliz que soy

Oye serena ¿ pero me contaras todo con detalles? ¿ verdad?

Mina no tienes remedio

Los tres se echaron a reír por que pues mina como siempre de indiscreta

Chicos no quisiera amargarles la felicidad que sienten pero…

¿ que pasa mina?

Bueno lo que pasa es que yaten regresa mañana

Serena sintió un dolor en el corazón, se puso pálida no esperaba que yaten regresara tan pronto pero pues eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, Darién noto la angustia en la cara de su niña

Amor no te angusties, mañana enfrentaremos las cosas

Chicos yo los dejo solos, serena te espero para que me platiques

Claro mina ya subo

Mina se retiro, dejando a los chicos solos pues debían pensar que harían mañana

Darién abrazo a serena lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras ella se cobijaba en sus brazos tengo miedo Darién

Amor no tienes por que, yo no te dejare sola mañana estare contigo para hablar con yaten

No Darién prefiero decírselo yo

Pero princesa…

SHHH amor confía en mi ¿ si?

Mi vida claro que confió en ti con los ojos cerrados, pero no en yaten

Darién las cosas serian peor si tu estas presente, entiende mi amor

Pero bebita no quiero dejarte sola, entiéndeme

Mi amado Darién entiéndeme tu a mi te lo suplico amor ¿ si?

Darién no estaba muy de a cuerdo pero aun asi accedió a la petición de serena

Gracias amor, gracias

Aunque no estoy convencido

Tranquilo amor mejor abrázame

Fueron interrumpidos por que sono el teléfono de la casa de serena ella contesto

Alo

Hola bombón

Serena al escuchar la voz de yaten se paralizo

Ya… yaten

Si amor soy yo ¿ te pasa algo?

No nada ¿ como estas?

Extrañándote bombón, quería a visarte que llegare mañana en el vuelo de las 5 de la tarde

¿ quieres que vaya por ti?

No bombón yo llego directo a tu casa

Esta bien yo te estaré esperando

Hasta mañana amor, te amo

Descansa yaten nos vemos mañana

Colgaron

Darién solo escucho la llamada

Yaten regresa mañana a las 5

Si lo escuche, tu tranquila amor creo que será mejor que descanses mañana nos vemos

Si amor descansa

Bueno serena ire a buscar a Andrew para contarle que tu me amas

Si Darién a el le dara mucho gusto

Los dos se despidieron con un beso, serena subió a su cuarto en donde mina la atacaría con preguntas

Hay serena estoy que me muero de los nervios cuéntame

Mina no seas curiosa

Serena cuéntame porfis

Esta bien mina pero calmate por favor

Si lo prometo ahora cuenta

Bueno mina te contare, Darién y yo… pues

QUEEE suelta lo que sea

Darién y yo pasamos la noche juntos

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE repítemelo

Ay mina me entregue a Darién ¿ te das cuenta? El es el primer hombre en mi vida

Un momento ¿ quieres decir que yaten y tu…?

No mina entre yaten y yo no ha pasado nada

Pero entonces … yaten …

¿ que pasa mina?

Nada serena mejor cuéntame ¿ que sentiste?

Sentí algo inexplicable, me amada no te imaginas mina sentirlo acariciando mi piel sus besos, su aroma, el sentirme mujer con el no tiene comparación

Me alegro por ti serena, bueno por los dos ves y tu que te negabas a aceptar lo que sentías

Era por miedo mina, es que nunca me paso por la mente amar a nadie mas que no fuera yaten

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y el corazón cambia de dueño, pero dime serena ¿ como se lo diras a yaten?

Ay mina no lo se cuando estábamos en la sala Darién y yo llamo para decir que viene mañana a las 5 y para ser sincera no se como lo vaya a tomar

Serena tu tranquila, debe aceptar las cosas Darién ¿ estará contigo?

No mina le pedi que me dejara enfrentarlo a mi sola

Eso no esta bien serena

Entiende las cosas serian mas complicadas con Darién presente, es mas te iba a pedir que me dejes sola mañana y le hagas compañía a Darién mientras yo hablo con yaten

Como tu digas pero no estoy de acuerdo

Mientras tanto Darién estaba en casa de Andrew contándole lo que habia pasado

Me alegra verte feliz Darién, pero debes pensar que será difícil para serena hablar con yaten por la reacción que este pueda tener

Lo se y eso me preocupa. Pero ella quiere hacerlo sola

Bien amigo pues me alegra que estén juntos por que se cuanto se aman, nunca pensé verte feliz después de lo que hizo michiru

Lo se Andrew ella es solo un recuerdo en mi vida, la única dueña de mi amor es serena y nadie mas

Me alegra escuchar eso

Bueno Andrew me retiro a mi casa quiero descansar mañana será un dia muy largo

Asi serena y Darién estaban en sus camas pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir pensando en lo que sucedería mañana…

Al día siguiente todos estaban muy nerviosos, en especial serena la mañana y la tarde se les había hecho muy larga a todos hasta que por fin llego lo inevitable, serena se despidió de Darién y mina que se quedarían en el crown con Andrew mientras ella iba a su casa a esperar a yaten Darién trato de convencerla para que lo dejara acompañarla pero fue inútil y muy a su pesar a Darién no le quedo mas que quedarse a esperar

Serena ya se encontraba en su casa, apretaba sus manos, caminaba de un lado a otro sentía un vacio en ele estomago miedo eran muchos sentimientos … nada podía describir lo que ella sentía en ese momento, se sento en el sofá pensando ¿ como decirle a yaten que no lo amo?

De pronto tocaron a la puerta ella se sobresalto del susto pues era yaten no necesitaba abrir la puerta ella lo sabia, con miedo la abrió en efecto ante ella estaba yaten su aun novio quien le traía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas

Amor te extrañe tanto

Yaten la besa pero los labios de serena no responden al beso cosa que yaten nota

Amor ¿ te pasa algo? Te siento extraña

Pasa yaten siéntate

Los dos chicos se acomodaron frente a frente yaten sabia que algo pasaría, y la verdad no estaba lejos de la realidad

Dime yaten ¿ como te fue en tu viaje?

Me fui muy bien aunque siempre pensé en ti ¿ tu pensaste en mi?

Si yaten pensé en ti

Serena dime ¿ que te pasa? Y no me digas que nada por que te conozco mas de lo que crees

Serena no sabia como decirle ni siquiera como empezar nunca pensó que esto fuera tan incomodo pero tenia que hacerlo

Yaten en efecto hay algo que quiero decirte pero no se como…

Serena confía en mi y dime ¿ que pasa?

Yaten tu sabes que has sido mi primer amor, el primero que me beso, junto a ti compartí momentos muy bellos, hicimos muchos planes pero el destino nos separo

Yaten no entendía ¿ que significaba eso?

¿ que quieres decir?

Que no somos los mismos de hace años, ahora somos adultos y hemos cambiado eso es algo inevitable, te pido de verdad que me perdones no es mi intención dañarte, al contrario prefiero decírtelo yo

Serena ¿ que pasa? ¿ que me vas a decir? – preguntaba ya un poco alterado

Yo no se en que momento simplemente cuando me di cuenta mi corazón habia cambiado de dueño

Yaten al escuchar estas palabras dejo caer las rosas al piso no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿como que su corazón cambio de dueño? Yaten la miraba de frente sin reacción alguna, lo que asusto un poco a serena

Yaten ¿ estas bien?

Creo que eso es lo que menos te importa, vengo de viaje feliz por que te veo y tu me dices así como si nada que tu corazón cambio de dueño tu ¿ como crees que me siento?

Yaten no es mi intención es solo que las cosas se dieron asi

Lo sabia serena, sabia que Darién no se daría por vencido y ni falta hace que me digas quien es el dueño de tu corazón se que es ese imbécil

Yaten tranquilízate por favor

¿Tranquilizarme? ¿ Que pretendes? Que te aplauda por lo que me estas diciendo

Yaten por favor no hagas esto mas difícil

JA ¿difícil? ¿ Para quien? Para ti no lo creo a ti no te resulta nada difícil decir que no me amas

No me juzgues yaten tu no sabes lo que me cuesta decirte esto tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas juntos

Cosas que tu hechas a la basura por ese imbécil

Por las mejías de yaten dos lagrimas empiezan a resbalarse las limpia con brusquedad, pero su dolor es muy grande el la ama en verdad

Yaten no quiero verte asi tranquilízate

Pues lo siento serena tu has causado esto, sabes es curioso no te odio jamás podría tu eres la mujer que amo, en cambio a el lo odio por quitarme tu amor

Entiende yaten nadie es culpable de nada, simplemente pasaron las cosas

Yaten se acerco a serena tomándola de la cintura la jala hacia el dejándola a pocos centímetros para besarla mientras serena tiembla pues la mirada de yaten habia cambiado por completo

Dime serena ¿ por que no dio el la cara? Si dice amarte tanto

Suéltame yaten me estas lastimando por favor

No me digas, y que crees que has hecho tu, me has lastimado has acabado con mis sueños y mis ilusiones

Tu lo has dicho son tus sueños y tus ilusiones no los míos entiende por favor y suéltame que me lastimas

Pero si fuera el no le dirias que te suelte

El peli plateado estaba furioso, la contramino contra la pared haciéndole daño pues ella no podía soltarse

Mientras Darién no estaba muy tranquilo algo le decía que serena no se encontraba bien, mina trataba de tranquilizarlo pero era imposible

Mientras tanto serena le suplicaba a yaten que la soltara

Yaten por favor reacciona te lo pido suéltame no me hagas daño

De pronto yaten la solto y el callo de rodillas al suelo golpeaba el piso con los puños mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en yaten, serena nunca lo había visto así y se sentía culpable por eso

Se acerco a yaten para consolarlo pues le partía el alma verlo así

No me toques, ni finjas que te importo

Yaten…

Guárdate tus palabras de consuelo yo no las necesito

Ahí estaba el yaten orgulloso de nuevo nueva mente se escudaba en el orgullo, para no dar importancia a las cosas

Yaten perdóname

¿Perdonarte? JA perdóname tu a mi por ser tan imbécil y dile a Darién que lo felicito creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Yaten escúchame por favor se que te estoy haciendo daño

¡Basta! Maldita sea cállate ahora veo cuanto decias amarme, me amabas tanto que en unos días me cambias por el BRAVO serena eres una falsa mentirosa

Las lágrimas de serena no se hicieron esperar ante las palabras de yaten, el ya estaba desesperado realmente la situación no era para menos, de pronto la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza ¿ por que demonios me engañaste serena? Esa pregunta se la hacia a gritos serena temblaba de miedo, empezó a forcejear con el pero el era mas fuerte, en pleno forcejeo entro Darién quien tomo del cuello a yaten y le dio un puñetazo en la cara derribándolo, mientras serena lloraba

¿ como te atreves a tratarla asi?

Vaya miren quien apareció Darién chiba

En el acto yaten le devolvió el golpe a Darién los dos se fueron al suelo a golpes mientras serena solo veía como se pegaban los dos

De pronto llego Andrew y mina quienes los separaron, mina y serena tenían a Darién y Andrew a yaten

Maldito eso es lo que eres Darién, te juro que esto no se quedara asi

Tus amenazas no me importan acepta que serena no te ama

Me las pagaras Darién te lo juro

Yaten vámonos no es conveniente que estes aquí

Andrew se llevo a yaten dejando a mina, Darién y serena en la casa serena no paraba de llorar mina se fue a la cocina a prepararle un te mientras Darién la abrazaba

Tranquila mi niña ya paso no llores por favor

Da... rien... apenas podía articular palabra real mente estaba asustada las palabras de yaten le dolían nunca pensó que yaten reaccionara asi

Mina le dio el te y cuando estuvo mas tranquila la dejo con Darién

Princesa tranquila, sabíamos que el no tomaria bien las cosas pero ya paso

Si Darién lo se es solo que no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera, yo no quería eso

Amor te entiendo pero ahora yo estoy contigo y no permitiré que te lastime, recuerda que te amo

Yo también te amo Darién te amo mas que a mi vida

Los dos unieron sus labios en un cálido beso mientras yaten se encontraba en casa de will contándole lo que había pasado will se sentía culpable de cierta manera pues el había ayudado a mina

Colmate yaten se que no es fácil pero es lo mejor

No puedo creer que tu me digas eso, ¿ es lo mejor? ¿ para quien?

Yaten serena te amo, pero ahora su felicidad es Darién

Cállate no me lo repitas, lo que si te juro es que Darién se va a arrepentir ya vere de que manera lo separo de serena eso lo juro

Serena por su parte ya estaba mas tranquila al lado de Darién abrazada a el en su habitación ella le habia pedido que se quedara hasta que se durmiera y asi fue…

Mi amor te amo, descansa

Darién le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo dormida pidiéndole a mina que la cuidara, el estaba feliz por que ahora su amor era lo mas importante.

**Hola pues aquí les dejo este nuevo cap a ver que les parece, les dire que la llegada de michiru esta cerca y ni falta hace decirles que ella complicara las cosas y yaten ni se diga, gracias por todos sus rw y pues les prometo actualizar pronto y pues lo que viene será impactante diría yo ya verán por que se los digo. Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA.**


	24. todo fue planeado

Todo fue un plan…

Habían pasado algunos días desde que serena había hablado con yaten si bien ella se sentía triste por la manera de actuar de el no le quedo de otra mas que entender que su reacción hasta cierto punto era normal. Se habían encontrado un par de ocasiones pero la situación no era cómoda ya que siempre estaba con Darién a pesar de ese detalle pues Serena y Darién estaban felices de poder estar juntos.

Mientras will y yaten platicaban en la terraza de la casa

Vamos yaten ya cambia esa cara debes salir adelante además pues las cosas pasaron por algo

Para ti es muy fácil decirlo will pero entiende ¿ como crees que me siento? Yo nunca me espere algo asi

Pues te entiendo pero cuando el amor cambia de dueño es inevitable mandar en los sentimientos

Si ese imbécil de Darién no se hubiera cruzado en la vida de serena todo seria distinto

Yaten por favor si no hubiese sido Darién hubiese sido cualquiera eso no lo dudes

Eso no importa pero ya veras Darién cometerá algún error y yo sabré aprovecharlo

En ese momento a will le sonó su celular era mina quien le llamaba para decirle que iria a su casa ya que ella estaba sola por que serena había salido con Darién a lo que will acepto gustoso.

Vaya will veo que tu y mina son muy buenos amigos

Asi es yaten nos llevamos bien por cierto en unos minutos estará por aquí

Entonces yo me retiro a mi habitación por que con mina nunca se sabe y no estoy de ánimos

Como quieras pero si decides bajar a platicar puedes hacerlo

Lo pensare will

Yaten se retiro pues era muy cierto no estaría de humor para los comentarios de mina se encerró en su habitación recordando tantos momentos al lado de serena, momentos que quizás no volverían jamás.

Flash back

Oye ¿que te pasa? – Dijo serena- ¿quien te crees?

Eso mismo quiero saber yo- dijo yaten- ¿quien te crees tu? Para hacer tantas estupideces

No entiendo – dijo serena- ¿de que hablas?

Ah ahora resulta que no entiendes- dijo yaten- te hare recordar

Y de su bolsillo saco la carta que serena le había escrito, serena al ver la carta palideció, sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba, quería que la tierra la tragara

¿Ahora recuerdas? - dijo yaten- ¿como se te ocurre decir que lean la carta en el salón?

Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba serena- no dije eso yo… lo siento

Fin de Flash back

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del oji verde recordando que en sus inicios era muy arrogante con ella y ella se convirtió en su gran amor su bombón ahora era una hermosa chica de 21 años, la cual hoy ya no estaba mas a su lado.

Mientras mina y will

Así que los enamorados salieron

Si will imagínate y yo en casa sola y aburrida

Ay mina no hagas drama

No es drama will es la verdad mi armand esta muy lejos

JAJA tranquila mina

No es justo que serena y Darién derramen tanta miel mientras yo estoy si mi amor

Bueno mina yaten no la esta pasando nada bien

Si me lo imagino por cierto ¿ donde esta?

Pues en su habitación no te imaginas como esta no se convence de que la perdió

Mientras yaten los vio platicando y se quedo parado para escuchar lo que hablaban

La verdad lo siento mucho pero asi son las cosas

Pues si aunque yo me siento culpable por haberte ayudado en tu bendito plan

Yaten al escuchar eso se preguntaba ¿ que plan seria del que hablaban? Y se quedo ahí escuchando

Si tu lo dijiste bendito plan de no ser asi ellos no estarían juntos, además pues Darién no estaba muy convencido pero luego acepto, además no se puede quejar le fue muy bien

¿ a que te refieres?

Pues es que… veras ellos hay bueno tu me entiendes

JAJAJA si mina te entiendo ¿ pero cuéntame como para que ella llegara a la cabaña?

Will estaba interesado pero yaten aun mas ya que esa podía llegar a ser la oportunidad que esperaba.

Mientras mina le relataba todo a will paso a paso yaten quería estrangular a mina y luego de escuchar que will coopero pues quería despellejarlo

Asi que todo fue planeado ¿ que diría serena? – pensó

De pronto se acerco a los chicos que no notaron su presencia anterior mente

Hola mina que gusto verte

Yaten el gusto es mio

Veo que están muy animados platicando ¿ de que hablan?

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos

Pues hablamos de cómo te fue en estados unidos y me dice will que fuiste un éxito

Si es cierto, sabes mina yo me preguntaba ¿ como le fue a serena en su evento?

La pobre de mina casi se atraganta con la pregunta de yaten

Eh pues veras no conto mucho del evento solo puedo decirte que le fue muy bien

Me alegra mucho por ella por cierto ¿ esta en casa?

No ella salió con Darién a dar una vuelta

Vaya parece que Darién es el príncipe soñado el seria incapaz de mentir ¿ verdad?

Yaten ¿ a donde quieres llegar?

A ningún lado will solo fue un comentario pero no le tomen importancia

Ay yaten tu estas muy raro el desamor te ha afectado demasiado

Muy graciosa mina ya quisiera verte en mi lugar

Ay ya basta yaten supera las cosas si entre ellos todo se dio naturalmente

¿ tu crees mina? Digo no es que dude pero pensándolo bien me parece muy extraño

Will y mina se vieron entre si preguntándose si acaso habia escuchado algo

Mientras tanto serena y Darién estaban en el centro comercial paseando abrazados

¿ quieres un helado?

Si Darién me encantaría

Entonces vamos a tomar uno

Los dos caminaron a la heladería felices la verdad es que sus rostros irradiaban felicidad al máximo cada uno pidió un helado.

Serena ¿ te pasa algo?

No Darién solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy a tu lado es un sentimiento que no se como definir

Mi serena a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo tu le devolviste a mi vida alegría

Yo puedo decir lo mismo por cierto Darién tu tienes 27 años ¿ verdad?

Si serena ¿ por que?

Pues por que no los aparentas te ves como de mi edad

Hay serena que cosas se te ocurren tu eres la que no aparenta tener 21 años

Bueno Darién chiba tengas mas edad que yo o no a mi no me importa por que yo te amo y me enamoraría de ti aun cuando seas un lindo viejito con bastón

JAJAJA serena que cosas se te ocurren

De pronto a serena le sono el celular y la verdad se extraño al ver el numero Darién noto que ella se tenso un poco pero no dijo nada ya que ella tomo la llamada

Bueno

Hola bombón como estas

¿ que quieres?

Hablar contigo, me imagino que estas con el ¿ verdad?

Asi es ¿que quieres hablar conmigo?

Bueno serena tengo que decirte algo muy importante

¿Importante?

Así es y te pido que no me digas que no

Pero…

Te espero en una hora en la gruta, te aseguro que te interesa ahí estaré

Yaten colgó sin darle tiempo de contestar mientras Darién solo la observaba

¿Que paso serena?

Eh… nada Darién era will que dice que debe comentarme algo muy importante

Es que me pareció que te pusiste nerviosa

Si … bueno lo que pasa es que me asusto cuando me dijo que quiere decirme algo importante pero nada de cuidado

Entonces ¿ iras a verlo?

Pues si dentro de una hora estare en su casa

Entonces te llevo

¡NO! Darién no es necesario

Serena ¿ que me ocultas?

Nada Darién no me hagas caso ¿ seguimos paseando?

Pero no has terminado tu helado

Es que ya no quiero

¡QUE! ¿No quieres helado?

Ay Darién no te burles sigamos caminado ¿ si?

Como tu quieras serena

Asi siguieron caminado la verdad es que Darién noto que esa llamada puso nerviosa a serena pero no quería incomodarla preguntando; mientras serena se debatía entre ir o no a la gruta… y pues no podía decirle nada a Darién

Serena ¿ quieres cenar en mi casa?

Me parece una buena idea que te parece si en lo que yo hablo con will tu preparas la cena

Me parece muy bien princesa

Ok entonces así quedamos eso si Darién quiero una deliciosa cena

Ok serena como ordenes pero yo quiero mi postre

AH no te preocupes yo compro el helado tu solo dime ¿ que sabor quieres?

Darién dio una leve carcajada pues serena o no entendió o quiso salirse por la tangente

JAJA Darién ya entendí solo fue una bromita

Ay serena

Bueno Darién creo que es hora de irme a casa de will

Serena en verdad ¿ no quieres que te lleve?

No es necesario te veo a la hora de la cena ok

Si serena

Darién se acerco a ella dando un beso muy tierno y ella se quedo ahí por un momento dudo si ir o no antes que nada debía decirle a will que la cubriera pues no quería causar sospechas de nada ya que no quería tener problemas con Darién una vez hablo con Darién tomo un taxi.

Mientras yaten ya la esperaba en la gruta el por su parte pensaba en que esta era una información muy valiosa y si bien ella no lo dejaba al menos se daría el gusto de causar un disgusto entre ellos

De pronto iba llegando la rubia quien al verlo ahí se acerco a el quedando los dos de frente

Sabia que vendrías serena

Dime de una vez ¿ que quieres?

Calma serena te aseguro que lo que tengo que decirte te interesara mucho

No creo que tengas que decirme algo que me interese

Pues te equivocas serena dime ¿ fuiste a aquel dichoso evento?

¿A que viene tu pregunta?

Solo contéstame llegaste a ese evento o ¿te paso algún inconveniente para llegar?

Serena se preguntaba si sabia que paso la noche con Darién y de ser así ¿Cómo se entero?

Vaya bombón veo que mi pregunta te desconcertó

Es que no entiendo a que viene todo esto

Bueno serena como no me contestaras te lo dire yo en primer lugar se que te quedaste sin gasolina en medio de la nada, sin dinero y sin celular además se que estuviste en la cabaña del doctor ese

Serena no podía entender ¿ como era que el sabia todo eso? Realmente estaba sorprendida

¿ como supiste eso?

Mi querido bombón en verdad ¿ quieres saber?

Si yaten quiero saber de donde sacaste esa información

Esta bien serena para que lo sepas todo fue un plan de tu novio ayudado por mina claro para que todo esto pasara

Serena sintió una punzada en su pecho sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa ante las palabras de yaten

No eso no puede ser tu mientes

No serena no miento esta tarde mina y will conversaban de ello, yo los escuche al parecer will se encargo de sacarme del camino esos días

Eso no puede ser cierto por favor no inventes algo asi

¿ inventar? No serena aquí los únicos que inventaron fueron ellos además piénsalo no se te hace raro que te quedaras sin gasolina, dinero y teléfono; yo no creo que sea una coincidencia

No puede ser lo que me estas diciendo Darién jamás haría algo asi

Serena Darién no es perfecto y te lo estoy demostrando y si no me crees preguntale a tu amor a ver si es capaz de negarlo

Yo creo en Darién y no me harás dudar de el

Serena abre los ojos

Serena si bien tenia sus dudas se mantuvo firme ante yaten ya que por ningún motivo le demostraría que estaba molesta

Yaten escúchame sea esto verdad o no pues no me importa

¿ como dices? No puedo creer que no te importe no entiendes que todo fue planeado

Lo entiendo y sabes de algún modo se lo agradezco a mina, por que si es como dices nadie mas que mina tendría una idea asi

No comprendo tu forma de tomar las cosas pensé que te enojarías

Pues pensaste mal te dire con toda sinceridad que de no haber sido por ese plan yo quizás nunca hubiera aceptado lo que siento por Darién y por consiguiente creo que estar a tu lado no hubiese sido lo mejor ya que en mi corazón las cosas han cambiado

Es increíble hasta donde ese imbécil te manipula pero ya veras serena que el no es para ti

Yaten creo que esta conversación no nos llevara a nada si eso era todo lo que me dirias creo que yo me retiro

Serena dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a yaten ahí, yaten por su parte estaba muy molesto pero sabia que la duda ya la llevaba. Serena por su parte iba muy molesta y es que se preguntaba ¿como no lo pensé antes?

La rubia llamo a mina por teléfono diciéndole que la esperaba en casa de Darién para que los acompañara a cenar cosa que mina acepto gustosa

Mientras serena se detuvo un momento en el parque pues tenia que pensar lo que iba a hacer mientras su cabeza trataba de asimilar que todo fue planeado por su amiga y su querido Darién unas lagrimas de enojo resbalaban por sus mejías, siguió su camino hacia casa de Darién.

Cuando serena llego el la recibió con un beso ella correspondió a ese beso como si nada pero la verdad es que estaba muy molesta pero no lo demostró

Darién invite a mina a cenar espero que no te moleste

No serena para nada

que bien por cierto creo que no tardara en venir ¿ que estas cocinando?

Un pollo en crema con verduras

UMMM huele bien

Y te aseguro que sabe bien

Eso lo veremos Darién, por cierto te ayudare a preparar la mesa

Serena preparo la mesa, Darién sirvió la comida de pronto tocaron la puerta serena fue a abrir y en efecto era mina

Hola serena, hola Darién

Hola mina – respondieron los dos

Ay serena la verdad se me hizo extraño que me invitaras a cenar ¿hay algún motivo?

No mina ninguno, creo que ya esta todo listo asi que vamos a la mesa

Ya sentados los 3 en la mesa empezaron a platicar todo iba bien hasta que serena hablo

Saben chicos hoy en la tarde llevaba en mi bolsa la invitación de aquel dichoso evento ¿lo recuerdan?

En ese momento el semblante de mina y Darién cambio por completo

Si serena recuerdo esa invitación ¿ que sucede?

Pues verán llame ahora al numero que aparecía en la tarjeta pues para dar una disculpa, aunque tu lo hiciste por mi mina ¿ lo recuerdas?

EH… bueno si es cierto

¿ que te dijeron princesa?

Pues verán es curioso por que resulta que era el teléfono de una casa particular y no tiene nada que ver con desfiles ni nada parecido, es curioso

Bueno serena quizás se equivocaron de numero

¿ tu crees mina?

Saben hay otras cosas que hasta hoy estoy pensando, es decir no había tenido tiempo de analizarlas

¿Que cosas serena?

Pues veras Darién se me hace muy curioso que ese día me quede varada en plena carretera sin dinero y sin teléfono la verdad se me hace muy sospechoso

¿SOS…PECHOSO?

Si Darién es que si lo piensas bien parece que todo fue planeado lo que no logro entender es ¿ quien lo haría?

Hay serena como crees que va a ser planeado

No lo se mina dímelo tu

¿Yo?

Si mina tu y Darién creo que me deben una explicación

Cuando serena dijo esto los chicos se pusieron pálidos, era mas que evidente que sabia la verdad y mina metió la pata

Serena antes que nada si yaten te dijo algo no es cierto

¿ que tiene que ver yaten en esto?

Mina se dio cuenta de que no tenia salvación alguna mientras Darién estaba muy nervioso

Pues nada serena olvídalo

Y tu Darién ¿ hay algo que quieras decir?

Darién sintió una punzada en el pecho la voz de serena sonaba molesta y nunca la habia escuchado asi

Bueno serena… yo… yo…

Tú ¿que Darién?

La mirada de serena era directa para ellos, realmente estaba molesta mina por su parte ya sabia que estaba perdida así que decidió confesar la verdad, antes puso unos ojitos de borrego

Esta bien serena tu ganas, te diré como planee todo esto

OK mina estoy esperando

Pues veras serena la verdad fue idea mia todo esto

Si mina eso lo se solo tu puedes crear un plan asi de descabellado

Pues si serena será todo lo descabellado que quieras pero gracias a eso estas con este bombón

Ay mina tu no cambias, si bien te lo agradezco no pensaron en que algo podría salir mal

Pues se serena lo pensé, pero era un riesgo que tenia que correr, además no te paso nada malo; yo diría que fue todo lo contrario

Mina ese no es el punto

Exacto el punto es que pasate la noche con Darién y no te puedes quejar

Darién solo observaba a las chicas y decidió hablar

Serena yo…

No Darién ahora no termino con mina y después voy contigo y será mejor que tengas algo convincente para defenderte

En cuanto a ti mina expusiste mi vida

Si como tu digas la expuse pero te salvo tu amor, peor hubiera sido que pasaras la noche con yaten

¡Mina!

Ya serena no me agradezcas tanto y ni te enojes por que tu pierdes además un bombón como Darién no se encuentra en una cabaña todos los días

Que remedio contigo mina

Ya serena mira yo me voy por que mi presencia a qui esta demás además Darién tiene que explicarte muchas cosas, que tengan una linda noche

Diciendo esto mina se fue dejando a Darién con serena el estaba muy tenso pues no sabia que pasaría

Bien Darién Chiba ¿ que tienes que decir a tu favor?

Pues lo único que tengo que decirte serena es que lo hice por amor, se que quizás no fue la forma correcta pero a mi me pareció la única

Y dime Darién ¿ lo que paso en la cabaña también fue planeado?

Serena ¿como crees?

No lo se Darién dímelo tu

Darién se acerco a serena tomándola por la cintura y mirándola fija mente

Darién ni creas que me vas a convencer poniendo esa cara no te das cuenta que eso pudo ser peligroso

Lo se princesa pero era eso o verte con yaten todos los días de mi vida se que nada de lo que te diga me justifica pero no encontraba otra forma

Que bien a ver cuando se te ocurre secundar a mina en otro plan peor que ese, nunca lo pensé de ti Darién

Serena el amor hace que hagamos locuras

Si ya me di cuenta y no importa si esas locuras son peligrosas

Amor perdóname si

No lo se Darién ¿ que piensas hacer para que te perdone?

Pues esto…

Le dio a serena un beso que no era nada inocente era mas bien lleno de pasión y amor beso al que serena correspondió se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire

¿Me perdonas?

Si mi amor claro que si te perdono por que te amo mas que a mi vida

Gracias serena, pero ahora soy yo quien no te perdona

Serena se quedo confundida no entendía que quería decir Darién con eso

¿ no entiendo Darién?

Pues que no te perdono que me hayas mentido esta tarde ya que no fue will quien te llamo si no que yaten ¿ por que no me dijiste la verdad?

Darién yo… de verdad perdóname si no te dije nada fue por que no quería que te molestaras por ir a verlo se que no me lo hubieras permitido

Si quizás tengas razón no te hubiera permitido verlo y en todo caso tampoco ir sola a verlo, pero te conozco serena mas de lo que crees y no quiero que el te lastime

Lo se mi Darién ¿perdóname si?

No lo se ¿que piensas hacer para que te perdone?

Lo mismo que hiciste tu

Diciendo esto fue ella quien lo beso igual o mas apasionada

Vaya este tipo de perdón me gusta, te amo serena

Y yo a ti mi querido Darién

Mientras ellos se perdonaban yaten estaba que echaba chispas no podía creer que serena tomara esa postura ante lo que el le había dicho ¿ como fue que me dejaste de querer mi bombón? Se preguntaba una y otra vez

Volviendo con serena y Darién

Sabes Darién aun no puedo creer que tu y mina hayan planeado todo

Bueno serena la verdad todo lo planeo ella pero hoy se lo agradezco por que tu estas a mi lado

Te confieso que cuando yaten me lo dijo me moleste mucho pero yo se lo agradezco mucho a mina y a will claro

Si yo también estoy agradecido con will

Yo estoy agradecida con la vida Darién por ponerte en mi camino

Diciendo esto se besaron y se quedaron abrazados sintiendo que solo existían ellos dos…

**Bien aquí esta este cap como ven yaten no logro separarlos pero como lo inevitable tiene que llegar les digo que se preparen para el próximo cap y para todo lo que viene, muchas gracias por todos sus rw y por todo su apoyo al dejar un comentario. Las quiero mucho y prepárense para lo que viene ya con esta advertencia me despido.**


	25. el regreso de michiru

Como pasa el tiempo…

Habían pasado 4 hermosos meses para serena y Darién llevaban ya cuatro meses de novios y su relación era muy solida y estable el amor se respiraba a su alrededor a veces se reunían will, mina, Andrew, Darién y serena a platicar se la pasaban de lo lindo los cuatro yaten pues de vez en cuando se encontraba con serena y Darién.

Serena quería llevar una relación de amigos con yaten aunque Darién no estaba muy de acuerdo pero accedió de vez en cuando se tomaban un café o platicaban, la verdad yaten se conformaba con eso aunque en ningún momento se ha hecho a la idea de que no lo ama.

Y así llegaba un día mas a la vida de esta adorable pareja solo que este día seria diferente a todos los anteriores.

_**Serena despertaba en brazos de Darién **_

Buenos días mi querido Darién

Buenos días princesa ¿como amaneciste?

Muy bien amor siempre que despierto a tu lado mi día es excelente

Para mi también lo es oye amor hoy te veré hasta en la noche por que debo cubrir turno en el hospital

Ay no Darién eso es injusto estaré todo el día sin ti

Amor prometo verte en la noche además puedes ir a ver a Andrew , will y mina que es tu fiel amiga

Lo se pero ellos no son tu

Serena no hagas pucheros por que soy capaz de no ir a trabajar lo malo es que me despedirán si no lo hago asi que lo siento

Que malo eres Darién

Amor debo ir a trabajar

Esta bien Darién pero primero debes bañarte

Darién se metió a la ducha dejando a serena en la cama, cuando el salió serena estaba dormida

Te ves tan hermosa serena

se a cerco y le dio un beso bajo a prepara su desayuno y se dirigió al hospital dejando a su amada dormida

Serena se despertó una hora después fue directo a la ducha y después bajo a desayunar, Darién le había dejado hecho el desayuno lo calentó y se dispuso a comer pero no pudo probar nada por que el olor le hizo revolver el estomago y corrió directo al baño.

Serena esta vez si se preocupo pues ya tenia días sintiéndose así pero no habia dicho nada por que no quería preocuparlo, tampoco se lo comento a mina por que con lo indiscreta que es hubiera hablado demás.

Serena se recostó en la cama pues se sentía mal, pero esta tarde iria al medico con cuidado de que Darién no la viera para no preocuparlo.

Unos minutos después un poco mas repuesta se dirigió a su casa pero cada olor que percibía en la calle le revolvía el estomago ya una ves en su casa se disponía descansar pero mina no la dejo ya que al verla entrar un poco pálida mina se asusto mucho

Serena ¿que tienes? Traes una cara que ni te cuento

No lo se mina me siento mal

Pero ¿que sientes?

Pues me siento mareada y con nauseas aparte todo me da asco

Ven serena vamos a tu cuarto te recuestas y asi descansas

Y así lo hizo mina la ayudo a subir a su cuarto ya en su cama serena se recostó y mina se sentó a sus pies

Yo creo serena que debes ir al medico a que te revise

Si mina lo hare mas tarde aunque no debe ser algo de cuidado a lo mejor algo me cayo mal

Pues es raro por que yo te he escuchado en las madrugadas con nauseas y no es posible que la comida te caiga mal seguido, tomando en cuenta que Darién cocina

Bueno a lo mejor es alguna infección, pero no te preocupes mas tarde ire al medico eso si mina prométeme que no le dirás nada a Darién no quiero preocuparlo

Esta bien serena lo prometo pero ¿ que te parece si vamos al crown? Tal ves con un helado se te quita el malestar

Bueno además que Darién me sugirió ir ya que lo veré hasta en la noche

Pues no se diga mas cámbiate la ropa y yo te espero en la sala

Esta bien mina bajo en unos minutos

Serena se cambio de ropa y en unos de 5 minutos bajo a la sala

Bien mina vamos a ver a los chicos

Serena y mina se fueron al crown en donde estaba Andrew y will al verlas las saludaron muy gentil mente saludo que las chicas correspondieron

Es un gusto verte serena

Para mí también will; hola Andrew

Hola chicas ¿que les sirvo?

Una malteada de chocolate

A mi una de vainilla

Enseguida chicas

Will se sienta al lado de las rubia

Vaya si que es un gusto verlas chicas, bueno sobre todo tu serena que desde que andas con Darién me has abandonado

Will perdóname es que…

Es que entiende will los tortolos pasan las noches entre cenas románticas, paseos y…

Mina te puedes callar por el amor de Dios

Ya serena estaba sonrojada conociendo a mina ya sabia que era eso ultimo que diría

En eso llego Andrew con las malteadas sentándose en la mesa con los chicos

Oye serena ¿donde esta Darién?

Pues en el hospital trabajando

Que bien oye serena me sorprende ver a Darién tan enamorado después de lo que le hizo michiru

Oigan chicos a mi me da curiosidad saber como es esa mujer

Pues yo vi una foto de ella una vez en casa de Darién y la verdad es una mujer muy bonita su cabello es color agua marina sus ojos son color agua marina es un color hermoso entre azules y verdes su cara es muy linda

Ya serena no te emociones, ahora ya ella no existe mas en el corazón de Darién si no tu

En eso tienes razón mina

Claro Andrew asi como yaten ya no significa nada para el corazón de serena

Si pero yo no diría lo mismo de yaten

Ya chicos hablemos de otra cosa quieren

Si serena como digas

Mientras los chicos se la pasaban bien en el crown dos chicas recogían su equipaje en el aeropuerto de Tokio sus nombres AMY mizuno y Michiru kaio esta ultima traía una linda nena de dos años y medio en brazos el nombre de la niña Chiby chiby, una hermosa niña de cabellos rojos.

Amy y michiru tomaron un taxi hasta la casa que habían rentado días antes de llegar a Tokio ya en casa las chicas

Michiru ve a dejar a la nena en la cama para que descansemos un rato

Si amy enseguida

Michiru llevo a la cama a la niña y la deposito con cuidado, enseguida bajo a la sala

Bien michiru ¿ que piensas hacer?

Amy voy a ir a buscarlo al hospital entre mas pronto sepa que es padre es mejor

Si es lo mejor, ahora toma en cuenta que quizás el ya no te ame y su reacción al verte sea mala

Lo se amy pero lo único que quiero es que sepa que tiene una hija

Esta bien michiru yo cuido a la niña y mañana voy a ver a mis amigas

Gracias amy te lo agradezco eres la mejor amiga del mundo

Michiru se dirigió al hospital al llegar pregunto por Darién pero le dijeron que estaba en una reunión muy importante ella pidió esperarlo en su consultorio diciendo que era su novia la enfermera accedió.

Michiru se dirigió al escritorio y vio una foto de una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules

Vaya así que la modelito de quinta es tu nuevo amor serena tsukino que cosas de la vida es la amiga de amy que irónica es la vida - pensaba michiru

Mientras Darién salía de la reunión la enfermera le avisa que su novia lo esperaba en el consultorio, Darién se da prisa pues según el es serena y se lleva una gran desilusión al entrar ya que ve a esa mujer que le destruyo sus sueños

Hola Darién

¿Que haces aquí?

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Darién

No creo que haya algo que decir entre nosotros michiru

Te equivocas Darién hay mucho que decir

Te pido que salgas de aquí de inmediato

Lo siento Darién pero no me ire hasta que me escuches

¡Maldita sea michiru! No entiendes que lo último que quiero es verte

Pues lo siento por ti y si no me escuchas te seguiré a donde sea hasta que lo hagas

Darién real mente estaba molesto ¿por que tenia que volver a verla? Ahora cuando estaba tan feliz

Esta bien michiru di lo que tengas que decir y vete de una buena vez

Bien Darién lo que tengo que decirte es algo que cambiara tu vida a partir de hoy

Ya di de una buena vez lo que quieras

Tienes una hija

¿Que dices? ¿Acaso estas loca?

No Darién tu y yo tenemos una hija

Eso no es posible si tu…

Te mentí la verdad no fui capaz de hacerlo

¿Por que demonios me mentiste?

Por el simple hecho Darién que mi carrera es muy importante para mi, y si te decía que no habia abortado hubieras querido formar un hogar y eso lo hubiera estropeado todo

No puedo creerlo preferiste hacerme creer que mataste a mi hijo por tu maldita carrera

Así es Darién se que hice mal y estoy real mente arrepentida por eso decidí buscarte y decirte la verdad

Que considerada después de tanto tiempo vienes como si nada a decir "Darién tenemos una hija" y ¿que pretendes?

Yo lo único que pretendo es que conozcas a tu hija no te pido mas

Darién se sentó en su silla y se pasaba las manos en su cabeza quizás para tratar de asimilar lo que michiru le dijo, michiru se acerco hacia el tomo sus manos entre las de ella

Darién yo te amo

En ese instante el peli negro se levanto furioso

¿Que estas diciendo? Tu no conoces que es amar no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que eso significa

Darién yo se que es difícil que me creas pero es la verdad te juro que no ha habido dia que no me arrepienta de lo que hice

Tu arrepentimiento no basta michiru no tienes idea de las noches que llore por ti por que te amaba y no podía entender como fuiste capas de irte

Lo se Darién lo entiendo y puedes reprocharme todo lo que quieras pero nuestra hija no tiene la culpa sabes están dulce y frágil si la conocieras te encantaría o acaso ¿ no te importa tener una hija?

Tu como te atreves a decir algo así cuando hace 5 minutos me acabo de enterar ¿que quieres? Que te diga que formemos una familia, que te reciba con los brazos abiertos

No Darién eso lo se además es comprensible tu reacción, de verdad amor perdóname

No vuelvas a llamarme amor, esa palabra a ti te queda muy grande

Dime Darién ¿acaso hay otra?

Si en mi vida hay una mujer que supo llenar el vacio que tu dejaste una mujer a la cual amo como nunca pensé amar

Darién… perdóname por favor te lo ruego

Escucha michiru lo único que me interesa es conocer a mi hija

Como quieras Darién puedes ir ahora mismo si lo deseas, ven vamos nuestra hija nos espera

La verdad Darién quería conocer a la niña a pesar de que estaba contrariado por la noticia en su corazón había una alegría una niña hermosa que conocería en unos minutos

Yo te sigo en mi carro michiru

Ok Darién vamos

Darién y michiru caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al estacionamiento cada uno subió a su auto empezaron a conducir mientras la mente iba en sus propios pensamientos

Darién estaba nervioso pues hace unos minutos se entero que tiene una hija de pronto a su pensamiento vino serena ¿como decirle a serena que tengo una hija? Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza

Mientras michiru solo pensaba como sacar provecho de la situación algo se le ocurriría para que causar problemas entre Darién y serena o mejor aun sepáralos.

Por fin llegaron a casa de michiru en donde amy cuidaba a chiby chiby

¿Amy?

Aquí estoy en la sala michiru

Michiru y Darién se dirigieron allá

Mira amy el es el padre de chiby chiby, Darién chiba

Mucho gusto Darién, Amy Mizuno

El gusto es mío

Amy ¿donde esta chiby chiby?

Dormida ya le di de comer y como no venias la dormí

Gracias amy subiremos a verla, acompáñame Darién

Los dos subieron a la habitación de la niña era una habitación muy linda decorada con papel tapiz de princesas, juguetes y una hermosa cuna

Ven Darién aquí esta nuestra hija

Darién se acerco a la cuna y al ver a la niña con una hermosa pijama de conejito sus ojos se cristalizaron su corazón latía rápidamente tenia frente a el a su hija

¿Puedo cargarla?

Claro que si Darién

En el instante Darién tomo a la niña entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado Darién sentía una sensación tan cálida al tener a su hija en los brazos, con mucho cuidado deposito un beso en la frente de la niña las lagrimas brotaron de los bellos ojos de Darién

¿Verdad que esta hermosa?

Si michiru es una niña muy linda

Darién siéntate aquí

¿Por que michiru? ¿Por que me lo ocultaste?

Darién perdóname se que hice mal pero podemos comenzar de nuevo con nuestra hija y formar una familia como siempre quisiste

No michiru nosotros ya no existe y desde ya te dejo claro me hare cargo de la niña, le daré lo que necesite pero no sueñes que habrá algo entre nosotros

Pero Darién…

Lo siento michiru fuiste tu quien decidió hace años que estuviéramos separados, además yo estoy muy enamorado

Esta bien Darién como tu digas

Me alegro que lo entiendas

Mientras tanto serena y los chicos aun estaban en el crown cuando

Oye serena tu tienes que ir a donde quedamos y ya se esta haciendo noche

Si mina

¿ a donde iras serena?

A recoger a Darién al hospital quiero darle la sorpresa

Vaya si que tienes muy consentido a Darién

Así es Andrew si yo te contara como lo consiente

Mina cállate

Esta bien serena

Oigan chicos pues yo me voy por Darién

Serena yo te acompaño, al menos te dejo en la entrada del hospital

Eh… bueno esta bien mina te veo en la casa mas tarde

Si serena

Adiós Andrew

Adiós serena salúdame a Darién

Si lo hare

Así will y serena se dirigieron al hospital

Dime serena ¿lo amas mucho verdad?

Si will no sabes cuanto lo amo

Me alegra mucho verte feliz serena en verdad

Gracias, aunque sabes will yo me siento mal por yaten yo no quería que las cosas se dieran así

Lo se serena no te preocupes ya se le pasara, aunque no te niego que esta mal

Me lo imagino sabes tu mejor que nadie sabes que ame a yaten desde que lo conocí y cuanto sufrí cuando el se fue y que cuando regreso me sentí feliz pues lo deseaba con toda el alma

Si serena pero no te preocupes tu se feliz

Asi será

Bien serena llegamos, me voy y nos vemos luego

Ok gracias will

Serena entro al hospital y de pronto se mareo fue sujetada por una enfermera

Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Si solo fue un mareo

Venga siéntese por acá

Gracias

Dígame señorita ¿estos mareos han sido frecuentes?

La verdad si por eso venia a pasar consulta

Bien enseguida le tomo sus datos dígame aparte de los mareos ¿que mas ha sentido?

Pues vera algunas comidas me revuelven el estomago, y tengo nauseas pero alguna comida me ha caído mal

Ya veo sabe señorita le parece si la paso con una ginecóloga

Si esta bien

Entonces permítame en unos minutos la llamo para que pase

Ok gracias

Ay Dios mío será posible que… - pensaba serena

Mientas tanto Darién con michiru aun estaban en la habitación de la nena, Darién aun tenia la niña en brazos cuando ella abrió sus ojitos la niña lo miraba fijamente

Hola princesa

Fueron las primeras palabras de Darién al ver despierta a su hija

Michiru se acerco a la niña dándole un beso en la frente, la niña le extendió los brazos y ella la tomo

Mira chiby chiby el es tu papa

¿ pa… pa?

Si bebe el es tu papa

De velda eles mi papa

Si pequeña soy tu papa

Y ¿polque no habías venido a velme?

Vaya que pregunta como decirle a la nena que no había venido por que hace minutos se entero que tenia una hija, michiru hablo

Veras amor como nosotros estábamos de viaje tu papa no podía verte por eso lo ves hasta hoy

Ah teno un papa muy guapo

Y yo tengo una bella niña a la que quiero mucho

Y tamien ¿quieles a mama?

Como responderle eso a una niña que no comprendería la situación

Ya chiby chiby tu papa nos quiere mucho a las dos

Que beno

Mientras tanto serena aun estaba con la ginecóloga

Bien señorita serena le dejare unos exámenes solo para confirmar mi diagnostico

¿Diagnostico?

Si señorita lo mas posible es que usted este embarazada

¿Embarazada?

Si señorita le dejare unos exámenes para que se los practique mañana y en la tarde le tendré los resultados

Si como diga

La doctora dio a serena la orden de los exámenes que debía practicarse mañana y se retiro rumbo a su casa caminando

Ay Dios un hijo de Darién y mío eso seria lo mejor que podría pasarme si eso es verdad sere la mujer mas feliz del mundo y estoy seguro que Darién también lo será – pensaba serena

Mientras Darién aun estaba en la habitación de la niña con michiru veía la hora ya que había prometido a serena ir a verla

Michiru debo irme ya es tarde

Esta bien Darién como gustes

Darién tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente

Papa ¿ ya te vas?

Si hermosa pero prometo venir a verte mañana

¿Podque no te quedas?

No puedo chiby chiby pero mañana vendre

Yo te estale espelando

Si hija mañana vendre

Darién se despidió de su hija pidiéndole a michiru que lo acompañara afuera michiru tomo a la niña y se la dio a amy un momento

Dime Darién ¿que pasa?

Michiru ahora que regresaste voy a intentar llevar una relación cordial contigo por nuestra hija, me hare cargo de lo que necesite y vendre a visitarla; pero no pienses que entre nosotros habrá algo mas que una buena relación

Lo entiendo Darién y puedes venir cuando quieras no te preocupes yo no insistiré en nada que te incomode

Me alegras que lo entiendas michiru pasa buenas noches

Diciendo esto Darién se subió a su auto rumbo a casa de serena no sabia como iba a reaccionar serena al saber que el tenia una hija, tenia miedo de que no lo comprendiera.

Mientras serena acababa de llegar a su casa mina aun no habia llegado se sento en el sofá realmente estaba feliz con la posibilidad de ser madre pero no le diría nada a Darién hasta estar segura.

De pronto tocaron la puerta ella se levanto a abrir y para su sorpresa era Darién el enseguida le dio un beso y la abrazo

Amor te extrañe mucho

Yo también serena dime ¿ya cenaste?

Pues la verdad no pero no tengo hambre, quizás mas tarde coma algo

¿ te gustaría ir al parque?

Si Darién me encanta la idea

Los dos salieron rumbo al parque tomados de la mano pero serena pudo notar que algo no andaba bien pues Darién se habia mantenido callado en todo el camino, por fin llegaron al parque y se sentaron bajo un árbol

¿ que tal tu día serena?

Pues bien pase con los chicos platicando mucho pero te extrañe

Yo también a ti

Dime Darién ¿ocurre algo? Es que te veo preocupado

Darién no sabia como decirle que michiru estaba de regreso y con una hija

Serena hay algo que debo decirte y quiero que me escuches por favor

Darién me asustas ¿que pasa?

Lo que pasa serena es que michiru esta en Tokio

¿Michiru? Y ¿como lo sabes?

Esta tarde estuvo en mi consultorio

¿ por que?

Veras para mi fue una sorpresa verla ahí

Lo se Darién pero ¿ por que te busco después de tanto tiempo?

Serena te pido que me escuches por favor ya que lo que tengo que decirte es algo un tanto delicado

Ya Darién habla

Michiru regreso para decime que tengo una hija

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿una hija? Se preguntaba para si

¿Una hi...ja?

Si serena así es la niña tiene 2 años y medio y la verdad yo estoy muy desconcertado aun no puedo asimilar la noticia

¿ conociste a tu hija?

Si amor la vi hoy en la tarde es una niña muy hermosa sabes

Serena sentía una punzada en el corazón presentía que la llegada de michiru no traería nada bueno

Darién ¿ por que te oculto algo asi?

Según ella por su maldita carrera pero eso es algo que no le perdono

Si Darién te entiendo pero debes sentirte feliz por que tienes una hija, que es lo mas importante

No serena ahora tengo a las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida mi hija y el amor de mi vida tu

Darién tengo miedo

No tienes por que serena yo te amo mas que a mi vida

Pero Darién tienes una hija

Si amor lo se tengo una hija de la cual me hare cargo y velare por ella pero no quiere decir que vuelva con michiru a la única que amo es a ti claro si me aceptas con mi hija

Serena abrazo a Darién con todas sus fuerzas

Claro que si Darién yo te amo y no me veo con nadie más a mi lado y si amor te acepto con tu hija eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo

Gracias serena por ser tan linda

De nada Darién es solo que esa niña merece tener tu cariño y tu el de ella y yo te apoyare

Gracias serena te amo

Yo también a ti Darién te amo mas que a mi vida

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente para darse un beso después se abrazaron permaneciendo así

Mientras michiru y amy

Sabes michiru Darién me parece un buen tipo

Si amy lo es lastima que ya no es para mi

¿ por que lo dices michiru?

El esta enamorado de otra mujer y me lo dejo muy claro

Es lógico que haya hecho su vida michiru tu te fuiste sin decirle nada

Lo se amy pero al verlo hoy me di cuenta que nunca deje de amarlo que es el amor de mi vida

Ay michiru creo que eso debes olvidarlo

Lo se oye ¿me llevas a conocer a tus amigas mañana?

Pues claro se que les dara mucho gusto ver a chiby chiby asi por fin conoces a mina y serena

Será un placer te lo aseguro

Mientras tanto Darién habia llevado a serena a su casa mina ya se encontraba ahí junto a ellos en la sala

Oigan chicos ¿ por que esas caras?

Pues veras mina te diremos por que de todas maneras te vas a enterar

Me asustan ¿ que pasa?

Lo que pasa es que la ex de Darién esta en Tokio

Hay y ¿eso que? Ni que viniera por Darién o me ¿equivoco?

Veras mina michiru vino a decirme que tenemos una hija

QUEEEEEE pero como es posible eso

Ella no aborto mina

Pero dime Darién ¿que piensas hacer?

Pues estar cerca de mi hija el tiempo que me sea posible, también ayudare a michiru con los gastos de la niña

Eso esta bien Darién pero y ¿michiru?

Ella si bien es la madre de mi hija, mas no es la mujer que amo y eso se lo deje muy claro

Pues que alivio por que no es justo que ustedes se separen después de lo que ha costado que estén juntos

Si mina gracias a ti y ten por seguro que no dejare a serena para nada

Eso me alegra sin embargo serena te veo triste

No es solo que me siento un poco cansada pero nada mas

Entonces te dejo para que descanses amor vere mañana

Si Darién nos vemos mañana

Los dos se despidieron con un beso Darién se fue y mina y serena subieron a su habitación

Bien serena dime ¿ que te pasa? Y no me mientas que te conozco es por ella ¿ verdad?

Si mina tengo mucho miedo de perder a Darién

Pero serena el te ama

Eso no lo dudo mina pero tiene una hija con ella

Si lo se pero el no lo sabia y el hecho de que tenga una hija con ella no quiere decir que se casen asi que no te preocupes que yo estare contigo

Gracias mina

Por cierto ¿ que te dijo el medico?

Ah me dejo unos análisis para mañana pero no es nada grave

Que bueno

Mientras las dos rubias platicaban Darién estaba en casa de Andrew contándole lo sucedido

No Darién no te creo michiru aquí y con una hija tuya

Así es Andrew imagínate mi sorpresa

Y serena ¿ ya lo sabe?

Si y la verdad lo tomo bien aunque se que tiene miedo de que esto nos separe

Entiendo a serena pero te conozco y se que no volerias con michiru

Estas en lo correcto yo jamás regresaría con ella eso se lo deje muy claro mi único amor es serena

Eso lo se pero sabes creo que yaten puede ver una muy buena oportunidad en esto, ya que el no se da por vencido

Eso lo se pero ni yaten ni michiru van a destruir mi felicidad y la de serena

Mientras yaten se encontraba en su habitación

Bombón cuanto te extraño ya veras que al mínimo error de Darién yo estaré ahí - pensaba yaten

Michiru mientras estaba en el cuarto de su hija ya la niña estaba dormida

Darién sigues tan guapo no has cambiado lastima que estés enamorado de esa insípida modelo pero bueno algo se me ocurrirá para separarlos – pensaba michiru

Serena por su parte no podía dormir y no es que le preocupara que Darién tuviera una hija, si no que michiru estuviera cerca eso le producía miedo ya que no quería perder a Darién… y algo en el fondo le decía que michiru traería problemas…

**Hola mis queridas niñas aquí les dejo este cap como ven que michi ya regreso y con una niña hija de Darién… ahora ¿que pasara mas adelante? Pues solo les dire que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Gracias por sus rw ya pasamos de 300 y digo pasamos por que si bien yo escribo pues sin su apoyo no seria igual. Responderé sus rw como siempre lo hago y prometo actualizar pronto. Las quiero mucho **


	26. la visita de amy y michiru

¿Que tanto puede cambiar la vida? …

A la mañana siguiente serena despertó mina aun estaba dormida así que con cuidado se levanto se baño bajo a comer algo de fruta de pronto sono el teléfono de la casa ella se levanto a contestar

Buenos días princesa

Darién mi amor me gusta mucho escucharte

Pensé que estarías dormida

No lo que pasa es que tengo algo que hacer por eso me levante temprano

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No Darién no es necesario, dime ¿a que horas estarás en el hospital?

Pues en una hora mas o menos

Bien entonces te veo en la tarde

Si amor, por cierto serena hoy iré a visitar a chiby chiby

Que lindo nombre el de tu hija, ve a visitarla yo te esperare

Gracias por comprender amor

No Darién gracias a ti te veo después

Terminando la llamada serena termino de comer y se fue directo al hospital a realizarse los exámenes, unas ves ya realizadas le informaron que el resultado se lo darían en la tarde.

Serena iba caminado por el parque cuando

Bombón

¿Yaten?

Si bombón ¿que haces aquí sola?

Ah bueno tenía algo que hacer que gusto verte yaten

¿Enserio?

Si yaten tu sabes que si

A mi también serena en verdad me alegra tanto verte ¿quieres platicar conmigo un momento?

Si yaten claro

Mientras ellos platicaban amy y michiru se estaban arreglando para ir a visitar a serena y mina claro que michiru lo hacia con la intención de conocer a serena.

Mientras mina ya se había levantado a buscar a serena pero no la encontró recordó que debía hacerse unos análisis y se quedo mas tranquila

Mientras serena y yaten seguían platicando

Oye yaten ¿quieres acompañarme a mi casa?

No quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio bombón

No te preocupes Darién sabe que tu y yo somos amigos

Bueno esta bien vamos

Los dos chicos se fueron caminando para yaten era como antes en aquellos tiempos de colegio pero la verdad que lejos quedaron aquellos tiempos, serena por su parte estaba feliz de tener la amistad de yaten pero por que era muy ingenua hasta cierto punto.

Llegaron a la casa y mina los recibió aunque claro le sorprendió ver ahí a yaten

Hola mina

Hola yaten que gusto verte, serena me tenias muy preocupada

Hay mina lo siento, siéntate yaten

Gracias bombón

Mina se acerco a serena

Oye serena ¿de que me perdí?

Ay mina no exageres

Sabes bombón hace mucho que no estaba aquí la verdad ya lo extrañaba

JAJAJA que ocurrencias las tuyas por cierto ¿ya desayunaste?

Si desayune con will temprano

Ok

En ese instante tocaron la puerta

¿Quien será?

Ay serena yo creo que es Darién yaten yo que tu me escondía

Mina ¡que graciosa!

Bueno si te pega allá tú

Ya chicos mina ve a abrir por favor

Si como digas

Cuando mina abre la puerta no puede creer lo que veía

¿AMY?

Si mina soy yo

AHHHHHHHHHH que alegría verte

Las dos chicas se abrazaron

¿Donde esta serena?

Pasa amy ella esta aquí en la sala

Serena al ver a amy salió a abrazarla estaba feliz de ver a su amiga

Que bien te ves amy

Lo mismo digo

¿Yaten? Que sorpresa no has cambiado nada

Amy Mizuno que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo

Ay amy ¿cuando llegaste?

Anoche pero pues tuve cosas que hacer por eso vine hoy

Michiru que había observado la escena y sobre todo había observado a serena

Amy ¿quien es ella?

Ay chicas perdón que la haya traido ella es mi amiga michiru kaio

Serena no podía creer que ella estuviera en su casa la impresión fue tanta que sintió un mareo pero yaten la sostuvo

Bombón ¿que tienes?

Nada yaten no te preocupes

Serena déjame revisarte

No amy estoy bien

Mina sabia que había causado ese mareo en serena, serena le hizo señas a mina que no dijera nada

Ya me siento bien disculpa amy fue la emoción de verte

Ay serena no me asustes como les decía ella es michiru mi amiga

Mucho gusto michiru mi nombre es serena

Para mi es un placer conocerte

El es yaten el novio de serena

No amy serena y yaten ya no son novios

UPS lo siento no sabia

No hay problema amy ya te contaremos todo

Mucho gusto yaten

El gusto es mío michiru

Los dos se dieron la mano mirándose fijamente por alguna extraña razón

Disculpa michiru ¿ella es tu hija?

Ah si serena es chiby chiby

Es una niña muy hermosa

Gracias se parece a su padre

Siéntense por favor

Gracias serena

Chicas es un gusto verlas de verdad me alegra tanto estar con ustedes

A nosotras también amy

Vaya chicas díganme como es que ¿ustedes dos ya no son novios? Bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo es que yaten se fue y luego tu también

Hay amy ni te imaginas

De pronto chiby chiby ya había ensuciado su pañal

Perdón ¿podrían prestarme el cuarto para cambiar a la nena?

Si claro

Si quieres bombón yo la llevo para que tú y mina pongan sobre aviso de todo a amy

Gracias yaten

En lo que serena estaba con amy y mina poniendo al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, mientras yaten y michiru estaban en el cuarto

Vaya yaten no has cambiado nada que irónico encontrarnos aquí

Lo mismo digo michiru, quien iba a decir tu yo de nuevo nos encontramos

Dime yaten ¿esa era tu novia por la que estabas mal cuando nos conocimos?

Si michiru ella es mi dulce bombón

Pero por lo que veo ya no es tuya

No quiero hablar de eso michiru

Dame un segundo en lo que cambio a la nena

Michiru cambio el pañal de chiby chiby y le puso un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel con revuelos le arreglo sus coletas y la tomo en brazos

Bien yaten me gustaría platicar contigo pero en otro lugar

Si michiru tú dime cuando

Pues mira dame tú numero de celular y cuando Darién se vaya de la casa te llamo

Un momento dijiste ¿Darién?

Si ¿lo conoces?

Será mejor que esperemos a estar en otro lugar toma este es mi numero

Así los dos bajaron con la nena mientras las chicas aun platicaban

Serena trato de no mostrarse nerviosa ante michiru aunque la verdad si lo estaba

Ya todos en la sala siguieron conversando

Vaya serena si que han cambiado las cosas entre yaten y tu pero me alegra que sean amigos

Pues si amy la verdad es que lo somos

Oye serena pues perdona pero yo tengo curiosidad ¿estas enamorada de alguien?

Serena iba a responder pero mina se adelanto

Pues déjame decirte michiru que por suerte si serena esta enamorada de un hombre maravilloso y son muy felices

Ah gracias mina por tu aclaración, la verdad ese hombre debe ser el hombre perfecto

Pues si michiru aunque cometió sus errores en el pasado enamorándose de gente que no valía la pena, pero por suerte ya se regenero

Michiru hubiese querido jalonear a mina pero tuvo que contenerse

Bombón yo me retiro ya que es una plática de mujeres, fue un gusto verte amy adiós bombón

Serena lo acompaño hasta la puerta

Gracias por acompañarme yaten

De nada bombón

Ahora ya quedaron las tres chicas y la nena

Saben voy a la cocina a traer algo de tomar

Si serena aquí te esperamos

Espera serena yo te ayudo

Dijo michiru levantándose y encargándole la niña a amy

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la cocina, serena no sabía que pretendía michiru

Sabes michiru tienes una linda bebe

Gracias serena la verdad es lo mas preciado que tengo

Si me lo imagino un hijo es algo muy lindo

Si más si ese hijo crece junto a sus padres ¿no lo crees?

Pues tienes razón pero muchas veces por una u otra razón eso no puede ser

Pero hay cosas serena que sabes la vida nos da muchas veces oportunidad de no cometer los mismos errores

¿A que te refieres?

A nada en especial yo me entiendo

Después de eso

Las dos chicas salieron hacia la sala con refresco y pastel

Michiru la niña se durmió

Si me permites michiru la puedo llevar al cuarto

Claro serena con gusto

Serena tomo a la niña en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la recamara recostó a la niña en la cama con mucho cuidado

Eres tan linda niña y se que Darién esta feliz de tenerte y sabes creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien – pensaba serena mientras acariciaba las coletas de la niña

La dejo en la cama y bajo a la sala en donde las chicas habían tenido una conversación decente aunque mina y michiru pues se mataban con las miradas de pronto serena se unió a las chicas

Michiru la niña se quedo dormida

Gracias serena eres muy amable en un momento nos vamos por que chiby chiby tiene que ver a su papa

Serena no dijo nada pues no iba a darle por su lado a michiru ni iba a propiciar dimes y diretes

Amy ¿te quedaras en Tokio?

No del todo serena ya que solo estoy aquí por ustedes y estaré cubriendo una plaza por un tiempo

Ah bien amy eso quiere decir que ¿estarás en el hospital de Tokio?

Así es mina

Entonces amy quizás ya conozcas a Darién

¿Darién?

Si amy Darién Chiba el trabaja en ese hospital

Vaya pues la verdad si lo conozco pero por que llego a nuestra casa

No me digas amy ¿ a quien llego a visitar?

Amy iba a responder pero michiru le gano

Pues a mi querida mina

Ay no me digas que te dio algún ataque de remordimiento y pediste un doctor por que déjame decirte que lo que tu necesitas es un exorcista para que te saque el demonio que llevas dentro

Ahora a michiru si le hervía la sangre mientras amy y serena se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que había dicho mina

Ay mina si que tienes sentido del humor pero lamento decepcionarte por que Darién me llego a ver por que tenemos una hija en común

Mira que sorpresa la que le diste a Darién pero sabes a mi se me hace muy extraño que de repente te hayas acordado de Darién

Pues mira mina a ti no tengo por que darte explicaciones

Amy quien no entendía nada de nada solo observaba y hablo

Chicas alguien puede decirme ¿que pasa aquí?

Amy pues veras

Lo que pasa es que Darién y yo somos novios

¿QUEEEEEEEE? Hay chicas esto no me lo esperaba

Pues si amy así es tu amiga y Darién son novios

Amy en ese momento sabe que su situación será un poco complicada pues sus dos amigas sienten algo por el mismo hombre

Amy será mejor que nos vayamos Darién no debe de tardar voy por la nena y nos vamos

Michiru si no te molesta quisiera quedarme con ellas en lo que Darién esta con ustedes

Ok amy no hay problema voy por la niña y me voy a ver a Darién

Un momento michiru no confundas las cosas Darién si bien es cierto tu veras a Darién pero el vera a su hija no a ti

Michiru se fue a traer a la niña ignorando el comentario de mina que pues para desgracia de ella era la pura verdad

Mina ya por favor no te exaltes

Ay serena es que con esa mujer es imposible es mas insoportable que tener una cucaracha en casa

Realmente mina estaba furiosa pero no se iba a rebajar a el nivel de esa

Así michiru salió con la niña en brazos despidiéndose de todas y dejando a las tres chicas ahí

Mientras las chicas platicaban Darién había salido mas temprano y se fue al centro con Andrew y will quienes pues lo acompañaron a comprar un regalo para su hija

Vaya Darién si que la haces de papa

Es que will es una sensación tan linda tener a tu hija en tus brazos que no puedo explicar

JAJAJA quien diría Darién todo un súper papa

No te burles Andrew

No hermano no lo hago es solo que es la verdad pero en fin ¿que le compararas a tu hija?

Pues no se la verdad quisiera comprarle tantas cosas que no se que seria lo mas adecuado

Pues que te parece una linda muñeca a las niñas siempre les agradan esas cosas

Es cierto will tiene razón en eso a las niñas le gustan las muñecas

Ok chicos pero hay que encontrar la muñeca perfecta aunque todo seria mas fácil si mi princesa estuviera aquí

Ya Darién deja de pensar en serena y vamos por el regalo de tu hija

Los tres chicos visitaron varias jugueterías hasta que encontraron una muñeca muy hermosa que traía su vestido, zapatos, baberos y todo lo que trae una muñeca para una niña pequeña pidió que se la envolvieran para regalo y ya tenia el regalo para su hija

Andrew y will se despidieron de Darién ya que solo lo acompañaron a escoger el regalo, Darién va rumbo a casa de michiru muy feliz para ver a su hija

Michiru estaba terminando de arreglar a la niña la cual llevaba un vestido blanco con pequeños patitos bordados alrededor y unas sandalias blancas muy lindas que le hacen juego con el vestido y sus dos coletas.

De pronto tocaron la puerta era el hermoso de Darién con el regalo para su hija, michiru fue a abrir con a niña en brazos

Pasa Darién

Gracias michiru

Chiby chiby al verlo empezó a echarle los brazos para que la cargara el la tomo

¿Como esta mi princesa hoy?

Ben podque venite a velme

Y sabes que te traje un regalo

Que beno papa

Darién se sintió feliz al escuchar que la niña le dijo papa

Sabes mi vida te quiero mucho

Yo tamien papa oye ¿me das mi legalo?

Claro que si mi vida espero que te guste

Darién le dio el regalo a la nena y le ayudo a abrirlo

Me guta el legalo glacias papa, mida mama ¿veldad que esta dindo?

Si chiby chiby esta muy linda la muñeca damela te la guardo para que estes con tu papa

Papa quelo il a paseal contigo

A mi también me gustaría te prometo que el fin de semana te llevo a pasear conmigo por que quiero presentarte a alguien

¿Ila mi mama?

No hija solo iremos tú y yo ¿ te gusta la idea?

Si me guta

Darién pero no me digas que mi hija pasara el fin de semana

Mira michiru en primer lugar tengo derecho de salir con mi hija, en segundo esa mujer se llama serena y es la mujer que amo y en tercer lugar no te preocupes saldremos temprano con la niña y la traeré en la noche

Pero Darién chiby chiby quizás no se sienta bien con tu novia

Eso ya lo veremos michiru

Michiru de pronto recordó que hablaría con yaten mas tarde

Oye Darién ya que mañana es sábado ¿por que no te la llevas contigo?

Por mi no hay problema así que dame las cosas de la niña

Bien Darién te pondré todo lo necesario para la niña en su maleta dame un segundo y regreso

Michiru dejo a Darién con la niña y se fue a preparar la maleta de la niña

Bien chiby chiby me encanta la idea de que vayas conmigo

Darién tenia a la niña sobre sus piernas y le hacia pucheros y la niña sonreía mucho Darién estaba feliz.

Mientras serena, amy y mina seguían platicando

Oye ami ¿vamos al crown para que saludes a Andrew?

Eso seria genial ¿ vamos todas?

No amy lo siento yo tengo algo que hacer asi que no las acompañare me saludan a los chicos

Ok serena yo regreso mas tarde

Vamos amy

Serena me despido nos vemos después

Bye amy diviértete y bienvenida a Tokio

Gracias serena

Cuando las chicas salieron serena se fue al hospital por el resultado de sus análisis estaba nerviosa por el resultado de inmediato llego y la pasaron con la doctora

Buenas tardes señorita serena

Buenas tardes

Bien ya tengo el resultado de sus análisis

¿ que tengo doctora? ¿ es algo malo?

No señorita es todo lo contrario permítame felicitarla por que usted tiene dos meses de embarazo

Serena se sintió feliz al escuchar la noticia pero a la ves estaba nerviosa

¿Esta segura? ¿Mi bebe esta bien?

Calma señorita no se preocupe su bebe esta muy bien, así que tranquila eso si debe cuidarse bien es decir seguir los cuidados necesarios en un embarazo para que su bebe sea fuerte y sano

Si le prometo que lo hare

Bien señorita entonces felicidades

Gracias de verdad es la mejor noticia que he recibido

Me da gusto que esta noticia le de gusto

Después de unos minutos mas serena salió del hospital manejo hasta el parque en donde se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol se toco su vientre y pensó

_Mi bebe hermoso eres un pedacito mío y de Darién no sabes que feliz me hace que crezcas en mi, prometo cuidarte y esperarte con ansias se que cuando le diga a tu papa que vienes en camino será muy feliz._

Serena estaba feliz por ser mama pero pues estaba nerviosa por la presencia de michiru es que simplemente no le daba buena espina

Mientras Darién estaba frente a la casa de serena toco la puerta pero nadie salió así que decidió llamarla

Hola Darién

Serena amor estoy aquí afuera de tu casa

Darién perdóname estoy aquí en el parque enseguida voy para alla

Si princesa aquí te espero

Serena subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa no sin antes guardar bien los resultados a los pocos minutos llego a casa

Darién estaba con chiby chiby en brazos al verla la recibió con un beso

Amor perdón por hacerte esperar

No importa serena pero ¿ donde estabas?

En el parque entremos Darién entro con la niña la cual solo miraba a serena

Ya en la sala

Mira amor ella es mi hija chiby chiby

Si amor esta muy linda sabes la conocí hoy pues michiru estuvo aquí

¿Pero como?

Pues si es amiga de amy pero eso no importa

Serena perdón si te hizo pasar un mal rato

No amor para nada

Mira chiby chiby ella es la persona que quiero que conozcas ella se llama serena

La niña miro a serena

Me guta tu nobe pedo no pedo decilo

No importa amor ¿ puedo cargarte?

Ti

Serena cargo a la niña en sus brazos

Tu ¿queles muto a mi papa?

Si chiby chiby lo quiero mucho

Y ¿me queles a mi?

Si pequeña a ti también te quiero mucho

Serena mientras cargaba a la niña se sentó junto a Darién

Darién ¿ por que tienes tu a la niña?

Veras serena yo le pedí a michiru que me dejara con ella para ir a pasear los tres juntos mañana claro si estas de acuerdo

Mi Darién eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo sabes que si me encantaría pasar el dia de mañana contigo y con chiby chiby

Gracias serena de verdad

No amor gracias a ti

La niña solo los miraba agarrando un poco del cabello de serena

Teno habe

Darién oíste tiene hambre veamos creo que puedo prepararle un colado de verduras

¿ te gustaría eso pequeña?

Ti me guta

Bien toma Darién en lo que yo lo preparo

Serena se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena de la nena y en unos minutos ya estaba

Bien Darién creo que tu la tienes y yo le doy la comida

Si amor como tu digas

Así los dos alimentaron a la niña aunque intentaban que la niña no se ensuciara era imposible aun asi le daban de comer

Mientras tanto michiru y yaten ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse yaten la recogió en su casa y se fueron a la gruta

Vaya que lugar mas hermoso, déjame adivinar aquí pasaste lindos momentos con tu amada

Deja tu sarcasmo a un lado quieres

Bien dime yaten ¿conoces a Darién?

Asi es para mi desgracia si lo conozco ese me quito a bombón

Vaya Darién te quito a serena y ella me quito a Darién que interesante

Sabes michiru tengo una duda aquella noche que estuvimos en un evento y pasaste la noche conmigo tu me dijiste que tenias novio ¿te referías a Darién?

Así es yaten imagínate que diría Darién si descubre que le fui infiel contigo, o que diría tu adorada serena

No te atrevas michiru por que tu puedes salir perdiendo mas que yo

Tal vez yaten aunque sabes llegado el momento quizás tanto tu como yo podríamos ganar

¿ que quieres decir?

Que tal vez tu serena vuelva a tu lado pero ya veremos como se dan las cosas

Michiru tu ¿amas a Darién?

Quizás si o no pero en fin tenemos una hija en común, es atractivo y creo que es valido tratar de recuperarlo creo que Darién vendría siendo como la cereza del pastel imagínate tengo una exitosa carrera, dinero, una hija que si bien la maternidad no es lo mío pero pues no todo es perfecto en la vida y para terminar quizás muy pronto un esposo

Vaya michiru eres muy ambiciosa pero fíjate que según mis cuentas chiby chiby podría ser tan hija mía como de Darién

Eso no te atrevas a repetirlo yaten

¿Por que? Acaso estoy en lo correcto

Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Mi querida michiru ten mucho cuidado no te atrevas a hacerle nada a serena por que te aseguro que no me importara decirle a Darién que lo engañabas conmigo y que chiby chiby puede ser mi hija

Tu no te atreverías

Has la prueba

Escucha yaten como ya te dije tu y yo nos podemos beneficiar de esta situación

Los dos se quedaron hablando en la gruta mientras que serena y Darién:

Bien Darién ya esta cambiada y dormida sabes se ve tan linda dormida

Si es una niña muy linda sabes tiene los ojos de mi madre al igual que tu, amor quisiera pedirte algo

Dime Darién

Es que bueno podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo y con mi hija

Darién claro que si por lo que veo no tienes ni idea de que vas a hacer con ella ¿verdad?

La verdad es que no por eso necesitamos que nos cuides a los dos ¿aceptas?

Claro Darién los cuidare a los dos como mi mas grande tesoro, solo dejame le dejo una nota a mina y llevo ropa para el paseo de mañana

Ok princesa yo espero

Mientras serena preparaba sus cosas el cargaba a su hija con mucha ternura, minutos después ya iban rumbo a casa de Darién serena llevaba a la niña en sus brazos con su hermosa pijama de conejito, una vez llegaron a casa de Darién subieron a la habitación

Bien Darién chiby chiby dormirá en medio de nosotros deja cerca los biberones y los pañales por si despierta mas noche

Como digas amor

Serena puso a la niña en medio de la cama se fue hacia la ventana el cielo estaba estrellado ella se quedo viendo las estrellas fija mente de pronto los brazos de Darién la rodearon

¿En que piensas princesa?

Pienso en lo mucho que te amo

Yo también te amo

Serena se dio vuelta quedando de frente a Darién los dos se abrazaron por un instante

Dime Darién ¿ que haremos mañana?

Tengo pensado pasar el día con mis dos amores ¿ te parece la idea?

A mi me encanta la pasaremos muy bien los tres juntos

Asi será amor oye ¿ me das un beso?

Claro que si amor

Y al instante sus labios se unieron para darse ese beso lleno de amor

Bien señor chiba es hora de dormir

Como tu digas princesa vamos a dormir

Los dos se acostaron junto a la niña dejándola en medio, de pronto la niña se dio vuela para el lado donde estaba serena la niña la abrazo y serena le envolvió en sus brazos Darién quien observaba la escena ya que no se había dormido al igual que serena dijo

Sabes amor parece que chiby chiby te quiere mucho, me encanta como te ves con ella en abrazándola

Darién como no hacerlo si es tu hija

Darién le dio un beso a serena y la abrazo tanto a ella como a la niña quedando los tres dormidos como una familia…

**Hola mis queridas niñas aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste nueva mente quiero agradecer por su apoyo en esta historia y por cada rw que ustedes mandan de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Bien como ven michiru no es ni será una blanca palomita… prometo responder cada uno de sus rw y como siempre actualizare pronto saben que si cumplo **


	27. Mis dos amores

Que Mis dos tesoros…

Darién se había despertado primero al ver a sus dos amores ahí se sentía tan feliz sentía que su felicidad era completa.

Serena empezó a despertar la niña estaba abrazada a ella con mucho cuidado la cobijo en la cama de pronto se dio cuenta que Darién la observaba

Darién me asustaste

Perdón princesa no fue mi intención es que te ves tan linda de mama

Hay Darién que cosas dices la verdad es que tu hija es una amor

Serena se dirigió a Darién para darle un beso que Darién muy gustoso correspondió los dos abrazados se quedaron viendo a la nena que dormía plácidamente

Dime amor ¿ a donde iremos hoy?

La verdad no lo se serena solo quiero pasar un hermoso día junto a mis dos amores pero quiero comprarle tantas cosas a mi hija que no se por donde empezar

Mira amor que te parece si vamos al centro comercial ahí podrás comprarle ropa, juguetes o lo que tu quieras ¿te parece?

Me parece bien sabes estoy muy emocionado es mi primer día con mi hija

Lo se amor no te preocupes eres un súper papa

Amor vamos a desayunar en lo que chiby ciby despierta

Si Darién vamos

Los dos se fueron a desayunar muy tranquila mente planeando que harían todo el día junto a la pequeña

Bien Darién entonces solo que despierte chiby chiby para bañarla

Ok como digas princesa, creo que es mejor ir a verla

Vamos

Cuando llegan y se acercan a la cama la niña empezaba a despertar al ver a su papa le dio una bella sonrisa que hizo que a Darién se estremeciera el corazón

Benos días papa

Buenos días princesita

Hola chiby chiby ¿dormiste bien?

Si cedena oye ya teno habe

Bien princesita ¿que te gustaría comer?

Mi mama me da cereal de cocholate

Ay Darién me imagino que eso no hay aquí ¿verdad?

La verdad no ¿que hacemos?

Pues no se tal vez quiera probar otra cosa

Dime muñequita ¿quieres comer lechita y hotcakes con miel?

Si pedo solo si mi papa me lo hace

Como ordene mi princesa yo te hare el desayuno pero si me prometes bañarte después

Si lo plometo, oye cedena teno mi pañal mojabo

No te preocupes chiby chiby enseguida te lo cambio Darién donde están las cosas de la niña?

Aquí sobre el buro

Bien amor ve a hacerle el desayuno a tu hija mientras yo la cambio

Ok las espero en el comedor

Bien chiby chiby te cambiare el pañal pero primero te quitare la pijama

Ta beno

Serena le quito la pijama con mucho cuidado y luego le quito el pañal la limpio con toallas húmedas le puso talco y su pañal

Listo princesa

Glacias cedena eles muy dinda

De nada chiby chiby ahora vamos a que desayunes

Las dos se dirigieron al comedor en donde el desayuno de la niña ya estaba listo

Bien princesita ya esta su desayuno

Glacias papa ¿ me pedes dal de comel?

Claro que si princesa

Darién se puso a la niña en sus piernas y le dio pequeños bocados del hotcakes la verdad estaba nervioso pues era la primera vez que le daba de comer a su hija

¿ te gusta el desayuno?

Ti papa me busta muxo quielo que me hagas de comel tolos los días

Bueno princesita no te prometo cocinarte todos los días pero cuando vengas a mi casa lo hare

¿ podque no vives conmigo y mama?

Darién volvió a ver a serena, a serena por un momento le recordó su niñez cuando ella le hacia la misma pregunta a su mama

Darién creo que yo me retiro para que hables con tu hija

Pero serena no…

Darién creo que así es mejor mientras yo vere que le ponemos a chiby chiby para salir

Diciendo esto serena se retiro dejando a Darién con la niña

Bien hija creo que tratare de explicarte

¿ tu no queles a mama?

Darién se fue al sofá con la niña y la coloco en sus piernas

Escúchame hija hay cosas que estas muy pequeña para entenderlo pero lo que si debes entender es que te quiero mucho aunque tu mama y yo no estemos juntos

Pedo ¿ podque no estas con mi mama?

Por que pues mira tu mama y yo por muchas cosas dejamos de vernos y ahora aunque no estemos juntos nos unes tu, y siempre tendrás a tu mama y a mi ahora que te parece si ¿vamos a bañarte para irnos de paseo?

Si me guta muto eso

Ok entonces vamos a buscar a serena

Mientras serena estaba en la cama acariciando su vientre, estaba triste pues chiby chiby era una niña que quizás no alcanzaba a entender por que su mama y su papa no estaban juntos después de todo ella alguna vez lo sintió.

De pronto Darién entro con la niña y vio a serena un poco triste

Amor ¿ que te pasa?

Nada Darién no me hagas caso

Serena tenia los ojos un poco cristalizados por lagrimas que contuvo cuando llegaron Darién y chiby chiby, la niña se le acerco

¿ podque tus ojitos están tlistes?

No es nada pequeña mejor vamos bañarte para que podamos pasear

Ti

Bien princesa entonces hay que desvestirte y vamos a bañarte, Darién en la maleta esta el shampoo y jabón de la niña ¿me lo pasas?

Si amor enseguida

Ok vamos amor te voy a bañar

Serena llevo a la niña a la tina de baño la lleno de agua a temperatura media y la metió en la tina enjabonándola con mucho cuidado

Cedena te digo una cosa

Dime princesa

Edes muy bonita y me guta muxo como me tlatas me gutalia muxo que fuelas mi mama

Mi niña que cosas dices, pero ¿ por que quieres que sea tu mama?

Podque tu me cuidas mas que mi mama y a ti mi papa te quele muxo y yo quelo tenel una mama como tu

Bueno pues yo te cuidare mucho aunque no sea tu mama

Que beno

Bien ahora terminare de bañarte

Y asi lo hizo serena termino de bañar a la niña aunque estaba un poco conmovida por las palabras de la niña

Se la llevo a la cama a cambiarla le puso su pañal y un hermoso vestido color amarillo de cuadritos pequeños blancos y amarillos el vestido llevaba lindas flores bordadas a los costados, cepillo el cabello de la niña e hizo sus dos coletas

Bien pequeña ya estas lista

Glacias cedena

De nada princesa, ahora ve con tu papa mientras yo me cambio

La niña fue con Darién quien la tomo en sus brazos muy feliz el ya estaba listo para irse de paseo solo faltaba serena de pronto serena bajo con un hermoso vestido rosa con tirantes al cuello muy lindo y su cabello recogido, Darién al verla se quedo sin habla

Te ves hermosa princesa

Gracias Darién por suerte lo habia dejado aquí bien creo que ya podemos irnos de paseo

Eso me guta muxo

Bien mis dos princesas entonces vamos, serena iremos en mi auto

Si Darién como quieras

Los tres subieron al auto serena llevaba a la niña en sus piernas mientras Darién le tomaba la mano la verdad parecían una hermosa familia, en unos minutos llegaron al centro comercial. Darién llevaba de la mano a su hija

Darién ahí hay una tienda para bebes ¿ que te parece si vamos ahí?

Si princesa

Cuando entraron quedaron maravillados con tanta ropa de niños/as que habia ene se lugar se dirigieron a la sección de niñas

Mira chiby chiby ¿ te gusta?

Serena le mostraba a la niña un vestido en color rosa con pequeños paletones y con bordados de flores en colores amarillo y verde

Me guta muxo

Mira serena ¿ que te parece este?

Darién tenia en sus manos un overol color negro con detalles en rosa

Esta precioso Darién

Papa me guta muxo

Bien hija ya tenemos dos conjuntos, mira serena este esta lindo ¿ verdad'

Si Darién esta hermoso

Darién se refería a un vestido color ocre con una laza en negro en la cintura

Chiby chiby ¿ te gusta

Ti cedena me guta muxo

Oye Darién este conjunto también esta lindo

Serena veía un pantalón celeste con una camisa de tirantes de fondo blanco y el dibujo de una princesa Disney

Si serena me gusta creo que se lo comprare, podemos ir a la sección de juguetes

Si amor vamos

Serena tomo de la mano ala niña y llegaron a la sección de juguetes

Mira serena me gusta este móvil musical para su cuna ¿ que te parece?

Serena tenia en sus brazos a la niña

Esta muy lindo Darién mira este sonajero de osito rosa ¿ te gusta princesa?

Si me guta

Bien entonces lo llevaremos ahora te compraremos unos zapatos ¿ te parece?

Ti papa ahoda voy a tened muxa lopa

Darién estaba loco con tantas cosas para la niña. Asi que compro los zapatos a la niña se dirigieron a la caja a cancelar, chiby chiby estaba muy feliz. Unos minutos después ya estaban depositando las bolsas en el auto.

Bien Darién ahora ¿ que hacemos?

Creo que la llevaremos al parque

Eto me guta vamos al paque

Mientras los tres continuaban con su paseo michiru estaba en el departamento de yaten

Vaya yaten tienes muy buen gusto con la decoración

Gracias michiru pero dime ¿ que se te ocurre para separar a Darién de serena?

Muy simple yaten los celos eso es algo que Darién no creo que soporte por mucho que la ame

No entiendo michiru

Escucha yaten lo que debes hacer es buscar momentos para estar con serena invítala a salir o al parque que se yo y en una de esas Darién los ve y pues la duda quedara en el ¿no crees?

Pues parece muy fácil pero lo seria mas si tu y yo nos encontráramos tu con Darién y yo con serena asi los dos dudarían

Vaya yaten te estas volviendo muy inteligente, por cierto ya me imagino a Darién como todo un papa y a la mujercita esa intentando ocupar mi lugar

Pues serena seria mejor madre que tu eso te lo aseguro

Bueno ya no estamos hablando de mi lado maternal si no de cómo separarlos

Ok entonces ya esta eso haremos yo por mi parte estaré mas cerca de serena y tu de Darién alguno de los dos no aguantara y aprovecharemos esa oportunidad

Asi es yaten

Por cierto michiru dime la verdad la niña ¿es mía o de Darién?

Pues mi querido yaten la verdad es que como ya te había dicho no lo se recuerda que yo aun estaba con Darién cuando tuvimos nuestros encuentros así que no tengo la menor idea

Ya veo. Sabes Darién acepto a la niña de buenas a primeras pero ¿ que pasaría si duda que es su hija? Puede hacerle una prueba de ADN

Muy cierto pero imagínate si eso pasa el estará muy encariñado con la niña y pues si resulta ser tuya se le romperá el corazón y si es de el pues los momentos angustiantes los vivirá

Oye michiru yo quiero estar cerca de la niña

Vaya que pronto te broto el lado paternal

No te burles quieres yo no soy igual que tu

No me digas no eres igual que yo pero aquí estas planeando como sepáralos conmigo

Yo hablo de la niña

Ya amorcito no te pongas asi total cuando llegue el momento si es tuya la tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras

Mientras estos dos terminaban de afinar detalles Darién, serena y chiby chiby se encontraban muy a gusto en la cabaña de Darién ya que haian decidido ir para alla porque era un lugar muy especial para el y para serena y quería compartirlo con su hija

Oye papa me guta muxo eta casa y tamien quielo dalte las glacias pol tola la lopa que me complaste

De nada hija eres lo que mas quiero

Pedo tamien quieles a cedena

Si amor pero son amores distintos ven vamos a sentarnos en el sofá mientras serena trae nuestro almuerzo

Ti papa te digo ango le dije a cedena que me gutalia que fuela mi mama

¿ pero porque? Acaso ¿ tu mama no te cuida?

Beno lo es que ti me cuida pedo no es como cedena además antes de velte me quedaba con niñelas y casi no la veía

Bueno princesa eso no pasara mientras este yo te voy a cuidar igual que serena

Ti ella me lo dijo

De pronto llego serena con una bandeja con tres hamburguesas y papas fritas

Bien mis amores aquí esta lo que chiby chiby pidió para almorzar espero que les gusten

Se ve delicioso amor

Ti cedena se ve muy dico

Bueno pues entonces a comer

Los tres se sentaron sobre almohadas en el piso y se pusieron a comer como era de esperarse la niña se llano toda la ropa de comida aparte de la cara lo que causo gracia a Darién y a serena

Peddon papa pedo etoy muy chiquita pod eso me ensucio no te enojas veddad

No mi amor claro que no además te compre ropa no te apures

Tu tapoco te enojas cedena

No chiby chiby como crees

Asi los tres terminaron de comer Darién fue a limpiar a la niña y le puso uno de los vestidos que le habia comprado

Me guta muxo papa glacias

De nada princesa vamos a que te vea serena

Darién cargo a la niña en brazos y la llevo a la cocina en donde estaba serena

Mida cedena me quelo el vetido que me complo papa

Si princesa te quedo muy bonito

De pronto la niña puso carita de sueño

Papito teno sueño me das mi biberón pada dolmil

Claro que si princesa

Darién llevala a la cama ya te llevo el biberón

Ok amor

Darién llevo a la niña hasta la cama la acostó

Papa me pedes cantar una canción pada dolmil

Si amor claro que te cantare

En ese momento llego serena con el biberón de la nena

Aquí esta Darién

Gracias serena

Serena se sento aun lado de la cama mientras Darién acomodaba a la niña en su pecho para cantarle

_Lucecita de mi vida _

_Lucecita de mi amor_

_Eres lo mas lindo en mi vida _

_Te lo digo con primor_

_Eres quien llena mi vida _

_Con tu risa sin igual_

_Ahora cierra tus ojitos_

_Y comienza a soñar_

_Yo estaré siempre a tu lado_

_Dándote mucho amor _

_Lucecita de mi vida _

_Lucecita de mi amor_

Darién se veía tan tierno cantándole a la niña y una ves termino la niña estaba profunda mente dormida la puso en la cama y se levanto tomando de la mano a serena para salir del cuarto ya los dos en la sala

Darién te escuchas tan tierno cantándole a tu hija

Gracias serena la verdad pues hice lo que pude, sabes amor me preocupa que michiru no este al pendiente de chiby chiby

Bueno Darién yo no lo creo a lo mejor no es tan apegada a la niña pero para eso te tiene a ti

Claro que si pero es que michiru no creo que tenga amor maternal

Darién todas lo tenemos, pero no te preocupes por favor

Tienes razón ahora que chiby chiby se durmió quiero estar contigo y darte muchos besos

Los dos empezaron a besarse con mucha ternura el la recostó con mucha delicadeza en el sofá mientras la besaba apasionada mente ella por su parte correspondía a sus besos y caricias, cuando de pronto el celular de Darién comenzó a sonar

Darién amor contesta puede ser algo importante

Contestare después no quiero separarme de ti

Amor por favor, si no contestas tu lo hare yo

Diciendo esto la rubia saco el celular de Darién y contesto

Alo

Hola serena soy michiru espero no interrumpirte pero quería saber ¿ como esta chiby chiby?

A serena no le dio mucha gracia escuchar a michiru en seguida le dio en celular a Darién levantándose ella del sofá

¿ que quieres michiru?

Vaya Darién parece que mi llamada te puso de mal humor, solo quería saber como esta mi hija

La niña esta bien michiru ¿ se te ofrece algo mas?

Solo saber ¿ a que horas la traeras de vuelta?

Mira michiru la llevare mas tarde no te preocupes ahora tengo que colgar

Ay no me digas que a tu noviecita le molesto mi llamada, pues que se acostumbre

Con serena no te metas michiru ella no es como tu

Claro que no querido no somos iguales pero bien ya no te molesto mas hasta mas tarde amorcito

Dicho esto ultimo colgó dejando de muy mal humor a Darién quien de inmediato busco a serena pero no la encontró de pronto la vio caminar por la playa y pues como no podía dejar a la niña sola decidió esperar a que regresara

Mientras tanto serena hablaba sola

Ay Dios estoy celosa esa es la verdad aunque se que no debo pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ella- decía la rubia

Se acomodo sobre la arena viendo el atardecer acariciaba su vientre

La verdad tengo mucho miedo de que ella nos separe no se por que tengo ese presentimiento – seguía hablando la rubia

Después de eso solo se quedo observando el atardecer, mientras Darién estaba en el sofá preocupado serena nunca le habia hecho ninguna escena de celos y tenia miedo de que michiru fuera la causante de esto

De pronto Darién sintió como lo rodeaban unos brazos reconociendo quien era de inmediato

Perdóname Darién no quería preocuparte

Amor ¿ que te paso?

Sentí celos de ella perdóname no lo pude evitar

Mi vida no tienes por que sentir celos de ella mi único amor eres tu

¿ me perdonas?

Pues no lo se, pero si me das un beso quizás te perdone

La rubia le dio un beso lleno de amor y pasión al que el correspondió después de ese beso se quedaron abrazados sin darse cuenta que cierta personita los habia visto y los sorprendió

Se ven muy dindos asi ablazados

Serena y Darién vieron que era la niña

Princesa ¿ que haces ahí?

Toy vendo como se besan

Los colores se les subieron a los dos quienes no hayaban que decir

Papito ¿pedo pleguntal algo?

Si hija dime

Polque a ella la besas en la boca y a mi me los das en la flente o aquí – dijo ella señalando la mejia

Ahora si no encontraban que decir y esta vez fue serena quien respondió

Princesa lo que pasa es que las personas grandes cuando son novios se besan con mucho amor como tu papito y yo

A beno pedo entonces cuando yo tena un novio papito no te enojalas si me besa

¿ veldad?

A Darién no le causo gracia lo que le dijo la niña en cambio serena se echo a reir al ver la inocencia de la niña y la cara de Darién

Amor tranquilo es una niña

Si una niña que crecerá y tendrá novio

Ya Darién no te comportes como un papa celoso aun no tiene pretendientes pero los tendrá

Serena no me ayudes quieres

Ya amor tranquilo

Serena tomo en sus brazos a la niña

No le hagas caso a tu papa te prometo que cuando tengas novio el no se enojara

Que beno

Serena no le digas esas cosas

Ya Darién tranquilo

Bueno mis queridos amores es hora de irnos asi que voy por la maleta de la niña al cuarto y nos vamos.

En efecto asi fue llegaron a Tokio entrada la noche

Amor ¿ quieres ir a dejar a la nena conmigo?

Si Darién aunque yo te espero en el auto

En pocos minutos llegaron a casa de michiru bajo el con la niña em brazos toco el timbre y ella salió a recibirlo

Hola amorcito

Michiru no me digas asi no soy tu amor

Es que es la costumbre

Darién trato de ignorar el comentario de michiruAquí traigo a la niña por cierto le compre ropa y otras cosas que serena acomodo en la maleta

Que amable es tu noviecita ¿ quieres pasar?

No michiru serena me espera en el auto

Ok como quieras michiru tomo a la niña en brazos y se despidió de Darién cerrando la puerta

Darién se dirigió al auto con serena mientras michiru estaba con yaten

Bien yaten aquí esta tu posible hija

Yaten la tomo en sus brazos y sintió una punzada que no supo explicar

Michiru ¿ estas loca? Como se te ocurre decirle que pasara que tal que acepta

Hay ya no hagas drama no acepto y punto ahora recuerda que ya quedamos que vamos a hacer para que sientan celos

Si michiru ya por cierto ya me voy no vaya a ser que venga amy asi que nos vemos luego

Le dio a la niña pero antes le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho

Gracias por recordar viejos tiempos conmigo yaten

Este salió sin darle mayor importancia a lo que michiru dijo

Mientras tanto serena y Darién

Mi princesa ¿ que tienes?

Nada Darién te pido un favor

Claro serena lo que tu quieras

¿Puedes abrazarme?

Mi niña claro que si

Así se quedaron los dos juntos y abrazados

Mientras mina y amy estaban platicando

Bueno mina yo entiendo que no te caiga bien michiru pero ella no es mala

Un momento amy ¿como puedes decir eso? Te parece poco no decirle a Darién que tenía una hija

Mina nosotras no somos nadie para juzgarla, ella tuvo sus motivos

Si claro el motivo un violin es que amy no entiendo ¿ como prefirió un violín a Darién? Y lo peor que aparece hoy cuando serena y Darién son muy felices

Pero mina no la juzgues ella es una buena persona yo la conoci cuando estaba embarazada de la niña y es una buena mujer

Mira amy no quiero discutir contigo por ella, pero no te dejes engañara por una carita bonita

Mina por favor no inventes esto ya es demasiado no entiendes mina y serena son mis amigas

Lo entiendo amy pero como te repito no te dejes engañar

Mientras estas dos platicaban yaten estaba en su habitación con la gran duda si chiby chiby era su hija o de Darién, aun asi estaba dispuesto a ayudar a michiru.

Darién y serena continuaban muy abrazados sin saber ni imaginar lo que yaten y michi estaban planeando…

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras aquí esta un nuevo cap de este fic bien algunas preguntaron cuando sere le dira a Darién que espera bebe yo les digo paciencia ya verán que pasa, se que alguna quiere sacrificar a michi pero bueno ya verán lo que viene por lo pronto espero que este cap sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por todos sus RW actualizare pronto y contestare sus rw. BENDICIONES **


	28. celos y problemas

Estos celos…

Yaten y michiru harían que serena o Darién sintiera desconfianza el uno del otro y empezarían con su plan. Serena empezaba a despertarse lo primero que hizo fue tocar su vientre, de pronto mina apareció de la nada

Serena buenos días

Buenos días mina me asustaste

¡Yo! No serena para nada por cierto ¿ como te fue con Darién y chiby chiby?

Muy bien mina la verdad la pasamos muy bien Darién le compro muchas cosas a la niña estaba muy feliz

Me imagino serena pero ¿tu como te sentiste como mama?

Muy bien mina chiby chiby es una linda niña nos llevamos muy bien, sabes hasta me dijo que quería que fuera su mama

¿Enserio? Vaya que bueno al menos se llevaran muy bien

Si mina la verdad como no quererla si es una niña muy tierna

Serena estaba un poco triste cosa que mina noto ya que a mina nada se le escapaba

Pero dime serena ¿te pasa algo mas?

Pues veras mina lo que pasa es que ayer cuando Darién y yo tuvimos un momento a solas estábamos besándonos y de pronto hablo michiru para preguntar por la niña

Ah ya veo te frustro tu momento romántico con Darién

Mina muy graciosa

Perdóname serena fue una broma pero dime ¿ que paso?

Lo que pasa es que me puse celosa no lo pude evitar

Bueno serena es normal que sientas celos, pero debes tener presente que aunque sea un demonio de mujer es la madre de la hija de Darién

Eso lo se mina y lo tengo muy presente…

Mira serena tu no te preocupes que Darién te ama a ti, ahora ya no pienses en esa loca y vamos a desayunar ¿si?

Ok solo me baño y bajo a desayunar

Bien te espero abajo

Mientras mina estaba en el comedor tocaron la puerta mina se dirigió a abrir

¿ tu?

Si yo mina ¿por que te sorprendes?

Bueno yaten por que tomando en cuenta que pues tu y sere ya no son nada pues…

Mina si bien no somos novios pero somos amigos ¿ me dejas pasar?

Pues que remedio pasa

Yaten entro y se acomodo en el sillón

Y ¿ bombón?

Ya bajara en unos momentos, pero dime yaten ¿ que te trae por aquí?

Pues quiero invitar a desayunar a bombón

Yo no creo que eso sea buena idea ella es novia de Darién y a el le podría molestar además no le gusta mucho la idea de que sean amigos

Pues la opinión de Darién me tiene sin cuidado

De pronto bajo serena quien al ver a yaten se alegro mucho

Yaten que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo serena

Dime ¿ que te trae por aquí?

Pues quería invitarte a desayunar ¿ aceptas?

Pues es que mina y yo íbamos a desayunar juntas

Mina a ti no te importa verdad

No yaten, serena ve no te preocupes eso si cuidate mucho

Gracias mina regreso mas tarde

Asi los dos se fueron a desayunar al CROWN en donde Andrew al verlos entrar se sorprendió un poco pues sabia que a Darién no le agradaría esto

Buenos días Andrew

Hola serena, yaten buenos días

Hola Andrew gusto de verte

Lo mismo digo yaten ¿ que les sirvo?

Dime bombón ¿ que quieres de desayunar?

UMMM veamos un omelette un jugo de naranja y unas fresas con crema

La verdad serena pidió las fresas por que tuvo un antojo

Ok serena te lo traigo enseguida ¿ y tu yaten?

Lo mismo que bombón menos las fresas

Ok enseguida los traigo

Andrew se fue dejando a los dos solos

Sabes serena hace mucho que no desayunamos juntos

Si yaten lo se pero tu sabes que yo amo a Darién, no niego que te ame y tu lo sabes pero…

Si bombón yo lo se pero recuerda que si Darién comete un error yo estare ahí para cuidarte

Yaten…

Bien chicos aquí esta su orden buen provecho

Gracias Andrew

Yaten Darién y yo queremos formar una familia y creo que pronto se hara realidad

Bombón el tiene una hija con su ex ¿ crees que ella los dejara ser felices?

Yaten la verdad es que siento miedo de perder a Darién

Bombón no te pongas triste quizás eso no pase, pero si pasa yo estare contigo pero te noto triste

Lo que pasa yaten es que … pues yo espero un hijo de Darién

Yaten sintió la noticia como un balde de agua fría aunque lo disimulo muy bien

Me alegro por ti bombón ¿ ya se lo dijiste a Darién?

No yaten no encuentro el momento adecuado, además que anoche estuve pensando que tal vez Darién deba estar junto a su hija ella se merece tener a sus papas juntos

Bombón ¿ que estás pensando?

Pues… no me hagas caso yaten solo te pido que no comentes mi embarazo con nadie por favor

No te preocupes bombón no diré nada

De pronto iban entrando al Crown Darién, michiru y chiby chiby serena los vio entrar y sintió una punzada en el pecho, Darién al verla ahí con yaten también se sintió mal

Vaya Darién mira ahí esta tu novia con su ex vamos a saludar ven

Michiru jalo a Darién hasta la mesa de serena y yaten

Serena que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí

Serena vio a Darién y a michiru

Pues si michiru es una sorpresa, Darién pensé que estarías en tu trabajo

Pues si serena justo iba para tu casa pero chiby chiby me llamo quería desayunar conmigo

Cedena no te enojas veldad es que quelia comel con mi papito

No mi amor para nada

Papito ¿polque no comemos con celena?

Pues mi amor…

Siéntense Darién no hay problema

Gracias serena eres muy amable

Yaten siéntate con serena y yo con Darién espero que no te moleste serena

No michiru para nada después de todo yo lo hago por la niña

Andrew al ver que Darién y michiru estaban en la mesa se acerco a preguntar si deseaban algo

¿Chicos deseaban algo?

Darién hizo señas a Darién para que lo sacara un momento de ahí lo que Andrew entendió perfectamente

Oye Darién ven quiero decirte algo

Darién se levanto muy cortes mente aunque no le hacia gracia dejar ahí a serena se alejo un poco

Darién ¿que esta pasando?

Eso mismo quisiera saber yo no se que hace serena con ese imbécil

Darién solo están desayunando, además dime ¿que haces tú con michiru?

Pues mi hija me llamo por que quería desayunar conmigo y no me pude negar, pero lo mío esta justificado

Ya respira Darién si no te vas a volver loco y tendras problemas con serena

No puedo Andrew verla con ese me da mucha rabia además ella no tiene porque desayunar con el

Darién hermano tranquilízate recuerda que ellos son amigos, mejor vuelve a la mesa y tranquilízate

Ok Andrew gracias

Segundos después Darién ya estaba en la mesa con su niña en brazos

Papito ¿ polque estas enojado?

No princesita no estoy enojado

Vamos Darién admite que te molesto encontrar aquí a tu noviecita con su ex

Te puedes callar michiru tu comentario esta fuera del lugar

Darién se molesto mucho por el comentario de michiru

Papito ¿ polque le glitas a mama? Eso no me guta

Era momento de que michiru lanzara su veneno

Tranquila mi amor, es por culpa de serena que tu papa esta molesto pero no te preocupes

Serena cambio su semblante pues no le gusto el comentario de michiru

Michiru no le digas esas cosas a la niña

Perdóname serena pero es la verdad

Serena ya estaba harta no iba a permitir que michiru estuviera de venenosa

Mira michiru no me hagas perder mi paciencia por que bastante tengo con tus comentarios pero una mas no te la paso

Dime serena ¿ te molesta que mi hija este con su padre? Por que déjame decirte que eso no lo podrás evitar por que mi hija tiene derecho de ver a su padre

La nena pudo percibir el ambiente tenso entre los adultos de pronto llego Andrew con el desayuno de michiru, Darién y la niña

Yaten y Darién se fulminaban con la mirada aunque el mas tenso era Darién, serena ya estaba muy incomoda con todo

Bombón termina de comer por favor

Lo siento yaten pero no tengo apetito

Serena amor no te molestes por favor

No Darién no estoy molesta

Michiru tenia pensado jugarse una carta mas

Cedena no te enojes con mi papito el te quele muxo

Sabes Darién anoche chiby chiby me dijo que quiere que te quedes a dormir un dia en la casa, tu ¿que dices?

Michiru tu sabes que eso no puede ser posible

¿Polque papito? Solo una vez pol favol es que me gustalia tenelte en mi casa tolos los días pelo no se pede

Serena estaba a punto de llorar de alguna manera ella pensaba en que para la niña lo mejor era que Darién y michiru estuvieran juntos

Darién creo que yo me retiro te veo mas tarde

Serena…

Darién vio como serena se iba y estaba preocupado por que vio que serena estaba a punto de llorar, yaten se levanto y se fue tras ella provocando que Darién de coraje golpeara la mesa con sus puños

Vamos Darién ya se le pasara el berrinche a tu noviecita aparte no dije nada malo

Papito ¿no queles comel comigo?

Claro que si mi amor a ver vamos a comer

Diciendo esto Darién empezó a darle de comer a la niña

Escucha michiru no vuelvas a hacer un comentario asi enfrente de serena

Ya Darién por si no te diste cuenta yaten se fue tras ella y aparte estaban aquí juntos y déjame decirte que no creo que como amigos

Darién estaba furioso por que pues estaba celoso por haberla encontrado con yaten, mientras michiru estaba feliz por eso y mas tarde jugaría una carta mas

Mientras tanto yaten habia alcanzado a serena quien lloraba de sentimiento

Bombón tranquilízate le puede hacer daño a tu bebe ¿quieres ir a la gruta para que te calmes? Es un lugar tranquilo

Si yaten vamos hace mucho que no voy para allá

Así yaten y serena se fueron a la gruta ese lugar tan hermoso no había cambiado nada seguía igual de cálido

Serena se acomodo sobre el césped tenia sus ojos irritados de llorar miro la hermosa cascada con su agua tan cristalina yaten se acomodo a su lado

Bombón tranquila no pensé que Darién llegara con michiru en serio si no te juro que no te llevo al corwm

No te preocupes yaten ese tipo de cosas son inevitables ya que tienen en común una hija, que es un encanto

Bombón se que tu lo aceptas con su hija pero imagínate que los enfrentamientos con michiru sean mas frecuentes será algo muy desgastante para ti

Quizás yaten pero yo amo a Darién mi amor por el me dará la fuerza necesaria

Bombón yo te apoyo en lo que decidas

Gracias yaten en verdad

¿ quieres que nos vayamos bombón?

No yaten me quiero quedar un rato mas

Ok como quieras nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que quieras

Mientras Darién iba rápidamente a casa de serena ya habia dejado a su hija en casa con michiru, sabia que serena estaba mal por los comentarios de michiru enseguida llego a casa de la rubia y toco la puerta, mina le abrió

Hola Darién pasa

Hola mina dile a serena que estoy aquí que quiero verla por favor

Bueno Darién lo que pasa es que serena no esta

¿ como que no esta?

Si Darién es que salió a desayunar con yaten

Si mina eso ya lo se

Asi y ¿ como lo sabes? Pero pasa Darién siéntate

Gracias mina

Ahora si cuéntame Darién

Veras mina los encontré en el Crowm

Ah bueno y ¿ que paso?

Hay mina no sabes déjame te cuento

Darién relato a mina lo que había pasado en el crown mientras la hermosa rubia no podía creerlo

Escúchame bien Darién esa víbora de michiru les causara problemas, eso te lo aseguro pero tu tienes que confiar en el amor de serena

Lo se mina soy un tonto pero verla con ese tipo me provoca celos

Pues si te entiendo pero entiende a serena para ella yaten fue muy especial y si tedas cuenta ella no te puso ninguna condición con respecto a michiru por que confía en ti

Lo se mina, sabes ¿donde la puedo encontrar?

Pues mira si esta con yaten a lo mejor están en la dichosa gruta, claro no es seguro pero no pierdes nada con ir

Pues si mina tienes razón ire a buscarla

Darién salió hacia la gruta, mientras amy llegaba a casa de mina

Hola mina buenos días

Buenos días amy pasa

Acabo de ver a Darién apurado ¿ pasa algo?

Pues veras amy es todo un lio, yaten invito a serena a desayunar, Darién la encontró en el crown con yaten, pero ahí no termina la cosa amy Darién iba con michiru y la niña

Ay Dios mio mina eso es terrible pobre michiru

Amy como dices pobre michiru si es una víbora venenosa, ella ha provocado todo esto quiere metérsele a Darién por los ojos

Mina no hables asi de michiru tu no la conoces

Amy ¿ que diablos te pasa? Serena es nuestra amiga o ¿ ya no lo es para ti?

Claro que si mina pero creo que serena…

Cállate amy no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo

Mina no te pongas asi, es solo que michiru quiere a Darién

No amy si yo no dudo que lo quiera pero como adorno o trofeo nada mas

Mina tu no conoces a michiru

Ni falta me hace amy, solo basta con verla para darse cuenta que es una mala persona si no dime ¿ por que le dijo a Darién que habia abortado? ¿ porque prefirió su carrera antes que una familia? ¿ por que regresa hasta hoy diciendo tenemos una hija?

Mina tu no eres nadie para juzgarla, ella tuvo sus razones, además ella lo ama y es valido que luche por el

Ay amy ya basta por ahora para que sepas quizás tu amiga cause un gran problema entre serena y Darién

Mina mejor me voy por que no quiero pelear contigo

Dicho esto amy salió muy molesta de casa de serena y mina

Mientras tanto en la gruta

Dime bombón ¿ como se llamara tu hijo?

Pues no lo se aun no lo he pensado, además no se como querra Darién llamarlo o llamarla en caso que sea niña

¿Cuando piensas decirle de tu embarazo?

Creo que lo hare hoy en cuanto lo vea

Eso le dara mucho gusto

Lo se

De pronto Darién llega a la entrada de la gruta siguiendo el consejo de mina de que tal vez ahí la encontraría, se asomo vio a serena con yaten ahí parados yaten se percato de la presencia de Darién y beso a serena tomándola desprevenida la rubia trato de zafarse pero no pudo

Serena ¿ que pasa aquí?

La rubia al escuchar la voz de Darién se asusto mucho en especial por que la voz sonaba molesta

¡ Darién!

Si soy yo Darién tu novio por si ya no te acuerdas

Darién déjame explicarte no es lo que tu piensas yo…

Tu ¿ que? ¿ por que lo besas serena

Darién el me beso, cálmate por favor

Que me calme ¿ como me pides eso? Que quieres que haga que les aplauda

No Darién es solo que estas muy alterado

Darién se dirigió a yaten soltándole el puño en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, tomo del brazo a serena y la saco de ahí estaba furioso, la subió al auto y empezó a conducir

Mientras yaten se levantaba complacido por lo que habia pasado y de inmediato le informo a michiru lo que había pasado.

Mientras Darién y serena en el auto

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, el rostro de Darién lucia muy molesto, claro era de esperarse ante lo que habia visto

Darién ¿ a donde vamos?

Por ahí

Esa fue la respuesta de Darién serena nunca lo habia visto molesto siempre habia sido un amor con ella

Unos minutos después Darién paro el auto en media carretera, aun asi no decía nada, ese silencio empezaba a incomodar

Serena ¿ por que estabas con el esta mañana?

Solo fuimos a desayunar Darién, tu sabes que somos amigos

¿Amigos? Estas segura, por que dejame decirte que ese tipo te ama y no creo que te des cuenta

En todo caso Darién yo diría lo mismo de michiru

Lo mío es distinto serena ella y yo tenemos una hija, tengo que mantener una relación cordial con michiru

Yo también quiero mantener una relación cordial con ella pero será imposible si ella se comporta así

Serena amor ten paciencia te lo pido por favor no me gusta que esto pase entre nosotros ¿me perdonas? Por ser tan tonto

Mi vida no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario perdóname tu a mi

Los dos se besaron perdonándose esto que habia pasado que la verdad no era culpa de ellos si no de michiru y yaten

Serena debo ir al hospital, vamos te llevo a tu casa

Si Darién vamos

Las cosas se habían calmado entre la pareja ya estaban mas tranquilos

Serena te amo no lo olvides

Yo también te amo Darién nunca dudes de mi amor hacia ti

Serena prometo ir a verte en la noche por que mi turno pues es un poco largo

Ok prometo esperarte

Dicho esto ya estaban en casa de serena Darién se despidió con un beso de serena y se marcho al hospital, mientras que mina estaba esperando a Darién o serena pues la chica estaba angustiada al ver entrar a serena se le va encima con preguntas

¿Como estas serena? ¿Yaten esta vivo? ¿Donde esta Darién?

Mina cálmate en primera estoy bien, segunda yaten esta vivo y tercera Darién esta en su trabajo

Que me alegro claro exceptuando lo de yaten pero que remedio

Muy graciosa mina

Dijo serena sentándose en el sofá la verdad este no ha sido mi dia

Lo se serena Darién me conto cuando vino a buscarte

Mina ¿ tu le dijiste que fuera a la gruta?

Si la verdad es que el pobre estaba desesperado por ti ¿por que paso algo malo?

Pues veras mina cuando Darién llego yaten me agarro desprevenida y me beso

QUEEEEEE ay serena esto es increíble parece que esos dos se han puesto de acuerdo

Mina ¿ como crees? Que yo sepa no se conocen

Ay serena imaginate que se conocieran desde antes y nosotros sin saber

Que imaginación la tuya mina

Mientras tanto michiru platicaba con su hija que era su carta mas fuerte por asi decirlo aunque también pensaba hablar con serena

Unas horas mas tarde en casa de serena todo estaba tranquilo estaba viendo una película de pronto sono el celular de serena

Hola princesa

Darién que gusto escucharte

Te llamaba para decirte que llegare a verte como a eso de las 9 a verte

Ok amor yo te espero

Puede que lleve a chiby chiby

Genial Darién yo los espero

Diciendo esto colgaron serena siguió con mina viendo la película de lo mas tranquila, mina no quiso contarle lo que paso con amy para no mortificarla

Mientras michiru contaba a amy algo muy diferente

Si amy la hubieras visto sus palabras fueron tan hirientes para mi

Calma michiru sabes es muy raro que serena se comporte asi

Se amy que es tu amiga, sabes pienso que lo mejor es irme con mi hija y dejar a Darién con serena

Michiru prometo hablar con serena

No amy no lo hagas ya no tiene caso no podre darle un hogar a mi hija con su padre y solo yo tengo la culpa

Calma michiru

Después de eso llego la noche Darién paso por su hija para ir a ver a serena

Papito ¿ donde ilemos?

Vamos a casa de serena

Yo no quelo il no quelo

¿ por que?

Podque pol ella mi mama y tu no están jutos

Hija ¿ quien te dijo eso?

Darién no sabia que michiru habia estado llenándole la cabeza de tonterías a la niña

Es la veldad papito cedena es mala pol ella no estas comigo

Hija de donde sacas eso

No quelo il y no ile

Darién salió de la habitación de la niña sacando del brazo a michiru

¿ que diablos le has dicho a la niña?

¿ de que hablas Darién?

No te hagas la tonta michiru es muy rara la reacción de la niña ¿ como es que de repente no quiere ver a serena?

Y yo que demonios por voy a saber, si no quiere ir no ira y punto

Darién salió como alma que lleva el diablo de casa de michiru, mientras ella se quedaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios

Mientras serena esperaba muy ansiosa a Darién y a la niña

Bueno serena yo creo que me ire a la habitación para que estén a gusto, sabes serena hay algo que quiero decirte

Dime mina ¿ que pasa?

Bueno creo que iré a ver a armand es que pues dado su trabajo el no puede venir y yo quiero darle una sorpresa

Claro mina me parece genial, por mi no te preocupes

Bien serena no es muy seguro si me ire mañana

Ok mina lo que decidas esta bien

Bien serena me voy para que estes a solas con Darién

Mina subió a la habitación y minutos después llego Darién serena lo recibió muy feliz pero noto la preocupación de Darién

Mi amor ¿ te pasa algo? ¿ donde esta la niña?

No es nada serena

Darién ¿ por que no vino la niña?

Bueno serena lo que pasa es que pues…

¿ que pasa Darién?

Pues no se por que no quiso venir a verte

Serena se sintió muy triste al escuchar que la niña no quiso venir

Pero ¿ por que? Dime la verdad Darién

Bueno creo que estaba algo cansada o algo asi pero no te preocupes quizás mañana la traiga

Darién no quiso decirle la verdad para que serena no se sintiera mal, aunque serena no era tonta y no quedo muy convencida con la explicación de Darién…

**Bien mis queridas niñas aquí les dejo un nuevo cap y pues ya ven que hay problemitas entre la pareja por culpa de michi que pondrá en contra a la niña de sere ¿ que pasara cuando sere vea a chiby chiby? Lo que si les dire es que las cosas pueden empeorar en el próximo cap. Pero bueno espero sus comentarios y prometo actualizar pronto. **

**PD: ojala pasen por mi nuevo fic ¿ como pude olvidarte? Y pendientes del fic la mentira ya pronto actualizaremos con susy ahora si bye **


	29. la amenaza de michi, la mentira de sere

Te amo, pero…

Habían pasado algunos días Darién y serena seguían viéndose pero chiby chiby no había querido ver a serena cosa que obviamente le preocupaba ya que Darién no le había dicho las cosas que la niña decía. Por otro lado mina partía hoy a Estados unidos a ver a su prometido.

Mina espero que regreses pronto, me vas a hacer falta pues me dejas sola

No serena Darién estará contigo, yo vuelvo en tres días mas o menos, además will vendrá a visitarte ya se lo pedí

Sabes no se por que amy no ha venido a visitarnos

A lo mejor esta ocupada en el hospital serena pero no te apures tu tranquila, eso si aléjate de yaten serena por que no quiero sorpresas a mi regreso

Serena solo asintió con una leve sonrisa

Bueno mina te llevo al aeropuerto, vamos

Ok serena vámonos estoy ansiosa de ver a mi Armand

Me lo imagino mina pues entonces vamos

Asi las dos rubias se fueron hacia el aeropuerto, mientras Darién estaba en el hospital michiru estaba con yaten en casa. Yaten estaba jugando con la niña en su cuarto

Oye pequeña eres muy bonita sabes

Ti mi papito me dice lo mismo

¿ quieres mucho a tu papito?

Ti es muy beno comigo, el otlo dia me complo muxa lopa mila ete vetido me lo complo el

Esta muy bonito princesa

A ti me dice mi papito igual que a cedena

Si serena es una princesa al igual que tu

Pedo sabes mi mamita dice que cedena es muy mala, podque no quele que mi papito me vea

Yaten admiraba la niña no se cansaba de hacerlo, la verdad es que aunque no lo demostraba deseaba que la niña fuera su hija, de pronto llego michiru

Hola amorcito

Yaten se acerco a ella y la jalo del brazo

En primera michiru no soy tu amorcito y en segunda ¿ como puedes utilizar una niña para tus planes?

Mira yaten no me vengas con ataques de moral que a estas alturas no es prudente y no te queda ese papel

Mira michiru dijimos que causaríamos celos entre ellos, no que meterías a la niña en esto

Mira no seas cobarde yaten, ya hoy doy el toque final y serena será para ti y Darién para mi y todos felices

Yaten solo le lanzo una mirada y salió del cuarto y de la casa hecho una furia.

Mina ya había subido al avión serena decidió ir al parque un rato la verdad estaba muy preocupada por que chiby chiby no quería verla y pues aunque Darién no le dijo nada ella sabia que algo le ocultaba, para su suerte paso will por ahí y se sento a platicar con ella.

Serena que gusto verte, hace tanto que no te veía ¿como estas?

Bien will

No te creo bombón te conozco y se que algo te pasa cuéntame

Bueno will la verdad es que desde que michiru regreso tengo miedo de perder a Darién, y no lo digo por el hecho que tenga una hija de Darién si no el hecho de que busca como sacarme de mis casillas

Serena tu amas a Darién ha costado mucho que estén juntos y no puedes darte por vencida, michiru perdió su oportunidad, Darién te ama a ti, aunque también ama a su hija pero no ama a michiru

Lo se will pero…

Recuerdas que al principio Darién no me caia muy bien, pero me he dado cuenta que es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, asi que no te sientas mal por michiru que ella no se lo merece

Gracias will de verdad por escucharme, tu siempre estas ahí para mi desde que nos conocemos

Serena le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Ves bombón asi me gusta verte sonriendo tienes todo para hacerlo, ahora te acompaño a tu casa

Ok will maneja tu

Will manejo hasta casa de serena, entraron a la sala y se acomodaron

Bien serena no quiero verte triste, asi que animo y no te preocupes por nadie mas que por ti

Gracias will de verdad gracias

Bueno bombón yo me voy por que tengo cosas que hacer con yaten

Gracias will

Will se fue dejando a serena aunque no la dejo del todo tranquila

Serena fue a descansar pues no se sentía muy bien tenia pensado decirle a Darién que serian padres pero no sabia que eso no podría ser…

Se quedo dormida quizás una hora, despertó y se quedo descansando en la cama comenzó a leer un libro y tocaba su vientre con mucha ternura, estaba feliz por que le daría la noticia a Darién. Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta, pensó que talvez era amy o yaten pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a michiru frente a ella.

¿Tu?

Si yo serena ¿te sorprende verme?

¿Que haces aquí michiru?

Vine a saludarte querida

¡ vete!

No serena no me ire antes me vas a escuchar muy bien

Michiru empujo a serena para poder entrar una vez lo hizo cerro la puerta

¿Que quieres michiru?

Algo muy simple serena, dime ¿que tanto quieres a Darién?

No tengo por que responderte eso

Dime serena ¿ cuanto lo amas?

¿ a donde quieres llegar?

Michiru se acomodo en el sofá, mirando a serena desafiante mente

Bien serena sere directa contigo si tu no dejas a Darién yo me llevo a la niña y el no la vuelve a ver jamás

Tú no puedes hacer eso

Claro que puedo serena, si no mira le oculte que teníamos una hija y puedo llevármela de nuevo, el problema es que Darién esta muy encariñado con la niña y eso seria un golpe muy duro para el ¿ no crees?

Tú no serias capaz michiru

Pruébame y veras como si lo hago, escucha serena yo quiero a Darién conmigo y tu no me lo vas a impedir

No michiru no voy a dejar a Darién por una amenaza tuya

Querida no es una amenaza, decide ¿ que te importa mas? Tener a Darién pero sufriendo por su hija o verlo feliz al lado de la niña

El puede quitarte a la niña y juntos podemos darle una familia a la niña

Bien serena es lo mas seguro el intentara quitármela, pero yo no me quedare tan tranquila y no creo que puedan quitármela, además ¿ sabes por que chiby chiby no ha venido a verte?

Serena guardo silencio no pudo responderle a michiru

No verdad. Pues bien te dire que no viene por que no te quiere ver piensa que tu eres la culpable de que su papito y yo no estemos juntos

Eso es mentira, la niña no puede pensar eso

Lamento decepcionarte serena pero así es, ahora que si no me crees dame un segundo la niña esta en el auto la traeré y le preguntas tu, michiru fue por la niña al auto, serena estaba aturdida con todo esto.

Michiru entro con la niña, serena quizo tomarla en sus brazos pero la niña se negó chiby chiby no permitió que serena se le acercara, aun asi serena le brindo una cálida sonrisa y entablo una conversación con la niña que se encontraba en brazos de michiru

Dime princesa ¿como estas? ¿ Por que no has venido a verme?

Polque eles muy mala cedena pol tu culpa mi papito no eta comigo

¿Por que dices eso? El te quiere mucho

Ti pelo te quele mas a ti y pol eso no quelo venil a velte

Entonces ya ¿no me quieres?

No no te quelo

No cabe duda que michiru había llenado la cabeza de la niña de tonterías, a serena le dolía la actitud de la niña y no entendía este cambio tan repentino de la niña

Dime chiby chiby a ti ¿ te gustaría que tus papas estuvieran juntos?

Ti pelo pol ti no se pede

Serena le dio una leve sonrisa a la niña

Michiru ¿que le has hecho a la niña?

Yo nada querida, aquí es simple todo aléjate de Darién o nunca mas vuelve a ver a la niña así de fácil

Como puedes ser tan…

Mira serena ahorrarte tus insultos, mejor decide ¿que vas a hacer? Piensa que si no te alejas de Darién el único que sufrirá será el ¿te gustaría verlo sufrir?

Michiru no lo separes de la niña el no se merece algo así, el sufrió mucho cuando le dijiste que habías abortado no lo alejes de la niña

Bien querida la decisión la tienes en tus manos, eso si si decides dejarlo tiene que ser hoy como ves no hay mucho tiempo para pensarlo

Serena que sabia lo que la niña significaba para Darién no iba a permitir que michiru se llevara a la niña, aunque eso fuese sacrificar su felicidad

Esta bien michiru tu ganas pero lo hago por Darién

Sabia que lo harias eso si nunca le digas que estuve aquí por que si lo haces me llevo a la niña, bueno querida gracias por tu comprensión

Serena se acerco a la niña para darle un beso pero la niña se aparto bruscamente, michiru se marcho con la niña y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Mientras michiru se marchaba serena se hecho a llorar ¿que podía hacer? Sabia que Darién sufriría si michiru se llevaba a la niña, y ella no quería verlo sufrir, pero ella estaba sufriendo Darién era el amor de su vida, se acariciaba el vientre muy angustiada, pero pues ya había tomado su decisión se alejaría de Darién para que michiru no le quitara a la niña. Si quería al menos que Darién creyera lo que iba a decirse debería actuar bien. Tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada, cuando termino esa llamada se limpio las lagrimas y decidió esperar a que Darién llegara, pero antes de que Darién llegara llego yaten.

Serena ¿ estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Si yaten como ya te dije lo hago para que michiru no se lleve a la niña

Pero serena…

No digas mas yaten esto para mi es muy duro por que quizás llegue a odiarme es por eso que necesito tu ayuda como ya te explique

Pero serena piensa las cosas tu esperas un hijo de Darién

Lo se yaten pero es mejor asi quizás suene egoísta de mi parte, pero es lo mejor, el sufrirá mucho si michiru se lleva a la niña, asi que ya lo decidi

Esta bien serena como quieras

A yaten no le gustaba lo que serena pensaba hacer pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle que el podía ser el padre de la niña, por cobarde

Ven vamos afuera hay que esperar que llegue Darién

Los dos salieron serena estaba con la mirada perdida y hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto distinguió el auto de Darién

Se que quizás me odies pero es lo mejor- susurro

Darién que ya había llegado no podía creer la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos yaten y serena se estaban besando y ella no parecía oponerse en lo mas minimo, se bajo del auto

Serena ¿ que demonios pasa aquí?

Esto lo dijo muy molesto y toamandola del brazo la separo brusca mente de yaten

¿ quieres explicarme? ¿ que diablos pasa aquí?

No creo que lo que has visto tenga tanta explicación

Tu cállate estúpido

Darién derribo a yaten de un solo golpe partiéndole el labio, serena tenia miedo pero ya no podía echarse para atrás

Dejalo Darién el no tiene la culpa si no yo

¿Tu? ¿De que hablas serena?

Creo que es evidente Darién, no sabia como decírtelo pero ya que nos descubriste es mejor que lo sepas de una vez

Yaten se levanto y tomo de la cintura a serena, Darién estaba enfurecido

¿Que tengo que saber serena?

Pregunto Darién sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón

Que yaten y yo tenemos una relación a tus espaldas, que no se cuando deje de amarte, no siento nada por ti

Al escuchar estas palabras Darién retrocedió de la impresión esto le parecía un mal sueño, esto no podía estar pasando

¿Que dices? No puedes hablar en serio

Jamás hable mas seria mente en toda mi vida Darién, simplemente deje de amarte o quizás nunca te ame

¡NO! Estas mintiendo no te creo tu no puedes engañarme con este imbécil

¿Que te pasa Darién? Acaso ¿no sabes perder?

Darién no lo soporto mas y se le fue encima a yaten hecho una furia, lo golpeo hasta cansarse serena se metió en la pelea defendiendo a yaten

Basta Darién déjalo en paz en todo caso desquítate conmigo

Yaten se levanto la verdad ver sufrir a serena le partia el alma, por unos instantes quiso decir la verdad pero algo lo detuvo

Yaten espérame adentro por favor

Pero bombón…

Por favor espérame adentro en unos minutos estaré contigo

Yaten se metió a la casa, dejándolos ahí solos, Darién solo miraba a serena no sabia que preguntar, todo estaba claro pero el se negaba a creer que lo hubiese engañado

¿Por que serena? Si éramos tan felices

Si Darién éramos, hoy ya no lo somos, bueno al menos yo no lo soy a tu lado

No entiendo serena si pensábamos formar un hogar juntos

Lo se Darién pero me di cuenta que no puedo con la responsabilidad de una niña que ni siquiera es mía

Darién no daba crédito a las palabras de serena

¿Dime serena que pasa?

Pasa Darién que no puedo con esto, que lo mejor es que estés con tu hija

Yo he descubierto que entre yaten y yo aun hay algo de amor y quiero estar a su lado

Darién se acerco a serena jalándola brusca mente hacia el quedando a poca distancia de sus bocas, serena podía ver la confusión del pelinegro y el dolor que le estaba causando pero era lo mejor, por la amenaza de michiru debía sostener lo que decía.

Dime ¿que no me amas? Serena pero dímelo de frente, dime que todo fue una mentira, que fingiste cada palabra

No te amo Darién perdóname, las cosas a veces suceden así y no podemos hacer nada

¿Como me dices eso serena? No te creo que no me ames eso no puede ser posible

Escucha Darién créeme que esto es muy duro para los dos pero es mejor que lo supieras ahora y no mas adelante

No serena me negó a creer tus palabras eso no puede ser posible, no entiendo ¿ que te pasa?

Las palabras de Darién eran de desesperación ¿ como era posible que no lo amara?

Dime princesa ¿ que pasa?

Ya te lo dije Darién no me siento a gusto contigo, quiero estar con yaten después de todo creo que siempre debió ser asi, si a tu lado pase momentos maravillosos no lo niego pero todo cambio

Darién lloraba al escuchar las palabras de serena, ella también estaba sufriendo mucho pero era mejor asi

Serena no te creo nada se que algo pasa por que te conozco tu no eres asi, talvez estas sentida por que no he traido a la niña pero es que…

Nada Darién, sabes lo mejor que puedes hacer es dedicarte a tu hija formar una familia como siempre lo soñaste, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirte asi que…

No serena se que eso no es todo hay algo mas que esta pasando ¿dime acaso michiru te dijo algo?

Serena al escuchar esa pregunta por un instante quiso decirle lo que estaba pasando pero decidió no hacerlo por el y por la niña aunque se le rompiera el corazón

Michiru no tiene nada que ver Darién, bueno debo irme yaten me espera discúlpame por la manera en la que se dieron las cosas

Terminando esto serena se disponía a entrar a la casa cuando Darién hablo

Te Amo Serena

Estas palabras sacudieron a la rubia que solo atino a verlo con sus ojos cristalizados igual que el, cerro la puerta y lo dejo ahí

Darién no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, aunque en un momento creyo lo que serena dijo se negaba a aceptarlo se subió a su auto y no sabia a donde ir decidió ir a casa de will este se sorprendió por su vista

Darién pasa ¿ sucede algo?

Perdón que venga a molestarte pero necesito hablar contigo

Mientras Darién hablaba con will serena estaba con yaten hecha un mar de lagrimas por lo que acababa de pasar

Serena debiste decirle todo lo que michiru te dijo, tu lo amas y no s eme hace justo que estes sufriendo piensa en tu hijo, en Darién y en ti

Se que soy una egoísta pero no quiero que michiru se lleve a la niña eso seria terrible para Darién es mejor así

Pero bombón Darién te ama a ti además por lo que pude escuchar no te creyó nada

Eso no importa, mira como te dejo perdóname por meterte en esto de verdad yaten

Serena se levanto a traer alcohol y algodón para curar a yaten

Soy un cobarde… ella no se merece esto – pensaba yaten

Serena regreso con las cosas y empezó a curar a yaten, aunque estaba triste estaba convencida que era lo mejor

**********************************************************************

Mientras will y Darién

Esto es imposible Darién, algo debe estar pasando con serena a lo mejor michiru tiene que ver

Yo pienso lo mismo, sabes me dolió tanto verla besándose con yaten

No te preocupes Darién voy a hablar con yaten cuando regrese, mientras tu insiste con serena yo la conozco y se que algo le pasa

Lo hare no me daré por vencido

Así Darién se marcho a su casa aunque las palabras de serena resonaban en su cabeza poniéndolo un tanto intranquilo…

Serena por su parte no pudo dormir en lo mas minimo trato de llamarle a mina pero esta no le contesto el teléfono, serena lloraba en su cuarto mientras acariciaba su vientre, de pronto se asusto por que sintió que alguien estaba tras ella y al dar la vuela vio a Darién quien había entrado por la ventana

¡Darién!

Serena mi princesa a mi no me engañas esas lagrimas son por que algo pasa dímelo

Darién… tienes razón hay algo que tienes que saber algo por lo cual tome esta decisión

Dime ¿ que pasa serena?

Yo… yo estoy embarazada

¿Embarazada? Mi amor era eso soy tan feliz un bebe tuyo y mio soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Darién estaba que daba saltos por la noticia, abrazo a serena pero esta no le correspondió al abrazo lo que dejo extrañado a Darién

Mi amor pero ¿ por que me dijiste que no me amas? Si vamos a tener un hijo

Serena tomo fuerzas para hablar pues con lo que iba a decir no sabia que pasaría

Te equivocas Darién tu y yo no vamos a tener un hijo

Estas palabras desconcertaron a Darién

Princesa no te entiendo si estas embarazada es lógico que tengamos al bebe

Darién tu y yo no vamos a tener un hijo por el simple hecho de que este hijo es de yaten y no tuyo

Darién se quedo inmóvil al escuchar esto mientras que serena trataba de contener las lagrimas

¿ que estas diciendo serena?

Lo que escuchaste Darién yo espero un hijo de yaten, ves esa es la razón por la que no puedo seguir contigo no se me hace justo engañarte mas, no te lo mereces Darién

¡NO! Tu no puedes haber estado con yaten eso es imposible

No Darién te equivocas yo si he estado con yaten, se que no tengo perdón por esto Darién pero…

¿Como puedes decirme algo así tan tranquila? ¿En que momento me engañaste?

Darién parecía perder la razón por instantes se sentó en la cama y se alborotaba los cabellos en señal de frustración no podía procesar ni asimilar lo que serena decía, mientras ella solo se acomodo en la silla de su tocador, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna.

De pronto Darién se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para irse se fue sin decir nada, mientras ella solo lo vio irse…

**Hola niñas si se que me quieren matar pero pues no me culpen a mi la culpable es michiru no yo ok. Bien ahora se que están si uñas, sin cabello pero tranquilas esto es solo un momento de crisis ya verán por que se los digo, de aquí para alla esto se pone emocionante ya verán porque pero pues hoy nos toco sufrir además ****imagínense a Mina cuando se entere lo que sucedió en su ausencia ella será fundamental para lo que viene , prometo actualizar pronto. Las quiero mucho**


	30. Platicas

No creo nada…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Serena le dijo a Darién que esperaba un hijo de yaten, Darién la había buscado para aclarar las cosas pero ella seguía en lo mismo por supuesto Darién no creía nada pero tampoco lograba nada al buscarla asi que se comunico con Mina quien le dijo que fuera por ella al aeropuerto y asi podrían platicar.

Dicho y hecho Darién fue por Mina al aeropuerto

Hola Darién que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo Mina no sabes cuanto me alegra que estes aquí

Si ya veo me voy 3 dias y todo es un desastre pero no te apures Darién la bella mina te ayudara

Ay Mina tu no cambias

Los dos subieron al auto mientras se dirigían al Depa de Darién una vez ahí Darién sirvió te y unos bocadillos para continuar charlando

Bien Darién ¿que crees que llevo a serena a tomar esa decisión?

Real mente Mina no lo se no entiendo

Mira Darién yo creo que Michiru tiene mucho que ver en esto, no se por que pero me da la impresión que de alguna manera la esta presionando para alejarla de ti

Yo también lo creo Mina pero no se que hacer imagínate hasta me dijo que espera un hijo de yaten

QUEEEEEEEEEE Dios Santo eso no es posible

Pues ella me lo dijo Mina dijo que ese era el motivo por el cual terminaba conmigo

Pero Darién eso no puede ser posible ella nunca te engañaría y menos con yaten si bien fueron novios es muy cierto pero de ahí a engañarte hay una enorme diferencia

Lo se pero ella insiste en lo mismo Mina y yo no puedo vivir sin ella

Darién tu tranquilo que ya estoy aquí para ayudarte

Mientras ellos hablaban Serena apenas abría los ojos estaba muy cansada ya que los malestares del embarazo la estaban fatigando mucho, pero no era eso lo que la tenia mal la verdadera razón era Darién, lo extrañaba mucho anhelaba decirle la verdad pero estos días michiru la había seguido amenazando con lo mismo asi que no le quedaba de otra que seguir sosteniendo su mentira. Yaten le había aconsejado que hablara con Darién pero ella se negaba.

Serena ya estaba en el comedor cuando llego yaten a verla como todos los días

Hola bombón ¿ como estas?

Bien y mal mi bebe no me ha dejado descansar mucho que digamos

Veo que es un bebe muy inquieto

Ven yaten siéntate conmigo ¿quieres desayunar?

No bombón gracias. Sabes will hablo conmigo Darién esta desesperado

Yaten no le hayas dicho nada de lo que te conté ¿verdad?

Como crees bombón es solo que mira la cosa es muy simple dile a Darién la verdad y el sabrá que hacer, tu lo amas y no quiero verte triste

Se que si le digo a Darién el hara algo pero y si ella se lleva a la niña lejos de el Darién sufrirá mucho

Pero bombón…

Lo siento pero esa es mi decisión y ya esta tomada

Eres una terca bombón

JAJAJA bueno aprendí de ti ¿recuerdas?

Como perros y gatos pero de ahí surgió una hermosa relación

Si yaten lo se tu sabes que te amaba y que quizás si no nos hubiéramos separado quizás…

Yaten poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la rubia no la dejo terminar

El quizás no existe mi bombón por eso te suplico que hables con Darién el es tu felicidad

Ya basta yaten y perdóname por meterte en este lio ahora dime ¿ me invitas a una malteada en el CROWN?

Serena fingía estar tranquila y contenta pero la verdad es que yaten la conocía tan bien que el sabia que no era asi.

Por supuesto bombón vamos yo te invito

Los dos salieron hacia el crown Andrew que ya estaba enterado de la "crisis" de la parejita pues por lo menos hablaría con serena, pues el sabia que se amaban mas que a nada en el mundo.

Los dos chicos llegaron cuando Andrew los vio llegar de inmediato les salió al paso

Serena necesito hablar contigo

Claro Andrew, yaten espérame en la mesa ya voy

Ok bombón

Diciendo esto yaten se alejo dejándolos solos

Ven serena siéntate

Serena se acomodo en otra mesa

Serena disculpa que me meta en esto pero lo hago por que tanto Darién como tu son mis amigos y los conozco y de sobra se que los dos están sufriendo

Te equivocas Andrew yo no..

Tu estas sufriendo al igual que Darién dime serena ¿que pasa? Por que déjame decirte que will, Darién y yo pensamos que michiru esta detrás de esto

Andrew discúlpame en verdad pero no quiero hablar de eso, se que mi actitud les confunde pero las cosas se dieron así en verdad lamento haber hecho sufrir a Darién. Bueno si me disculpas voy a la mesa con yaten

Diciendo esto se fue a la mesa con yaten aunque la verdad estaba un poco incomoda por la situación pero pues ya se incomodaría mas.

¿Que te pasa bombón?

Nada yaten no es nada

De pronto entran al crown para rematar AMY, MICHI Y Darién con la nena la pobre serena cuando los ve siente que el corazón se le va a salir de la angustia

Yaten creo que es mejor irnos

Cuando amy ya estaba frente a ella

Hola serena ¿ como estas?

Muy bien amy que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo serena hace días que no te veía

De pronto llega michiru colgada del brazo de Darién y este con una cara de fastidio por lidiar con michiru

Hola querida pero que sorpresa verte aquí y lo mejor de todo con yaten ¿ no crees que se ven lindos Darién?

Darién ni siquiera le contesto desde que la vio se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules

Bueno fue un placer verlos pero serena y yo nos tenemos que ir

Pero ¿ por que acaso estas huyendo serena?

Yo no tengo por que hacerlo michiru te equivocas

Bien entonces quédense un momento

Para serena era incomoda la situación ya que no sabia ¿ que haría michiru? Pero se quedo con yaten por supuesto, Andrew llego a la mesa a pedir las ordenes y enseguida las sirvió

Serena de casualidad me di cuenta que estas embarazada, muchas felicidades

Gracias amy de verdad este hijo es lo que mas quiero

Oye querida y dime ¿ como es posibles que hayas engañado a Darién?

Serena no sabia como responder esa pregunta

Pues te dire michiru que a veces uno hace el sacrificio mas grande por la persona que ama, aunque ante todos parece lo que en realidad no es

Dime serena ¿ te estas alimentando bien?

Claro que si amy no te preocupes por mi estoy siguiendo al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones del medico

Y dime yaten ¿que se siente ser padre?

La verdad michiru es algo que no te puedo explicar estamos felices por la llegada del bebe

Darién a todo esto se había mantenido callado

Dime serena ya sabes si será niño o niña

No Darién aun no lo se pero lo que sea yo estaré feliz

Hay serena que abnegada eres

Si michiru aunque te pese ella es lo que tu no seras nunca, tu tienes que valerte de cosas sucias para lograr lo que quieres en cambio ella es capaz de sacrificarse por amor cosa que tu nuca haras

Estas palabras de yaten trataban de decir algo mas

Chicos pueden calmarse por favor, yaten por favor

Pero bombón…

Serena solo hizo un gesto pidiéndole a yaten que se callara

Díganme chicos ¿piensan casarse? Después de todo cuando eran novios querían hacerlo

Ante la pregunta de amy serena y yaten no sabían que responder michiru y Darién estaban esperando una respuesta hasta que serena hablo

Pues si la verdad es que nos casaremos en una semana en estos días estamos viendo los detalles de la boda

¿ tan pronto?

Si amy la verdad ya no hay motivo para esperar

A Darién esta noticia le había caído como cubitos de hielo en plena mañana

Vaya que noticia espero que nos invites serena

Claro que si michiru ya te hare llegar la invitación

Serena se ¿casaran por la iglesia?

No amy solo será por el civil, talvez cuando el bebe nazca lo hagamos por la iglesia

Vaya esto si es demasiado romántico

Tu cállate michiru que ya quisieras que Darién se casara contigo en una semana pero eso no sucederá y tu sabes bien por que…

Michiru se quedo con la boca abierta ante el comentario de serena que poco le falto para decir algo mas

Serena tu no puedes casarte con yaten

Darién…

Por que tu me amas a mi y no voy a permitir que hagas semejante locura

Darién querido tu nada puedes hacer esa decisión ya esta tomada por ellos

Te equivocas michiru

Diciendo esto salió enfurecido con la niña dormida en sus brazos, serena estaba mal de verlo asi

Michiru sin decir palabra alguna se levanto del lugar estaba furiosa por lo que Darién había dicho y por haberla dejado ahí sola

Amy fue la única que se quedo con la pareja

Serena ¿ que esta pasando?

Nada amy no te preocupes

No me mientas serena te conozco muy bien

Bombón yo me voy a casa de will te veo en la tarde

Yaten salió de ahí dejando a amy con serena mientras Andrew solo las observaba

Serena dime ¿que esta pasando? Sabes aunque yo sea amiga de michiru soy tu amiga contigo y con las chicas compartí los mejores momentos de mi vida asi que confía en mi

Gracias amy pero no es nada no te preocupes

De pronto serena se puso muy palida

Serena ¿que te pasa? ¿ te sientes mal?

De pronto amy vio como serena se desmayo

Amy estaba angustiada la verdad es que tanta presión quizás la tenia asi

Andrew ayúdame serena se desmayo – gritaba amy tomándole el pulso a serena

Amy creo que es mejor llevarla al hospital

Si Andrew mas con su embarazo llama a una ambulancia

Enseguida amy

Minutos después subían a serena a la ambulancia amy le aviso a yaten y Andrew le aviso a Darién, Darién estaba muy angustiado por ella se dirigió al hospital con mina

Mientras tanto en el hospital serena estaba siendo examinada por amy serena estaba recuperando el sentido

Amy ¿que me paso?

Pues sufriste un desmayo serena no es nada grave en realidad solo que creo que estas bajo mucha presión y en tu estado no es bueno debes tener un embarazo tranquilo

Si amy lo hare no te preocupes por cierto afuera hay mucha spersonas que quieren verte asi que las hare pasar

La primera en pasar fue mina

¿Mina? ¿Cuando regresaste?

Llevo unas horas por aquí por cierto solo me voy unos días y tu te metes en problemas ay serena ¿ que hare contigo? Pero dime ¿ como te sientes?

Estoy muy feliz de verte mina te extrañe

Serena se echo a llorar mina se acerco a abrazarla

Tranquila serena todo estará bien debes cuidarte por tu bebe ¿ como no me dijiste que estas embarazada? Tranquila

Mina no sabes todo lo que ha pasado…

Tranquila serena cuando estemos en casa me cuentas pero ahora hay una personita que quiere verte asi que yo me voy

Mina sale y entra Darién

Mi princesa ¿como estas?

Darién…

Tranquila princesa dime ¿que te preocupa? Sabes se que algo te atormenta dime lo que sea

No hay nada que decir Darién de verdad no te preocupes por mi dime ¿ como esta chiby chiby?

Esta muy bien la deje en casa de Michiru

Cuídala mucho Darién de verdad

Serena…

Darién ¿podrías decirle a yaten que venga por favor?

Si serena enseguida cuidate princesa

Darién salió de ahí muy triste pero no se daría por vencido, a los minutos entro yaten

Bombón ¿estas mejor?

Si yaten no fue nada grave creo que ya puedo irme solo fue un desmayo

Bombón Darién esta triste deberías hablar con el juntos sabrán que hacer

Yaten ¿ a caso no quieres casarte conmigo?

Bombón no es eso es solo que tu felicidad es Darién no yo

Yaten te suplico que no digas nada y que sigamos con los planes como hasta ahora

Como tu digas bombón aunque no estoy de a cuerdo

Por favor yaten podrías decirle a amy que venga es que quiero irme ya

Ok yo lo digo

Mientras todos esperaban afuera

Amy serena quiere que entres

Ok yaten chicos vuelvo en unos minutos

Amy ya estaba en la habitación de Serena

Dime serena ¿que se te ofrece?

Amy quiero irme a mi casa total solo fue un desmayo

Serena te dejare ir pero si prometes cuidarte

Si amy lo prometo

Bien entonces en unos minutos podras irte

Mientras tanto afuera amy ya había comunicado amy que serena se iria a su casa en unos minutos

Yaten se acerco a mina diciéndole algo al oído

De pronto

Darién por favor lleva a Serena a su casa yo tengo algo que hacer la vere mas tarde o mañana

Darién no entendía la petición de yaten pero accedió, yaten salió del hospital y mina salió tras el dejando pensativo a Darién

Ya los dos fuera del hospital

Escucha yaten dime ¿que quieres?

Por favor mina acompáñame quiero contarte algo

Mina no muy convencida subió al auto y yaten se puso en marcha

Aun no entiendo ¿que tienes que decirme?

Tranquila mina ya entenderás y se que sabrás que hacer

No dijeron una palabra mas el se dirigió a la gruta mina nunca había estado ahí

Bien ya llegamos ven sígueme

Mina siguió a yaten y cuando entro a la gruta se quedo maravillada con el paisaje tan hermoso parecía sacado de un cuento

Esto es hermoso

Si mina lo es pero ven siéntate aquí

Yaten se acomodo donde tantas veces estuvo hablando con serena

Bien mina quiero que me escuches muy bien lo que voy a decirte

Ay yaten déjate de payasadas que me estas asustando dime ¿ que pasa?

Bien mina sucede que….

Mientras Darién ya estaba con serena en su casa

Bien princesa ¿ quieres comer algo?

No Darién gracias creo que me ire a mi cuarto

Serena se paro para caminar pero fue sorprendida por que Darién la cargo hasta su cuarto

Debes cuidarte por tu bebe

Dijo depositándola con suavidad en la cama serena solo se sonrojo

Me quedare contigo hasta que mina regrese no quiero dejarte sola

Darién no te molestes vete a descansar yaten o mina no deben tardar

No princesa me quedara aquí cuidando tu sueño hasta que ellos vengan

Serena se dio cuenta que era inútil insistir Darién era mas terco que ella asi que mejor se recostó sobando su vientre

Darién solo la observaba le daba tanta ternura verla así se sentó aun lado de su cama y se quedo ahí en total silencio hasta que se durmió…

Mientras tanto yaten y mina

Bien yaten solo te dire que ya se lo que haremos por lo pronto ve lo que falta para tu boda con serena que yo me encargo de lo demás

Mina en verdad muchas gracias

No me agradezcas yaten lo hago por la felicidad de serena, pero bueno creo que es hora de irnos debo convencer a Darién mientras tu cuidas de serena

Ok mina y de nuevo gracias…

Así los dos se fueron a casa de serena llegaron en pocos minutos Darién que los escucho entrar bajo a la sala

Darién ¿como esta?

Se quedo dormida bueno yo me marcho

Espera Darién necesito hablar contigo

Si dime mina

Aquí no Darién vamos al parque si quieres

Ok vamos yaten cuídala

Lo hare Darién

Por primera vez se hablaban cordialmente pues por serena todo era posible, mina y Darién salieron de la casa yaten subió a la habitación a cuidar el sueño de serena deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la rubia. Salió a la ventana a tomar aire estaba mas tranquilo desde la platica que tuvo con mina.

Mientras mina y Darién en el parque

Dime mina ¿que pasa?

Bueno Darién hay cosas que debemos hablar y escúchame muy bien…

Ellos dos después de platicar Darién se dirigió a dejar a mina y mina subió a la habitación de Serena quien estaba despierta

¡mina! Que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo Serena sabes me diste un buen susto pero estoy feliz por tu bebe aunque como es eso ¿ que te casas con yaten?

Mira mina es una historia muy larga

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo serena

Serena le conto a mina todo lo que había hecho michiru pero pues mina ya lo sabia por boca de yaten pero por primera vez fue discreta a petición de yaten ya que tenia un plan muy bueno. Después de escucharla Mina se convenció de que su plan seria excelente y asi no se daría cuenta serena que yaten había contado todo.

Bien serena si has decidido casarte con yaten no me queda mas que apoyarte aunque deberías decírselo a Darién pero como se que no te convenceré pues ni modo

A serena le extraño el comportamiento de Mina ya que conociéndola esperaba otra reacción pero lo que serena no se imaginaba es que mina ya tenia un plan para el día de la boda.

Gracias por apoyarme mina de verdad hay que ver ciertos detalles de la boda ya que es en una semana

No te preocupes yo te ayudo con eso pero tu tranquila descansa yo voy a cenar algo

Oye mina y ¿ Armand?

Pues bueno veras… el esta muy bien ahora si me disculpas muero de hambre

Mina se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer mientras pensaba " creo que mi plan resultara aunque nunca me imagine que yaten me contara todo, pero en fin ya veras serena que sorpresa la que te tengo" pensaba mina con una sonrisa picara

Pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se cristalizaron por el por Armand…

**Hola niñas aquí de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo cap de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado y pues que no quieran matarme como en el cap anterior, gracias por cada rw que se toman el tiempo de escribir de verdad se los agradezco tanto en esta historia como en ¿ como me enamore de ti? Y la mentira que escribo junto con Susy de verdad gracias. Bueno subiré pronto un nuevo cap asi que nos vemos luego…**


	31. detalles antes de la boda

Detalles….

Al dia siguiente después de que Mina hablo con yaten y con Darién por separado Mina estaba ya despierta pendiente de Serena bajo a preparar el desayuno mientras serena dormía ya que cuidaría mucho a serena por su bebe.

Preparo huevos revueltos con tocino, hot cakes, jugo de naranja, leche y fruta picada en trocitos para serena. Minutos después subia el desayuno a la habitación de serena.

Despierta dormilona es hora de que mi sobrinito y tu desayunen asi que levantate – dijo mina

Serena a duras penas empezó a abrir lo ojos

¿Qué pasa mina?

Serena debes alimentarte por tu bebe y por ti además mas tarde iremos por tu vestido para la boda con yaten

Si lo había olvidado

Pues que no se te olvide uno no se casa todos los días además hay mas cosas que hacer

Si mina ya lo se

Aunque si tu quisieras podrías suspender esta locura por que tu amas a Darién y Darién te ama a ti lo que pasa es que se complican la vida, pero en fin tu sabes lo que haces, te dejo desayunar tranquila regreso en un par de horas

Mina salió rumo a casa de Darién pues tenían que hablar ciertos detallitos de la boda de serena y yaten

Hola Darién vine lo mas temprano que me fue posible

Mina aun no entiendo como michiru se atrevió a amenazar a serena con quitarme a la niña

Pues si imaginate esa víbora es capaz de eso y mas

Aun estoy desconcertado por la reacción de yaten ya que lo que menos pensé es que nos ayudara

Créeme Darién yaten tiene sus razones para actuar así después comprenderás el por que por lo pronto tu ten todo listo para el dia de la boda, y prepárate por que no sabemos como reaccione serena

Eso si pero sabes después de eso michiru me va a oir te lo uro mina le voy a quitar a la niña

Mina ante esto se tenso un poco ya que aun no le había dicho que la niña podía ser de yaten esta reacción no paso desapercibida para Darién

Mina ¿Pasa algo?

Pues … me preocupa que michiru se desquite con la niña no sabemos de lo que sea capaz

Si mina no puedo dejar a la niña con esa víbora

Pues se me ocurre que me la dejes a mi y yo la cuido total será un dia o dos los que te ausentaras, claro que me quedare con will ahí estoy mas segura

Si mina yo antes de la boda ire a dejar a la niña a casa de will

Si Darién por que yo esa boda no me la pierdo para nada

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto amy había llegado a casa de serena

Serena ¿ como te sientes?

Muy bien amy estoy muy bien estoy esperando a yaten para salir a comprar mi vestido

Amy guardo silencio por unos minutos

Serena ¿ En verdad te quieres casar?

Claro amy ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues no lo se Serena es que pensando bien las cosas no se tu actitud me hacen dudar mucho algunas cosas

Amy tranquila no tienes por que dudar

De pronto llego yaten a casa de Serena

Hola bombón

Hola yaten que gusto verte

Amy que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo yaten

Bombón creo que debemos irnos para buscar un hermoso vestido para ti

Si yaten vamos

Bueno yo me retiro serena

Adiós amy nos vemos en la boda

Si serena nos vemos en la boda

Asi yaten y serena se marcho con serena al centro comercial para escoger el vestido aunque solo seria por el civil la boda pues el quería que se viese hermosa aunque estaba mas que sabedor del plan de mina. Pasaron horas buscando el vestido perfecto para ella, la boda seria en la gruta ese lugar hermoso que encerraba tantos sueños, ilusiones que alguna vez tuvieron en común.

Yaten ¿podrias llevarme a la gruta?

Claro que si bombón vamos

Los dos se fueron a la gruta dejando las cosas en el auto

Ven serena siéntate aquí

Serena se acomodo a su lado

¿Puedes abrazarme yaten?

Claro que si bombón

Los dos estaban abrazados el silencio reinaba en el lugar

Bombón ¿ te gusta tu vestido?

Claro que si yaten esta hermoso, aunque no me gusta que lo hayas visto antes de la boda

Pero ¿ por que?

Es que es de mala suerte que el novio lo vea antes de la boda

Hay bombón ¿Crees en esas cosas?

Pues la verdad es que si

Mira bombón si tu y yo no nos casamos es por que asi tenia que ser sabes he comprendido que a veces las cosas pasan por algo

Yaten ¿Qué te pasa? Siento como si no te casaras conmigo o no quisieras hacerlo

Pero que cosas dices bombón claro que quiero casarme contigo tu sabes que desde hace años vengo deseándolo, pero creeme que he aprendido que las cosas pasan por algo

Yaten sabes yo te ame y sabes que te soy sincera pero se que a tu lado sere feliz y eso es lo importante

Bombón ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Serena asintió yaten la beso pero serena sentía este beso diferente era dulce y tierno como antes pero a la vez le emitia una sensación extraña. Los dos se separaron

Gracias bombón este beso lo guardare por siempre

Pero yaten no entiendo

No hay nada que entender mi bombón

Los dos se quedaron abrazados en la gruta …

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////mientras tanto Darién y michiru

Tranquilo Darién se que estas de mal humor por la boda de ellos pero pues ya no pudes hacer nada

Cállate michiru a mi me importa muy poco tu opinión he venido por la niña se ira unos días conmigo

¿Quién te crees tú para exigirme?

Soy el padre de tu hija eso me da todo el derecho del mundo, y aunque no quieras me la llevo

Entonces ve por ella

Sabes michiru no se como alguna vez pensé en formar una familia contigo pero ahora se que me hubiese arrepentido toda mi vida

Darién subió al cuarto de chiby chiby alisto la maleta de la niña y la tomo en brazos ya que la niña aun dormía, salió rumbo a casa de will en donde lo esperaban will y mina

Llego a los pocos minutos

Darién pasa acomoda a la niña en una de las habitaciones de arriba mina y yo te esperamos en el jardín

Asi lo hizo dejo a su hija en la cama dándole un suave beso en la frente y bajo de inmediato

Hola Darién ¿ como te fue con la víbora?

Se los juro no se como no le grite al tenerla frente a mi

Tranquilo Darién lo bueno es que la niña ya esta aquí

Si mina, will cuídenla mucho mientras estoy con serena no dejen que por ningun motivo michiru se la lleve

Pierde cuidado Darién tu hija no saldrá de aquí a menos que sea contigo

Gracias mina sabes esa niña es lo que mas adoro junto con serena son la razón de mi vida

Mina ante esto cambio su rostro por completo y se puso muy nerviosa cosa que Darién noto

Mina ¿Pasa algo?

Pues veras… Darién… no no pasa nada

Mina Aino te conozco demasiado ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

Mina creo que es mejor que le digas

Ay will no me ayudes quieres

Mina dime ¿que pasa?

Pues mira Darién no se como decírtelo por que no se como lo vayas a tomar solo te pido que te tranquilices

Mina ya habla por Dios que me vas a volver loco

Pues hay Darién lo que pasa es que cabe la posibilidad de que chiby chiby no se a tu hija

Darién no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

¿Me estas mintiendo verdad? Mina que bromista eres

Darién empezó a reir de nervios quizás por miedo a esa noticia que acababa de escuchar pero después volvió en si

Mina explícame como es eso de que chiby chiby no es mi hija

Darién la verdad es que ni la víbora esa sabe quien es el padre, pero los candidatos son tu y..

Mina hizo una pausa no sabia que pasaría si mencionaba el otro nombre

¿Quién mina?

Los posibles padres son tú y yaten

¿Qué? ¿YATEN? ¿Pero como?

Darién apretaba sus puños con fuerza, pero eso no le basto empezó a tirar las cosas como loco se arrodillo y golpeaba el piso gritando ¿Por qué?

Lo que asusto a mina will ya esperaba una reacción así con semejante noticia

Mina se acerco a Darién posando su mano en el hombro de el

Déjame mina, déjame

Darién…

Mina ve con la niña déjame con Darién

Pero will no quiero dejarlo solo

Mina por favor

Esta bien pero cualquier cosa me avisas

Si mina

Will se quedo ahí con Darién dejándolo que gritara hasta desahogarse ya que debía hacerlo

Darién ¿estas bien?

No ¿como voy a estarlo? Si me dicen que esa hermosa niña no es mi hija esa niña que no tiene la culpa de nada

Darién entiendo como te sientes pero…

No will ni tu ni nadie entiende lo que estoy sintiendo no saben lo que siento en estos momentos yo adoro a esa niña

Darién tranquilízate se que no es fácil lo que sabes pero

Pero que como le digo a esa niña quizás no sea tu padre dime ¿como? Maldita sea michiru ¿Por qué?

Darién tranquilo ya habrá tiempo para todo ahora debemos cuidar a la niña y recuerda que serena te necesita

Lo se will por ellas y por mi bebe no me derrumbare por que se que el bebe que espera serena es mio

Ves tienes muchas razones para no dejarte vencer

Lo se will y no lo hare

De pronto para buena o mala suerte llega yaten

Will al verlo no sabe que hacer pues que pasara

Darién al verlo tiene la mirada sin expresión alguna

Will déjanos solos necesito hablar con yaten

Will sabiendo que esto no lo puede evitar se retira

Darién de buenas a primeras le deja ir un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo

Yaten no se defendió pues ya se imaginaba el porque del golpe solo se levanto y dijo

Creo que me lo merezco, ahora debemos hablar se que debes estar furioso pero si lo piensas los dos fuimos juguetes de michiru

Darién parecía mas calmado

Lo siento yaten pero necesitaba hacerlo

Lo se Darién ahora si estas de acuerdo hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar asi que toma asiento

Los dos chicos tomaron asiento y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra ya que ninguno de los dos sabia que preguntar o que decir pero fue Darién quien rompió el silencio

Dime yaten ¿Cómo conociste a michiru?

Pues veras Darién la conocí en una de tantas reuniones a las que asistía ya que yo empezaba con mi carrera y ella apenas empezaba a tocar puertas, una noche nos presentaron y me dijo que deseaba ser una gran violinista empezamos una gran amistad, que con el paso de los días se convirtió en algo mas.

Ella ¿te conto de mi?

Si Darién la verdad es que si yo le pedí que terminara contigo pero no lo hizo siempre decía que eras un aburrido que no tenían nada en común, entonces yo le pregunte tantas veces el por que estar a tu lado cosa que nunca respondió, de pronto ya no la vi mas dijo que tenia planes de crecer y pues la encontré hasta hace poco

¿Cómo diablos sabes que puedes ser el padre de la niña?

Se lo dije que según mis cuentas la nena podría ser mi hija, ella me dijo que eso no lo repitiera la verdad es que ni ella sabe quien de los dos podría ser el padre

Michiru es de lo peor lo que no entiendo es ¿ por que estuviste de su lado

Te sere sincero Darién fueron celos para mi serena es lo mejor de mi vida y perderla verla a tu lado me cego pero se que ella te ama quizás mas de o que me amo a mi, por eso te pido que la hagas feliz creeme para mi no es fácil renunciar a ella

Te lo aseguro que asi será. Quiero que cuando regrese nos hagamos una prueba de adn para ver quien de los dos es el padre de la niña

Si Darién ten por seguro que lo hare pero la verdad tengo miedo del resultado no por que no pueda con la niña si no por que no se como tomara ella el saber que yo puedo ser su padre

Y que piensas que siento yo que la he tratado como mi hija, que la adoro mas que a mi vida yo también tengo miedo de ese resultado

Bueno Darién creo que nos preocuparemos por eso después ya que la boda es lo ams próximo, por lo pronto quiero estar cerca de la niña y ten por seguro que no dejare que michiru se acerque a ella

Eso te lo agradecería mucho y gracias yaten

Gracias a ti Darién ganaste el amor de ella limpia mente y te aseguro que yo me hare a un lado

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////mientras amy llegaba a casa de michiru la cual estaba de mal humor

Michiru ¿te pasa algo?

Si amy me pasa que quiero desaparecer a serena del mundo todo me sale mal por ella

Michiru entiende Darién y ella se aman es mas yo misma le dije que no se case con yaten ya que no lo ama

Eres una tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

Es la verdad michiru tu puedes enamorarte de otro y…

Que tonta eres amy yo enamorarme no me hagas reir no te das cuenta esto es nada mas para fastidiar a serena

Pero michiru ¿Cómo puedes hablar asi? Piensa en tu hija

JAJAJA mi hija es nada mas un estorbo para mi pensándolo bien mejor hubiese abortado y ella seria una carga menos para mi

¿Cómo puedes hablar asi de tu hija? De tu hija y de Darién

Ya basta amy entérate de una vez ni siquiera yo se quien es el padre de esa mocosa

Esto sorprendió a amy quien no se esperaba tal confesión

Michiru como puede ser posible no te das cuenta que le haras un daño terrible a Darién cuando lo sepa

Para lo que me importa lo que el sienta y ya quita esa cara de idiota quieres y desaparece de aquí

Amy estaba desconcertada por la reacción de michiru asi que salió de la casa

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras yaten y Darién terminaron de hablar a yaten le sono su celular retirándose un poco para atender la llamada a los pocos minutos regreso

Sabes es una sorpresa para mi bombón, perdón para serena

Asi ¿Qué sorpresa?

Pues su amiga Lita kino acaba de llegar a Tokio para la boda claro que la puse al tanto de todo

Creo que la visita de ella le hara muy bien asi que debo ir por ella. De nuevo gracias Darién y sea cual sea el resultado si resulta ser mi hija te aseguro que no la alejare de ti

Diciendo esto yaten se marcho dejando ahí a Darién quien decidió subir a ver a la niña

Darién ¿ que paso?

Nada will solo aclaramos las cosas nada mas y ¿Mina?

Ella esta en el jardín sabes la he notado triste ultima mente, ve talvez te cuenta algo la nena aun duerme

Si tienes razón voy a verla

Mina se encontraba en al jardín con la mirada triste y unas pequeñas lagrimas rodando por sus mejías veía su dedo en el cual ya no tenia aquel hermoso anillo y se acariciaba con mucha nostalgia

De pronto Darién se acerco a ella

Mina ¿ que te pasa?

Darién me asustaste

Mina ¿ por que lloras?

JAJAJA no Darién viste mal yo no estoy llorando la diosa del amor no puede hacerlo

Mina dime ¿ que te pasa? Acaso tiene que ver con tu prometido

En ese momento mina bajo la cabeza haciendo inevitable que sus lagrimas comenzaran a salir Darién se acerco a ella y la abrazo

¿ quieres contarme?

Mina solo asintió

Veras Darién cuando llegue a ver a Arnand al departamento fue para darle una sorpresa por todo el tiempo que no lo vi pero la sorprendida fui yo

¿ por que mina?

Entre con mi llave y escuche voces pensé que a lo mejor era algun amigo de el y me dirigi a la habitación la puerta estaba entre abierta y cuando entre no podía creer lo que veía …

A mina se le corto la voz por unos momentos y sus lagrimas brotaban con fuerza

Ahí estaba el con Diana mi amiga teniendo un encuentro amoroso ¿ te das cuenta? No sabes lo que sentí al verlos y ellos al verme a mi, armand gritaba como loco diciendo que no era lo que pensaba mientras diana mi amiga tenia una sonrisa triunfal

Mina yo lo siento tanto

Créeme Darién yo lo siento mas, sabes las palabras de armand fueron muy duras la rubia recordó ese momento

Flash back

**¿Por qué armand? ¿Por qué me engañaste? Si yo te amo**

**Escucha mina yo también te amo pero te vas y me dejas solo importándote mas tus amigas que yo**

**Pero esa no es ninguna justificación para que te acuestes con ella**

**Vamos mina tranquilízate toma esto como una lección además ¿ quien me dice que tu no has hecho lo mismo?**

**Mina le dejo ir una bofetada a armand por lo que había dicho y diana intervino en la conversación **

**Escucha mina tu tienes la culpa a un hombre asi se le debe cuidar no dejar solo **

**Tu cállate tu que te decias mi amiga me haces esto**

**Pues si mina lo siento y vete enterando que el ya no se casara contigo **

**¿Qué dices?**

**Asi es mina Diana espera un hijo mio y yo he decidido casarme con ella**

**Esto fue demasiado para mina no pudo contener las lagrimas ante ellos se quito el anillo y tomo su maleta, depositando el anillo en la mesa junto a la cama**

**Bien Arnand no pienses que te hare un escándalo solo me voy dejando el anillo que me diste por que hoy ya no vale nada para mi y espero de verdad que sean muy felices, diana cuida a armand y no lo descuides por que asi como tu lo consolaste otra lo puede hacer**

**La rubia salió del apartamento de su ex novio llorando amarga mente refugiándose en un hotel **

Fin del flash back

Mina aun lloraba pues no era algo que se olvidara tan fácil mente

Mina se que nada de lo que te diga te hara sentir mejor pero ese tipo no te merece cualquiera se sentiría feliz de estar a tu lado asi que no llores ya veras como el amor toca de nuevo a tu puerta

Gracias Darién por escucharme

Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi

Mina se limpio las lagrimas y como si nada hubiese pasado recupero sus animos

Ay ya quiero ver la cara de serena pero sobre todo la de michiru

Tranquila lastima que yo no podre ver la cara de michiru

Ay pues no te pierdes de mucho y arreglaras las cosas con serena

Pues si, sabes yaten y yo hablamos y pues ya esta todo dicho le haremos una prueba de adn a la niña para ver quien de los dos es el padre

Bueno Darién es lo mejor, sabes yaten ha cambiado tanto nunca lo imagine creo que en parte a el le debes tu felicidad

Si mina ya lo creo, por cierto fue al aeropuerto a recoger a Lita Kino

Enserio que emoción ya quiero verla

Pues me imagino que serena en estos momentos debe estar por verla

Pues Darién lo siento pero yo debo verla también asi que te dejo y ya sabes todo esta listo para la boda

Diciendo esto salió corriendo como un huracán hacia casa de serena

Mientras serena tenia frente a ella a su gran amiga Lita la abrazo con mucha fuerza al igual que lita estaban felices de verte

Bueno bombón yo las dejo por que tienen tanto de que hablar

Gracias yaten por todo

De nada bombón

Serena como es posible que te casese en unos días y yo ni enterada si no fuera por yaten no me entero

Perdóname lita de verdad todo fue tan rápido

Si me lo imagino

Pero dime lita que has hecho ¿ como estas?

Pues muy bien estoy feliz soy una de las mejores chef a nivel internacional imagínate realice mi sueño como siempre quise

Que bueno Lita me alegro por ti sabes todas realizamos nuestros sueños profesionales

Si y tu coronaras tus éxitos con la boda entre tu y yaten vaya quien diría que ese amor adolescente se realizaría

Si lita asi es

De pronto llego el ventarron de mina a casa feliz de ver a su amiga ahí y obia mente se unió a la platica de sus amigas

Oigan y amy ¿Dónde esta?

Es cierto mejor le llamo para que venga y asi estamos todas juntas

Si mina llamale que venga

Pero de pronto amy toco a la puerta se encontraba muy triste cosas que todas notaron amy se puso feliz al ver a lita y empezaron a conversar

Amy ¿que te pasa? ¿ Te sientes mal?

Chicas perdónenme no me pasa nada es que tuve una pelea con michiru eso es todo

Bueno amy no estes triste por esa víbora mejor hay que disfrutar que estamos todas juntas de nuevo

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII gritaron todas

Pasaron toda la tarde y noche poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas, mina en un descuido se llevo a amy para hablar con ella y contarle como estaban las cosas amy le dijo lo que michiru dijo sobre que no sabe quien es el padre de la niña. Mina le pidió que no dijera nada que ya todo estaba arreglado a lo que amy accedió.

Las chicas estaban felices de estar juntas de nuevo y mas en la boda de una gran amiga Serena, asi pasaron los días hasta que faltaba una noche para la boda

Serena estaba en su cuarto admirando su vestido sentía tantos sentimientos encontrados mientras mina estaba con Lita y amy contándoles algo de lo que pasaría mañana.

Darién entro al cuarto de serena por la ventana abrazandola por detrás lo que asusto a la rubia

Darién ¿ que haces aquí?

Vine a verte

Darién sal de aquí y dejame en paz mañana me caso y…

Darién la beso rodeándola con sus brazos ella deseaba tanto como el ese beso asi que no se opuso deseaba que esto durara siempre pero ella se separo de el

Por favor Darién no lo vuelvas a hacer no es correcto

Pues me parece que tampoco es correcto que te cases sin amor

Y ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo me caso sin amor?

Mi princesa por que te conozco y con este beso comprobé que solo me amas a mi

Darién ¿Estarás mañana en la boda?

No. No podre estar ahí

El se acerco a ella besándola de nuevo con pasión, dulzura y amor

No estaré ahí pero te aseguro que nos vamos a ver mañana, te amo mi princesa

Diciendo esto salió de nuevo por la ventana mientras ella tocaba sus labio para sentir ese beso que el le dio.

No había marcha atrás mañana seria la boda y todo estaba listo asi ella alistaba las ultimas cosas sin imaginarse lo que podría suceder en la boda. Se quedo dormida ya que mañana seria su boda, mientras Darién y mina afinaban detalles yaten estaba en el cuarto de la nena viéndola dormir y pensando en lo que sucedería mañana…

**Si ya se me quieren matar por dejar el capa si a unas horas de la boda pero es necesario lo juro el próximo cap será la boda de sere y yaten pero pues esta el plan de mina ¿Qué sucederá? Darién impedirá la boda??? ¿ que hara serena se casara????????**

**Bueno ya no me maten les aseguro que lo que viene pues les gustara lo prometo ahora si me despido no sin antes desearles un feliz año nuevo y que Dios las bendiga siempre las quiero mucho y nos vemos en el proxino cap actualizare pronto asi que tranquilas**


	32. Camino al Altar

La boda…

El día había comenzado para Serena Tsukino la futura señora KOU se levanto temprano ya que las chicas estaban demasiado emocionadas se podría decir que mas que ellas

Serena ya levántate de la cama que no ves que hoy te casas

Si Lita lo se pero aun es temprano déjame dormir un poco mas

De pronto entro Mina y Amy

Serena levántate ya mira te llego una carta de tu mama – dijo mina

¿De mama?

La rubia tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla a los pocos minutos hablo

Bien que bien ni mama ni papa vendrán a la boda que injusticia mas grande aunque no los culpo todo fue tan precipitado que pues ellos ya tenían sus compromisos

Tranquila serena no estarán tus padres pero estará toda la gente que te quiere

Eso si

Bueno niñas es mejor ir a desayunar ya que la boda es a las 2 de la tarde y creo que la mañana se ira volando y hay tantas cosas que hacer

Ya mina no exageres todo esta listo para la boda de Serena

MIENTRAS TANTO YATEN ESTABA CON WILL

¿Cómo te sientes yaten?

Tu ¿Cómo crees Will? Se supone que este es el dia mas anhelado para mi y tu y yo sabemos que no lo será

¿Te estas arrepintiendo yaten?

No will no me voy a arrepentir es solo que sabes pensaba que si no nos hubiéramos separado y Darién no hubiera aparecido otra seria la historia

Se como te sientes en verdad te comprendo pero las cosas sucedieron asi y pues aunque suene duro no hay marcha atrás

Lo se todo por que mi bombón sea feliz, voy a ver a chiby chiby

Yaten se dirigió al cuarto de la niña quien estaba despierta con su pijama de conejito jugaba en el piso, yaten al verla sintió mucha ternura y se acomodo en el piso junto a la niña

Hola pequeña ¿como estas?

Ben oye no sabes ¿podque no ha venido mi papito?

Tu papito esta ocupado por eso no ha venido dime princesa ¿lo quieres mucho?

Ti lo quelo muxo es el mejol papito del mundo

Yaten se sentía mal al escuchar esas palabras de su posible hija pues como evitar que quiera a Darién si el se ha portado tan bien con ella

Dime princesita y ¿quieres a tu mama?

Ti la quelo polque es mi mama pelo ella cleo que no me quele

¿Por qué dices eso?

Polque me glita muxo y a mi no me guta eso, cedena no me glita y quelo que sea mi mama, pedo ya no se pede pol que se casada contigo

Yaten sintió tanta ternura hacia la niña que solo pudo tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla derramando lagrimas

¿Podque llodas?

Por nada princesita ¿ que te parece si vamos a comer?

Eso me guta podque teno habe

Bien entonces vamos

Yaten se llevo a la niña a la cocina para darle de comer el se sentía tan a gusto con la niña pero pensar que no seria su hija lo ponía triste

MIENTRAS TANTO ANDREW Y DARIEN

Bien Darién espero de verdad que su plan funcione por que si no pues

Cállate Andrew Serena no se casa y de eso me encargo yo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

Bueno pues la verdad me da cosa por yaten pero me sorprende que el este de a cuerdo con esto

Pues si a mi también aunque de a cuerdo o no yo lo hubiese hecho

Sabes Darién aun no puedo creer que michiru sea tan mala

Ni yo Andrew créeme que cuando me enamore de ella era alguien diferente para mi, aunque supo ocultar muy bien lo que era

Si eso es cierto pero dime ¿Ya esta todo listo?

Si Andrew ya solo esperare la hora

Bien entonces suerte, y no te preocupes por tu hija mina, will y yo la cuidaremos

Mi hija…sabes me encantaría que en verdad fuera mia pero eso no lo sabre por ahora

Animo Darién ahora solo piensa en serena y después ya veremos que sucede ¿De a cuerdo?

Si Andrew de verdad muchas gracias por todo a ti te debo el haberla conocido y haberme enamorado de ella

Ni que lo digas jamás lo imagine que entre serena y tu naciera el amor pero la verdad me alegro por eso y no es que este en contra de yaten pero asi se dieron las cosas

Si es cierto bueno Andrew me voy cuida a mi hija y por ningun motivo dejen que michiru se le acerque

Asi lo haremos Darién

El pelinegro salió del lugar con rumbo a su apartamento llegando a su puerta se encontró con michiri

¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi amor viene a verte pensé que te sentirías solo por que hoy se casa serena

Y eso a ti ¿ que te importa?

Me importa mucho Darién yo te amo y…

Cállate michiru tu no sabes amar, mejor vete quiero estar solo lo ultimo que quiero es verte

Ves estas muy afectado, Darién cariño que te parece ¿ vamos a la boda juntos?

Yo no iré a la boda michiru si tanto te interesa ve tu pero conmigo no cuentes

Michiru se acerco a Darién posando sus manos en sus hombros y besándolo desprevenido, Darién la empujo quitándosela bruscamente

¿Estas loca? Vete de aquí

Dijo Darién abriendo la puerta del apartamento y michiru entrando tras el

Pero ¿Por qué? Podemos consolarnos mutuamente

Yo no necesito tu consuelo asi que vete

Darién la tomo del brazo y la saco de su apartamento cerrándole la puerta en sus narices

Michiru estaba furiosa pero satisfecha por que serena se casaría con yaten asi que se fue a arreglar para la boda ya que era un evento que no se podía perder

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRUTA

Los decoradores del lugar estaban dejando el lugar hecho un sueño camino de petalos de rosas blancas y rojas se veian en el camino que recorrería la novia, las sillas de los invitados estaba forrada con listones en color champagne y una laza alrededor de la silla color oro, habían colocado hermosos pilares de color marfil de los cuales colgaba telas de seda blanca de un lado a otro haciendo aquello mágico, simplemente el lugar era hermoso, los arreglos de rosas blancas y rojas no podían faltar. Los decoradores se estaban esmerando en el lugar.

De pronto llego serena quien había logrado escaparse de sus amigas para supervisar el lugar, al llegar se quedo maravillada aquello era simplemente hermoso y perfecto, de pronto también llego yaten ella al percatarse de la presencia de el fue a su lado

Yaten no pensé encontrarte aquí

Hola mi bombón vine a supervisar el lugar ¿ te gusta como esta quedando?

Si yaten me encanta, sabes te noto triste ¿te pasa algo?

No bombón ¿Cómo crees que yo voy a estar triste a menos de dos horas de casarme contigo?

No lo se tal ves no quieras casarte conmigo sabiendo que…

Yaten puso su dedo en su labio impidiéndole hablar

No sigas bombón estoy feliz de que pronto serás mi esposa y por cierto yo creo que ya deberías estar arreglándote ¿no crees?

Ups es cierto ya casi será hora, entonces me voy te veo dentro de un rato

Serena se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, aunque la rubia se iba a casar no dejaba de pensar en Darién pero ante todos disimulo muy bien, Lo amaba esa era la verdad pero ahora sus sueños estaban junto a yaten que dentro de poco seria su esposo.

La rubia llego a su casa y las chicas estaban como locas, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con los accesorios y el vestido de serena

¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Serena ¿Cómo preguntas eso? No ves la hora que es y no te has vestido

Calma Lita siempre la novia llega tarde

O no llega – dijo mina

MINA- gritaron lita y amy

Hay que solo fue un decir y tu serena ve a tu cuarto y ponte el vestido que en 10 inutos estamos contigo para terminar de arreglarte

Ya mina tranquila ya voy

Ven serena yo te ayudo – dijo amy

Las dos chicas entraron a la habitación amy sabia que serena no amaba a yaten y le había dicho a serena que no se casara pero de nada sirvió

Serena aun estas a tiempo de no casarte, yo se que por alguna razón te vas a casar menos por amor

Amy no digas nada no ahora no tu hay cosas que quizás no comprenderían pero por mi no te preocupes yo quiero a yaten alguna vez lo ame y eso puede pasar de nuevo

Pero serena…

Tranquila amy no te preocupes por mi, ahora dejame vestirme o esta novia llegara muy tarde a su boda

Dijo dando una sonrisa muy tierna a amy quien salió de la habitación dejándola sola para ponerse su vestido, que se encontraba sobre su cama lo veía con tanta ternura siempre soño con ese día, y aunque no era en las circunstanseas deseadas pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Se puso su vestido de novia el cual era muy hermoso era un vestido de color blanco straples con el busto drapeado en diagonal en la cintura tiene una cinta color marron que cae en lazo hacia atrás, la falda es larga recta en línea a A. simplemente se veía hermosa, a los pocos minutos las chicas entraron la curiosidad las mataba y al ver a serena con el vestido puesto se quedaron con la boca abierta

Serena te ves hermosa- dijo amy

Pareces una princesa- dijo Lita

Ay no se que decir dijo mina simplemente preciosa

Chicas gracias por estar aquí conmigo en el dia mas importante de mi vida

Bien basta de sentimentalismos hay que peinarte y maquillarte

Asi las chicas la peinaron y maquillaron dejándola como lo que es una princesa su cabello estaba recogido con pequeños mechones sueltos y un hermoso tocado en su cabello.

Serena yaten se quedara con la boca abierta al verte

Ay amy que cosas dices

Es la verdad lita yaten se ira de espaldas al verte llegar

Bueno bueno ya tranquilas niñas yo creo que es mejor que se vayan a la gruta pues ya casi es hora Serena llegara en unos 20 minutos

Esta bien mina, serena te veremos alla en la boda

Si chicas en unos minutos llego

Asi lita y amy se dirigieron a la gruta en donde los invitados ya estaban llegando incluso yaten ya estaba ahí con los invitados en un hermoso e impecable traje blanco, de pronto a el se acerco michiru

Hola yatencito que guapo te ves, sabes esto yo no me lo pierdo por nada quiero ver cuando esa tipa de el si acepto

Pues siéntate michiru para que veas la boda y déjame en paz

Uy que humorcito espero que tu esposita te lo quite, claro aunque como yo nunca

Tienes razón michiru como tu nunca por que tu eres una de tantas en mi cama

Esto hizo enfurecer a michiru que mejor fue a sentarse

MIENTRAS MINA Y SERENA

Bien mina creo que deberíamos irnos

Aun no serena a menos que quieras caminar por que la limosina no ha llegado

Eso se me hace raro, aunque mina conociéndote ¿contrataste la limosina?

Si serena como crees que se me va a olvidar algo tan importante

CUANDO DE PRONTO LLEGA Darién Y ENTRA A LA HABITACION DE SERENA

Serena al verlo ahí se sorprendió ya que no se lo esperaba

Darién ¿Qué … haces aquí?

Pues vine por ti

¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Estas loco?

Dije que vengo por ti y no estoy loco, estaría mas loco si dejara que te casaras con yaten

Escúchame bien Darién yo me caso hoy y no hay marcha atrás así que dame permiso que debo irme

Esta bien te iras

Serena se quedo sorprendida no entendía

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que te iras pero conmigo

¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

Diciendo esto Darién para facilitarse la salida se la hecho en su hombro y bajo hasta la sala mientras ella gritaba a mina que la ayudara a como pudo se solto de Darién y los 3 se quedaron en la sala

Mina ayúdame no ves que Darién no quiere que me case

Lo siento serena no me le puedo oponer a Darién es mas grande que yo, asi que lo siento

¡MINA!

Serena es la verdad no puedo

Mientras Darién se la hecho de nuevo a el hombro sin importar los gritos de la rubia que gritaba que la bajara que tenia que casarse, etc. realmente estaba histérica

Mina ayúdame abre la puerta para meterla al carro

Si Darién como tu digas, a ti si puedo ayudarte

Enseguida mina abrió la puerta para que el saliera con serena que estaba dando de gritos

¡MINA AYUDAME!!!! ERES UNA MAL AMIGA!!!! DARIEN BAJAME ENSEGUIDA!!!! DEBO CASARME!!! DARIEN ESTO SE LLAMA SECUESTRO!!! SUELTAME!!!! Estos eran los gritos de la rubia que por poco y dejaban sordo al pobre Darién mina hábil mente abrió la puerta del auto para que Darién metiera a serena Darién la metió sin cuidado alguno por la prisa, y subió rápido del otro lado para ponerse en marcha

Gracias por tu ayuda mina cuida a mi hija

De nada Darién vete antes de que serena se salga

MINA!!!! AYUDAME!!!

Serena pero si te estoy ayudando no ves estoy evitando la peor tontería de tu vida

MINA TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS"!!!! DARIEN BAJAME DEBO IR A CASARME

Lo siento princesa casarte sobre mi cadáver

Mina acomodo una maleta de serena en el coche

Vete ya Darién no te preocupes por nada

Darién metió el pie al acelerador mientras serena gritaba como loca y mina reia por la situación, pero de pronto pensó en yaten y se apresuro a llegar a la gruta, en la gruta todos estaban muy preocupados por que la novia no llegaba todos menos yaten quien ya suponía a su bombón de camino con Darién

De pronto mina llego y esa era la señal que yaten esperaba para hablar y suspender la boda, asi que se paro frente a los invitados

**Gracias por venir pero la boda se suspende**

Ante estas palabras los invitados estaban muy contrariados mina se encargo de hacer que se fueran, pero michiru no se fue sin antes hablar con yaten

¿Puedes explicarme donde esta serena?

En la cara de yaten se dibujo una sonrisa

No tengo por que darte explicaciones asi que lárgate vete de aquí

Tu no eres quien para gritarme asi

Eso y mas te mereces por venenosa y de una vez entérate Serena y Darién están juntos en estos momentos, el se la llevo para impedir esta boda y sabes que me alegro para que te des cuenta que hagas lo que hagas no los vas a separar

¡MIENTES! Ella tenia que casarse contigo

¿Por qué? Por tu amenaza de quitarle la niña a Darién, pues te equivocas tu y yo sabemos que la niña también podría ser mi hija

¡CALLATE!!

Dijo michiru tratando de darle una bofetada pero yaten le detuvo la mano

Escúchame bien michiru se lo mucho que te importa tu carrera así que ten por seguro que si haces algo con la niña o con cualquiera no me tocare el corazón para arruinar tu maldita carrera y lo digo enserio

¡MALDITO!! TE ODIO

Después de decir esto michiru se fue dejando a yaten con mina, amy y Lita

Yaten yo lo siento mucho

¡VETE MINA! VAYANSE LAS 3!! QUIERO ESTAR SOLO

Pero yaten…

Lita he dicho que se vayan

Amy y Lita salieron del lugar esperando a mina

Yaten se como te sientes y pues…

Vete mina dejame solo te lo suplico quiero estar solo

La rubia no dijo nada mas se fue dejando al oji verde ahí, yaten cuando se percato del salida de mina se hecho a llorar como un niño, simplemente ya no aguanto mas, ahí solo sin el consuelo de nadie lloro tiro todo lo que tenia el lugar acurrucándose en un rincón a llorar solo es sabia lo que su corazón sentía…

MIENTRAS TANTO SERENA Y DARIEN

El aun manejaba con los gritos de la rubia al borde de la desesperación

Darién detente!!! Estas loco deja que me baje debo ir a mi boda

Serena cállate por favor tus gritos me están alterando, y no iras a ninguna boda

Escúchame Darién si no te paras me tiro del auto

Pues hazlo

**Darién sabia que no lo haría por eso la reto**

Darién por favor se razonable hay muchas cosas en juego

Pues por que soy razonable te rapte, si no lo fuera en estos momentos serias la esposa de yaten

Es que tú… tu no entiendes nada

Serena estaba angustiada pues sabia que michiru quizás se llevaría a la niña y Darién no la veria jamás

Serena tranquilízate y deja de gritar por favor que nos vamos a estrellar

Eres un tonto Darién no entiendes nada

Serena ya no dijo mas simplemente unas lagrimas se hicieron presentes por todo lo que para ella estaba en juego, Darién solo la observo sabia lo que ella sentía pero esperaría que llegaran a la cabaña para hablar, ella se quedo dormida lo que hizo mas fácil el trayecto para Darién pues ya no escuchaba sus gritos.

Dos horas de camino después y llegaron a la cabaña, ella se despertó al sentir que el auto se detuvo Darién bajo primero para abrirle la puerta

Ven vamos princesa

¡NO! Yo no pienso bajarme del auto yo quiero regresar tu no entiendes Darién yo debo casarme

Serena entiende no te vas a casar y vas a bajar en este instante

NO lo hare

Entonces te bajare yo

Diciendo esto la tomo en brazos y la saco del auto hasta llevarla adentro de la cabaña y dejándola en el sofá, el regreso por sus maletas.

Bien princesa creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar

UY Darién eres un terco

Serena daba vueltas en la sala con su hermoso vestido

Princesa deja de dar vueltas que me mareas, mejor ven siéntate voy a prepararte algo de comer

Es que Darién debo regresar

Darién se acerco a ella tomandola por la cintura con esos hermosos y calidos brazos acerco su rostro al de ella rozando su nariz y sin despegarse de ella

TE AMO PRINCESA ENTIENDELO jamás voy a permitir que estes con otro que no sea yo

Después de esto el la beso apasionada mente, beso que ella respondió con efusividad pues lo necesitaba, deseaba sentir esos labios en los suyos

Serena espera un momento debes comer algo

No Darién no quiero nada

Entonces tenemos que hablar serena creo que tu tienes que explicar muchas cosas

No entiendo Darién

Ven siéntate aquí a mi lado

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá

Serena ¿Confías en mi?

Si Darién confió en ti ciega mente

Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la amenaza de michiru? ¿ por que no confiaste en mi?

**Serena no sabia que decir ¿Cómo se había enterado?**

Darién ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Respóndeme serena ¿ por que no me dijiste nada?

Darién se que debi decírtelo pero no quería que ella te quitara a la niña, yo se que tu adoras a la niña y no quería verte sufrir, prefería tenerte lejos de mi pero al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que tendrías a tu lado a chiby chiby pero ahora no se que pasara

Serena tu me importas mucho y mi hija también y créeme que te hubiera defendido de michiru si me hubieses contado lo que pasaba

Ahora ya no importa Darién, no se que va a pasar no debiste traerme debiste dejarme seguir con esto no entiendes estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por ti

**Serena comenzó a llorar de nuevo tenia miedo de muchas cosas**

No llores princesa todo estará bien

¿Cómo me dices eso? Piensa en tu hija, en yaten el no se merece esto no se lo merece

Y yo si contéstame ¿acaso yo si merezco verte en brazos de otro?

Son cosas distintas Darién no puedes comparar dime Darién ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo?

Por mina

¿Mina? Pero ella ¿Cómo se entero? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

Yaten se lo dijo

¿Qué? ¿Pero como es posible que yaten se lo haya dicho?

Si serena así es lo supimos por yaten, el le conto todo a mina

Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Por que te ama y sabe que tu felicidad soy yo

Es que el sabia las cosas que estaban en juego

Serena puedes calmarte por Dios y escucharme hay cosas que tu debes saber cosas por las cuales no valia la pena tu sacrificio

¿Que dices Darién? Tu hija vale este sacrificio y mas

Ese es el punto serena

Darién no entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?

Que chiby chiby quizás no sea mi hija

A la rubia le pareció haber escuchado mal

¿Qué dijiste Darién? ¿Escuche bien?

Si serena quizás yo no sea el padre de chiby chiby

**Serena tomo las manos de Darién entre las suyas y lo miro con ternura**

Darién ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Ella mientras tuvo una relación conmigo también la tuvo con otro y ese otro podría ser el padre de la niña

Darién no se que decir, nunca me imagine algo asi pero dime Darién ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

**Darién no sabia como tomaria serena la noticia de que yaten se los había dicho y de que el podría ser el padre de la niña**

Pues mina y yo lo supimos por yaten

¿YATEN? No entiendo ¿ que tiene que ver yaten en esto?

Serena yaten tiene que ver mas de lo que te imaginas

¿De que hablas Darién?

Serena no se como vayas a tomar lo que te voy a decir

Habla ya Darién me estas asustando

Lo que pasa serena es que yaten puede ser el posible padre de chiby chiby

¿QUEEEEEE? Darién ¿estas seguro? ¿Pero como es posible?

Cálmate serena déjame explicarte

Darién conto a serena como yaten le dijo a mina todo

**Serena no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no le asombraba tanto que yaten haya tenido un romance con michiru, si no el como michiru es capaz de usar a una niña para su conveniencia**

No puedo creer lo que me has dicho ¿Cómo es posible que michiru sea asi?

Pues si princesa asi es, lo bueno es que yaten nos ayudo por que debo confesar que de no haber sido por el, pues te hubieras casado

Un momento Darién ¿Qué quieres decir con que yaten los ayudo?

Pues que el estaba sabedor que tu no llegarías a la boda

No puede ser

**Serena se paro del sofá lo que dejo desconcertado a Darién que se acerco a ella**

Serena ¿que pasa?

Es que conozco a yaten y se que para el no fue fácil tomar esta decisión y se que esta sufriendo, por que se lo que siente por mi

Serena acaso tu ¿sientes algo por el?

No Darién es solo que me imagino como se esta sintiendo y se que no fue fácil para el dejar ir esta oportunidad aunque sabia que te amo pero dime Darién ¿ que piensan hacer con la niña?

Pues nos someteremos a una prueba de ADN para saber quien de los dos es el padre, pero imagínate si yo no soy el padre no se que voy a hacer

Tranquilízate Darién no quiero que estés angustiado se que es difícil esta situación pero yo estaré a tu lado siempre

Gracias mi amor eso quiere decir que ¿Regresas conmigo?

Si mi Darién te prometo que juntos enfrentaremos lo que venga

Gracias mi princesa por estar a mi lado

Perdóname Darién por hacerte sufrir pero yo no quería que ella se llevara a la niña

Lo se serena pero nunca me ocultes nada juntos buscaremos una solución a lo que sea

Te lo prometo Darién nunca mas te ocultare nada, lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas cuando me viste besando a yaten pero es que quería alejarte de mi

¿Todo lo que me dijiste es mentira?

Si Darién todo es mentira lo dije solo por que quería alejarte de mi pero nada mas, aunque…

Aunque ¿Qué?

Bueno una sola cosa es verdad Darién

¿Qué cosa princesa?

Estoy esperando un bebe

¿Un bebe? Entonces ese bebe es…

Si mi amor este bebe es tuyo, un hijo tuyo y mío

Darién estaba feliz ante la noticia de que su serena esperaba un hijo de el en el acto se arrodillo ante ella entrelazando la cintura de serena con sus brazos y poniendo su cabeza en el vientre de la rubia

"**hola bebe soy tu papa Darién y quiero que sepas que te espero con mucha alegría y que te amo como amo a tu mama, siempre cuidare de ti"**

Después de estas palabras Darién beso el vientre de serena y se paro quedando a la misma altura que ella

Mi serena te amo tanto, gracias por darme un hijo te juro que te hare la mujer mas feliz

Darién yo también te amo y tener un hijo tuyo es lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Diciendo esto Darién la contrajo contra su cuerpo dándole un beso muy apasionado beso que ella correspondió de la misma manera, se separaron unos instantes

Princesa debes comer algo se que no has comido nada

Bueno ahora que lo pienso solo probe el desayuno

Entonces no se diga mas princesa tienes que comer algo por ti y por nuestro bebe ire a cocinarte algo o ¿quieres algo en especial?

Pues quiero leche con vainilla, hot cakes y fresas

Esta bien princesa enseguida preparo lo que pediste, oye por cierto muy lindo el vestido de novia que traes ¿tu lo escogiste?

En realidad lo escogimos yaten y yo, pero ya Darién me muero de hambre oye podrías ¿prestarme tu celular?

¿para que?

Es que quiero hacer una llamada

Esta bien toma

Darién le dio el teléfono y en seguida se fue a la cocina serena estaba preocupada por yaten asi que decidió llamar a will para preguntar

Will habla serena ¿ como estas?

Muy bien bombón y ¿tu?

Bien will solo llamaba para preguntarte por yaten ¿Cómo esta?

Pues no lo se a las chicas les pidió que lo dejaran solo en la gruta y esta es hora que no ha vuelto

Will eso me preocupa mucho ¿podrías ir a buscarlo? Es que eso me dejaría mas tranquila

Esta bien bombón no te preocupes yo ire a buscarlo para que no te preocupes

Gracias will te lo agradezco mucho.

Asi termino la llamada de serena y will minutos después Darién llevaba a serena la comida

Bien princesa come algo

Gracias Darién esto se ve delicioso

Pruébalo mientras yo llevo nuestras maletas a la habitación

Darién subió con las maletas mientras serena comía lo que Darién había preparado, minutos después ella se fue a la ventana que daba la vista a la playa la luna estaba hermosa y a ella le fascinaba observarla, por unos instantes se perdió en el brillo de la luna hasta que sintió un beso en su cuello que la hizo volver a la realidad

Darién

Si mi serena soy yo

Dijo abrazándola y besando su cuello con mucha ternura y sensualidad contrajo asi el el cuerpo de la rubia quien despeinaba los cabellos de el

Serena quiero hacerte mia esta noche, quiero recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo y darte todo este amor que me quema por dentro

Yo quiero ser tuya Darién solo tuya como siempre ha sido

Darién cargo a serena hasta la habitación en donde la había hecho suya por primera vez la bajo poniéndola en el piso

Bien mi princesa esta noche estaras de nuevo en mis brazos, hace tanto tiempo que deseo tenerte conmigo

Diciendo esto Darién comenzó a besar el cuello de serena y sus labios provocando que sus cuerpos se erizaran

Sabes princesa creo que este vestido dificultara un poco las cosas asi que voy a quitártelo

Darién se puso atrás de serena y con mucha delicadeza bajo el cierre del vestido hasta que este callo al suelo dejando frente a el a serena en ropa interior Darién la tomo en brazos de nuevo y la llevo a su cama visualizando a la hermosa mujer que tenia consigo con mucha delicadeza le quito su brassier dejando sus perfecto senos al descubierto, se recostó sobre ella besando su boca y bajando lenta mente hacia sus seno con los que empezó a jugar acariciándolos con su lengua lo que produjo que serena emitiera gemidos, recorrió con besos el vientre de serena llegando debajo de su ombligo, la ropa interior no le permitía ir mas allá por lo que con sus dientes suavemente se deshizo de ella. En un descuido serena estaba sobre Darién lo que lo sorprendió mucho

Eres muy malo Darién estoy en desventaja tu aun llevas tu ropa puesta

**Darién solo sonrio ante tal comentario **

Ella con sus dientes desabrochaba la camisa de Darién una ve desabrochada con ayuda de el la camisa paro en el piso.

Ella recorría el pecho de el acariciándolo con las manos y dejando marca de sus besos sobre el llego al ombligo y hábil mente con sus manos desabrocho el pantalón quitándoselo a Darién con mucho cuidado, solo el bóxer tenia puesto el cual en unos segundos serena había quitado ya dejándolo desnudo al igual que ella

Serena besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Darién con delicadeza produciendo en el peli negro gemidos de placer ante las acciones de la rubia, serena busco la boca de el deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y su lengua jugando con su boca

Te a…mo sere..na

Darién en un descuido de la rubia cambio su posición quedando el sobre ella, empezando a recorrer de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de ella con sus labios, succiono uno de sus pezones mientras el otro lo acariciaba con su mano

DA…RI..EN –pronunciaba la rubia

Poco a poco Darién bajo hasta el vientre deserena el cual lleno de besos muy tiernos, luego llego a su intimidad la cual acaricio con sus manos, provocando gemidos en la rubia, busco su boca para darle un beso apasionado luego de eso comprobó que tanto ella como el necesitaban terminar aquel acto el se coloco en cima de ella con mucho cuidado y mirándola a los ojos como la primera vez que la hizo su mujer, entrelazaron sus manos y ella abrió sus piernas para que Darién la penetrara cosa que hizo con cuidado llegando al punto, ya una ves dentro de ella, los dos empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo sin soltar sus manos

TE… A..MO SE..RE..NA- decía Darién con su respiración agitada

DA.. RI.. EN AHHHH TE...A...MO – respondió serena

Las embestidas de Darién eran cada vez mas rápidas provocando en serena gemidos que a el lo volvían loco, luego de eso sin salir de ella el se acomodo sobre ella besándola con pasión, acariciando su rostro

Eres lo mas lindo que tengo en la vida Darién, no se que haría sin ti

Y para mi tu y mi hijo son lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, formaremos una hermosa familia como siempre soñé

Ella toma entre sus manos el rostro de Darién hace que la mire a los ojos

Como siempre soñaste no, será como siempre lo soñamos por que tus sueños son los míos

El la beso definitiva mente era la mujer correcta para formar una familia por todas sus cualidades y virtudes, Darién se acomodo para que ella quedara sobre su pecho, el la abrazo y a los pocos minutos ella dormía con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado, aunque en su mente estaban otras preocupaciones como su hija, eso lo tenia un poco aturdido, pero estaba feliz por que serena estaba esperando un hijo de los dos, asi abrazada a ella el también se quedo dormido…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRUTA

Yaten ya es muy tarde vamos a casa

NO QUIERO IRME, entiende quiero estar solo

Yaten serena esta preocupada por ti, ella me pidió que viniera a buscarte

Mi bombón ¿llamo?

Si yaten ella esta bien pero esta preocupada por ti ven vamos a casa, además recuerda que hay que cuidar a la nena

Estas ultimas palabras hiciern reaccionar a yaten

Mi hija, sabes nada deseo mas en este mundo que ella sea mi hija, asi no estaría solo viviría por ella y para ell

Yaten tu no estas solo nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos

Lo se will yo me refiero a una soledad distinta, a la soledad que sentía antes de que serena llegara a mi vida, hoy la siento de nuevo y solo esa pequeña me ayudaría a no sentirme solo ¿me entiendes?

Si yaten te entiendo pero anda vamos necesitas descansar ven

Will ayudo a yaten para subir al auto, y se lo llevo a la casa cuando llegaron el peli plateado se cambio de ropa y se tomo un te, se dirigió a el cuarto de la niña, la cual estaba dormida.

El la miraba con mucha ternura y solo atino a darle un beso en la frente, luego se retiro a su habitación en donde se quedo profunda mente dormido…

**Hola feliz año nuevo a todas ustedes que siguen mi loca historia, pues bien aquí esta este cap que espero sea de su agrado, y pues que les puedo decir aun faltan unas cosillas por ahí y espero seguir contando con ustedes, ummm para aquellas que peguntan cuando sabrann quien es la padre de chiby chiby pues les digo que en uno o dos cap mas se sabra quien es el padre de la niña ¿Qué hara michiru? Bueno las dejo esperano que este cap sea de su agrado.**


	33. A un Paso de la verdad

Tu mi amor….

Darién fue el primero en despertar y al sentir entre sus brazos a su princesa era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Serena empezaba a despertar entre los brazos de Darién

Buenos días princesa ¿ dormiste bien?

Claro que si mi Darién a tu lado puedo dormir tranquila mente todos los días de mi vida

Mi serena no sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte

Darién eso no sucederá yo siempre estaré a tu lado y juntos con nuestro bebe seremos felices

Si nuestro hijo y tu son lo mas grande que tengo en la vida, aunque sabes me gustaría que chiby chiby fuera mi hija

Tranquilo Darién no te atormentes por eso sea cual sea el desenlace yo estaré contigo

Gracias amor por eso te amo ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar?

Esta bien me muero de hambre Darién ¿nos vamos a regresar hoy mismo?

Dime ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Bueno Darién nada me haría mas feliz que estar contigo aquí, pero hay muchas cosas que resolver

Lo se mi princesa entonces ¿ que te parece si nos vamos en la tarde?

Me parece muy bien, Darién la niña ¿se quedo con michiru?

No. La deje en casa de will el y mina la cuidarían hasta que yo regresara princesa dime '¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

Pues mañana cumpliré 3 meses de embarazo

Estoy feliz por eso mi serena en verdad soy el hombre mas feliz

Darién beso el vientre de serena con mucha delicadeza y volvió a su lado

Dime Darién ¿que te gustaría que fuese?

Pues lo que Dios quiera mi serena sea niño o niña yo lo amaría mucho y a ti ¿que te gustaría?

Pienso igual que tu, lo que sea yo sere muy feliz junto a ti

Los dos se besaron tiernamente y se quedaron abrazados en la cama

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto en casa de will

Yaten a penas había despertado se sentía muy mal sus ánimos eran pésimos y pues no era para menos se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de chiby chiby la niña aun dormía se veía tan dulce dormida. El aun dormida la tomo en sus brazos y se acomodo en un sofá que estaba en la ventana de la habitación

"sabes como quisiera que fueras mi hija, serias lo único bueno que tendría en la vida y mi razón de vivir"- pensaba yaten

De pronto la niña despertó y el la acomodo en sus brazos

Buenas días angelito ¿ dormiste bien?

Oda benos días ti dolmi bien ¿sabes donde eta mi papito?

Pues tu papito tiene un asunto que arreglar pero ya vendrá a verte ¿ por que lo preguntas?

es que quedia il al palque con mi papito

dime pequeña ¿ te gustaría ir conmigo al parque? Yo puedo llevarte mas tarde

me gutalia muxo il contigo

Ok entonces iremos al parque mas tarde por lo pronto ¿ quieres desayunar?

Ti quelo comel ya podque teno habe

Bien entonces vamos a la cocina a ver que encontramos

Yaten le hizo una papilla a la niña de cereal la cual le dio en pequeños bocados la verdad se sentía también asi con la que podría ser su hija

De pronto entro a la cocina will

Buenos días yaten no pensé que te levantaras temprano, buenos días chiby chiby

Benos días

Hola will pues es que esta hermosa niña tenia hambre y le di algo de comer

Ya veo y dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Pues no del todo pero todo sea por su felicidad, si ella es feliz créeme que yo también lo seré

Hay amigo ya no te pongas triste si bien se lo que ella significa en tu vida te dire que tu puedes volver a enamorarte

Talvez no descarto esa posibilidad pero por ahora no pienso en ello

Mientras ellos platicaban en la cocina las chicas estaban en casa de serena ansiosas por todo lo que había pasado

Saben yo me pregunto ¿Cómo estará yaten?

Tranquila Lita yaten es fuerte y saldrá de esta además el mismo estuvo de acuerdo en todo

Yo no lo puedo creer, para yaten ha de haber sido muy duro renunciar a ella

Pues si amy lo fue pero ya no se puede hacer nada además esa bruja de michiru por poco y se sale con la suya, perdóname amy se que es tu amiga pero es la verdad

No te preocupes mina yo ya me di cuenta quien es en verdad michiru aunque te juro que cuando la conocí aparentaba ser otra persona pero ya ni hablar

Pues si amy, sabes a mi me da pena por la niña aunque ojala Darién se la quitara y se quedara con ella

Bueno chicas hay algo que ustedes no saben la niña puede ser de Darién o de yaten

QUEEEEE-gritaron las chicas

Mina ¿ estas segura de lo que dices?

Claro amy estoy tan segura como que me llamo mina

¿Pero como es posible que esa mujer juegue con los sentimientos de yaten y Darién?

No lo se Lita la verdad pero pues aquí solo queda esperar a ver ¿ quien es el papa de la nena? Aunque pues uno de los dos sufrirá

No puedo creer que michiru llegue a tanto

Pues asi es amy y aparte de todo había amenazado a serena por eso ella iba a casarse con yaten, gracias a Dios yaten reacciono y por el es que serena y Darién están juntos en este momento

Pobre de yaten no ha de haber sido nada fácil para el renunciar a serena

Asi es lita ya que el en verdad la ama pero en fin las cosas son como son

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MIENTRAS SERENA Y Darién

Los dos ya se encontraban desayunando muy tranquilos y mas enamorados que nunca

Darién dime ¿Le haras una prueba de ADN a la niña?

La verdad serena a mi no me gustaría someterla a eso pero no se me hace justo no saber la verdad sobre todo por yaten

Si es cierto, sabes cuando lo vea voy a hablar con el quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo

Como quieras serena, sabes necesito conseguir cabello de michiru para hacer la prueba de ADN aunque no se como los voy a conseguir

Pues se me ocurre que tal vez amy pueda ayudar ella aun tiene sus cosas en casa de michiru y tal vez cuando vaya a recogerlas pueda tomar alguna muestra de su peine

Esa es buena idea serena solo asi podremos obtener lo que buscamos, le hablaremos después de que desayunemos

Como tu quieras Darién.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar hablaron con amy para explicarle lo que querían hacer y amy estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarles con las muestras de cabello de michiru.

Asi amy se fue de una vez a casa de michiru por sus cosas y sus muestras de cabello, cuando amy llego a la casa

Vaya regresa la traidora a casa

Michiru yo solo vengo por mis cosas por que he decidido irme

No me digas amy asi que te vas con tu grupito de amigas, bien amy pues que te aproveche a mi poco me importa lo que tu hagas de tu vida

Michiru deberías recapacitar con tu manera de actuar por tu hija

JAJAJA mi hija si como no para mi solo es un estorbo amy créeme la maternidad no es lo mío en lo absoluto

Michiru después te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras además ¿ como fuiste capaz de amenazar a serena?

Mira amy a mi no me vengas con sermones simplemente yo lucho por lo que quiero y creeme esa modelito de quinta no se iba a interponer en mi camino

Pues lo hizo michiru por que ella esta con Darién y sabes me alegra mucho por que si alguien me rece ser feliz al lado de Darién esa es serena

¡Cállate estúpida!

Michiru quizo abofetear a amy pero esta le detuvo la mano a tiempo

¡No te atrevas michiru! Por que no respondo

Asi no me digas suéltame y que piensas hacer traer a tus amiguitas

No michiru yo puedo defenderme sola

Hay amy no me hagas reir y dime ¿ como te vas a defender?

Asi

Amy le dejo ir una bofetada a michiru, cosa que ella no esperaba

Eres una tonta amy me las pagaras te lo juro

Cállate michiru sabes me das lastima por que con tu manera de ser solo te quedaras sola sin yaten, sin Darién y sin tu hija

A mi poco me importan esos 3 por mi se pueden ir al infierno

Amy se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación por su ropa y una vez enpacadas sus cosas con sumo cuidado entro a la habitación de michiru busco su peine y extrajo algunas muestras de cabello guardándolas en una bolsa.

Una vez todo listo bajo a la sala de nuevo en donde michiru estaba como si nada leyendo una revista

Michiru antes de irme quiero pedirte que recapacites tu eres mi amiga y yo te quiero mucho, no me gustaría verte sola

¡Lárgate amy! Déjame en paz yo sabré lo que hago asi que por mi quédate con tu grupito de amigas que a mi me da igual, por cierto salúdame a yaten de mi parte

Amy la miro con tristeza y salió de la casa, muy triste después de todo era su amiga mientras michiru estaba de lo mas enojada todo le había salido mal pero no se rendiría tan fácil mente no algo haría para fastidiar a Darién y serena.

Amy llego a casa de serena y le conto a mina y Lita todo lo que había pasado con amy pero lo mejor de todo es que tenia los cabellos de ella para la prueba de adn

Mira amy esa tipa no se merece una amiga como tu asi que tranquila para eso estamos nosotros contigo

Gracias mina pero saben yo si llegue a quererla mucho llegamos a compartir muchas cosas y pues me duele que ella se comporte asi

Tranquilízate amy ya mina dijo que nos tienes a nosotros y pues se que te duele su comportamiento y aunque no la conozco por lo que se esta mostrando lo que es

Gracias chicas no se que haría sin ustedes

Las 3 chicas se abrazaron como en aquellos tiempos de colegio

Bueno chicas yo voy a casa de will a ver como esta chiby chiby y de paso ver como esta yaten asi que nos vemos luego

Salúdalos de nuestra parte mina

Claro chicas lo hare

Mina se dirigió a casa de will para ver que tal estaba todo por ahí will la recibió

Hola will ¿Cómo están todos por aquí?

Hola mina pues yo estoy bien la niña esta con yaten y pues el esta un poco deprimido

Me lo imagino will pero pues era uno de los riesgos que el correría al dejarla ir

Si asi es ven mina vamos al jardín y ahí platicamos

Ok vamos

Los dos se acomodaron en una mesa que estaba en el jardín

Sabes will ¿Cómo estarán serena y Darién?

Pues ayer serena llamo estaba preocupada por yaten y pues decidi ir por el a la gruta para que ella estuviera mas tranquila

Bueno eso quiere decir que están bien y que quizás ya no este tan enojada conmigo por haber permitido que Darién se la llevara

JAJAJAJA ay mina como crees aaunque sabes me hubiese gustado estar presente cuando el se la llevo

Bueno pues hubieras visto a serena gritaba como loca pero en fin ya paso y ahora tan felices como siempre

Mina aun hay que averiguar quien de los dos es el padre de chiby chiby y eso deprimirá a uno de los dos

Eso es cierto aunque Darién esta mas encariñado con la niña que yaten

No mina yaten también esta de alguna manera ilusionado con la idea aunque ya sabes como es el no lo demuestra abierta mente

Eso si sabes amy fue por sus cosas a casa de la víbora tomo muestras de cabello de ella para la prueba

Bueno eso ya es un avance y ahora solo queda esperar

De pronto llego yaten con la niña en brazos la niña llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa tierno

Hola mina, will miren a la princesita ¿ verdad que esta hermosa?

Ya lo creo yaten la niña esta muy hermosa

Oda mina ¿vas a jugad conmigo?

Claro que si ya iremos a jugar un rato ¿Cómo estas yaten?

Yaten se acomodo en la silla con la niña sobre sus piernas

Estoy bien mina gracias por preguntar

Aunque el decía que estaba bien la verdad era que estaba muy triste por todo lo que estaba pasando

Que bueno que te encuentres bien las chicas te mandan saludos

Gracias mina

Mientras ellos platicaban

SERENA Y DARIEN

Estaban caminando por la playa tomados de la mano pues pronto debían regresar a Tokio

Sabes serena tengo miedo

Serena enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Darién viéndolo a los ojos

¿miedo? ¿ de que?

De que no sea el padre de chiby chiby es que la verdad adoro a eso niña no sabes cuanto

Mi Darién claro que lo se y no tienes por que tener miedo sea lo que sea yo estare contigo y sea cual sea el resultado juntos afrontaremos lo que venga

Lo se mi princesa y si no fuera por ti y por este angelito que crece en tu vientre me sentiría perdido sabes me pregunto ¿ que hara yaten si el resulta ser el padre de chiby chiby? Tu crees que ¿ se la lleve?

Darién como quisiera poder contestarte eso pero no lo se la verdad no se que hara yaten si resulta ser el padre de la niña, aunque me preocupa mas ¿ que hara michiru?

Tu tranquila serena no dejare que ella te haga daño, sabes no se en que momento michiru se convirtió en lo que es ahora

Ven mi amor sentémonos aquí sobre la arena un momento

Los dos se acomodaron en la arena serena quedo en medio de las piernas de Darién y este la abrazo rodeándola con los brazos.

Dime Darién ¿ como la conociste? Tu alguna vez me escuchaste con respecto a yaten ahora yo quiero escucharte a ti

Pues la conocí en la universidad sabes cuando la conoci me impacto mucho su belleza, aunque la verdad siempre fue un poco material pero disfrutábamos muchas cosas juntos. Salíamos al parque, al cine, pasamos muchos momentos juntos. Yo siempre supe que quería ser una famosa violinista y te juro serena que yo quería apoyarla, llegue a pensar en una familia con ella, pero ella cambio y no se en que momento.

Darién guardo silencio

Darién mi Darién me imagino como te sientes pero yo estoy aquí a tu lado y te juro que asi será de ahora en adelante juntos enfrentaremos todo

Gracias serena de verdad gracias por llegar a mi vida y ser esa luz que necesitaba tanto, tuve tanto miedo a perderte

SHHHHHH ya no hablemos de eso te amo y eso es lo que importa

Serena beso a Darién y el correspondió ese hermoso beso quedaron abrazados sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos

Mi Darién creo que debemos irnos, aunque no quisiera

Ni yo mi princesa pero entre mas rápido salgamos de esta duda que me mata estare mas tranquilo.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cabaña a arreglar sus cosas dentro de unas horas partirían

MIENTRAS TANTO YATEN

Se había retirado con la niña rumbo al parque no quería estar con mina y will asi que decidió salir con la niña

Bien pequeña ya estamos en el parque aquí esta tu pelota

Glacias quedo jugal con los niños que etan alla ¿pedo ir?

Si claro princesa yo estare vigilándote desde aquí

Glacias ¿pedo dalte un beso?

Si chiby chiby

La niña le dio un beso en la mejia a yaten y yaten se sintió feliz por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Bien pequeña ve a jugar

Ti ile a jugal

La niña se fue a jugar y el se sento en la banca del parque para cuidarla, la verdad ansiaba con todo el corazón que ella fuera su hija pero de ser así ¿ella lo aceptaría? Sabia que la niña adoraba a Darién y pues las cosas no serian fáciles.

De pronto

¿ yaten?

El peli plateado voltio a ver ¿ quien lo llamaba?

¿Reí?

Si yaten soy yo ¿ que haces aquí? No te ves muy bien

No quiero hablar de eso Reí asi que dejame en paz quieres

Yaten ¿ puedo sentarme contigo?

La voz de Reí era amable yaten dudo un poco pero accedió

Ahora si dime Reí ¿ que quieres?

Bueno yaten yo… supe lo de tu boda y quiero decirte que de verdad lo siento mucho

No quiero tu lastima Reí asi que vete

Yaten sabes yo me siento un poco culpable por todo esto

¿Tu? ¿Por que?

Por que si yo no te hubiera escondido la carta que serena te dejo quizás nada de esto estaría pasando y pues…

Cállate Reí ahora ya es muy tarde para tu arrepentimiento sabes no entiendo ¿ por que nos hiciste eso? ¿ que te habíamos hecho Reí?

De verdad lo siento mucho yaten quizás fue la rabia y la envidia de verlos felices

Ya que importa ahora ella no me ama y a estas alturas no puedo hacer nada asi que de nada me sirve tu arrepentimiento Reí

Lo se yaten pero quería pedirte perdón por eso y también quiero hablar con serena

¿ sabes donde la puedo encontrar?

No lo se y no se para que hablaras con ella como te digo ya no tiene caso

Quiero disculparme con ella aunque se que de nada sirve

Reí saco de su bolsa un sobre y se la dio a yaten

Se que es demasiado tarde pero es la carta que dejo serena aquella noche

Yaten sintió una punzada en su corazón tomo el sobre y lo tuvo entre sus manos

Bien Reí vete no quiero verte dejame solo

Yaten… por favor espero que algún dia me perdones

Diciendo esto se alejo dejando a yaten con el sobre en sus manos decidió abrir el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido

_Mi niño hermoso: _

_Cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré en Tokio, mi mama ha decidido separarse de mi padrastro y pues hoy cuando entre ya tenia todo listo te dejo esta carta para que lo sepas por que pues se que estas en tu clase de canto, además no tengo valor para decirte que me voy._

_Lo único que me consuela es que regresare en dos meses y pasaremos la navidad juntos; mi madre acepto regresar en dos meses y eso me tranquiliza un poco; aunque siento una tristeza muy grande recuerda que te amo mi querido yaten regresare en dos meses por favor espero que me entiendas esta no es mi decisión si no la de mi madre, te amo_

_Con todo mi corazón tu bombón _

Después de leer la carta las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en yaten, guardando la carta en su bolsillo, de pronto fijo la vista en su posible hija y sintió tanta nostalgia su vida estaba cambiando tanto todo lo que un día soñó al lado de su bombón no podría ser y eso era doloroso pero en algún momento lo aceptaría.

Cuando menos sintió ya estaba oscureciendo asi que fue por la niña

Princesita es hora de irnos a casa

¿Vamos a ved a mi papito?

UMMM no lo se princesa

Es que quelo velo y tamien quiedo vel a cedena

Bueno no se si están en casa pero si no al menos hablaras con ellos por teléfono ¿ te parece?

Ti eso me guta muxo

Entonces vamos

MIENTRAS TANTO SERENA Y Darién

Ya estaban en Tokio y se dirigieron a casa de will para ver a la niña

Serena que gusto verte pensé que vendrían en unos días mas

Lo se mina pero hay cosas que resolver aun

Darién que gusto verte pasen y siéntense will ya viene

A los pocos minutos will ya estaba con los chicos

Mina puedes traer a la niña quiero verla

Lo siento Darién la niña fue al parque con yaten aunque no han de tardar

Bueno cuéntennos par de tortolitos ¿arreglaron sus problemas?

Serena y Darién estaban tomados de las manos

Pues si will mi princesa y yo hablamos y todo esta bien entre nosotros

Gracias a Dios eso me alegra mucho, aunque bueno agradézcanle a mina por que se le ocurren unos planes terribles

Pues si will mis planes serán terribles pero efectivos si no mira aquí están estos dos juntos y felices

JAJAJAJAJA – todos ríen en coro

Bueno Darién, serena les tengo una noticia muy buena

¿De que se trata mina?

Pues amy fue recoger sus cosas a casa de michiru y como le conte lo de la paternidad de la nena aprovecho para traer muestras de cabello de esa víbora

Eso es fantástico Darién mi vida te das cuenta todo se sabra mas pronto

Si serena pronto sabremos la verdad, si las muestras de michiru ya están mañana mismo llevare las muestras de yaten, las mias y las de chiby chiby no se cuanto tiempo tarden los resultados pero entre mas pronto mejor

Bueno Darién quiero que sepas que tanto yaten como tu tienen nuestro apoyo

Gracias will de verdad

De pronto entra yaten con la niña en brazos

Buenas noches

Saluda yaten todos en el acto voltearon su vista hacia el y contestaron su saludo, serena se sentía un poco incomoda, pero era mas incomodo para yaten la niña al ver a su papito se puso muy feliz

Papito que beno que estas aquí te eltlañe muxo

Yo también princesa

Yaten bajo a la niña y esta se dirigió corriendo hacia Darién y el la tomo en brazos muy feliz

A yaten se le rompió el corazón al ver eso, pero lo disimulo muy bien y tomo asiento al lado de will

Oye papito yaten me llevo al palque a jubar un latito

Que bueno princesa

La niña se percato de que serena estaba ahí

Oda cedena ¿pedo dalte un beso?

Claro que si princesa ven aca

Serena la tomo en sus brazos y la niña le dio un beso

Dime princesa ¿ ya no estas enojada conmigo?

No cedena quielo que tu seas mi mama ¿ quieles? Pod que mi papito te quele muxo

Claro que si princesa yo sere tu mama si tu quieres

Que beno eso quiele decil que ¿ vamos a vivil todos juntos?

El silencio se hizo presente pues si yaten resultaba ser el padre de ella eso no seria posible

A ver pequeña es hora de que vayas a cenar y después a dormir asi que vamos ire a darte de comer

Pedo mina yo quielo estal con mi papito y cedena

Princesa ve a comer con mina nosotros te alcanzamos en un ratito

Ta beno papa

La niña se despidió de todos con un beso y mina se la llevo dejando a will, Darién, yaten y serena.

Yaten quiero pedirte unas muestras de tu cabello por que mañana mismo pienso dejar las muestras para saber quien es el padre de chiby chiby

Claro que si Darién si gustas puedes tomarlas de mi cepillo de cabello

Entonces ¿ me acompañarías a tu habitación para tomar las muestras?

Claro que si vamos, compermiso volvemos en un rato

Los dos chicos se levantaron dejando a will y serena en la sala

El esta mal ¿verdad?

Pues si serena la verdad es que si pero confio en que ya le pasara, recuerda que el te amo y te ama por que tu le diste un cambio a su vida cuando se conocieron

Si will lo recuerdo no puedo negar que fue mi sueño, mi ilusión, pero la realidad ahora es tan distinta

Lo se serena no te preocupes el encontrara su felicidad como tu la encontraste

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE YATEN

Darién tomaba las muestras de cabello en unos minutos ya estaba listo yaten no había dicho palabra alguna fue Darién quien rompió el silencio

Yaten yo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por serena

No tienes nada que agradecer hice lo que era correcto la felicidad de mi bombón esta a tu lado solo cuídala Darién

Lo hare te juro que no hay nada mas importante para mi que ella y nuestro hijo y gracias a ti estamos juntos

Ya no me agradezcas Darién ¿ dime en cuantos días sabremos quien es el padre de chiby chiby?

Creo que en unos 8 dias tendremos los resultados dime si resulta ser tu hija ¿ que haras?

Cuidarla, hacerme cargo de ella, te juro que será mi motivo para luchar todos los días le dare lo mejor, aunque creo que si soy su padre costara que me acepte ella te adora

Darién guardo silencio

¿Podrías dejarme solo Darién?

Como gustes y de nuevo gracias

Darién BAJO A LA SALA

Bien will, serena ya esta solo falta el cabello de la niña y mañana a primera hora llevo las muestras al laboratorio

Darién ¿ donde esta yaten?

Se quedo en su habitación me dijo que lo dejara solo

Me imagino como se siente mi amigo

Serena se acerco a Darién

Darién yo necesito hablar con el

Ve princesa yo ire a ver a la niña habla con el y despues nos vamos

Gracias Darién te amo

Ella lo beso con dulzura y se dirigió al cuarto de yaten

Toco la puerta y abrió vio a yaten parado al lado de la ventana

Yaten ¿ podemos hablar?

Yaten al escuchar esa voz se voltio de inmediato

Bombón ¿ que haces aquí?

Quiero hablar contigo ¿se puede?

Claro que si pasa

Serena entro a la habitación dirigiéndose hacia yaten

Yaten gracias de verdad por todo lo que has hecho por mi

No bombón gracias a ti, por que tu me enseñaste muchas cosas desde que te conoci y de verdad te lo agradezco

Yaten yo aprendi de ti muchas cosas también y te juro que todos esos recuerdos los guardare en mi corazón para siempre, de verdad deseo que encuentres la felicidad, se que para ti esto no es fácil pero de verdad te lo agradezco

Ya no me agradezcas bombón solo se feliz junto a Darién y su bebe y no te preocupes tanto por mi

¿Yaten puedo darte un abrazo?

Claro que si bombón

Los dos se abrazaron y permanecieron asi por unos instantes

Gracias yaten

Bombón sabes hoy Reí se disculpo conmigo por lo de la carta y me la devolvió se siente culpable

Ya no pensemos en eso yaten eso ya paso y aunque suene tonto debemos perdonarla aunque te confieso que por esa carta sufrimos mucho pero es mejor perdonar

Pues la perdonaras tu por que yo no puedo

Yaten por favor

Lo siento serena pero en eso no te complaceré

Bueno yaten es tu decisión y prometo respetarla

Gracias bombón

Bueno creo que me voy ya es tarde, pero vendre a visitarte claro si podemos ser amigos

Claro que si bombón seremos amigos no te preocupes

Bueno yaten entonces me voy

Ella salió de la habitación y el solo vio que ella salió se tiro en su cama contuvo sus lagrimas, simplemente se limito a mirar hacia el techo

Serena fue a la habitación de chiby chiby en donde estaba Darién

Hola princesa ya están las muestras de la niña y ella ya esta dormida

Que bueno mi Darién creo que debemos irnos ya es tarde

Si vamos a despedirnos de will y nos llevamos a mina a casa

Los dos bajaron a despedirse de will prometiendo volver lo mas pronto posible y en cargándole a la niña

Se fueron con mina a casa de serena lita y amy estaban felices de vera serena y a Darién juntos platicaron un poco y Darién le pidió a serena que se quedara con el en su casa a lo que ella accedió para dejar mas comodas a las chicas. Asi que se despidieron y se marcharon

YA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO

Serena ¿ quieres cenar algo?

No Darién solo quiero descansar

Bien entonces vamos a la recamara

Ella se puso un camisón color turqueza y se acomodo en brazos de Darién y el la abrazo contra su pecho

Te amo mi serena

Yo también te amo Darién eres mi vida

Los dos se dieron un apasionado beso y volvieron a acomodarse como estaban ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos mientras el no pudo dormir por el resultado de ese examen. A la mañana siguiente se fue muy temprano al hospital a dejar las muestras para los análisis los cuales estarían en 8 dias.

Serena por su parte salió a caminar al parque y se encontró con Reí quien le pidió que le concediera unos minutos a lo cual la rubia accedió

Serena yo quiero pedirte perdón por el daño que hice escondiendo la carta de verdad me siento culpable por eso ya que yaten…

Ya Reí no te atormentes por cosas que ya no tienen remedio lo bueno es que estas arrepentida y créeme yo te perdono por que de nada sirve estar con rencores espero que seas feliz de todo corazón

Gracias serena y de verdad perdóname por todo ojala yaten algun dia también lo haga

Tranquila Reí estoy segura que lo hara

Te mereces ser feliz, bueno solo quería disculparme contigo ya me voy

Adiós Reí cuidate mucho

Reí se fue dejando a serena la rubia se fue a casa de Darién y este le dijo que en 8 dias estarían los análisis.

8 dias que para yaten y Darién fueron una eternidad pero al fin y al cabo se venció el plazo, todos estaban en casa de will menos amy quien seria la encargada de traer los análisis, todos estaban con los nervios de punta hasta que al fin amy hizo su aparición

Bien aquí en están los resultados por fin todos saldremos de dudas

Darién permanecía abrazado a serena la verdad el tenia mucho miedo yaten estaba sentado pero igual de nervioso que Darién

Amy abre el sobre y danos tu el resultado por favor

Como quieras Darién, asi lo hare…

**Hola niñas hermosas aquí les dejo un nuevo cap si ya se quizás están con los nervios de punta por la prueba de adn pero tranquilas respiren …. Cuenten hasta diez y como ultima opción un tecito no les vendría mal… se que me quieren matar a lo mejor por dejarlo ahí pero no sufrirán tanto por que saben que actualizo rápido asi que tienen ese consuelo. Bien que les pareció el capitulo ¿ cual creen que es el resultado del sobre? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, asi que espero sus rw y nos vemos luego.**


	34. El resultado, Emociones

Bien aquí en están los resultados por fin todos saldremos de dudas

Darién permanecía abrazado a serena la verdad el tenia mucho miedo yaten estaba sentado pero igual de nervioso que Darién

Amy abre el sobre y danos tu el resultado por favor

Como quieras Darién, así lo hare

Amy guardo silencio un momento mientras leía el documento para dar el resultado, todos los presentes estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso

Bien según este examen el padre de Chiby chiby es…Yaten

Al escuchar el nombre del padre de la niña Darién abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Serena sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no lloro, mientras yaten estaba feliz tenia una razón por quien seguir adelante su niña.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio pues sabían que este resultado traería como consecuencia la felicidad de uno y la tristeza de otro hasta que Darién rompió el silencio

Felicidades yaten de verdad sabíamos que uno de los dos era el padre y resultaste ser tu, cuídala mucho de verdad se que serás un gran padre para ella

Darién diciendo esto salió de ahí la verdad es que la noticia le afecto mucho, todos se quedaron sorprendidos

Serena creo que deberías ir con el

Claro Amy enseguida vuelvo no se preocupen

Serena salió de la sala mientras los demás se quedaban ahí

Yaten yo en verdad te felicito por que se que serás un buen padre para la niña- dijo Will

Gracias will créeme que estoy feliz por ser el padre de la niña pero me siento mal por Darién

Eso es normal el se había encariñado mucho con la niña, y además la niña lo ve como su papa

Tienes toda la razón lita, yaten de verdad me alegra mucho este resultado, aunque me da cosa por Darién pero se imaginan ¿como reaccionara la niña? ¿Como le dirás la verdad yaten?

No lo se mina no se como decirle a mi hija que Darién no es su padre, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo voy a hacer

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Mientras tanto Darién **

Había salido de la casa de will y camino hasta que llego al parque sentado en aquella banca por fin dejo salir las lágrimas que había tenido que aguantar en presencia de todos, lloraba por que el adoraba a esa niña, aunque sabia que esto podía pasar el en el fondo quería ser padre de esa hermosa niña.

Revolvía sus negros cabellos en señal de frustración una y otra vez, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejías. De pronto llego Serena y se arrodillo frente a el tomando entre sus manos la cara de Darién.

Darién mi Darién se como te sientes pero sabíamos que algo así podía pasar, se cuanto quieres a chiby chiby, pero piensa que para ella quizás sea mas duro saber que tu no eres su padre

Lo se Princesa en verdad lo se pero sabes en el fondo guardaba una esperanza es que tu sabes cuanto la quiero

Mi Príncipe claro que lo se, y también se que yaten no te alejara de la niña ya lo veras estoy segura que permitirá que la sigas viendo

Puede ser pero no será lo mismo ¿ me entiendes?

Darién claro que te entiendo pero no quiero verte triste además debemos salir a delante yo estoy contigo

Gracias Princesa sabes si no estuvieses conmigo me sentiría perdido y sin nada pero tu y mi hijo son mi motivo para seguir adelante

Si mi Darién ahora tranquilízate ¿ quieres que regresemos con ellos? O ¿prefieres que vayamos a casa?

Quiero regresar por que quiero ver a la niña y saber que hara yaten si piensa quedarse o irse ¿ que le dirá a Michiru?

Bueno entonces vamos con ellos ¿ ya estas mejor?

Si mi Serena ya estoy mejor vamos con ellos

Así los dos se fueron tomados de la mano hasta llegar de nuevo a casa de will

Darién que bueno que regresaste

Si Mina aquí estoy quiero pedirles disculpas por mi reacción de hace un momento es que me tomo por sorpresa

No te disculpes Darién yo en tu lugar creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo

Gracias yaten. Por cierto ¿donde esta chiby chiby?

Esta dormida Darién pero si quieres puedes verla

Si quiero verla

Darién subió a la habitación de la niña y la observo tan linda, y tan inocente de las mentiras de su madre…

Mientras yaten y los demás

Por favor cuiden a la niña en lo que regreso necesito hablar con michiru de esto, le diré que ya se que yo soy el padre y que tengo tanto derecho como ella sobre la niña

Tienes razón yaten pero hazlo con calma y no te precipites en nada, ya sabes como es michiru

No te preocupes will solo quiero dejarle en claro que no renunciare a chiby chiby por ningún motivo

Diciendo esto salió rumbo a casa de michiru aunque la verdad no sabia ¿ con que se iba a encontrar? De ella se podía esperar todo. Por fin llego toco la puerta y ella abrió

UMMM vaya yaten que sorpresa ¿que te trae por aquí? Acaso ¿quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

Yaten entro hasta la sala

Te equivocas michiru yo contigo no recordaría pero ni el día de la semana, créeme que si estoy aquí es por otra cosa

¿Así? Pues entonces habla de una vez por que créeme que no estoy de humor para aguantarte

Entonces sere muy directo contigo Darién y yo nos realizamos una prueba de adn para saber quien es el papa de chiby chiby

Vaya se ve que han aprovechado el tiempo pero dime yatencito solo por curiosidad ¿quien resulto ser el padre después de todo?

Eres una cínica michiru ¿como puedes preguntar así de tranquila?

Ay ya querido no hagas dramas como te dije en una ocasión ni yo se quien es el padre

Si y ¿por eso se te hizo fácil decir que era de Darién?

¡Ya basta yaten! Y dime de una buena vez ¿quien resulto ser el padre de esa mocosa?

El padre de la niña soy yo y desde ya te advierto michiru que protegeré a mi hija hasta de ti si es necesario

Vaya así que tu eres el padre, pues felicidades aunque sabes de todas maneras me hubiera gustado que fuera Darién pero bueno, sabes hay algo bueno de todo esto y es que Darién sufra por que se que quiere a la mocosa

Cállate michiru no sabes lo que dices ¿como puedes alegrarte por el sufrimiento de Darién?

Eso a ti no te importa yaten, mira el lado bueno de esto tu eres el padre si quiera en algo le ganaste a Darién, por que déjame decirte querido que tu tendrás a esa mocosa de hija pero el se quedo con la mujer que tu amas

Escúchame bien michiru mi hija no es una mocosa ¿como puedes expresarte así de tu hija? Y en segundo si Darién se me quedo con serena pero sabes ¿por que? Por que la ama como nunca te amo a ti

Lárgate de aquí yaten no quiero seguir escuchándote por cierto quédate con tu hija un tiempo yo tengo compromisos artísticos que atender así que como comprenderás no puedo hacerme cargo del engendro solo seria una molestia para mi así que cuando termine mis compromisos regreso por ella

Tu eres una… sabes que tu no deberías ser madre ¿como puedes llamar engendro a tu propia hija?

Ay ya basta yaten no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberme desecho de ella antes, me estaría evitando tantas cosas, pero bueno si ya me dijiste todo vete que tengo que empacar

En mala hora me fije en ti, lo único bueno es nuestra hija, y vete y por mi olvídate de regresar

Lo siento pero regresare por ella aunque no te guste así que te recomiendo que no te encariñes mucho con ella, pero mientras la tengas disfrútala

Yaten ya no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ella asi que se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí dejándola

"Ya veras como me suplicas por ese engendro cuando venga por ella"- pensaba Michiru

Mientras cerraba la puerta para empacar sus cosas para atender sus compromisos

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MIENTRAS YATEN IBA DE VUELTA A LA MANSION

Pero mientras manejaba no podía creer que michiru no quisiera ni un poquito a la niña, pero el no permitiría que ella le hiciera daño a su hija… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida le había cambiado si bien no tenia el amor de serena tenia una hija de la cual esperaba ganarse su amor y cariño. Llego a la mansión en donde todos estaban a la expectativa sobre lo que habrá dicho michiru

Yaten ¿como te fue? ¿ Que te dijo?

Todos estaban en la sala menos Darién

No le tomo importancia al asunto y sabes lo que mas coraje me da que la niña le importa un reverendo rábano

Tranquilo yaten ya sabes como es esa mujer

Si lo se mina pero es que me enfurece que se comporte así que ponga su carrera antes que su hija, pero no quiero hablar de eso si me permiten me voy al jardín quiero estar solo

Yaten salió de ahí hasta el jardín dejándolos a los demás en la sala

Creo que tanto Darién como yaten la están pasando muy mal

Así es Lita aunque bueno el que mas sufre es Darién por la niña sabes yo me pregunto ¿como le dirán esto a la niña?

La verdad si es muy complicado chicas pero eso es algo que solo sabe yaten

Si amy es cierto, y todo por esa bruja de michiru serena ¿ te sientes bien? Es que te vez un poco pálida

Si Lita estoy bien es solo que me preocupa todo esto pero nada mas will ¿ podrías darme un vaso con agua por favor?

Claro que si bombón enseguida vuelvo

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MIENTRAS DARIEN ESTABA AUN CON LA NIÑA EN LA AHBITACION

Estaba observándola cuando de pronto la niña despertó y al verlo le brindo una linda sonrisa el la cargo en sus brazos

Oda papito me da guto velte

Hola princesita sabes hoy estas muy bonita

Y tu estas muy guapo papito oye ¿ cuanno me voy a il a vivil cotigo?

A Darién se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pues sabia que eso no seria posible

Papito ¿ polque no me contetas?

Darién abrazo a la niña contra su pecho eran tantos sentimientos los que tenia en ese momento

Mi princesita sabes nunca olvides que te quiero mucho y que eres una niña muy linda

¿Poque me dices eso papito?

DE PRONTO ENTRO YATEN A LA HABITACION

Oda yaten mida vino mi papito a velme

Yaten espero que no te moleste que este aquí yo solo quería verla

No Darién no me molesta para nada es mas tu tienes tanto derecho como yo sabes ella te adora en cambio a mi quizás no lo haga

Yaten animo ella es una niña muy linda y entenderá

Darién ¿podrías dejarme solo con la niña por favor?

Pedo yo no quiedo que se vaya mi papito, polfavol papito no te vayas

A ver princesita tranquila yaten quiere decirte algo

Darién le dio la niña a yaten quien la tomo en sus brazos y se acomodo con ella en un sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana y puso a la niña sobre sus piernas

Sabes princesita hay algo que tengo que decirte y quiero que me escuches ¿ me pondrás atención?

Ti pedo después me voy con mi papito

Yaten solo dejo escapar un suspiro por la situación

Dime princesita ¿ te gustaría que yo fuera tu papa?

Pedo yo ya teno un papito y lo quelo muxo

Sabes chiby chiby hay algo que quiero se que quizás eres muy pequeña para entender pero no quiero ocultarte nada

Beno dime

Mira princesita se que tu quieres a Darién como tu papito pero pues sabes tu papa soy yo

Eto es metida mi papaíto es dadien podque mi mamita me do dijo

Chiby chiby se que tu quieres a Darién como tu papa pero sabes yo soy tu papa y te quiero mucho

No yo quelo a mi papito y quelo ilme con el y con cedena

Dime ¿no te gustaría tener dos papitos?

Beno eso ti me guta pedo quiedo tenel a mi papito dadien

Esta bien princesa que te parece si ¿Darién y yo somos tus papas?

Eto me guta entonces voy a tenel dos mamitas ¿ veldad?

Si princesa vas a tener dos mamitas, pero quiero pedirte algo quiero que te quedes conmigo aquí un tiempo ¿ te gusta la idea?

Teno que decille a mi papito

Esta bien le dices a tu papito y si te da permiso ¿ te quedas conmigo?

Ti

Vamos a buscar a serena mientras yo hablo con tu papito

TODOS LOS DEMAS ESTABAN EN LA SALA

Cuando de pronto llego yaten con la niña

Darién quiero hablar contigo ¿ me acompañas al jardín?

Claro que si vamos

Yaten le entrego a la niña a serena dejándola con las demás chicas y salió al jardín con Darién.

YA EN EL JARDIN

Sabes Darién mi hija te adora y aunque le dije que yo soy su papa pero ella dice que ya tiene un papito al que quiere mucho

Yaten yo de verdad lo siento si quieres yo hablo con ella para que entienda que tu eres su papa

No Darién gracias sabes se que ella no entenderá por mas que le explique asi que le dije que tenia dos papas y asi se quedo mas tranquila, quiero que la niña se quede conmigo Darién tal vez con la convivencia ella me quiera un poquito, claro tu podrás verla las veces que quieras yo no puedo negarte ese derecho

Gracias yaten de verdad ya veras que la niña te va a querer mucho si bien ahora no entienda poco a poco lo hara y gracias por no apartarme de ella

No tienes que agradecer Darién es un derecho que te has ganado. Sabes michiru se va unos meses por compromisos de su carrera asi que la niña esta a mi cargo

Bueno esa es una buena noticia la tendremos lejos un tiempo, y por favor amigo no te preocupes chiby chiby te va a querer como lo que eres su padre

Gracias Darién de verdad sabes me alegra tanto tenerte como amigo créeme que hare muy feliz a mi hija y la protegeré de su madre si es necesario

No lo dudo y sabes que cuentas conmigo y con todas las chicas incluyendo a serena, sabes mereces ser feliz y se que en algún lugar esta esa mujer que es la indicada para ti

Los dos se dieron un apretón de manos sellando su amistad y poniendo fin a todo lo que los hizo pelear desde que se conocieron. Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de nuevo la niña fue la mas alegre al ver a Darién

Papito les etaba cotano a todas que teno dos papitos y dos mamitas y quelo pedilte algo

A ver ¿ que quiere esa princesita?

Beno mi papito yaten quele que me quele con el ¿ pedo quedalme?

Claro que si pero con una condición que te portes muy bien con yaten ¿ lo prometes?

Ti papa lo plometo. Papito ¿ podque mi mamita no ha venido a velme?

Yaten se adelanto a responder esa pregunta

Tu mama ha salido de viaje y quiso que te quedaras con nosotros para que tu papito Darién no te haga falta

Que beno pod que no me gutalia ilme

Bueno pues todos nosotros te cuidaremos sabes yaten chiby chiby cumplirá 3 años en dos meses ¿ que te parece si le preparamos una fiesta?

Sabes amy gracias por el dato mira que no lo sabia pero claro que le haremos la mejor fiesta del mundo dime chiby chiby ¿ quieres una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Ti papa eto me guta nuca he tenido una

Yaten sintió que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho ella le había dicho papa eso le encantaba, todos los presentes estaban igual de felices pues sabían que con el tiempo la niña entendería las cosas.

Entonces no se diga mas todos vamos a organizar la mejor fiesta para tu hija yaten

Gracias serena de verdad

Vamos no hay nada que agradecer eso y mas haremos por ella

Asi pasaron toda la tarde la tensión entre todos los presentes había desaparecido, lo mas importante era que la niña estuviera feliz. De pronto mina recibió un mensaje de texto el cual la puso muy nerviosa.

Chicos si me disculpan yo tengo que retirarme tengo algo que hacer

Mina ¿ te sientes bien? Te vez muy nerviosa

Si serena no te preocupes por cierto hoy ¿ también te quedaras con Darién o iras con nosotras?

Creo que me quedare con Darién y ustedes se quedan en mi casa

Bien Amy y Lita entonces las veo mas tarde en casa, adiós yaten, Darién nos vemos despues

Mina salió de ahí a toda prisa dejando a los demás preocupados por su repentina retirada

Saben desde que mina volvió de ver a Armand la he notado extraña como si algo hubiese pasado

Pues a nosotros no nos ha contado nada – dijo lita

Darién no dijo nada si bien el sabia que había pasado con mina y armand no era el indicado para contarlo.

No te preocupes serena si algo paso ella les contara cuando lo crea conveniente

Tienes razón Darién. Sabes me siento un poco cansada ¿ podemos irnos?

Claro que si princesa, bueno como escucharon mi princesa se siente mal asi que nosotros nos vamos

La niña se había dormido en brazos de yaten

Yaten cuidala mucho y gracias por todo

Gracias a ti Darién y ya sabes puedes venir a verla cuando quieras y no olviden que debemos planear su fiesta

Claro que no bueno chicas Darién y yo nos vamos cualquier cosa que suceda con mina me llaman de inmediato

Claro que si serena

Bombón de verdad gracias por todo y como le dije a Darién pueden venir cuando quieran

Gracias yaten y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo nos vemos luego

Una vez habiéndose despedido Darién y Serena de todos se fueron a casa de Darién. Mientras mina acababa de llegar al parque pues el mensaje que le cayo a su teléfono era de armand diciéndole que estaba en el parque y que debían hablar.

Mina al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y ala vez estaba molesta pues los recuerdos de ese engaño venían a su mente y no entendía ¿por que el estaba aquí?

Los dos estaban frente a frente de nuevo aunque la verdad ella nunca pensó que el la buscara de nuevo, por que todo quedo dicho entre ellos la ultima vez

Bien Armand ya estoy aquí ¿que quieres?

Mina yo se que fui un imbécil al engañarte y tratarte como lo hice

Ahórrate tus palabras Armand ya no tiene caso que hables es mas ni si quiera se que estas haciendo aquí

Mina yo quiero que me perdones, fue un tonto yo te amo mina en verdad te amo

¿Como puedes decirme eso cuando me engañaste con mi amiga? Tú no me amas, jamás lo hiciste mientras que yo te entregue mi corazón

Mina perdóname te juro que si me das una oportunidad yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo

¡CALLATE! No digas tonterías lo siento no hay mas oportunidades ya no tu crees que ¿puedes jugar asi conmigo? Pues no te equivocas

Mina por favor perdóname yo te amo a ti entiéndeme

Por favor y dime ¿que paso con Diana? No me digas que te engaño y por eso vienes a buscarme

Armand guardo silencio ante lo que dijo mina

Mina perdóname por favor

Lo siento de verdad pero créeme que tus palabras me dolieron mucho aquel dia, sabes las escucho una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no armand no puedo perdonarte

Armand se acerco a mina tomándola de la cintura y contrayéndola hacia el mina tiene sus ojos cristalizados, su corazón palpita al tenerlo tan cerca

Armand suéltame por favor, si quieres que te perdone esta bien lo hago pero no te acerques a mi, déjame tranquila, después de todo el de el error fuiste tu no yo

Armand estaba a punto de besarla pero ella se soltó con un movimiento brusco

No armand no te atrevas a besarme te pido que te vayas y no me hagas mas daño entiende yo tenia planes contigo, quería una vida a tu lado pero tu decidiste aquella noche y yo acepte, asi que no me atormentes ahora

Mina no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte perdido ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que perdí por tonto

Sabes yo voy a guardar todos los lindos momentos que pase a tu lado, y de verdad no te odio solo te pido que ya no me busques y de verdad espero que seas feliz al lado de Diana o de quien seas; creo que entre nosotros no hay nada mas que decirnos

Mina espero de verdad que tu seas feliz y encuentres a un hombre que te ame y te valore como no lo hice yo de verdad te lo mereces

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa forzada por la situación

Adiós armand cuidate mucho

Diciendo estas palabras mina se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino dejándolo ahí sin ver hacia atrás aunque sus ojos se nublaran por las lagrimas que salian en ese momento. Ella en verdad lo amaba pero lo olvidaría de eso estaba segura.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE DARIEN

Los dos estaban en el sofá serena sobre el pecho de Darién y el la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Darién ¿te sientes mejor?

Si Serena estoy mas tranquilo, aunque imagínate si mas adelante chiby chiby ya no me quiere

Mi Príncipe eso no pasara aunque si será normal que cuando ella entienda las cosas quiera mucho a yaten pero eso no significa que deje de querer a ti

Tienes razón Serena aunque sabes cuando amy dio el resultado me sentí a morir

Lo se mi Darién pero mira el lado bueno la nena tiene dos papitos muy lindos a los que adora

Si y también una linda mama que se la quiere mucho

Es cierto, sabes es una lastima que michiru no disfrute a su hija en estos momentos

Sabes ella se la dejo a yaten mientras atiende asuntos personales de su carrera, no entiendo por que es tan fría

La verdad es una lastima que ponga su carrera antes que su hija, pero es decisión de ella y no podemos hacer nada

Sabes princesa estoy muy ilusionado con nuestro bebe imagínate ya tienes 3 meses estoy ansioso por que este en mis brazos

Yo también aunque ojala estés igual de ansioso por desvelarte al cuidarlo y cambiar pañal, y darle su biberón

Claro que si Serena créeme que estoy feliz por tener la mayor felicidad del mundo a tu lado

Yo también Darién estoy feliz de formar una familia contigo, aunque sabes yo pensé que primero me iba a casar y no fue asi, pero no me importa lo mas importante para mi eres tu y nuestro bebe

Te amo serena

Darién acariciaba el vientre de serena con mucha ternura el estaba tan emocionado con la llegada de ese bebe, por fin su sueño de formar una familia se estaba cumpliendo

Darién sabes tengo un antojo ¿ crees que puedas complacerme?

¿ un antojo? Claro que si dime amor ¿ que se te antoja?

UMMMM un beso tuyo ¿ me lo das?

Claro que si mi serena, te doy todos los besos que quieras

Y asi fue le cumplió su antojo le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios beso que ella correspondió de igual manera. Después del beso siguieron abrazados

Darién ¿que crees que le pase a mina?

En ese instante tocaron la puerta

Darién ¿ quien será?

No se yo no espero a nadie

Los dos se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta y cuando abren ven que era mina quien estaba ahí, mina al ver a serena se tira a sus brazos y comienza a llorar, serena no entiende lo que pasa pero la abraza muy fuerte

Mina ¿ que pasa?

Darién la ayuda a llevarla al sofá y se va por un te dejándola con serena

Mina dime ¿ que tienes?

Serena es que Arnand… vi a Armand

Serena no entendía que trataba de decir mina, Darién llego con el te y se lo dio a mina

Toma mina te calmara un poco

La rubia tomo el te entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo pequeño mientras intentaba calmarse

Ahora si mina dime ¿ que te pasa?

Armand me engaño serena y no te había contado para no preocuparte

Mina sabes que soy tu amiga y que te quiero mucho debiste decírmelo ¿dime como paso?

Mina le relato a serena lo mismo que le conto a Darién serena no podía creer lo que mina le contaba

Mina de verdad lo siento mucho pero no llores el no merece una lagrima tuya

Lo se Serena pero el era todo para mi y me siento muy mal no se ¿ por que paso esto?

Mina sabes quizás paso por que no es el indicado para ti, creeme te entiendo tu sabes como sufrí cuando yaten se fue y te entiendo mas de lo que te imaginas y aunque en un momento me sentí muy mal mírame a hora estoy feliz con Darién, y se que tu te vas a enamorar de nuevo y serás muy feliz

Gracias serena sabes no quería llorar pero hace unos instantes lo vi en el parque y al tenerlo tan cerca fueron tantos sentimientos los que brotaron en mi

Mina tranquila dime ¿que te dijo?

Que me ama, que lo perdone pero no puedo hacerlo simplemente no puedo

Te entiendo mina y si quieres llorar hazlo eso te ayudara

Darién se dirigió a mina

Mina no llores además a la gran Mina Aino las lagrimas no le sientan bien cuentas con mi apoyo y lo sabes por que gracias a ti soy muy feliz asi que arriba esos ánimos

Gracias Darién de verdad no se que haría sin ustedes les prometo que tratare de no llorar. Por cierto lamento haberlos interrumpido a lo mejor les interrumpí su noche romántica

Mina que cosas se te ocurren claro que no, sabes me quede muy preocupada por ti por favor mina no vuelvas a ocultarme nada soy tu amiga y lo sabes

Si Serena te lo prometo bueno ya me voy por que las chicas han de estar preocupadas por mi, gracias a los dos por escucharme

Mina ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

Hay no para nada ustedes descansen, pasen una noche romántica que yo me voy a casa nos vemos luego

La rubia se despidió con una linda sonrisa de Serena y Darién ya se sentía mejor asi que se marcho.

¿Crees que estará bien?

Claro que si Darién mina estará bien ya lo veras aunque ahora todo esta muy resiente para ella pero espero que pronto se enamore

Princesa creo que es hora que los 3 vayamos a dormir hoy ha sido un dia muy pesado

Si tienes razón vamos

Los dos subieron a la habitación se cambiaron de ropa y se acomodaron en la cama ella sobre su pecho acariciándolo y el acariciando el vientre de ella se sentían tan bien asi juntos en compañía el uno del otro… de pronto serena se quedo dormida y el le dio un beso en su frente para despues dormir abrazado a ella.

Mientras yaten estaba en su habitación con su hija ya dormida la acomodo sobre la cama y la cobijo acostándose a un lado de ella, dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola para dormir junto a su hijita. Asi el peli plateado se quedo dormido junto a su hija ese rayito de luz que tenia para seguir adelante.

**Hola niñas lindas ¿ que les pareció el cap? ¿ les gusto? Yo espero que si haya sido de su agrado de verdad . bien como ya saben yaten es el papa aunque créanme que dude un poco en la decisión pero pues fue la correcta a mi punto de vista. Ahora si ustedes creen que la michi ya no hara maldades se equivocan aun le quedan algunas maldades por ahí, asi que no crean que ya nos libramos de ella. Bien de verdad gracias por cada rw que me dejan no saben lo feliz que estoy por que pues tengo muchos rw pero esto no fuera asi de no ser por ustedes que leen este fic. Bien nos vemos en el próximo cap y de nuevo gracias.**

**CON CARIÑO PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA.**


	35. SentimientosEl amor

Habian pasado dos meses desde que se descubriera que yaten era el padre biológico de chiby chiby todo estaba en perfecta armonía por el momento. Serena ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo su pancita ya había crecido un poco Darién y ella estaban felices. Yaten también lo estaba en estos dos meses chiby chiby se había acostumbrado a el y el se había convertido en un papa muy tierno y dulce. Darién seguía viendo a la niña eso no había cambiado en nada la niña lo quería igual. Serena estaba viviendo con Darién en su casa para que Amy, Mina y Lita estuvieran mas cómodas. Mina había momentos que se mostraba un poco triste pero todos la apoyaban mucho. De Michiru por el momento no se sabía nada y la verdad ni querían saber. La fiesta de chiby chiby seria el próximo sábado asi que aun estaban afinando detalles.

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE Darién

Serena se despertó primero y al ver a Darién dormido no quiso despertarlo y se levanto a darse un baño para luego preparar el desayuno. Ya serena usaba ropa de maternidad lo que la hacia lucir hermosa. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno una vez listo el desayuno lo puso en una bandeja y se fue a la habitación a despertar a Darién con un dulce beso para que desayunaran juntos en la cama.

Buenos días mi bello durmiente

UMMM princesa buenos días

Darién beso con suavidad el vientre de serena cosa que hacia siempre

Buenos días bebe, sabes me muero por tenerte en mis brazos

Serena se levanto y le dio la bandeja a Darién en lo que ella se acomodaba en la cama junto a el.

Este desayuno se ve delicioso serena, sabes me encanta despertar contigo cada mañana

Lo mismo digo Darién parece que por fin todo esta tomando su rumbo. Sabes me da gusto que el próximo fin de semana sea el cumpleaños de chiby chiby

Si imaginate cumplirá tres años, te imaginas cuando nuestro bebe tenga esa edad

Mi amor no ha nacido y tu ya te lo imaginas de 3 años, sabes sus movimientos son un poco mas regulares

Es normal Serena sabes me gustaría saber si va a ser niño o niña

¿Para que?

Es que me gustaría comprarle muchas cosas y no quiero equivocarme dime ¿a ti no te gustaría saber que va a ser?

Claro que si Darién pero sabes imagino que será niña aunque si fuese niño lo querría igual

A mi me basta con que se parezca a ti que tenga un hermoso cabello como el sol, que sea inteligente como tu y que tenga una hermosa sonrisa como la tuya

Darién que cosas se te ocurren de verdad yo quisiera que fuese como tu con esa mirada profunda que derrite a cualquiera

Bueno princesa no importa a quien se parezca lo que importa es que seremos los padres mas felices del mundo

Darién se acerco a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos

Sabes princesa soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo por tener a la mujer mas hermosa y a mi futuro hijo a mi lado

Se acerco con delicadeza a la rubia y se fundieron en un hermoso beso lleno de tantas emociones

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MIENTRAS YATEN

Apenas abría sus hermosos ojos y como estos dos meses lo primero que veía al despertar era a su pequeña niña que dormía placida mente a su lado. Le dio un dulce en la frente y se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertarla.

Yaten se fue a la ducha y una vez listo bajo a desayunar con will que estaba en la terraza

Buenos días will

Hola yaten buenos días que bueno que bajas para que me acompañes a desayunar ¿ la nena aun duerme?

Si duerme como un angelito

Sabes yaten como decirlo el que michiru no se haya comunicado en todo este tiempo me inquieta

La verdad sabiendo que ama mas su bendito violín que a su hija a mi no me inquieta en lo mas mínimo pues es de esperarse ella es así pero que importa yo estoy feliz de tener a mi hija conmigo

Sabes yaten es curioso las vueltas que da la vida quien lo diría tu convertido en todo un papa

UFFFFFF pues si imagínate pero sabes me da gusto tener una hija… aunque no pensé que asi mi sueño era formar una familia y te juro que en otras circunstancias me hubiese agradado la idea de formarla con michiru

Bueno yaten quizás michiru no es la indicada para ti pero ya llegara la que te haga feliz y tu anhelo de formar una familia se haga realidad

Si a lo mejor pero dime Will tu no ¿tienes algún amor escondido por ahí? Por que ahora que lo pienso en el colegio no te conocí ningún romance

JAJAJA pues digamos que siempre tuve un amor platónico hasta cierto punto

¿Platónico? Y ¿Quién es ese amor platónico?

Pues Amy

¿Amy? Pero ¿por que dices que es un amor platónico?

La verdad la ciento inalcanzable por que sabes nunca me atreví a hablarle de mis sentimientos y creo que hacerlo ahora no seria adecuado

Will por el amor de Dios dile lo que sientes yo creo que Amy te escuchara y si no siente lo mismo por ti al menos pues lo intentaste pero no te quedes con la duda

Lo tomare en cuenta yaten de verdad, cambiando de tema ya todo esta casi listo para la fiesta de chiby chiby Lita hara el pastel, Amy se encargara de la decoración con Mina y bueno ya casi esta todo

Me alegra sabes quiero darle a mi hija una fiesta muy bonita y te aseguro que no será la ultima

Te creo yaten

De pronto se ven interrumpidos por Amy y Lita que acababan de llegar a casa de Will

Hola chicos ¿ como están?

Hola Amy, Lita que gusto tomen asiento

Gracias yaten

Y ¿donde esta chiby chiby?

Aun esta dormida Lita bueno eso creo ¿te parece si me acompañas a verla? Sirve que me ayudas a bañarla

Claro que si yaten vamos

Compermiso chicos los dejamos un momento para ir por la niña

Mientras ellos se iban Amy y Will

¿quieres un café Amy?

No gracias Will ya desayune con las chicas

Por cierto ¿donde esta Mina?

Pues se quedo en casa sabes hoy creo que amaneció un poco indispuesta

Es una pena Mina es el alma del lugar pero entiendo que este pasando por un momento asi el engaño no es algo que se supere de un dia a otro

Si es cierto Will pero confió en que lo ira asimilando poco a poco, aunque es normal que por momentos se sienta así pero bueno esos son los efectos que causa el amor

JAJAJA tienes razón Amy

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras Serena y Darién estaban en el parque pues la mañana estaba hermosa y si algo hacían juntos era disfrutar cada momento en compañía del otro

El dia esta muy hermoso Darién

Si princesa el sol brilla como tus lindos cabellos, sabes TE AMO SERENA no sabes cuanto se que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero nunca me cansare de decirlo

No importa a mi me gusta mucho que me lo digas oye ¿ por que no vamos al crown? Creo que nuestro bebe quiere una malteada

Eres una mentirosita no será que la que quiere la malteada eres tu

¿YO? Pero ¿como se te ocurre? Es mi bebe el que quiere una

JAJAJA esta bien vamos que no me perdonaría no complacerte

Si así sirve que vemos a Andrew ya que ultima mente no hemos ido a verlo

Esta bien vamos pero antes ¿podrías darme un beso?

UMMMM dejame pensarlo… claro que si mi príncipe ya sabes que mis besos son solo tuyos

Darién atrajo a serena contra su cuerpo por unos instantes se perdieron en sus miradas y de pronto todo fue tan mágico sus labios se unieron moviéndose con ternura cada beso entre ellos era especial… tan especial como su gran amor

Cuando terminaron el beso Darién beso la frente de la rubia tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia el crown y cuando llegaron Andrew estaba feliz de verlos

Darién, Serena que gusto verlos por aquí pero vaya que Linda te vez con tu pancita Serena, te ves realmente hermosa

Darién tosió un poco por si acaso a Andrew se le había olvidado que el estaba ahí

Darién perdona no fue con ninguna mala intención solo fue un cumplido

Ay Darién por favor no me digas que ¿estas celoso de Andrew?

Bueno pues… la verdad es que un poquito

Dijo con cara de niño chiquito lo que causo la risa de Andrew y Serena esta última le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

Te lo juro Serena nunca había visto a este hombre así por una mujer hasta que llegaste tu

Así es Andrew y a ti te debo tener a mi princesa a mi lado

Bueno chicos lamento interrumpir pero mi bebe quiere una malteada de fresa con crema chantilly y una rebanada de pastel

Claro el bebe, ese es el pretexto para comer lo que se te antoje ¿ verdad serena?

Andrew aunque no lo creas mi bebe comparte mis gustos a la comida

AJA como digas mejor siéntense y enseguida le traigo la malteada y el pastel al "bebe" y tu Darién ¿quieres algo?

Una rebanada de pastel esta bien Andrew, gracias

Ok enseguida les traigo la orden

Los dos se quedaron en la mesa esperando a Andrew hasta que llego con el pedido y se sentó con los chicos

Díganme ¿ como esta chiby chiby?

Esta muy bien Andrew ya se esta acostumbrando a Yaten por cierto no olvides que este fin de semana es su cumpleaños en casa de Will así que no faltes

Por supuesto ahí estare cuenten conmigo

Andrew yo quería preguntarte algo

Dime Serena ¿que pasa?

Bueno yo quiero saber ¿que tan enserio quieres a Lita?

Pues bueno… Serena yo…

Andrew tranquilo te lo pregunto por que Lita me conto que tu le dijiste que sentías algo por ella y que ella esta feliz por eso no sabes como le brillan los ojitos cuando habla de ti

Vaya Andrew eso no me lo habías contado y eso que soy tu amigo

Perdóname Darién pero como tu ahora te la pasas con Serena no podía llegar a interrumpirlos con mis cosas pero la verdad es que Lita es una chica muy linda y me gusta mucho, espero poder llegar a algo con ella

Ya veras que si Andrew yo creo que ella siente algo muy especial por ti

¿En verdad lo crees?

Claro que si Andrew hay nada me daría mas gusto que verlos juntos ya veras que poco a poco se darán las cosas

Gracias Serena en verdad no se que haría sin ti, gracias también a ti Darién

Los chicos cuando terminaron de conversar se retiraron del crown quedando con Andrew de verse en la fiesta de la niña.

Dime princesa ¿ que quieres hacer?

Quiero ir a ver a mina ayer estuve hablando con ella y se que esta sola en casa por que Amy y Lita están en casa de Will me gustaría saber ¿ como se siente?

Esta bien princesa vamos te dejo con Mina y me voy a ver a chiby chiby ¿ te parece?

Claro que si Darién

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE WILL

Chiby chiby estaba cambiada con un lindo vestido color lila de cuadros pequeños y una cola alta en su cabello Lita la había arreglado y la llevo a la sala con Yaten ya que Amy y Will aun estaban platicando en la terraza.

Oda papito ¿ te guta mi vetido?

Claro que si mi muñequita pareces una princesa, gracias Lita por arreglar a la niña

De nada Yaten es un gusto ayudarte

Oye papito ¿ podque mi mamita no me ha llamado?

Ven aca

Dijo yaten tomándola en sus brazos y caminando un poco hacia la ventana

Tu mamita esta muy ocupada anoche cuando dormías llamo y dejo muchos besitos para ti

¿ de veldad?

Si claro que si, dijo que te quería mucho

Que beno podque yo pensaba que no me quelia y que se olvido de mi

Yaten solo abrazo a la niña

Y mi ¿papito dadien? ¿ pod que no vene?

Tu papito Darién no ha de tardar en venir asi que tranquila, al igual que Serena

Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta y Lita fue a abrir y en efecto era Darién

¡PAPITO DADIEN!!!

Darién se dirigió hacia donde estaba yaten y el le dio a la niña para cargarla, la niña le dio un beso en la mejia

¿Cómo ha estado la princesita mas linda?

Ben papito me guta que vegas a velme

A mi también me gusta verte

Y ¿done eta cedena? ¿done eta mi mamita cedena?

Ella esta en casa de tia Mina te mando muchos besos

Oye papito teno habe

Darién si gustas yo le doy de comer a la niña

Gracias Lita, a ver princesa ve con Tia Lita a comer que yo estare aquí

Ti Papito, pedo ¿ pedo pedilte un favol?

Si princesa dime

La niña se acerco al oído de Darién

Cuida a mi papito en do que voy a comel

Claro que si lo prometo

Lita se llevo a la niña a comer mientras Darién y Yaten estaban en la sala

Veo que la niña ya te quiere mucho y eso me alegra de verdad

Gracias Darién pues si la verdad es que poco a poco creo que me he ganado su cariño

Y ¿ Will?

Esta platicando con Amy y dime ¿ donde esta Serena?

Fue a ver a Mina tenían algunas cosas de que hablar

Dime ¿ le pasa algo a Mina? Te lo pregunto por que casi no ha venido y cuando viene la noto muy triste pero no he querido preguntarle nada

Bueno Yaten digamos que su corazón esta triste

Ya veo ya decía yo que algo así le pasaba por que Mina es muy alegre pero ojala se reponga pronto

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MIENTRAS SERENA Y MINA

Mina se que no es fácil pero no quiero verte triste tienes que volver a ser tu de nuevo

Lo se Serena pero es que a veces no puedo evitarlo me pongo muy triste y aunque trato de no pensar… a veces es imposible

Vamos Mina arriba esos animos se que no es fácil lo que voy a decir pero tu ¿ crees que el esta encerrado y triste?

Mina solo miro a Serena con una mirada de tristeza y nostalgia

Responde Mina ¿Crees que el se la pasa triste por los rincones?

Mina no respondia

Tu y yo sabemos Mina que Armand ha seguido con su vida, si bien te pidió perdón el esta como si nada hubiese pasado suena duro pero es la verdad así que haz tu lo mismo continua con tu vida y no te encierres en recuerdos tristes

Serena… Yo…

Mina todas las personas sufrimos por amor, pero sabes muchas veces el sufrimiento te hace fuerte y llega un momento en que todo ese sufrimiento se ve recompensado con un nuevo amor, no te derrumbes por alguien que no valoro tu amor te aseguro que ya llegara esa personita

Mina se lanzo a abrazar a Serena pues ella siempre tenia palabras de aliento para ella

Tienes razón Serena sere la misma Mina de siempre, aunque quiero decirte algo que he pensado

Dime mina ¿ que sucede?

Despues de la fiesta de chiby chiby quiero regresar a mi carrera creo que la Diosa del Amor debe volver a la actuación, despues de todo esa es mi vida

Mina aunque no quisiera que te fueras te entiendo despues de todo Amy, Lita, Tu y Hasta yo debemos retomar nuestras carreras pero con la diferencia de que nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que nunca

Lo se sabes me alegra tenerlas a todas como amigas si te das cuenta despues de todo siempre hemos estado juntas y bueno Mina Aino la Diosa del Amor ha regresado

Esa es la Mina que a mi me gusta escuchar. ¿ quieres ir a casa de Will?

No prefiero quedarme aquí pero si tu quieres ve ya estoy mejor

No Mina me quedo contigo le dire a Darién que venga a recogerme aquí y que me disculpe con todos

Oye por cierto tu vientre esta creciendo me imagino que Darién esta loco de felicidad

Si Mina no sabes como me cuida y me consiente soy muy feliz Mina no sabes cuanto

Lo se aunque recuerda que de no haber sido por mis Maravillosos Planes quizás las cosas no fueran como son

Si Mina a ti te debo mi felicidad, sabes cuando pienso en el dia de mi boda con yaten aun no puedo creer que Darién me haya raptado

Creeme yo si lo recuerdo casi nos dejas sordos a Darién y a mi con tus gritos pero valio la pena

Así es Mina Valio la pena.

Así las chicas pasaron platicando toda la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que Darién llego por Serena y se fueron a su casa.

Chiby chiby te mando muchos besos

Me lo imagino de verdad como siento no haber visto a la niña y a todos pero se me paso el tiempo con Mina pero ya la veremos en la fiesta

Sabes yaten se esta esmerando mucho para esa fiesta no puedo creer como han cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo

Así es mi príncipe han cambiado tanto

Sabes hay dos cosas que no cambiaria por nada

¿ A si? ¿Cuáles son?

Darién atrajo a serena hacia el tomandola de la cintura y quedando a escazos centímetros de su boca

Pues el haberte conocido y el que me des un hijo creeme princesa estas dos cosas no las cambio ni volviendo a nacer ¿ sabes por que?

No dime ¿ Por que?

Por que te amo como un loco, te amo a ti mi princesa y a nuestro hijo

Diciendo esto se besaron tan apasionada mente que sus cuerpos se estremecieron al contacto

Yo también te Amo Darién y te juro que eso no lo cambiaria por nada

El la subió en brazos hasta su habitación en donde la coloco con delicadeza y el se acosto a su lado abrazandola y acariciando su vientre

Duerme bebe hermoso para que mama y yo descansemos contigo

Dijo besando el vientre de la rubia y acomodándose a su lado de nuevo para dormir juntos

Darién Te amo

Y yo a ti mi princesa

Finalizo Darién dándole un delicado beso en sus labios para despues abrazarla y así quedarse dormidos.

**Hola niñas espero que les haya gustado el cap de verdad me atrase un poco por que he tenido para ser exacta dos semanas difíciles pero pues aquí esta este cap que espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por su apoyo y pues nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Cuídense mucho besitos.**


	36. La fiesta, Momentos de Angustia

La mañana estaba radiante los decoradores estaban en la mansión de Will arreglando el jardín para la fiesta de Chiby Chiby habían globos en colores muy lindos y llamativos por todos lados, mesas con bolsas de dulces y juguetes para los niños invitados que vivian en los alrededores, juegos inflables para que los niños se diviertan todo eso era el sueño de cualquier niño/a una fiesta de ensueño. Todo eso y mas deseaba Yaten para su hija.

Mientras en el jardín todo era una locura la cumpleañera aun dormía siendo observada por su padre quien estaba mas que feliz con su hija esta etapa no la cambiaria por nada. La niña despertó y al ver a su papa le dio una linda sonrisa

Oda papito

Hola princesita que bueno que despertaste porque hay muchas cosas que hacer aun para tu fiesta y yo me preguntaba si ¿ quieres ir con tu papito Darién mientras terminamos todo?

Eto me guta quelo vel a mi papito

Entonces vamos te baño, comes algo y te llevo con Darién

*********************************************************************

Mientras tanto Serena y Darién estaban desayunando pero ella no tenia un buen semblante.

Princesa ¿ te sientes bien?

Si Darién no es nada solo que nuestro bebe casi no me dejo descansar anoche y me siento un poco cansada es todo

Darién beso el vientre de serena y le hablo a su bebe

Hola hermoso ¿ como estas? Sabes nosotros ya queremos que llegues para cuidarte mucho

Sabes Darién soy inmensa mente feliz a tu lado me parece mentira que tenga 5 meses de embarazo y que este junto a ti

Yo también lo soy mi Serena no sabes cuanto, pero termina tu desayuno y no me dejes nada en el plato

Esta bien Darién. Sabes espero que a chiby chiby le guste la ropa que le compramos para hoy se que se vera hermosa

Ya veras que si le gustara, Serena sabes ¿ como sigue Mina?

Pues aparente mente bien aunque… la verdad no lo se con certeza creo que aun le duele por que lo amaba mucho, es increíble todo lo que ha pasado pero lo importante es que estamos juntos todos

Si sabes princesa estuve pensando ¿te gustaría una casa mas grande cuando llegue nuestro bebe?

Pues no lo había pensado a mi me gusta mucho esta casa, a mi me gustaría quedarme aquí

Bueno tu sabes que para mi tus deseos son ordenes mi adorada princesa

De pronto tocaron a la puerta Darién fue a abrir

Buenos días Darién espero no interrumpirlos pero aquí traigo a esta princesita

Pasa yaten hola princesita

Oda papito vine al velte

Ven pequeña vamos a saludar a serena, entra yaten serena esta desayunando

Darién y Yaten se dirigieron al comedor

Hola bombón ¿ como estas?

Yaten que gusto verte estoy bien gracias

Oda cedena

Hola princesa

Chicos espero que no les moleste que venga a dejarla aquí lo que sucede q hay cosas que hacer aun de la fiesta y no podremos estar al pendiente de ella Amy y Lita ya están alla pero Mina no ha llegado

Bueno a lo mejor llegara mas tarde y bueno por la niña no te preocupes nosotros la cuidamos

Gracias chicos de verdad se los agradezco, bueno yo me retiro nos vemos mas tarde en la fiesta

Yaten se despidió de todos y se marcho pero de pronto vio a Mina sentada en una banca cerca del parque, triste y ausente se acerco a ella

¿Mina estas bien?

Yaten me asustaste no te sentí llegar

Así estaras de perdida en tus pensamientos ¿ puedo sentarme?

Mina solo asintió y el peliplateado se sento a su lado

Mina ¿ que es lo que te pasa? Llevas días así de triste ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

No … es solo que hay momentos en los que bueno… ay no me hagas caso mejor dime ¿ como va todo lo de la fiesta?

Va muy bien mina espero que a mi hija le guste todo la acabo de dejar con bombón y Darién

Sabes me da gusto que ellos sean felices Serena se ve hermosa con su embarazo y Darién esta mas que feliz

Lo se y me alegra verla feliz.

Bueno y dime ¿como vas con Chiby chiby?

Bien ella ya me quiere mucho y sabes estoy feliz por ello de verdad

Eso me alegra yaten, ya veras seras un buen padre y dime ¿ retomaras tu carrera?

Claro que si Mina aunque no descuidare a mi hija pienso retomarla muy pronto claro eso quiere decir que mi pequeña y yo nos iríamos de Tokio y ¿tu?

Pues igual que tu ya se lo había comentado a Serena retomare mi carrera, pues creo que ya ella esta mas que feliz con Darién y pues cada una retomara su carrera

Si es cierto, bueno Mina me voy te veo en la fiesta es que aun tengo cosas que hacer

Si ahí estare

Mina se quedo ahí sentada pensando en tantas cosas

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto justa mente hoy Michiru ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio había llegado por su hija y no por que la extrañara, si no por que quería amargar a yaten un momento. Además pensaba en Darién a el también le afectaría esto y deseaba con toda el alma tener frente a ella a Serena de nuevo, en este tiempo no había perdido pista de nada aquí en Tokio había contratado un investigador que le mantenía al tanto los movimientos de Serena, Darién y Yaten. Por lo que estaba al tanto de que la rubia estaba embarazada.

Nadie se imaginaba que Michiru estaba por arruinar quizás el cumpleaños de la nena.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que llego la hora de cambiar a la nena con un hermoso vestido color azul con las orillas bordadas con delicados listones y en todo el vestido pequeñas flores de colores. La niña se veía hermosa. Serena portaba un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel de maternidad que la hacia ver hermosa, su cabello lo llevaba lacio y suelto simplemente hermosa.

Darién al ver a la niña y a su mujer estaba mas que feliz

Oye papito cieda la boca

JAJAJA mi amor es cierto cierra tu hermosa boquita y mejor vámonos por que la cumpleañera debe estar ahí primero

Así los tres partieron rumbo a casa de Will en pocos minutos llegaron al entrar al jardín todo aquello era hermoso, globos, piñatas, era simplemente sacado de un cuento

Vaya yaten si que tiro la casa por la ventana

Si y eso que solo es un cumpleaños

De pronto apareció Amy,Lita,Will y Yaten saludando a los recién llegados

Oda papito

Princesa te vez muy linda, pero dime ¿ te gusta todo lo que hay para tu fiesta?

Ti papito me guta muxo pedo mama ¿ no va a venir?

Princesita tu mami no pudo venir pero te manda muchos besos ahora ve a jugar con tus amiguitos ¿si?

Ti papito

La niña fue a jugar con sus amiguitos, mientras ellos se quedaban platicando, mina iba llegando por lo que fue recibida con mucho cariño

Oigan ¿ pensaban empezar la fiesta sin la gran Mina? Eso no se los perdono

Mina que alegría que estes aquí

Claro que si ¿Cómo piensan que no vendría? Además pues quiero anunciarles que en esta semana me voy por que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente

Bueno entonces hay que celebrar mucho

Así es Darién creo que por fin las cosas están tomando su rumbo

Así es Will todo esta tomando su rumbo

De pronto llego Andrew que no podía faltar

Buenas tardes chicos

Saludo dirigiéndose al lado de Lita quien estaba feliz de que su adorado Andrew hubiese llegado

Oigan creo que me perdi de algo entre ustedes dos ¿ verdad?

Hay Mina no se te escapa nada ¿ verdad?

No Andrew es que tienen una cara de borregos al verse que no pueden con ella, díganme ¿ ustedes son novios?

Todos estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de Andrew y Lita

Pues aquí frente a todos ustedes quiero preguntarle a Lita ¿ si quiere ser mi novia?

Dijo Andrew dándole una hermosa rosa a Lita mientras los demás estaban felices y esperando la respuesta de Lita

¡SI ACEPTO SER TU NOVIA!

Respondió la castaña feliz dándole un beso a Andrew cosa que todos aplaudieron

Bueno aquí esto se pone muy romantico pero creo que es hora de partir el pastel de tu hija yaten

Si Mina es hora de partir el pastel

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaba un hermoso pastel con relleno de leche y decorado con muchas fresas y crema Chantilly le encendieron las tres velitas y ya la niña con sus amigos estaba lista a soplar las velitas

Vamos princesa pide un deseo cuando apagues las velas

Ti papa

Espera chiby chiby yo te tomare la foto

Ti papito Dadien

Bien al contar tres apagas las velas

Darién estaba listo con la cámara y todos contaron hasta tres ahí la niña soplo sus velitas y todos aplaudieron. La niña estaba feliz, los demás se encargaron de repartir el pastel, atender a los niños, ver que quebraran la piñata, repartir golosinas.

Los niños estaban en los juegos inflables y Yaten, Will, Andrew, Mina , Lita, Amy ,Serena y Darién estaban en una mesa sentados disfrutando del pastel, la fiesta había sido un poco agotadora.

Vaya creo que cansa mas una fiesta de niños ¿ verdad?

Bueno la verdad es que un poco por que hay que tener cuidado de que no se golpeen y cosas así

Pues si Mina así es, por cierto Serena se ve muy linda tu pancita ¿ ya saben que será?

No Lita aun no, nos vamos a esperar un poco mas para saber que es

Pero dime bombón ¿ que te gustaría que fuese?

Hay Will no lo se la verdad si es niño o niña estaría feliz

Y tu Darién ¿ que quieres que sea?

Yaten pues opino lo mismo que mi princesa si es niño o niña yo sere mas que feliz

Hay ustedes si que se aman – dijo amy

Tienes razón Amy ellos dos se aman y la verdad me da gusto verlos así- dijo Will

Todos rieron mucho el tiempo estaba pasando y tanto ellos como chiby chiby cuando de pronto

Vaya que lindos se ven todos como unos grandes amigos

Todos reconocieron esa voz y de inmediato voltearon a confirmar ¿ quien era?

Yaten al ver a esa mujer ahí se puso furioso

¿ que demonios haces tu aquí Michiru?

Vaya pero que recibimiento Yaten y ustedes quieten esas caras parecen que han visto al mismo demonio

Pues casi por que dejame decirte que no hay mucho diferencia entre tu y el

Ay mina sabes me agradan mucho tus comentarios, pero bueno ¿ no piensan darme pastel? Son muy malos ¿ por que no me invitaron a la fiesta de mi hija?

¡CALLATE! Michiru y dime ¿ que quieres? ¿ para que regresaste?

Pero que recibimiento ¿ por que tanta agresividad yaten? Hola Darién ¿ no me vas a saludar?

Darién solo le dio una mirada a Michiru de desprecio

Serena vaya ya veo que al fin atrapaste a Darién con lo que el mas quiere un hijo que conveniente

Michiru por favor dinos ¿ que quieres?

Vaya mi amiga la traidora de Amy pues te voy a responder quiero a mi hija

¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loca?

No yaten no estoy loca yo te dije que volveria por ella

Pero no puedes llevártela, ella esta feliz aquí conmigo

Hay no te pongas en el plan de padre sufrido que no te queda he dicho que me la llevo y es lo que voy a hacer

Darién y los demás se encontraban molestos al igual que yaten y decidió intervenir

Michiru yo creo que deberías de pensar mejor las cosas tu no quieres a la niña

A mi me importa poco lo que tu creas Darién y no tienes por que opinar este es un asunto entre yaten y yo

Cuando de pronto llego Chiby Chiby y al ver a su mama corrió hacia ella jalando el vestido de michiru para que le diera un beso

¡Mami! ¡Mami! Venite a mi fieta?

Michiru hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver a la niña jalando su vestido

Mami ¿ te vas a quedal?

Cállate niña quieres no fastidies, vine por ti y nos vamos en este momento

Pedo yo quiedo quedalme con mi papito

Pues lo siento pero tu te vienes conmigo

Michiru no le hables así a la niña por favor es su cumpleaños no se lo arruines

¡CALLATE SERENA! Es mi hija les guste o no y me la voy a llevar aunque no quieran

NO la llevaras mi hija se queda conmigo

¿ así? No me digas y ¿ que piensas hacer? ´por que dejame decirte que tengo la custodia de la niña y no puedes hacer nada con eso

Papito yo quedo quedalme cotigo y con mi papito dadien

JAJAJA tu papa no es Darién engendro

Michiru no le hables así a la niña por favor

Hay ya basta Amy cállate quieres, creo que ya la tuviste lo suficiente yaten yo vine por ella y eso hare

Michiru tomo a la niña en sus brazos con mucha fuerza

Bien engendro despídete de tu papito por que ya nos vamos

Papito podfavod no me quelo il papito dadien no dejes que me lleve

Darién no lo soporto mas y se acerco a michiru muy molesto

Michiru dame a la niña, tu no la quieres en cambio yaten la adora

Darién hay no me digas que ¿ despues de ser rivales hoy son amigos? Ustedes si que son muy modernos pero ya basta siento haber arruinado su reunión pero tenemos que irnos

Yaten no lo soporto mas y se acerco a Michiru tomándola fuerte del brazo

Suelta a mi hija michiru tu solo buscas amargarme la vida

Yaten querido no seas tan agresivo

Papito quedo il a jugal con mis amiguitos

Michiru por favor dejame a la niña

Lo siento amorcito pero debo irme ah se me olvidaba estoy en mi casa por si quieres despedirte de tu hija

YA BASTA MICHIRU que ¿ quieres para dejar a la niña?

Ay Serena pues … eso no es de tu incumbencia tu mejor dedicate a cuidar al engendro que llevas dentro por que sabes los accidentes suelen suceder

NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZAR A SERENA te lo advierto michiru ella me tiene a mi para que la defienda ella y mi hijo son sagrados

Mi querido Darién pues entonces no se metan en lo que no les importan

Papito no quelo ilme

La niña comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento cosa que estremeció a los presentes

Bueno nos vemos fue un placer verlos a todos

Michiru avanzo hasta la salida y Yaten como loco detrás de ella mientras la niña por su papito

Michiru por favor deja a mi hija

Lo siento querido y por favor ya no seas patético ese papel de padre sufrido no te queda ya te dije estoy en mi casa por si quieres ver a este engendro y cállate mocosa por que creeme que no tengo paciencia

Darién detuvo a yaten y michiru se fue con la niña

Darién ¿ que demonios te pasa? No ves que se lleva a la niña a mi hija

Yaten calmate lo se pero pues debes pensar con la cabeza ella quiere desesperarte así que tranquilízate ven vamos con los demás

Las chicas Will y Andrew estaban en la sala esperándolos

Yaten por favor tranquilo sabes que cuentas con nosotros

Lo se bombón gracias, ¿ como pudo aparecer ahora? Ella no la quiere

Yaten tranquilízate dime ¿ que piensas hacer?

Llegar a un acuerdo con ella, conociendo lo ambiciosa que es debe querer algo

Yo tengo una idea ¿ por que no consultan un abogado?

Mina pero los tramites con abogado son muy tardados y yo quiero a mi hija conmigo hoy mismo ¿ no entienden? Ella no quiere a la niña

Esta bien pensemos algo se nos tiene que ocurrir

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE MICHIRU

Acababa de llegar con su hija pero la niña no paraba de llorar la tiro en el sofá y ella se sento a ver como lloraba la niña

Podfavod mamita quiedo ilme con mi papito, llevame podfavod teno que ablil mis legalos

AY YA ¡CALLATE! Engendro entiende te vas a quedar aquí, sabes veo que yaten te ha cuidado muy bien, no te preocupes solo lo hare sufrir un poco

EN CASA DE WILL

Yaten talvez Michiru me me permita cuidar a la niña ya que ella no lo hace y no tiene paciencia para hacerlo

Tu ¿ crees Amy?

Si yaten es mas me voy sin perder mas tiempo, tu consigue lo que quieres que Michiru te firme lo mas pronto posible

Amy por favor ten cuidado

Will tranquilo no te preocupes, Serena deberías descansar te lo digo por tu bebe

Lo se Amy pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que la niña esta con Michiru

Tranquilos yo se que me dejara cuidarla así que no se preocupen además pues verán que la niña regresa hoy

Vamos Amy yo te llevo

Gracias Andrew

Lita vuelvo en un momento

Lita solo asintió ya que Will por mas que quisiera ir con Amy debía ayudar a yaten y no era conveniente que Darién fuera por que Serena se encontraba muy nerviosa

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE MICHIRU

La niña seguía igual no paraba de llorar llamando a Serena y sus dos papitos michiru solo la observaba sin siquiera contemplarla, estaba feliz de haberles amargado el rato a todos, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, ella fue a abrir

Amy ¿que haces aquí?

Michiru vine por que se que no quieres a la niña y no sabes como cuidarla ¿ puedo pasar?

Pasa Amy llegas en un buen momento por que la mocosa ya me harto enserio que fastidio no se como no me deshice de ella cuando pude hacerlo

No hables así es tu hija acaso ¿ no la quieres de verdad?

AY AMY POR DIOS yo no tengo el lado maternal, real mente esta mocosa es un error, mi consuelo fuese que el padre fuera Darién pero no resulto ser el tonto de yaten

Amy fue a tomar la niña en sus brazos

Tia Amy quelo ilme con mi papito

Tranquila princesa tu papito vendrá por ti ahora duérmete ¿ si? Yo cuidare de ti mientras tu papa llega

La niña estaba muy cansada de tanto llorar y en pocos minutos se quedo dormida en brazos de Amy, mientras michiru se tomaba un trago de golpe.

Puedes acostarla en la habitación Amy para que no te canses

Amy se dirigió a la habitación cobijando muy bien a la niña, la dejo ahí volviendo con Michiru.

Mientras michiru estaba sentada en el sofá con una nueva copa en la mano, Amy se acerco a ella

Michiru ¿ por que te comportas así? ¿ que te hizo yaten?

Amy tu jamás entenderías nada, de verdad no entenderías

Michiru yo creo que deberías rectificar tu conducta por tu hija, ella te quiere en todo este tiempo siempre pregunto por ti

¿ME QUIERE? JAJAJA no Amy ella quiere a yaten, Darién y a Serena ¡MALDITA SERENA! Me quito a Darién, a Yaten y a mi hija ¿ entiendes Amy? Ella me lo ha quitado todo

No Michiru estas equivocada serena no te ha quitado nada has sido tu quien ha dejado las oportunidades, Darién te amaba y tu ¿ que hiciste? Lo abandonaste, le mentiste; yaten no se si te amaba o no pero también lo engañaste y tu hija nunca te preocupaste por ella.

No intentes hacerme sentir culpable que no lo vas a lograr, digas lo que digas Serena es la culpable de todo, hoy no tengo nada

Dime ¿Qué ganaste con todo esto?

Fastidiarlos no ¿ viste sus caras? Todos preocupados por la mocosa, sabes ella se veía tan feliz al lado de Darién… no sabes como la odio

Michiru tu tuviste tu oportunidad y renunciaste a eso por tu carrera, no te mortifiques

De pronto tocaron la puerta

Debe ser yaten

Amy dejame sola ve con la niña yo hablare con yaten

Amy asintió y ella fue a abrirle la puerta a yaten

VAYA pero que eficiente eres ya veo que te preocupa la mocosa

No estoy para juegos michiru ¿ donde esta mi hija?

Permíteme hacerte una corrección es "nuestra hija" aunque te pese y tranquilízate quieres Amy esta con ella, no pienses que soy tan mala madre solo digamos que eso no se me da.

No hables tonterías michiru dime ¿ que quieres acambio de dejar a la niña conmigo? Te doy lo que sea

JAJAJA VAYA QUERIDO ya nos vamos entendiendo, pero por favor toma asiento ¿ quieres algo de tomar?

BASTA MICHIRU NO AGOTES MI PACIENCIA

SHHH no grites vas a despertar a la mocosa, y lo siento pero tu no estas en condiciones de elegir, veo que quieres mucho a la mocosa así que tu dime ¿ cuanto ofreces por tu hija?

Eres peor que una hiena de eso se trataba de dinero ¿ como puedes hablar de tu hija como si fuera un objeto?

Bueno amorcito sabes en esta vida todo es un negocio, bueno así veo la vida yo pero dime ¿ cuanto me das por dejarte a nuestra hija?

Dime tu ¿ cuanto quieres? Pero hazlo rápido por que no tengo tu tiempo

No yaten escribe una cantidad y yo sabre si me conviene o no creo que estoy siendo muy justa

Yaten saco su chequera y escribió cierta cantidad de dinero mostrándole el cheque, lo que provoco en michiru una sonrisa.

VAYA es una cantidad que ni yo te hubiese pedido ¿ real mente tanto vale la mocosa? Bueno no importa acabemos con esto

No tan rápido michiru no confio en ti así que para entregarte este cheque debes firmar este documento en donde me cedes la custodia de la niña por completo, si no lo siento pero no hay trato

Mi querido yaten claro que te firmo lo que tu quieras total esa mocosa es lo que menos me interesa acabemos con esto de una vez así te llevas a tu hija y se acabo la angustia a todos.

Michiru sin leer si quiera el documento lo firmo, yaten no jugaría sucio así que una vez firmado el documento yaten le entrego el cheque.

Bien llamare a Amy para que baje con la mocosa

Michiru fue por amy y la niña que se encontraba dormida aun

Amy sube al auto Andrew esta ahí esperándonos enseguida voy

Si yaten enseguida

Amy espera por favor

Dime michiru ¿ que pasa?

Amy de verdad gracias por ser mi amiga a pesar de todo, tu siempre me escuchaste y te lo agradezco

Michiru lo hago por que te aprecio mucho ojala recapacites por tu hija, ella te necesita y se que tu la quieres aunque no lo demuestres

Amy salió de ahí con la niña en brazos dejando a Michiru y a Yaten solos

Creo que ya no hay nada mas que decirnos Michiru, es una lastima que las cosas terminen así, sabes no te deseo nada malo al contrario ojala tu carrera te llene despues de todo es lo único q te importa

Michiru se tomo de un trago su bebida viendo a yaten a los ojos solo dio una media sonrisa

Yaten ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

Dime ¿ que quieres?

¿ME AMASTE? O ¿ SENTISTE ALGO POR MI?

Yaten no se esperaba semejante pregunta y es que la verdad ¿tenia caso a estas alturas?

¿ a que viene eso? No crees que ¿ ya es muy tarde para preguntar eso?

Por favor respondeme es lo único que quiero saber

Pues… No lo niego en su momento TE AME y como te lo dije alguna vez hubiese formado una familia contigo pero siempre estuvo antes tu carrera, pero si Michiru eras muy especial para mi, sabes te agradezco esta hermosa hija yo la cuidare por los dos

Michiru estaba a punto de llorar pero su orgullo seria mas fuerte

Dime ¿ME AMASTE COMO A ELLA?

NO por que tu y ella son amores muy distintos pero si te ame. Michiru cuidate mucho trata de cambiar por tu hija, yo me retiro por que Serena se quedo muy preocupada junto con los demás

MALDITA SEA siempre Serena, VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ corre para que ella ya no se preocupe

Yaten salió de ahí dejando a michiru subiendo al auto ya con su hija en brazos, todos en la mansión estaban muy preocupados pero al ver llegar a yaten con la niña en brazos todos sus miedo desaparecieron

Que alegría trajiste a la niña

Si Darién me la dio junto con la custodia total de la niña

Yaten si quieres voy a dejarla a su habitación

Gracias Mina

La rubia llevo a la niña a su cuarto

Yaten creo que necesitas descansar Andrew y yo nos vamos por que pues ya estamos tranquilos que todo se soluciono.

Gracias por todo Andrew, Lita

Andrew y Lita se despidieron de los demás y se fueron dejando a Will, Darién. Serena y Yaten

¿ que dijo Michiru?

Nada nuevo bombón que su hija era un estorbo ya sabes para ella siempre esta su carrera antes que ella

No entiendo ¿ por que cambio tanto?

Ni yo Darién creeme no lo se pero es mejor olvidar todo esto y ojala nunca vuelva a nuestras vidas.

Bueno yaten creo que mi princesa y yo nos vamos a descansar ya todo esta bien

Si descansen y no se preocupen

De pronto iba llegando Mina

Bueno yaten la niña esta dormida profunda mente creo que me voy

Vamos mina nosotros te llevamos

Los 3 se despidieron dejando a yaten que de inmediato se fue con su pequeña

Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y te cuidare mas que a nada en el mundo.

El peli plateado se cambio de ropa acostándose junto a su hija y quedándose dormido profunda mente.

Mientras Mina estaba llegando a casa a dormir pues no estaba muy bien se sentía un poco cansada. Serena y Darién fueron a su casa

Que susto el que nos dio michiru ¿ verdad?

Si princesa pero ya todo paso y esperemos no aparezca de nuevo ahora tu y mi bebe deben dormir muy bien

Bueno pues si queremos dormir pero si tu duermes con nosotros

Claro que si princesa vamos a dormir creo que ha sido un dia muy difícil

Así los dos se fueron a dormir pues estaban muy cansados

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE MICHIRU

Tomo una botella de coñac y en un baso colocó cuatro cubos de hielo y lo lleno hasta el tope… no supo en que momento la botella quedo vacía, la rabia la consumía y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes… - maldita seas serena Tsukino… maldito seas Darién Chiba… LOS ODIO… LOS ODIO A TODOS!!!... –grito enojada al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la botella vacía hacia el otro extremo estrellándose en la pared… - me las van a pagar juro que me vengare… - callo al suelo arrodillada y en un arranque de histeria comenzó a sacar, tirar y romper todo aquello que estaba en su camino hasta que frente a ella apareció una caja de madera vieja y como pudo la abrió y de ella comenzó a sacar fotografías, cartas y demás papeles que por un momento abrazo, pero después comenzó a romper todo… destruyendo así sus recuerdos… lo que había sido su vida hasta ese entonces…

Habían pasado varias horas desde que termino de romper todo, la habitación había quedado en ruinas, era imposible poder caminar por ahí, sobre todo en el estado de ebriedad en el que ella se encontraba… poco a poco se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente con los rayos del son entrando por la ventana que había quedado al descubierta sin cortina y sin los cristales michiru abrió los ojos sintiendo una gran molestia sobre ellos, lo único que acato hacer era cubrirse el rostro con sus manos.

Al poco rato se levanto, tomo una ducha rápida; luego en una pequeña maleta puso algo de ropa, tomo su pasaporte y una pequeña fotografía para después salir de su casa rumbo al aeropuerto pero con una sola idea en la cabeza "hacer sufrir a Serena con lo que mas amaba" regresare Serena no creas que se han librado de mi.

Con estos pensamientos la chica subió al avión yéndose de Tokio por un tiempo pero con la firme idea de regresar para ver sufrir a Serena y es que ella la creía culpable de todo.

**Hola niñas espero que les guste el cap y pues de verdad gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de la historia ¿ por que les sigo esto? Por que SUEÑOS, ILUSIONES Y REALIDAD esta en CAPITULOS FINALES. ASÍ ES esta historia esta a punto de llegar a su fin no le quedan muchos cap y pues quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo. Como dije no quedan muchos cap pero ya verán que sucede en los cap finales de este fic que sin ustedes no existiría. Espero sus rw que yo con gusto responderé y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Besos para todas.**


	37. Bajo la Luz de la Luna

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la fiesta de Chiby Chiby serena tenia 7 meses de embarazo y se veía hermosa su vientre estaba grande su bebe se movia mas y Darién que decir de Darién estaba feliz. En estos dos meses Will se le declaro a Amy quien encantada le dio el si. Lita y Andrew estaban mas que felices juntos Mina había recuperado su alegría y justa mente hoy partia a Estados Unidos en la noche para continuar con su carrera, cosa que tenia un poco triste a todos, pero entendían que ella debía seguir con su sueño y retomar su vida. Yaten estaba feliz disfrutaba mucho a su hija que se había vuelto el motor de su vida y el centro de todo, el también en unos días retomaria su carrera lo que implicaba irse de Tokio con su hija.

Darién despertaba al lado de su Serena cuando la vio a su lado se quedo impresionado con lo hermosa que estaba, parecía un hermoso ángel y con mucho cuidado beso su vientre se sentía realmente feliz lo tenia todo. Con mucho cuidado se levanto para no despertarla, se ducho y despues se fue a preparar el desayuno para su hermosa serena.

Veinte minutos después el desayuno estaba servido y serena empezaba a abrir los ojos con mucho cuidado se levanto y fue a buscar a Darién

Princesa estaba a punto de irte a despertar el desayuno esta listo

Darién me hubieses despertado y te hubiese ayudado con gusto a prepararlo

No Serena a mi me encanta consentirte así que ven a comer

Claro que si Darién

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar muy tranquilamente y despues se acomodaron en el piso abrazados

Sabes Darién no quiero que mina se vaya me hara mucha falta

Lo se princesa pero me tienes a mi, además esta Will, Andrew, Lita y Amy que estarán aquí, sabes yo extrañare a Chiby Chiby pero lo bueno es que falta poco para que nuestro bebe este con nosotros

Si ya quiero ver a quien se parece y tenemos que ir pensando como se llamara sabes me emociona mucho ser mama

Igual a mi Serena estoy feliz sabes quiero preguntarte algo pero se sincera conmigo

Darién me asusta tu seriedad ¿ que pasa? ¿ que quieres preguntarme?

Princesa yo quiero saber que que has pensado con tu carrera, ya que Mina y las demás seguirán con su carrera pero tu ¿que quieres?

¿ a que viene esa pregunta Darién?

A que no quiero que dejes a un lado tus sueños por mí

Serena tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Darién y lo miro a los ojos

Darién mi sueño eres tu y nuestro bebe tienes que entender que soy feliz contigo

Gracias Princesa yo también soy feliz contigo pero dime ¿ continuaras con tu carrera de modelo? Si es si sabes que yo te apoyo en todo

Darién por ahora no se lo mas importante para mi es mi familia y se que si decido retomar mi carrera tu seras el primero en apoyarme lo se pero por ahora solo me importan tu y nuestro bebe mi carrera puede esperar

Te amo princesa no sabes lo feliz que soy

Oye Darién llevame a casa de las chicas es que quiero estar con ellas

Esta bien princesa como quieras solo nos duchamos y nos vamos

Ok esta bien

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE LAS CHICAS

Oye Mina es enserio eso de que te vas

Si Lita así es es que bueno debo seguir con mi carrera aunque niñas las extrañare mucho pero prometo venir seguido a verlas además no estarán tan solitas ya tienen novio, pero eso si no vayan a hacer nada malo

¡MINA!

Ay fue un comentario nocente. Pero de verdad me alegro por ustedes; díganme ustedes ¿piensan quedarse en Tokio?

Mina pues yo creo que si estoy muy a gusto en el hospital

Y tu lita

Pues igual que Amy pienso que si me quedare en Tokio con Andrew pero no a lo mejor decido otra cosa, pero bueno la que esta feliz de la vida es serena imagínense ya falta poco para que nazca su bebe

Ay si y Darién esta mas que feliz me da gusto por ellos

Cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta eran Serena y Darién

Chicos que alegría pasen

Los chicos se sentaron juntos

¿ quieren comer algo?

No gracias ya desayunamos lo que pasa es que serena quería estar con ustedes y la traje para aca

Ay nosotras encantadas de estar con serena tu ¿ te quedaras con nostros Darién?

No mina no puedo tengo cosas que hacer

Pero amor hoy no vas al hospital

Si lo se pero debo hacer algo pero prometo estar aquí para ir a dejar a Mina al aeropuerto

Pero Darién yo quiero pasar el dia contigo

Princesa no hagas pucheros que no puedo pero regresare a tiempo lo prometo

Las chicas miraban la escena divertidas pues se veian muy tiernos así, ellas ya sabían por que Darién no podía estar todo el dia

Ay Serena ya deja a Darién que vaya a hacer lo que quiere tu te quedas con nosotras y listo, además nosotros vamos a casa de Will a ver a chiby chiby

Esta bien Darién vete yo me voy con las chicas a ver a Will y a Yaten

Serena no te molestes porfavor

No estoy molesta Darién de verdad ve yo te espero aquí con las chicas para que vayamos a dejar a Mina al aeropuerto

Esta bien princesa por favor cuidate mucho

Darién salió de la casa de las chicas pues sabia que lo que tenia que hacer debía hacerlo en un tiempo un poco limitado, pero todo valia la pena por ella por su princesa

Mientras las chicas iban rumbo a casa de Will muy contentas

Bombón, chicas que gusto verlas pasen justo estábamos pensando en ustedes, Will y yo estamos en el jardín con mi hija

Todos pasaron al jardín chiby chiby al ver a Serena salió corriendo a su lado, serena la tomo en sus brazos, mientras los demás se sentaban

Oda cedena

Hola princesita ¿ como estas?

Ben mi papito y mi tio me quelen muxo

Si princesa ahora vamos con ellos

Serena se acomodo a la par de yaten

Bombón estas preciosa tu pancita te hace ver muy bien

Yaten tiene razón serena te vez hermosa

Willl, yaten van a hacer que me sonroje

Oye cedena y done esta mi papito dadien

Pues tu papito tenia algo que hacer pero seguro vendrá mas tarde, por que tenemos que ir a dejar a tu tia Mina al aeropuerto

De pronto llego Lita por la niña, para jugar con ella junto a Mina. Amy y Will estaban platicando y así dejaron solos a yaten y Serena

Dime yaten ¿ cuando te vas?

Pues en unos tres o cuatro días mas o menos ¿ por que?

Por que nos harán mucha falta tu y la niña imagínate mina se va hoy y la voy a extrañar mucho y despues te iras tu y chiby chiby

Vamos bombón no tienes por que ponerte triste tu sabes que debo retomar mi carrera me ha llegado un buen contrato y no puedo rechazarlo

Lo se yaten pero prométeme que vendrás a vernos de vez en cuando

Claro que si bombón además me imagino que pronto te casaras con Darién así que yo estare en tu boda

Bueno aun no hemos hablado de boda yaten

Ay bombón ya veras que pronto lo hara, sabes me da gusto por las chicas que tienen novio quien lo iba a pensar ¿ verdad?

Pues si imaginate jamás me lo imagine. Aunque bueno Mina aun no cura su corazón

Pues no es para menos bombón pero ya lo hara ya veras por lo menos ya volvió a ser la misma

Pues si Yaten

*************************

Mientras tanto Darién aun manejaba rumbo a su cabaña en compañía de Andrew

Veo que tendremos un dia un poco pesado ¿ verdad?

Si Andrew pero todo por mi princesa quiero que le guste la sorpresa

Ay Darién no cabe duda el amor te pego duro con Serena pero me alegra

Si Andrew sabes estoy mas que feliz por eso quiero darle esta sorpresa a ella

Oye Darién escuche que yaten se va en unos días

Si así es tiene que retomar su carrera, me entristece que se lleve a la niña por que no la vere muy seguido

Bueno Darién te entiendo pero así debe ser, que bueno que ya llegamos

Si Andrew vamos es mejor comenzar

********************************

Mientras en casa de Will

Todos estaban muy a gusto platicando cuando Mina vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenia que hacer su maleta

Oigan chicos yo debo irme a hacer mi maleta

Mina yo te acompaño

Gracias Serena, creo que no me queda mas que decirles que los voy a extrañar mucho y que los quiero y de favor no vayan a llorar cuando estemos en el aeropuerto por que no me iria tranquila.

Mina hablo con mucho animo y un poco de seriedad despues de decir eso salió con serena rumbo a su casa. Todos los demás se quedaron un poco tristes, pero sabían que eso era lo que todas harian de nuevo, seguir su sueño

***************************************************

En casa Mina y Serena estaban en la habitación serena ayudaba a acomodar la ropa en las maletas a Mina

Mina ¿ prometes que te cuidaras?

Claro que si Serena y tu se feliz por que te lo mereces de verdad y sabes que me alegra haber ayudado a Darién y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría

Gracias Mina en verdad a ti te debo mi felicidad

Bueno pues son cosas que uno hace por las amigas y yo por ti lo haría mil veces

Las dos rubias se abrazaron ya que eran muy unidas

Oye Serena eso si en tu boda yo estare vigilando que nadie te vaya a raptar y que no te vayas a arrepentir de casarte

JAJAJA mina yo no me arrepentiría de casarme con Darién nunca

Ya lo se solo bromeaba, pero bueno terminemos de empacar por que tengo el tiempo justo

Si Mina

Las dos chicas hicieron las maletas, Mina se ducho y cambio y cuando menos sintió era tiempo de irse al aeropuerto. Todos los demás ya estaban alla menos Darién y Andrew que aun no llegaban.

Unos minutos despues llegaba Mina y Serena y se reunieron con los demás. Mina fue quien hablo al verlos ahí

Bien chicos de verdad les agradezco mucho el que estén aquí, como ya les dije los quiero mucho y bueno es necesario que yo vaya a continuar con mi carrera, créanme que les agradezco mucho todo lo que hemos compartido y lo que seguiremos compartiendo. Por que no crean que se han librado de la gran Mina, oigan ¿ donde esta Andrew y Darién?

Pues no sabemos Mina aun no llegan

Pero ¿ donde se han metido? No es normal que Darién haga esto

Serena tranquila a lo mejor tuvo algun inconveniente

Cuando de pronto llegan Andrew y Darién

Hola chicos lamentamos llegar tarde pero el trafico estaba terrible

Bueno Darién llegaron justo a tiempo

Mina quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi y mi princesa de verdad te lo agradezco y te deseo de todo corazón mucha suerte en tus proyectos

Darién no tienes nada que agradecer y sean felices espero pronto saber de mi sobrinita y ya veras que me tendrán por aquí seguido.

Los dos se dieron un tierno abrazo pues eran muy amigos y se iban a extrañar, así se despidió cada uno dejando por ultimo a Serena

Mina mi querida mina no sabes que falta me vas a hacer pero quiero que luches como lo has hecho y que no pierdas esos animos que te caracterizan, oye cuando mi bebe nazca quiero que estes aquí

Claro que si serena yo hare lo posible por venir estare ansiosa de conocer al bebe, pero no seas mala dile a Darién que tu sabes que será

Ok mina prometo decírselo cuídate mucho

Las dos rubias se abrazaron y pues las lagrimas para ellas fueron inevitables, mientras los demás solo observaban. Cuando de pronto se escucho la llamada de la salida del avión. Las dos rubias se separaron

Bien chicos creo que es hora de partir cuídense mucho y pues pronto tendrán noticias de la gran Mina

Esto ultimo ella lo dijo con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y haciendo una señal de despedida para todos se dirigió a abordar el avión hacia su carrera.

Minutos después todos salían del aeropuerto Will y Darién estaban platicando en voz baja cosa que no paso desapercibido para nadie la rubia se acerco a ellos

Oigan ¿ que tanto hablan?

Nada importante princesa, solo que Will quiere que lo acompañes a cenar hoy en la noche y yo le dije que si

Pero Darién yo quiero estar contigo, me has tenido abandonada todo el dia, Will no es nada en tu contra pero quiero estar con mi Darién

Oye bombón me voy a resentir si no vas conmigo

Princesa deberías de acompañarlo por favor

Esta bien Will acepto ir a cenar contigo ¿ a que horas pasas por mi?

Estare ahí a las 7:30

Ok ahora Darién ¿ podemos irnos?

Princesa perdóname pero tengo algo que hacer

Esto a serena ya no le hizo mucha gracia pues no había pasado nada de tiempo con ella el dia de hoy ¿ que estaba pasando?

Y dime Darién ¿ que tienes que hacer?

Son unos pendientes que tengo por ahí

¿Pendientes? Veo que estas muy misterioso hoy, pero no te preocupes ve a atender tus "pendientes" que yo me voy para la casa, Will nos vemos a la hora acordada

La rubia camino hecha una furia sin despedirse de Darién.

Darién creo que deberías de decirle

No Andrew es una sorpresa y por favor a todos ustedes ni una palabra de nada a Serena si no ya no hay sorpresa.

A lo que todos asintieron pues estaban sabedores de la sorpresa de Darién, les causaba gracia ver a Serena celosa.

Yaten alcánzala por favor y acompáñala

Si Darién enseguida la alcanzo

Yaten subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha y la encontró de inmediato ya que por su pancita caminaba despacio

Bombón sube al auto yo te llevo a casa

La rubia subió de inmediato muy seria sin decir nada en todo el camino una vez frente a la casa

Bombón sabes te vez muy linda celosa

Yo no estoy celosa yaten

Vamos bombón si eso se te nota a kilómetros pero lo que no entiendo ¿ por que te pones así?

Es que mi Darién siempre pasa conmigo y hoy por sus pendientes me ha tenido abandonada

JAJAJA pero bombón yo creo que estas muy sensible por el embarazo

Puede ser pero es que imaginate voy a cenar con Will y yo quería cenar con Darién

Bombón no te comportes como niña pequeña, mejor disfruta esta noche que te aseguro te la pasaras muy bien ahora creo que deberías descansar

Si yaten gracias por traerme ire a descansar y dile a Will que aquí lo espero

Ok bombón nos vemos luego

*****************************  
después de eso las horas pasaron volando Darién por su parte estaba afinando detalles en la cabaña, mientras la rubia estaba cambiándose para su cena con Will. Como era de esperarse Will llego muy puntual a recoger a serena quien vestia un vestido en azul turqueza de maternidad obvia mente su cabello recogido en una cola alta un maquillaje suave, hermosa como siempre

Vaya bombón estas muy hermosa será un placer ir contigo

Gracias Will de verdad por la invitación

No hay de que ven vamos

El con mucha delicadeza la ayuda a subir al auto y cierra la puerta y se dirige al otro exttremo para dar marcha al auto

Dime Will ¿A dónde vamos?

Es una sorpresa bombón tu no preguntes

Mientras tanto Darién en la cabaña ya tenia todo listo solo faltaba el así que se ducho y se cambio llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir en color chocolate, con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar con un pantalón de vestir negro y unas zapatillas café. Se puso ese perfume que lo caracterizaba peino su cabello y ya estaba listo para la llegada de su princesa. Fue a revisar que todo estuviera perfecto.

************************************

Mientras la rubia no entendía ¿ por que Will manejaba tanto? Estaba muy inquieta

Oye Will dime ¿A dónde me llevas?

Bueno bombón ya que en unos minutos llegamos no tiene caso te llevo a la cabaña de Darién

No entiendo ¿ que significa esto?

Hay bombón puedes tranquilizarte por favor mira ya casi llegamos y se acabaran tus dudas

Will seguía manejando mientras que Darién estaba ya mas que impaciente por la llegada de la rubia. Cuando de pronto escucho que se estaciono el auto, era la señal de que su princesa estaba ahí. Will la ayudo a bajar del auto

Bien bombón se que tienes dudas de por que Darién no estuvo contigo hoy, así que al abrir esa puerta encontraras la respuesta

La rubia se preocupo un poco pero ya estaba ahí así que se despidió de Will y se quedo unos minutos frente a la puerta y al fin se decidió a entrar. Las luces de la cabaña eran tenues el ambiente era agradable, pero no veía a Darién. Empezó a caminar por la cabaña hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la playa alcanzo a ver unas pequeñas luces así que decidió abrir la puerta cuando la abre no podía creer lo que veía a sus pies había una alfombra de petalos de rosas blancas y rojas y a la orilla del camino pequeñas velas en color blanco y al final del camino estaba su amado Darién esperándola la rubia se quedo muda ante todo lo que había frente a sus ojos camino por la alfrombra de petalos hasta Darién quien estaba mas que hermoso. Cuando ella llego hacia el, el la recibió con un beso la apego contra su cuerpo

Mi princesa estas hermosa, y espero que todo esto sea de tu agrado

Amor esto esta divino ¿ pero a que debemos semejante detalle?

Este detalle es por ti, para demostrarte lo que eres en mi vida, ahora si mi princesa me permite creo que debemos cenar

Bueno ahora que lo dices me muero de hambre

Entonces ven

Darién y ella caminaron unos cuantos pasos y llegaron a un kiosko hermoso adornado con tela blanca de seda y en el centro una hermosa mesa con dos velas y unas rosas decorándola. La cena estaba lista

Darién esto esta hermoso ¿hiciste esto por mi?

Bueno en realidad Andrew me ayudo por que yo solo no hubiese podido pero claro por ti haría eso y mas

Esta ves fue la rubia quien lo beso con pasión y el correspondió a su beso

Princesa vamos a cenar por que te tengo una sorpresa mas

¿ una sorpresa? Dime ¿ que es?

No amor primero cena y despues te digo

Esta bien

La mesa estaba servida la cena consistía en lascas de pavo con crema de hongos acompañado por un delicioso pure de papas. Disfrutaron la cena sin decir media palabra mas que las miradas que bastaban para ellos. Cenaban bajo la luz de la luna y un hermoso cielo muy estrellado.

Una ves terminaron los dos de cenar la rubia estaba impaciente por su sorpresa

Darién ya comi ¿ puedes darme mi sorpresa?

Si princesa tranquila

Darién se puso de pie frente a ella que aun permanecía sentada

Serena recuerdas que alguna vez te cante cuando cenamos con yaten

Si Darién como olvidarlo esas canciones fueron hermosas

Entonces creo que tu segunda sorpresa te gustara ven

Darién la tomo de la mano, no sin antes tomar un micrófono y hacer correr la pista d ela canción

La tomo de la mano y mirándola de frente atrayéndola hacia el dijo

Mi princesa espero que esta velada sea de tu agrado, quiero decirte esta noche que para mi AMARTE ES UN PLACER

Diciendo esto le dio un beso fugaz y acerco el micrófono a su boca y sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a cantar para su princesa

**_El vino es mejor en tu boca_**_**  
**_**_te amo es más tierno en tu voz_**_**  
**_**_la noche en tu cuerpo es más corta_**_**  
**_**_me estoy enfermando de amor_**_****_

**_Quisiera caminar tu pelo_**_**  
**_**_quisiera hacer noche en tu piel_**_**  
**_**_pensar que fue todo un sueño_**_**  
**_**_después descubrirte otra vez_**

******Darién la miraba a los ojos, ella estaba mas que emocionada de oírlo cantar**_****_

**_Ya amarte como yo lo haría_**_**  
**_**_como un hombre a una mujer_**_**  
**_**_tenerte como cosa mía_**_**  
**_**_y no podermelo creer_**_**  
**_**_tan mía, mía, mía, mía_**_**  
**_**_que eres parte de mi piel_**_**  
**_**_conocerte fue suerte_**_**  
**_**_amarte es un placer_**_**  
**_**_mujer_**_**  
**_la voz de Darién era hermosa, perfecta para los dos una noche mas que especial_**  
**_**_Quisiera beber de tu pecho_**_**  
**_**_la miel del amanecer_**_**  
**_**_mis dedos buscando senderos_**_**  
**_**_llegar al final de tu ser_**_****_

**_Bailar el vals de las olas_**_**  
**_**_cuerpo a cuerpo tú y yo_**_**  
**_**_fundirme contigo en la sombra_**_**  
**_**_y hacerte un poema de amor_**

******el pego su frente a la de ella y podían sentir su respiración **_****_

**_Y amarte como yo lo haría_**_**  
**_**_como un hombre a una mujer_**_**  
**_**_tenerte como cosa mía_**_**  
**_**_y no podérmelo creer_**_**  
**_**_tan mía, mía, mía, mía_**_****_

**_que eres parte de mi piel_**_**  
**_**_conocerte fue mi suerte_**_**  
**_**_amarte es un placer_**_**  
**_**_mujer_**

******cuando Darién termino de cantar le dio un dulce beso en los labios a serena quien estaba mas que emocionada con la sorpresa de Darién **

******gracias mi amor de verdad me encanta que me cantes, me encanta la sorpresa de verdad Darién te amo te amo mas que a mi vida.**

******Princesa que bueno que te guste pero aun hay una canción mas para ti**

******¿ Enserio?**

******Si princesa y esta canción la escogí por que quiero decirte que en mi vida serás TU O NINGUNA**

******Dándole un nuevo beso se paro sus labios de ella y comenzó a cantar.**

**_Estas manos que me llevan_**_**  
**_**_por las calles de la vida_**_**  
**_**_esa cara que me obliga_**_**  
**_**_a mirarla de rodillas_**_****_

**_Sólo hay una, sólo hay una_**_**  
**_**_o tú, o ninguna_**_****_

**_Esa voz que me aconseja_**_**  
**_**_no creer en las sonrisas_**_**  
**_**_ese pelo que me cubre_**_**  
**_**_como lluvia de caricias_**

_**  
**_Simplemente hermosa la canción para el momento

_**  
**_**_Sólo hay una, sólo hay una_**_**  
**_**_o tú, o ninguna_**_****_

**_O tú, o ninguna_**_**  
**_**_no tengo salida_**_**  
**_**_pues detrás de ti mi amor_**_**  
**_**_tan sólo hay bruma_**_****_

**_Si no existieras_**_**  
**_**_yo te inventaría_**_**  
**_**_como el sol al día_**_**  
**_**_o tú, o ninguna_**_****_

**_Esa que de puro honesta_**_**  
**_**_en el fondo te molesta_**_**  
**_**_esa que te admira tanto_**_**  
**_**_que te obliga a ser un santo_**_**  
**_

Darién no dejaba de mirarla al igual que ella estaban felices simplemente el momento perfecto para algo así

_**  
**_**_Sólo hay una, sólo hay una_**_**  
**_**_o tú, o ninguna_**_****_

**_Confidente de mis sueños_**_**  
**_**_de mis pasos cada día_**_**  
**_**_su mirada mi camino_**_**  
**_**_y su vida ya mi vida....._**_****_

**_O tú, o ninguna_**_**  
**_**_no tengo salida_**_**  
**_**_pues detrás de ti mi amor_**_**  
**_**_tan sólo hay bruma_**_****_

**_Si no existieras_**_**  
**_**_yo te inventaría_**_**  
**_**_pues sin duda alguna_**_****_

**_O tú_**_**  
**_**_O tú, o ninguna_**_**  
**_**_O tú, o ninguna_**

******TE AMO SERENA **

******Darién yo también te amo gracias por esta noche, gracias por estar en mi vida**

******No amor gracias a ti por convertirte en mi Sueño, Mi Ilusión y Mi Realidad pero sobre todo por hacerme tan feliz**

******Terminando de decir eso el la beso con tanta pasión que ella correspondió a ese beso por unos instantes se observaron y cada uno se perdió en la mirada del otro**

******Darién soy tan feliz por estar aquí contigo TE AMO mi príncipe**

******Yo también te amo y mucho **

******Así ¿de verdad me amas mucho?**

******Claro que si princesa ¿por que lo dudas?**

******La rubia posando su rostro en el pecho de Darién dijo**

******Y ¿Cómo cuanto me amas?**

******Muchísimo princesa**

******Pero dime ¿como cuanto?**

******El tomo la barbilla de la rubia para verla de frente **

******Princesa MI AMOR POR TI ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL UNIVERSO**

******Y la beso para terminar de sellar esa contestación y para despejar alguna duda que pudiese quedar, se separaron lenta mente **

******Ven princesa que aun queda una cosa más que quiero darte **

******¿Aun hay mas?**

******Si princesa falta el postre**

******La llevo de nuevo a la mesa y antes de que el dijera algo **

******Darién hay algo que debo decirte **

******Dime ¿que pasa bonita?**

******Es que bueno yo… pues… no me aguante las ganas y pedí saber el sexo del bebe, se que dijimos que seria sorpresa pero es que yo quería saber si era niño o niña ¿me perdonas?**

******UMMMM princesa claro que si, pero con una condición **

******¿Cual es?**

******Dime que será por que estoy loco por saber**

******Esta bien pues mi querido Darién tendremos una hermosa niña**

******En Darién se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa y estaba feliz de que seria niña**

******Amor estoy segura que será hermosa como tu **

******Darién se acerco al vientre de serena y poso su cabeza en el **

**"****Hola princesita ya quiero tenerte conmigo para cargarte en mis brazos" **

******La bebe respondió dando una patadita que fue percibida por los futuros padres **

******Serena mi hija respondió **

******Si Darién eso quiere decir que esta feliz de que quieras cargarla en brazos **

******Darién beso el vientre de la rubia con suavidad**

******Ven princesa aun falta el postre**

******Volvió a su asiento no sin antes acercarle un nuevo plato pero la rubia al ver lo que contenía el plato no entendía nada**

******¿Una rosa?**

******Si princesa una rosa roja **

******A ver si entendí mi postre es ¿una rosa?**

******Darién quería reír ante la cara de desconcierto que tenia la rubia**

******Princesa mira la rosa a lo mejor tiene alguna sorpresa por ahí**

******La rubia tomo la rosa y cual no es su sorpresa al ver en el interior de la rosa algo muy hermoso**

******Darién esto es…**

******Si princesa es la forma en la que quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante**

******Darién se acerca a la rubia saca lo que contenía la rosa y era nada más que un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante, se arrodillo frente a ella con su mano sobre la suya**

******Serena Tsukino el gran amor de mi vida quisieras concederme el honor de ¿ser mi esposa?**

******Serena estaba feliz por semejante pregunta había soñado tanto este momento **

******SI Darién acepto ser tu esposa será la mayor felicidad pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado **

******Darién puso el anillo en la delicada mano de la rubia y al momento sintió serena una patadita de su bebe**

******Creo que nuestra hija esta feliz Darién **

******Si amor esta felicidad es para los tres que pronto formaremos una familia**

******Las chicas estarán felices cuando les cuente gracias Darién soy muy feliz de tenerte esta noche conmigo**

******Princesa no será solo esta noche me tendras a tu lado todos los días de nuestra vida**

******Los dos se dieron un hermoso beso bajo la luz de la luna que era testigo de ese gran amor que ellos se tenían.**

******Princesa dime ¿ cuando quieres que nos casemos?**

******Bueno Darién a mi me gustaría casarme contigo hoy mismo, pero sabes me gustaría casarme cuando nazca nuestra hija claro si tu estas de a cuerdo**

******Claro que si princesa será como tu digas, la boda será como tu quieras tu solo ordena que yo obedeceré con gusto**

******Gracias Darién te amo, gracias por complacerme **

******Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi princesa, bien dime ¿ te gusto la sorpresa?**

******Si amor me encanto, me encanta oírte cantar, sabes yo creo que como cantante tendrías futuro; lo malo es que le harias competencia a yaten**

******Muy graciosa Serena pero no solo me interesa cantarte a ti por siempre y para siempre. Princesa ¿ quieres entrar ya?**

******No Darién quiero quedarme aquí contigo viendo la luna hasta que salga el amanecer **

******Esta bien princesa ven vamos a sentarnos sobre la arena para observar la luna**

******Así ella se acomodo y el la rodeo con sus brazos permaneciendo abrazados hasta ver el amanecer, el primero de muchos amaneceres que verían juntos.**

******Bien princesa creo que debes dormir **

******Si pero si tu duermes conmigo **

******Claro que si Serena , vamos**

******Los dos se fueron a su habitación y se abrazaron quedándose así dormidos había sido una hermosa velada, la mejor velada para ellos. Y ahora solo esperaban el nacimiento de su tesoro mas grande su primogénita.**

**Hola mis queridas niñas antes que nada FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN espero que se la hayan pasado sueper bien quiero agradecerles por su amistad y pues que mas que hacerlo con este hermoso capitulo. Gracias por sus rw y bueno este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida alma gemela de FF mi querida Susy amix mejorate prontito. Bien ¿ que les pareció el cap? Espero sus rw y me despido con mucho cariño**


	38. La llegada de nuestra bebe

Yaten tenia una semana de haberse marchado con su hija, si bien a Darién le fue difícil despedirse de ella lo hizo por que sabia que la niña tenia que ir con Yaten, el peliplateado prometió regresar para la boda de Darién y Serena. La hermosa rubia en cualquier momento podría dar a Luz a su bebe por lo que Darién la consentía mucho al igual que Lita y Amy junto con Will y Andrew.

Darién y Serena se encontraban en el cuarto de la bebe estaba decorado al gusto de los dos las paredes de la habitación estaban decoradas con papel tapiz en color rosa, una hermosa cuna con sus sabanitas, almohadas y un lindo móvil musical. Había un closet en donde había toda clase de ropa para la nena ya que Darién se volvió loco comprando de tienda en tienda, juguetes en fin el cuarto tenia lo necesario y mas para la llegada de esa niña tan esperada.

La rubia se encontraba parada junto a la ventana abrazada de Darién la felicidad estaba presente en sus vidas.

Darién sabes he estado pensando en el nombre de nuestra bebe

¿Así? Y dime princesa ¿Qué nombre has pensado?

Pues he pensado que se llame María Fernanda ¿Te gusta?

Claro que si amor me gusta ese nombre Suena lindo Maria Fernada Chiba Tsukino

¿Entonces esta bien ese Nombre?

Claro que si princesa

De pronto

AYYYYYYYY

Dijo la rubia

Serena amor ¿ que te pasa?

AYYYYYY Darién creo que… AYYYYYYY nuestra hija creo que ya va a nacer AYYYY Darién

Princesa tranquila respira, tranquilízate un poco

DAAAAAAAAARIEN llevame al hospital

Si princesa enseguida ¿Dónde están las cosas de la nena?

Darién buscaba por la habitación las cosas de su hija pero el nerviosismo y los gritos de serena no ayudaban mucho

La rubia trato de caminar a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba mientras Darién seguía buscando la maleta de la nena

Darién por Dios Apresurate si no quieres que tu hija nazca aquí

Ya voy Serena tranquila no te pongas nerviosa

JAJAJA Darién pero si yo no estoy nerviosa será mejor que respires y te calmes o seremos tres en el hospital

Esto lo decía la rubia mientras estaba a punto de salir de la habitación

¡SERENA! ¡TEN CUIDADO! NO BAJES LAS ESCALERAS VEN YO TE AYUDO

Darién corrió hacia ella cargándola en sus brazos hasta la sala mientras buscaba las llaves del auto deposito a serena en el sofá

¿Dónde demonios están?

Darién buscaba las llaves mientras serena ya había dejado de preocuparse por los dolores, pues el ver a Darién así la hacia olvidarse de todo.

Amor las llaves las traes en la bolsa de tu pantalón- dijo la rubia divertida

En efecto ahí se encontraban las llaves solo que de lo nervioso que estaba olvido buscar en su bolsa

BIEN SERENA VAMONOS

Dijo Darién saliendo rumbo al auto cuando OH SOPRESA se había olvidado de Serena mientras la rubia venia llegando al auto

Darién POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PODRIAS CALMARTE, respira, cuenta hasta 10 y ayudame a subir al auto

Y así lo hizo por fin había logrado subir al auto y se pusieron en marcha, Darién a pesar de ser medico estaba nervioso, serena hacia muecas del dolor en todo el camino hasta que por fin llegaron al hospital.

En donde pusieron a serena en una camilla dirigiéndose a la sala de partos y Darién sin despegársele

-Darién amor me duele mucho AUCHHHHHHHH –se quejaba la rubia

Mientras Darién iba a su lado tomado de la mano de ella

-Princesa tranquila eres muy valiente ya veras que pronto tendremos a nuestra hija en nuestros brazos

-Darién tengo miedo me duele mucho-decia serena un poco angustiada

-Tranquila princesa todo saldrá bien, lo prometo-respondió Darién

Llegan a la sala de partos la ginecóloga de Serena ya estaba ahí y se acerco a ella y a Darién que no se había despegado de ella

-Serena tranquila relájate tu bebe muy pronto estará contigo –dijo la Dra Aoki- voy a revisarte

La doctora reviso con mucho cuidado a serena para ver si había dilatado lo suficiente, le practico la ecografia y confirmar que todo estuviese normal; y así fue la bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones dentro de poco tiempo naceria la hija de Darién y Serena.

-Bien Serena vamos a comenzar para traer a tu hermosa bebe al mundo –dijo la Dra Aoki

Las contracciones se fueron intensificando a medida que transcurria el tiempo, Darién siempre abrazaba a la rubia en su caminar hasta que llegare el momento del alumbramiento.

Su nerviosismo se notaba a simple vista, en sus ojos se vislumbraba la emocion y el miedo tomados de la mano debidos a la situación que estaban por vivir; serena por su parte tomaba con mucha calma los dolores que para entonces eran muy seguidos… el miedo y el anhelo de tener a su pequeña entre sus brazos hacia que soportara todo aquello que era nuevo para ella.

El dolor en el abdomen bajo y en la ingle se estaba volviendo insoportable, no había forma de que pasara, pero serena en su mente se repetia una y varias veces que todo al final valdria la pena, "el tenerte entre mis brazos será mi mayor recompensa"…

-Darién tengo miedo, me duele mucho-dijo Serena angustiada

-Princesa tranquila recuerda que estoy contigo-dijo Darién dándole un beso

Aunque Darién estaba igual de nervioso que ella

- lista serena?... en cuanto sientas el dolor que quema en el centro deberas pujar con todas tus fuerzas – la rubia asintio y al momento de sentir otra de las contracciones pujo lo mas que pudo sin gritar, simplemente utilizo su fuerza en ese momento dedicandoselo a la pequeña- muy bien serena… ahora de nuevo la cabecita se esta asomando… - y de nueva cuenta la rubia pujo… el esfuerzo era evidente, el sudor que rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia demostraba el trabajo por el cual estaba pasando… - ya viene serena uno mas y tendras a tu bebe entre tus brazos…

-Bien Serena necesito que pujes –dijo la Dra

-vamos amor tu puedes… uno mas! – le dijo darien que no la soltaba de la mano y en un fuerte apretón la rubia pujo haciendo que el pequeño ser saliera por el canal de parto…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-pujaba Serena

La verdad es que le dolia mucho, Darién estaba nervioso de ver a su princesa así

-Bien Serena lo lograste es una hermosa niña-dijo la Dra teniendo en brazos a la nena

-Estoy cansada Darién pero quiero ver a mi bebe-dijo Serena

-Ya nos la darán amor, te amo soy muy feliz mi amor

-Yo también soy muy feliz Darién

De pronto llego la Dra con la nena envuelta en una frazada color rosa

-Bien aquí tienen a su hija-dijo la doctora dándosela a Serena

Quien estaba maravillada con la niña estaba feliz de tenerla en sus brazos

-Mira Darién es hermosa-decia serena emocionada

-Si princesa se parece a ti- respondió Darién emocionado- quiero cargarla-- gracias amor… gracias mi princesa me has hecho el hombre mas feliz – le dijo el pelinegro besando a la exhausta rubia

-Claro que si mi príncipe- dijo Serena dándole a la niña

Darién estaba encantado por fin tenia una hija suya y de su princesa al fin su sueño de formar una familia se había vuelto una realidad

-Hola hijita hermosa soy tu papa y sabes que te quiero mucho, te amo igual que amo a tu madre, prometo que las cuidare mas que a mi vida-decia Darién a su hija con los ojos cristalizados

- mira Darién!... abrió sus ojitos!

- si amor y son idénticos a los mios y mira su fino cabello es como el tuyo… ahora por fin se ha complementado mi familia.

************************

Minutos despues Serena estaba en su habitacion dormida y la bebe estaba en los cuneros, Darién estaba junto a Serena, pero cuando se durmió le aviso a Will, Amy, Lita y Andrew que de inmediato llegaron al hospital

-Darién dinos ¿Cómo esta la bebe y Serena?-preguntaba Lita emocionada

-Mis dos princesas están bien, la nena esta en los cuneros y Serena esta descansando-dijo Darién emocionado

-Vaya hermano veo que estas feliz-dijo Andrew

-Como no quieres que este así si por fin mi hija esta conmigo estoy feliz es tan pequeña y tan frágil –contaba Darién emocionado

-Hay ya quiero ver a mi bombón –dijo Will tomado de la mano de Amy

-Si Darién crees que ¿podamos verla?-pregunto Amy

-No lo se Amy ella esta descansando-dijo Darién

-Amy creo que sera mejor que serena descanse ya mañana podremos verla-dijo Will

-Tienes razón amor, creo que hay que hay que avisarle a Mina y Yaten –dijo Amy

-Conociendo a Mina quizás se venga mañana mismo-dijo Lita- Yaten estará feliz también

-Darién deberías ir a descansar –dijo Andrew- si quieres uno de nosotros puede quedarse y tu vienes mañana temprano

-Es que no quiero dejar sola a serena-dijo Darién

-No estará sola –dijo Amy- yo me quedo a cuidarla y ustedes vayan a descansar y regresan mañana temprano

Darién no muy convencido acepto solo quedándose Amy en la habitación con Serena

MIENTRAS EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE

-Esta es la información que le tengo señorita

- Bien puedes retirarte-dijo la mujer tomando el sobre entre sus manos

Cuando el hombre se marcho saco de un sobre toda la información que contenía una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro

-Así que la mocosa ya nació me imagino que han de estar felices-dijo Michiru con rencor- Bien disfruten esa felicidad cuando menos pienses vivirán alguna sorpresita mientras difruten

Dijo Michiru leyendo los documentos para luego depositarlos en un cajón.

Darién no podía dormir pensando en que ya su bebe había nacido que pronto la tendría en esa habitacion que había decorado con el amor de su vida, se tiro en la cama despues de darse una ducha y un recuerdo vino a su mente

FLASH BACK

Andrew ¿ ella es tu novia?

Ay no como crees es mi amiga perdón por no presentarlos, darien ella es serena; serena el es mi amigo Darién chiba

Darién y serena se dieron la mano, Darién al tomar la mano de serena sintio una sensación que no sabia que era, el la miro directo a esos ojos azules que cautivan a cualquiera y Darién no seria la excepción.

Andrew solo los observaba, pues serena se perdió en la mirada de Darién

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Darién sonrio al recordar ese primer encuentro en el aeropuerto, luego vino otro recuerdo a su mente

FLASH BACK

Princesa es que no se como tomes lo que te voy a decir

Darién me asustas

Tranquila princesa solo te pido que me escuches por favor

Si Darién te escucho

Mi princesa, no se como ni cuando empecé a sentir esto, pero solo puedo decirte que tu le has dado un sentido a mi vida con tu forma de ser, con tu dulzura, con cada momento que estoy a tu lado

Serena sentía el corazón acelerado, se paro de inmediato Darién hizo lo mismo quedando los dos de frente

¿Que me quieres decir Darién?

Princesa lo que quiero decirte es que yo…

Hizo una pausa pues no sabia que pasaría después de que lo dijera " la voy a perder" ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza

Tu ¿ que Darién?

Yo estoy enamorado de ti, yo te amo serena no se como ´paso simplemente me enamore de ti

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pensé que te iba a perder mi princesa y es que en verdad tuve mucho miedo-pensaba Darién en su habitacion- no sabia si declararte mis sentimiento había sido apropiado en ese momento.

Y así muchos recuerdos venían a la mente de Darién la verdad es que habían sido muchas cosas las que habían tenido que pasar, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho y lo haría una y mil veces de ser necesario. De tantos recuerdos que vinieron a su mente se quedo profundamente dormido.

Mientras en el hospital

Serena estaba despertando y Amy que estaba cuidándola se acerco a ella

-Serena ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien Amy algo cansada pero ¿Dónde esta mi bebe?-pregunto la rubia

-Tu bebe esta en los cuneros tranquila, debes descansar sabes Andrew, Will, Lita estuvieron aquí yo me quede para que Darién se fuera a descansar-dijo Amy- el vendrá mañana temprano

-Muchas Gracias Amy pero deberías irte a descansar tu también yo estare bien-dijo la rubia

-No serena aquí me quedo hasta mañana-respondió Amy- Sabes tu niña esta muy linda

-Sabes Amy doy gracias a Dios por que mi bebe nació bien y sobre todo por tenerlos a ustedes a mi lado en verdad los quiero mucho-dijo la rubia dándole una hermosa sonrisa- ¿Le avisaron a Mina y a Yaten?

-Los chicos se encargaran de eso Serena tu tranquila ahora descansa-dijo Amy

La rubia poco a poco se quedo dormida, al igual que Amy quien se quedo en el sofá que había en la habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente

Serena al abrir los ojos no daba crédito a lo que veía el cuarto estaba lleno de rosas, globos, peluches; todo era simplemente hermoso. Darién solo observaba la cara de su princesa

-Buenos Dias princesa-dijo Darién dándole un beso

-Amor buenos días-respondió la rubia- ¿Qué es esto?-dijo emocionada

-Esto es poco princesa para lo que tu te mereces, quise que al despertar te llevaras una sorpresa-dijo Darién

-Gracias en verdad esta muy lindo todo-respondió la rubia emocionada- Darién ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Estan afuera en unos momentos entraran pero solo un momento-dijo Darién- Además nuestra pequeña ya vendrá a vernos

Darién se acerco a Serena para darle un beso lleno de ternura beso que la rubia correspondió, pero fueron interrumpidos por los chicos que entraron muy emocionados

-Hola chicos lamentamos interrumpirlos-dijo Lita- pero es que queríamos verte Serena

Darién se acomodo a la par de serena abrazándola

-Chicos gracias por venir-dijo Serena

-Vamos bombón no tienes nada que agradecer –respondió Will- por cierto me comunique con yaten y estará aquí en la noche debido a unos compromisos que tiene no le es posible venir antes

-Ya quiero ver a yaten y a Chibi chiby –dijo Serena- Tambien quiero tener a mi bebe en brazos

-Tranquila Serena ya la traerán-dijo Lita

-Si Serena no te desesperes ya vendrá tu bebe todos queremos conocerla-dijo Andrew

De pronto llega la enfermera con la niña envuelta en una frazada color rosa

-Buenos días Señora Serena aquí esta su bebe-dijo la enfermera dándosela a Serena

Serena estaba emocionada cuando vio a su hija al igual que Darién quien le dio un beso en la frente a la niña, realmente la escena era hermosa no había mas dicha y felicidad para ellos que su hija.

-Hola mi pequeña niña sabes estas hermosa-dijo Serena rosando la carita de la niña con su mano- Mi pequeña Maria Fernanda Chiba Tsukino no sabes como hemos anhelado tu papito y yo tenerte

Darién saco de su bolsillo una cajita que contenía una hermosa medalla con un dije de la luna y la Tierra entrelazados y en medio de los dos astros una hermosa rosa roja, Darién se la puso a su hija

-Amor esta hermosa-dijo la rubia- a nuestra hija le encantara

-Estoy Feliz Serena es la bebe mas hermosa que he visto, sabes tendrá tu cabello-dijo Darién- mira su cabecita parece un sol con esos pequeños y finos cabellos dorados

Los papas estaban tan emocionados que se habían olvidado de todos los demás cuando de pronto

-Oigan lamento interrumpirlos pero queremos conocer a la bebe-dijo Amy

-Ay Chicos perdón lo siento-dijo Serena- Darién dales la niña para que la conozcan

Darién se la dio a Amy y cada uno de los presentes fue teniéndola en sus brazos quedando por ultimo en brazos de Andrew

-Vaya Darién esta niña esta hermosa-dijo Andrew se parece mucho a ambos

-Tienes razón Andrew pero veras que la niña va a tener cosas de ambos –dijo Amy- Por cierto yo creo que Mina se volverá loca con la niña

-Si yo también lo creo-dijo Lita- espero que Mina llegue pronto

********************************

Horas mas tarde Serena abandono el hospital con su hija, Darién y los chicos que no querían dejar sola a Serena. Todos llegaron a casa de Darién y Serena. Darién cargo a serena hasta la habitacion de la niña, Andrew llevaba a la bebe.

Una vez en la habitacion todos quedaron admirados por la habitacion realmente estaba hermosa Serena deposito a su hija en la cuna pues estaba dormida, se quedaba contemplándola con mucha ternura al igual que Darién.

-Chicos yo creo que es prudente dejar descansar a Serena es mejor irnos-dijo Lita- y volvemos mas tarde cuando Mina y Yaten estén aquí

-Si tienes razón –dijeron todos

Se despidieron y se retiraron para dejar descansar a Serena, Darién la llevo a su habitacion depositándola suavemente en la cama, y acostándose a su lado. Serena se acomodo sobre Darién y el la abrazo llenadola de seguridad y ternura.

-No puedo creer que nuestra bebe ya este en casa-dijo serena muy emocionada

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero es cierto y sabes soy muy feliz –dijo Darién

-y dime ¿no te importara levantarte a cambiar pañales?

-No princesa como crees a mi me va a dar gusto hacerlo-respondió Darién abrazándola mas fuerte

Así se quedaron los dos abrazados hasta que ella se durmió en sus brazos, con mucho cuidado el se levanto dirigiéndose a la habitación de la bebe. El verla ahí tan pequeñita y frágil hacia que su corazón se enterneciera, acaricio el rostro de la bebe con mucho cuidado. Salió de la habitación bajo a la sala a leer un rato pero el también se quedo dormido. Así el tiempo transucurrio hasta que alguien toco a la puerta depertandolo completamente. Darién miro su reloj y había dormido demasiado se fue a abrir la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa era Mina

-¡Darién! ¿Dónde esta? Dime ¿Dónde esta la bebe? –preguntaba mina emocionada

-Mina pasa- dijo Darién ¿a que horas llegaste?

-Hay voy llegando mira si vengo con todo y maleta –dijo la rubia- pero de eso hablamos despues quiero ver a la niña

-JAJAJA Esta bien Mina vamos te llevo a la habitación de la niña –dijo Darién- sígueme

Darién llevo a Mina a la habitación de la bebe dirigiéndose a la cuna de la nena

-Bien Mina ella es mi hija –dijo Darién

-Ay que emoción ¿ Puedo cargarla?-pregunto Mina emocionada

Darién la saco con cuidado de la cuna para dársela a Mina

-Esta hermosa Darién dime ¿Cómo esta Serena?

-Esta descansando Mina pero podemos ir a ver si ya despertó-dijo Darién

-Si pero antes cambia a tu hija por que huele a popo –dijo Mina- yo te ayudaría Darién pero te concedo el honor

-Como quieras Mina pero pasame las cosas para cambiarla están en la mesita de alla-dijo Darién señalando la mesa

Darién le quito el pañal a la bebe y la limpio con mucho cuidado con toallitas humedas, puso un poco de talco y coloco el pañal a la bebe, mientras mina observaba con ternura como Darién cambiaba un pañal.

-Listo pequeña –dijo Darién tomando a la niña en brazos- vamos a ver si ya despertó tu mamita por que tiene visita

Mina, Darién y la bebe fueron a la habitación de la rubia quien ya estaba despierta al ver a Mina se alegro mucho

-Mina que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Serena

-Claro Serena vine a ver como estabas tu y a conocer a mi sobrinita-dijo la rubia-pero ¿Cómo se llama? Aun no me lo han dicho

-Se llama Maria Fernanda Chiba Tsukino- respondió Darién

-Ay que Lindo nombre-dijo Mina- yo estoy emocionada de verdad por ustedes por fin son padres y se que serán buenos padres y además serán muy felices

-Eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Darién abrazando a su princesa bueno yo las dejo para que platiquen un momento, además voy a cocinar algo ya que los demás no han de tardar en venir

Darién salió de la habitación dejando a las rubias con la bebe

-Mina dime tu ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Serena

-Estoy bien no te preocupes tengo mucho trabajo, sabes en algunos eventos he coincidido con el en algunos eventos a el le va muy bien-dijo Mina

-Me alegro Mina de verdad y dime ¿Has visto a Armand?-pregunto Serena

-La verdad si Serena pero a mi me da igual no es que no me duela pero ya no sufriré por alguien que no se lo merece-dijo Mina con firmeza

-Me da gusto escuchar eso y quien quita y te enamores de nuevo-dijo la rubia

-UMMMM bueno no te niego que por alla hay muchos chicos guapos a lo mejor al rato les doy la sorpresa-dijo Mina divertida

- Eso no me extrañaría –dijo Serena

Las chicas se quedaron platicando mucho tiempo, Mientras Darién preparaba algo para tener cuando llegaran los demás. En la cocina a Darién se le fue el tiempo de pronto tocaron a la puerta y Darién fue a abrirla en efecto eran los chicos pero con yaten y Chiby Chiby la niña se lanzo a los brazos de Darién

.Oda papito vine a vel a mi helmanita –dijo la niña abrazandolo

-Hola princesa, chicos pasen –dijo Darién- Serena esta con Mina en la habitación

-Ay no me digas que Mina se nos adelanto- dijo Lita

Todos subieron a la habitación de serena estaban locos por ver a la bebe, Yaten era el mas emocionado

- Bombón que gusto verte- dijo yaten saludándola

-¡Yaten! Chicos que gusto-respondió la rubia

-oda cedena quelo vel a la bebe-dijo chiby chiby

-Claro que si princesita –respondió Darién cargándola para subirla a la cama junto con la bebe

Chiby chiby contemplo a la bebe y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la niña, yaten se acerco a serena dándole un regalo

-Toma bombón lo compre para tu bebe ojala te guste- dijo yaten

-Gracias yaten de verdad- respondió Serena abriendo el paquete

Que contenía un hermoso mameluco en color rosa, zapatitos, una salida de baño y unos jaboncitos en forma de rosas. A todos les encanto el regalo de yaten, todos estaban reunidos como los amigos que eran y por la felicidad que embargaba el momento. Todos comieron lo que Darién había preparado.

-Papito ¿pedo quedalme a dolmil aquí?

-Hija no creo que sea buena idea- respondió yaten

-Nosotros estaríamos encantados ¿verdad Serena?- dijo Darién

-Así es Yaten deja a la niña y vienes por ella mañana-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien Serena la dejare –respondió yaten

Así se fueron despidiendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedo Mina y Yaten en casa de Darién, la bebe estaba profundamente dormida, al igual que chiby chiby en la cama de la rubia.

-Amor creo que llevare a la nena a la cuna y nos quedamos con chiby chiby aquí- dijo Darién

-Si Darién como digas-respondió la rubia

Darién tomo a su hija en brazos y salió de la habitación

-Mina, Yaten ¿ por cuanto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto la rubia

- Bueno Serena serán a lo mucho 3 dias por que tengo muchos compromisos- respondió Mina

-Igual yo bombón en tres días me voy tengo mucho trabajo-dijo yaten- pero sabes estoy feliz de ver que tu estas bien, por que se que tu felicidad ahora esta completa

- Y te lo debo a ti y a Mina –respondió la rubia

De pronto iba entrando Darién quien se acomodo al lado de su mujer

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Darién

-Es que ellos se iran en 3 dias y yo no quiero que se vayan-dijo la rubia haciendo puchero

-Princesa ellos tienen cosas que hacer

-Además Serena estaremos aquí para tu boda hay tanto que organizar-dijo Mina emocionada

- Bueno si pero ya habrá tiempo para eso-dijo la rubia- además nuestra boda debe ser hermosa

-Sera digna de una princesa como tu –dijo Darién dándole un beso

Así siguieron platicando con Mina y Yaten hasta que estos últimos optaron por retirarse para que la rubia descansara.

- Vamos a dormir usted princesa debe dormir-dijo Darién – y si la bebe se despierta yo me levanto a verla

-Pero Darién…

-Nada de peros tu descansa que a mi me encanta atender a la bebe-dijo Darién dándole un calido beso en los labios

Beso que ella correspondió y se fue quedando dormida poco a poco al lado de Darién y chibi chiby

Mientras mina y Yaten

Caminaban con rumbo a la casa que antes ocupaba Serena, Mina noto a Yaten un poco pensativo

-Yaten ¿pasa algo?

-EH…Bueno solo pensaba en lo feliz que se bombón con su hija y Darién –contesto con sinceridad- Tiene un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto

-Bueno yaten ese es el amor verdadero-dijo Mina

-Sabes Mina de no haber sido por tus locuras quizás yo me hubiese empeñado en casarme con mi bombón-dijo yaten

-Bueno no solo mis locuras, si no tu sinceridad por que recuerda que tu confesaste todo sin importar mas que la felicidad de Serena-dijo la rubia- ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Mina ¿ que pasa?

-¿Alguna vez te molestaste conmigo por haber ayudado a Darién?- pregunto Mina curiosa

-Bueno si Mina la verdad es que si me moleste por tus locuras-contesto yaten- pero ahora te agradezco que lo hayas hecho por que ella es feliz y eso es lo que importa.

-Y tu Yaten ¿ Eres feliz?- pregunto Mina

-Si lo soy junto a mi hija soy muy feliz-contesto Yaten- Mi pequeña se ha vuelto mi razón de ser aunque no ha sido fácil por que de vez en cuando pregunta por su madre

-Es natural que pregunte por ella, pero veras que cuando pase el tiempo ella de alguna manera entenderá-respondió Mina

-Sabes tengo miedo de no ser un excelente padre para ella-dijo Yaten

-No tienes por que tener miedo al contrario eres valiente por que no cualquier hombre se hace cargo de su hija como tu lo has hecho-respondió Mina- y la verdad eso es digno de admirarse

-Gracias por tus palabras Mina- dijo yaten

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme a casa-dijo Mina- descansa y nos vemos pronto

Así yaten dejo a Mina en casa, dirigiéndose el a casa de Will para dormir pues se encontraba muy cansado y feliz por que Serena lo era también al lado de Darién, ahora mas que nunca estaba convencido que haber rectificado en aquel momento fue lo correcto. Llego a su habitación y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Sera que pronto ¿habra un nuevo amor para Yaten? Quizás si quizás no todo puede suceder.

**Hola mil perdones por la demora pero es que se me dificulto un poco este cap por el parto es que lo hacia una y otra vez y no me convencía en lo absoluto quiero agradecer a Mily por su ayuda en este cap ya que pues me ayudo mucho. También por sus consejitos a Cherrie y Leslie. Bueno que les digo espero de verdad que les guste este cap que lo hice con mucho cariño. Nos vemos en el próximo cap de este fic .**


	39. Platicas, Cosas en comun y una visita

Habían pasado ya los dos días desde el nacimiento de la nena, en estos días Serena había compartido mucho mas con sus amigos pues la llenaban de mucho cariño y bueno de Darién no hablamos que se deshacía en atenciones con Serena.

Lamentablemente para ellos Mina y Yaten debían partir mañana estados unidos por compromisos de trabajo que ya no podían esperar mas. Todos se encontraban en casa de Darién. La nena se encontraba dormida

-Y díganme chicos ¿Cómo les ha ido estos días?-pregunto Amy quien estaba abrazada a Will

-La verdad es que la bebe se despierta en las noches, pero nos la hemos arreglado-dijo Serena abrazada a Darién- ¿verdad Darién?

-Si chicos la verdad es que yo me moría por ser padre, así que yo estoy feliz cambiando pañales-dijo Darién besando a la rubia

Yaten y Mina estaban sentados en diferentes lados, un poco incomodos por q pues eran los únicos que no tenían pareja y ver a todos ahí en arrumacos pues no era muy lindo para la gran Mina y Yaten.

-Oigan chicos ustedes deberían ir pensando en formar una familia-dijo Serena

Esto hizo que las dos parejas se sonrojaran ante el comentario

-Hay Serena pero que cosas dices-dijo Andrew- aunque no es mala idea

Todos rieron por el comentario, Serena noto que Mina no decía nada y eso era raro en ella

-Mina ¿estas bien?-pregunto la rubia

-Eh.. si pero saben chicos ya que mañana debor irme quisiera salir a caminar si no les importa-respondió Mina

-Claro que no Mina-dijo Darién- pero ¿estas bien?

-Si chicos tranquilos solo ire por ahí-dijo la rubia caminando hacia la puerta

Y salió de ahí ante las miradas de preocupación de todos

-Mina se ve muy triste-dice Amy

-Si a lo mejor se acordó de Armand –dijo Lita

-Es comprensible aun esta reciente-dijo Will

Mientras ellos seguían en su reunión Mina caminaba con la mirada nostálgica, llego a el parque en donde se acomodo bajo un árbol observando el lindo atardecer… un recuerdo vino a su mente.

FLASH BACK

-Sabes Mina te amo, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida

-Armand yo te amo demasiado, eres lo que mas adoro-dijo la rubia abrazandolo

-¿En verdad me amas?- pregunto Armand

-Si te amo mucho pero y tu ¿me amas?-pregunto Mina mirándolo a los ojos

-Claro que si pequeña, mi amor por ti es infinito-respondió Armand besándola dulcemente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La rubia solo sonrio nostálgicamente ante ese recuerdo... ya no le dolia solo provocaba nostalgia en ella de algo que fue… no supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí recordando de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Te pasa algo Mina?

La rubia voltea y ve a yaten ahí

- Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia

-Digamos que tanta miel me empalago, además pues no encajo ahí sin pareja-dijo el platinado

-JAJAJA bueno tienes razón, pero pues ellos son felices y están enamorados es de comprender-dijo Mina

-Lo se pero debes admitir que mucha miel empalaga si no tu no estarías aquí o ¿me equivoco?-pregunto el platinado

-JAJAJA-Bueno tienes razón pero recuerda que tu eras así con Serena-dijo la rubia divertida

Yaten se puso rojo ante el comentario de Mina y estaba dispuesto a marcharse pues dio media vuelta sin nada

-Oye Yaten perdón no quise molestarte-dice la rubia tomandolo del brazo- Lo siento de verdad

Yaten la mira con Seriedad y se suelta de su agarre

-Ese fue un golpe bajo Mina- dijo Yaten molesto

-Hay ya perdóname, además lo que te dije fue cierto pero ya olvidalo-dijo la rubia-ya que somos dos solitarios por que no conversamos ya vez que dicen que _las penas compartidas salen volando_

Yaten rie ante el comentario de Mina pues siempre es tan despistada con los refranes, esto a Mina no le dio gracia

-Oye Yaten ¿ que es lo gracioso?-pregunta Mina haciendo puchero

-Tu refrán esta equivocado-dijo Yaten-lo correcto es las penas compartidas pesan menos

-AHHH da igual pesan o salen volando de todas maneras son menos-dijo la rubia fingiendo enfado

-Ay ya bueno Mina no te enojes así quedamos a mano-dijo yaten- en vista q somos dos almas en pena que te parece si para matar el tiempo ¿vamos a tomar un helado?

-Me parece buena idea-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa levantándose del lugar

Se dirigieron a aquella heladería a la que antes yaten iba con serena, lo hizo por q estaba cerca y en parte por costumbre. Llegaron al lugar y automáticamente se dirigió a aquella mesa que estaba al fondo. Llego el mesero a tomar la orden

-Pide lo que quieras Mina-dijo yaten

-UMMM bien veamos quiero un banana Split de fresa con crema chantilly –dijo la rubia muy emocionada

-A mi me da lo mismo-respondió yaten

El mesero se retiro…dejando a los dos chicos ahí

-Bien y ¿de que hablamos?- pregunto Mina- y es que te lo pregunto por q bueno tu y yo así como que amigos pues que yo recuerde no hemos sido, claro exceptuando hace años en el colegio pero aun así no lo fuimos tanto

-JAJAJA tienes razón nunca hemos sido tan amigos, pero creo que aun no es tarde para serlo-respondió el platinado

De pronto llego el mesero con los helados y se alejo dejándolos de nuevo solos

-A ver si entendí tu-dijo señalando a yaten- ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-Bueno pues…. Si ¿por que? ¿te sorprende?-interrogo el platinado

-Pues si me sorprende y mucho, pero sabes si me lo hubiese dicho en otro tiempo no te creería-respondió Mina

-Y ¿Por qué me crees ahora?-pregunto intrigado

-No es que te crea, lo que pasa es que has cambiado mucho yo he sido testigo de eso-dijo mina- pero en fin dime ¿ que has hecho en este tiempo? ¿tienes algun disco en mente? ¿Alguna canción?

-Pues mira estoy preparando un disco, pero quiero escoger muy bien el primer sencillo-dijo yaten- la verdad eso lleva tiempo, además he tenido muchos conciertos también eso me tiene un poco agotado

-Te entiendo mi vida es casi similar a la tuya, yo estoy agotada con la filmación de comerciales, estoy en conversaciones para una película nueva, y promociono la película ¿Conoces a Joe Black?-dijo la rubia- sabes me encanta esa película

-Pues eso parece nuestras vidas son similares, oye he visto la promoción de toda esa película, por cierto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el platinado

-Si dime-resondio la rubia

- Tu pareja en la película es Arnand ¿verdad?-pregunto yaten

A lo que la rubia asintió con su cabeza…

-Dime ustedes ¿son pareja en la vida real o es pura publicidad?-pregunto Yaten

-Te dire que es pura publicidad, aunque en un tiempo si fuimos pareja, teníamos planes de boda-dijo dando un suspiro- pero no funciono y ahora cada quien esta por su lado. Tu sabes como es esto muchas veces es pura apariencia

-Tienes razón en este ambiente muchas veces solo es la apariencia, pero bueno te dire que voy a ver esa película debo comprobar que tan buena actriz eres-dijo en tono de broma- Mina ¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste muy pensativa

-Eh… nada solo pensaba pero nada importante-respondió la rubia

-Si me imagino que piensas en Arnand ¿verdad?- pregunto Yaten

-Pues si es que sabes no es fácil estar en la promoción de la película como si nada-dijo Mina- es muy incomodo, pero supongo que es parte del profesionalismo que se debe tener

-Tienes razón sabes te entiendo a veces debemos sonreir aunque nos estemos muriendo por cosas que nos pasan-dijo yaten con tristeza

-Yaten ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Mina

-Sabes Mina a veces siento que no puedo mas, tu sabes que mi hija es lo que mas adoro, pero me resulta difícil ser papa soltero. Además Chiby Chiby pregunta por su madre y yo evado el tema no se que decirle-dijo el platinado con tristeza- no puedo decirle que la vendió y que no la quiere sabes a veces dice quiere una mama que la cuide mucho

-Tranquilo Yaten sabes yo te admiro por que tu estas dando todo por tu hija; te aseguro que pronto encontraras una mujer que te haga feliz a ti y a Chiby chiby-dijo Mina- ella es una niña muy dulce y tierna cualquiera quisiera ser su mama

Yaten al escuchar las palabras de Mina se sorprende pues se lo dijo de una manera tan dulce…

-Gracias Mina de verdad tus palabras me hacen mucho bien-dice yaten brindándole una sonrisa- estoy seguro que tu también encontraras a alguien que te ame y sepa valorarte por que eres una gran persona

-Gracias Yaten de verdad-respondió Mina un poco sonrojada por las palabras de yaten- Bueno quien lo diría nosotros tenemos algunas cosas en común es curioso

-Si es curioso pero bueno sabes me alegra poder conversar contigo-dijo Yaten- espero que esta no sea la ultima vez

-Bueno te prometo hacer un espacio en mi agenda para ir a visitarte cuando tengas tiempo –dijo Mina- así chiby chiby no estará tan triste y dime ¿Qué sabes de Michiru?

-Nada y no quiero saber de ella suficiente todo lo que hizo-dijo yaten con cierto enojo- oye ya se hizo tarde se nos paso el tiempo volando

-Cierto ya los chicos deben estar preocupados por que no llegamos-dijo Mina- ya hasta deben haber terminado la reunión

-Bueno la verdad yo me la pase bien contigo Mina, platicar contigo me hizo mucho bien –dijo yaten con una hermosa sonrisa- Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa

-No deseo ir a casa ahora dado que mañana nos vamos quiero caminar, por que no se cuando volveré, es decir volveremos para la boda de Serena y Darién pero aun no han puesto fecha-dijo Mina

-Tienes razón volveremos para la boda de bombón –respondió Yaten- Bueno entonces te propongo que dado que los dos partimos mañana vayamos a caminar ¿te gusta la idea?

-Si me encanta pero y tu hija debe estar esperándote-dijo Mina

- Bueno recuerda que con Darién la niña esta bien y no creo que a el le moleste tenerla un rato mas-respondió Yaten

-Tienes razón pero mejor les avisamos que llegaremos mas tarde para que no se preocupen-dijo Mina

Yaten fue quien llamo a Darién para explicarle que el y Mina llegarían mas tarde y que no se preocuparan.

-Bien ya están sabedores de que llegaremos mas tarde, ahora vamos a caminar-dice yaten ofreciendo su brazo a Mina

La noche ya había caído la verdad es que el tiempo platicando se les hizo corto…

-¿Te gustaria ir a la gruta?-pregunto Yaten

-Vaya la famosa gruta pues si me encantaría conocerla, según Serena es un lugar hermoso-respondió Mina

-Entonces vamos para que la conozcas, se que a ti también te gustara-dijo Yaten

Caminaron hacia la gruta, el aire rozaba delicadamente su cara y jugaba con los cabellos de ambos, por fin llegaron.

-Aquí es-dijo Yaten ayudándola a entrar

Mina estaba asombrada con aquel lugar, las rosas, la cascada el brillo de la luna y las estrellas hacían de aquel lugar un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Te gusta?-pregunto Yaten

-¿Bromeas? Esta hermoso es como sacado de un cuento de hadas-respondió Mina

Yaten se acomodo en el césped a un lado del lago, por un instante miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Mina se sentó a su lado

- Sabes Mina este lugar encierra tantas cosas, ilusiones de adolescentes, sueños de juventud-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- pero sabes hay círculos que deben cerrarse y el mio con Serena lo cierro hoy

-Te entiendo, me imagino lo que significa para ti este lugar pero tienes razón hay círculos en la vida que deben cerrarse-dijo Mina- te repito encontraras a alguien que te ame y entonces todo lo pasado solo serán recuerdos

Yaten guardo silencio por un momento y de pronto una carcajada se le escapo, dejando a Mina sin entender nada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Mina extrañada

-Es que recordé cuando me quede plantado aquí frente a todos-dijo con una sonrisa- creo que fue terrible pasar por eso, pero claro no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosas ¿verdad?

-Ay Yaten ya ni me lo recuerdes que haces que me sienta fatal, de verdad lo lamento-contesto mina un poco apenada- pero era lo único que se me ocurrió

-Dime Mina ¿Cómo es que se te ocurren ese tipo de planes?-pregunto Yaten- además imagínate ahora que recuerdo dejar a Serena varada en plena carretera para que tu plan y el de Darién funcionara ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-Se que fue arriesgado pero era la única manera de que ella aceptara lo que sentia, pero tu no te quedas atrás mira que decirle que todo fue planeado eso si fue un golpe bajo-dijo Mina sonriendo- Darién y yo no sabíamos que hacer

-De verdad lo siento fueron celos –dijo Yaten- pero ahora ya no importa todo esta como debe ser. Aunque eso si Mina me hiciste sufrir mucho con tus planes

-Yaten de verdad perdóname, nunca fue mi intención es solo que me deje llevar por la emoción, es que soy así pero de verdad perdóname-dijo la rubia un poco apenada

-Vamos Mina ya tranquila de no ser por ti serena no seria feliz ahora-dijo Yaten- Ahora lo único que me preocupa es sacar adelante a mi hija, no sabes como me rompe el corazón q pregunte por su mama

-No te desanimes es normal que la niña la extrañe esta pequeña y toda niña necesita a su mama-dijo Mina- Eres un lindo papa y bueno si algo debes agradecerle a Michiru es la hermosa niña que tienes, ella tarde o temprano se arrepentirá de no haber disfrutado a su hija

-Tienes razón Mina sabes nunca pensé que tu y yo podríamos hablar así-dijo yaten

-No se había dado la oportunidad Yaten, sabes desde este momento cuentas con mi amistad y estare para lo que necesites tu y la niña-respondió Mina con sinceridad

-Mina… gracias te tomare la palabra ya que es seguro que nos veamos por alla-dijo yaten- la verdad me daría gusto contar contigo

Mientras ellos seguían platicando Serena y Darién estaban con las niñas ya que los demás ya se habían retirado.

-Oye princesa como que esos dos ya se tardaron mucho-dijo Darién abrazando a serena

-Bueno deben de estar platicando, además imagínate como se sintieron todos nosotros aquí de románticos y ellos pues solitos-respondió Serena

-Tienes razón fue mala onda de nuestra parte-respondió Darién

-Sabes se me esta viniendo una idea a mi mente-dijo Serena

- ¿Qué idea princesa?-pregunto Darién extrañado

-Que talvez mina y yaten…-dijo Serena

-HAY no princesa eso no… imaginate despues de que mina me ayudo a mi ellos dos juntos –dijo Darién incrédulo- me niego a creer semejante cosa

-¿Por qué no? Hacen linda pareja-respondió serena- además los dos merecen ser felices, a mi me gustaria verlos juntos ¿Darién me estas escuchando?

- Eh si claro… si-respondió Darién

-Darién no me estas escuchando-dijo molesta- veo que no te interesa lo que te digo

Serena se soltó del abrazo de Darién y salió de la habitación, dejando a Darién sin entender nada, quien salió tras ella de inmediato

-Amor no te enojes conmigo, te juro que te estaba poniendo atención solo que estaba admirándote a ti-dijo Darién abrazándola

-Pues no te creo-responde la rubia fingiendo enfado

-Princesa mirame- dice Darién levantando con suavidad su rostro- como no perderme en esos ojos hermosos que tienes, si son mi debilidad-dijo besando su cuello

-¿Piensas que así me convencerás?-pregunto la rubia

-Amor que no ves que no puedo dejar de mirarte y besarte-dijo Darién besando el lóbulo de la oreja- te amo entiende, además no te enojes conmigo-dijo haciendo puchero

Darién comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuello de Serena, quien al principio ponía resistencia, pero conforme Darién la mimaba la resistencia desapareció.

-Eres malo Darién sabes que te amo y por eso te aprovechas-respondió la rubia

-Es que no me gusta que te enojes amor, eso no lo soporto y menos teniéndote tan cerca-respondió Darién posando sus labios en los de su princesa

Ella correspondió al beso con mucha efusividad, Darién la acomodo en el sofá, quedando sobre ella dándole una hermosa mirada que la derritió, ella rodeo el cuello de Darién con sus manos.

-Te amo Darién

Ante esto Darién busco sus labios de nuevo desesperadamente, así fue descendiendo los besos hasta el abdomen de la rubia quien acariciaba sutilmente la espalda de Darién… cuando de pronto el llanto de la bebe los saco de sus arrumacos

-Amor la bebe llora debo ir por ella-dijo la rubia- además Darién debo guardar reposo en esta ocasión no vamos a estar juntos- serena se levanta y deja a Darién ahí

La rubia carga en los brazos a su hija y empieza a mecerla para que se duerma, esa escena le rompe el corazón a Darién quien la observaba desde la puerta.

-Mis dos amores son lo que mas adoro en la vida y verte así princesa con nuestra hija en brazos me hace el hombre mas feliz-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a serena y abrazandola por atrás

- Y yo no cambiaria esto por nada del mundo-dijo la rubia acomodando a la bebe en la cuna- por que sabes Te amo Darién, mas que a mi vida- eres el hombre de mi vida

-Yo también te amo y creeme que estar a tu lado no lo cambio por nada-dijo Darién besando a su esposa con efusividad- sabes amor ahora si estoy preocupado por ese par ¿Dónde podrán estar?

-Por ahí ya vendrán así que tranquilo-dijo la rubia-ahora que te parece si me abrazas fuerte y permanecemos así mientras regresan

-Me encanta la idea-respondió Darién

**************************************

MIENTRAS MINA Y YATEN

Seguían platicando muy amenamente en la gruta cuando la rubia cayo en cuenta de la hora.

-Yaten creeme que estoy a gusto aquí contigo pero es un poco tarde y mañana pues debemos viajar-dijo Mina- además debes ir por chiby chiby y yo debo ir a descansar al igual que tu

-Cierto Mina tienes razón, vamos por chiby chiby y luego te dejo en casa de las chicas-dijo yaten poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Mina

-Esta bien vamos-dijo la rubia

Antes de salir de ahí yaten le dio un vistazo a todo aquel lugar que guardaba tantos sueños, e ilusiones pues a partir de mañana debía empezar una nueva etapa dejando atrás recuerdos que solo son eso recuerdos y nada mas.

Dio un largo suspiro y pasaron por su mente muchas imágenes, recuerdos que provocaron en el una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien ahora si vámonos- dijo el platinado- creo que debo buscar un nuevo lugar para pensar –dijo dando una ligera carcajada

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Darién y serena tocaron el timbre fue serena quien abrió la puerta

-Chicos pase, ya nos tenían preocupados pensamos que algo les había pasado-dijo la rubia

Los dos entraron a la casa

-Buenas noches Darién-dijo Mina

-Hola Darién –dijo el platinado

Darién se notaba muy serio

-Muy bonitos ustedes miren la hora que es-dijo señalando su reloj- ¿Dónde se han metido? ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Y lo único que dicen es "buenas noches Darién" "hola Darién"

Ambos chicos se miran uno a otro sorprendidos y luego miran a Darién

-Lo sentimos Darién no nos dimos cuenta de la hora-respondieron ambos a coro

-Y díganme ¿Dónde se metieron? –pregunto Darién- por que no creo que hayan estado en el parque todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

-Pues… no Darién no estuvimos en el parque todo este tiempo –respondió Mina- también estuvimos en la heladería y en la gruta y de nuevo perdonamos

-Así es Darién solo platicamos un rato ya deja de hacer escándalo quieres –dijo yaten- ni que fueras nuestro padre

-Chicos tranquilícense-dijo Serena viendo la situación- Darién tranquilo además ya están aquí pero díganme ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos en la gruta?- la rubia vio a ambos chicos arqueando una ceja

-Solo fuimos a platicar bombón –respondió el platinado- me pareció un buen lugar para ir, además yo me estaba despidiendo del lugar por si no lo recuerdan mañana ambos regresamos a estados unidos

La cara de Darién y Serena cambio por completo y es que habían olvidado por completo el detalle del regreso de ellos

-Es cierto perdón chicos lo olvidamos –dijo Darién apenado- pero es que me preocupo que no aparecieran

-Hay Darién ya vez lo que pasa por ser precipitado-dijo Mina- no quiero ni imaginar lo que tu mente estaba maquinando

-¿Yo? Mejor pregúntale a Serena la gran ocurrencia que tuvo-dijo Darién

Serena miro a Darién fulminándolo con la mirada

-No le hagan caso a Darién parece que hoy esta un poco sensible-dijo la rubia- ¿quieren comer algo?

-Yo no estoy sensible Serena-dijo Darién sonrojado

La rubia ignoro por completo el comentario de Darién

-No solo venimos por chiby chiby y llevare a Mina a casa-dijo yaten

-Enseguida la traigo-dijo Darién yendo hacia la recamara

-Diganme chicos ¿ a que horas parten mañana?-pregunto la rubia

-salgo en el vuelo de las 10-dijeron ambos a coro

Ambos se sorprendieron pues no sabían que irían en el mismo vuelo

-JAJAJA iremos en el mismo vuelo –dijo Mina

-Si ya veo-respondió yaten

De pronto llego Darién con la niña en brazos, dándosela a yaten

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla-dijo el platinado- Perdon por haber venido tarde por ella

-Ay yaten no te preocupes ya te dije Darién esta un poco sensible eso es todo-dijo serena en tono de burla- mañana estaremos ahí en el aeropuerto para despedirlos

-Gracias Chicos bueno creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Mina- aun debo empacar

-Vamos entonces mina-dijo yaten- yo te llevo

Mina asintió despidiéndose de los chicos salieron de la casa, Mina llevo a la niña en brazos mientras yaten manejaba.

Mientras serena y Darién

-Bien ya vamos a descansar-dijo serena acercándose a Darién

-Oye princesa puedes aclararme a que te refieres cuando dices que estoy sensible-dijo Darién

-Solo fue una bromita Darién es que te portaste como el papa de los chicos-dijo serena- no quiero ni imaginar como te vas a portar con nuestra bebe ¿me perdonas?-haciendo puchero

-Claro que si amor te perdono como no perdonar a la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mi hija y mi futura esposa

-Eso se oye lindo tu futura esposa-dice serena colgando sus brazos en el cuello de Darién dándole un beso apasionado que el corresponde

El comienza a acariciar delicadamente a la rubía, pero se separa de ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Amor recuerda que debes descansar-dijo Darién tomandola de la mano- sabes dentro de unos meses quiero que nos casemos por lo civil y cuando nuestra nena tenga un año por la iglesia ¿te parece?

-Me encanta la idea amor así como tu quieras así sera-dijo dulcemente la rubia

*********************************************

Mientras Yaten y Mina ya habían llegado a casa de la rubia estaban afuera, mina tenia a la nena en brazos.

-Gracias por traerme Yaten la verdad me hizo bien tu compañía-dijo la rubia

-A mi también Mina y espero que nos veamos mas seguido-dijo el platinado- ya que los dos estamos en los mismos rumbos

-Así sera bueno me voy nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto-dijo la rubia dándole a la niña- Buenas Noches Yaten

-Buenas noches Mina y gracias-dijo el platinado acomodando a la nena- hasta mañana

Mina se metió a su casa y yaten se fue a casa de Will con la niña, mañana regresarían a estados unidos. El platinado había acostado a la niña en la cama mientras el estaba en la ventana.

Las estrellas están hermosas y el cielo se ve iluminado por ellas… mañana me ire de Tokio, es increíble todo lo que he vivido aquí desde mi adolescencia hasta hoy tengo recuerdos hermosos pero el mas hermoso es mi hija. Alguna vez soñé con ser papa, si lo hice aunque pensé que tendría una familia lamentablemente no pudo ser no cabe duda que la vida es un juego de ganar y perder… aun así no me quejo de mi vida tengo una carrera y mi razón de ser mi pequeña niña. Aunque como le dije a Mina a veces me da impotencia cuando ella pregunta por su madre me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Michiru? Pero no por que la extrañe si no por que ni siquiera llama para saber de su hija… como siempre su carrera es mas importante. Bueno hoy cierro círculos en mi vida y uno de ellos es Serena… que raro me siento al decirle así y no bombón JAJAJA ella fue muy importante en mi vida, gracias a ella disfrute cada detalle de la vida a su lado y claro que la ame, pero eso es pasado… ahora lo que importa es que esta feliz con Darién y su bebe-Yaten dio una leve sonrisa con su vista en el cielo- Es Gracioso que Mina y yo hoy hablaramos sin pelear ¿Quién lo diría? Pero a decir verdad Mina es agradable, algo arrebatada lo reconozco pero es una gran persona, en fin mañana un nuevo camino espera lleno de mucho trabajo y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Despues de eso yaten se acosto junto a su niña, durmiendo plácidamente. Mina aun estaba empacando su maleta, pero al terminar se durmió pensando en los proyectos que la esperaban.

**A la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto**

Todos estaban ahí para despedir a Mina y Yaten

-Mina llamanos cuando llegues-dijo serena

-Lo hare Serena, tranquila oye tu cuidas mucho a mi sobrinita y no vayan a encargar otro tan pronto-dijo Mina

-¡MINA!-gritaron todos

-Hay ¿Qué? Uno nunca sabe además eso les puede suceder a ustedes-dijo señalando a Amy y Lita- pero no se preocupen yo feliz de tener sobrinitos

-Hay Mina en verdad que te vamos a extrañar-dijo Darién

-Creanme chicos yo los voy a extrañar pero bueno el trabajo me llama-dice la rubia

-Oye papito dadien tu me vas a quelel muxo aunque tenas una niña-dijo chiby chiby

-Mi pequeña claro que si te voy a querer siempre-dijo Darién dándole un tierno beso en la frente y tomándola en sus brazos

-Darién muchas gracias por querer tanto a mi hija-dijo yaten quien observaba la escena

-No tienes que agradecer-dijo Darién- sabes que yo la quiero mucho

-Chicos yo quiero agradecerles mucho todo lo que han hecho por mi y de verdad pues al igual que mina los voy a extrañar, Will de verdad gracias por todo y espero que pronto me visites al igual que ustedes-dijo el platinado

Despues de despedirse de todos los tres se dirigieron a abordar el avión…

-Se ven como una familia ¿verdad?-dijo serena con la nena en brazos

-Ay serena ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?-dijo Will- no creo que Mina y yaten …¿?

A lo cual todos soltaron una risa general, menos serena

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo serena molesta

-Serena no lo tomes a mal pero es que no lo creo mina es tan liberal, divertida, alegre-dijo Andrew- en cambio yaten es serio, reservado ay no es que no me cabe en la cabeza semejante disparate.

Mientras estos jóvenes discutían sobre Yaten y Mina, los chicos ya estaban en el avión, les tocaba en distintos asientos, pero yaten se las ingenio para que fueran los tres juntos, así el vuelo se hacia mas agradable.

-Oye Yaten ¿Cómo conseguiste que cambiaran mi asiento?-dijo Mina

-Pues un par de autógrafos y Listo-dijo el platinado guiñándole un ojo

La niña iba en el asiento al lado de la ventana.

-Bueno esa es una de las ventajas de ser famoso-dijo mina quien se puso triste

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?

-Nada no me hagas caso es solo que los voy a extrañar a todos-dijo la rubia- pero estoy feliz por que todos ellos lo están

-Eso es cierto todos son felices-dijo el platinado- pero ya veras que nosotros también lo seremos

-Si después de todo como dice el dicho "la felicidad esta en la esquina"-dijo la rubia

-JAJAJA mina tu si que dices cada cosa, lo correcto es "la felicidad esta donde menos uno espera"-corrigio yaten

-Bueno lo dije casi igual-dijo Mina

-Si mina casi igual-dijo con burla el platinado

-Eres malo, te burlas de mi-dijo haciendo cara de perrito

-Hay Mina ya fue una broma-dijo el platinado- sabes Mina te ves adorable con esa carita

La rubia se sonrojo ante el comentario del platinado

-Oye no te conocía ese lado tan caballeroso

-Bueno hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi-dijo el platinado

-Hay que modesto-dijo la rubia

De pronto la niña los interrumpió

-tía Mina tu ¿vas a vivil en nuestla casita?

-No bonita lo siento pero pues yo tengo mi casa-dijo mina- pero te prometo que te visitare seguido

-Y¿ me vas a lleval a tu casa?

-Claro que si te lo prometo-dijo Mina

-Tambien ¿puede ir mi papito?

-Bueno si también puedes llevar a tu papito-dijo Mina- pero le tocara el sofá pero es un secreto

-Tía Mina tu ¿clees que mi mamita me quiele?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Polque no me llama y yo la quelo muxo-dijo la niña haciendo puchero

Mina tomo a la niña sentándola en sus piernas, mientras Yaten solo observaba

-Mira angelito tu mami te quiere mucho solo que esta un poco ocupada en su trabajo, pero te seguro que ella te extraña mucho-dijo Mina dándole un beso en la frente

Minutos despues la niña estaba dormida en brazos de Mina

-Mina si quieres ponla en el asiento-dijo el platinado

-No te preocupes yo la llevo además se podría despertar-dijo la rubia-Oye eso de llevarla a mi casa es verdad así que espero que me lo permitas, es para que no se sienta tan sola

-Claro que si Mina solo que no quiero darte molestias-dijo el platinado

-Oh vamos no es molestia-dijo la rubia

**Horas después**

El avión había llegado a su destino la niña iba de la mano de Mina mientras Yaten iba con el equipaje de ambos.

-Bueno pues creo que aquí tomare un taxi-dijo Mina sacando un papel y una pluma escribió- toma yaten esta es mi dirección y mi numero de teléfono

-Gracias Mina-dijo leyendo el papel- Oye que coincidencia yo tengo mi departamento a 45 minutos de tu casa

-¿Enserio? Entonces no hay pretextos para no visitarnos-dijo la rubia- claro cuando tengamos tiempo por que me imagino que estaremos un ´poco ocupados

-Muy cierto pero te prometo que te visitare-dijo yaten

El platinado le hizo parada a un taxi para que Mina se fuera a su casa

-Gracias Yaten, Adios angelito-dijo Mina subiendo al taxi- no olviden llamarme

-Gracias a ti Mina y te tomare la palabra-dijo yaten

-Te quelo muxo-dijo la niña

Y Mina partió a su casa, minutos después lo hizo yaten, al llegar a casa el platinado le hizo de cenar a la niña y la llevo a dormir. El se fue a la sala un momento. Para Mina la situación no era muy diferente estaba sola terminando de cenar, luego llamo a Serena para decirle que había llegado bien, se acomodo en el sofá ya que no podía dormir, reviso algunas propuestas de películas que tenia y desde luego pensó en la promoción de la película con Armand.

Los días que siguieron tanto para Mina como para Yaten fueron pesados por su trabajo, el con sus presentaciones y ella con la promoción de su película, así pasaron 3 semanas y una noche tocaron a la puerta de la rubia y cual no es su sorpresa al abrir

-¿Yaten?

-Si soy yo Mina y bueno chiby chiby –dijo el platinado

-Pasen, pero que gusto verlos ¿Por qué no avisaste que venían?

-Tranquila Mina lo que pasa es que la niña quería verte y bueno hasta hoy pude traerla-dijo yaten

-Hola tía Mina-dijo la niña abrazandola

-Hola pequeña-dijo ella abrazandola- vengan vamos a la sala ¿ya cenaron? Por que pidemos pedir comida

-Entoces Mina tu ¿Aun no has cenado?

-No aun no-dijo la rubia

-Papito yo quelo picha-dijo la niña

-Que dices Mina ¿quieres Pizza?

-Claro con doble queso-dijo la rubia

-Bien entonces permíteme tu teléfono para pedirlas-dijo el platinado

-Claro toma-dijo dándole el teléfono

Yaten encargo las pizza y mientras esperaban se acomodaron la sala, la niña se sento en el suelo al lado de yaten.

-Tu casa es bonita-dijo yaten

-Gracias la verdad es pequeño pero suficiente para mi-dijo Mina

Mientras chiby chiby estaba de lo mas entretenida amarrando las cintas de los zapatos de su papa una con otra, sin que el se diera cuenta.

-Oye chiby chiby ¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Mina

-Si

-Bien voy a la cocina y de paso traigo los platos para la pizza

Mina dio unos pasos cerca de yaten

-espera mina yo te ayudo

Y cuando el intenta dar el paso cae sobre mina debido a que tenia atadas las cintas, mina solo lo vio venir y sintió caer junto a el al piso.

Yaten al estar sobre mina vio esos hermosos ojos azules, los vio con detenimiento por primera vez, mientras que las mejías de mina se tornaron color carmín al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Oye Mina teno sed-dijo la niña

Haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad

-Ah… si –dijo mina ummm yaten ¿podrias quitarte de encima?-dijo mina mas roja que un tomate

-Eh si… mina perdón

Yaten se quito de encima ayudándola a levantarse y se dio cuenta que tenia atadas las cintas, y chiby chiby solo reia

-¿Con que fuiste tu?-dijo yaten

-Pedoname papito pedo es que quelia jugar con tus tintas-dijo la niña con inocencia- tu también me perdona ¿veldad Mina?

-JAJA claro que si Chiby chiby –dijo mina

-Claro que si, pero oye yaten pesas mucho sabes deberías ponerte a dieta-dijo mina

-No seas exagerada Mina

-¿Exagerada? No inventes si casi me sacas el aire-respondió Mina

-Bueno para la próxima tu caes sobre mi y veremos si tu no tienes que ponerte a dieta-dijo Yaten tratando de desamarrar las cintas-Hija ¿pero que tipo de nudo hiciste? Esto esta enredado

-JAJAJA vamos nena a la cocina deja a tu papi que termine de desamarrar sus cintas-dijo tomando de la mano a la niña

Mina fue a la cocina por los platos para todos y minutos después llego la pizza.

-Toma Chiby chiby –dijo mina dándole la pizza

La sento en el sofá y le dio a Yaten y por ultimo se sirvió ella, ambos comieron muy a gusto, bueno menos chiby chiby por que aparte de comer se ensucio toda la ropa

-Telmine papito

Yaten voltea a verla

-´Pero hija … tu le diste de comer a tu ropa-dice yaten

-Ay ya Yaten la limpiare enseguida-dijo mina llevándola al cuarto

Mina limpio a la niña y le puso la pijama que yaten había traido en una pañalera

-Bien pequeña ya estas lista-dijo Mina- ahora vamos con tu papa

-Pedo teno sueño

-Entonces ven te voy a dormir-dijo arrullándola en sus brazos

Al poco tiempo la niña se quedo dormida y ella bajo a la sala

-Perdon por tardarme pero la niña se durmió-dijo Mina- esta en mi habitación

-Gracias Mina te lo agradezco-dijo el platinado

Ambos chicos conversaron tranquilamente

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?-dijo Mina

-Un whisky no seria mala idea-dijo yaten- pero deja yo me lo sirvo y de paso te traigo uno

Yaten fue por las bebidas y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá

-Y dime Yaten ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo disco?

-Aun me falta escribir algunas canciones-dijo yaten- pero ya tengo la mayoría de canciones, sabes he visto muchas revistas de espectáculos en donde sales en primera plana con Armand

-Pura publicidad, además ya quiero que todo esto acabe para comenzar una nueva película, lo único que falta es conseguir al protagonista adecuado-dijo Mina-La verdad no sabes como odio que especulen sobre mi vida cuando no saben nada de ella

-JA te entiendo lo mismo pasa conmigo, quien diría tu y yo en las mismas condiciones debido a nuestro trabajo-dijo el platinado bebiendo su trago-Oye Mina pero en verdad ¿no tienes un romance con Armand?

-No como crees, bueno alguna vez lo tuve pero nada es para siempre-dijo Mina- al menos en este caso

Así pasaron el tiempo platicando, cuando yaten se dio cuenta de la hora se sorprendió mucho.

-Mina creo que debo irme

-Pero ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas?-pregunto Mina- claro que dormirías en el sofá

-NO quiero incomodar Mina

-No digas tonterías Yaten quédate y te vas mañana-dijo la rubia con buena intención-No creas que tengo en mente algun plan macabro

-Ay Mina contigo nunca se sabe-dijo el platinado- esta bien me quedare y mañana nos iremos temprano

-Bien voy por una almohada y una cobija

Minutos después Mina regreso entregándole la cobija y la almohada

-Gracias Mina-dijo tomando las cosas

-No hay de que yaten oye como que ya bebiste mucho ¿no crees?-dijo mina-¿Quieres un café?

-Mina no exageres quieres solo fueron unos cuantos, mira aun puedo caminar-dijo el platinado

Cuando yaten se paro para dar unos pasos perdió el equilibrio y Mina quiso ayudarlo pero el peso del cuerpo de yaten fue mucho haciéndolos caer al piso, quedando el sobre mina.

-Como que ya te gusto que te sirva de colchon ¿verdad?-dijo Mina

Yaten miraba de nuevo esos lindos ojos azules, acaricio el rostro de Mina provocando en la rubia un escalofrio.

-Ya…Yaten –balbuceo la rubia

-Sabes Mina tienes unos ojos hermoso-dijo a centímetros de su boca

-EH.. bueno yo.. –balbuceaba mina con un color carmín en sus mejías

Se vieron por minutos en el piso cuando de pronto yaten la beso dejando a mina sorprendida ya que de momento no correspondía el beso, pero conforme yaten fue jugando con sus labios ella se rindió a ese beso… un beso dulce y tierno cuando separaron sus labios ambos se vieron a los ojos, el le brindo una linda sonrisa, al igual que ella. El la ayudo a levantarse con cuidado

-Eh.. yo creo que mejor me voy a dormir-dijo Mina- que descanses

Mina salió como rayo a su habitación de lo nerviosa que estaba, dejando a yaten ahí en la sala, el platinado se acomodo para dormir en el sofá y sonrio, era una sonrisa dulce.

Mina se durmió con la niña a su lado… en sus labios se dibujo una linda sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente Mina hizo el desayuno para los tres, sin mencionar nada del beso de anoche, comieron juntos y mas tarde Yaten como Chiby Chiby se despidieron prometiendo volver.

-Mina gracias por todas tus atenciones-dijo el platinado

-No tienes de que Yaten gracias a ti por venir con la niña-dijo mina

Yaten se acerco a Mina rosando a penas sus labios, contra los suyos

-Nos vemos pronto Mina

-Adios tía Mina-dijo la niña

-Cuidense y espero verlos ´pronto

-Hermosa te aseguro que así sera-dijo el platinado- Gracias Mina

La rubia cerró la puerta tocando sus labios y dibujándose en ella una hermosa sonrisa..

Mientras yaten en el auto

-"No me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres, mina… tus ojos son tan hermosos"-pensaba yaten mientras conducía.

**Hola niñas se que me he tardado pero aquí esta el cap, así que no se quejen por que pues he actualizado mis otros fic. Espero que este cap les guste mucho por que de verdad me esmere mucho en hacerlo. Se que trata mas de MINA/YATEN pero era necesario. Las quiero mucho y nos vemos en mis otros fic que actualizare esta semana. Espero sus comentarios **


	40. Contigo Si

Habian pasado 6 meses para todos ya Maria Fernanda estaba hermosa y era el orgullo de Darien y Serena quienes estaban felices con su hija.

Yaten y Mina estaban trabajabdo duro ella en peliculas y el con su nuevo disco. En este tiempo ellos habian compartido muchos momentos al lado de Chiby Chiby y dado a que ellos eran figuras publicas se especulaba que mantenian un romance, a ambos los dos este rumor les causaba gracia y no se habian molestado en desmentir tal rumor simplemente se dedicaban a trabajar y a verse cuando tenian tiempo... Lita estaba feliz con Andrew y Amy con Will parecia que todo era perfecto para todos.

Mientras Mina y Yaten

La hermosa rubia estaba terminando de filmar la escena de la pelicula para su mala suerte Armand trabajaba co ella en la pelicula y debia de verlo a Diario. La rubia estaba en su camerino cuando de pronto entro Armand

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto molesta

-Solo vine a verte-dijo Armand- dime Mina ¿lo que se dice en las revistas es verdad?-pregunto

-Y ¿que dicen las revistas?-pregunto Mina con indiferencia

-Tu romance con ese tipo-dijo con disgusto

-Ah era eso pues mira no tengo por que darte explicaciones-dijo ella- en todo caso si te interesa preguntale a Yaten

-No me digas que es tu nuevo amor

-Esta bien no te lo dire-dijo ella para molestarlo- asi que dejame sola

-¿Que le ves?

-Lo que tu no tienes-dijo Mina- y dejame en paz

Cuando de pronto una voz los interrumpio

-Tia Mina, Tia Mina -gritaba chiby chiby

La niña corrio a los brazos de Mina

-Tia Mina mi papito viene conmigo-dice la niña- venimos a verte

El platinado estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yaten-dijo la rubia emocionada

-Venimos por ti Mina-dijo el platinado- a menos que ¿tengas algo que hacer?-dijo viendo despectivamente a Armand

-De ninguna manera Yaten justo estaba por irme-dijo tomando a la niña en brazos-Por favor Armand al salir cierras por favor

Y sin mas lo dejo ahi saliendo con Yaten y la niña con rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo Mina

-Ya me cobrare el haberte salvado, de hecho quiero hacerte una invitacion-dijo el platinado

-¿Invitacion?

-Si te gustaria ir mañana a un evento conmigo es que bueno ya sabes una fiesta a la que he sido invitado para cantar -dijo el platinado- y pense que talvez quieras acompañarme

-Papito pedo yo me quedale solita-dijo la niña al escuchar que hacian planes

-Princesa tu estas muy chiquita para asistir a esos compromisos-dijo el platinado- Prometo que cuando tengas edad para ir a una fiesta no lo impedire

-Y falta mucho papito

-Un poco

-Animate nena por lo menos cuando tengas edad ya tu papa dijo que te dejara salir imaginate cuando vayas con tu novio de la mano-decia Mina emocionada- yo prometo arreglarte cuando tengas que ir ...

-Mina como que te emocionaste mucho ¿verdad?-dijo el platinado- por si no lo recuerdas tiene 3 años

-Lo se, y perdoname la vida pero el tiempo pasa rapido y cuando menos sientas estaras en una mecedora rodeado de nietos-decia Mina emocionada

mientras el platinado la veia rojo como un tomate y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza gigante. Ya en la carretera el platinado llevaba la vista al volante mientras Mina llevaba en sus piernas a la niña.

-Mina ¿aun no me has dado la respuesta a mi invitacion?

-Si Tia Mina aun no le has dicho si ilas con el-dijo la niña

-Bueno no lo se-dijo Mina dejame pensarlo

-Muy graciosa Mina mira que si no aceptas no se que hare

-Vamos Yaten tu tienes chicas a tus pies ¿por que ir conmigo? ademas si nos ven juntos los rumores de las revistas creceran

-A mi no me importa lo que digan las revistas y si te pido que vayas conmigo es por que...-Yaten meditaba sus respuestas- me gusta estar en tu compañia

Mina se sonrojo soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa

-¿Que te parece gracioso?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Nada olvidalo

-Papito y si mina no va ¿polque no llevas a mama? asi la llevas a casita y me ve -dijo la niña

El platinado se tenso ante lo que dijo la niña por mas que el intentara hacerla sentir bien sabia que la niña extrañaba a su mama pero ¿como explicarle las cosas? ¿como decirle que su mama de alguna manera la habia vendido?

Mina noto la tension que se produjo en el platiando y sabia lo que el sufria por la niña.

-A ver pequeña mira tu mami esta con mucho trabajo y no podra a compañar a tu papito-dijo Mina con dulzura- pero si quieres puedo acompañarlo yo

-SIIII -eso me gusta

-Bien entonces asunto resuelto ahora que les parece si ¿vamos a comer a mi casa?

-Papito vamos ¿si?

-Bien si eso quieres vamos-dijo el platinado

En todo el camino Yaten no dijo ni media palabra hasta que llegaron al departamento de Mina los tres subieron.

-Bien en unos minutos traigo algo para comer-dijo Mina dirigiendose a la cocina

Mientras Yaten estaba en la sala con la niña

-Papito ¿dije algo malo?

-No corazon ¿como crees?- el platinado la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- No te imaginas cuanto te quiero

-Y yo a ti papito

Mientras Mina en la cocina se las ingeniaba para cocinar algo para los 3 una pasta fue lo que se le ocurrio...a decir verdad los spagettis con crema se veian deliciosos, sirvio los 3 platos en la mesa con las bebidas y se dirigio a la sala

Al llegar ver a Yaten abrazando contal calides a la niña le rompio el corazon no habia duda el platinado habia cambiado y mucho.

-A ver lamento interrumpir pero la comida ya esta lista-dijo la rubia

-Yupi, ya me moria de hambre tia -la niña salio corriendo a la mesa

detras de ella Yaten quien estaba triste ambos se sentaron a comer pero Yaten no habia dicho ni media palabra. La niña termino de comer primero

-Papito ¿puedo jugal?

-Si ve-dijo el platinado

-Chiby Chiby en el jardin hay cosas para que juegues -dijo la rubia

-Yupi- exclamo la niñasaliendo la jardin dejandolos solos

Aun solos ninguno decia nada

-Bien Yaten ¿que tienes?

-Nada

-¿nada? no lo creo tu mirada esta triste -dijo ella- ¿es por Michiru?

-No. es por que a pesar de todo lo que hago a mi hija le hace falta-respondio con tristeza

-Es entendible pero debes comprenderla es muy pequeña para que entienda ciertas cosas aunque yo no tenga hijos entiendo lo que debes sentir-dijo la rubia

El solo hizo una mueca de sonrisa ante las palabras de Mina

-Mina si no quieres ir conmigo mañana esta bien

-¿Bromeas? Acaso ¿te estas arrepintiendo de llevarme?

-No es solo que si no quieres ir no importa talves te sientes obligada a aceptar por mi hija

-Tonto-dijo la rubia-si voy es por que quiero acompañarte ademas no me perderia para nada que tu cantes

El platinado tomo la mano de mina entre las suya y la miro a los ojos

-¿Como le haces para ser tan positiva?

-Ni yo lo se solo que te animo por que no me gusta verte triste-dijo Mina

-Eres muy especial Mina no sabes lo bien que me siento contigo-dijo el platinado

La rubia se sonrojo ante las palabras de Yaten

-Oye Mina por cierto ¿que hacia armand ahi?

-Pues veras llego a preguntar si el rumor de las revistas eran ciertos entre otras cosas

-Ya veo y tu ¿que le dijiste?

-Que te preguntara a ti-dijo Mina- perdon por meterte en problemas pero...

-No importa si me pregunta le respondere-dijo el platinado

-Oye como que esta muy silencioso ¿no?lo digo x que chiby chiby es un torbellino y no escucho nada

-Tienes razon mejor vamos a ver

ambos salen al jardin y cual no es su sorpresa al ver a la niña sucia de pies cabeza.

-Pero hija ¿que hiiciste?-pregunto Yaten

-Papito es q vi un animalito y lo segui a su casita se metio en un hoyito y yo lo queria sacar-dijo la niña con la inocencia mas grande del mundo

-Bien Yaten tranquilo le damos un baño y ya-dijo Mina- ademas aqui tiene ropa para cambiarse

-Pero Mina... mira como esta

-Ay ya mira los niños son asi si no recuerda cuando tu tenias su edad-dijo Mina haciendolo sonrojar

-Ya mina

-Ven chiby chiby te dare un baño en lo que tu padre recuerda su hermosa infancia-dijo guiñandole un ojo al platinado y llevando a la niña a la ducha

Yaten se fue al sofa se sentia tan bien en compañia de Mina pero la verdad nunca se imagino que ahora mina y el serian buenos amigos.

Mientras Mina bañaba a la niña

-Chiby chiby quedate quieta-decia Mina tratando de lavar el cabello de la niña- mira que parece que metiste la cabeza en la tierra

Bañar a la niña fue una odisea para Mina tanto que la bañada tambien fue ella...Yaten al escuchar los gritos de ambas se dirigio al baño y las veia desde el marco de la puerta mina estaba mojada de pies a cabeza.

-Oye Mina crei que bañarias a la niña no que ella te bañaria a ti-dijo con gracia

-Que gracioso-dijo ella sarcastica tomando a la niña en brazos-voy a cambiarla

Yaten estaba con ganas de reirse pero si lo hacia conociendo los planes macabros de los que habia sido victima por parte de mina seguro le sacaba la gas al auto o quizas lo envenenaria con Mina no se sabia, sinembargo al recordarlos sonrio ¿De donde sacaba tantas ideas?

_debo reconocer que es "creativa" para elaborar eso planes siniestros que se le ocurren pero es linda, tierna y dulce... su sonrisa es calida, ella es capaz de encontrar la palabar correcta para mi tristeza... su mirada es capaz de calmarme y de hacerme sentir bien._

Los pensamientos de el platinado fueron interrumpidos por Mina que estaba frente a el viendo la cara de borreguito que tenia.

-No se en que o quien pensaras pero para que tengas esa cara debe ser alguien muy querido para ti-dijo acercandose mas al rostro del platinado

-Esa cabecita tuya-respondio Yaten- ¿donde esta mi hija?

-Dormida como un angelito-dijo la rubia- ¿quieres descansar tu tambien?

-No ¿te parece si nos sentamos en el sofa?

La rubia asintio levemente dirigiendose al sofa con el

-¿Por que me ves asi?-pregunto Mina

-Es que sabes tienes unos ojos hermosos-dijo haciendo una pausa- me atreveria a decir que eres un demonio disfrazado de angelito

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Es que sabes quien no te conozca como yo no daria credito a los planes que maquina tu loca cabecita -dijo el platinado- pero he aqui tu conejillo de indias ha salido vivo de cada sabotaje tuyo

La rubia se puso roja ante tal comentario y nerviosa pero le contesto

-Bien ya te pedi disculpas una ves cuando salimos a caminar en tokio pero con eso de que los caballeros no tienen memoria lo olvidaste-dijo la rubia en tono burlon- pero no importa me disculpo de nuevo... Aunque te lo merecias ademas ni serena se ha quejado como tu

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el platinado

-Tienes razon ni ella se ha quejado como yo-respondio- aun asi te admiro tienes cada idea

-Hay y tenia un plan de respaldo por si alguno no funcionaba-dijo Mina

-¿Enserio?-pregunto curioso

-Si soy precavida Yaten

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda-sonrio- pero dime ¿que hubieras hecho si hubiese decidido casarme con Serena?

-Bueno Creo que te saco arrastrado de la gruta ante la mirada de todos y tras de mi darien que de seguro te hace perder el conocimiento

Algo no se podia negar tenian una buena relacion ambos y la verdad nunca se lo hubiesen imaginado.

****************************************************************************

Mientras en Tokio Serena y Darien estaban en casa descansando aprovechando que la nena estaba dormida ambos estaban abrazados en el sofa.

-Sabes princesa me parece increible como pasa el tiempo nuestra hija esta hermosa-dijo el pelinegro abrazando con fuerza a la rubia

-Es cierto cada dia se parace mas a ti

-Princesa tu ¿eres feliz conmigo?

-Amor ¿por que lo preguntas?-dijo mirando los hermosos ojos de Darien

-Solo quiero escucharlo

-Soy inmensamente feliz contigo, Te amo con toda mi alma y no imagino mi vida sin ti, tu llenas cada parte de mi-dijo besandolo con ternura- Nunca tengas duda que mi felicidad esta a tu lado

-Y tu Darien ¿eres feliz conmigo?

-Como nunca imagine serlo de hecho nunca imagine encontrar a alguien tan maravillosa como tu y menos que seria papa de una hermosa nena-dijo Darien-Princesa por cierto quiero que vayas haciendo los preparativos para nuestra boda civil

-Hay eso me emociona mucho Darien ya quiero ser tu esposa

-Tu eres mas que eso eres la mujer de mi vida, mi mujer y mi todo-dijo al oido- abrazandola con tra el- sabes me pregunto ¿como estaran Mina, Yaten y Chiby Chiby?

-De seguro bien amor-dijo ella- ¿sabes? nada me daria mas gusto que los rumores de las revistan fueran una realidad

-Pues yo no me los imagino juntos es que yaten es tan orgulloso-dijo darien-y Mina tan como decirlo risueña, soñadora... no los veo juntos

-Pues yo puedo decirte que Yaten es dulce, tierno, detallista si se lo propone-dijo la rubia

-Por lo que veo aun recuerdas como era contigo-dijo molesto y celoso

-Mi vida no te pongas celoso no tienes por que sentir celos de Yaten-dijo en tono gracioso-No siento nada por Yaten solo te amo a ti asi que quita esa cara porfavor ¿si?

-Eres una tramposa como sabes que no puedo negarte nada de lo que pidas-dijo Darien

-Es que no hay motivo para que estes celoso Yaten y yo somos amigo y de verdad quisiera que el encontrara el amor se lo merece-dijo la rubia- Si Michiru no hubiese actuado como lo hizo quizas estaria junto a Yaten disfrutando de su hija

-Michiru...-susurro Darien

Susurro que no le causo gracia a la rubia quien de inmediato se molesto

-¿Por que suspiras por ella?-pregunto molesta

-El tono en que ella pregunto lo puso nervioso-Amor no suspiro por ella es solo que no asimilo aun como es que ella cambio tanto-dijo Darien- Cuando la conoci era todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora

-No me digas-respondio con ironia

-Amor tranquila solo estaba recordando

-Pues te dejo para que sigas recordando-dijo safandose del abrazo de Darien y saliendo de la habitacion.

No habia duda los celos eran celos por donde los quisiera ver, Darien se habia quedado sorprendido por semajante accion y se levanto de inmediato tras ella. La rubia se dirigio a la terraza de la casa. y de pronto Darien la abrazo por detras.

-¿Celosa?

-No

-Vamos Princesa perdoname ¿si?

-Darien tu l¿a amaste mucho?

Darien se puso de frente a la rubia para mirar esos hermosos ojos azules

-Yo no podia haberlo dicho mejor que tu la Ame es cierto pero te amo a ti por que tu eres mi presente y mi futuro ella forma parte de mi pasado-dijo con dulzura y depositando un tierno beso en los labios-Ya perdoname ¿si?

-Claro que si mi vida y perdoname por ponerme celosa -dijo ella rodeando el cuello del pelinegro y besandolo -Darien para nuestra boda civil me encantaria que Mina fuese mi madrina

-Esa idea me encanta -dijo el pelinegro- yo se lo pedire a Andrew ya quiero estar casado contigo

-Yo tambien mi principe

-Ya quiero tener mas hijos-dijo el emocionado

-¿Mas hijos? -pregunto-A ver y ¿cuantos quieres tener?

-6-respondio feliz

-¿Que? oye tu quieres tener hijos o formar algun mini equipo de futbol-dijo divertida

-Es que imaginate a los niños corriendo por toda la casa gritando Papa y Mama seria tierno-dijo Darien

-Si es cierto a mi me encantaria tener mas bebes contigo-dijo ella-pero ya veremos despues por lo pronto creo que empezare los preparativos para la boda civil ¿te parece?

-Me encanta esa idea pero sabes mas me encantara la luna de miel-dijo con voz ronca

-Darien-dijo ella apenada

-Me encanta que te sonrojes-dijo el dandole un beso- por cierto hay que avisarle a Mina y Yatencito lo de la boda para que tengan tiempo de acomodar sus compromisos

-Lo hare lo prometo, les conatare a las chicas para que me vayan ayudando-dijo ella se pondran felices.

**************************************************************************

Mientras tanto

-Escuchame bien quiero estar en esa fiesta mañana en la noche

-Pero Michiru no se si sea posible

-No se como le haras pero debo estar ahi

El joven sale de ahi dejando a la violinista en casa

_No creo que te de gusto verme Yaten pero por hacerte pasar un mal rato ...Ademas no puedo creer que tengas un romance con Mina Pero que bajo haz caido, en fin mañana me divertire en la noche._

_Darien ¿que haras? imagino que piensas que todo sera felicidad para ti pero ya veremos cuanto te dura._

una vez mas Michiru haria de las suyas.

****************************************************************

Mina y Yaten estaban dormidos en el sofa y abrazaditos el platinado tenia a Mina rodeada con sus brazos. De pronto Mina desperto y se safo de su abrazo con cuidado se levanto y se dirigio a la habitacion para ver a Chiby Chiby la cual estaba dormidita aun.

La rubia se dirigio al jardin a estudiar un nuevo libreto de la pelicula que le estaban ofreciendo, leia con atencion cada linea y estaba tan concentrada que no sintio la presencia del platinado tras ella.

-Oye ¿Por que me dejas solito?

La rubia volteo a ver al platinado sorprendida

-Yaten... pero que ¿no estabas dormido?

-Si pero en cuanto te fuiste me desperte -dijo haciendo puchero- me dejaste solito

-Ay ya no te comportes como un niño- ademas te vi tan lin... tan comodo que no quise despertarte

-Pero es que me gusta dormir contigo-dijo el en tono burlon- eres una almohada muy comoda

-¿Una almohada?-pregunto con molestia-Muy bien Kou pues la proxima vez duerme con una piedra o trae tu almohada ¿entendido?-dijo con molestia

-Hay ya Mina perdoname -dijo haciendo puchero-la verdad me encanta sentirte muy cerca de mi

Semejante comentario hizo q la rubia se ruborizara cosa que no paso desapercibida para el platinado quien se acerco a ella

-Sabes Mina ese sonrojo en tus mejias te hace ver muy tierna y mas linda de lo que eres-dijo apartando el fleco de la cara de la rubia-Tu aroma es dulce y delicioso y tus ojos me fascinan, todo es diferente cuando estoy contigo

Con mucha habilidada rodeo la cintura de Mina atrayendola a el perdiendose cada uno en los ojos del otro, el acaricio la mejia de la rubia provocando en ella que el calor se le subiera de pies a cabeza.

Sin decir mas la beso ella se sentia en las nubes con ese beso, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del platinado mientras seguian besandose con dulzura. Era un beso tan distinto a cualquiera que hubiesen conocido. se separaron por falta de aire. Mina estaba apenda

-¿Que... Que fue eso?

-Un beso y con gusto te daria miles de ellos-respondio el platinado cerca de su oido

-Yaten comportate por favor

-No puedo Mina de tanto pasar tiempo contigo creo que se me pegaron tus locuras

-Muy bonito culpame a mi de tus actos-dijo ella haciendo puchero- Ahora resulta que si te vuelves un loco desquiciado o un Psicopata ¿yo tengo la culpa?

-Pues si por que solo tu provocas en mi esas cosas-respondio el platinado

-¿Quieres un cafe?

Semejante pregunta dejo al platinado desconcertado el diciendole cosas lindas y ella le ofrece un cafe...

-Bueno ...pues si-respondio

dirigiendose a la cocina para preparalos una vez hechos se acomodaron en la mesa.

-Mina no se te olvide que mañana vendre por ti en la noche

-Prometo estar lista-dijo ella- oye pero aun no me has dicho ¿que cancion vas a cantar?

-Eso es una sorpresa-dijo el platinado- pero te gustara te lo seguro

-Esta bien me aguantare hasta mañana-dijo ella-Sabes me pregunto ¿como estaran las chicas?

-Felices de seguro-respondio el platinado- parece que todo esta bien espero que pronto se casen

-Hay si ya quiero que empiecen los preparativos Serena se vera hermosa, imaginate el lugar, la comida, el pastel, las flores, la musica-contaba mina emocionada con los ojitos iluminados

-Mina, Mina aterriza estas pensando en la boda de Serena y Darien o ¿estas planeando la tuya?

-Tu si que interrumpes mi imaginacion-dijo Mina molesta

-Ya tranquila por lo que veo te gustaria casarte ¿verdad?

-Pues si me gustaria de hecho aunque nunca lo dije ya estaba en preparativos con Armand -dijo con nostalgia- pero pues solo se quedo en eso

-Aun ¿Lo amas?-pregunto Yaten

-No Ya no-respondio- Me dolio mucho en su momento pero se acabo el amor asi de simple

-Y ¿Como esta tu corazon?

-Tranquilo ¿Por que?

-Solo queria saberlo -dijo el platinado dando un sorbo a su cafe

la platica fue de lo mas amena entre ambos hasta que la niña desperto, jugaron con ella se veian como una familia.

-Mina creo que me voy-dijo el platinado- recuerda que vendre por ti mañana en la noche

-Tia Mina adios-dijo la niña

-Claro que lo recuerdo Yaten estare lista lo prometo, pequeña cuidate mucho y hazle caso a papa -dijo dandole un beso en la frente

-Si mama-dijo chiby chiby poniendo a mina de mil colores mientras el platinado le dio un beso en la mejia y se fueron dejandola ahi.

La rubia fue a darse una ducha para relajarse un poco se quedo ahi unos minutos y luego se puso su bata color rosa preparo algo de comer y se dirigio a ver sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente en el televisor, mas bien el platinado hermoso de Yaten.

_Yaten...es tan lindo ya no es el mismo amargado que conocimos en el colegio jamas m paso por la cabeza sentir algo por el Ay Dios es adorable simplemente el hombre perfecto para mi... Pero Mina deja de pensar eso... talvez lo estas malinterpretando. Mañana que vaya con el a la fiesta estare feliz... cielos mañana ire de compras no tengo nada que ponerme._

Mina se fue a dormir emocionada por que acompañaria a Yaten a ese evento. A la mañana siguiente la rubia se levato, se ducho y se arreglo para ir al centro comercial por algo adecuado para la fiesta, pues a pesar de tener su armario lleno de ropa hermosa nada le convencia.

Se llevo horas en el centro comercial de tienda en tienda buscando algo adecuado para esta noche, hasta que por fin encontro algo que le encanto.

Ya en su apartamento estaba descansando cuando Serena la llamo la rubia estaba feliz

-Serena Ay serena que emocion ¿como estas?

-Muy bien Mina y tu ¿Estas bien?

-Si muy bien ¿Como esta Darien? ¿Como esta la nena? ¿Las chicas estan bien?

-Mina tranquila todos estamos muy bien y los extrañamos mucho-decia la rubia del otro lado del telefono- ¿Como esta chiby chiby?

-Bien muy bien ya sabes por dias pregunta por la maniatica de Michiru y eso pone triste a Yaten pero pues... asi es esto por cierto Serena te cuento hoy ire con Yaten a un evento estoy emocionadisima

-No me digas hay que emocion pero acaso ¿Yaten y tu?

-No serena ¿Como crees? somos amigos

-¿Segura? por que mira que las revistas dicen otra cosa-dijo ella en tono picaro

-Si Serena no imagines cosas que no son y tu ¿Como vas con Darien?

-Justo para eso te llamaba Mina es que empezare con los preparativos de la boda civil-dijo la rubia- para casarnos en dos meses ya que hay cosas que hacer y tambien para darles tiempo a yaten y a ti que acomoden sus compromisos

-Wow eso si que es una sorpresa y claro que si yo ni loca falto a esa boda -dijo Mina- ahi estare por si algo se ofrece pondre en practica alguno de mis planes

-Mina ya no hagas planes ¿Si? te aseguro que esta vez si me caso

-Pues mas te vale si no quieres que a Darien le de algo ese dia, pero ya enserio yo le dire a Yaten y te aseguro que alla estaremos -decia emocionada

-Bien Mina nosotros los esperaremos aqui ya les mandare la fecha y suerte esta noche diviertanse y... cuida a Yaten no vaya andar alguna lagartona y te lo quiera quitar

-Serena que cosas dices -dijo la rubia en fin saludame a todos y cuida a la pequeña

asi ambas terminaron la llamada y como era de esperarse el tiempo para Mina se fue volando asi cayo la tarde y ella comenzo a arreglarse, mientras Yaten iba saliendo de su casa en busca de Mina. La rubia estaba terminando de arreglarse frente a su espejo la rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido straples en color dorado, la parte de abajo del vestido caia en 3 capas en la parte de abajo. acentuaba muy sus caderas dandole un toque sexy. Las sandalias de Mina eran de color dorado adornadas con pequeñas piedrecillas de fantasia, se abrochaban delicadamente al tobillo el tacon era delgado de 3/4 . su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño sencillo dejando pequeños cabellos sueltos que le daban elegancia y complementaban su arreglo. Su maquillaje era sutil resaltando sus facciones.

-LISTO-exclamo la rubia solo debo esperar que venga Yaten

Mina daba vueltas una y otra vez en la habitacion el tiempo le parecia eterno y de Yaten ni sus luces

_Ay no sera que ¿me dejo plantada? no, no ,no el no haria tal cosa ¿O si? Uy si se atreve lo mato juro que se va a atener a las consecuencias, calma Mina calma ya vendra_

De pronto tocan a su puerta sale disparada como rayo a abrir y para su sorpresa era el platinado que al verla frente a ella esos hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.

-Mina estas... estas -balbuceba yaten

La rubia enmarco una ceja viendolo divertido

-Estoy aqui parada acaso ¿No piensas entrar?

El platinado entro sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia _parece una Diosa-pensaba el platinado_

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?-pregunto el platinado

-No para nada-respondio Mina- y ¿Tu hija?

-Con la niñera se que la cuidara muy bien -dijo el platinado

-Bien... dime ¿estoy bien asi? o ¿me cambio algo?

-Nooo como crees estas perfecta-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ofreciendole su brazo, el cual la rubia acepto y ambos bajaron al estacionamiento y asi rumbo a la fiesta.

***********************************************************

Ya en la fiesta habian muchas personas que conocian a Yaten y Mina como era de esperarse Armand estaba en la fiesta cuando de Pronto se hizo un gran silencio y las miradas se posaron en una pareja que iba entrando al salon del brazo. En efecto eran Mina Aino y Yaten Kou los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al verlos juntos. Yaten lucia muy orgulloso del brazo de Mina.

La rubia estaba un poco nerviosa por las miradas de todos

-Tranquila Mina-susurro Yaten con discrecion- Yo estoy contigo

La rubia solo sonrio ante el comentario y se acercaron a Kevin un amigo de Yaten

-Wow Yaten pero que bien acompañado vienes-dijo Kevin viendo a Mina de pies a cabeza- entonces los rumores eran ciertos

-Kevin tu si que eres un chismoso-dijo el platinado-Disculpalo Mina

-Mina es un gusto conocerte-dijo Kevin

-Mucho gusto Kevin-dijo mina dandole un beso en la mejia-eres muy simpatico

-Y TU muy hermosa -dijo kevin- vaya que suerte tienes yaten pero un consejo no la sueltes en toda la noche o te la van a robar

-Para robarmela tendrian que matarme -dijo con orgullo- ademas ella viene conmigo y estara conmigo- yaten rodeo la cintura de Mina con su brazo lo que puso a la rubia de mil colores.

Se despidieron de Kevin y se pasearon por el salon realmente lucian mas que bien se veian espectaculares. los fotografos les tomaron fotos juntos pues eran la pareja de la noche... pero tal noche tendria que dejar de ser perfecta ¿La razon? Michiru Kaiou

Para asombro de Mina y Yaten ella justo entraba elegante como siempre como era de esperarse los tres se vieron, Michiru paso frente a ellos dandoles una sonrisa ironica lo que puso de mal humor a Yaten.

-¿Que demonios hace ella aqui?-grito furioso

-Yaten calmate es normal que este aqui, mas bien nosotros nos olvidamos de ese detalle-dijo Mina- Tranquilo ¿Si? ademas ya cantaras y la verdad me muero por escuchar tu cancion.

-Gracias Mina ¿Que haria sin ti?

-Volverte loco-dijo ella riendo

estaban platicando tan a gusto que ni se percataron que Michiru los estaba observando. y de pronto se acerco a ellos

-Buenas noches Yaten veo que tienes una agradable compañia-dijo ironica-nunca me imagine que los encontrariamos aqui

-¿Por que no te largas?-dijo yaten molesto

-Pero que caracter el tuyo Yaten veo que el clon de serena no te quita lo amargado

-Callate Michiru con Mina no te metas

-Vaya vaya la defiendes mucho ay no me digas que te consuelas con tan poco

-Si Michiru antes cuando estaba contigo me conformaba con poco, pero sabes aprendi la leccion ahora aspiro a muchas cosas que contigo no era posible-dijo el platinado

-Ay no me digas y ¿Con ella si?por favor Yaten

-Por favor tu deja de hablar estupideces Michiru-dijo Yaten furioso

-Dejala Yaten-hablo mina viendo a Michiru de frente-Si tienes algo que decirme aqui estoy dilo y largate

-Mina hermosa no caigas en su juego mira que perder tu tiempo con ella no vale la pena-dijo Yaten abrazandola- mejor vamos y te sientas en las mesas de adelante para que me escuches cantar

Ambos dejaron a Michiru parada y se dirigieron a una de las mesas frente al escenario.

-Uy Yaten ¿por que no me dejaste que la arrastrara por el salon?-preguntaba Mina moesta

-Mina hermosa se que eres capaz de hacerlo y creeme que pagaria por ver semejante cosa pero ¿Por que caer en sus provocaciones? no le des el gusto ¿Si?

-No te prometo nada, la noche es larga y aun pueden pasar muchas cosas-dijo mina riendo

-Sabes a veces me asustas-dijo el divertido- pero promete que disfrutaras la noche

-Lo intentare aunque con esa aqui lo dudo-dijo la rubia

-Mina promete que no haras nada

Mina solo sonrio ante la peticion de Yaten...

-Creo que debes cantar ¿verdad?

El platinado asintio ante la pregunta de Mina

-Entonces ve al escenario prometo quedarme aqui quieta

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Yaten aqui estare lo prometo ahora ve a a ver que todo este listo que yo estare aqui esperando escuchar la cancion

Yaten no muy convencido la dejo ahi y es que por experiencia las locuras de Mina podian ser un tanto Creativas por definirlas de alguna manera sin mas se fue a revisar que las cosas para su presentacion estuviesen bien.

Minutos despues se apagan las luces del escenario para dar paso a Yaten Kou que se encontraba sentado con un microfono y guitarra en mano, al verlo en el escenario los apalusos no se hicieron esperar.

-Buenas noches hoy es un gusto para mi estar aqui frente a ustedes presentando mi nuevo sencillo, saben cuando escribimos una cancion lo hacemos inspirados o al menos ese es mi caso-decia Yaten muy seguro de si dirigiendo su mirada a Mina-Y esta cancion la escribi pensando en una persona que llego a mi vida en un momento determinado y aqui esta esta cancion para ti mi Diosa del amor...

Aun ni siquiera te tengo

y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor

que rapido se me ha clavado

que dentro todo este dolor

es poco lo que te conozco

y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor

no tengo miedo de apostarte

**Yaten miraba a Mina con dulzura mientras cantaba**

perderte si me da pavor

no me queda mas refugio que la fantasia

no me queda mas que hacer

que hacerte una poesia

por que te vi venir

y no dude te vi llegar

y te abrace y puse toda

mi pasion para que te quedaras

y luego te bese y me arriesgue con la verdad

te acaricie y al fin abri mi corazon para que tu pasaras

**Mina estaba emocionada la cancion era hermosa y mas cantada por el, su corazon latia a mil por hora**

mi amor te di sin condicion para que te quedaras

ahora esperare algunos para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente

no sabes que terror se siente

la espera cada madrugada

si tu ya no quisieras volver

se perderia el sentido del amor por siempre

no entenderia ya este mundo

me alejaria de la gente

no me queda mas refugio que la fantasia

me queda mas refugio que la fantasia

no me queda mas que hacer

que hacerte una poesia

por que te vi venir

y no dude te vi llegar

y te abrace y puse toda

mi pasion para que te quedaras

y luego te bese

me arriesgue con la verdad

te acaricie y al fin abri mi corazon para que tu pasaras

mi amor te di sin condicion para que te quedaras(3bis)

Michiru estaba furiosa por que Yaten le cantaba a Mina las miradas para la rubia no pasaron desapercibidas para muchos

Al terminar de cantar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar hizo una reverencia bajando del escenario y dirigiendose a la mesa en donde estaba Mina

-¿Te gusto la cancion?

-Esta preciosa Yaten

-Que bueno sabes esta noche conoceras a la persona que me inspiro para escribirla

la mirada de Mina se torno confusa pues pensaba que ella habia sido la inspiracion de el platinado pero al parecer no era asi...

-Eh... si esta bien-dijo ella confundida

-¿Quieres bailar?-dijo con voz dulce el platinado

Mina solo asintio, el platinado la tomo de la mano y la jalo a la pista bailando tan juntos que la gente comanzaba a murmurar que hacian una linda pareja, Yaten tenia sus manos en la cintura de Mina mientras bailaban ella con delicadeza coloco su cabeza en el pecho el la contrajo mas hacia el, escuchaban sus respiraciones ambos se veian tan lindos bailando. cada uno tenia pensamientos similares.

_Se siente tan bien tenerla junto a mi es tan hermosa la calides que irradia me hace sentir tan bien... yo estoy enamorado de ella_

_Estar asi con Yaten me gusta me hace sentir segura... mi corazon late a mil x hora yo lo amo no se como paso solo me enamore de el_

despues de bailar se fueron a sentar a su mesa y minutos despues llego Michiru

*********************************************

-Debes estar feliz por que has logrado atraer todas las miradas sobre ti ¿verdad?-dijo Michiru hiriente que estaba ya junto a mina- Aunque para lograrlo tengas que colgarte de la fama de Yaten por que por ti misma no seras nadie

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto ironicamente Mina que veia como se acercaba un mesero

-A ver Mina demuestrame que puede llamar la atencion de todos sin Yaten-reto Michiru muy segura

Mina no dijo nada solo hizo seña para que el mesero que traia las copas de vino en la charola se acercara a ella y cuando el mesero estuvo ahi sin quitar la vista del rostro y sin dejar de ver a Michiru tomo una copa y le arrojo el vino en el rostro, logrando que todos los presentes voltearan a ver donde ellas se encontraban, Yaten estaba sorprendido ante esto que hizo Mina pero pues es Mina Aino y sabia que algo asi haria para vengarse.

-Asi o ¿Quieres otra prueba?-pregunto soltando una carcajada que hizo sentir peor a michiru

-Eres una imbecil-dijo michiru levantando su mano para pegarle a Mina pero la rubia le detuvo la mano

-No te lo recomiendo Michiru-dijo apretando la mano con fuerza- por que creeme que no te lanzare una copa de vino, esta vez soy capaz de arrastrarte por el salon y creeme con eso saldriamos en primera plana en las revistas

-Mina hermosa vamonos ¿Si? -dijo tomando la mano de mina

-Si ya hice lo que queria ves Michi si puedo llamar la atencion sin Yaten-dijo mientras daba la vuelta

-Yaten eres un imbecil

-Pudrete Michiru-dijo molesto-Ah por cierto ten cuidado de no manchar el vestido-termino diciendo para salir de la mano con Mina del lugar claro siendo fotografiados por los periodistas. Michiru se quedo ahi furiosa

-Me las pagaras Mina lo juro-mientras las camaras y las miradas se posaban en ella.

Yaten y Mina iban en al auto en la carretera ninguno habia dicho nada al salir de la fiesta y de pronto Yaten suelta semejante carcajada que hace que Mina lo vea un poco asustada.

-¿Que te pasa Yaten?

-Es que tu ... Mina dejaste en ridiculo a Michiru-decia riendo

-Bueno de verdad me quede con ganas de arrastrarla de los pelos -dijo Mina- pero pues una dama como yo no hace disparates

esto ultimo causo gracia en el platinado que la vio con cara de ¿Estas Segura?

-No me mires asi ademas ella me provoco que de Gracia a Dios que no me excedi con ella-dijo ella- ademas ella me pidio que llamara la atencion y yo solo obedeci

-Si me di cuenta, la verdad eres muy obediente-dijo divertido- bien ahora que te parece si te presento a mi musa

-Tu musa... -susurro ella-si claro

Yaten siguio manejando hasta llegar a un hermoso mirador la vista era maravillosa, las luces que iluminaban la ciudad se veian hermosas. el viento jugaba con los cabellos de la rubia.

-UMMM Yaten no es por molestar pero ¿Tu musa vendra?

-En realidad ya esta aqui-dijo el platinado

Mina lo miro con cara de confusion

-Pues yo creo que estas loco-dijo Mina- Porque aqui solo estamos nosotros dos creo que el vino te afecto demasiado por que tu estas alucinando

Yaten solo sonrio ante el comentario de Mina

-Bien Mina te dire quien es mi musa pero antes debo decirte que mi musa ha llenado mi vida sin darme cuenta, con cada detalle, cada palabra, cada sonrisa-decia el platinado sin dejer de ver a Mina-Su belleza indescriptible por fuera y dentro sabes no se como paso pero me enamore de mi musa y esa musa eres tu Mina

Mina se quedo inmovil ante tal confesion no podia decir nada esto la tomo por sorpresa.

-Mina dime algo

-TU...yo... la musa... Creo que escuche mal o a la que le cayo mal el vino fue a mi

-No Mina la verdad no sabia como decirte esto pero yo me enamore de ti-confeso el platinado-Sin darme cuenta esto surgio en mi y por eso busco estar siempre contigo no sabia como decirtelo pero ya no puedo mas Mina yo Te Amo

-Yaten-susurro la rubia frente a el

-¿Que pasa Mina?

La rubia sin decir nadalo abrazo y el correspondio al abrazo, la rubia estaba que no cabia de la felicidad.

-¿Que pasa hermosa?acaso tu ¿No sientes lo mismo por mi?

La rubia lo miro a los ojos con dulzura antes de responderle

-Yaten yo te Amo pero tenia miedo de decirlo no sabia si tu...

Pero ni tiempo tuvo de finalizar la frase por que el platinado la beso con pasion,dulzura y amor ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, las mejias de Mina estaban de color carmin.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

La rubia le dio un beso fugaz al platinado en los labios

-Mina a ti no te importa que ¿tenga una hija?

-Yaten yo te amo a ti y a lo que tenga que ver contigo, podrias tener muchos hijos y te amaria igual por que mi amor por ti es grande-dijo la rubia abrazandolo- ademas yo adoro a Chiby Chiby no sabes cuanto los amo a los dos ella es tan dulce que se ha ganado mi amor siendo tan tierna

-Pequeña mi amor por ti es infinito y contigo quiero una vida, un futuro, una familia y muchos hijos-dijo el platinado- eso si tu aceptas ser mi novia

-Claro que acepto yaten quiero ser tu novia-decia emocionada-pero...

-¿Que pasa amor?

-Y si Chiby Chiby no me acepta

-Mina ella te quiere mucho no te preocupes por eso

-Es que ella quiere a Michiru y mucho tu lo sabes-dijo Mina

-Lo se y no puedo hacer nada para que deje de quererla pero se que te va a querer mucho-dijo el platinado abrazandola- por hoy no pienses en nada mas solo piensa en ti y en mi

Bajo la luz de la luna en ese hermoso mirador por fin el le habia dicho a su musa que la amaba y ella correspondia a ese sentimiento. Mina y Yaten estaban felices de ser correspondidos.

********************************************************

Mientras tanto Michiru

_Te juro Yaten que tu adorada Mina me las pagara todos me las pagaran lo juro._

_-_Escucahame bien quiero que vigiles muy bien a Mina Aino quiero saber todo de ella-decia furiosa la mujer- Ademas quiero que uno de tus hombres vigile cada movimiento de Darien Chiba y su mujercita ¿Entendido?

-Asi se hara

-Bien largate-dijo furiosa

**************************************************

Yaten estaba en el departamento de Mina

-¿Quieres un cafe, o un trago?

-No lo que quiero es que vengas aqui conmigo para abrazarte-dijo el platinado

La rubia se acomodo a su lado abrazandolo mientras el jugaba con los cabellos de la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo Yaten?

-No solo que me gusta tenerte asi -dijo el platinado

-Oye Gracias por la cancion de hoy

-Gracias a ti por la inspiracion mi pequeña musa-dijo dandole un beso en los labios- Te amo

-Yo tambien te amo-decia emocionada- esto es increible

-¿Por que?

-Pues la verdad tiempo atras se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza, tomando en cuenta mis planes creativos que use en tu contra

-Pues hoy te lo agradezco por que de no ser asi no estaria aqui contigo y sabes se me antoja quedarme contigo hoy-dice al oido de Mina

-A mi me encantaria pero debes ir con tu hija-dice Mina

-Entonces ¿Por que no te vienes conmigo?-pregunto el platinado- no quiero dejarte sola

-Hay Yaten tranquilo tu ve a casa y regresas mañana-dijo Mina- aunque no me gusta que te vayas pero sobrevivire esta noche sin ti

-JAJAJA ok me voy-dice dandole un beso- pero te veo mañana pasare por ti para ir a comer y luego te llevo a tu trabajo

-Si me encanta la idea-dijo la rubia

Ambos estaban felices de estar juntos se entendian y se complementaban muy bien. Los dias pasaron y pues todo era color de rosa para los tres ya que Chiby Chiby queria mucho a Mina tanto que la llamaba mama.

********************************************************************

Semanas despues Serena estaba como loca con los preparativos de la boda

-Que bueno que hoy viene Mina -decia la rubia

-Si serena imaginate y con Yaten ¿Quien lo diria?-dijo Amy

-La verdad a mi me alegra mucho que ella sea feliz -dijo Lita- oye serena ¿tu vestido ya lo tienes?

-La verdad no me decido por ninguno pero nada mas llegue mina vamos a verlos-dice la rubia- menos mal que darien se llevo a Marifer con el

-Es verdad Will me dijo que estaria con el y Andrew se imaginan 3 hombre y un bebe-dijo Amy

Lo que solto una carcajada general entre las chicas. Mientras Darien, Andrew y Will

-La niña esta hermosa cada dia-dice andrew

-Si es por que se parece a Serena-dice divertido will

-Muy bonito-dice darien- pues se parece tambien a mi ven tienes mis ojos

-Si lo sabemos Darien -dijeron a coro los chicos

-Por cierto chicos hoy llega Mina -dice will- y viene con su Yatencito

-Bueno pues en mi opinion espero que se queden juntos-dijo andrew-tu ¿que dices Darien?

-Pues ya que solo que pobre de Yaten donde le haga algo a Mina me las paga-dijo serio- aunque pensandolo bien creo que Mina lo pondria en su lugar despues de todo sabe como hacerlo

-Hay Darien y si no lo sabe lo inventa con las ideas locas que tiene -dijo will quien tenia en los brazos a Marifer-Darien creo que tu hija ya se hizo cambiala

-Esta bien pero necesitare de su ayuda-dice Darien

-No ni lo pienses tu eres el papa-dijo andrew- ademas nosotros no sabemos nada de cambiar pañales ¿verdad will?

-Si yo te apoyo Andrew-dijo dandole la niña- asi que cambiale el pañal nosotros te esperamos

-Ves Marifer tus tios son uno cobardes-dijo darien acariciando el rostro de la niña

-Cobardes Jamas-dijo Andrew-lo que pasa es que las labores de un padre no son igual a las de un tio

*****************************************************************

Horas despues Mina, Yaten y Chiby chiby estaban en el aeropuerto de tokio recogiendo su equipaje.

-Por fin en Tokio ya extrañaba estar aqui-dijo Mina

-Yo igual- dijo Yaten quien llevaba la niña en brazos dormida- Por fin se casa bombom

-Se llama Serena-dijo molesta

-JAJAJA lo siento amor -dijo con dulzura- vamos a ver en que ayudamos para la boda- pero ya perdoname ¿Si?-dijo haciendo puchero

-Claro que si pero nada mas te portas mal y ya veras Yaten-dijo con burla

-YOOOO ¿Como crees? si soy el chico mas bien portado del mundo-dijo el platinado-ademas de guapo

-JAJAJA Creo que tu modestia va en el equipaje ¿verdad?

-Un poquito

-¿Poquito?

Ambos tomaron un Taxi rumbo a casa de Will ya que ahi se quedarian. Al llegar los tres chicos estan felices de verlos y Mina corre a quitarle la niña a Darien.

-Ay esta hermosa-dice Mina viendo a la niña-Mira Yaten es una divinura

-Si esta hermosa-dijo cerca de Mina- Hola chicos me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo

-A nosotros tambien Yaten-responde Will- en verdad me alegrara tenerlos en casa

-Yaten ya los extrañabamos mucho-dice Andrew- pero por las revistas sabemos que les va de maravilla

-Pues si la verdad es que Mina y yo no nos podemos quejar nos va muy bien-dice el platinado- y a ti darien ¿Como te va?

-Bien Yaten no me puedo quejar de verdad me alegra mucho verlos ¿Puedo cargar a la niña?

-Claro-dice dandole la niña que estaba aun dormida

-Esta muy grande y linda -dice Darien en eso la nena empieza a despertarse y le brinda una hermosa sonrisa a Darien

-Papito-dice la niña abrazandolo

Darien corresponde al abrazo con mucho cariño de pronto habla Mina

-Oigan chicos ¿Donde estan las chicas? me muero por verlas ademas vengo a ayudar para que te cases darien y todo debe ser perfecto

-Estan en casa de Serena-dice will

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego-dice lista a salir pero Yaten la detiene

-¿Que pasa yaten?

-¿No me daras mi beso?

-Claro -dice Mina quien besa a yaten con dulzura- Bien me voy los veo luego

los 3 chicos se habian quedaron anonadados ante la escena Yaten sintio las miradas de los tres chicos

-No me miren asi estoy enamorado-dijo serio

-Lo sabemos -dijeron a coro los 3 chicos

Quienes se pusieron a platicar cosillas entre ellos mientras las chicas estaban en casa viendo el vestido.

-Serena pero este me gusta-decia Amy señalando un modelo

-Esta bonito pero hay tantos para escoger-decia Lita

-Pues a mi me encanta este-dijo la rubia emocionada cuando de pronto tocan la `puerta y al abrir entra Mina

-Chicas ya la Gran Mina vino al rescate-dijo feliz las corrieron a abrazarla

-Mina que bueno verte y ¿Donde esta Yaten?-pregunta serena

-Con los chicos ya sabes yo vine para aca para ayudar pero ponganme al tanto de todo.

Las chicas ponian al tanto a MIna de los preparativos y una vez al corriente de todo salieron rumbo la centro comercial por el vestido de novia.

-Bien Serena pruebate los vestidos que quieran no nos iremos si no es con tu vestido-dijo Mina

Serena se probo muchos vestidos pero las chicas no se ponian de acuerdo y la verdad era dificil.

-Oigan a mi todos me gustan la verdad pero ya debemos escoger uno o amaneceremos aqui-dijo Mina

-No es necesario Mina encontre el vestido me encanta-dice la rubia mostrandoselos

-Divino-exclamaron las chicas a coro

-Bien serena llevatelo antes de que veas otro y cambies de opinion-dijo Mina-ademas aprovechando vamos por lo que usaras en tu noche bodas- dijo Mina

A las chicas se le subieron los colores al rostro pero ya estaban acostumbradas. y asi fue escogieron todo para la noche de bodas.

Una vez listo lo indispensable volvieron a casa claro que ya era muy tarde y Serena y Mina se fueron juntas ya que la rubia queria saludar a Yaten. Al llegar la alegria del platinado al ver a serena era evidente ambos platicaron un momento la mirada de todos

-Me alegra verte Yaten

-A mi tambien Serena y mas si es para que te cases con Darien-dijo el platinado

-Por fin mi sueño se realiza-dijo la rubia- y veo que tu has encontrado el amor

-Si Amo a Mina y mucho se ha convertido en todo para mi soy feliz

-Me encanta escuchar eso Yaten gracias de verdad por todo sabes que te quiero mucho-dijo la rubia con sinceridad

-Sabes quiero casarme con Mina formar una familia, tener hijos

-Se que a ella le encantara-dijo la rubia- y tambien seran mas que felices

-Lo se Mina se ha convertido en mi todo ha llenado el vacio que habia en mi vida-dijo el platinado

-Bueno todo en la vida tiene su recompenza

-Oye Serena vamos con los chicos por que tengo la impresion que Darien me quiere asesinar con esa mirada-dijo divertido

-JAJAJA esta bien vamos

De pronto todos estaban platicando juntos, Darien abrazo a serena y claro Yaten a Mina.

-Mina yo tengo una duda -dijo Will

-¿Cual?-pregunto

-Tu ¿le vaciaste la copa de vino a Michiru?

-Pues si pero fue una travesurilla-dijo jugando con su cabello- Yo hubiera querido darle unas cachetadas guajoloteras y dejarla calva pero no se pudo

Esto ultimo causo una carcajada general pues Mina tenia cada ocurrencia

-Princesa creo que debemos irnos-dijo darien

-Como digas Darien-dice la rubia

-Papito dadien ¿Puedo irme contigo?

-Claro que si siempre y cuando tus papitos te den permiso

-Mama ¿Pedo il?

-Claro que si pequeña ¿Verdad Yaten?-dijo viendo al platinado

-Claro ve pero no vayas a molestar a tu papa darien y tu mama serena

-Plometido

Andrew y Lita tambien se marcharon con Serena y Darien dejando en la casa a Will, Amy, Mina y Yaten.

-Oigan Chicos y ustedes ¿Planean casarse?

-Si will yo quiero casarme con Mina si por mi fuera lo haria mañana-dijo el platinado

-Te pego duro el amor ¿verdad?

-Si y mucho amo a esta niña-dijo el platinado

Los cuatro platicaron mucho pues habia muchas cosas de que hablar pero Will llevaria a Amy a su casa.

-Bueno Chicos yo me voy con Amy-dijo will-regreso mas tarde por cierto yo mande a guardar sus cosas en una sola habitacion

esto hizo que Mina se pusiera de mil colores

-Esta bien Will te lo agradezco-dijo el platinado adelantandose

-Bien chicos nos vemos-dijo Amy tomando la mano de will

-Nos vemos

Will y Amy salieron de la casa dejando al platinado y a la rubia solitos en la casa. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitacion Yaten solo entrelazo su mano a la suya y caminaron juntos.

-La habitacion es muy hermosa-dijo la rubia viendo todo

Yaten se quedo viendo a Mina el corazon parecia que queria salirse de su pecho, la sensacion que ella percibio fue como si el le hubiese dado un beso con la mirada... mas bien como si se la hubiese comido a besos...Mina comenzo a sentir los latidos de su corazon y una sensacion de corriente que recorria su cuerpo ambos sentian la tension sexual que estaba dominando el lugar, pero parecia que el miedo habia superado al deseo por suerte para Mina parecian que la vida y el universo ya habian conspirado... Yaten dio el primer paso se acerco lentamente a ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos centimetros de su rostro con su dedo indice delineo sus labios y sin poder resistirse la atrajo hacia el para robarle un beso apasionado que ella correspondio.

-Te amo-susurro Yaten al oido lo que provoco que Mina se sonrojara al sentirlo tan cerca

-Yaten....

-Te deseo... quiero hacer el amor contigo-dijo besandola de nuevo mina solo se dejo llevar por Yaten quien la guio con delicadeza hasta la cama la observo con detenimiento como si nunca la hubiese visto sonrio y beso con delicadeza el cuello de la rubia

-Te amo Yaten, Te amo y quiero estar contigo-respondio Mina repuesta que hizo feliz al platinado. con delicadeza seguia besando su cuello hasta llegas a sus hombros los cuales saboreo tal cual caramelo fuese con delicadeza bajo los tirantes del vestido de la rubia mientras ella jugaba con su cabello.

con delicadeza Yaten se deshizo del vestido de la rubia dejandola solo en ropa interior, el la observo lo que hizo que Mina se sonrojara de nuevo

-No... No me mires asi

-Lo que me pides es imposible Mina eres hermosa-dijo Yaten con voz ronca besandola de nuevo con pasion ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello del platinado Yaten busco la boca de la rubia para besarla de nuevo...

Ambos se estremecian ante las sensaciones que les producia estar asi. Yaten con rapidez se deshizo del sosten de Mina dejando descubiertos los senos de la rubia

-Eres perfecta-susurro besando uno de sus senos con ternura mientras acariciaba el otro, Mina gemia ante el placer que Yaten provocaba en ella, pero recobro la conciencia y vio que el platinado aun traia la camisa puesta, ni lenta ni perezosa con habilidad lo despojo de la camisa dejando al descubierto los definidos pectorales del platinado. ambos se miraron, sonrieron y continuaron con el juego de caricias que se tornaron mas atrevidas, las respiraciones de ambos se tornaron agitadas...Cuando menos sintieron ambos estaban completamente desnudos reconociendo el cuerpo del otro con caricias y besos

Yaten sonrio tan seductoramente que provoco el sonrojo en Mina, situandose sobre ella con delicadeza y recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia con besos...

-Mina ...Te Amo...Tanto-decia agitado el platinado

-Yo... tambien te ...amo

Yaten busco los labios de la rubia con desesperacion de nuevo al terminar el beso ambos se vieron con ternura

-Quiero ser tuya Yaten-dijo mina con sus mejias en tono carmin Yaten bajo hasta la intimidad de la rubia provocando en Mina con delicadeza abrio las piernas de Mina sintiendo que ella se habia tensado.

-Mina hermosa ¿Que pasa?-pregunto con dulzura-Si quieres que me detenga dilo no pasara nada que tu no quieras.

-Solo quiero estar contigo-respondio Mina

Yaten ansiaba escuchar eso asi que de nueva cuenta con delicadeza se situo para volverse uno solo. comenzo a penetrarla despacio lo que provoco gemidos en la rubia al sentir tal sensacion... segundos despues el comenzo a envestirla con mas fuerza y mas rapides las emociones que ambos sentian eran indescriptibles...Mina sentia mucho placer y lo demostraba con gemidos que exitaban a Yaten a tal punto que el la envestia con mas fuerza. asi continuaron hasta gritar sus nombres juntos.

Yaten se acomodo para tener a mina abrazada a el, la rubia situo su cabeza en el pecho del platinado mientras el acariciaba los dorados cabellos de la chica

-Gracias Mina

-¿Por que?

-Por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo el- ahora eres mia, solo mia

-Yo tambien soy inmensamente feliz-dijo ella abrazandola- Yaten tu ¿Me amas mucho?

-Si, Ni las estrellas del cielo alcanzarian para decirte cuanto te amo-dijo besando la frente de la rubia

-Sabes estar contigo es lo mas hermoso de mi vida-dijo la rubia quiero estar contigo siempre

-Asi sera mi dulce musa -dijo yaten besandola con dulzura- Lo prometo

ambos se quedaron asi de juntos hasta que el sueño los vencio.. demostrandose cuanto se amaban, cuanto se complementan los dos.

********************************************************************************************

Asi los dias trancurrieron dandole paso a la tan ansiada boda de Serena y Darien por lo civil. Lamentablemente Kenji e Ikuko no pudieron asistir pero a la boda religiosa no faltarian. decidieron casarse en casa de Will ya que el jardin era hermoso.

Darien y Serena estaban en habitaciones distintas cambiandose

-Serena tranquilizate todo saldra bien-decia Mina-Tu vestido esta divino darien se quedara con la boca abierta al verte

-eso espero la verdad es que estoy emocionada

-¿Como no estarlo? seras oficialmente Serena de Chiba

-Se oye lindo ¿verdad? futura señora Kou-dijo la rubia provocando una risa nerviosa en Mina

-Sra Kou, Mina de Kou-dijo ella- suena bien Nada me gustaria mas en la vida y es que no quiero estar sin Yaten Lo Amo Serena en verdad

-Lo se creeme eres correspondida por el-dijo la rubia

-Bueno ya te ayudare con el vestido para q estes lista a tiempo

**************************************************************************

Mientras Darien estaba con Andrew y con Yaten ya que will supervisaba todo con Amy

-Darien ¿Por que estas nervioso?

-Por la boda ya quisiera verlos en mi lugar

-Tranquilo Darien hoy se casan y todo saldra bien-dijo Yaten-recuerda que Mina esta aqui

-Lo se eso me tranquiliza

-Bien ahora te ayudamos a cambiarte por que si no serena terminara esperando tu llegada y romperias con la tradicion-dijo andrew divertido provocando que Yaten se soltara a Reir

******************************************************************

En el jardin arreglos de rosas blancas, rojas y rosas por doquier las mesas adornadas con hermosos centros de mesa el banquete de la boda estaba variado para gusto de todos los invitados... una hermosa fuente de chocolate era la dulce tentacion de muchos que bañaban frutas congeladas para disfrutar todo perfecto.

De pronto sale el novio con un elegante traje negro realmente impecable y hermoso, con una hermosa rosa roja en la bolsa de su saco, caminando hacia donde ya esparaba el juez para esperar a su princesa. para que serena llegara hasta ahi habia una hermosa alfombra de petalos de rosa.

Al fin MIna habia terminado de arreglar a Serena parecia una princesa su vestido era color blanco strapless, pegado al cuerpo que define muy bien sus atributos, trae un lazo cruzado debajo del busto la falda del vestido cae con vuelos para dar movimientos en el piso.

Su cabello recogido con un tocado dejando algunos mechones para dar movimiento y elegancia al peinado.

-Bien vamos-dijo Mina saliendo de la habitacion con serena

ya en la salida del jardin todos la ven y luce hermosa dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y camina por la alfombra de rosas hasta llegar con su amado Darien el cual le ofrece su mano para llegar por fin.

Todos estan felices Will tiene a Marifer con con Chiby chiby y Yaten y Lita con Andrew aparte de los demas invitados.

Serena y Darien lucian felices, Radiantes simplemente todo era felicidad la ceremonia fue muy emotiva para todos hasta que llego el momento de Puedes besar a la novia... LO cual darien hizo encantado de la vida ahora si estaban casados y felices legalmente era Serena de Chiba por el sueño de ambos se hacia realidad.

La recepcion estuvo hermosa fueron felicitados por todos y pues darien no solto a su esposa para nada. Todo era felicidad para todos los presentes.

*********************************************************************************

mientras en otro lugar Michiru estaba recibiendo las ultimas noticias

-Se casaron-repitio ella- bien que disfruten ya vendra el sufrimiento quiero todo arreglado hoy mismo salgo para ella debo supervisar las cosas por mi misma

-Esta bien aqui te esperamos

-No dejen de vigilar a ninguno-termino de expresar

_preparense por que dare mi estocada final...-penso michiru_

_*******************************************************************_

_**hola en verdad mil perdones por la tardanza pero espero que el cap les haya gustado mucho, me esforce el doble haciendolo pero todo sea por ustedes que me han seguido siempre con este y mis otros fic. jamas dejaria abandonado este fic que es especial para mi. en verdad espero que les guste el cap y gracias por la espera ahora si estamos a nada de el gran final de SUEÑOS, ILUSIONES Y REALIDAD UN BESO A TODAS USTEDES POR CADA RW QUE DEJAN. DIOS LAS BENDIGA MUCHO.**_


	41. Sueños, Ilusiones y Realidad:Final

Una Semana habia pasado desde la boda de Serena y Darien todo en el ambiente era paz, tranquilidad y amor todos estaban felices. Mina y Yaten se quedarian unos dias mas descansando pues despues deberian regresar a su apretada agenda de trabajo. Chiby Chiby estaba encantada con Marifer se la pasaba en casa de Darien y Serena por que no queria dejar a la niña.

-Papito ¿ por que yo no tengo un helmanito?-pregunto la niña a darien

-Quien se puso rojo pues no sabia que contestarle -Pues... pues por que aun no es tiempo pero ya llegara uno-dijo el

Serena solo rio ante la respuesta de su esposo

-Serena no te burles ¿que quieres que le diga?

-JAJAJA perdoname amor-dijo ella besandolo - solo que te ves muy lindo sonrojado

-Muy graciosa Serena-dijo el

-Papito voy a vel a mi helmanita-dijo la niña bajandose de las piernas de darien y darien abrazo a Serena -Te amo Princesa

-Yo tambien te amo imaginate ya soy tu esposa-decia ella feliz

-Asi es Princesa eres mia por siempre y para siempre -dice el besandola

-Tuya por siempre Darien-dice ella

_____________________________________________

Yaten y Mina estaban en el parque

-Me gusta estar aqui-dijo la rubia- aqui me siento tranquila y feliz

-¿Te gustaria vivir aqui?-pregunto el platinado

-Si, pero nuestros trabajos nos los impiden

-Y dime ¿No te gustaria dejar tu trabajo y tener una vida tranquila?-pregunto el platinado

-Oferta tentadora amor-dijo ella besando al platinado- Muy tentadora pero no sabria que responder

-¿Me amas?

-Claro que si Yaten te amo-dijo ella- mas que a mi vida, te amo como nunca pense amar a nadie

El platinado sonrio sabia que lo amaba pero le encantaba escucharlo

-¿Vamos por Chiby Chiby?

-Si, vamos ya la extraño-dijo mina

-Bien vamos -dijo el platinado caminando de la mano con ella

No se dieron cuenta que eran observados a lo lejos.....

_____________________________________________________

-Mira Darien Chiby Chiby se durmio con Marifer

-Se ven tan lindas juntas-dijo el- imaginate cuando marifer tenga un hermanito

-Bueno Darien no vayas a prisa tendremos otro bebe pero mas adelante

-Como quieras mi amor -dijo el besandola

de Pronto tocaron a la puerta ....

-Hola Chicos esperamos no interrumpir-dijo el platinado

-Mina, Yaten pasen-dijo el pelinegro

-Chicos ¿Quieren un cafe?-dijo serena

-No gracias Serena-dijo yaten sentandose con mina en el sofa-¿Donde esta mi hija?

-Dormida en la habitacion-dijo la rubia- Por cierto deben ponerse a trabajar chicos -dijo la rubia con malicia

-Trabajar ¿para que?-pregunto yaten

-Para que le den un hermanito a Chiby Chiby -dijo darien- asi que haz la tarea yaten

Darien provoco que el platinado se pusiera de mil colores

-Quieres callarte-grito yaten rojo de la pena

-JAJAJA Yaten no te enojes -dijo serena

-Mi amor respira-dijo mina-Ademas chicos para que se lo sepan si hacemos la tarea -dijo mina

-Mina -grito yaten de nuevo ante semejante indiscresion

lo que provoco carcajadas en los esposos chiba

-Ay Yaten ya que no te de pena estamos en confianza-dijo Mina

El platinado suspiro con cara de resignacion pues mina era asi y amaba eso de ella

-Mina tu nuca cambiaras-dice darien

-La verdad no creo asi me adoran-dijo guiñando un ojo

De pronto el celular del platinado comenzo a timbrar y se levanta para contestar pero nadie responde ... cuelgan

-¿Quien era?-pregunta darien

-No lo se colgaron

-Que raro -dijo serena

Despues de ese incidente las dos parejas se la pasaron platicando hasta que decidieron marcharse.

_____________________________________________

Will y Amy se encontraban en casa de el chico en la terraza

-Will ¿pasa algo?

-No, solo pensaba -dijo el chico tomando de la cintura a su novia

-¿En que pensabas?

-En ti-dijo besandola con dulzura-Amy te amo

-Yo tambien te amo Will-dijo la peliazul con sus mejias arreboladas

-Amy tu ¿te irias conmigo?

-¿Irme? -pregunto-a ¿Donde?

-Pues yo pensaba regresar a canada y me encantaria que tu te fueses conmigo-dijo el- no quiero separarme de ti por que te amo

-Pues... wow me tomas desprevenida -dijo la peliazul- pero quiero que sepas que yo ire donde tu vayas

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Me voy contigo cuando tu quieras-dijo la peliazul sellando esa respuesta con un beso

____________________________________________

Lita y Andrew estaban igual que todas las parejitas con planes de vivir juntos despues de todo cada uno de ellos estaba haciendo realidad sus sueños...Yaten y Mina iban con Chiby Chiby, la niña iba tomada de la mano de yaten.

-Papito ¿cuando me daran un hermanito?

-Ummm eso preguntaselo a Mina-dijo el platinado

-Oye ¿por que a mi?

-Pues por que ... por que ... hay ya solo respondele mina

-A ver pequeña pronto te daremos un hermanito-dijo la rubia

-Yupi, Yupi-decia la niña feliz - ¿pueden darme dos hermanitos?

-¿queeeeee?-grito mina-¿dos? pero ...

-Claro Princesa haremos el intento-dice el platinado

-Si, tu lo dices por que no te dolera a ti yaten-dijo la rubia fingiendo molestia

-Mina solo fue un decir-dijo el platinado- aunque me gustaria tener muchos hijos contigo

-JAJAJA ya creo que estas desvariando amor-dijo ella-pero la verdad me gustaria que fueran asi de guapos como tu

-Pues haremos el intento-dijo el platinado-Tu no te preocupes hija que te daremos un hermanito

____________________________________________________

El platinado llego a casa de will con Mina y chiby chiby pero como lo vieron platicando con Amy no quisieron interrumpir y se fueron a la habitacion que ocupaba la niña para cambiarla y dormirla.

-Ven Chiby Chiby debo ponerte tu pijama -decia mina

-Hija ven para aca-dijo yaten tomandola en sus brazos para ponerla sobre la cama- vamos amor deja que te cambie mina ¿si?

La niña obedecio Yaten la arrullo en sus brazos mientras era observado con mucha ternura por mina... Para ella era el hombre perfecto ¿que mas podia pedir?.

-Yaten amor la nena ya se durmio-dijo ella

El sonrio con dulzura- cierto ¿sabes? me encanta tenerla asi conmigo-dijo el platinado

-Lo se se nota que la adoras-dijo ella feliz- ¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No, lo que yo quiero es salir a caminar contigo-dijo el platinado-¿Quisieras tomar un helado?

-Bueno pues esta bien vamos-dijo ella tomando su mano

Ambos se dirigeron a la heladeria mientras Yaten pedia los helados, mina lo esperaba en la mesa...

-En un momento traeran los helados -dijo el

-Bien por que ya se me antojo-dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos

Los ojos azules de Mina eran la perdicion del platinado el cual la beso disfrutando cada centimetros de sus labios...Cuando de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el mesero que llevaba los helados..

-Disculpen aqui estan sus helados-dijo un poco apenado por interrumpir

-Gracias-dijo el platinado

Ambos comenzaron a comer el helado que pidio cada uno, el platinado observaba cuidadosa mente a la rubia, la miraba con ternura y con amor la rubia ni se fijaba por ver comer su helado. de pronto se encuentra con algo que le llamo la atencion dentro de la copa del helado... miro curiosa el objeto que encontro, el platinado solo la observaba...Mina saco un hermoso anillo de Compromiso que traia un hermoso Diamante de un tamaño considerado, a cada lado del diamante habian hermosas circonias que adornaban aun mas el anillo, el anillo de era de oro blanco simplemente al verlo se notaba que era un anillo carisimo.

-¿Pasa algo Mina?-dice el platinado viendola con ternura

-Pues encontre una sortija-dice ella- ¿De quien sera? ¿que hace aqui?

-Es hermosa-dijo el platinado

-Si, lo es pero ¿de quien sera?

-A ver amor dame la sortija en un segundo lo sabras-dijo el platinado, Mina obedecio dandole el anillo; Yaten con la sortija en mano toma delicadamente la mano de la rubia pone la sortija con delicadeza en el dedo de mina, la mira a los ojos

-Creo que la dueña de esta hermosa sortija eres tu-dice con dulzura

-¿Yo? ¿que quieres decir Yaten?-dijo dudosa, emocionada y a punto de llorar

-Quiero decir que la dueña de este anillo, de mi vida y de todo lo que soy eres tu -dice con una mirada dulce-Mina Aino ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunta el platinado

Semejante pregunta hizo que las lagrimas salieran de los ojos de la rubia

-Mi vida ¿por que lloras?-pregunto yaten

-Por que ... por que tu .. yo nunca me imagine semejante sorpresa-dice ella emocionada

-Queria algo lindo para ti amor tu te lo mereces-dijo el -pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta

-Claro que acepto Yaten-dijo emocionada

El platinado se acerco a besarla con dulzura- te amo mina y te amare siempre-dijo el besandola de nuevo, la rubia se separo de el platinado con sus ojos cristalizados de la emocion y lo miro a los ojos

-Yo...Yo estoy feliz Yaten no sabes cuanto te amo, eres mi vida tu y Chiby Chiby son lo que mas amo en la vida-dijo mina mirandolo a los ojos-Estoy mas que feliz

-Lo se preciosa y yo sere feliz de que seas mi esposa-dijo el besandola de nuevo

-Quiero darle la noticia a Serena vamos-dijo jalando al platinado

-Amor espera ya es tarde -dijo el- mejor se lo dices mañana ¿si?

-Pero Yaten esto es super importantisimo

-Preciosa hermosa claro que lo se pero mañana se lo comentas con lujo de detalles -dijo el platinado-ellos ya deben estar dormidos Mina

-Pero Yaten...

-Mina mañana ¿si?

-Esta bien mañana sera -dijo ellla

Ambos chicos estaban felices de alguna manera sellaban ese amor que se profesaban y la verdad ¿quqien lo diria? El orgulloso, engreido y arrogante yaten Kou enamorado de la disparatada de Mina pero en fin asi es el amor ¿verdad?

Mina iba feliz por todo el camino tomada de la mano se Yaten y tarareando una cancion parecia una chiquilla...Yaten la observaba y sonreia le encantaba verla asi de feliz, era tan hermosa...

No se percataron que eran vigilados por alguien...

____________________________________________

El platinado y la rubia llegaron a casa y se dispusieron a dormir pero Mina de la emocion no podia

-Yaten -dijo la rubia acariciando el cabello platinado

-UMMM -contesto el abrazandola

-Estoy emocionada por casarme contigo-dijo la rubia

-Y yo tambien Mina no sabes cuanto-dijo el platinado besando su frente y mirandola- Mina preciosa descansa ¿si?

-Es que no puedo necesito decirselo a Serena

-Si te doy un beso ¿prometes dormir?

-UMMM tentadora ofreta -dice la rubia- y quizas si funcione y pueda dormir como un angelito

El platinado sonrie y le da un beso tierno en los labios y se separa de ella

-Ese beso no me gusto-dice haciendo puchero la rubia

-Ahhh ¿no te gustan mis besos?

-Pues...-dice jugando con sus dedos- no es que no me gusten pero quiero otro beso ¿si?

Una sonrisa se dibujo de nuevo en el rostro del platinado se acerco a ella jugo con sus labios acariciando por instantes los labios de la rubia...Introdujo su lengua en la boca de mina, profundizando el beso... Disfruto cada rincon de la boca de la rubia... era un beso delicioso para ambos. el se separo lentamente de ella y la miro a los ojos

-Bien espero que con este beso no tengas alguna queja-dijo divertido

-Pues no... pero

-¿pero que?-pregunto enmarcando una ceja

-Sabes normalmente el principe besa a la princesa para despertarla no para dormirla-dijo ella con gracia e ironia

-UMM es cierto pero lo que sucede amor es que este es nuestro cuanto y entre tu y yo las cosas son diferentes-dijo el platinado abrazandola y acariciando la espalda de la rubia

Hasta que al fin el sueño los vencio....

_____________________________________________

Ala mañana siguiente el platinado aun dormido con su mano buscaba a Mina en la cama pero al no encontrarla abrio los ojos de inmediato confirmando que ella no estaba... encontro una pequeña nota

_Yaten: Amor perdoname `por irme asi pero estaba muy emocionada y pues voy con Serena para contarle que sere tu esposa... No quise despertarte `por que te veias tan hermoso dormido..._

_Te ama_

_Mina..._

El Platinado sonrio... sabia que mina haria algo como eso

___________________________________________________

En casa de Serena y Darien

-Mina tranquila-decia Darien pues mina estaba emocionada

-Es que no saben fue hermoso-decia ella emocionada- no me lo esperaba

-El anillo es hermoso-dijo la rubia

-Verdad que si Serena yaten es un amor

-Si, yaten es un amor-dijo serena- tu lo haces asi me alegro por ustedes Mina

-Mina ¿le dijiste a yaten que estas aqui?-pregunto Darien

-Si, bueno no se lo dije se lo escribi -dijo ella- le deje una notita es que queria contarles, de hecho queria contarles ayer pero... Yaten no me dejo

-Jajajaja bueno esta bien Mina -dijo Darien-me pregunto ¿quien de nosotros se casara Primero?

-Umm buena pregunta -dijo Mina- ya veremos

___________________________________________________

El Platinado estaba desayunando con Will en la terraza

-A ver Yatencito a que debemos esa sonrisa-pregunto Divertido

-Bueno le pedi a Mina que se casara conmigo

Will casi se ahoga con la fruta que comia

-Yaten Kou pidiendo matrimonio esto es para no creerse

-¿Por que? nunca dije que no me fuese a casar-dijo el fingiendo molestia

-Lo se pero hay Dios Casado con Mina -dijo divertido

-Lo se antes jamas lo hubiese creido-dijo el platinado

-Pues felicidades me alegro por ti, creo que todos estamos encontrando nuestros caminos-dijo will

__________________________________________________

-Michiru tus dos objetivos estan en casa de Darien y Serena-imformo un hombre

-Bien esten atentos por que el trabajo debe ser hecho hoy-ordeno michiru - no quiero fallas

-Como ordenes-dijo el hombre

_____________________________________

-Serena amor debo ir al hospital-dijo darien dandole un beso a su hija -regresare mas tarde

-Claro Darien tendre una deliciosa cena para ti-dijo besandolo

-Mina de nuevo felicidades -dijo Darien

-Gracias Darien -respondio mina

El pelinegro salio rumbo al hospital dejando a las dos rubias con Marifer. ambas chicas se la pasaron de lo mejor juntas... Desde que se conocieron pues habian congeniado muy bien

De Pronto el celular de mina comenzo a timbrar era su adorado platinado

-Hola Amor-contesto la rubia

-Mina hermosa ¿Como se te ocurre dejarme abandonado?

-Yaten no exgares solo vine a contarle a Serena y Darien lo de anoche-dijo ella

-Mina pero ¿vendras pronto? mira que he pasado todo el dia sin ti

-Bueno pues mira llegare ya para cenar por que Serena le hara una rica cena a darien y mientras ella la prepara yo ire con Marifer al parque-dijo la rubia

-¿Te parece si te alcanzo con Chiby Chiby?

-Claro amor me encantaria-dijo la rubia -estare a las 5 en el parque

-Ok amor ahi te veo te mando un beso-dijo el platinado terminando la llamada

______________________________________________

La tarde transcurrio normal para todos hasta que dieron las 4:30 de la tarde Serena empezaria a preparar la cena. Mientras Mina cambiaba a Marifer para irse al parque. Minutos despues ya estaba lista

-Bien Serena entonces regreso a las 7 a dejarla con yaten

-Gracias Mina-dijo la rubia-cuando la traigas Darien la duerme en lo que yo sirvo la cena

-Uy esa cena sera de lo mas romantica-dice Mina -apuesto a que encargaran a el hermanito de marifer

-Mina no inventes

-Ok Ok ya me voy-dice la rubia saliendo con Marifer

A la salida del edificio estaba una camioneta de color negro al ver salir a Mina con la niña las siguieron con cautela

-Vaya ni se imagina lo que le espera-dijo el hombre

A Mina le faltaba poco para llegar al parque y de pronto una camioneta de color negro la intercepto, de inmediato bajaron dos tipos...La rubia aferro contra su cuerpo a Marifer

-Hola preciosa

-¿Que quieren?

-Solo invitarte a dar un paseo

Mina intento dar un paso pero uno de los tipos se puso frente a ella

-Me temo que no iras a ningun lado-dijo con sonrisa ironica

Uno de los tipos la tomo por atras mientras el otro le quitaba a Marifer

-Dejen a la niña-grito mina

-Me temo que eso no sera posible, ella tambien vendra

-No, sueltala -dijo la rubia ya que la niña habia empezado a llorar- ire con ustedes pero sueltenla -mina trato de soltarse y lo que recibio fue un golpe en su boca haciendola perder el conocimiento

-Suebela rapido-dijo Rubeus

Una ves con ellas adentro se pusieron en marcha.....

_________________________________________

Mientras Yaten estaba cambiando a Chiby Chiby para ir al parque

-Hija quedate quieta por favor-decia Yaten tratando de poner un jeans a la niña

-Quiedo que me vista Mina-decia la niña

-Mina ya esta en el parque y si no te apuras no llegaremos-dijo el platinado quien luchando logro cambiarla- Bien vamos a hacer tus coletas y listo

Una ves terminada la niña de arreglar vio su reloj llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, subio al auto con Chiby Chiby y se dirigio al parque...

Cuando llega busca a Mina y no estaba por ningun lugar penso que conociendola se habia atrasado con Serena aun...

____________________________________________________

Mientras Tanto la camioneta negra llegaba a una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad

Michiru salio a su encuentro

-La niña y ella estan aqui-dijo rubeus

-Bien lleva a Mina a la habitacion-ordeno mientras ella tomaba a Marifer y entraba a la casa.

Mina era cargada por Rubeus quien la condujo hasta una habitacion en donde la acomodo en la cama pero antes vendo los ojos y las manos de la rubia..

_Es hermosa-penso el pelirrojo acariciando la pierna de Mina-No creo que a Michiru le disguste que me divierta con ella, pero sera cuando depierte siempre he sido un caballero ante todo_

Michiru se encontraba en otra habitacion con la niña que solo lloraba

-Maldito engendro-dijo ella- cuando tus papas no sepan de ti se volveran locos de angustia pero no soy tan mala permitire que venga tu querido papito y te rescate-decia viendo a la niña-y ya CALLATE

la dejo en una caja de carton y salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta

-Rubeus-grito Michiru

-¿Que Quieres?

-Toma-dijo dandole dinero- ve por algo de comer para la maldita mocosa y no te tardes-ordeno

________________________________________________

Yaten ya estaba preocupado por que Mina no aparecia, marcaba a su celular y no contestaba, Decidio ir a casa de Serena conociendola pues debia estar hablando aun de la pedida de matrimonio.

Serena ya tenia lista la cena y se metio a dar un baño... Minutos despues de que salio de la ducha tocaban la puerta penso que seria Mina y Marifer

-Yaten pasa-dijo la rubia

-Hola Serena Mina aun ¿esta aqui?

-No Mina salio hacia el parque con Marifer un poco antes de las 5 segun tenia entendido que tu irias para alla

-Si, vengo de alla pero...Mina no estaba y pense que talvez habia cambiado de opinion -dijo el platinado

-¿Que? pero si se dirigio al parque Yaten y si ¿les paso algo?

-Tranquila Serena mira a lo mejor andan por ahi ya sabes como es Mina-dijo el- de seguro no tardara en venir

Serena sentia una opresion en su pecho estaba nerviosa, intranquila, angustiada sabia que algo no andaba bien... el tiempo paso y Darien llego a casa.

-Serena amor llegue-grito el abriendo la puerta y para su sorpresa su esposa estaba angustiada y Yaten estaba ahi

-Que sorpresa verte Yaten-dijo el pelinegro acercandose a su esposa dandole un beso- Princesa ¿donde esta Marifer? quiero darle un beso

Serena lo miro con cara de preocupacion y comenzo a llorar lanzandose a darien - Pues ... Mina la llevo al parque y esta es hora que aun no regresan-dijo la rubia

-Pero ¿Como es posible?-pregunto Darien - a ver no hay que desesperase hay que llamarle a las demas a lo mejor esta con una de ellas

-Yo lo hare-dijo yaten alejandose un poco

-Darien es que algo les paso yo lo presiento

-Princesa tranquilizate ya vendran-dijo el preocupado

Yaten llamo a todos y nadie daba razon de Mina el platinado estaba ya preocupado...

-Nadie sabe el

Estas palabras inquietaron mas a Serena y a Darien quien por mas que se mostrara tranquilo ya no lo estaba...

Los minutos pasaron el rostro de serena estaba lleno de angustia... su corazon de madre le decia que algo habia pasado pronto llegaron Amy, Wil , Lita y Andrew

-¿Saben algo de ellas?-pregunto will

-Aun nada-dijo el platinado -pero no entiendo ¿que pudo pasar?

-¿Que les parece si Darien, andrew, yaten y yo vamos a buscarlas?-sugirio will-mientras las chicas se quedan con Serena

-Me parece bien-dijo darien- a lo mejor mina esta por ahi-Princesa tranquila no te angusties ¿si? ellas apareceran -dijo besandola- bien chicos vamos

Los Chicos se marcharon a buscar a mina y marifer

__________________________________________

Mientras Mina se encontraba atada de manos en la cama y con los ojos vendados

-Saquenme de aqui-gritaba la rubia una y otra ves sin que nadie le respondiera, estaba aterrada, asustada y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir

Michiru que estaba en la habitacion de al lado escucho los gritos de Mina

-Vaya la princesita ya se empezo a desesperar-dijo ella- quedate con la mocosa rubeus voy a saludar a la invitada-dijo sonriendo para ir con mina

Mina sintio que abrieron la puerta de la habitacion

-¿Quien... esta ahi?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna

mientras Michiru se acercaba a ella y quito la venda de los ojos a Mina, la sorpresa de la rubia fue enorme

-Michiru-dijo ella

-Si, yo ¿que pasa? ¿te sorprende verme?-pregunto con burla

-¿Por que me tienes aqui? ¿Donde esta marifer?

-Tranquila Mina. solo es una pequeña broma para Darien y tu adorado yaten-dijo ella- creo que a estas horas ya han de estar un poco preocupados-dijo ella

-Sueltame-grito-¿Donde esta la niña?

-Umm Creo que no estas en condiciones de darme ordenes, la mocosa por ahora esta bien-dijo ella-¿sabes?no se como es que adoran a los niños son una molestia

-¿Que pretendes con todo esto?

-Veamos mira mina la vida no es solo felicidad y creo que a darien y yaten no les vendria mal un pequeño susto-dijo ella acercandose a mina-ademas tu me la debes por hacerme pasar el ridiculo ¿que pensabas? que me quedria asi de tranquila

-Si quieres desquitarte conmigo hazlo pero suelta a la niña-dijo ella- esto es entre tu y yo-dijo mina.

Michiru se acomodo junto a Mina- Esto es entre todos los que me quitaron todo lo que era mio

-¿Todo lo que era tuyo? tu michiru destruiste la vida de darien, apareciste de nuevo en ella para causarle la desilucion de que chiby chiby no era su hija, jugaste con Yaten, intestaste separar a serena de darien-dijo la rubia- perdoname pero tu tiraste a la basura lo que la vida te dio

-Callate -dijo ella- me importa poco lo que pienses

-Sabes eres una maldita bruja que solo por que tu vida es vacia y estupida quieres que todos tengamos la vida como tu pero estas equivocada -dijo ella- eres una loca maniatica

-Callate-dijo michiru pegandole en la cara a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas- a mi no me hables asi... se acerco a ella y la tomo del cabello haciendo la cabeza de mina hacia atras- Te odio Mina Aino no sabes cuanto me robaste a yaten y a mi hija

-¿Tu hija? Ahora si es tu hija que yo sepa la vendiste-grito mina- no vengas ahora con que es tu hija

-Aunque no te guste es mi hija-grito ella- pero sabes no discutire eso contigo-Michiru vio el anillo de la rubia-que lindo anillo -dijo ella quitandolo con fuerza

-Devuelvemelo-dijo ella

-Veo que yaten tiene buen gusto para las joyas pero no para las mujeres-dijo michiru

-Eso lo dices por ti ¿verdad?-pregunto mina con burla

-Ya veremos cuanto te dura el buen humor-dijo ella-ya te mandare compañia-dijo saliendo con el anillo

_________________________________________

Serena ya estaba angustiada caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de llorar

-Mi niña ¿Donde esta Lita?-preguntaba con desesperacion- Ya debe tener hambre ¿por que Mina no la trae?-preguntaba llorando

-Serena calmate veras que los chicos vendran con ellas-decia amy abrazandola

-Si Sere veras que los chicos vienen con ellas-dijo lita- de seguro mina vio a algun chico guapo y eso la detuvo

De pronto llegan los 3 chicos serena dirige su vista a Darien con ojos suplicantes

-Princesa lo siento-dice el corriendo a abrazarla- no las encontramos

La rubia se refugia en los brazos de Darien y se suelta a llorar desconsolada

-Quiero a mi hija darien, ya debe tener hambre y sueño-decia la rubia- dime ¿Donde esta?

-Calmate princesa

-No puedo Darien no puedo que tal si ¿tiene hambre? ademas mina no se tardaria tanto yo siento que algos les paso

La rubia estaba desesperada al igual que el platinado quien decidio alejarse unos pasos de ellos

_¿DONDE ESTAS?-grita con desesperacion el platinado-Mina por el amor de Dios ¿Donde estas?-se pregunta caminando de un lugar a otro-no, no y no ella no pudo irse, maldicion amor ¿Donde estas?_

-Yaten Calmate-dice will que se habia acercado al platinado-caminando como animal enjaulado no haras nada

-No puedo -grito-¿No entiendes? la mujer que amo no aparece y tu me pides calma Will -dijo el platinado- No puedo

El platinado volvio a caminar de un lado a otro estaba desesperado llevaba a su cabello sus manos en señal de frustracion, dio con el puño contra la pared estaba alterado...

Will lo observo y se acerco a el y le da un puñetazo- perdoname yaten pero debes mantener la calma-dijo will

El platinado volvio en si

-¿Donde estara? ella no se desapareceria sin avisar-dijo el platinado

-Lo se pero debes mantener la calma-dijo el- se que no es facil pero tranquilizate

de Pronto Chiby Chiby se acerco a yaten

-Papito ¿Donde esta mama?

-Mina ya vendra-dijo el con dulzura cargando a la niña en sus brazos

El panorama era desolador Serena no paraba de llorar en brazos de Darien, Yaten estaba desesperado, darien estaba igual... Amy y Lita estaban preocupadas...

Dieron las 8 de la noche y ni Mina aparecia, ni llamaba y la angustia aumentaba Serena no paraba de llorar... por mas consuelo que Darien le diera ella no se tranquilizaba

-Amor tranquila-decia darien

-¿Donde estan Darien?-preguntaba angustiada

Andrew se acerco a Darien

-Darien yo creo que debes ir a la policia-dijo el

-¿A la policia?-pregunto yaten

-Si pues es logico que algo les paso-dijo andy

-Andrew tiene razon Darien -dijo Amy

-Yo voy contigo-dijo el platinado

De Pronto tocaron a la puerta todos se alegraron pensaron que por fin Mina habia llegado, Darien abrio la puerta pero al abrirla no estaba ni Mina ni su hija, si no una pequeña caja, el la miro extrañado salio a ver afuerda de el departamento y no habia nadie, tomo la caja y entro ante la mirada espectante de todos

-Dejaron esta caja-dijo el pelinegro con cara de preocupacion

-Por un demonio Darien abrela-dijo Yaten

Darien abrio la caja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido

-Darien ¿que pasa?-pregunto serena angustiada

-Habla darien-dijo andrew

Darien saco de la caja la medalla de su hija y el anillo de Mina que le habia Dado ayten ayer por la noche... Serena estaba aterrada imaginaba lo peor , Darien saco el sobre que iba dirigido tanto a el como al Platinado

-Por un demonio Darien dame ese maldito sobre-dijo el platinado arrebatandolo y lo abrio leyendo su contenido, su cara cambio inmediatamente-Fue Michiru-susurro el platinado

-¿Queeee?-dice serena- ¿por que? ¿que dice? ¿que quieres? ¿donde estan mina y mi hija?-preguntaba al borde del llanto

-Yaten habla-exigio Darien

-Quiere que Darien y yo vayamos por ellas-dijo el platinado-por ahora segun dice ellas estan bien

-No, ellas no estan bien-dijo la rubia- Michiru puede hacerles daño

-Tranquila Princesa ire por ellas-dijo Darien

-Iremos-dijo el platinado- ella nos quiere a los dos y no pienses que yo me quedare aqui como si nada cuando Mina esta con ella

-Chicos antes que nada deben conservar la calma no pueden irse asi por que si-dijo Amy- ¿que tal si es una trampa?

-No tenemos opcion-dijo el platinado -ademas no hay tiempo que perder, vamos Darien

-Si,Princesa mirame-dijo el pelinegro levantando el menton de la rubia- nuestra hija estara aqui contigo sana y salva lo prometo-dijo besandola

-Tengo miedo Darien...

-¿Confias en mi?

-Si-respondio en un susurro

-Chicos se las encargo mucho, vamos Yaten-dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la casa a toda prisa

Serena tenia entre sus manos la medallita de su hija y lloraba por lo que pudiera pasar...

_____________________________________________

Mientras Mina

Trataba de soltarse las manos pero le era imposible... deseaba salir de ahi no sabia lo que estaba pasando sabia que Serena y los demas estaban preocupados a estas horas ya...

_Yaten amor tengo miedo...ven por mi porfavor-pedia la rubia_

De pronto entro Michiru de nuevo, Mina la miro con odio al entrar

-Tengo una noticia que darte-dijo ella- tu amado yaten y darien creo que ya estan en camino

-¿que piensas hacer Michiru?

-En realidad nada malo

-¿Donde esta la niña? ¿Por que no llora?-pregunto Mina desesperada

-Creo que se durmio... o quizas

-¿Quizas que??

-Bueno ya sabes nunca he sido muy paciente con los niños-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Michiru ¿que necesidad hay para que hagas esto? hagas lo que hagas ni darien ni yaten volveran contigo y solo te ganaras el odio de ambos-dijo la rubia

-Mina, Mina ¿tu crees que me importa si me odian o no?-pregunto

-Y tu hija¿no te importa?-pregunto ella-piensa en ella, Chiby chiby te quiere mucho -dijo mina

-No me importa lo que ese engendro sienta-dijo Michiru

___________________________________________

Darien y Yaten llegaron a la autopista que Michiru indico y tal como dijo ahi estaba el auto que debian conducir hasta donde ellas se encontraban, los Chicos subieron al auto... sin darse cuanta que Will los seguia con la policia, el no permitiria que a ninguno les pasara algo.. asi que decisio seguirlos aun en contra de Serena y las Chicas.

______________________________________

-Mina ya te mandare compañia para que no te sientas sola-dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Rubeus-grito michiru

-¿que demonios quieres?

-Se que te gusta la idiota esa asi que ve y hazle compañia-dijo con malicia

-Al fin algo bueno sacare de esto-dijo el-dirigiendose a la habitacion

Mina al verlo entrar se aterro demasiado

-Hola preciosa-dijo el pelirrojo acercandose a ella

-¿Que quieres?

-Jugar-respondio sentandose a su lado y acariciando la mejia de la rubia

-No me toques-grito la rubia

-Eres mejor en persona que en las revistas-dijo el- Prometo que nos vamos a Divertir dijo tirando a mina en la cama y qcomodandose sobre ella

-Dejame-grito la rubia quien con sus manos atadas no podia hacer mucho

Rubeus saco una pequeña navaja y sonrio-Esos botones hacen estorbo en tu blusa-dijo cortandolos con la navaja.

Mina comenzo a llorar pedia que Yaten llegara por ella

Afuera de la casa Darien estacionaba el auto junto con Yaten de prisa bajaron y al dar la vuelta vieron a michiru frente a ellos con Marifer en brazos pero dormida

-Michiru Dame a la niña-dijo darien furioso

-Pero que modales son esos-dijo ella-Oh Yaten que gusto verte de nuevo

-¿Donde esta Mina?-grito el platinado

-Bien vamos por partes-dijo ella- Darien quiere a esta maldita mocosa y tu a Mina pero yo ¿que gano?

-Dime Michiru ¿que quieres? Te dare lo que pidas-dijo el pelinegro

-Tentadora oferta-dijo ella- Quiero que me supliques por la vida de tu hija-dijo la violinista acercandose a un acantilado del terreno en donde estaba la casa

-Detente Michiru-dijo el pelinegro acercandose a ella

-Arrodillate Darien quiero verte suplicando por la maldita mocosa-dijo ella-No soporto la idea de que seas feliz con serena la odio y quiero que sufra, que sufran tu y ella

Michiru no se percato que yaten se acercaba a ella del otro extremo

-Ni mi hija ni Serena te han hecho nada Michiru-dijo darien- yo queria una vida contigo y fuiste tu quien no la quiso

-Pero regrese a recuperarla y de no ser por Serena y este engendro tu estarias conmigo-dijo ella

-Tu me dejaste por cumplir tu sueño Michiru, por Dios no hagas una tonteria de la que te vas a arrepentir-dijo el desesperado- escuchame dame a mi hija y no hare nada en tu contra, pero si le haces algo te juro que no habra lugar donde no te encuentre

-No me amenaces Darien, hoy te juro que sera el peor dia de tu maldita existencia -dijo ella

-Suplicame por la vida de tu hija arrodillate Darien, pideme que no la arroje al vacio

Darien se arrodillo -JAJAJA asi me gusta verte lastima que sea demasiado tarde para salvarla....

El semblante de Darien cambio drasticamente, el miedo en su cara cambio convirtiendo su expresion en temor y angustia... justo detras de ella estaba yaten...Darien observo que el lugar estaba rodeado por policias y de pronto observo a Will... sabia que esto podria ser tragico si Michiru se daba cuenta

De Pronto a Michiru de manera sorpresiva Yaten le arrebato la niña de los brazos

-Nooo Maldito imbecil-Grito Michiru

-No te ibas a salir con la tuya Michiru-dijo el platinado

Darien se acerco a Yaten y tomo a la niña en sus brazos

-Mi princesa-dijo el besandola de pronto se dio cuenta que la niña estaba dormida y le extraño que con todo el movimiento no se hubiese despertado-¿Que le has hecho a mi hija ?

-Esta cedada es que sabes me canse de que llorara-dijo ella sarcastica

-Eres una basura Michiru ¿Como pudiste hacer eso?

-Yaten parece que tu tienes mas desarrollado que nadie el instinto paterno despues de que descubriste que el engendro de Chiby Chiby es tu hija

-Callate no hables asi de mi hija-grito furioso

De Pronto sorpresivamente dos policias tomaron a Michiru

-Imbeciles... sueltenme-grito tratando de safarse pero le fue inutil

-Llevensela-ordeno el oficial

-Juro que se arrepentiran por esto-dijo ella

Yaten entro a la casa sin ponerle atencion a Michiru

-Mina-gritaba el platinado

Ruebeus estaba besando y tocando a Mina ya habia hecho pedazos su blusa... la rubia lloraba escucho la voz de Yaten

-Yaten-grito la rubia desesperada

El platinado escucho la voz de ella y se dirigio a la habitacion de a lado cuando quiso abrir no pudo estaba con seguro...

-Mina amor tranquila -decia el platinado

-¿Donde esta mina?-pregunto darien que habia entrado

-Adentro, ayudame a tirar la puerta-dijo el platinado

Entre los dos tiraron la puerta y Yaten al ver al tipo sobre Mina enfurecio tomandolo con todas sus fuerzas de la camisa por atras

-SUELTALA-grito tirandolo al suelo y golpeandolo a mas no poder-¿Como te atreves a tocarla?-pregunto dando a puño cerrado en la cara del pelirrojo

Darien desataba las manos a Mina y los pies

-Darien-susurro la rubia

-Tranquila Mina ya paso-dijo el abrazandola

Los policias entraron separando a Yaten y Rubeus

-Sueltenme, dejenme romperle aun mas la cara-decia yaten furioso

-Tranquilizate Yaten-dijo Darien-Mina te necesita

El platinado corrio donde MIna y la abrazo con fuerza, vio que le habian pegado su labio estaba reventado

-Amor perdoname-dijo el platinado abrazandola- debi estar contigo

-Yaten...tranquilo-dijo la rubia antes de desmayarse en sus brazos

-Mina, Mina, no me hagas esto-pedia con desesperacion-Mi amor dime algo

Darien se acerco a ellla y tomo su pulso

-Tranquilo Yaten solo se desmayo -dijo el- vamos hay que llevarla al hospital

El platinado cargo en sus brazos a Mina y se dirigieron al hospital con Marifer ya que ella estaba sedada.

___________________________________________

Will fue a avisarle a las chicas que Mina y la nena estaban en el hospital Serena se fue al hospital de inmediato

-Darien ¿Como esta mi hija? ¿Como esta Mina?-pregunto angustiada

-Princesa Tranquila ambas estan bien-dijo el- se quedaran aqui hoy ya mañana vendremos por ellas

-¿Estas seguro que estan bien?

-Si, princesa tranquila

-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

-En este momento no es posible amor-dijo el- pero traquila mañana estara en casa, Mina esta dormida se desmayo en brazos de yaten y cuando desperto tuvo una crisis nerviosa tuve que sedarla asi que descansara hasta mañana-explico Darien

-¿Donde esta Michiru?

-La detuvieron-dijo el- le espera la carcel por lo que hizo, ya no hara mas daño amor

-Gracias Darien por rescatar a nuestra hija-dijo abrazandose a el

-Dale las gracias a Yaten el se la quito a Michiru-dijo el

-¿Dond e esta?

-En la cafeteria le pedi que comiera algo-dijo darien- ve con el

__________________________________________

Yaten estaba en la cafeteria solo tenia un cafe sobre la mesa

-Me temo que eso no es suficiente para que te sientas mejor-dijo serena

-Bombom-dijo el platinado

La rubia se sento a su lado

-Gracias por salvar a mi Hija-dijo la rubia- en verdad no se como agradecertelo

-No me lo agradezcas bombom-dijo el triste

-No estes triste Yaten, Mina esta bien mañana saldra de aqui

-Lo se es que no sabes lo que senti al verla asi, y con ese miserable sobre ella-dijo apretando sus puños-No debi dejarla sola

-Traqnuilo Yaten nada es tu culpa-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Mañana Todo sera difrente-dijo tomando la mano del platinado-Todo acabo

-Si, Todo acabo ahora me encargare de cuidarla mas que a mi vida-dijo el

-Eso lo se-dijo la rubia- ahora come algo o me enojare contigo

-Gracias bombom -dijo el triste

De pronto llego Darien

-Yaten si quieres puedes pasar a ver a Mina-dijo el pelinegro- Claro que ella esta dormida

-Si quiero verla Darien

-Bien entonces ve-dijo - y tranquilizate

-Gracias Darien-dijo el platinado levantandose de la mesa

____________________________________________________________

Mina estaba dormida y el platinado entro con cuidado sentandose en una silla a su lado, tomo la mano de la rubia entre las suyas, la miro con ternura...

_Mi pequeña musa como lamento que pasaras por esto, te cuidare, te lo prometo te cuidare mas que a mi vida, eres mi tesoro y no permitire que nadie te haga daño, tuve tanto miedo de perderte-pensaba el platinado._

Beso la mano de Mina con delicadeza

-Velare tu sueño Mina

-Te Amo Yaten...-susurro la rubia en sueños

el platinado sonrio....

_______________________________________

Marifer y Mina salieron al dia siguiente de el hospital... fueron pasando los dias y Mina ya se sentia mejor claro con los cuidados del platinado que la cuidaba a sol y sombra... Meses despues a Michiru se le dio sentencia por el secuestro de Mina y Marifer

-La acusada pongase de pie-ordeno el juez, Michiru obedecio- En vista de que los delitos han sido verificados y auntenticados y sobre todo respaldados por su complice esta corte la condena a 30 años de prision

_Treinta años... pasare treinta años en la carcel toda una vida...-pensaba michiru_

En la audiencia estaban presentes Yaten, Serena y Darien

El platinado se acerco a ella

-Michiru yo lo lamento

-Ahorrate tus palabras Yaten, estaras feliz de que pase 30 años aqui-dijo ella dirigiendo la mirada a Serena y Darien quienes estaban tomados de las manos

-Algun dia saldre de aqui serena y...

-No te hagas mas daño Michiru, si algun dia saldras pero intenta cambiar, ser una mejor persona hazlo por tu hija-dijo serena-Ella te quiere nadie sabe como ser padres y si lo intentaras te sentirias feliz

-Toma Michiru-dijo el platinado dandole una carta que chiby chiby habia escrito y una foto de la niña-te lo manda nuestra hija

Los ojos de Michiru humedecieron estaba a punto de llorar-No pienses que te lo agradecere Yaten, tienes a mi hija, yo estoy en la carcel ojala se mueran-grito llevando consigo la carta y la foto de la niña

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HORAS MAS TARDE INGRESABA A LA PRISION

Debido a ser una famosa violinista los medios cubrieron todo el proceso...las internas estaban ansiosas por darle la bienvenida a la violinista...Su celda estaba fria, gris,sombria, el miedo comenzo a invadirla las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes-Malditos los odio¡¡¡¡¡ Te odio Serena, Te odio-grito

-Vaya vaya la princesita esta enojada por que esta aqui-dijo una de las reclusas-se nota que te mueres de miedo

-Ja te equivocas a ti no te tengo miedo-respondio con soberbia

-Eres una alzada pero aqui te aseguro que te bajare los sumos de princesita ella haciendo una seña y entraron dos reclusas mas suejtando a michiru por atras

La lider de ellas la golpeo y Michiru no pudo defenderse hasta que cayo inconciente... Horas despues despertaba en la enfermeria

-¿que... me paso?

-Srita Kaio lamento informarle que en su celda la encontraron inconciente -dice el medico- debido a los golpes el brazo derecho ha sufrido un daño permanente

-¿que? ¿que quiere decir?-pregunto angustiada

-Que nunca volvera a tocar el violin-dijo el

-Noooo eso no-grito ella

-Hay algo mas-dijo el con seriedad-La herida que le hicieron en el rostro es muy profunda asi que tuvimos que suturar esto le dejara una cicatriz en la mejia derecha que dificilmente podra ser removida

Michiru no dijo nada pero las lagrimas se hicieron presentes... su belleza y su talento habian desaparecido...

El acostumbrarse a ese ambiente no le fue facil a Michiru cada dia, cada hora le parecia una eternidad... aun no leia la carta de la niña pero por fin decidio a hacerlo...

_Mamita: _

_esta carta me ayudo a escribirla mi papa, el me dijo que te iras de viaje, yo queria ir contigo pero dice que estaras muy ocupada...mamita no te olvides de mi te digo un secreto... te quiero mucho verdad que cuando regreses de tu viaje ¿me llevaras al parque? me daras tu mano para caminar como lo hace mama serena y papa darien y tambien me compraras un helado...Te prometo que me voy a portar bien para que me quieras mucho...Mamita yo te quiero Mina sera mi nueva mama pero tu siempre seras mi mamita... no te olvides de mi_

_te quiero mucho, un besito para ti_

_mamita le pedi a papa que te la escribiera por que su letra es mas bonita._

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Michiru las palabras de su hija eran hermosas...

_Perdoname pequeña yo... yo te quiero te quiero mucho aunque nunca te lo demostre...Mina y Yaten cuidaran de ti y yo espero que algun dia me perdones por todo-pensaba mientras abrazaba la carta y la foto de la niña_

____________________________________________________

Meses despues ....

-Mina por el amor de Dios tranquiliate ya tu vestido esta aqui-decia serena-ven hay que empezar a ponertelo

El vestido de novia de Mina era en color oro strapless, ajustado a la cintura, traia pequeñas flores bordadas en la parte de abajo del vestido, una pequeña laza que caia al lado izquierdo dandole un toque de elegancia... puesto en ella se veia simplemente perfecto..

-Te ves hermosa-dijo serena- me encanta el vestido

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si nadie como tu para lucirlo, el peinado de la rubia consistia en un moño bajo y sencillo-dejame coloco tu velo-dijo la rubia, la cola del vestido era muy larga

El velo de mina era estilo capilla llevaba el mismo largo que la cola del vestido estaba decorado con encaje muy delicado

-Bien ahora solo falta esta pequeña medallita-dijo la rubia colocandosela a mina- Listo Yaten quedara embobado al verte entrar a la iglesia

__________________________________________

Yaten estaba a punto de salir para la iglesia el vestia un frag negro, pantalones negros, camisa blanca de pique, chaleco negro y corbatin blanco

-Yaten apurate o sera Mina quien llegue primero-decia will

-Ya voy, ya voy-decia nervioso

-Yaten apurate por el amor de Dios-decia Darien

-Darien puedes calmarte-decia yaten- sean pacientes y diganme ¿me veo hermoso?-pregunto con burla

-Te aseguro que si no te apuras te dejare hermoso el rostro-dijo will- pareces mujer de tanto verte al espejo

-Quiero llegar impecable -dijo el- bien vamonos

Los chicos salieron rumbo a la iglesia que estaba adornada con rosas, lirios y tulipanes en color blanco las rosas y los lirios representan la pureza y los tulipanes la fidelidad, respeto y romance..

YATEN estaba en el altar esperando a su futura esposa, Lita tenia a marifer con Andy y Chiby Chiby estaba con Amy y Will... Darien estaba afuera esperando a la novia que llego en una limosina color blanco... ayudo a salir a mina de ahi con la ayuda de Serena.

-Bien Mina vamos-dijo el pelinegro dandole su brazo mientras la rubia acomodaba el vestido

Como era de esperarse la boda de dos figuras como Yaten y Mina no podia pasar desapercibida para la prensa quienes estaban a montones en la iglesia y en los alrededores todo por obtener una foto de los novios pero ahora su atencion se centraba en la novia que lucia radiante...

-Por el amor de Dios ¿de donde salieron tantos reporteros?-preguntaba Mina

-Ay Mina es la boda del año no podia pasar desapercibida tu sonrie y entra del brazo con Darien a la iglesia-dijo serena

Los 3 llegaron a la puerta de la iglesia, serena se adelanto para tomar asiento en la primera fila, mientras yaten tenia ojitos de borrego por que por fin Mina estaba en la iglesia... Darien sonrio Mina estaba feliz la marcha nupcial se escucho y ella y darien caminaron hacia el altar....

-Cuidala Yaten-dijo el pelinegro entregandosela- te llevas una gran mujer

-Te lo prometo-dijo tomando la mano de mina y sonrio con dulzura

La ceremonia fue de lo mas emotiva para todos la cara de felicidad en los novios era evidente... a la salida de la iglesia fueron aplaudidos por los invitados, los flashes de las camaras no se hicieron esperar... Yaten llevaba a Mina de su brazo con orgullo, saludaron a los reporteros mientras eran aplaudidos por los invitados y fans...

Entre el tumulto se fueron en la limosina hasta la recepcion el lugar era hermoso, la recepcion era al aire libre las mesas estaban adornados con manteles color crema...en la mesa del banquete habia variedad de comidas, entremeces, bebidas todo era lujo en esa fiesta...

Los novios se paseaban por el jardin sonrientes y mas enamorados que nunca

-Por fin eres mi esposa-dijo el platinado

-Si, amor estoy feliz de serlo-dijo ella dando un beso en la mejia a la rubia-te amo yaten en verdad

El Platinado la tomo de la cintura besandola apasionadamente-quiero estar contigo a solas-susurro

-Tambien yo muero por estar contigo-dice la rubia

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?

La rubia asintio y ambos se despidieron de los invitados abandonando la fiesta en la limosina fueron a un hermoso hotel en donde el platinado reservo la Suite imperial... toda la habitacion estaba iluminada con luces tenues Mina miraba cada detalle desde la puerta... El platinado la tomo de la mano para entrar a la habitacion y la cama estaba llena de petalos de rosa...

-Esto esta hermoso-dijo la rubia

Yaten la tomo de la mano guiandola al centro de la habitacion...Mina estaba feliz.

Yaten sonrio y comenzo a lamer el cuello de Mina esa sensacion era muy placentera, yaten regreso a su cara dandole un beso en los labios, duraron un rato degustando sus bocas, Yaten beso la nariz, las mejias, los ojos la frente de Mina... busco de nuevo el cuello de Mina para besarlo... con delicadeza bajo el cierre del vestido haciendo que este cayera de inmediato...dejando a la rubia con su lenceria en color rojo la cual le quedaba de maravilla, el platinado se acerco a la rubia quitendo habialmente el sosten de la rubia...Admiro sus senos, recosto a mina en la cama con mucha delicadeza... beso con delicadeza la espalda de mina, haciendo que con cada beso ella gimiera de placer...El platinado cambio de posicion a mina teniendola de frente, aparto los mechones de la cara de la rubia ....llego a sus pechos los cuales toco y beso con desesperacion, puso su mano izquierda sobre el seno de la rubia acariciandolo lentamente provocando que Mina gimiera de placer...Esto alegro a yaten mientras buscaba con desesperacion la boca de Mina... dejo los senos de la rubia en paz para dirigirse a los muslos de Mina, los acarcio provocando que ella diera un gemido de nuevo....Yaten se dio cuenta que las panties de Mina estaban humedas-sonrio con malicia-las quito con suavidad la unica prenda que le estorbaba era la tanga de ella la cual quito con sus dientes tirandola al piso, abrio las piernas de la rubia... la llevaria al limite roso con sus dedos la intimidad de MIna y eso basto para que ella se arqueara y gimiera aun mas con desesperacion de nuevo busco la boca de la rubia dandole un beso cargado de pasion... luego se posiciono abriendo las piernas de mina, El tiro sus boxer al piso y entro en ella provocando que la rubia con convulsionara de placer... la embestia con fuerza cada ves mas hasta que ambos gritaron sus nombres el cayo sobre la rubia con cuidado de no lastimarla

-Te amo Mina-dijo el besando su frente

-Y yo a ti -dijo ella abrazandolo

Minutos despues ambos habian normalizado sus respiraciones yaten acomodo la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho abrazandola ....

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos... una vida juntos...

______________________________________________________

Despues de la boda de Mina y Yaten seguia la de Serena y Darien aunque ya estaban casados por lo civil Darien deseaba ver a Serena entrar a la iglesia como toda una princesa...

y 3 meses despues llego la boda de Serena y Darien.. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido en color blanco Diamante el vestido esta confeccionado con brocados( bordados en relieve de seda) en la parte de abajo y la parte de arriba del vestido era de satin el vestido de Serena era corte princesa ...simplemente se veia hermosa... llevaba su cabello recogido adornado con una tiara de Diamantes ...

-Serena te ves hermosa-decia Amy

-Si Serena estas como una princesa-dijo lita

-Te ves divina-dijo Mina-esto me encanta ya me imagino a darien hecho un bombom

-Mina-gritaron las chicas

-¿que? es la verdad-dijo ella-bien la limosina ya llego por ti asi que vamos

-Chicas esperen-dijo la rubia haciendo que las chicas se detuvieran-Solo queria darles las gracias por que desde que nos conocimos hemos formado una linda amistad, hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos, Todas tuvimos sueños algunos se cumplieron otros no, nos llenamos de ilusion y seguimos adelante y hoy a pesar de muchas cosas estamos todas viviendo una realidad hermosa-decia la rubia- Chicas gracias en verdad por todo las adoro niñas

-Serena me vas a hacer llorar-dice Lita

-Yo... yo ya estoy llorando-dijo mina

-Chicas tranquilas este es un dia muy especial asi que no hay por que llorar -dijo Amy ademas Serena antes de irnos quiero darte una sorpresa pero cierra los ojos-pidio

A lo cual la rubia accedio Amy abrio la puerta y entraron dos personas que no podian faltar a la boda de Serena

-Bien Abrelos-dijo la peliazul

Ante ella estaba su madre y Kenji quienes habian llegado ala boda de su hija

-Mama, papa-dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlos muy feliz

-Pequeña aqui estamos para tu boda-dijo kenji- estas hermosa

-Gracias papa -dijo ella abrazandolo- pero ustedes dos...

-No Hija -respondio Ikuko kenji y yo pues no estamos juntos cada quien tiene su vida hecha pero... nos llevamos mejor

-Bueno lo que importa es que estan aqui-dijo la rubia

-¿Donde esta mi nieta?

-Aqui-dijo mina que traia a la pequeña niña en brazos con un vestido en color rosa

-Es un encanto-dice kenji cargandola

-Se parece a ti Serena-dijo ikuko encantada

mientras ellas platicaban Darien iba rumbo a la iglesia escoltado por Will, Andy y Yaten

-Bueno pues por fin se casan estos dos por la iglesia-dijo andy

-Si, ahora solo falta que tu te cases con Lita y Will se case con Amy-dijo el platinado

-Bueno yo lo he hablado con Amy-dijo will- y hemos decidido esperar un poco mas

-Lita y yo tambien queremos esperar un poco-dijo andy

-No saben de lo que se pierden-dijo Darien

-Aja no sabemos pero quizas pronto lo sepamos-dijo will

Entre bromas y platicas llegaron a la iglesia... Darien entro al altar vestido con smokin de color blanco a esperar a su esposa... Aunque estaba nervioso

-Darien tranquilizate-dice will- no hay nada que los separe ya, ademas pues aunque serena este arrepentida ya no puede correr-dijo en tono de broma

-Will quieres callarte-dijo el pelinegro

Los invitados ya estaban en la iglesia solo faltaba la novia que con 20 minutos de retraso llego con las chicas y sus padres...las chicas bajaron para ayudar a serena

-Bien Serena nosotros nos vamos adentro-dijo amy- para ver todo de cerquita

Yaten se acerco a besar a su esposa y se sorprendio de ver ahi a los papas de Serena quienes lo saludaron muy contentos

-Yaten me voy a adentro alla te espero-dijo la rubia dejandolos con serena y con los padres de ella

-Gracias Mina

-Sra ikuko, Kenji que gusto verlos de nuevo-saludo el platinado

-Yaten muchacho es un gusto verte de nuevo-dice Kenji del brazo de la rubia

-Bombon estas hermosa-dijo el platinado- Ah Darien esta que se muere de los nervios por que no llegas

-Yaten-llamo ikuko

-Digame Señora

-Yo..pues siento que por mi actitud los separe a serena y a ti....

-Mama Ikuko -dijo el platinado- no tiene la culpa de nada simplemente fue por aqui asi debia ser, disfrute cada instante con serena pero ahora somos buenos amigos y ambos estamos felices con nuestras parejas-sonrie asi que no se preocupe-Bombom ¿me permites un minuto?

-Claro -dijo ella alejandose de sus papas

-Estas hermosa y en verdad Creeme que fuiste muy importante en mi vida y estoy feliz de conocerte-dijo el-y queria darte las gracias por todo en verdad, soy muy feliz al lado de Mina y se que tu lo seras con Darien

-Yaten asi sera de ahora en adelante solo vendran cosas buenas creeme que siempre tendras un lugar especial en mi corazon-dijo ella- contigo comparti muchas cosas y en verdad agradezco haberte conocido ¿Sabes? an tengo aquella medalla que un dia me diste, la conservo en señal de que ahora nos une una amistad y un enorme cariño

-Bueno creo que es hora que entres a la iglesia antes de que Darien se desmaye en el altar-dijo burlon-Yo me voy con Mina adentro

-Yaten Gracias-dijo ella

-No hay de que, gracias a ti

Minutos despues Serena entraba del brazo de su padre al altar al ritmo de la marcha nupcial..La sonrisa de Darien era mas que evidente... serena caminaba feliz del brazo de su padre... hasta que llego al altar

-Cuidala mucho Darien es mi mas grande tesosro-dijo kenji

-Te lo prometo Kenji -dijo tomando la mano de la rubia y brindandole una hermosa sonrisa.

La ceremonia transcurrio con normalidad y fue muy emotiva... ambos lucian radiantes afuera de la iglesia todos los felicitaron

El lugar de la recepcion fue un hermoso salon que estaba decorado con globos en color dorado, algunos globos cubrian el techo, las flores no podian faltar entre las que se enconteraban arreglos de Rosas rojas, tulipanes y orquideas...

Los novios bailaron su cancion ... enamorados

Vamos a amarnos despacio esta vez

Que hoy ya tenemos el tiempo del mundo

Ya a ningun sitio tendras que volver

Desde esta noche tu mia, yo tuyo

_Darien sujeto a la rubia de la cintura bailando al compas de la musica con su esposa_

No habra que buscar el rincon de algun bar

para besarnos y unir nuestras manos

No habra que perderse por la obscuridad

Para jugar al amor y abrazarnos

_Sus caras irradiaban felicidad...se veian felices bailando en el centro del salon_

Vamos a amarnos despacio por fin

Con besos lentos, profundos y suaves

Dejando quizas alguna ves de sentir...

Dejando quizas alguna ves de sentir...

Que aun nos queda

mucha noche por delante

_Ahora comenzaba una nueva vida para ellos junto a su hija y junto a los otros bebes que planeaban tener_

Vamos a amarnos despacio esta vez

Vamos a amar bajo un techo y desnudos

Como hace tiempo soñamos hacer

Cuerpo con cuerpo que es justo lo suyo

Al termino de la cancion los invitados aplaudieron a la pareja que estaba feliz y se dieron un hermoso beso...

La recepcion estuvo hermosa todos estaban felices ... pero llego el momento en que los novios debian ir a disfrutar su noche de bodas se fueron solo despidiendose de los papas de serena y los chicos... en el auto de Darien

-¿Donde vamos darien?

-Vamos al lugar en donde por primera ves fuiste mia-dice el pelinegro

La Rubia sonrio sabia que se referia a la cabaña ese lugar tan hermoso donde antes de amarse se conocieron, se contaron sus penas y ahi se entregaron el uno al otro...En el camino la rubia admiraba la Luna brillaba mas que nunca... a su mente venian tantos recuerdos... recuerdos que siempre quedarian en su corazon

-Bien Sra Chiba llegamos-dijo el abriendo la puerta del auto y cargandola

-Darien bajame -dijo ella

-No hermosa debes entrar en mis brazos-susurro al oido logrando que ella se estremeciera

Al entrar toda la cabaña estaba adornada con velas desde la entrada hasta la habitacion la iluminacion de las velas era hermoso... petalos de rosa esparcidos por todo el lugar... siempre el tan detallista

-Esto esta hermoso-dijo ella

El la bajo con cuidado en la habitacion habia una botella de champagne y dos copas el pelinegro sirvio la bebida y le dio una copa a la rubia

-Princesa quiero brindar por nuestra felicidad, por que hoy nada nos separara y por la vida que nos espera-dijo el

-Yo quiero brindar por que tengo a mi lado al hombre mas hermoso sobre la tierra, por nuestra hija y por que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad-dijo ella brindando con su esposo..

-Te deseo-murmuro Darien a la rubia-te necesito el pelinegro la beso con pasion

-Darien-susurro la rubia dame un segundo me quitare el vestido ¿si?

-Esta bien amor-dijo el besandola de nuevo para soltarla

La rubia se metio al baño para ponerse algo mas comodo la espera estaba matando a Darien quien ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo

Al fin la rubia salio con un Baby Doll en color blanco Darien la observo y la desnudaba con la mirada, se veia muy sensual asi con su cabello suelto y esa ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion...Se dirigio a ella tomandola de la mano y guiandola cerca de la cama que estaba cubierta de petalos rojos...

Le dio un beso tierno con sus labios recorrio el cuello de la rubia

-Muero por hacerte mia-dijo el con sus dientes bajo el tirante del baby Doll besando el hombro de la rubia, lo mismo hizo con el otro pero ella no se quedaria atras, desabrocho la camisa de Darien acariciando el pecho bien formado del pelinegro y besando su cuello haciendo que Darien se sintiera mas que exitado con ello...El pantalon de Darien cayo al piso igual que su camisa... se encargo de que la rubia no tuviera ventaja en eso y la despojo del camison dejandola con una pequeña tanga en color blanco un roco gemido se escapo de Darien al verla asi...

La tomo de la cintura para sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo... para sentir ese olor caracteristico de ella...el busco sus labios dando un ardiente beso... ella se aferro a la espalda de Darien...El la cargo depositandola en la cama comenzo a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo...Llego a sus senos los cuales acaricio torturandola por el placer que sentia...succiono uno de los pesones de la rubia haciendo que gimiera de placer, algo que causo una sonrisa seductora en Darien.

Besaba de nuevo cada parte de su cuerpo bajando mas a su intimidad el la acaricio y ella se dejo llevar ante las caricias y las sensaciones que sentia...

-Ahhh-fue la respuesta de serena al sentir que las caricias aumentaban en su intimidad

La temperatura de sus cuerpos aumento...El pelinegro exigio los labios de ella para ahogar los gemidos que producia

-Te ..amo-dijo la rubia

-Yo te amo mas que a mi vida-dijo el posicionandose entre las piernas de Serena, ya no soportaba deseaba estar dentro de ella y asi lo hizo...Serena apretaba los gluteos de Darien para que la envistiera con mas fuerza ambos estaban disfrutando esa entrega, cada entrega entre ellos era especial.

Darien y Serena se sincronizaron a la perfeccion ambos difrutaron hacer el amor de nuevo.... El se acomodo teniendola a ella entre sus brazos ambos escuchaban el latir de sus corazones...

-Cada ves te deseo mas-dijo darien besando la frente de la rubia

-Hacer el amor contigo es maravilloso-dijo ella

-Hacerte mia es tocar el cielo Serena-dijo acariciandola

-Gracias Darien por hacerme tan feliz

-Mi vida gracias a ti por ser mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mi hija y de los que vengan y la mujer de mi vida -dijo el

Esa luna de miel fue maravillosa para ambos... despues de eso la vida para ellos y para los demas se torno excelente ... el amor los unia a todos....

Mina, Yaten y Chiby Chiby vivian en Estados Unidos tanto el platinado como Mina tenian mucho exito en cuanto proyecto emprendiesen... eran una de las parejas mas envidiadas del espectaculo

Amy y Will residian en canada ya se habian casado y estaban felices viviendo su matrimonio y su vida. Amy era directora del hospital y adoraba su trabajo, claro tambien a su esposo

Andrew Y Lita tambien estaban casados entre los dos hicieron del Crown uno de los restaurantes mas conocidos de Tokio eran mas que felices

y Claro Serena y Darien con su hija marifer estaban encantados... la rubia decidio dedicarse a su familia y dejar el modelaje, no por que Darien lo haya exigido, si no por decision de la rubia quien estaba feliz de ser esposa del medico mas prestigiado de Tokio.... Darien era el director del hospital central de Tokio..

Michiru se habia resiganado a su suerte comprendio que ella misma fue la causante de su situacion...

________________________________________________

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Amy y Will tenian una niña de 3 años llamada Mia era identica a su papa en todo y claro aunque pequeña tenia la inteligencia de su madre

Mina y Yaten estaban felices pues Chiby Chiby contaba ya con 7 años era la niña mas codiaciada y fotografiada del espectaculo, era fanatica de las tiendas de ropa y calzado a su corta edad .... eso lo aprendio de Mina Michiru le escribia de ves en cuando y le escribia palabras bonitas... habia pedido a Yaten que no le dijera que estaba en la carcel...El platinado accedio a la peticion de Michiru pero algun dia se lo contaria...Pronto vendria un nuevo integrante a la familia... mina contaba con 6 meses de embarazo era un varoncito lo que tenia loco a Yaten quien ya tenia el cuarto del bebe arreglado para recibirlo lo llamarian Yaten igual que su padre

-¿Donde esta yatencito?-preguntaba Mina tocando su vientre

-Hola precioso soy tu papi ¿Como estas?-preguntaba Yaten poniendo su mano en el vientre y de inmediato sintio que el bebe se movio

-Se movio.. se movio mina-decia emocionado

-Si veo que yatencito sera uña y mugre contigo-dijo ella- Ojala no saque tu caracter

-A mi me gustaria que saliera rubio como tu-dijo el platinado

-Me encantaria que tuviera tus ojos-dijo mina- imaginalo seria un adonis -dijo emocionada

-Papa, Mama yo quiero a Yatencito pero...

-¿pero que?-pregunto yaten

-¿Podrian despues de que yatencito llegue hacer una niña?-pregunto con inocencia- es que es para que juegue conmigo-dijo Chiby Chiby

-Bueno Chiby Chiby haremos una niña cuando salga Yatencito ¿verdad mi musa?-pregunto el platinado

-Claro que si amor -dijo besando a su esposo

________________________________

Andrew y Lita tenian una niño de 3 años y una bebita de 1 año estaban felices el niño se llamaba Andres y la niña se llama Estrella... eran una familia muy hermosa

__________________________

Serena y Darien pues que decir estaban encantados marifer tenia 4 años era hermosa como su madre saco el caracter de Darien... era una niña muy querida por ellos... Claro tenian a Alexis de dos años que era el vivo retrato de su padre pero con el caracter de su madre... eran una familia encantadora eran la familia que tanto Darien como serena desearon y que ahora tenian

-Princesa ¿eres feliz?

-Soy Inmensamente feliz-dijo la rubia besandolo- tu eres mi sueño, mi ilusion y mi mas hermosa realidad-dijo la rubia viendo a marifer y a Alexis

-Y tu Darien ¿Eres feliz?

-Feliz es poco amor soy el hombre mas afortunado del mindo por tener a mi lado a la mujer que amo y dos hijos que son mi vida -respondio abrazandola y dandole un beso con ternura-La vida me premio contigo y estoy agradecido por ello mi princesa hermosa

Ambos se dieron un hermoso beso sellando ese gran amor que se tenian... todo lo que un dia quisieron y soñaron era la mas linda realidad hoy y siempre...

**FIN.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Hola mis queridas niñas despues de casi 1 año este fic llega a su final... me esmere mucho en hacerlo y espero que sea de su agrado no saben lo que siento al ver que este proyecto llego a su fin, son tantas cosas que no sabria explicar... pero antes que nada quiero agradecer enormemente a cada una de ustedes que me ha seguido de principio a fin con este fic que muchas saben tiene un gran valor sentimental, sin ustedes no hubiera habido tal fic y pues creanme que se los agradezco en el alma gracias por su apoyo.**

**Aqui he conocido personas maravillosas que adoro con toda el alma, gracias por su amistad, no puedo nombrarlas a todas pero quiero hacer una dedicacion especial a la persona por la cual yo subi mi primer fic, la persona a la cual llego hasta la madrugada ayudandome a subir un capitulo, la primera persona que me dijo te ira bien... esa persona que me dio animos al subir mi primer fic es CALTROGA amiga en verdad gracias.... y Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me acompaño y me sigue acompañando.**

**Recuerden niñas que los sueños se pueden cumplir, las ilusiones nos hacen soñar y aunque a veces nuestros sueños y nuestras ilusiones sean distintas a lo que una ves pensamos siempre habra una realidad por la cual luchar y seguir adelante.**

**con cariño**

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA **


End file.
